From Out of Nowhere
by smartkid37
Summary: He had once said he would join a monastery and after having given love one last chance only to be left hurting & heartbroken again, it's the first thing he contemplates. But, when his dreams lead him in another direction, it not only shocks him but the one who discovers his intentions to follow that path to the extreme, too. Can he be convinced that he's making the wrong choice?
1. Prologue

_This - **up to and including Chapter 22** was written/posted on NFA Community - back in Feb, 2012 - **"**_**The Boys &amp; Plot Challenge" - Honorable Mention**

_It is a McGibbs - And as much as I hate to give that away - I want it clear from the get go_  
_\- if you don't like that pairing - please don't read just to flame._

_Thank you Shelbylou - for encouraging me to go ahead and post this here._

* * *

_May 2010_

_His heart is up in his throat; his breathing rapidly becoming shallow and panicked. Not only is it pitch dark, but he has lost all sense of bearing. Where is he and how did he get here? What the hell is going on?_

_Suddenly, he realizes, there's nothing threatening about wherever it is 'this' is. Nothing's holding him against his will, there's nothing covering his eyes and all of his limbs are untethered. It's merely pitch black all around him. So the questions remain; where the hell is he and what the hell's going on?_

"_This can't be real. This stuff only happens in one of Tony's stupid movies." He mutters half under his breath in between harsh breaths of air._

"_And dreams." The unexpected quietly spoken words reach his ears on a soft breeze, that gently ruffles his hair._

"_Right. And dreams." He mutters with disbelief. Had he really just heard those words or was his mind playing tricks on him?_

_Suddenly he feels a fissure of fear. Has he done something wrong to land him here? What's gonna happen to him now? Why was he in this place; unknown to him and shrouded in darkness?_

_Swallowing hard, he blinks and opens his eyes once more, this time realizing he's no longer alone. As his heart jumps, his mind screams for him to run but his feet are glued to the floor. His breath quickens in fear once more and his heart races so wildly, he fears a full blown panic attack is only as far away as his next barely managed breath. Suddenly, more unexpected softly spoken words reach him on yet another soft breeze. _

"_Ssssh..Relax, you're safe here."_

_Without hesitation, he accepts what he hears as the truth, immediately causing his body to let go of the fear. As his heart and breathing begin to calm, his eyes now eagerly, almost desperately search his surroundings, trying to process who is there with him, where he is and how he's gotten here. _

_He notices, for the first time, that the darkness is no longer; the room he is in is shrouded in shadows now with only one soft glowing lamp in the corner of the room to dispel the inky depths of the all-encompassing black canopy that sits just beyond the lamp's glowing reach._

_A heavy silence looms almost as eerily as the darkness and while his heart is no longer pounding, his breathing is still ragged as he continues to fight to get it under control, his nerves feeling stretched too far. What the hell is this room? Is his mind playing tricks on him? Why the hell would he be in a place like this?_

_Blinking to take away the mirage, Tim opens his eyes yet again to an even bigger shock as he finds the silhouette of someone cast in long shadows, the lamp somehow even dimmer than it had been a moment ago, almost as if to hide whoever this was from him. Even though tendrils of fear are racing up and down his spine and his heart struggles to stop pounding, he can't help but fasten his eyes on whoever this is here with him. Try as he might, he is unable to recognize who it might be, yet his gut is telling him that it is someone he knows and trusts not to hurt him._

_Almost without realizing it, the figure cloaked in the near darkness has moved and continues to approach him, slowly and deliberately, yet Tim does not feel threatened any longer, rather he feels the adrenaline already coursing through his veins spiking and transforming into anticipation at this extremely science-fiction like experience. A part himself is hoping that he's dreaming and that he'll wake up and everything will be alright and normal again. _

_Then again, the other part of himself, the one long held in silent yet agonizing suppression, is nearly shouting for joy at the mere thought of where this feels like it might be heading. God, this can't be right, can it? How can it be that he's never felt this way before? What is it that's so different about this?_

_Stopping directly in front of Tim, the mysterious figure remains silent, staring at him as if trying to read his soul through his eyes, exuding tenderness and want even in the silence. Tim can't even look away now; so mesmerized by these captivating eyes that seem to have hypnotized him. That mouth seems to have also caught his attention as well, with its strong lines and lips that just seem to demand to be kissed. Tim is shocked to feel his boxers beginning to become tented as proof his libido is working just fine, now that its finally being shaken awake from an incredibly long slumber. What he'd had with Melissa never felt like this! _

_In fact, he couldn't remember the last time __**anyone **__had brought this yearning, almost desperate fissure of anticipation and aching want out in him._

_Almost before he can think on things any longer, the beautiful blue orbs looking back at him change hue, darkening with desire, causing Tim to go weak in the knees and reach for the chair once more as those eyes infuse him with so much sensuous want and need, it leaves him floating in a sea of surreal waters. _

_God, he hoped he never had to leave this place!_

_It's unclear how this happened but he refuses to close his eyes, not wanting to miss a moment. Suddenly the gap between them is closed, that beautiful mouth descending on his and becoming the most gentle, provocative kiss he's ever experienced in his life. _

_Before he can even process this new experience, he's pulled even closer into an embrace so secure and without reservation, it takes his breath away and brings tears to his eyes. NO ONE has EVER held him like this before! Ever. _

_Suddenly, his brain freezes. These are man's arms! This is a man's mouth! Whoever this is, holding him; kissing him; this wonderous new experience is at hands of a man! _

_No! his brain screams. I am not gay! What the hell is going on here? Where the hell had this come from?_

_Almost instantly, he's gently released from the kiss as the mouth that has so sensuously awakened his own, now smiles at him tenderly. The eyes hold his own steadily and without flickering as the arms holding him begin gently soothing him with calming strokes of gentle sweeps on his back and arms, traveling further out with each stroke, the upward strokes reaching toward his neck and caressingly down his face as the downward strokes come back to his back and arms._

_Once again, gentle words whispered on a breeze reach his ears. "Let yourself go. Close your eyes and just feel."_

_As those soft, comforting words reach his brain and fill his heart with a full dose of trust, he can't help but melt into the kiss; the embrace, finally allowing his eyes to close, no longer entrapped by the shock that this person who wants him happens to be a man. His heart knows what feels right, at least in this moment and it shouts out for joy. _

_Hearing his heart's cry and feeling the wave of emotion from within it, he gives up control; the desire to take whatever he is given, already surging well beyond his own personal boundries of caution and restraint; his head is no longer in the game. _

_This man, whoever he is, has embraced and kissed him. Whoever this is has made him feel more wanted and safe than he's ever felt before in his life. With a jolt to his heart, Tim realizes he wants more. _

_Once again, he prays that he never has to leave this place. _

_****BEEP** *BEEP**BEEP** **BEEP** *BEEP****BEEP** *BEEP****_


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: _Wow, thank you all for the warm reviews!_

_Since this has been completely written - 2 years ago (LOL) - I don't see the harm in **not** keeping you waiting._

* * *

With a gasp for air, Tim surged upright in his bed; the pitch black darkness of his bedroom hitting him with the force of a cold bucket of water. Taking a minute to take stock of his surroundings, his heart plummeted. It had only been a dream. _He knew it couldn't have been real!_ He rubbed one trembling hand across his face while reaching out to slap at the alarm clock off with the other. Several attempts later, he finally managed to put an end to the offending noise, bringing an abrupt and eerie silence to the room. A shiver ran down his spine, causing him to think twice about getting out of bed.

Shock and disbelief were still resident in his mind and even in his heart. Never in a million years would he have thought of travelling down the road his dream had just taken him. But, now? At this very moment while the pleasurable feelings were still rampant in his mind, he couldn't think of a single reason _not_ to be on that road; not to turn around and go back to that invisible stop sign he'd just been ripped away from. As a matter of fact, with every passing second he sat there thinking on it, he began to think something new had somehow just been awakened inside himself _That's ridiculous! I. Am. Not. Gay!_

Pushing his crumpled pile of bedcovers further aside beyond where they'd been shoved during his vivid dream, refusing to let himself think on any part of anything at the moment, Tim lumbered unsteadily to his feet and cautiously made his way to his kitchen to turn the coffee maker on. The timer wasn't ready to go off for the automatic brewing cycle, but he couldn't wait. He needed coffee and he needed it right now!

That dream had taken a lot out of him, surprisingly enough, he felt more tired now than he had when he'd gone to bed last night. On his unsteady feet, he headed to the shower, also needing to get ready for work. No matter what weird place his dreams had just taken him, or how muddled his mind was now because of it or even what sleep he'd lost on account of it, work wouldn't wait and there was no way he'd get away with being late.

Like the proverbial light bulb going off in his head, he realized with more clarity in this moment of thinking than the last one, that if he had his choice right about now, he'd go back to that moment in his dream, that moment of being safely tucked away in that embrace. He go back to that moment when he was mesmerized by those eyes silently filling him with something he couldn't get enough of and being swept away by that heart stopping kiss; of finally being loved for himself; even if it was just in the physical sense.

He'd go back to that moment and this time, he'd stay there.

It sure beat the hell out of the loneliness and heartbreak he'd endured time after time; this last heartbreaking breakup being the straw that had broken the camel's back. It was enough to make him wish he'd gone and joined that monastery back when he'd off-handedly joked about doing it. It had certainly crossed his mind last night as a distinct possibility for his future. _Wait a minute! Was that what had triggered this truly strange experience? But she just broke up with me a week ago! That's ridiculous!_

Every time he'd tried to date had ended badly, becoming yet another time in his life that was deeply painful and very nearly soul crushing. Most especially in the case of 'Amanda'. Having fallen for that young woman very quickly and almost too hard, he'd wound up almost getting killed by her and left him with a broken heart yet again and a soul that now cried silent tears destined for pain and failure. Apparently, this last relationship, with Melissa, had proven his soul was indeed destined for that.

Only his dreams, it seemed, had decided to play a cruel joke on him. He preferred thinking it was something he had eaten last night that just didn't agree with him. It hurt less to hold onto that explanation.

Tim knew that the reality of the situation with his dream had nothing whatsoever to do with anything he'd eaten before he went to bed, but rather, it had everything to do with Melissa. Not even two months ago, he had lost his head over the beautiful blonde haired coffee bar attendant with the most alluring brown eyes and had subsequently and successfully knocked her off her feet. With a whirlwind two months of dates and all night talks about themselves, each other and what they wanted out of life, he had rapidly fallen for her and hard.

At the same time, he'd done his best to hold the truth of his emotions back even though it had been extremely difficult. There had been times when Tim had felt like two different people; one who felt all of the emotions of a man falling in love and wanted to share them openly and one who refused to admit to any emotion at all for fear of being ridiculed or walked on or worse; abandoned.

Apparently, Melissa had gotten the same vibe from Tim. She'd refused to spend any time trying to work through whatever was causing him to seem like two different people; trying to get to know him on a deeper level Instead, she'd pled the incapability to work things out. She'd hidden behind the claim that she felt overwhelmed at the idea of there being hidden layers of who he was that she'd not yet been privy too. With a kiss to the cheek and a "I'll call you," she was gone and hadn't called him since.

Through the waves of regret and hurt, the only relief Tim had the opportunity to feel this time, had come from the knowledge that he'd managed to keep this relationship a complete secret from the team. The last thing he'd wanted was for any of them to have the ammunition with which to tease, taunt or laugh at him about. Now all he could think was, _Thank God, I won't have to take any ribbing from Tony about my weird dream. _

Dragging himself through the beginning of his morning routine, Tim felt like he was operating on auto-pilot, feeling almost displaced from himself, like he was watching someone else operate his body for him as his brain continued to remain muddled in the confusion left by his dream. The outer body feeling was yet another new experience of weirdness compounded with the twilight zone feel his dream had left him with. All he wanted was to go back to bed and sleep; this time, without dreaming. Against his own wishes, his brain jumped back on track and wildly raced to figure out what had just happened.

_What the hell was going on? What weird food had he eaten before he went to bed last night? Whatever it was, he'd make damn sure he didn't repeat that mistake again! The letdown when he woke up was almost too much to take! Wait, a minute! Had his brain just said what he heard it say? Letdown? _Sighing out in frustration, Tim looked himself over in the tall hallway mirror, noticing almost right away, that his boxers were still tented, which meant it would be a cold shower for him this morning _Oh, God, what was happening to him?_ Who would have thought that another painfully failed relationship would send his mind down the completely foreign road his dream tonight had taken him just now?

His dreams had never been so erotic or so not normal before. _Those eyes_! He couldn't get those eyes out of his mind. Everything he could read in those eyes still sent tingling down his spine and was keeping the tent going in his boxers, too. That embrace that felt so wonderful and right and safe; oh, God, he wished he were still back in dreamland. _God, what was he thinkin? He couldn't live there and he knew it! Too good to be true!_ Sighing loudly in frustration and confusion, Tim forced his feet in the direction of his bathroom. The need for a cold shower had never been so great before.

Maybe, just maybe, it could still be a good day and he could put this weird, sensuous dream out of his mind and forget about it. He could only hope so!

*****NCIS*****

"Hey, Probie! What's up with you? Almost late and lookin' a little ragged under the collar, too? Losin' sleep are we? Don't tell me, another all nighter with the elves and elf lords in gamer's life? After all these years, you'd think you'd grow up and find a new hobby by now." Tony relentlessly teased as Tim wearily trudged into the squad room with barely five minutes to spare. "Not like you to be this late, McGee. I thought we were gonna have to call out the calvery to locate your almost tardy butt. What's up with that?"

"Nothing, Tony." Tim replied firmly. "Morning, Ziva." He greeted his other teammate deliberately and politely partly in an effort to force the subject of Tony's attention off himself and onto something/anything else.

"Good morning, McGee." Ziva replied with a smile. "I believe Tony is right. You do look , oh, what is the word….?"

"Ragged." Tony offered with a grin firmly plastered on his face. "Actually, a better word would be the phrase, 'like crap' What gives, Probie? You've been absolutely mum about your off hours for months now, it's been worse than tryin' to break into Fort Knox! And this morning you're comin' in here lookin' like you haven't slept a wink."

"Like I said, Tony, it's nothing." Tim replied as he looked Tony square on and silently told him to back off; his eyes nearly shooting the message to him. "Just because I refuse to give you any ammunition to use against me, doesn't mean there's something wrong." He gave back as he took himself to his own desk without further distraction. Almost automatically, he set his backpack down and immediately booted up his computer

"Okay, okay. Not that I believe you or anything, but just don't look to me to bail you out when El Jefe starts getting' on your case, McLiar." Tony quipped as he sat down in his desk chair and glared at the younger man.

"Gettin' on his case about what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs casually asked as he strolled into the squad room on his way to his desk.

Tim quickly got busy booting up his work station and glancing through the file Gibbs had just slid onto his desk as he waited to hear how Tony was going to explain the conversation the boss had just walked in on.

"Nuthin', Boss." Tony replied quickly as he gave his full attention to starting up his computer and beginning the daily grind.

"Mmm Mmm. Cold cases" Gibbs calmly ordered, knowing his team hated the inactive periods of time in between new cases, that required them to peruse old unsolved cases in hopes of finding what they'd missed before or looking for new clues. Unfortunately, they had to be done.

"God, I hate cold cases!" Tony griped.

"Comes with the territory." Gibbs reminded him as they all got busy going through the one that had been assigned to them.

"Yeah, I know. Still hate 'em though." Tony groused as he glanced at each of his teammates, stopping to stare at Tim, already busy typing away on his computer, his attention turned inward, ignoring those around him already. There was something off about the probie's posture and the completely worn out look he was sporting this morning but it was obvious that the younger man wasn't going to let anyone in on what was going on with him; at least, not without more of Tony's infamous pushing until he got what he wanted; the juicy details!

Shaking his head in frustration since that kind of fun would have to wait until after work, Tony quietened down and got to work on his own assigned case file.

Silence descended on the squad room eerily as the four agents began reading their cases, but soon enough, the room became filled with the noises of clacking computer keyboards and telephone calls being made in pursuit of the answers for their unsolved mysteries. Tim relied on computer searches as his mainstay of finding the information and was soon lost in the world of cyber searching and simultaneously planning ahead for which route he would take next if this one or that one didn't pan out.

"McGee!"

Gibbs' barked voice finally penetrated Tim's withdrawn brain cells and the younger man looked up, over at the boss; and froze. _Those eyes!_

"Hey!" Gibbs sent his voice across the room in another bark as his youngest agent seemed unable to stop staring at him with his eyes opening wider, as if in shock. _What the heck was wrong with this kid? First it takes three times of calling his name to get his attention and now he looks like I've grown a second head or something!_

Tim's eyes snapped shut for a second as his brain stopped mid-thought while his heart pounded in his chest, his breathing unsteady and shaky. Swallowing hard, he forced himself to calm down, breathing in and out carefully. _This can't be right! It can't be real! Oh, God, don't let me look like an idiot over this. Have to stop thinking about this right now_! After a moment or two of deliberated breathing, he brought himself back online, opened his eyes again and looked back at Gibbs and dared to speak; his voice uneven and seemingly loud. "Boss?"

"Coffee Run" Gibbs said as if he were making an understood reasonable request instead of an unexpected order.

"Oh. Yes, Boss." Tim replied as he nearly flew from the squad room on the requested mission embarrassment coloring his cheeks before he quite made it past the boss' desk. The irritation on the boss' face had been unmistakable and Tim hated being on the receiving end of that on a good day – and this- was turning into a not so good day.

"What the heck's up with him?" Tony quipped as he watched his teammate disappear down the hall toward the back stairwell.

"Something on your mind, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked in his typical off-hand way of shutting down the topic of conversation.

"Uh, no, Boss. Nothing. Nothing at all." Tony stumbled though his backpedalling and quickly got back to the file in his hands.

Gibbs, on the other hand, was still trying to figure out what had been going on with his youngest agent for him to have reacted like that. It made no sense. He hadn't planned on sending him after the coffee, but after seeing him looking so unusually shocked and out of it, the boss was confident that sending him on that errand would help clear the kid's head and get it back in the game.

******NCIS******

Tim could hardly see straight as he walked to the coffee shop, his steps almost cautious and mind blowingly slow. _It couldn't be! His mind had to be playing tricks on him! There was no way this could be right!"_

Stop doing this to yourself. Just drop it!" Tim verbally scolded himself. Squaring his shoulders, he dropped the thought pattern into the outer limits of his thinking and turned his attention to the case he'd been reading, his steps picking up in pace and determination as he did.

By the time he got back to the squad room, Tim thought he'd stepped into yet another twilight zone. Everyone seemed to have taken happy pills or something while he'd been gone. Even the boss seemed to be in a genuinely good mood now, with all of them actually thanking him nicely for their drinks even if they didn't look up from their work. No head slaps were given out and no growling or yelling had gone down beyond that moment when the boss had needed his attention earlier in the morning. For the remainder of the day, everyone was being too nice and it was beginning to get scary when piled on top of everything else he couldn't quite get off his mind from the night before.

He managed to keep his thoughts focused on the case as he got back into studying and researching information for the cold case assigned to him. It wasn't long before he was once again, in his own little world of cyber searches and reading, bolstered by the equally busy teammates who together, kept the squad room free of disturbances as they trudged through their case files. The rest of the day passed with no further incidents of strangeness so the entire incident between Tim and the boss had been soon forgotten by all of them, except for Tim.

The events from within Tim's dream seemed to be keeping him company all day, despite his earlier efforts to put those thoughts under wraps; his mind nearly tripped over itself several times in an effort to make sense of it all. He found himself casting his eyes across the room at his boss several times throughout the day, moreso than he ever would have done on a normal day. Tim was thankful that no one had called him on those moments he couldn't help but try to catch a glimpse of those eyes; needing desperately to see that he was right (or wrong) once and for all. The uncertainty; that inability to know for sure one way or the other, was driving him insane!

The day dragged on and it seemed like it took forever, but eventually, quitting time arrived and the blessed words were spoken. "Go home!"

Tim flew from the squad room, too happy and too physically drained from sitting behind his desk all day to sit still for another minute. He couldn't help but be happy that he had gotten his dog settled with his parents for their retirement two months ago. It was a great match with their big fenced in yard and their days spent at home that could now be spent with the german shepherd for companionship and protection. It had turned out good for all of them, all the way around since nowow, when he was exhausted, like tonight, he could just go home and drop off to sleep without having to worry about Jethro's needs.

It seemed to take forever to get home , but eventually, Tim made it through his door, kicked off his shoes, locked up his badge and weapon, set his alarm clock, and dropped like a dead weight onto his bed, falling instantly asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

_He's here again, he can feel it without even opening his eyes. The adrenaline is already beginning to course through his veins with an increasing timber of expectancy, his heart already starting to race in anticipation of what lies ahead. This time there is no initial panic, his thoughts already long past that fear filled moment of uncertainty, focusing only on the thought of seeing those eyes again, of feeling that touch once more, as the cloaked stranger shows him how to feel like he's genuinely desired and desirable again._

_Opening his eyes now and looking around, his heart-filled wish is met, as they meet again across the shrouded room, his cloaked companion and he. Once again, those captivating eyes are looking back at him in that way he has yet to understand, even as they draw him in and almost immediately fill him with so much want and need, it leaves him nearly begging out loud to be touched. Just as he'd hoped; it's as if they're picking up right where they left off, desire already beginning to stir from within him._

_The feeling of de-je-vu sweeps over him unexpectedly, sending a shiver up his spine while the rational part of his brain splinters away, complaining that this suddenly feels too new and too frighteningly surreal. Instantly he finds himself frozen as if witnessing this from someone else's body since he's not sure what that what he's feeling is even real or even remotely close to what his mystery man's feelings are._

_In a weird wave of emotional vulnerability that hits with his next breath, Tim feels as if every positive emotion he felt last night has just disappeared; leaving him empty and devoid of the memories. He finds himself immediately beginning to search for the answers all over again but before he can even struggle to make sense of this pendulum he seems to be swinging on, his attention is drawn to movement across the room as the cloaked figure shifts and begins to move. How should he think of this mysterious stranger? His lover? _

_Wow, that sounds so strange even as it sends a thrill to his heart. Suddenly, that wave of emptiness is gone as quickly as the distance between them is eaten up by the steps his shadowed man of mystery has just quickly taken to seal the gap. Tim remembers now, exactly how he felt when he stood here before; remembers it in vivid detail. _

_He refuses to close his eyes now, just as he had then, not wanting to miss this moment either, as once again, that beautiful and still silent mouth descends on his own in a replay of the last time he was here. Just as he'd hoped, it instantly develops into another gentle, provocative kiss, this time, a kiss he knows with absolute certainty, he'd give his last breath for. _

_It's only a minute before Tim suddenly lets go of his internal struggle for a moment and begins to give back into the powerful kiss he can't get enough of, his own mouth seeking more and now the kiss has morphed into two mouths urgently sliding and pressing together, both thirsty to drink from the other, even as his shadowed lover begins to wrap him in his strong arms and hold him without reservation. _

_The sensory part of his brain shouts for joy and demands that Tim embrace every minute of this sensual ride he doesn't want to disembark from, while disbelief at his own reckless behavior fills the sensible part of his mind also fighting to be heard._

_Having this man in his arms, kissing him, finding out what it's like to really make out with another man for the very first time as being in this place has come to mean to him, soon has his trousers uncomfortably tight, heightening the pleasure he feels beginning to rip through him Tim's lost in the moment as their lips continue meshing and dancing together, eager tongues now dueling and thrusting against each other searchingly as their passions climb to even new heights._

_He no longer feels in control of the and it's an unfamiliar feeling but then again, he's never kissed a man before either and it's feeling _**_really_**_ good. So good, Tim can't stop the moan that escapes his throat as he remains locked into the kiss._

_Once again, the rational part of his mind is calling to be heard. How can he be so wanton as to give in to this when he doesn't even know who this is making out with him in such in increasingly passionate, sensuous way? What possessed him to do it the last time? _

_Amidst the tangling of mouths and the sought after embrace, his sensory receptive mind attempts to calm the rational one, refusing to stop trying to rationalize what's happening, claiming that it has to be someone he cares about – there's no way it could be someone he didn't know and know well. Come to think of it, there's no way this is real in the first place! But, oh, God, this passionate, endless kissing! It feels like he's died and gone to heaven to be kissed like this and to be able to give back into it without fear! _

_And those eyes! It would be so easy to get lost in those pools of welcoming desire! His brain stopped mid-gear once more. Could he already know who this was? Surely this couldn't be…..."_

_Still it would be nice to just go with the flow, the pleasure seeking side of his brain somehow manages to be heard since the rest of his body has also risen to the occasion, his boxers so tight now, it's beginning to be painful. God knows it felt so right the last time and oh, man, it feels so right this time too! He somehow knows deep down inside that he's safe here. _

_Before he can think on any of this more, he's pulled even closer into the embrace that now seems to literally wrap him in a blanket of protection and appreciation, as if his mystery lover can't get enough of him. Tim can't help but melt deeper into the whole experience just as easily as he'd melted into it before. This time, his eyes close without a struggle since he's already given up control without a second thought or concern, no longer worried about any of it, too caught up in the ecstasy he's awash in._

_Tim's heart squeezes tightly for a moment at the rush of overpowering emotion that fills him with sense of being protected by his once again cloaked companion, showing him another glimpse of what it feels like to be wanted without strings. _

_It's so effortless to trust in what he's seeing. Can he trust equally as easily in what he's feeling? Or will it just become yet another dagger through the heart and hurt like hell when this dream gets ripped away from him, never to return? _

_God, I wish I could wrap myself up in this feeling and never let it go! Tim's heart cries out with both despair and longing. _

_He feels a mixed wave of disbelief and incredulousness and even intense sadness rise up so quickly he fears he'll drown in it, as that sensible part of his thinking process fires off yet another warning shot, this isn't real! It can't be real! No one EVER wants you like this!_

_Instantly, strong, yet comforting arms begin to soothe him in comforting strokes up and down his back for a long wonderful moment before returning to enfold him once more, soothing his nerves and loosening the grip of disbelief, almost as if they've read his mind. Tim buries his head into the comforting embrace, too emotionally drained and needy to fight it any longer. _

_It isn't long before his emotionally starved sensory thought patterns begin to rationalize what his physical body has already decided to quit fighting and enjoy. Who is he to look such a long sought after gift horse in the mouth? This is just a dream, right? It isn't like he's giving his heart away again. That part of himself is safe here, isn't it?_

_Tossing his inhibitions aside, Tim throws himself into the here and now, letting his passion loose for the first time ever, returning not only the kiss now, but the caressing embrace as well, his hands beginning to travel soothing paths across his mystery lover's back as he loses himself into the moment with complete abandon. _

**_**BEEP** *BEEP**BEEP** **BEEP** *BEEP****BEEP** *BEEP**_**

**_********NCIS*******_**

Once again, Tim found himself ripped from his erotic dream as he lay half-awake in bed; he blinked several times trying to assimilate himself back to the present. Wiping a shaky hand across his face, he frowned as he glanced at the noisy offensive device that had pulled him back to his lonely reality, sighing with exhaustion as his brain registered the fact that it was in fact, 5 A.M. Time to get up and face the day; leaving the dream behind; again.

He was still turned on, so much so, he didn't dare even attempt to let anything brush up against his groin now. Breathing out slowly and deliberately, he forced himself to calm down and trample down on the emotions this roller coaster ride of dreams and reality had brought out. He can't afford this time spent trying to sort through it all. Work came first and couldn't be sacrificed for the sake of trying to make sense of this mess.

In a moment of released frustration, he raised his arm up and brought it down hard on the alarm clock, effectively shutting off its racket. Closing his eyes in an attempt to pull his scattered thoughts together, Tim found himself feeling such a wave of frustration, it brought burning moisture to his eyes and he recognized that it was close to becoming an anger unwilling to be squelched.

The emotional chaos he felt in his dream seemed to have drained him even more now as he struggled with sitting up and forcing himself to get out of bed and head for the shower. Once again, he stopped in the hallway and glanced at himself in the mirror, seeing as he expected, that he was still seriously looking worn out but at least his other brain had cooled off enough that his boxers were no longer tented. With a frown, Tim turned and headed to the shower, this time determined to not let anything stop him from getting ready for work.

His normal routine needed to be ready to face the day normally only took thirty minutes, took forty-five minutes this morning and had Tim seriously close to being late by the time he could fully separate the events of his dream from the here and now and what lie ahead of him for the day enough for him to be able to drive safely. He just hoped he could continue to keep Tony out of his personal business.

*****NCIS*****

"Hey Probie, you look like you're still missing out on sleep!" Tony blurted out the minute Tim stepped off the elevator at work at 6:50 in the morning. "You're almost late again, too. Starting a new trend are we? A new look; the walking dead, maybe?"

Shocked that the older man would actually be at work before him and equally tripped up by the words of Tony's first declaration that hit right on target for the truth, it was all Tim could do to not stop and stare with his mouth dropped open. Somehow, he managed to shake his head slightly without a word while continuing on to his desk.

It wasn't Tony's fault that Tim hadn't been able to actually find restful sleep in the midst of these strangely sensual dreams that he had yet to figure out or even come to grips with.

Taking Tim's shaking head for a negative answer, Tony launched himself into full disbelief mode. "No? You're telling me the reason you don't look rested has nothing to do with your boring life full of plenty of opportunity to get sleep? No way! Do NOT tell me you look so ragged out because you were busy getting busy with a chic! No way, man."

Feeling beyond exhausted and stressed out more than usual, Tony's barb punched the wrong button for the younger man. Tim dropped his bag on the floor and stalked up to Tony until he was mere inches from his face.

"I'm not telling you any such thing, DiNozzo. But, I **am **telling you this. From now on, my sex life is none of your damned business!"

Turning away, Tim snatched up his coffee mug and stalked from the squad room, in desperate need for a fresh cup of the caffeine jolt his mind was screaming for.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked incredulously, as he turned to look at Ziva.

Having watched the interplay between the two men, the Israeli beauty was grinning from ear to ear. That little showdown had been a long time in coming and although it hadn't been a blowup like she'd been expecting and actually looking forward to, it had still been fun to watch.

"That's what I wanna know, DiNozzo." Gibbs barked as he sauntered in and walked over to his desk without so much as a look over toward Tim's desk.

"Boss, I…" Tony stammered.

"You what, Tony? Can't speak, all of a sudden?" Gibbs smirked as he sat down and got busy going through his emails, what few of them there were.

"No, Boss, I just don't know what just happened here." Tony whined.

"It sounded to me like McGee finally told you to stop talking about his sex life, Tony." Ziva volunteered cheekily.

Gibbs glared at his Senior Field Agent from across the room.

"Boss, I…" Tony stammered.

"Is that right?" the boss wanted to know.

"I guess you could call it that." The Senior Field Agent admitted unwillingly.

"Sounds like good advice, DiNozzo." Gibbs commented before ending the conversation without another word as he picked up the phone and made a call.

*****NCIS*****

Tim returned to the squad room to find the boss on the phone and Tony sitting morosely behind his desk, looking like someone had just kicked his prized car. Ziva, on the other hand, was looking quite pleasantly satisfied and was quick to look Tim's way and smile at him encouragingly. Tim gave her back a small smile that didn't quite reach his tired eyes as he rounded his desk before he sat down and got busy going through emails and such; thereby setting the normal workday in motion once more.

It took a great deal of effort and a hell of a lot of self-discipline not to look across the room at Gibbs since the last thing Tim needed was a repeat of what had happened yesterday. His never-ending litany of thoughts still focused on those dreams continued to egg him on in spite of his determination to block them out. _Look at him, let's see those eyes again. You know you want to….you know what they do to you when you look into them. Go on! Look at him! Get him to look this way! You know you wanna get lost in those depths again! Go on!_

Shaking his head in an effort to send those troublemaking thoughts scattering to the far corners of his mind, Tim frowned. He couldn't afford this kind of distraction at work. The last thing he needed was Gibbs demanding an explanation for why he kept looking at him, the way he had yesterday. It wasn't something he could talk about, to anyone; most especially Gibbs!

Suddenly, it was as if his thoughts had rallied the troops and won the war, his eyes joining the mutiny as they traveled across the room and fixated on the boss. Luckily, Gibbs seemed completely unaware of Tim's dilemma this time, never even raising his eyes up from his work. With a small shake of his head, Tim forcibly returned his attention to his work once more, and the moment passed with no one the wiser.

Since the boss remained silently working at his desk and never once looked up or spoke to him personally, the morning passed with no incident and nothing that dragged Tim's attention away from his work. While he wasn't completely lost in his world of cyber searches this morning, he was busy enough that he remained focused on work for the remainder of the morning without any problem.

It felt like the morning would drag on forever with everything seeming to be happening in slow motion. Somehow, the day managed to progress on into the lunch hour and, desperate for the chance to get out of the office and breathe, Tim offered to make the lunch run, even offering to treat everyone to a sandwich at the local sub shop. For a change of pace and the need for help bringing back the food, Tim asked Jimmy to go with him, knowing the younger man never got to get out much and never got to spend time bonding with anyone on the team. He also knew that having someone along who would not delve into Tim's private life or push him to talk when he didn't want to would help him keep his mind away from his dreams. It would be easy to focus their conversation on things Jimmy liked to talk about. All Tim had to do was get the younger man to admit what they were.

As they talked amicably about everything from astrology to botony, the two made quick work of getting lunch brought back and it seemed to lighten the mood and the improve the pace of the day. Sure enough, it isn't but a few minutes after they'd finished eating and gotten back into their perusing of the cold cases that the phone rang and a callout came in.

"Gear up. Missing Petty Officer in Norfolk."

"Whoa, Boss. Why'd they call us?" Tony asked without seeming to think about his question.

"Might be because of the missing money he is charged with safeguarding, DiNozzo." The boss threw out there with a touch of sarcasm.

"Oh, well, yeah. That would be our jurisdiction." The Senior Field Agent answered knowingly.

"Glad it meets with your approval, Tony." Gibbs smirked at his Senior Agent's look of embarrassment.

Tim closed his eyes. If Tony is in his typical mood, this conversation would come back to bite them all in the ass and he really didn't want to be a part of it. The elevator car jolted into its' stop position and the troupe of agents all filed out and began their trek to the car lot for an agency vehicle.

"Shotgun." Tim threw out there calmly as he realized no one had called it. Three sets of eyes speared him with glares although one set quickly changed from the glare to a look of amusement and is that a touch of pride?

"Not fair." Tony griped.

"Tony, would you stop being such a baby?" Ziva demanded. "You are just angry because McGee spoke up when he realized we had not done so."

"I always ride shotgun when Gibbs drives." Tony groused.

"Have to get it like everybody else, DiNozzo." Gibbs reminded him with a smirk as they all climbed in and headed out to the crime scene.

******NCIS******

Two hours later, they found themselves loading up their gear and the criminal at the end of what turned out to be an exhausting chase for clues and solid leads. During the course of the investigation, Gibbs had sent Tony and Ziva back to NCIS for a second vehicle and had split the three agents up in different directions for questioning different persons of interests. The missing man and the missing money were eventually found by his girlfriend who was too honest to let the man get away with the theft. She immediately called Gibbs who had left his card with her earlier in the day and both sets of agents had raced to pick up the wanted man.

Upon their arrival, it was blatantly obvious that the Petty Officer wasn't going down without a fight. Before all was said and done, Tim found himself on the receiving end of the man's ire when he'd attempted to cuff the thief and if it hadn't been for Gibbs' stepping between Tim and the angry man, the younger agent would have gotten one serious kick to the ribs.

As it was, the boss was now sporting a seriously wrenched wrist, holding it up on his shoulder so it wouldn't get jarred as he stood looking his agents over to make sure none of them had gotten hurt in the melee. It had eventually taken all of them working together to get the stubborn criminal subdued and cuffed and they were all sporting at least a bruise or two, much like the time they'd taken on the Marine, Damon Worth when he'd been spaced out on steroids.

Tim was busy putting their gear back in the trunk of the car and Tony and Ziva were quite busy wrestling their dirt bag into the backseat of the agency vehicle and as Gibbs looked them over, he felt a wave of pride at their stamina and determination as well as their willingness to see that the bad guys get caught and justice is served. A commotion from the back of the car sent his attention toward his youngest agent.

McGee had already been looking pretty worn out and ragged before this case; but now, he looked downright wrung out and almost ready to fall out from exhaustion.

Tony and Ziva were both seething with anger; Tony at the probie for letting the boss get hurt; Ziva at the law breaking Petty Officer. Feeling their anger radiating off of them, Gibbs silently nodded Tony and Ziva in the direction of the second car that had arrived to transport the criminal, directing them to ride back with the guy and keep the guy in their custody. With one last glare in Tim's direction, Tony did what he was told and got in the second car with Ziva right behind him.

Gibbs handed Tim the keys without a word, and got into the passenger seat of the agency sedan. Just as silently, Tim got behind the wheel and started the car up, carefully driving them towards the Navy Yard, his attention fully on the road in front him. The first fifteen minutes of the drive home is eerily silent, with Tim feeling the weight of guilt like a ten-ton brick on his shoulders. Once again, Gibbs had gotten hurt and once again, it is Tim's fault, just like it had been when that car had knocked the boss' shoulder out when Gibbs had pushed Tim out of the way.

Stopped at a red light before the entrance ramp to the beltway, Tim found himself blinking hard to push the tears of frustration and guilt away. _God, why did someone always get hurt or killed around him? And why is it always Gibbs? He'd do anything for this man and all he ever seemed to do for him is get him hurt, for cryin' out loud! Guess he had one hell ofa head slap comin' Hell, Gibbs is probably gonna wipe the floor with him once his wrist is better! No doubt, Tony is waitin' to do just that when Tim got back to D.C._

"Knock it off, McGee." Gibbs grouched without opening his eyes or even picking his head up off the back of the seat where it lay while he rested.

"Yes, Boss." Tim answered demurely.

The worry must have come through in his voice just as it showed on his face, as the boss finally opened his eyes and looked at the younger man, meeting his gaze half way across the distance between them. With an audible sigh of obvious exhaustion, Gibbs spoke again, without letting go of Tim's gaze. "Not your fault, McGee."

With his eyes locked on those of his boss, Tim's mouth dropped and his breath hitched in his throat. Frozen in shock, he didn't notice the light turn green. The honking horns behind them finally got his attention and he turned his eyes back to the road as his brain scrambled to make sense of what can't be happening. _Those eyes! I'm not crazy_! _But, that can't be right! It's too surreal! I'm seriously overworked if my boss is following me home in my dreams!_

Never had Tim been so thankful to that he'd missed an entrance ramp to the freeway than at that very moment, as he quickly turned into the nearest gas station, desperately needing to get out of the car and take in some more air, quickly before he asphyxiated from shock. Floundering around mentally, Tim struggled with figuring out what the hell was going on with Gibbs since this was the first time he'd spoken to Tim like this without provocation. and those eyes that wouldn't stop haunting him.

As he nearly launched himself from the car almost before he had it in park, the young man never even looked back at his passenger, missing the look of concern that played out across the older man's face, his blue eyes narrowed with outright worry seldom seen.


	4. Chapter 3

Ten minutes later and Gibbs was mentally head-slapping himself for not getting his agent to talk to him about what ever was going on with him yesterday when he'd had the chance but accepted Tim's refusal to talk about it instead. Unbuckling himself, he had half-way reached for the door handle when the young man in question came back outside, coming around to the passenger side of the car and handing the boss his fresh hot coffee through the open window without so much as a single word. Gibbs knew this was not a good sign, as a silent Tim McGee is usually a seriously upset Tim McGee and if that were the case at this time, then it is the boss' fault.

"Sorry about the delay, Boss." Tim meekly offered without looking over at him, as he started the car back up and got them going back on the road again.

Rather than turn this into a bigger problem, Gibbs remained silent, hoping his agent would take the normal silence from him in stride. Within a minute, Tim's breathing had evened out and he actually seemed to relax into his seat more while he drove, obviously doing just what the boss had hoped.

The remainder of the ride was silent one with Tim keeping his eyes glued to the road while Gibbs kept his closed as he rested and actually enjoyed the peaceful quiet and good driving. Even when they finally reached the Navy Yard, Tim had nothing to say, his eyes still glued to the road. Finally, even the man who enjoyed silence more than most people couldn't handle the problem with this unnatural silence from his youngest agent for another minute. As the car slid into the parking spot, he spoke. "McGee."

Turning toward his boss as soon as he'd put the car in park and turned it off, Tim looked at him expectantly, waiting for the shoe to drop. He knew he'd been seriously withdrawn since the gas station, but he hadn't known how else to handle the shock in such close quarters. He'd done what he could to get his head back into the game. After all, he had the rest of the workday to get through. "Boss?"

Sighing in frustration, the boss changed gears, waiting to speak until he got out of the car, using that moment to rethink the situation first. Now wasn't the time for this discussion. Quickly, he snatched another topic out of thin air, seemingly on a moment's notice. "Don't let anyone rag on your driving. Nothin' wrong with it." Gibbs nearly growled as he began walking toward the building.

"Thanks, Boss." Tim answered quietly as he quickly caught up to Gibbs, falling into step with him as they silently walked to the employee parking garage elevator. Suddenly, the silence almost felt normal again.

*******NCIS******

The rest of the workday passed with little conversation in the squad room and plenty of anger still simmering between Tony and his probie. Tim understood that Tony was reacting like he always did when Gibbs got hurt and he hadn't been around to play superhero and stop it, like he'd been able to do with Maddie Tyler's case when she and Gibbs both would have drowned if Tony hadn't been there to get them both out of the submerged car.

Just like the last time Gibbs had gotten hurt protecting Tim from that car by pushing him out of the way, Tony was once again blaming Tim. But this time the younger man refused to make an issue of it in front of the boss. After all, Gibbs had made the effort to tell Tim he wasn't to blame. Somehow, hearing those words from the boss hadn't quite smothered the fire of guilt burning in his gut. He agreed with the principle of Tony's thinking so it made more sense to accept the responsibility.

It **was** Tim's fault that the boss had gotten hurt again. Just like it had been his fault the time before that. Truth be told, only the boss' words to Tim, stuck on constant replay in his mind, were keeping him from slipping into the giant guilt trip that seemed to be waiting to welcome him into its' murky depths just beyond his reach.

"_Not your fault, McGee."_

Oddly enough, Tim likened that to Gibbs intervening on his behalf yet again. After all, there was no denying that the boss' words on repeat in his head **were **making that difference. He wondered how much of that was because of those eyes that came with the voice. _Wow, where did that come from?_

******NCIS******

With everyone's case reports written up and the case officially put to bed, Gibbs was genuinely relieved to be able to cut the team loose much earlier than usual so they could unwind and catch up on rest, warning them to "stay on-call until five, when the day officially ends."

Watching them head out with Tony and Ziva heading out together leaving Tim trailing far enough behind that the elevator had already left him, the boss remained unsettled with his youngest agent's demeanor ever since the incident at the gas station. Realistic and unwilling to make further waves, Gibbs had every intention of leaving the younger man alone to work through whatever was knocking around in that brain of his, alone. _No. He needs to know I can see he's in trouble._

"McGee!" Gibbs called out just as the young man was stepping onto the elevator with several other people.

Sighing with frustration, Tim stepped back off the elevator and waved the others on, not wanting them to have to wait on him. Silently, he trudged back to the boss' desk and waited for this shoe to drop. He wasn't sure he was up to another shock, but really didn't have a choice, since this was the boss.

"Something on your mind, McGee?" Gibbs asked seriously.

"I'm okay, Boss. Thanks." Is all Tim offered as he struggled to hide his shock that the boss cared enough to ask.

"Yeah?" Gibbs pushed.

"I'm fine. Really." Tim attempted to convince him.

"You've been acting funny last couple a days, McGee. Starin' at me, keepin' to yourself more than usual and even goin' off on DiNozzo. Both Tony and Abby have complained that somethin's buggin' you and you won't talk to them about it. I need glasses to read, doesn't make me blind, McGee."

Tim sighed as he struggled to think on how to handle this without blurting everything out. Didn't anyone understand he COULDN'T talk about this? After all, there was the good ole DA/DT in full force around here. Not to mention the older, yet no more appreciated jokes from a ways back about Tim being gay because Tony found out he used body lotion, got a manicure and took baths.

That was one topic of conversation; he NEVER wanted to have with Tony again! Tim had never forgotten what Kate had told him about Tony telling some of the employees at the Agency that Tim was gay just to cut Tim out of the dating pool within the hallowed walls of NCIS, either.

No, he definitely couldn't talk to anyone about it. Who would take him seriously about these dreams of his, anyway? Besides, he was still trying to figure out what 'it' was anyway, He knew that while the boss was not homophobic; he was a hard-core marine and most likely did not support the idea of a gay relationship, even if Tim hadn't even made that leap yet.

Tim refused to put Ducky in the middle by confiding in him, causing the kindly older man to have to keep such a thing from his longtime friend, the boss, would not be right. Silence was all Tim had to get him through this troubled time as he tried to sort through this craziness his dreams had brought down on him.

"I'm handling it, Boss." Tim offered quietly so his answer wouldn't be misconstrued as disrespectful.

Gibbs looked at him for a long silent minute. Finally, he appeared to be satisfied enough to let it drop. "Okay."

Tim nodded in thanks and turned to walk away.

Surprisingly enough he was stopped by a hand clamping supportively down on his shoulder. "McGee. Don't forget, my door's always open." The boss' face now clearly showed he knew there was more going on than Tim was sharing, but short of letting him know he was there for him, wasn't going to push any harder. He was trusting Tim to open up before whatever it was got to be too much for him to handle alone.

Tim blinked in surprise at the quiet tone that for some reason suddenly sent a shiver up his spine and seemed to be leaving him just a tad bit breathless. Part of his brain wondered why he'd be surprised to hear this rare offer of support from the man after the little meeting they'd had about this yesterday. Swallowing hard, Tim looked up at the older man and offered his thanks, his voice shaky at best since he was still trying to process everything he could see in the man's expression and read in his voice's inflection.

"Thanks, Boss. Is there anything else?" He was smart enough to know there was much more being said here than the words themselves and Tim was trying hard not to miss any of it, his eyes now scrutinizing the boss as carefully as the man himself usually did his agents.

"Nope. Go on, get outta here." Gibbs replied offhandedly, seeing his agent thrown for a loop for some inexplicable reason.

"Nite, Boss." The younger man said as he turned and headed back out of the squad room, suddenly anxious to be gone.

Watching him go, Gibbs could only shake his head in wonder and uncertainty. _What to do from here?_

*****NCIS*****

Another dream filled night; this time an exact repeat of the two dreams that had rocked his world before with those unmistakable piercing blue eyes and that mouth that made love to his own so wholly and passionately, along with those arms whose strength as they held him tight, still brought tears to his eyes, soon had Tim awake and completely frustrated. Looking over at the alarm clock when he'd been roughly yanked from the second attempt at sleeping in one night, Tim realized it was, once again, only three A.M. Letting out a deep frustrated sigh, he got out of bed and shuffled over to his computer, powering it up and shuffling off to the kitchen to start his coffee while he waited for the cyber world to open up for him.

Maybe it was time to do some checking into this idea. His dreams had filled his head with more than just the notion now he was ready to find out what that meant to really travel down that road. There were so many questions he needed answers to: _How something like a relationship between two men could even happen. What did two men do for each other; to each other? Where is it this could go, exactly?_ There were more but he'd start with finding the answers to those. He had ideas, after all, he wasn't an idiot, but he had to admit he was definitely a newbie in this area.

And that was something he wanted to change real quick. He needed to know everything because from what he'd dreamed, it was certainly worth trying out. A part of his brain scoffed at the idea that he would think of this like trying on a shirt and casting it aside when he decided he didn't like it. Relationships didn't work like that. _Research. That's what he needed to do. Research his options. _Suddenly, he couldn't surf the web or read fast enough.

*****NCIS*****

Two hours and an entire pot of coffee later, Tim was in shock. He'd searched site after site and wound up with more information than he knew what to do with; of stories and clubs and more. Bookmarking the sites he needed to read up more on, Tim shut down his computer and headed off to the shower. Somehow all this research had opened his eyes to so many possibilities in the world of getting involved in a relationship with another man, that as he stood underneath the soothing spray of the hot shower, Tim made the decision that he wanted to find a way to do follow up on at least some of what he'd learned while he should have been sleeping.

*****NCIS*****

Wearily trudging his way into work just five minutes before the official start of the work day, Tim wasn't really surprised to find the boss glaring at him for a long minute, this time those eyes far from mesmerizing. As Tim set his backpack down under his desk and swiveled in his chair so he could power up his work station, the first axe of probably what was to be many, fell.

"McGee! With me!"

With a resigned sigh, Tim quietly got back up out of his chair and followed the boss to the elevator. Knowing he was heading for 'the boss' office', had Tim's gut clenched even as he continued on, unwilling to do anything to make it worse for himself or a scene for the team. The day hadn't even started yet and already he was in trouble. That certainly didn't bode well for the remainder of the day. The talk they'd had the night before had already slipped away into the land of forgotten memories after all the learning he'd been doing for the past several hours. It probably would have served him better if he hadn't been so quick to forget that talk.

As he expected, no sooner had to elevator doors closed and the box begin to descend to another floor, did Gibbs flip the switch, throwing the elevator into its' stop position. Tim had braced himself but still felt the flip/flop of his stomach and had to swallow hard to settle himself down.

"Last chance, McGee. What's goin' on with you?" Gibbs demanded in that quiet yet 'don't even think about not telling me the truth' tone.

Tim swallowed hard and barely touched glances with the man, too sensitized to what meeting those eyes head on had been doing to his libido lately, even if he was wrong and those eyes in his dreams didn't belong to this man; the similarities was just too uncanny. "Just havin' trouble sleeping, Boss."

"Why?"

"Dreams." Tim admitted quietly but refused to elaborate further. He wasn't sure why he admitted to that much as it was.

Gibbs watched his youngest agent struggle to stay quiet while equally struggling to answer the questions. He wanted Tim to open up and let him in, but knew that wouldn't happen until Tim was ready. Again, the time hadn't come yet for that to happen.

More importantly, as exhausted as the young man obviously was on his feet, Tim was now a liability in the field and Gibbs hated it when his agents let themselves get out of synch like this. He counted on them always being at there best and this worn out, barely awake excuse for an agent wasn't even a subject he wanted to get started on. But, this time, he had no choice. Tim needed a wake-up call.

"Go see Ducky. Consider yourself on desk duty until he tells me otherwise." The stern tone of his voice lent no chance that his disappointment would be missed.

Gibbs flipped the elevator switch back on and wordlessly returned to the squad room, leaving Tim in the elevator, until that is, the young man took himself from the front elevator to the back stairs without a word to anyone.

"Boss?" Tony questioned, too curious and restless after all this toeing the line stuff and staying relatively quiet for the past two days. He'd watched his probie progressively show up more worn out and almost miserable as the week wore on; not to mention going off on Tony the way Tim had and now this.

"Talk to him later, DiNozzo. Cases won't get done by themselves." The boss ordered without looking up from his work.

Without the encouragement to keep the conversation going, it was clear that the boss wasn't in the mood to let anything more be said about whatever it was going on with their teammate.

*****NCIS*****

Tim nearly flinched when he realized that Ducky wasn't alone in Autopsy when he arrived on the tails of Gibbs' aggrieved conversation with him; or had it been a lecture? Either way, Tim's day had just taken a serious nose-dive. It was never a good feeling when the boss was disappointed in you and with the man plaguing Tim's dreams in the erotic sense, it was seriously muddling Tim's brain at the moment; making him more sensitive to it all. Carrying the weight of that disappointment on his shoulders, he trudged into Autopsy without a word of greeting to either occupant.

"Timmy!" Abby squealed as she nearly flew across the room at him, engulfing him in one of her 'Abby-hugs'. "Where have YOU been?" she asked him loudly. "You have not been to see me all week!"

"Yeah, Abbs. I know. Couldn't wait to complain to Gibbs about it, could you?" Tim griped, still feeling the sting of the boss' lecture on the subject mere minutes ago.

"Timothy!" Ducky admonished him sternly as Abby smacked him hard on the arm.

"Ow! What was _that_ for?" Tim demanded angrily.

"That's what you get for being mean! What is WITH you? Why wouldn't I tell Gibbs that I'm worried about you? He's your team leader!" Abby demanded in turn.

"Funny, last time I said something to someone about being worried about **you**, you got mad at me and called it _gossip_." Tim replied still in snit.

"What is your problem, **McGee**?" Abby demanded even more pissed off.

Tim stopped cold, no longer willing to verbally spar with her. Abby would never admit to her double standards, he knew that. It was better just to step back, offer an apology and let her go on her way. It was the only way he'd survive this skirmish. He was sorry he was taking it out on Abby, but her deliberate avoidance of his point was not helping his mood. Either way, he still owed her an apology.

"Abby, I'm sorry. I'm just really tired and haven't been able to sleep lately." He offered sincerely.

"Doesn't get you off the hook, McGee, you shouldn't have avoided me." Abby griped petulantly.

"I don't understand why you couldn't just talk to me first." He threw at her, angered anew that she would use her status as Gibbs' favorite to cause trouble for him like that with the boss.

"Maybe because you've been avoiding me all week, McGee!" She replied hotly.

"Like you've been avoiding me? How many times have you called me or come up to the squad room, Abby?" Tim was angered once more that she hadn't even attempted to accept his apology. All the same, he offered one more attempt to defend himself. "I've been busy with work!"

The Forensic Tech glared at him with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"You know what?" Tim muttered dejectedly as he stepped around Abby towards the silently watchful M.E. "I can't do this right now. Ducky, can I talk to you, please?"

"Certainly, Timothy. Abigail, if you'll excuse us, please, I believe you have the answer you've been seeking now?" The M.E. gently dismissed Abby, knowing Tim wanted to talk to him alone.

Abby stomped angrily from the room, "Don't think we're done having this conversation, McGee, because we're not!"

As the Autopsy doors hissed closed behind her, Tim let his breath out he hadn't even realized he'd been holding in. "Whew"

"I must say, Timothy. I don't recall ever hearing you respond quite so angrily to Abigail before."

"She ratted me out to Gibbs. Now he's mad at me. I'm just tired of her using her status as his favorite to do end runs around us like that, Ducky." Tim complained.

"What you are, young man, is tired. Jethro has already phoned me and explained the situation to me. I can see where his concern is coming from and I can see that he is correct to be so concerned. Before I even begin to monitor your vital signs, I will say that you _will _remain on desk duty for the remainder of the week, dear boy. While I completely understand your dislike of being on the receiving end of Jethro's ire, it is, as you have just admitted, not without merit this time. Your behavior towards Abigail is further proof of such and I believe you will agree once you have had adequate rest with which to think clearly."

"I know." Tim guiltily conceded all of Ducky's points in general He knew the M.E. was seldom wrong about these things. "Guess it's my own fault, anyway."

"What do you mean, Timothy?" the M.E. inquired as he dug out his blood pressure cuff and put it around the younger man's arm and applied the pressure to air it up accordingly.

"Been having trouble sleeping. If I'd just gone ahead and taken some over the counter sleep aid, I probably would be fine. I just hate taking them." The younger man dejectedly admitted to the one person who remotely stood a chance of helping the situation improve, even if it was just by giving him something to help him sleep restfully.

"Ah, yes. Jethro mentioned your explanation for your trouble sleeping was due to dreams. Timothy, you do realize that you can always come to me and we could try to discuss the dreams and see if there is a way to deal with them without you having to take the sleep aid you don't like." Ducky gently admonished him.

"Don't wanna be a bother." The young man defended his earlier choice not to confide in the M.E.

"I'd venture that there is much more to your reasoning than that; but I'll leave you your privacy, young man." Ducky surmised reasonably with no sign of feeling put out at Tim's refusal to confide in him before now.

"Sorry." Tim offered quietly with yet more guilt.

"There is nothing at all to apologize for, Timothy. The need to keep something intensely private; just that, is perfectly understandable."

Tim nodded silently as Ducky set the stethoscope to his chest to listen to his breathing.

"Thank you."

"However, surely you must realize by now, that keeping it all locked away is often times more detrimental to us than asking someone to help us muddle through and aid us in making sense of whatever it is that is weighing us down, Timothy?"

"I can't talk about this." Tim denied."

"Timothy…"

"No one would understand, they'd think I was crazy, Ducky."

"Now you know better than that."

"Except you, I know, but you….even if you didn't make fun of me for it, it would put you in an awkward position and I don't want to do that to you."

"Ah, I see. While I'm puzzled by your at least partial belief that I would poke fun at your for whatever this is, perhaps we should allow me to make the decision for myself, dear boy?" The M.E.'s tone was sympathetic with no trace of recrimination.

"I guess. But I can't explain it or talk about it here." Tim conceded. Of course, the kindly older man would want to hear the crux of the problem at least, before allowing anyone to continue to muddle through in silence if he had become aware of the sleep they were losing over it. Tim should have been prepared for this; but he hadn't thought Ducky would have been able to through Tim's defenses like this and was ill-prepared to keep him at bay any longer.

"Perhaps we should talk about this later? Why don't you come to dinner at my house and we'll talk about it then? Let's see if we can't do something about this problem you're having, alright?" The genuine offer could not be turned down.

"Thanks, Ducky. I'll think about it. Guess I need to go back up to work now." Tim surmised with a touch of regret, considering the way Gibbs had shown his disappointment in him earlier. There was no way of knowing what Tim would be walking into up there now.

"Yes, I suppose you should. And I would like for you to drink plenty of water today and do make sure you eat a full, healthy lunch as well, young man. Here, take this document I've just signed on up to Jethro and everything should be fine."

"Thanks again, Ducky. For everything." Tim offered with a genuine smile of gratitude as he headed back up to work.

*****NCIS*****

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs offered into his desk phone receiver before setting it back down on the cradle, watching as Tim returned to the squad room, walking directly up to Gibbs and handing him the signed form Gibbs had been expecting.

After a minute of genuinely looking the document over, Gibbs glanced at his now nervous agent and gestured with his head for Tim to return to his desk, silently handing him a folder at the same time. Tim took the folder, silently nodded in response to the boss' silent order, and returned to his desk without further discussion. Even Tony and Ziva kept mum as work was once again resumed wordlessly as the MCRT got down to the business of trying to solve cold cases.


	5. Chapter 4

The end of this work day came like any other, quietly and without fanfare as Gibbs looked up from his work and removed his reading glasses. He sighed with exhaustion and rubbed at the soreness the nose pads always caused when wearing the frames for a long time. He made a decision there and then knowing that they had been at it for far too long as it was and damn, if he was bone weary then his team sure as hell had to be. "Go home!"

Watching as his agents closed down their work stations and hitched their gear bags up on their shoulders almost in complete synchronization with each other, Gibbs wondered if they all didn't need to catch up on some sleep. Now that he was taking a minute to look them over, he could see the signs he hadn't noticed before. The beginnings of circles under their eyes and their slightly drooping shoulders along with their lackluster goodbye' and slow pace all seemed to add up to that problem.

Not wanting them to squander this chance to get some of that much needed sleep, the boss stood up and garnered his team's attention in his trademark way. "DiNozzo!"

As Gibbs' holler reached the trio from across the first floor, they all stopped and turned back to look at the man who'd issued the directive.

"Boss?" Tony asked in slight confusion.

"Don't even think of doin' anything but goin' home to get some sleep! Any of ya's!"

The trio of 'yes, Boss's that assaulted his ears gave him comfort since he knew none of them would disobey the order. Without a backwards glance at his once again retreating team, Gibbs picked up his coffee cup and headed out of the squad room in search of a fresh cup of coffee and the voice of reason he long ago learned to pay heed to.

"Ah, Jethro, what brings you to these depths, my friend? Your team has no active case at the moment, I believe."

"Nope. Just sent 'em home."

Ducky looked at the clock on his wall in amazement. "I believe that must be a first for you. I don't think you have ever sent your team home so early before."

"They needed the down time. Gave 'em orders to go home and sleep."

"Ah, I see. A strategic plan in the works after all. Very Team Leader of you." Ducky smiled as Gibbs flashed a genuine smile in return.

"Take that as a compliment." Gibbs allowed.

"As well you should. Now then, if your visit is not case related, then perhaps it is the conversation we touched on earlier between our troubled young agent and our Forensic Scientist that brings you to me for some sort of explanation?"

"Uh-uh. Just wanna know if we should be forcing McGee to take a day off."

"Jethro, if I believed that it was necessary, I would have already alerted you to as much. Timothy simply needs a good hot meal or two and a decent night's sleep. Which reminds me, he promised to think about coming to dinner at my house this evening. I do wonder if he's forgotten."

"Not likely, Duck. He'll probably be sittin' in your driveway when you get home." Gibbs joked with a smirk.

"Hmm. Equally not as likely, because our young man knows my address as well as he does yours and I am pained to say, that information is sketchy at best."

"He's been to my house."

"How many times?" Ducky asked with a knowing smirk.

"He's been there at least twice that I can think of. Hell, Duck, he drove me back and forth to work for a week just last year!" The Team Leader reminded his friend.

"And for what reason have the occasions been that he was at your residence?" The M.E. pushed with all seriousness.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Gibbs growled.

"Trust me, Jethro, it has very much to do with the state of mind Timothy was in and whether or not he can trust his recollections from that time period enough to get him to your home if he ever needed to talk to you as you have offered him to."

"You know why he was there, Duck."

"That is exactly my point, my dear friend. Both of the times he was at your home were case related, distracting Timothy from the details of your actual address and location, especially given the fact that he did not drive himself there on either occasion. As I recall, one of those occasions was after dark, as well."

Gibbs blinked. He hadn't ever realized that. He'd always assumed Tim would have been among the first to know where he lived with his computer access abilities and all.

Ducky watched his friend process that information for a minute before he continued on: "Additionally, Jethro, that week he was privileged enough to find himself welcome to your home, it was, as you stated, to help you while injured and as we both know he was exhausted that entire week. I doubt very seriously that if asked at this time, where you reside, he would be able to recall such information."

The younger man's blank look was almost comical, causing Ducky to let loose a small smile. "Yes, I wondered if you thought it through when you advised him the other day that your open door policy included him." The M.E. remarked offhandedly.

Gibbs voiced his irritation at this conversational track. "There a point in there somewhere, Dr. Mallard?"

"Of course. I simply wondered if you when you expressed that offer to him," the M.E. remarked offhandedly. "You made sure to give him your address?"

"McGee's running to you now?" Gibbs asked incredulously.

"Absolutely not, Jethro! I'm appalled that you would even entertain such a notion even for a moment! I happened to be passing through from the back elevator to the front and overheard your conversation. Nothing more."

Gibbs blinked as he pulled his thoughts back together. He had gone out on a limb just then, actually thinking Tim would do something like that. He knew and trusted Tim better than that. Finally, he recalled something that would put this conversation to rest in a way that made sense.

"Duck, it's McGee. You know as well as I do he'll GPS your damn address and find a way to get there. He'd find his way to my place if he wanted to bad enough." Gibbs' tone was the epitome of impatience

"Oh, Jethro." Ducky gently admonished.

"Ducky, I did not come down here for a lecture! Do we need to make him take a day off or not?"

"As I stated earlier, my friend, that will not be necessary, provided Timothy is able to eat adequately to serve his body's nutritional needs and get the sleep he needs. Speaking of which, I really must call him and remind him of our earlier conversation." Ducky stated as he dug out his cell phone and dialed the speed dial number for the agent in question.

As the phone began to ring, the M.E. put his end of the conversation on speakerphone while he put his hands to work straightening up his desk and signing paperwork so he could close up and head home.

_"Hey, Ducky. I haven't forgotten."_ Tim's quiet voice rang out through the quiet autopsy suite.

"Wonderful. How does dinner at 7 sound?"

_"Like you weren't planning on giving me a choice?"_ Tim asked dryly.

"Timothy, be a good lad and do not fight me on this, alright? You have already agreed with me that you need at least one full night of rest and I intend to see that you get it. It is, after all, only Wednesday and there are still two workdays left for you to get through before you have the weekend off to rest more fully." The M.E. gently admonished as he fought not to laugh at Tim's attempt at humor within the stressful situation.

_"I know, Ducky and I appreciate it. Really. I'll be there."_ Their renowned gentleman was back in good form with the genuine manners the response was full of.

"Timothy, are you alright to drive?"

_"I'm on the bus. I didn't drive in today."_

_"_Very good, lad. Do remember to think about letting me in on whatever's bothering you so you might find some peace about it."

_"I'm still thinking that over."_ Tim honestly answered him a tad bit defensively.

_"_All right, my friend. I won't push. I'll expect you at 7."

_"Thanks again, Ducky."_

_"_You are quite welcome dear boy. I shall see you shortly."

_"Okay. Do you want me to bring anything?" _Tim asked softly. He already knew the answer but didn't want to turn up empty handed.

"Not a thing, Timothy. Just bring yourself."

Tim chuckled lightly. _"Alright. Thanks Ducky. Bye."_

As the call was disconnected, the silence seemed to taunt Gibbs with its' emptiness as if to allow the haunting words of the conversation just ended to reverberate through Gibbs' head. Unable to shrug the bad feeling he had developed in the pit of his stomach about whatever was going on with his youngest agent, he did the only thing he could do; made for the exit, leaving the expert to handle the situation.. "Lemme know how it goes, will ya, Duck?

"Certainly, Jethro. You would do well to remember what I told you earlier in the day, my friend. Our young man needs our help not our censure. It matters not that he is unwilling to let you in at the moment. It only matters that you continue to allow him to see that you will not give up on making yourself available to him; so that when such time comes that he does allow himself to confide in you; he will know without a doubt that he still has that option!"

Gibbs had stopped moving toward the door as soon as Ducky had started speaking again and now stood contemplating his friend from across the room. Although the older man usually took the long way around a short conversation, the point had still been received and understood. "I hear ya, Duck. All I can do is try."

"Yes, my friend, I agree. I can only hope you continue to do so."

"Workin' on it, Duck." Gibbs conceded as he left out. "Nite!"

"Good night, Jethro." The M.E. spoke into the now empty air, a deep sigh leaving out of his lungs on the tail end of his words. With a frown, he realized he hadn't even remembered to inquire as to how his friend's wrist was doing; whether or not it was still hurting him since he'd hurt it just the day before. Vowing to do so after he'd gotten home and gotten dinner started, Ducky felt a little better about the unintended slight he'd committed.

Looking around him, he saw that everything had been tidied to his satisfaction and he could now head home and prepare dinner for himself and his expected guest. He found himself hoping that tonight would prevail itself to much more conversation than what was usually provided for the young man at the heart of his concern. All Ducky could do was try. It was a good thing that one thing the M.E. had plenty of; was patience. Something told him he would need every ounce of that commodity before this situation was resolved.

******NCIS******

Thursday morning dawned bright and cheerfully full of singing birds, even at the impolite hour of five in the morning. Getting ready for work as usual, Ducky had to smile as he recalled the way dinner turned out the previous evening.

There had been a moment or two throughout the evening when the M.E. had found himself rather put out with his own errors in judgment; such as when Tim had admitted the only way he'd found Ducky's house had been because he'd asked Jimmy for the address and directions. Getting Tim to agree to spend the night in his guest bedroom had taken a little doing; but with a promise of a ride back to his apartment in the morning, the young man had given in and even offered a smile when Ducky had placed a before dinner drink in his hand.

Tim had smirked. "You're a doctor and you're offering your patient alcohol?"

The older man had smiled in return. "Yes, well, in this case, I believe the patient has earned the privilege."

Tim had returned the smile genuinely; the brightness of it lighting up the room enough that it had lightened Ducky's heart about getting to the bottom of the young man's difficulties.

After dishing up the beef stew that Ducky had left cooking in the slow cooker all day, the M.E. had encouraged Tim to get comfortable at the kitchen table and they'd shared a quiet dinner without any talk of problems or even work. With joint effort, the cleanup from dinner had taken mere minutes and they had retired to the study to sit in comfortable easy back chairs, the time for conversation that had been expected, finally at hand.

Ducky had still been bothered by the young man's words from earlier in the day, as they'd come back to him in that after dinner silence

_"...even if you didn't make fun of me for it, it would put you in an awkward position and I don't want to do that to you."_

He had felt the need to get the young man to explain at least that much even if he wouldn't talk about anything else that was bothering him. Somehow, the M.E. had known that the answer to why he had said that was the answer to what was bothering him. Ducky had taken a deep breath and opened up the conversation.

"Timothy, would you mind telling me why you would believe for a moment that I would, as you stated, make fun of you for whatever it is that's been bothering you?"

Tim had taken a deep breath of his own, glanced at the M.E. and then sent his eyes back down to the floor at his feet before answering quietly in the form of a question.

"You remember that case with the gang members and the marine who were all killed by that double crossing gang member and then found frozen in the pond?"

"Yes, I believe I remember it quite well. As I recall, it was one of our joint cases with our esteemed FBI Agent, Fornell. Our lady agents were quite lucky that dreadful evening when that slime ball was unable to take them out; though it certainly wasn't for lack of trying."

"Yeah. I know. But, I'm talking about the stuff flyin' through the rumor mill earlier the day we landed that case: when Tony went snooping through my desk and found the lotion?" Tim clarified as he recalled, nearly word for word, the memory that had remained a part of him and had brought him to the decision to hold everything about this inside.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_"Apricot oil, aloe Vera... Shea butter?" Tony hollered out in mockery._

_"I didn't know you were so interested in skin care." Ziva remarked in her effort to make fun of him in return._

_"Yeah, it's not mine. It's McGee's. Maybe the Probie is gay" Tony replied derisively enough there was no doubt he was seriously not claiming any kinship to his supposition.._

_"I'm not gay, Tony." Tim argued as he returned to the squad room and yanked his lotion out of Tony's hand, shoving it back into his desk drawer._

_"Are you saying there's something wrong with being gay, Timothy?" Ziva asked in genuine interest. _

_"No, that is not what I am saying." Tim defended himself,_

_"Bi-curious. I suppose now you're gonna tell us that a lot of your friends are of the homosexual persuasion and that I should be more sensitive." Tony mocked with all seriousness._

"_No, actually, I was going to tell you to stay out of my desk. " Tim replied angrily._

_"Right, because you wouldn't want word spreading that you're (READING) "Deep moisturizing to bring out your feminine glow." Tony laughed. _

_"I have dry skin, okay? My doctor recommended it" Tim attempted to explain himself. _

_"Ha! Well, you're walking a slippery slope there, Probilitious. Before you know it you're going to be taking bubble baths with your clogs on." Tony replied in complete seriousness._

"_What is wrong with bubble baths? Tim asked in genuine confusion._

_"I'm just saying, Probie, the whole metrosexual thing isn't working for you."_

_"I got it, Tony. Joke's over " Tim stated seriously, now fed up with the whole conversation._

_"I'm not joking, man. We all know that the ladies love a macho man who is in touch with his feminine side. But I've got to tell you, I think you're coming off... a little gay."_

_"Because he uses body lotion and likes to take bubble baths? I.." Ziva tried to defend Tim's silence._

_"Did you forget the manicure?"_ _Tony snidely threw in._

_"The manicure was only once and it was because I tore a cuticle" Tim was getting snappy now, his anger rising quickly.._

_"You just set off gay-dar across the entire Atlantic seaboard." The Senior Field Agent instructed him with all sincerity._

_"Tony, I am not gay!" Tim was nearing the end of his allotment of patience.._

_"This isn't about orientation. This is about image." Tony reminded the clueless probie.___

_"So, now your image is homo-pubic?" Ziva asked with all due seriousness.___

_Tony was quick to correct the point made in error. "The term is 'homophobic'' And no. Prejudice of any kind is an ugly thing. Listen, girls like guys who like guys but they like guys who like guys who like-"_

___***END FLASHBACK***__  
_  
Oh, dear, Timothy! You actually recall that entire conversation? The M.E. had exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah," Tim had answered as if it were no big deal to remember a conversation from several years back, in that much detail. "Kinda left an imprint on me about what they thought of the whole 'being okay with gay' attitude was concerned."

"Oh, dear. What I recall is hearing from Jethro how he was quite amused at overhearing that particular conversation. He could hardly keep a straight face as he relayed it to me later in the day." Ducky had informed the younger man at that point.

"I figured that was how you heard about it. No wonder he was making fun of me right alongside Tony." Tim griped as he shared that memory, as well.

_"Is something wrong, Boss?" Tim asked nervously as the boss stood staring at him while they rode the elevator down to the front entrance._

_"Just admiring your feminine glow" Gibbs answered back almost offhandedly, leaving no room for doubt that he'd heard the conversation between Tim and Tony and was making fun of Tim for it.. _

"Timothy, do not for a moment believe Jethro is even on the same level of poking fun at people as Anthony." Ducky had been quick to gently admonish the young man.

"I know, Ducky. But, it snowballed from there and before it was over, every one of you except for Abby and Jimmy were making fun of me for it in one way or another." Tim's answer had been quiet yet defensive.

"I was unaware you had counted myself among that crew of those who were doing so." Ducky had surmised sadly,

"I guess, it just really hit like a punch to the gut to hear you join in on it, too." Had been the younger man's answer as he recounted what he remembered of that rather short conversation

_" ... Is that aftershave I smell?" The M.E. inquired_  
_. _  
_"Old Spice. I had to shave mid-day" Tim replied casually._

_"Yes, I've heard about your infatuation with ... lotions." Ducky smirked as he watched the young agent blush furiously._

"Yes, I can see where my words could have been taken as such. I was afraid then that my comments would indeed be misconstrued. I do so apologise, Timothy. The subject never arose again, otherwise I would have clarified what I meant on the matter. I promise you, my friend that my intention was never to poke fun in such a way that it would lead you to mistrust me as someone you could confide in." Ducky had been quick to earnestly offer on the heels of that reminder of that specific conversation.

"Thanks for that, Ducky. Believe it or not, it does help, even now." Tim's acceptance of the M.E.'s apology had been expected but welcomed just the same.

"Then I am glad we had this talk. I presume that this is also the topic of the dreams that have been keeping you awake at night?" Ducky had pushed things along in hopes of getting Tim to continue opening up and stop holding it all inside where it was costing him much more than lost sleep.

"In a roundabout way." Tim had attempted to dodge the question.

"Timothy, why don't you just tell me what the trouble is? Perhaps I can help. I certainly will not make fun, no matter what the situation might be." Ducky had earnestly vowed.

Tim had taken a deep breath and slowly let it out. Finally, for the first time in that entire conversation, he'd allowed himself to look over at the M.E. as he quietly spoke from the depths of his problem-ridden heart. "I think I'm gay, after all."

*****NCIS*****

Ducky smiled wistfully as he heard his guest rustling around getting ready to face the day. Hearing the young man's confession of what his dreams had been leading him to believe had shaken the M.E. but had also given him an insight as to why Tim's trust in him had been on shaky ground without him ever having known it. It had done the older man's heart good when Tim once again allowed Ducky to be the keeper of that trust. He would not let the young man down this time.

After hearing what Tim wanted him to know of the situation, which, admittedly had been lacking in the intimate details of his dreams, Ducky had been quick to reassure the young man that there was nothing wrong with him, and that he was not going crazy. While it was troubling when one's mind did lead them on a new path of thought and learning, it did not necessarily mean the world, as they knew it was coming to an end. It simply meant, it was time to expand their horizons.

Hearing Tim admit he'd already given plenty of thought to doing just that and was actually looking forward to it; Ducky had been hard pressed to ask the question of what was the real problem if he'd already worked that much out for himself.

The wistful smile on the M.E.'s face was there now because of the answer Tim had given to that question last night. An answer that had blown the older man's socks off; but was now, after some time to think on it, actually beginning to make sense and even bring a spirit of hope to the situation. Even now, he could still hear the final words that had been spoken in that conversation.

_"Timothy, if you have worked all of this out for yourself, dear boy, what seems to be the trouble? Why is it you are losing sleep over this repetitive dream of yours?"_

_"Because, Ducky. The person in the dream with me... The person making love to me in my dreams -." Tim stopped, shaking his head. "I can't_. _Can we just let it go please?"_

As Timothy enters the kitchen now, the question foremost on the M.E.'s mind slips out unfettered. "Are you afraid to tell me who it is?" The older man's sympathetic glance was trained on the young man looking back at him with complete seriousness.

"More like afraid of jinxing things the minute I say it." Tim admitted quietly. . "It's not like I've seen their face, anyway; only their eyes. So I really shouldn't be guessing like this anyway. Still... I can't help but feel like I know who it is and..." Again, Tim stopped, this time breathing a sigh of frustration into the silence.

"Ah, I see. You'd rather have the dream to look forward to than nothing to look forward to at all."

"Something like that." Tim's face grew red as he walked past the M.E. to the front door. "Thanks for listening, Ducky. For the sedative that got me through the night too." Having said that, Tim took himself on out to the car, obviously at the end of his willingness to let the M.E. in.

Ducky shook his head at the younger man's embarrassment. It didn't matter who Timothy was dreaming about, not to the M.E. But, he had to respect Tim's privacy and he refused to push him for more than he was willing to share. All he could do was breathe a sigh of relief that Tim had opened up to him as much as he had; especially with something that was indeed, a very private situation. Maybe now that the young man had gotten it off his chest and gotten an educated opinion that he wasn't going crazy as well as having gotten a good night's sleep and some decent food in him, things would begin to turn around for the young agent.

Ducky could only hope so.


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_**_ Hang on to your seats - we're picking up a little bit of turbulence in this one - somewhere..._

* * *

_Monday May 24, 2010_

Too keyed up to sleep and too confused to think straight, Tim spent yet another restless night tossing and turning with no trace of slumber in sight. In the last two weeks, he'd gone through this complete sleep deprivation no less than six times. Four of those times had happened since that night he'd let Ducky give him a sedative to help him sleep through the night, ten days ago. Every time he closed his eyes, things said and done in the last two weeks, including the increasingly sensual dream itself, since the dreams had first begun invading his sleep, came back to the screen behind his eyes in vivid stereo replay

This dreaming of a mystery lover his mind wouldn't reveal the identity of when he was there, caught in the dream, was really wearing him down_. Last night was the eighth time in two weeks! Yet, every day, I see those eyes at work and I know it can't be right! It can't be him!_

It was mind boggling, feeling those lips kiss his own, seeing those eyes capture his own; finally realizing that he couldn't fight the truth any longer. He knew who they belonged to; unmistakable and unique as they were. The truth had hit him right between his own eyes that morning of the first dream two weeks ago. It was time to stop fighting with himself about it and admit the truth; not that there was anything he could do with it anyway. Even stopping himself from revealing to Ducky, who he believed his 'dream lover' to be, the night they'd had dinner at Ducky's over a week ago, hadn't changed much about the situation or even helped him think any more clearly about it.

Night after night of experiencing the vivid sensuality that had made it seem so damn real, had him no longer affected in quite the same way as it had that first morning. Oh, it was still a struggle to believe he'd be dreaming of such a partnering, but his body had stopped fighting the idea many days ago, as his throbbing hard-ons and tented boxers, complete with a wet spot on them every morning after the dream, let him know it had already accepted it completely.

He'd struggled with the mental battle for days after that. As he'd continued to fight it, still telling himself that he longed for a steady girlfriend to fill his off work hours life with. Hell, right about now, he'd be open to having a lover without the steady dating The questions and declarations had seemed endless as they passed through his brain relentlessly, nearly driving him insane during his hours away from work when sleep remained elusive at best.

_Where the hell had this come from? He wasn't gay! He'd never even been the least bit interested in any other guy! Why the hell was this about the absolute unattainable? Why would his mind torture him like this; so deep he felt it all the way down to his soul? All he'd ever wanted out a relationship was someone that would at least return the affection if not the genuine emotions he'd always wanted, to go with the physical giving and taking. It hurt too damn much to keep having these dreams; dreams that would never come true. _

Tim had known he needed to do something to give himself something more than the dreams were leaving him with and he'd sunk himself into all kinds of research online web site after web site, thankful that he'd bought a laptop he could use anywhere in the apartment as he continued on with his research. Still, his hunger for more knowledge of what he would be getting into once he chose this road with all seriousness, remained unfulfilled.

He'd read so many stories in his spare time his head was absolutely bulging with them; keeping his libido nearly overly -sensitive. Tim had taken to withdrawing from the team more and more as soon as the work day was done, choosing instead, to go home and get lost in the stories of the relationships he was trying so hard to learn everything about. He had lost count of the number of times he'd turned down his teammates' offer to go out for a drink or dinner and all the while, somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice was screaming at him to accept the dream for the true desire of his heart that it was; and to go after it. He'd discovered an aspect of this being bi-sexual that called to him like a siren. It was as if his mind had begun shouting from the roof tops that it had been fostering a death wish from day one and now it wanted to see it fulfilled!

Mentally forcing the whole situation into his private closet, he closed that door and forced his mind to refocus. It was, after all, a work day and he couldn't afford to be distracted; especially with DiNozzo's gay-dar detection the older man was always bragging about. It was bad enough, he'd had yet another moment of clarity regarding these dreams, yesterday at work, like a bolt of lightning from out of nowhere.

_**Flashback**_

"_McGee, talk to me." Gibbs ordered in his normal tone as he returned to the squad room after a coffee run._

"_Still running his cell phone records, Boss. So far, we've got two numbers that match with the phone records of our victim."_

"**_Still_**_ running, McGee?" Gibbs asked with disappointment as he turned his attention from the plazma screen to his youngest agent's face, his eyes a study in expectations and authority._

_Tim felt a shiver run down his spine as his eyes met those of his boss. For some reason, Tim was mesmerized yet again, unable to look away and it was there in that moment, that it hit him. There was no mistaking it now, Those beautiful oceans of blue! They've followed me home to my dreams for weeks now! But, how can that be? There not even compassionate right now and they're still drawing me in! _

_**End Flashback**_

Tim heaved a sigh of frustration as he blinked and returned to the here and now. Strange how taking up the ritual of spending an hour after work running to vent the anquish seen on the job could change the content of his dreams here lately; intensifying it all, as if turning up the heat. Still, these erotic dreams weren't showing any signs of going away and that in itself was mind boggling!

With deliberate determination, he shoved all those thoughts back behind the door of his private life for now. He couldn't afford to keep thinking about this. No, he needed to be able to go into work as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on with him. It would be tough, but he could do it. _God, it's getting harder every day!_

*****NCIS*****

Two hours later, all thoughts of dreams and what they might mean, were long forgotten in the face of the new case the team had just been handed. It was the kind of case, every one of them hated and dreaded with all the passion they possessed; the murder of military kids, whose father's or in some cases, their mother's were serving overseas and weren't home to protect their families. It was Gibbs' personal tragedy personified, fresh and deeply painful for the Team Leader; a devastating case for them all. Before they knew it, the morning had moved off and the afternoon had arrived, quietly and without fanfare, as they slaved away for leads, and chased down possible people of interest, talking to every one and any one that could remotely possibly add something useful to the investigation.

Several hours later and the day had disappeared, lost in the grips of the intense investigation. All thoughts of going home to get some sleep, had disappeared with the sunshine of the day, dinner somehow finding its' way to their desks so they would at least be able to eat a decent meal, even if it was just chinese take-out. As was the case when difficult cases such as this came about, one day carried itself on over to the next and before they knew it, the entire team had been working the case for 24 hours straight.

Leon Vance made an appearance in the squad room at this point, giving out one order and intentionally giving it to the team as a whole. "GO HOME! I don't wanna see you back here for at least six hours!"

Slowly, the agents, each of them in turn, looked at Gibbs, waiting for him to nod his agreement, this time, to be met with one general concesion, instead. "Make sure you eat well, too."

Shocked at both the sudden dismissal, as well as Gibbs' response, Tony, Ziva and Tim were slow to react. But, eventually, they did manage to leave, each of them walking to their own cars and nearly dropping down in the driver's seat. Without a spoken word between them, the trio drove off the navy yard, badly in need of the sleep they'd been ordered to go home and make sure they get.

Tim found himself too wound up to sleep, so he wandered over to his couch and opened up the laptop, trying to take his mind off the events of the day and the gruesome details of the case at hand. Closing his eyes in an attempt to conjure up an image that would wipe the ghastly ones stuck in head, clean. It wasn't long before his mind was once again, caught up in the idea of delving deep into the ins and outs of how to pursue a relationship with another man.

His dreams kept him company as he searched and read, passing the hours of the night with no sleep in sight. Before he'd realized it, almost four hours had passed and he was reluctant to tear himself away from what he'd found. In one particular bunch of stories, he'd found a statement that had hit him right between the eyes, but he'd also found the solution. In short; he'd discovered an aspect of this being bi-sexual that called to him like a siren. _Why hadn't he thought of this before? _Unfortunately_, _he had to walk away and get some sleep so he could go to work in a few hours. Further investigation into this new decision that beckoned to him, would have to wait.

*****NCIS******

It had been a particularly harrowing week and a day from hell to top it off. The case the MCRT had assigned to them, the second one that week, both although already solved and very recently put to bed; still leaving the aftertaste of bitterness, sorrow and anger still sharply stinging all of them. Any case that included kids as victims was always hard on this team since they all had become super sensitive to the boss' pain in that area of his life. Having several cases in a row where the kids were abused or worse, killed, had nearly ripped away at the very core of his agents' supply of self-discipline and self-control when it came down to rounding up and interrogating the suspects. It had taken every ounce of Gibbs' as it was, to keep Tony and Ziva from ripping limbs from their suspects. Even Tim had become snappish and rigid with pent up anger and frustration by the time they'd put the second case to bed, a mere twenty minutes ago.

The Team Leader hadn't wasted any time in letting them go. He'd made the decision to send them on their way the minute their cases were done, knowing he'd go over their reports when the squad room had gone quiet and get the agents to fix any errors later. Having his team be able to decompress and get some rest was much more important. It didn't even matter how much crap he'd have to face from Vance.

As Gibbs watched from behind his hooded eyes, his agents headed out one by one the minute he sounded the call that released them, scrutinizing their body language for any tell-tale signs of just how much of a break they really needed. Tony's hurried steps screamed for his need for escape and not just of the physical variety.

The Senior Field Agent's mind had been put through its' paces of both intellect and restraint for the entire week. The class clown hadn't attempted to be funny or charming once in the last week, the very definition of a completely stressed beyond normal limits for him.

DiNozzo was an old hand at decompressing and would be fine once he'd found himself a cute young thing to keep company tonight or a six pack of beer and a pizza or two in front of a movie marathon and he'd be better able to begin to relax and regroup by tomorrow.

Gibbs knew if he had anything to worry about with Tony, the younger man would have given off signs by now such as showing up at the boss' house asking for a steak dinner or excessive joking or crossing the hazing lines with Tim. No, Tony would be fine. His experience in law enforcement and years under Gibbs had prepped him for these rough weeks and he kept going like the great agent he was.

Ziva, too, was still within her normal range of being able to decompress without any cause for concern. Her innate stoicism was still in place and her eyes were still mirrors of steel, not showing any glimpse of emotion that she didn't want the world to see. Gibbs knew she'd let go of the horrors of what they'd dealt with this week, in her own way, when she was good and ready.

As he returned their 'night, Gibbs" and 'night, Boss" and turned his attention back to his desk, he couldn't help but notice his youngest team member's silent trek toward the back stairwell, with no attempt to speak to any of them. The young man's eyes had taken on a new look in these last few weeks, almost as if he'd been shaken by something new and was still trying to figure it out. Gibbs had seen Tim lost in whatever was going through his mind several times when the others were out getting lunch or taking a coffee break.

For some Tim seemed to started driving himself harder in the same last few weeks than even Gibbs drove him on his worst day, leaving very little room for the boss to lose his temper or be waiting for any leads that had been needed. It was almost as if Tim had decided he suddenly had to prove himself all over again.

Breathing out a sigh of frustration, the Team Leader let him go. Whatever this was about had started weeks ago, as Tim began withdrawing from the team a little more every day and becoming more and more separated from them, not talking to them unless it was case related and only when he had something to contribute or in response to being asked to offer an opinion. Everyone had noticed yet no one had gotten him to talk about whatever was bothering him. Maybe having the next three days off would help Tim's world re-center itself and he'd be fine on Monday.

He'd already gone toe to toe with Vance to give his team this entire three day weekend off, but damn it they'd earned it and he wasn't about to lose any of them to job burnout just because Vance couldn't see past the bureaucratic bull crap that kept him jumping through so many hoops, he literally expected the MCRT to keep going like a band of Timex watches to make the powers that be happy.

Feeling slightly better about things regarding his team, the boss sat back down and got busy going through their reports, hoping they were done right and wouldn't have to be fixed or worse, re-written. Mentally giving himself a head shake, he got to work. His own need to decompress had to wait.

His long-dormant desires he'd kept under lock and key, often used these times to rear their painfully lonely heads and torment him until he found the steady release behind the ruse of his three B's. He didn't want tonight to be another one of those nights.

It had been an excruciatingly painful three weeks with the case they'd been on this week, coupled with his youngest agent taking to staring at him with enough want mixed with uncertainty in his eyes, that Gibbs was no longer immune to it or ignorant of it. So long as the case needed to be solved, he was able to focus solely on work and that was how it should have been. But the minute his mind had tried to escape the horrors of the case for a moment of fresh air, those alluring green eyes came to mind, bringing with them, the desire to come clean with the young man in hopes that it would help Tim do the same. His gut was telling him that after three weeks of being stared at by those eyes, he'd figured out what was bothering the young man. Now it was just a matter of getting Tim to admit it.

Working directly across the room from Tim while the young man steadily wore the signs of being shaken by something deeply personal, had not been easy by any means. It had taken all of Gibbs' inner self-discipline not to haul the young man into his arms behind closed doors and soothe away the uncertainty and the fear he'd seen in those sleep deprived , yet still gorgous, green eyes. Knowing that part of the reason that look had been there was due to the pain they all felt at the loss of the kids involved in this case, only made it more difficult to remain 'hands-off'.

If the look in Tim's eyes was anything to go by. Tim wanted something he'd just discovered and he looked prepared to jump in head first after whatever it was, no matter the consequences. Gibbs would NOT sit idly by and watch something bad happen to that young man who seemed to be trying to figure out who he was, all over again, as if everything he'd know about himself had been stirred up and handed back to him all mixed up.

Gibbs had recognised the look because he'd been there before and had seen what it looked like as it stared back at him from the mirror every morning for about a month, many years ago, long before he'd ever come to grips with . He would do what he could do look out for Tim. Beyond, letting him know more often that his door was open, and watching him more closely, he wasn't sure what else he could do until Tim opened up to him. It was as Gibbs had explained to Ducky; all he could do was try.

With a tired sigh, he breathed out deeply, needing to gather his scattered thoughts once more.

He needed to keep his mind occupied with work; not on the personal introspection of what how a certain green-eyed, gentle soul came to be trying to process what it was Gibbs suspected he was dealing with or how it was taking such a toll on that certain young man. Still, the Team Leader would keep an eye on him and trespass into questioning him about it soon if things weren't looking any better for Tim soon. With a sigh of frustration, Gibbs forced his attention back onto his work.

*******NCIS*******

Tim had watched Tony and Ziva silently head out, looks of anticipated release and the chance to let go of it all, written all over their faces along with their exhaustion. He'd heard them talk about having dinner together, each wanting to eat out so they didn't have to bother cooking after the week they'd had. When they'd turned in his direction, obviously intending to invite him along, he'd offered them a tiny smile and shaken his head. No, he refused to be a third wheel and he'd been that for a long enough time now. Besides, he really wasn't fit for company tonight. His dreams had really been getting to him and he'd finally gotten fed up.

Tonight, was the night he intended on finding some way to give in to the experience for real that had been taunting him in his sleep.. It was way past time. He needed someone and right now, he wasn't feeling very choosy. Hell, at this point, he wasn't going to pass up any opportunity to look at what was out there.

By the time he reached his car, Tim had talked himself down into the calm he usually operated with. Tonight, he wasn't even fit enough company for himself to be alone with. He needed to get lost in a crowd somewhere, to become invisible and unwind at the same time.

He'd already figured out the only way to be alone while in the midst of a crowd after doing some research in a minute of spare time here and there. And while the real point to his quest was had been wrestled into submission for tonight, he still needed to find that escape tonight; even if it was for a completely different reason than the one he'd started out with. He'd already done some research, found a few places he wanted to check out. With a bone-weary sigh of frustration, Tim got in his car and drove off the yard, not even sure he was doing the right thing.

******NCIS******

Tony actually acted the gentleman and held the door to the restaurant open for Ziva, escorting her to their rather private booth, away from the bustle and hustle of the intensity of the tables closer to both the kitchen and the door. He and Ziva both needed to unwind and talk about anything other than work, yet at the moment, the only thing on his mind was his probie. Tim had been more quiet and stressed out this past week than he'd been in a very long time. Truth be told, Probie had been acting different for at least a month now, although he had no idea why the change had come about.

Coupled with the horrible cases from this week, Tim's withdrawn and almost defeated demeanor was why Tony had stopped going over the top with his teasing and hazing. It had all just been too much of an emotional rollercoaster to keep up with. He felt stretched to the limits of a rubber band about it all, but his concern for Tim was front and center on his mind.

Ziva was quiet, her mind stuck between concern for both her teammates and her own exhaustion and mental fatigue. It wasn't a good combination but having this quiet dinner with Tony, with no expectations was a good place to begin the decompression process for her. She'd been looking forward to it since Tony suggested it on the way back to the squad room this afternoon after they'd collared their dirtbag.

It was obvious that Tony had something on his mind, but Ziva needed to voice the question that had been on her mind since the silence from Tim during that car ride back to the office earlier. Now was as good a time as any, it seemed.

"Tony, do you think McGee is alright? We should have made him come with us, yes?"

"Nah, he's fine. He's probably already home, getting buried in one of his online games or sinking his brain into another one of those fiction writings he calls books." Tony threw out there offhandedly while his own worry for his little brother was twisting his gut.

Ziva wasn't fooled and at this point in the long and stressful week, she was in no mood for his glib attitude. "Tony, you do not believe that any more than I do. Even Gibbs has been watching McGee more closely in the last few days. He has had an unusual look in his eye this past week, yes? Something new is bothering him and I do not believe it has anything to do with the case."

"Yeah, I noticed. Look, Ziva. Tim'll be fine. He always is. Ever heard of the Timex watch; takes a lickin' and keeps on tickin'?" Tony offered with a grin he hoped would convince her to trust what he was saying and let it go. He wasn't prepared to discuss that look in Tim's eyes. Tony wasn't sure what was going on, but from what he could tell that look he'd seen meant only one thing and it wasn't going to end well for Probie.

"What does licking have to do with a ticking watch?" Ziva asked in clear confusion.

Tony shook his head in disbelief. "C'mon! You've been in this country for how long now and you haven't heard that once?"

"Nevermind. Tony, I really think we should call and check on him."

"Nah. Abby's probably already done that. I'm sure he's fine. The last thing he'd want is us making a big deal out of the week he's had, when it's been a rough one for all of us." Tony reminded her seriously.

"I realize that. However, that does not take away the fact that he has not been himself for some weeks now." She insisted. " I am concerned about him and you are as well."

"So, after dinner, we'll stop by his place and bring the dessert and the beer."

"Good idea." Ziva accepted as she settled back in her seat, now prepared to enjoy her meal.

*****NCIS*****

"Hey, Gibbs! Why are you still here?" Abby asked as she strolled through the squad room and stopped to put a note on Tim's desk.

"Question is, why are you, Abbs?" Gibbs asked in return while he stopped working and looked up at her.

"Oh, I was just finishing up getting my lab back in ship-shape condition after a tough week. My poor babies needed a good cleaning before they could rest.

"Yeah. And?"

"And, what?" she asked in confusion.

"Why are you up here instead of heading home?"

"Oh, right! Well, since you guys'll be here tomorrow and all and I can't seem to reach Tim on his cell, I thought I'd leave him a note telling him I'm still waiting for his answer about the concert I asked him to go to next weekend."

"Couple a things wrong with that scenario, Abbs." Gibbs offered with a smirk.

"What things?"

"Well, for starters, the team's off til Monday. And since this weekend's an off one for them, that means next weekend won't be."

"Oh. OH! Well, crap! That really bites, Tim knew I was counting on his going with me so I wouldn't have to go alone!" Abby whined.

"Abbs. I seem to recall this is a fairly routine thing with you; you strong-arming Tim into going to these concerts with you by threatening to kill him without leaving evidence. Don't you think it's time you stopped lording that over his head? Hasn't he jumped through enough hoops for you?" Gibbs asked patiently.

"Wow, Gibbs. Where's this coming from?" Abby asked in a mixture of hurt, awe and guilt.

The Team Leader looked at her sadly as he snapped his computer work station off and stood up, gearing up to leave for the night as he continued to look at his lab rat he favored so much. "It's been a rough week for all of us, Abbs. Don't want any of my team committing to anything right now except relaxing and getting caught up on their sleep. Takes time to regroup after a week like this one, Abbs. You know that."

"I know." She sighed sadly. "Okay, but the fact that it was a bad week for everyone doesn't explain why he's not answering his phone. Tim always answers his phone! Besides, he really needs to talk to someone and I know he'll talk to me. I mean he's clearly been upset about something for weeks now and I know my Tim, he's been holding it in for so long, he's ready to bust, he needs to talk about it so bad. And I wanna be there for him when he's ready to let it out."

"Abby. He's exhausted and needs time to unwind. We all do. Leave him alone for tonight. Try talkin' to him tomorrow." Gibbs instructed as his gut clenched at the news that his agent was so bothered by something he was keeping bottled up that Abby expected a problem.

"Alright. I'll leave him alone. But, just for tonight! I'll see you on Monday, Gibbs." She smiled as she turned to walk out.

"Wait. I'll walk you out." Gibbs snapped off his desk lamp and rounded his desk, letting her take his arm as he walked her to the elevator.

****NCIS****

The neon lights of the sign over the door caught his attention. For some unknown reason, the colors seemed to call to him, almost promising his overwrought brain the escape he was searching for. Parking his average looking, blue Ford Focus, in the lot, he found himself thinking for a brief moment, of day he bought this car, after trading his porshe in, no longer interested in the reckless feel of driving it or the less than stellar gas mileage it got. It was times like this that he found himself grateful that he'd made the trade. Stepping out of the car and locking it, his brain focused on sitting in a quiet corner of the joint and relaxing while falling off the grid.

Not ten minutes later, Tim had his drink, his quiet booth in the corner, three patrons drooling over him from afar and the guy behind the bar already fielding questions from interested parties as to who the gorgous guy in the back booth was and what he knew about him. Seeing the stranger he knew had never been here before begin to actually take an interest in the patrons that were filling up the place, the bartender warily frowned. It was gonna be a rough night.

*****NCIS*****

Tony and Ziva both frowned as their knocks on Tim's door went unanswered. Hell, his car wasn't even in the lot. Picking the lock, they went in secure the apartment, needing to know that nothing had happened to him. Both of them seemed to find the shocking new development into who their teammate was on the inside; at the same time.

"Tony, look! Why is Tim's typewriter covered by that thing? It has obviously been covering the machine for quite some time, judging by the layer of dust that has settled on it. And look at his computer! I thought you said he would be here getting lost in his computer games, Tony? Why does it look as though he does not use his computer very often? The screen is dusty and so is the rest of the monitor."

"Don't know, Ziva. Guess I was wrong about a few things. Come to think of it, where's McMutt?"

"I do not see anything that points to Tim having a dog, Tony."

"Me neither. Something's up and I don't like it."

"How could this much have changed in Tim's life and we not know of these changes?"

"Guess he's gotten really good at keeping his private life private." Tony muttered.

"Tony, I do not believe you have the right to be angry about this. You are the one who hounds Tim about his private life so much that he obviously feels he can no longer tell us anything about what is going on with him."

"So much for us being friends." Tony muttered. "

"I believe we only have ourselves to blame, Tony." Ziva insisted as she made her way the apartment door.

"Maybe. Makes me wonder what else he's hiding from us, though." Tony insisted as he joined her at the door.

"When he comes home, you can ask him. Until then, I suggest we fall back and wait until he returns." Ziva advised as she opened the door. Tony soon followed, feeling incredibly disappointed that he hadn't been able to get in to the computer and see what his probie was up to. He had a bad feeling and he wanted to be able to investigate. He hated being denied that opportunity.

It was really strange that Tim's Porshe Boxter wasn't in the lot, as late as it was. They'd really believed he was tucked up safe and sound in his apartment, losing the grip of the horrors from the cases within the Never-never lands of his games and writings. Knowing now that they'd been wrong; at least as far as they could tell, was unsettling to say the least. Now, neither of them wanted to go home until they knew their teammate was safe and sound; they'd agreed on that. It was gonna be a long night.

*****NCIS*****

Gibbs pulled into the parking lot, feeling the pull of the place stronger tonight than he he'd felt the pull of his bourbon or his basement in a long time. Ever since Jenny's death, he'd lost the taste for any sort of serious dalliance or even a look in that direction, coming here more and more frequently to unwind and escape. It was never about hooking up with anyone, choosing only to sit alone and enjoy the solitude and the escape of disappearing into the crowd. With his Marine tough glare and 'don't mess with me' demeanor, he was left alone and respected for keeping to himself and never sticking his nose in anyone else's business.

Entering the place now, he shared a nod of greeting with the bar tender and accepted his usual drink, taking it to his favorite out of the way booth, only to stop dead in his tracks and take a second look at the person already sitting there.

_McGee?_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_You guys are awesome! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying this _

_Many thanks to Shelbylou - who I wrote this for as a birthday present - for urging me to post it here._

_**Story Note: ** Let's just pretend that computer screens don't lock up automatically after so much time of being idle._

* * *

"Tim?" The older man was careful not to use his agent's last name out of caution and concern.

Tim looked away from the group of seemingly single young professional men that had come in an hour ago and had yet to make a pass or act intimate towards anyone, in shock as the bottom fell out of his world. "Boss? Oh, God. Boss, I…" his stammer while endearing, was so full of worry it couldn't help but bring concern.

"Relax, Tim." Gibbs urged as he slid into the booth across from his agent before he'd even thought to ask if Tim minded. "Youre not in trouble."

Tim turned beet red and looked back down at the beer he'd been nursing for the past hour and a half. He hadn't wanted to drink, and couldn't bring himself to even attempt it. But, he'd wanted to be found here even less and never by the one person he couldn't get off his mind.

"What are you doin' in a gay bar, Tim?" the boss asked calmly, his expression unreadable. "DiNozzo put you up to a dare again?"

"No. Took him six years, but I think he finally got the message about staying out of my personal business. " Tim replied bitterly. The younger man's tone changed to that of quiet resignation as he tried to avoid the issue as well as the older man's eyes."My being here's not something you'd understand, Boss."

"What's not to understand? The need to escape? Why else do you think I spent years building boats in my basement?" Gibbs asked dryly while he was still processing this new development. Somewhere down deep, he'd known this was coming, but still, the point of first impact was shocking.

"Oh." Tim replied almost in a whisper. "That makes sense."

"Doesn't explain why you're here, Tim. What happened to your online games?" Gibbs carefully set out on this fishing expedition with good reason. He needed to know what had driven this non-drinking, normally private young man here.

Tim shook his head. _How could he explain that he'd stopped playing those games almost a year ago when they no longer provided him with the escape he needed?_ It had never become clear to him if he'd let things build up too much for them to work their magic anymore or he was tired of giving Tony ammunition to tease him mercilessly about his hobby or what the reason was. All he knew was that he hadn't logged on to one of those in so long, he was sure he'd forgotten his passwords.

"Stopped workin' for ya?" the question was almost an observation in a most conversational tone that kept Tim receptive to answering the boss' questions without becoming skittish or reminded of where they were and just how unnatural this situation was.

"A long time ago." Tim admitted quietly as he gently turned his beer glass in slow circles, his eyes finding the process of the rotating glass more fascinating with every passing minute.

"Haven't seen a book from you since we solved Petty's murder." Another calm observation that pointed out yet another one of Tim's former means of escape had been shed like a snake's second skin. "Matter of fact, I don't recall seeing that second one ever get published either."

No wonder he felt so vulnerable. Tim's eyes slammed shut. This was a subject he'd refused to think about or even discuss for so long, but obviously not long enough since it still sent a sliver of pain lancing through his heart and a physical shudder through his body. It didn't matter how much had changed between him and Abby since that awful night. The fact that they'd almost lost her to that lunatic because of Tim's writing was something the younger man was never gonna be able to forgive himself for; just as the innocent lives that were lost because of it were still with him every day.

But none of that was even what was at the front of Tim's mind; hadn't been for a long time now and even now, was only traipsing through his memory as a guest of Gibbs' conversation. No, this past month had been extremely rough because there'd been a new level to Tim's emotional roller coaster ride; one he couldn't quite figure out and wasn't even sure was real or just a dream. The fact that it had hit him from out of nowhere had left him breathless until he'd been able to admit to himself what 'it' was. It had been scary to recognize that it was even there and even scarier to admit he wanted it and everything it represented.

Suddenly, Tim felt trapped with his escape from his restless and confused thoughts now thwarted and his comfort zone breached. He needed to get out. Thanking his lucky stars that he hadn't had any more of that beer than a sip, he got to his feet. "I need some air," he murmured as he turned to walk away before his nerve deserted him. He and Gibbs right here; right now; having this conversation was just too surreal for words and it wasn't doing anything to help him figure things out.

Watching Tim leave, obviously not comfortable in the current situation, Gibbs was still quick to follow him outside; unwilling to leave him without a wing man in a strange neighborhood in the middle of the night; especially when he was obviously thrown off balance. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough to keep things from going downhill between himself and his agent as he watched Tim get into the blue car he'd parked in front of and throw his head back against the seat, blowing out air in a puff of frustration.

Tim felt the walls closing in around him as he made a beeline for his car, even out here in the open air as he tried to breathe through the panic that had risen up within his chest at the sight of the boss finding him here tonight. He'd tried to keep his private chaos away from work these last few weeks, since he had no desire to be the butt of Tony's jokes or on the recieving end of Ziva's disdain or Abby's ironic declarations that because she loved him it should be enough or worse, her laughter at his expense.

But the biggest fear Tim had been hiding from, was Gibbs reaction. He feared the man losing respect for him or trust in him or even being angry with him about this. It wasn't even a question of bigotry or any other negative slur that usually got tossed around when someone thought badly of another person because of what they believed or chose to pursue in life. No, Tim knew that if Gibbs became aware of the current chaos that had overtaken his personal life, the man would be kicking him so far off the team, Tim would probably find himself up on the moon before he came down for a landing thanks to the DADT attitude on the Yard and Gibbs' need not to make enemies among higher circles in which he had to work closely; for the sake of the agency.

None of it was anything Tim wanted to risk or experience. He wasn't looking to shake up anyone's world or their perception of him within their sphere of that world. Breathing out a sigh of deep frustration, Tim opened his eyes, stuck the key in the ignition – and felt his heart slam up into his chest at the sight of Gibbs standing at his car window, waiting for him to let his window down and talk to him. Forcing himself to calm his breathing down, Tim turned the key enough that he could hit the down button for the window. "Boss?" he croaked out.

"Think we need to talk, Tim."

**_****NCIS****_**

As Tim entered his apartment some thirty minutes later, with Gibbs on his tail, the younger man made a beeline for the kitchen, desperately in need of some coffee and fairly positive that Gibbs was too. As he stood there lost in thought, his shaking hands still working on setting up the coffee, all he could think of was how in the hell was he supposed to explain this to the boss?

_Where was he gonna get shipped to now that the cat was outta the bag and how soon should he be putting in his resignation? _Blinking, he brought his mind back to the present as he finished putting the rather strong pot of coffee on, that he could just barely tolerate and Gibbs would appreciate. Tim was so caught up in his troubled thoughts, he hadn't even realized that Gibbs hadn't joined him in the kitchen.

Wandering back out to his living room, he was brought up short at the sight of his boss sitting in front of his laptop, the screen no longer grey in sleep mode, but now colorful and explicit as the last site Tim had been researching…when he'd given up researching_… oh, crap!_

"This what you want, Tim?" the older man asked him quietly as he finally looked up at him, his expression finally readable as it clearly showed not censure but concern. "This really what you're looking for?"

"It's just research, Boss." Tim deflected the question as he wearily leaned back against the wall facing his computer, his eyes glued to the floor at his feet.

"Wasn't the question, Tim." Gibbs asserted in his still quiet but now firm with just enough authority to ensure an honest answer.

"I'm not sure. Not sure of anything right now. All I know is that I'm tired of being trampled on every time I get back in the ring. So far my only other choice outside of being taken to the cleaners or targeted for assassination has been to settle for being duped by Tony posing as a woman online or being loved like puppies by Abby – and even that's only on her good days!"

"Doesn't explain this." Gibbs pointed to the computer screen which now depicted a web sited devoted to the explanation of _Bondage and Discipline / Dominance and Submission / Sadism and Masochism – How To Be A sub , A.K.A. Slave to a Master_

"I'm tired of feeling used." The young man admitted bitterly, his eyes flashing not only the intense betrayal but also the soul-wrenching hurt.

"You don't think this will give you that 'feeling used' feeling, Tim?" Gibbs' tone softened in light of his youngest agent's heart-wrenching honest admission of pain that had obviously started him on this shocking if not unhealthy quest.

"At least I'd get something out of it this way. Like I said, I don't know what I want right now. All I've done is pull up the site. Haven't even done a whole lot of reading up on it yet and sure as heck haven't exactly been stupid enough to go check out one of those places or put an ad in the paper asking to be one yet. I'm smart enough to know I need to read up on it first before I do anything. Besides, Tony's always acusing me of being gay so I might as well give a shot, right?" he threw out there flippantly, tears of frustration and deep-seated rejection finally coming to the surface after months of suppression.

Suddenly angry, embarrassed and humiliated at having lost his temper or to even be having this conversation with Gibbs, no less, Tim retreated back to his kitchen. The coffee had to be ready by now because damn it, he really needed a drink right now. _Damn, I wish I had some hard liquer right about now! I should have drank myself under the table while I had the chance!_

"Tim." Gibbs gentle voice spoke from the kitchen doorway.

Shocked to hear that tone from the boss now, Tim turned towards the older man to let him know he was listening to what he had to say even if he couldn't bring himself to look the man in the eye. That tone of voice always pulled at Tim's heartstrings. _Come to think of it, hearing the boss say his given name always did weird things to his insides_. _Why was Gibbs only using his first name right now? Come to think of it, he'd been doing that since finding me in that club earlier tonight. Guess I really did screw up this time!_

"Tim, look at me."

The gentle voice continued to keep him off balance. Swallowing hard, he did as he'd been directed, finally raising his eyes up off the floor and looking at the man he'd been dreaming about; the object of his secret fantasies, directly on, not even sure what his own expression might be giving away to the man who never missed very much.

"I won't let you get caught up in believing you need to be someone's sub." The promise spoken in that still gentle tone almost Tim's undoing as he felt fresh tears prickle at the back of his eyelids. Blinking hard, he fought them off and tried to process what the boss was really saying.

It was weird enough having this conversation with this man to begin with, almost surreal. Tim felt so off balance, he literally sounded off with the first thing that came to his mind, muttering it half under his breath. "Better than nothing at all."

A deep sigh of frustration sounded in the space between them. "Is that what you really think, Tim?" Gibbs had come to stand beside him, still looking at him with a compassion rarely seen in the man's eyes.

"I don't know what to think anymore." Tim admitted quietly, his heart in his voice and in his eyes.

"With all the heartache you've gone through, that's understandable." Gibbs offered calmly.

The younger man's eyes closed in humiliation.

"Hey." The quiet call for attention had Tim's eyes finding those of his boss before he could even think about holding back.

"Not judging you here." Gibbs planted a comforting hand on Tim's shoulder.

Feeling like he'd just been handed a reprieve, Tim smiled softly for a brief moment before that smile slipped back into hiding and the guarded mask came back to the front,

"Need you to promise me something." Gibbs kept pushing without heat, his hand still on Tim's shoulder.

"Depends on what it is, Boss." Tim warned with equal quietness since he meant no disrespect or contradiction.

"Want you to give me your word that you won't go to any of the places you find in your research without me."

"What? Why?" Tim asked in shock, locking eyes with the older man when his eyes flew to his automatically.

"Always a flip side to every coin, Tim. Do whatever research you need to on both sides of this before you step foot in any of them and when you feel you're ready to go look into this, call me. I'll go with you, no questions asked." Gibbs gently instructed in that authoritative tone that made it half order and half request because he was looking out for one of his people's best interests.

Tim was floored. _Gibbs? Doing THIS for him? _He knew his disbelief was probably sitting as plain as day on his face, but he couldn't help how he felt_._

"I get that you don't understand why this is so important." Gibbs made no bones about being completely honest with this. This was too important to hide behind the normal walls of silence and remaining so tough no one thought you were human.

"To you." Tim quietly clarified the specifics of where his confusion lie.

"You need a wing man on this, Tim." Gibbs pushed as he put a comforting hand back on Tim's shoulder. "One will keep you safe without judging or criticizing you "

"God, Boss." Tim muttered, feeling completely laid bare and vulnerable. _How could he have left himself so open like this as to let Gibbs of all people see exactly what was tearing him apart like this?_ "Talking to you about this just doesn't seem real." He whispered "I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"What shoe, Tim?" Gibbs asked quietly as he deliberately continued to use Tim's first name to keep things compassionate and open between them. The Team Leader wanted so badly to take this lost young man into his arms and comfort him; to shoulder the burden of those negative feelings that were obviously weighing Tim down; judgements he didn't deserve to experience, but had obviously already convinced himself were just waiting for him to take that first step into exploration before falling down on his head.

"I dunno, disgust, disappointment, anger, maybe." Tim admitted.

"That what you think I'd give you for a personal choice that's no one's business but your own?" Gibbs asked sadly, disappointment obvious in his tone.

"More like what I've been afraid of. Afraid to hope otherwise." Came the soul-baring response.

Gibbs crooked his finger under Tim's chin and lifted it up until his agent had to look him in the eye. "Told you I'm not judging you, Tim. Not my place to do that when I've been where you are."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Two Important notes:**

1\. _Cleaning, editing and slightly touching up as I post these chapters… – hence any differences spotted if anyone's read it over there already. I'll be exchanging them with the ones posted on NFA Community_

**2\. **_We will begin to see that Gibbs in love or even in very serious pursuit of love is more talkative and emotional than the Gibbs we know until now. So, please don't shoot the storyteller if he seems different._

_Onward we go….to my favorite chapter….._

* * *

Tim's breath caught in his throat. "What? You? How…?" Tim stepped back in shock. Now Tim felt a wave of disbelief and incredulousness rise up so quickly, he feared he'd drown in it. _This wasn't the same person he knew and had worked with all these years. This wasn't the same stand-offish, less than emotional person he'd come to know and love and long for!_

"There's always something about ourselves that we keep locked away from the rest of the world, Tim" That wonderful, soothing, achingly comforting voice reminded him now_. _"Done my own research. Exploring. Enjoying, years ago. Nothin' wrong with it. It's all a matter of personal choice and keeping it all private" Gibbs' matter of fact tone belied the emotional journey it had been for him, making it sound like it truly was no big deal.

Tim turned and walked out of the room, his breathing ragged and his heart racing. The painful struggles these past few weeks to reconcile his ever increasingly erotic dreams with the reality that he was in fact becoming tuned into and turned on by his very straight boss, made this conversation; this moment, surreal now.

Now, he was finding out the man swung that way when he wanted to. It was too much like dangling candy in front of a baby who had no teeth and didn't even have the words to voice his needs or wants. He felt tears prick at his eyelids and he quickly blinked them away as he fought to get his breathing under control. Fate was taunting him in the cruelest of ways.

"Tim." Gibbs spoke from just two feet away from him where he'd come to check on him. Watching him let his emotions run away from him had almost torn the boss' heart out. "You don't have to hide it anymore."

Tim turned his shocked expression to Gibbs', unable to keep it private any longer. "Wha…?"

"I've watched you fight to keep this away from Tony's nosey snooping; consistently turn down the team drink nights and movie nights. Noticed the way you've been avoiding me here lately but couldn't stop staring at me for the past few weeks. Knew something was botherin' ya. Wasn't hard to put it together when I saw you in that bar tonight." Gibbs explained quietly without censure. "Doesn't change what I just said. You don't have to hide it anymore."

But you…?" Tim started to question to clear up his confusion.

"Wanna be here for you."

"As my wingman." Tim clarified as he walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch, needing to move to remind himself he wasn't dreaming this.

The older man followed Tim, sitting down next to him but with plenty of space between them. "For starters." Gibbs admitted all the while nearly dying inside at having to keep his distance and let Tim find his way to him when he was ready. He'd done all he could to get the ball rolling and it wouldn't be fair to either of them; but most especially to Tim, if Gibbs were to bulldoze ahead without letting Tim find his own way, with help of course.

"I can't do this; not with you." Tim was quick to throw up yet another wall, just as he'd been doing for the past few weeks. Tim looked away for a mere second. Looking back, he looked back at the older man directly, unable to say what he needed to without seeing his eyes. "I can't do this. I need this to be real. I thought I could live in these dreams that have been driving me insane for the past few weeks, but I can't. It's too real but not real enough." He launched himself off the couch and over to the window, leaning heavily against the window frame where it met the wall, his heart beating wildly, his desolation and pain at yet another kick in the heart, so close to the surface, he felt tears scald his eyelids as he fiercely held them back.

A calming hand gently came down on his neck and gently squeezed as tender lips ghosted across his ear, soft words reaching his inner turmoil. "I promise you this is real, McGee."

Tim whipped his head around, disbelief strewn across his traitorously wet face.

"Have I ever lied to you?" the older man asked with complete seriousness while he gently used the pad of his thumb to wipe the errant tear from Tim's face; trying to reach out and touch the younger man reassuringly. Nervously, Tim pulled away, his stubborn mind still not convinced he wasn't dreaming.

"No." Tim answered the question without hesitation, hating himself for the uncertainty and fear he felt and was reacting to.

"Not gonna force you, Tim. Would like to know why it is that you feel you can't do this, though."

"I kinda like my job."

"You really think I'd let this affect your career?"

"Rules are rules." Although the answer seemed flippant, the tone Tim spoke in was far from it.

"Just so we're clear, what rule is it that's got you so wound up?" Gibbs double checked to clarify what it was that was standing in the young man's way of this.

Tim shook his head. He couldn't have this conversation. _How in the hell was he supposed to admit to Gibbs that he wanted him so badly he could almost taste it?_

Suddenly, a warm breath ghosted in Tim's ear as a gentle voice spoke to him. "You're afraid to tell me what's really going through that brain of yours. Don't be. I meant what I said, Tim. I'm here for you. Talk to me."

Tim unconsciously leaned back against the sudden solid wall of comfort that had come with the soothing voice in his ear; the voice he'd often dreamed of, wanted to hear in his ear like this; lusted after. The strength and support he'd longed for with an aching so deep it hurt just thinking about it. Oddly enough, he found himself not wanting to move now. He felt the trembling begin as his brain fought the realization that his deepest most personal desire was just a touch away and maybe, just maybe, it was actually real and NOT just in his dreams. _God, this is what I want! Gibbs has never lied to me before. He wouldn't lie about this. This has to be real!_

Gibbs reveled in Tim's show of trust as the young man allowed himself to lean back into him while he tried to process this unexpected turn of events and was undoubtedly the most personal conversation he'd ever had with the boss. The older man gently wrapped his arms around his troubled agent and made no further move. Tim needed time to process everything else without interruption or pressure and Gibbs was making sure he got it, knowing he'd find it easier to not only work things out but also speak his mind that way.

"Is this part of 'for starters'? Tim asked so quietly, it was almost a whisper as his mind stopped fighting the truth in front of him, at least for the moment.

"This is part of wherever you want this to go, Tim." Gibbs promised him as he kissed him gently on the temple. "I'm not gonna lie to you. I'm hoping you come to realize that what you want; what you need, is right here with me."

Tim shivered at the fizzure of genuine desire that raced through his body at Gibbs' words and the touch of his kiss on his temple. Hell, the man's arms embracing him while his body had held him up had already turned his insides to mush!. Turning around to face the older man, Tim looked him in the eyes, searching for the truth, the trust and the safety he needed to take this step. Finding it right where he needed it to be, he took the next step; the biggest one yet.

"And if I do want this? With you?"

"Then we take it at your speed." Gibbs reply was quiet, direct and spoken with unwavering strength that spoke of a promise he was making.

"I can't do this if it's not for keeps." Tim's voice shook. "I don't have it in me to be rejected again."

Gibbs gently trailed his thumb down Tim's face in sympathy, his palm cupping Tim's face tenderly. "I know. Would have stopped this at your promise not to go it alone if I didn't want this for keeps, too."

"I've never done this before. Any of it. Somehow, I don't think dreaming about it for the past few weeks counts." Tim's near whispered admission tugged at Gibbs' heartstrings as he gently pulled him into his arms and spoke softly into his ear.

"That what's been keeping' you so worn out and strugglin'? You been dreamin about us?"

Tim nodded as he bit his lower lip in consternation. He hadn't wanted Gibbs to ever find out about that, but he'd felt the need to explain himself; to do his best to make this all make sense. "This is all new to me." He admitted again, feeling especially vulnerable right about now.

"Sssh.I know. Your speed." Gibbs promised as he continued to hold onto the younger man.

From the safe confines of the older man's arms, Tim tremulously asked "And if I want it all – now?" He pulled out of Gibbs' arms just enough to find the older man's eyes, his own eyes searching those of the man he was trusting with his heart and soul, once more, as if he couldn't get enough of what he found there as he waited with bated breath for the answer.

Gibbs smiled and gently adjusted his promise, caressing the side of Tim's face as he spoke. "Your speed, my caution."

Tim smiled softly. "I already know I'd like that."

"C'mere." Gibbs whispered huskily as he drew Tim back in, this time for a first kiss. Hesitant, feather lite, yet promising, gently asking to be let in, his lips touching Tim's until the younger man moaned, opening his mouth, letting the older man in, letting him explore and learn Tim's mouth, – taking him in and begging for more.

Wrapping his arms around Tim's back, Gibbs drew him further into the kiss, tenderly and without hesitation, letting Tim drink from his kiss, feeling his passion flare for Tim, almost completely engulf him until he forced himself to pull back, their lips separating for them to draw in air.

Tim panted, licking his lips in nervousness just before Gibbs' leaned back in reconnecting their mouths; his tongue once again seeking entrance into Tim's mouth, which was freely given, as Tim. opened his mouth inviting Gibbs to explore freely. The older man's tongue explored Tim's mouth, tasting, searching, passively – the opposite way he did everything else in life. He made love to Tim's mouth, while as if in a daze Tim's eyes closed on their own, Gibbs drank from him in gentle caresses but through it all his mouth remained mesmerizingly strong and had Tim wanting more. Every touch from this man left Tim wanting more; wanting everything Gibbs had to give.

Again, Gibbs let his passion climb, nearly too high to pull back, this time as he tongue probed every corner of the sweet mouth he'd been welcomed into. With a ragged breath, he forced the separtion once more, pulling back with a small smile. "How's that for starters?" He asked, his voice rough with want and need.

"I don't need any more research." Tim said breathlessly, his eyes sparkling yet still holding some fear and a hint of disbelief. "Not if this is for real."

"Still need you to make me that promise." Gibbs told him gruffly, concern for Tim utmost in his mind.

"I promise." Tim nodded as he looked away, suddenly feeling like he was drowning in those twin calm oceans of blue. "I need some coffee. You want some?"

"No. I need to go. It's getting late. You've got plenty to think about." Gibbs told him calmly.

"My speed?" Tim asked forlornly, obviously not willing to let Gibbs go home yet. Hell, if he had it his way, the man wouldn't leave at all!

Gibbs smiled softly as he gently cupped Tim's cheek with one hand once again. Leaning in for yet another gentle kiss, he smiled softly when he pulled back and looked at Tim, warmth and concern in his eyes. "My caution. We need to take this slow."

Those gentle yet firm words sent a shiver of Tim's spine as he watched Gibbs turn to go after tenderly kissing Tim one last time. Fear filled Tim's eyes as his mind immediately screamed at him that this was just another example of being played until he'd laid his heart completely exposed and vulnerable and now it was about to get crushed again. _This was just another page in the cosmic joke playbook, written at Tim's expense._

Frowning at what he was seeing in Tim's eyes, Gibbs stepped back over to him. "Do you trust me?" He asked gently.

Tim nodded immediately, his eyes full of that absolute trust and faith in Gibbs. "With my life."

"If this is really what you want, then this is just the beginning. I promise you that." The older man vowed.

Tim breathed out a sigh of relief and he smiled tremulously. "Okay."

"I promise you this is real. You know I don't say anything I don't mean."

Tim looked deep into those eyes, those trusting eyes that promise honesty and desire, feeling his heart warm with hope's flame now relit.

Kissing Tim on the lips on more gentle time, Gibbs turned to leave. "Goodnight, Tim."

"Night, Boss."

"Gonna have to change that." Gibbs quirked with a grin.

"Change?" Tim's overwhelmed mind didn't immediately make the connection.

"Not 'Boss' between us like this, Tim." The older man reminded him with a wry smile.

"Oh. Right." Tim knew that but hearing Gibbs say it now made this all seem so much more real. Without even realizing he'd voiced his thought, the words crossed his mind. "Gibbs, then?"

"Ziva and Abby call me that. That's theirs. Jethro will work."

Tim shook his head with regret. "No, please. Not after I've had your namesake all this time. Even now that he's with my parents, he's still ..."

"Oh, right." Gibbs grinned.

"Leroy?" Tim suggested timidly as he glanced at him shyly.

"Works for me, Tim." The silver-haired fox replied with a soft smile and a reassuring gentle kiss. "You prefer Timmy?"

"God, no!" Tim muttered immediately, his face scrunched in distaste. "I don't even like it when Abby uses it. It's like she can't see me for the man I am, beyond what she thinks is suitable to 'love like she loves puppies."

The older man smiled in sympathy even as mentally he made a note to keep an eye on Abby's treatment of Tim in the future. "Tim works for me, too."

Suddenly, Tim's mind flew into panic mode_. This was too good to be true and that's always blown up in his face before! What if he screwed it up? What if he wasn't good enough for Gibbs? What the hell was he sayin'? Of course he wasn't good enough for someone like Gibbs! Who was he tryin' to kid?_

The older man watched the plethora of emotions flit through Tim's eyes as the young man's mind continued to overthink things. "Stop thinking so hard, alright? Get some sleep. We'll talk about this again when you're ready." He encouraged quietly, a beautifully charming smile on his face, lighting up his gorgeous blue eyes and making Tim go weak in the knees once more.

Forcing himself to remain in place, trying to discretely hold onto the door frame to keep from collapsing where he stood from the acute feeling of emptiness he was feeling at just the thought of Gibbs leaving now, Tim offered a reluctant response "Goodnight, Leroy."

Watching the man leave was one of the hardest things Tim had ever had to do. No sooner had the door closed, than Tim slid down the wall to the floor, his eyes closed in a feeling of emotional ecstasy. Whatever brief glimpse of heaven this was, he was determined to relish it as he drew his mind back over the intimate moments he'd just experienced with the one man he'd fantasized about – the _only_ man.

_God, if he could only freeze time, this moment would last forever!_


	9. Chapter 8

_Finally, he has a face to go with those tantalizing lips and mesmerizing pools of promise and lust. Tim smiles nervously and licks his lips as he looks into those eyes,, desire, full-blown has nearly rendered him speechless._

_Gibbs leans over and brushes his lips against Tim's, sensual and breathtakingly gentle before pulling him close, holding him tightly, moving the kiss to his hair as one hand tenderly cups his face, the other wrapping around his back to hold him close ._

_Neither man speaks as Gibbs gently backs Tim up to the wall behind him, not once letting go of him or breaking the kiss between them. Tim sighs contentedly as the older man continues to touch him, his fingers stroking down Tim's face, tracing over his lips and his throat, blazing a fiery trail back up to the younger man's mouth, his hands gently framing the gorgeous youthful face._

_Gibbs gently sucks Tim's bottom-lip into his mouth and sensually sucks on it until Tim moans with pleasure and opens his mouth; inviting the older man in. Accepting the silent invitation with a pleasured moan of his own, Gibbs slips his tongue into Tim's welcoming mouth, taking the time to taste him and make love to the warm cavern and even the tongue that now begins to seductively duel with his._

_Unable to stop himself, Tim moans again as his body shivers with the wanton need rising up from within, Before this journey, he had never known a kiss could be this breathtakingly arousing or intoxicating between two men. Taking a breath, he can't help but inhale the sandlewood scent that is all Gibbs, as it fills his nostrils and turns his knees to jello. _

_Grasping desperately at Gibbs' shirt for added support, Tim's senses are overpowered and he struggles to breathe while his body becomes awash in white-hot need that has begun growing hotter with every passing minute. He hears that voice, rough with arousal that never fails to steal his breath away as it speaks in his ear, sending shivers of want up his spine. "That's it, let go, Tim. Just let it go."_

_Before Tim even realizes what he's doing, his hands are sliding up Gibbs' shirt, slipping inside the gaps between the buttons. He groans as his hands come in contact with, not the bare skin he desperately craves touching, but rather, the garment he's forgotten the man always wears._

_Gibbs chuckles softly as his strong, yet roughened hands join Tim's at the buttons and together they work to unbutton the roadblock keeping them from further skin to skin contact; something they both are suddenly desperate for as their quickened breathing gives testament to. Tim is quickly rewarded when his hands are placed underneath the offending undershirt and gently urged to move on their own. _

_Almost instantly, he hears Gibbs' breath catch at the first touch of Tim's hands as they slide up the older man's chest and continue to caress him from chest to navel and back again, repeatedly, endlessly in almost featherlite caresses. He's never done this before but somehow, he can't seem to stop, he suddenly wants to feel every inch of Gibbs' skin, as if trying to absorb him through his fingertips. On yet another trail up to the older man's chest, Tim's fingers find and stop to play with Gibbs' nipples, wringing forth a groan of absolute pleasure from the older man, spiking the wave of pure lust through Tim's veins._

_As he brings his hands down to raise the shirt up and bends down to apply his lips to those obviously erogenous nipples he suddenly feels the urge to make love to, Gibbs reaches out and pulls him upright and the gentle mouth that has consistently made love to his, now recaptures his own. Tim's lips welcome him back with relish, even though they're feeling tender and swollen from the constant attention they now can't get enough of. His senses are nearly overloaded, causing his thoughts to escape through his mouth in a moan, _

_"Oh, God! I can't get enough of you" Biting his lip to keep from making a fool of himself again, Tim is surprised to feel Gibbs' mouth gently kiss away his worry even as he speaks to it in that voice that weakens his knees. _

"_That's it, Tim. Talk to me. Tell me what you want; what you need."_

_Tim looks Gibbs directly on, his heart in his throat, "I need to feel all of you." He admits shyly, even as his hands continue to roam over the older man's upper body._

"_We'll get there. I promise." Gibbs promises as he picks up one of Tim's hands and brings it to his mouth; softly biting his fingers. _

_Drawn in by the flash of desire that spikes through his veins, Tim watches in awe as his fingers are drawn into that seductive wet mouth and provocatively nibbled and sucked on, one after the other._

_With eyes locked on each other, both sets darkened with desire, Tim can't help but feel his spine tingle as he relishes the sensuousness of this attention that's causing his body to vibrate with need and want. The intense pleasure and the arousal he'd never felt this all-consuming before, is washing through him in waves so overpowering, it steals his breath from his lungs. _

_As his eyes remain locked on Tim, the older man releases the younger one's fingers, plundering that sweet mouth 0nce again, almost desperately now. His demanding kiss now increases the pressure with a physical display of his growing hunger and passion that soon turns into a heated sensual dance even as he envelopes Tim in his arms once more, pulling the younger man in tightly against him. Heatedly, Gibbs repeatedly strokes a hand up and down Tim's spine causing him to tremble from the unexpected delicious friction just as they break apart, both of them gasping for air, their lips red and their faces flushed in arousal_

_Gibbs reacts to the younger man's visible trembling, touching him compassionately while verbally reassuring him without hesitation. "I promise you this is real!"_

_Tim silently nods to show he's heard even as he reaches out towards Gibbs' hair timidly, as if he wants to run his fingers through it but doesn't dare presume that it's okay._

_"Go, ahead, run your fingers through it." Gibbs' gravelly voice encourages him softly as it whispers in his ear before kissing his temple and traveling down Tim's neck to kiss him there for the first time._

_Tim smiles shudders at the new sensation even as he gently runs his fingers through the salt and pepper grey hair of this normally intimidating man. Already, this man, who has done nothing but make love to his mouth tenderly and thoroughly, has firmly lodged himself deeply in Tim's heart. Feeling treasured and wanted since the beginning, Tim now feels filled with a powerful feeling of attraction and wantonness and he begins to let lose as Gibbs has already urged him to do. The man's hair feels silky soft underneath his fingers and smells like the clean sent of the shampoo, the very essence of the man who now consumed his heart and soul._

"_Will you stay with me?" Tim worries anxiously even as he surrenders more fully to the attentions of this man of his dreams._

_With his eyes shining with truth and desire, Gibbs stops kissing him and raises up to look him straight in the eye and answer him without hesitation, bringing one hand up to gently cup Tim's face again as he speaks._

"_I promise you, Tim, I'm not leavin'."_

_*****NCIS*****_

His eyes popped open and he felt a moment of disorientation before realizing it was morning and he'd slept through the night, obviously with more genuine sleep than his dreams had been giving him lately. Tim remembered that it was Saturday and the team was not on call this weekend. Not sure what woke him and not happy that he was no longer in the dream or even in the reality that had become his just last night, he forced himself to get out of bed and headed for the shower.

With nothing job related to occupy his mind, those thoughts and memories having been erased by the rare experience from last night, his thoughts returned very quickly to all that transpired between himself and Gibbs both last night in reality and within the confines of his dream he's just been pulled from. It wasn't long before Tim found himself once again with throbbing hard and aching for release. The happiness he felt was coming from all the way down to his soul, Of that, he was certain and it plastered a genuine smile on his face from ear to ear. Every time he closed his eyes, Gibbs' eyes were there to greet him, pulling him deeper and deeper into that space of ecstasy as he vividly felt each and every one of the pleasureable emotions that had rolled through him last night; enough that it sent him over the edge quite easily and with very little physical stimulation.

Completely spent from the first genuine sexual experience with so much intensity, he'd seen white spots before his eyes as he'd flown off the edge; he struggled now to recover from the rare physical release that stemmed from that; hanging onto the shower bar for dear life as his heartbeat settled down, taking his breathing back down into normal right along with it. Not caring how cold the water was turning, Tim rode out the wave of exhaustion his release had brought with it until he could gather up the energy enough to quickly wash up and take himself out of the shower. He leisurely get dressed and ready to face the day, seemingly caught up in a wave of slow motion movements that somehow helped keep him buoyed in the sea of all he'd found that was great.

For a straight guy, it sure hadn't taken him long to become convinced to swing the other way. He already couldn't get enough of Gibbs; was almost desperate to have more of him. Now that he had the time to stop and contemplate the changes this had brought about in his life, he realized that his own body had turned on him and it continued to confuse him, at least the part of his brain that was still screaming that he wasn't gay. Tim had to admit that it was taking some serious getting used to; becoming all hot and bothered and completely turned on by another man.

The confusion was burning in his heart and dueling it out with the part of him that wanted to hold onto and treasure what little Gibbs had given him last night. Come to think of it, it may have been little in comparison to some things in a relationship, but coming from Gibbs; it was huge and Tim knew it. That was part of the reason the part of his brain that had accepted this journey into forming his first bi-sexual relationship also refused to believe it was real or that it would last.

A small pitiful part of him was holding on to the hope that he really did mean something more than a working relationship to the tough former Marine. He'd already lost his heart and soul to him so quickly, it was all still so mind-boggling to him, keeping him off balance, awash in happy thoughts one minute; deluged with powerfully sad ones the next; all of them making perfect sense as they paraded through his mind in an endless mixed up parade.

Tim doubted that Gibbs really did want Tim, deep down where he'd have become comfortable with it. Why would such a strong, confident and beautiful man need a damaged, less than Marine tough, younger man like Tim? Oh, there was no doubt that he felt bonded to Gibbs in one of the most special ways possible now, even with just those few minutes between them. The question was, did it really mean as much to Gibbs as the man believed it did last night?

The more he looked back over what had taken place between them, the more afraid he became. _Did Gibbs really care about him this way? Or was that voice in his head right about Tim never being good enough for the older man and Gibbs had just said and done all that to make sure Tim got home safe and stayed there?_

He had to get away. He desperately needed to try and sort out his emotions and get his head on straight, but he had nowhere to go. _Or did he?_

_"Wanna be here for you."  
_"_We'll talk about this again when you're ready."_

Shuddering with a ripple of desire as Gibbs' voice replayed over in his head, Tim picked up his keys and his wallet, also pocketing his phone before he let himself out of the apartment, being careful to lock it up behind him. Right before he turned to the hallway, he stopped short and opened his door back up. Looking around, he noticed small tell-tale signs that his teammates had been here snooping around. Things had been moved that he knew for a fact he hadn't touched in months and with that knowledge came a flare of anger at their invasion of his private life. Making a mental note to add more locks to his door before the weekend was out, Tim headed out, intent on taking this confusion and need for clarification right where it belonged; on the doorstep of the only person he needed to talk to.

*****NCIS*****

Tim softly opened the front door of the house and was surprised that the door was really left unlocked. He had only been a few times and never by himself. He was surprised he even remembered the way. Every time he'd been here, it had been in the dark. His first trip here hadn't come until his fourth year on the team when Director Shepard was in trouble over "The Frog's death and that had been after dark. Looking back, Tim realized that the only other time he'd been here had been when he'd practically fallen over himself for a week straight, trying to make up to Gibbs, the fact that the boss had seriously hurt his shoulder protecting Tim from that maniac driver on that one case they worked together while Tony and Ziva were on their way back from working their end of the case in London.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of ancient history, he hesitantly went inside. Tim wasn't even sure the boss was home since he hadn't noticed the car or the truck in the driveway and he wasn't even sure he'd be welcomed right now. He was operating on hope that Gibbs had meant what he'd said about them talking more about things when Tim was ready, because Tim felt ready now.

Softly, he slowly walked through to the basement since it was a well-known inside joke that Gibbs lived there and besides, it was the only place in the house, Tim had ever been. The wooden steps creaked slightly under his feet, stopping his heart for a moment in the fear that Gibbs would react badly to an unexpected visitor. After a moment of complete silence, he realized the man was probably not home, just as he'd suspected. A quick visual sweep of the basement confirmed that suspicion.

Tim had come looking for something he had been destined not to find.

*****NCIS*****

"Hey, Duck. What brings ya?" Gibbs asked of his long-time friend as the elder man decended Gibbs' basement steps extremely late in the evening. Something had to really be wrong somewhere for this to happen.

"Hello, Jethro. I thought you and I were due for a chance to catch up." Ducky offered quietly.

"Uh-huh. What'd I do this time?" the younger man asked knowingly.

"Actually, Jethro, I came in hopes of finding out if you've been able to get Timothy to open up to you."

"About what exactly?"

"Why, about what's been troubling him for these past few weeks, of course. Have you spoken with him at all about it?"

Gibbs breathed out a sigh as he put the utlity knife he'd been using on a broken knob, down and glanced at his watch. "Yeah, Duck, I did. About 24 hours ago, as a matter of fact."

"Jethro, it's nearly eleven in the evening. You spoke with Timothy at this time last evening?"

"Yup. Ran into him out and about. We talked."

Ducky looked meaningfully at his friend. " I sense from your tone and your shorter than usual answers that this means your definition of 'out and about' led you to cross paths with the young man somewhere that most likely became a most surprising revelation to you."

"Not gonna ask how you knew. "

"If you hurt him because of what's been troubling him, Jethro..." The M.E. warned

"For cryin' out loud, Ducky! Why the hell would I do that?" Gibbs exploded. "You really think I'm that much of a bastard?"

"No, of course not, I'm simply concerned for Timothy. This is all so foreign to him. Please tell me you were able to help him in some way."

"I did what I could, Duck. He knows where to find me if he wants to talk. I reminded him as much."

"I take it he has not come to talk since last night?"

"Nope."

"I see. You will let me know if I can be of any help to either of you, won't you?"

"Just what do you think happened between us, Duck?" Gibbs' eyebrows marched up to his hairline.

"It matters not what I think happened. What matters is what Timothy believes happened; if anything. I do not believe either of us wish to see that young man hurt."

"You're right about that, Duck. Don't worry, he knows he's not alone while he sorts things out."

"Oh? I would have imagined you would have helped him already sort things out when you spoke to him last night, Jethro? You did say the two of you managed to talk."

"Yeah, we talked. It's gonna take time. I can't work it out for him and things like this just don't work out in your head overnight."

"No, I suppose you're right about that, Jethro. But, then again, Timothy has been trying to sort this out for well over two weeks now hasn't he?" The M.E. reminded him.

"Yeah. I know. Still not gonna push him, Duck."

"As well you shouldn't. Jethro. I merely wished to remind you that this has not just come about over-night."

"I know. I'll keep an eye on him, Duck."

"Thank you, my friend. Do have a good night, won't you?" Ducky turned around and without any further discussion, headed back up the stairs.

"Hey, Duck!" Gibbs hollered up to his retreating friend.

"Yes?" The M.E. stopped and turned back to look down at his friend.

"He tell you this was about me?"

"No, Jethro. He did not. Timothy refused to speak of who it was this was about, fearing what would be lost if he, as he put it, jinxed it by speaking that person's name. His express wish was that if he could only have what his dreams were letting him keep; then they are better than nothing at all."

"Crap. Then how..?"

"Jethro, my friend, I had only to look into that young man's eyes as he spoke of the dreams that were keeping him awake and his hopes that he not lose those dreams since he could never have the reality, to know he was speaking of you. That young man has thought deeply of you for a long time now. He has just never been able to allow himself to admit it until now; to either himself or to you."

"Hmm." Gibbs answered non-commitedly.

"Good night, Jethro."

"Nite, Duck. "

Listening to his friend's soft tread overhead as the older man walked back through the house and left out through the front door, Gibbs sighed in frustration. He'd thought about this all day today. Even as he'd been elbow deep in Habitat for Humanity grunt work, his mind had strayed to the events of last night, keeping him not only half aroused, but concerned for his youngest agent as well. All day long, he'd been hoping like hell the young man would be here waiting to talk to him when he'd finally managed to break free and call it a night, getting home two hours ago. It had been like a physical blow seeing the empty driveway and realizing Tim obviously wasn't ready to talk to him.

Gibbs had to admit, he was confused. He'd actually thought, after the intensity that Tim had welcomed the idea of a relationship with him, that the young man wouldn't be able to stay away; figured he'd be here at the crack of dawn actually. Gibbs frowned. _Had he really misread Tim last night? Why wasn't he here wanting to talk about where things could go between them from here?_ Suddenly, Ducky's words from the other day came back to him now:

"_Our young man knows my address as well as he does yours and I am pained to say, that information is sketchy at best."_

_I doubt very seriously that if asked at this time, where you reside, he would be able to recall such information."_

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs slowly let it out. He couldn't believe he hadn't followed up on that problem when he'd had the chance. Finding Tim at the bar had seriously scattered what he'd had on his mind to talk to the young man about since the need to help Tim through what was bothering him had become more important in that moment and for the remainder of the night.

He'd take care of talking to Tim tomorrow. He wanted to make sure he was alright, anyway. Right now it was too late and the young man was most likely already asleep. After the rough last couple of weeks for them all, he wasn't about to get in the way of their chance to catch up sleep.

******NCIS******

Sunday morning dawned bright, clear and warm, tossing Tim from his lush wet dream with its' unrelenting glare through his living room window. With Gibbs fresh on his mind, in the most physical sense possible, Tim's shower was a steady sauna of heat and massage that worked just the right amount of contact enough to let Tim find genuine relief and be able to screw his head back on straight and move on with his day.

Now dressed and done taking in a quick breakfast of an omelette with a healthy glass of orange juice to wash it down, he was ready to go. But, go where? He'd tried to go to Gibbs' and talk to him yesterday. That hadn't worked out. All that had done was send him off to the video rental store far enough away from where Tony lived that he had no worries that the older man would find him there. Thirty minutes later had found him headed home with a front seat full of movies to watch and learn from. It had been a long night of enlightenment and stimulation; moreso than he'd ever thought possible for him on this new road of discovery.

Oddly enough, one thing that stood out from the night of adult movies was the point that Tim was prone to quickly becoming over-stimulated to the point of being in pain. That would not make for a very lasting night with any partner. All of his previous relationships had been ones where he'd been focused on fulfilling the needs of his girlfriend at the time. Never had he ever had a relationship where his needs or even what made him feel good had been the focus in the bedroom. He'd had absolutely no experience with any of the self control he'd seen in these adult movies. Common sense told him it would be a vital part of keeping the other person in the relationship equally that realization hit him, it drove home the point he'd been trying to make with himself about being someone's sub. The need to learn control and discipline over his own libido wasn't something he trusted himself to be able to do.

He doubted very seriously that it was something Gibbs had the patience for. Tim wouldn't do that to him. Gibbs deserved better than Tim; better than what Tim had to offer: which brought him back to the research he'd started reading into several nights ago, before he'd backpeddeled and gone to the gay bar to learn whatever he could from afar. Any way he looked at it; he was not good enough for Gibbs and he would not make a very good partner in a relationship where he was thought of as equal because he clearly wasn't equal; to anyone.

With Gibbs' house in sight, Tim's stomach dropped. He turned the car around and drove back home; stopping off at a local park, needing to stop and think for a while. He couldn't afford to mess this up. There was too much riding on this and his job and his working relationship with Gibbs and the others meant too much to him to let this screw it up for any of them. Even more importantly, he couldn't bring himself to put Gibbs through the pain of trying to make a relationship work that was destined to fail before it even began


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _Tim's a little off course and Gibbs is...well, let's just see how he handles it_.

I expect you'll find that it's a bumpy ride ahead.

* * *

Tim realized Monday morning, that nothing had changed at work; nothing that was, except his mood and outlook on life.

It appeared as though he had been at least partially reborn; his step was livelier, his eyes no longer looked as if he had completely given up on life, love or the pursuit of happiness. His pleasant greetings for his co-workers had them scratching their heads in confusion and getting questioning emails out to Abby in hopes that she had the answer to this magic transformation.

Had they stopped to look at him carefully, they would have seen the wrinkles in his mask that weren't quite big enough to form cracks but there just the same; seen the sorrow lurking in his eyes that spoke of all not being near as well with him as he was trying to put out. He couldn't allow himself to believe anything but the conclusion he'd arrived at on Sunday when he'd spent the entire day; right on up until he' d forced himself to go home and get some sleep, sitting in the park, thinking, hoping and dreaming. Only the darkness of the night had clued him in to just how long he had been sitting there lost in thought since he had foolishly allowed his phone to die while he sat there all day.

Slowly but surely, his inner voice had worked to convince him that he truly wasn't good enough for Gibbs and that even though the dreams and those few precious moments with the man on Friday night, were the epitome of what he really wanted, he wasn't good enough to deserve that happiness. He certainly was not capable of being a good partner in a relationship. In that conclusion, his belief was now firmly planted.

Gibbs remained silent behind his desk as he watched his youngest agent arrive at work, more cheerful than he'd been for the past few weeks. A closer look, however, revealed that Tim was not genuinely happy by any means. The boss wasn't sure why the others couldn't see that their teammate was wearing a mask, but it was clear as day to him. Maybe he just saw signs the others didn't know to look for. After all, they weren't used to him wearing one, like Tony'd done for years.

Or was that because he'd been so focused on what could possibly be running through the young man's mind, that he was creating issues where there were none to explain away Tim's lack of communication with him? Either way, the only weapon Gibbs had to arm himself against full out blowing up at Tim for not meeting Gibbs' private expectations was silence. Luckily, the man handled that weapon like the professional mute he was often viewed.

Truth be told, Gibbs was still completely confused and more than a little angry about having not been able to either find or get a hold of Tim on Sunday from the time the older man had gotten out of church until the end of the day. The young man had not been home and he had not once answered his phone. Gibbs had been forced to throw himself back into working with the Habitat crew to not only get his mind off the young man, but also squirrel away the day's hours, in hopes that Tim would show up that night. He knew they really needed to talk and he believed that Tim would have realized that too. With a mental flash of anger now, Gibbs frowned in Tim's direction before returning his attention to his work.

Tim's soft fronted smile of happiness was contagious with the others though, and soon the squad room had a happier atmosphere than it had had in weeks. No one seemed to notice the stilted silence between him and the boss or that Tim had not once looked the boss' way or spoken to him. They were too caught up in the brighter, happier mood that had buoyed their own spirits on a Monday, to notice. Even Abby, when she came through, noticed the difference in Tim and made a beeline for her friend.

"Tim! Spill it! You look happy. You haven't looked this happy in weeks and you weren't home yesterday or Saturday. Spill."

"Abby, I'm fine. I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine." The young man's tone was surprisingly quiet, as if trying to make up for Abby's excessive volume.

Gibbs wondered where the feud was from the other day but didn't mention it. If they were over it, he wasn't going to complain Truth be told, he couldn't even recall how he'd heard about it. Regardless, he was the last person to ever keep stuff like that going.

"I want details, Tim. Who is she? Where'd you meet her?" The Lab Rat insisted impatiently as she literally bounced on her toes.

"Need something to do, Abby?" Gibbs groused at her from where he sat behind his desk, clearly unhappy with his restless Forensic Scientist.

"Gibbs!" Abby's shrill protest could be heard throughout the entire floor, as the heads popping up over the partitions gave testament to.

"Now, Abby." The boss growled. He'd be damned if his squad room was gonna be turned into some sort of soap opera stage or worse, the scene of the great interrogation. This was, after all, a work place.

With a grouchy protest, Abby stomped off toward the back elevator, her boots clomping noisily across the floor as she went. Gibbs glanced across the room at his youngest agent, only to find him already busy with work, his attention completely focused on his computer screen. _Just the way it should be._

The onset of a workday with no new case soon sent the team where they hated to go; down the path of the cold case files. Re-reading and rechecking details and facts, figures and stories, all drudgework that none of them cared for yet all of them had to do. As the afternoon dragged on, Tim's bouncy spirit seemed to flag along with the lackluster afternoon.

Escaping with trepidation down to Abby's lab, Tim found the Lab Rat equally in a great mood, but this mood brought out the 'I love McGee like I love puppies" mode within the energizer bunny of NCIS and that usually sparked a twinge of resentment in Tim. Today, he wasn't willing to risk it, fearing the results of his frustrating weekend would be far worse than any twinge. He also had no interest in being grilled further by her regarding his love life, so he kept his visit short and work related, allowing for no other conversation between them, choosing to go back to work instead, even if there wasn't anything to do other than cold case reviews and steadfastly refuse to look the boss' way, no matter how often he could feel the man's glare from across the room.

By two, the team, as a whole, was hoping for any kind of case, although none of them wished murder or death on anyone; they simply needed something to do. As luck would have it, Gibbs' phone rang shortly thereafter, signifying the end of drudgework for at least, this workday.

"Gear up, got a dead sailor in the park." Gibbs barked at them as he headed for the elevator, Tony and Ziva directly on his tail. Tim, on the other hand, seemed to have become distracted and hadn't moved from his chair. "Today, McGee!" Gibbs barked from across the squad room, causing Tim to jump, snatch up his gear and hightail it to the elevator; only to find himself staring at the closed door; having been left behind.

Caught up in his angered thoughts regarding Tim's aired of dismissal towards him, Gibbs failed to notice they'd left the young man behind as the elevator descended. When he opened his eyes and took in the fact that the young man was in deed absent from their midst's, the boss dealt a healthy head slap to his Senior Field Agent, currently sporting a huge grin on his face. He followed that up with a burning glare to both of his agents, both of whom could have prevented what would amount to the huge slap in the face to their teammate.

Furious with the lot of them, Tim had hit the steps as fast as he could, twisting his ankle painfully on the landing. Ignoring the pain, he'd run as fast as he could towards the agency vehicle lot, not wanting this situation to spiral out of control. Already, Tony would have more than enough ammo to keep lording over his head or at the very least, embarrassing him with for weeks to come. DiNozzo's appetite for fresh material could be compared to camel's appetite for water; both lasting for weeks on the same feeding.

Reaching the parking lot, Tim was relieved to see that the team was already pulling up in front of him in the car. With a deliberate screech of tires, Tony slammed the brakes and waited for him to get in. As his eyebrows marched up to his hairline, in silent question, Gibbs' eyes raked Tim over when the young man finally reached the car and climbed in, not missing the pain on his face or the very definite way he was babying his now injured foot.

Not wanting to put Tim on the spot about any of this, Gibbs returned his attention to looking out the window, leaving the atmosphere in the car up for grabs. He knew Tony would take the fresh ammunition Tim had just handed him, with some unintentional help from him; and run with it. The boss also knew that even though Tony was driving, a privilege handed to him because Gibbs was too distracted to drive, the Senior Field Agent would be making the car ride one of complete misery for Tim; and Gibbs with his incessant jibes and jokes and even a movie reference or two. This time however, the older man was more than attentive enough to put a stop to anything over the line if it came up, although he did keep his silence and let Tony have plenty of room to do his usual thing, willing to suffer through Tony running wild because he needed to distraction to cover his inconspicuous yet frequent checks on Tim in the mirrored visor in front of him.

Twenty agonizing minutes later, they reached their destination miraculously without having killed Tony. Spilling out from the car at the scene of the case they'd been handed, Tim bit back a cry of pain as he put too much weight on his now swelling ankle. Already pissed and now feeling like that inner voice that had slowly and insidiously brainwashing him that he wasn't good enough – was right, Tim was hard pressed to keep the tears of physical pain at bay. Barely managing to fight them back; yet determined to keep them there, Tim limped over to the rest of the team, wordlessly slipping on a rubber glove and extracting the portable fingerprint scanner from his equipment and using it on their victim's finger.

"Alan Baker. AWOL, Three months ago. Due to go before the Military Court for Court Martial in 2 days." Tim announced to the group at large, knowing Gibbs was standing close by waiting for the information so the investigative work could begin.

"Okay. Tony, shoot and sketch. Ziva, witness statements. Ducky, take McGee back with you and Palmer. Check out his ankle. McGee, you get cleared, get started on our victim's paper trail and that of everyone he knew and had contact with for the past six months." Gibbs ordered as he walked away.

Approaching the local LEO's who were milling around with nothing better to do, Gibbs couldn't help but worry that Tim had broken his ankle. More than that, the team leader was concerned about the unusual anger emanating from his youngest agent. Shaking his mental head, Gibbs refocused on the job at hand.

*****NCIS*****

An hour later found Tim back at his desk, up to his eyeballs in searches, his foot having been iced and wrapped, was now propped somewhat uncomfortably up on a file room stool. Ducky had issued the ultimatum that Tim being allowed to sit at his desk and work meant keeping all pressure off the ankle for at least the remainder of the workday. The M.E. had also strongly urged him to consider going home with him at the end of the day so he could avoid any and all attempts to put weight on the ankle. Reminding Tim that sometimes his apartment elevator went out without notice and climbing stairs would only make the situation worse; possibly even bench him from field work, Ducky soon had Tim convinced it was the right decision to make.

With a small smile, Tim mentally admitted to himself that he was willing to accept his foot being propped up as the price of still being able to get work done, if it meant he stood a chance of getting done what the boss man expected of him before the man got back. That drive to exceed expectations was still there, where it had been ever since the day he'd first realized he'd crossed some personal boundary by carrying feelings for his boss. If anything, that need to exceed expectations, was at an almost desperate level now, as if it would somehow atone for distancing himself from Gibbs on that personal level.

The remainder of the day passed on into early evening as the rest of the team returned to the squad room and together they began to piece together the evidence and their findings and working the case to their best ability. Gibbs finally called a halt to their investigation as the hour approached eight that night. Snapping up his coffee cup, the boss made a beeline for the coffee shop on the corner while he waited for his squad room to empty out and get quiet enough to get some work done.

Taking the extra effort to stay away from Tim, to keep from snapping off on him about it all, was really taking a toll on him. He was jumpy and unsettled and his thirst for coffee was unquenchable today, especially now when he knew the squad room would be full of peace and quiet when he got back. It was his favorite cup of coffee of the day.

*****NCIS*****

Tim hobbled to his feet, aided by the crutches Ducky had loaned him. Slinging his backpack over one shoulder, the young man slowly made his way down to the M.E.'s desk, plopping down most ungracefully into the chair beside the older man's desk as he rested his head back against the wall, allowing his eyes to close. He had time to kill as he waited for the M.E. to get done for the day.

"Timothy." A concerned voice sounded in his ear as a gentle hand on his shoulder shook him from a slumber he hadn't even realized he'd fallen into.

Opening his eyes, he blearily looked around, locating the source of both the voice and the hand. "Hey, Ducky. I'm sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep."

"That's quite all right, young man. I understand Jethro released you well over an hour ago. I do apologise, I was delayed in a teleconference call with the Medical Examiner's Office in Baltimore. I trust you are ready to leave and get a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Tim admitted with a small tired smile that actually reached his eyes.

"That is a sight to see, dear boy, a sight that has been missing for some time now." Ducky remarked cheerfully.

Tim looked at him quizzically, clearly confused about what Ducky was referring to.

"That smile, my friend. It has been far too long since we've seen it around these parts."

Tim couldn't help but smile again. "Thanks, Ducky."

"How've you managed the crutches today, Timothy? Are they burdensome or have you managed to get used to them?"

"They're just like riding a bike, Ducky. Kinda comes back to you with a little practice."

"Oh, that's right. Your car accident back in your younger years."

"Right. Listen, I know it's late, so do you want to go through a drive through somewhere and just get take out to take home for dinner? My treat." Tim offered as they slowly made their way to Ducky's Morgan.

"Your offer is most kind, dear boy, however, I already have dinner simmering in the Crockpot at home. " Ducky replied calmly as he unlocked his car and helped Tim get in. Stowing the crutches carefully in front of Tim's side by the door, the M.E carefully shut the door before going round and getting in the driver's seat.

By the time Ducky was settled in his seat and had turned the car on, Tim was chuckling to himself.

"Care to share the joke, Timothy?" Ducky asked.

"I just realized I'm just now figuring you out, Ducky. You don't ever do take-out!"

Ducky smiled. "Quite right, my boy. Quite right!"

*********NCIS********

An hour later found both of the M.E. and the young agent, settling down in Ducky's office to end the day with a quiet talk, at the M.E.'s bequest. In search for a serious update on how Tim was doing, Ducky started the conversation with trepidation.

"Timothy, if you don't mind my asking, what seems to be troubling you? Is it your dreams? Are they still bothering you?"

"No. They're definitely not 'bothering' me. In fact, they're keeping me going, most days." Tim admitted as he kept his eyes glued to his late night relaxing tea the M.E. had foisted on him.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Ducky." Tim tried to deny.

"Are we back to this again, Timothy? If you do not wish to discuss it, I am perfectly capable of accepting that truth, rather than this lie." Ducky admonished him sternly.

Tim breathed out a sigh of frustration. "I'm sorry, Ducky."

"Yes, well, I don't doubt that for a moment, dear boy. However…"

"I need to just forget about it; move on." Tim interrupted in a rare moment of unintentional rudeness inter-twined with his forlorn expression and tone.

"I will admit, I am quite confused by this from you, Timothy. You seemed quite reluctant to let it go last week."

"Ducky, I…" Tim floundered.

"You need to talk it out, let someone help you work through what it is that has caused you to feel this way about something that was obviously quite important to you and was quite meaningful for you just days ago."

Tim swallowed hard. "They were dreams, Ducky. That's all."

"You and both know they were much more than that. I also know that Jethro has spoken to you and the two of you have had time to talk about this. "

"Oh, God! He told you?" Tim felt humiliated.

"No, Timothy, he did not. I simply asked if he'd been able to talk to you about what was bothering you. His answer to which, was yes. "

"Oh." Tim replied sheepishly. "Well, since you're obviously okay with all this…"

"Absolutely, dear fellow. I care not who you are in a relationship with so long as you both are happy. Now, let this old owl help where he can, hmm?"

"Thank you, Ducky. Well, it was…"

*****NCIS*****

The next two weeks flew by for Tim, what with working the handful of fresh cases that came their way and all of his spare time spent back in front of the laptop, reading and researching when he wasn't sleeping. After talking with Ducky, he'd come to the conclusion that even if he was wrong in his belief of what would work and what wouldn't where a relationship with Gibbs was concerned; he was now equally determined to move forward and find something to adventure into along the path he'd discovered of being a sub.

While he couldn't argue Ducky's point that it wasn't fair to assume what Gibbs would want or what he would be thinking, Tim also couldn't let go of the need to be something to someone and soon. He was extremely stressed out from avoiding Gibbs all this time. Ever since that first Monday when he'd refused to look at the man all day, Tim had noticed more glares coming from him even if the man had only attempted once to get them a moment alone over a week ago after almost a week of silence between them.

That moment had been the worst; tucked up in the elevator with the man he wanted almost more than life itself; knowing he couldn't have him long enough to make him happy or make it work forever, so he shouldn't take him up on his offer in the first place, was so brutally hard on him, Tim was left near tears when the man had finally given up trying to get Tim to talk to him and left him in the elevator.

That conversation still resounding clearly in his head.

"_McGee, with me." The boss instructed as he headed to the elevator._

_Nervous and beyond jittery, Tim snuck a quick glance at him in hopes of being able to read what was on his mind, or at least the direction it was headed in. The moment the elevator had stopped, Tim's heart had dropped down to his knees._

"_McGee."_

"_Boss?"_

"_What's going on with you?"_

"_I don't know what you mean."_

"_You're lookin' more tired and dragged out today than you did last week."_

"_Guess I've just been having trouble sleeping. I'm fine, Boss." Tim tried to explain._

_Gibbs let go a breath in an aggravated sigh. "You've been avoiding me, Tim. Why?"_

_Tim looked everywhere but at his boss, too upset at being cornered like this because it meant he might very well wind up telling him exactly what was going on and he would give his life up before hurting Gibbs that way._

_The Team Leader tried placing a calming hand on Tim's shoulder but Tim instantly stiffened under it, too scared to give in, to allow himself even a moment of enjoyment or comfort from it._

"_Okay then." Gibbs turned the elevator back on and silently waited as the boxcar took them back to their floor, taking a step off the elevator when suddenly, he stopped and turned back to his agent._

"_McGee."_

"_Boss?" Tim looked back at him, his eyes cloaked in unease._

_Gibbs stepped back up to him close enough no one else would hear them. "You said you trusted me, Tim. " _

_Tim didn't know what brought him closer to tears; the soft, sympathetic tone Gibbs had just spoken in, the words that spoke of the older man's hurt at Tim's distance or the long searching look the man was giving him now. _

_After a long silent minute, Gibbs turned and headed back to his desk without another word. _

That conversation had left Tim seriously rattled, heartbroken, desperately blinking back tears of guilt. Knowing the boss felt like Tim had lied to him was devastating. It had been all he could do to force himself to get back to work after that conversation. He'd been so downtrodden; he hadn't even noticed the worried looks from Tony and Ziva. Desperately he repeated his mantra over and over. _Better than hurting him worse later when things fall apart because I'm not good enough to keep him happy._

Even convinced that he was right, as he was, he now felt like he seriously not only didn't deserve Gibbs; but had most likely already chased him away for good. Relentlessly, the dreams continued plaguing him, driving home the fact that his enthusiasm for keeping his own company through the many moments of sexual tension his thoughts and memories and worst of all, vivid dreams, had long since worn out its' welcome.

Two weeks and two day of not even looking Gibbs' way for fear of seeing hurt in the man's eyes when no one else was looking, has Tim too keyed up to sleep and too confused to think straight, Tim spent a restless hour pacing his living room with no trace of peace or even slumber in sight. Every time he closed his eyes, things said and done in the last month along with the dreams he'd been having came back to the screen behind his eyes in vivid stereo replay.

By the time 11 PM. had rolled around, he gave up and got ready to go out. He'd been staring at the website for this place for a week now. He had the address memorized and was more than ready to get his feet wet. He was antsy and his thoughts were running wild. Tim was wrung out, strung tight enough to snap and in need of something to change in his life quick.

Tonight was the night things were gonna change. It never even dawned on him that he was no longer thinking straight; having reached the desperate stage of doing anything rather than nothing. Picking up his keys and his wallet, he headed out the door, not even noticing his phone still sitting on the kitchen counter or remembering his promise to Gibbs.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_This chapter has been bleached from the original – to avoid possible censorship problems.  
I don't want this one to get pulled so….._

_With the exception of the actual 'club' scenes, everything else is intact. The way I originally wrote it in order to maintain the genuine emotions in the characters._

_This chapter is the first of several that required this story to have the FR-21 Rating/T - Rating_

_Hence the original warning still stands- purely precautionary _

_**WARNING**__: Light BDSM, Voyeurism, Possible Offensive to some. And a touch of non-consensual - for about a half-minute._

_Since this is the only chapter with this warning, I did not want to label the entire story as such._

_hold on to your seats, it's about to get a bit bumpy_  
_oh, and did I mention a very angry Gibbs...?_

* * *

_23:30 Friday, June 18, 2010_

Thirty minutes later found Tim parked in front of his destination in D.C. He'd been so keyed up he couldn't remember the drive and wasn't even feeling anxious about this decision which, in itself should have warned his inner sense of self- preservation that this was a bad move, but as it was, his logical brain had been knocked out of gear and wasn't paying attention to very much at the moment as he got out of his car, locked the doors and headed inside the building.

If he'd been in right frame of mind, he certainly would have noticed the strange looks sent his way as he paid his cover charge at the door and signed in as a one-time only visitor. The fact that he'd needed to do that should have been another red flag as to exactly what he was walking into, but even this didn't wake him up to the risky situation he was traipsing headlong into as a green newbie.

Once inside, his attention was immediately drawn to the large cordoned off arena on a raised platform in the center of the room, from which there was movement busy enough it could be seen from across the room. Despite the incredible business of the noise that filled the room, Tim was still able to keep his calm, at least on the inside, even managing to smile serenely at the men who smiled at him first while he walked through the main floor gallery. A tiny piece of his stomach coiled in worry at the absolutely strange looks on these men's faces as they smiled at him, but Tim absently shrugged it off and kept going.

Glancing around him, he couldn't help but notice smaller cordoned off areas also taken up just as the main display area, by couples, who, upon closer inspection, consisted of one collared man and one obviously dominant man who carried himself as the one in control, standing tall and proud, glaring almost predatorily at the collared man before them. It was eerie how each small arena seemed to mirror the next. Taking stock of the immense room, Tim noted there were a dozen such smaller areas around the room, but it was the largest arena in the center of the room that had garnered the most attention with a large crowd that had to number at least fifty men, some collared and some not; all of them touching at least one other man next to him, if not more.

Suddenly, the room got quiet as a large, bulky Dominating man dressed in an open robe with only a tight pair of short shorts and a pair of big black boots on underneath the robe, walked calmly into the main display area and immediately approached what appeared to be a large speaker box at the back of the arena, flipped a switch and returned to his place at the center of the arena while he turned to watch as his appearance was followed closely and immediately by a shorter, smaller and obviously much more nervous collared man who looked nowhere but at the floor. They stood silently, apparently waiting for some welcoming applause which wasn't long in coming as the surrounding crowd and even the men in the smaller side arena's stood and applauded before beginning their displays of different variations on the theme of being and having a submissive.

Tim remembered that was what tonight's displays here was supposed to be about. He'd read it on their site and had instantly been drawn to it like a moth to a flame. That was the whole reason he was here; to watch first-hand and learn. With his heart thumping loudly in his chest, he stopped thinking and returned his attention to the main arena, expecting serious action soon, becoming enthralled by the sounds coming from the speakers hanging at various points of the ceiling as the master quietly spoke to the sub about making this a good show.

Sure enough, as soon as the applause died down, the witnesses outside the arena were obviously tuned out as the Dom and his collared sub began to put on their show, both of turning towards each other now and silently falling into their roles as the Dom took off his robe, tossing it over the chair a few feet away, off to the side and the submissive man, immediately dropped down to his knees, rather harshly and loudly.

Tim watched in silent fascination while his ears heard every single word and noise made thanks to the public address system the Dom had turned on. He was caught in the web of being unable to look away as the sub stared at the floor while his Dom walked around the cordoned off floor space before coming to a stop in front of the now physically trembling collared man where he remained kneeling in readiness for whatever was coming his way.

As if in an out-of body experience, Tim witnessed it all, becoming more and more uncomfortable with each degrading order issued and followed, every booming ridicule and subsequent whine of repentance, each cruel infliction of punishment and resulting booming gloat that almost drowned out the sub's response all filling Tim's gut with repulsion.

Tim looked around him and noticed the awed expression mirrored on more than one watching face in the crowd, dominating partners, submissives and neutral parties alike. He was suddenly aware that this crowd loved what they were seeing and most likely wouldn't move from this scene until it was all over, if at all.

Magnetically stuck, Tim couldn't move either as the Master's voice rose even higher and the sub's more desperate, the unmistakable edge of blind need for release from both of them almost tangible. Whether for show or for the actual need to dominate, the Master continued his degrading demands until his release literally washed over his sub, and oohs and aahs filled the audience as if something beautiful had just occurred.

Tim felt his throat constrict, his eyes were burning and his soul felt tarnished. He wished he hadn't seen that, couldn't erase it from his memory. Without even looking around him, he bolted for the nearest door. He had to get out. Now! Needed to go home, where he felt normal. Feeling safe would be so much better right about now, but that wasn't an option until he could breathe freely first.

Reaching the fresh air of outside, Tim wheezed as if he couldn't get enough air. He'd lasted all of ten minutes watching the seedier side of being a submissive and his stomach had nearly revolted right on the spot. Still fighting to catch his breath, Tim nearly dropped to his knees and would have, if he hadn't felt strong arms suddenly come to support him under his arms.

"Easy there, buddy. I got you."

The stranger's voice in his ear startled the hell out of Tim and reflexively he jerked back, away from someone he didn't know touching him so intimately as to be helping him up off the ground. A helping hand on his arm would have been one thing, but this, this was almost an intimate hug of sorts as much as it was that helping hand and it twisted Tim's gut in a bad way.

Still, the guy did help him regain his equilibrium and for that he needed to be polite. "Thanks."

"No problem. Say, pretty damn good show in there didn't ya think?" The burly dark haired man asked as he peered knowingly into Tim's eyes.

Not liking the leer in the man's eyes, Tim was quick to lay his cards out on the table. "I'm just visiting. Not making any commitment. To anyone!" He made sure his declaration was firm and clear as he turned and tried to walk away, feeling disorientated yet hopefully heading towards the parking lot.

"Oh, hey, I understand. I wasn't trying to lay a claim on ya even if you don't have a collar on. Have to admit it's quite a turn on knowing ya must have balls of steel to walk in here without one or a sub at ya feet. but hey, whatever floats your boat, right? Whattaya say we go check out another display, huh? Just you and me? We can talk about it, get to know one another better? You know it's always good to have friends on this circuit."

The man's piercing green eyes sparkled almost playfully but still allowed a fissure of unease to sprint down Tim's spine as he continued to prattle on and on. "You're so damn hot! I can't seem to stop staring at ya. You've got sub written all over ya, did ya know that? Of course you know that if you're in here without a collar. Hey! I know what's different about you! I get it now; why you're here alone! Bet your Dom's not far away, is he? Keepin' ya on an invisible short leash but not as short as most subs, right? Testin' ya? Tell ya what, I'll keep you safe until he shows up. C'mon! Just spend ten minutes with me and we'll just watch and talk. Whattaya say? You can't really believe you've seen enough if you only watch one display? They were just getting' warmed up! Don't you like watching from the other side of the fence for once?"

The last thing Tim wanted was to say anything more or go anywhere with this man, but he'd screwed up. He'd broken his word to Gibbs and come here alone. Hell, he'd forgotten that promise in the first place! Crap! _Wait a minute! Even if I don't have a collar on? What the hell? Oh, crap! Great McGee! Just great! In such a hurry to check this place out, you got sloppy; didn't do all your homework! Look around, idiot! Remember the whole reason you came here, stupid! Hello? To find out what being a sub was all about? God! What an IDIOT! Why didn't I listen to Gibbs? Gibbs! Oh, God! He made me promise not to come to any of these places without him! Oh, shit! What the hell was I thinkin? _

"_Want you to give me your word that you won't go to any of the places you find in your research without me."_

_"What? Why?" _

_"Always a flip side of every coin, Tim. Do whatever research you need to on both sides of this before you step foot in any of them and when you feel you're ready to go look into this, call me. I'll go with you, no questions asked….You need a wingman on this, Tim. One will keep you safe without judging or criticizing you"_

Feeling like a caged animal of his own making, it was all Tim could do to continue to breathe. Taking a minute to size up the situation, Tim realized this guy was twice his size but up to this moment had no obvious signs of ill-intent. Still, it wasn't safe or smart to assume this was purely a congenial offer. The safest bet would be for Tim to just do as he was being cajoled into doing but keep his wits about him, hoping to be able to still come out of this in once piece.

Silently accompanying this guy back inside, almost stuck to him like Velcro thanks to the firm grip secured onto Tim's wrist, Tim's mind wouldn't quit yelling at him. _How could he have been so stupid? God, Gibbs was gonna kill him; if someone in this place didn't do it first!_

_Heh, they won't kill ya right away, ya know. Oh, shit! Oh, God, what had he done?_

******NCIS******

As Tim and Mitch, as the burly man introduced himself to be, came back inside the building, **t**he same Dom and Sub who had been showing off for the crowds before were still in the exhibition chamber, almost as if time had stopped while Tim had stepped outside. The Dom's voice once again boomed loudly throughout the exhibition arena and surrounding watcher's areas."Obviously you want me to punish you, slave! Take off your jacket and unzip your trousers!"

Tim shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He really didn't want to watch anymore, but with 'Mitch' standing over him, practically slobbering all over him, he didn't see that he had much choice.

The sub looked at his Dom with eyes of terror—his face trembling. "Sir Master, I'm really trying ..."

The impatient Dom grabbed him, and boxed his right ear, causing tears to come quickly to his sub's eyes. Turning to show off for the crowd that had gathered, the Dom practically cackled with pride at his obviously swollen cock still enclosed in his shorts.

"Didn't I tell you to remove your jacket and strip? Get outta those clothes right now!" The Dom yelled as he got in his sub's face. The sub took off his jacket, and after seeing the rage in his Master's eyes, he began trembling visibly even while he struggled to undo the buttons on his trousers.

"STRIP! Get outta those pants. NOW!"

From out of nowhere, the Master uncurled a horsewhip and unleashed it on the sub's legs as the man hastily tried to undress. From the look on the sub's face, it was clear that he wished he hadn't messed up in this way

From that moment, the degradation became more and more abusive with the whip, the subs cries of pain that could almost be described as edged with ecstasy, filling the air with an almost constant assault on the ears. The crowd was soon cheering the Master on as he cackled and grinned with his own brand of ecstasy on steroids.

Tim couldn't watch anymore. He turned to leave, Mitch blocked his path, speaking quietly in his ear. "Sssh. It gets better. Just stay and watch for a minute."

Up on the stage, the saga continued on. "I'm sorry, Master!" The sub cried out pitifully.

"Tell me you didn't want this and I'll stop right now." The Master yelled out, daring the sub to find a way out of this situation.

Judging by the quick lift of the sub's head, he obviously, hadn't expected this opportunity to change what was coming for him. That didn't stop him from taking advantage of it. "Please, Master. I didn't mean to disobey you. I don't want this punishment!" The sobbing voice quivered pitifully as it reached those in the immediate circle of watchers.

The sub's Dom beamed. "Look at you! All turned on by being punished! Why are you lying? It's obvious you like being whipped, slave"

The Dom pulled out a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket. He locked his sub's wrists together with the cuffs, and looked around at him. The sub's eyes were pools of misery as he waited to see what would happen to him next.

Tim shifted uncomfortably on his feet, not happy to watching this. But with the big brawny man at his shoulder, determined to keep him here as a witness, there was little he could do without causing a scene or creating a bigger problem for himself. He did what he could to stop watching; he closed his eyes.

A rather painful pinch to his arm, caused Tim to hiss and open his eyes, to find Mitch watching him as he hissed in his ear. "You're missing it, man. Watch. It's just getting good!"

Looking anywhere but directly back to the scene in front of him, Tim could still hear all too well, the evidence of what he refused to watch.

"So, it's a big turn on for you when your Master punishes you?"The Master bellowed loud enough that all the spectators would hear it and verbalize their interest even more. "That why you're so disobedient? Now show your Master how much you love him!"

As the mistakable sounds of someone giving oral pleasure to another filled the speakers amidst the murmurs of the satisfied crowd, Tim closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Mentally, he couldn't stop berating himself

_How could he ever have thought for a minute that this was what he wanted to subject himself to? God, sometimes he could be so stupid! He needed to go home and think about this. Gibbs had offered him a genuine relationship and Tim had practically thrown it back in his face because he'd been too afraid he wasn't good enough for the older man and it would only be a matter of time before Gibbs realized it and kicked him to the curb, God, Tim could be such a jackass sometimes! It would serve him right if the man he'd long wanted but was deathly afraid of reaching out for, now left him without a second look! Tim deserved to be alone and lonely for the rest of his life after this! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_  
_  
_Still hemmed in by the crowd and the burly man who obviously had no intention of letting Tim go, the roar of the crowd filled Tim's ears and as it died down, he found his eyes drawn once more to the display where amidst the sub's cries of both pleasure and pain, the Master was deliberately forcing his sub to stand back up and then backing him up to the weight bench set up for use by the exhibitioners. The Sub tried to back up under his own steam, but was thrown off balance with his cuffed wrists still behind his back, practically throwing himself down on the bench to keep from falling over it in a painful way.

With no wasted time or effort, the Dom pulled his sub's arms up over his head and hooked the metal bracelets over the pin holding the weights in place.

"DON'T MOVE THEM!" The Dom demanded sternly as he roughly undressed himself the rest of the way and was quickly standing naked over his sub. Roughly, the Dom shoved his sub's legs up and hooked his feet over the bar, in between his bound wrists,

Tim tried to block it all out at that point. He'd heard more than enough and he'd definitely seen more than he needed to.

"AAAHH!" The scream of ecstasy mixed with pain, sent Tim over the top of revulsion.

He was going to be sick. Shuddering, Tim turned away. He couldn't listen for another second, regardless what Mitch at his shoulder would think to do to stop him from leaving. While his heart had been sickened by the spectacle he'd seen; his libido, to his own horror, had found it exciting and pleasurable enough that he was no longer looking disinterested and was now seriously worried about being able to make a clean getaway. _What the hell was wrong with him?_

_God, he'd promised Gibbs he wouldn't come anywhere near one of these places without him, and yet here he was without the wingman Gibbs told him he'd need. How the hell did he manage to forget that promise? _

He hadn't taken two steps when his shoulders were grabbed roughly, Mitch's pudgy face a mere foot from his own, and his eyes staring at Tim's tightening crotch.

"Wow! Look at how turned on _you_ are, sweet cheeks! You look so luscious with that lust filled starry-eyed glaze. I saw that thrill of ecstasy just run through you as you watched that incredible scene, just like it did me. God, I can't wait to taste you, you deliciously un-collard sub, you. Lemme kiss you." The burly man couldn't stop touching Tim or speaking the words that spoke of his heightened lust for Tim.

Without any further warning, a large, bruising wet mouth crushed Tim's own, demandingly, suffocatingly, trying desperately to get Tim to let him in as one big burly hand wrapped itself around Tim's bicep and the other one began manhandling Tim's already sensitized groin to the point of causing Tim pain.

"You'll love being my sub. I'll make you so happy, you'll never wanna leave me." Mitch was nearly babbling with wanton hope and lust through his messy idea of a kiss. "It's obvious you don't have a Dom anymore or he'd a been all over your luscious ass already after that show! Lemme take care of ya. I'll treat ya right, I promise.

Breathing heavily, Tim tried desperately to pull away, only to be pulled in tighter by unrelenting tree trunks disguised as arms, with meaty hands now roughing him up even more harshly, as one hand nearly crushed his now hurting member, nearly bringing tears to his eyes. "Where ya going? You'll be fine with me. I won't hurt you."

"**Get your hands off my boy!"** The quiet, yet deadly snarl came from out of the blue, startling both Tim and his assuming Dom-wannabe, both of them finding an extremely pissed Leroy Jethro Gibbs now standing right next to both of them, his eyes cold and full of angry steel.

Mitch was quick to jerk his hands away from Tim's hips, but not so quick to lose the cocky stance or expression. ''He said he was a free agent!"

"No he didn't." Gibbs glared the other man into submission, his absolute trust in what he was saying, obvious in his tone and his eyes. He knew Tim wasn't that stupid. He'd never say that in a place like this; in any place.

"Alright, _Those_ words didn't come out of his mouth. He said he was just visiting. No commitments. But, he's got no collar! Nobody's stupid enough to come in here like that! How the hell was I supposed to know he was yours? How do I know you're telling me the truth?" Mitch argued heatedly.

"Ask him!" Gibbs growled menacingly. "Look him straight in the eye and ask him!"

"You his?" The pissed off burly man demanded, now angry at having been played.

Tim looked Mitch straight on and swore from the bottom of his heart. "I've been his for 8 years. I'd give my life for him."

"Oh, Ain't' that sweet!" The now angry man mocked angrily. "Why the hell are you here playing like you're available then, **slave**?"

"Hey! You watch your mouth!" Gibbs demanded as he approached Mitch's personal space once more, hoping to intimidate him into calming down. "He is a human being and you damn well better treat him like one!"

"Yeah? You two obviously don't belong in here! "A sub's a sub and if you know what's good for him, and for you; you'll get the hell outta here and don't come back until you remind him how to act like the sub he is! He doesn't belong in here if he can't abide by the rules! Mitch demanded angrily. "You've got five minutes to clear out before you get thrown in as the next exhibition! And if you even think you're walkin' outta here with him without someone rippin' his gorgeous ass away from you, you better collar him, real quick-like!"

Tim froze. Tears filled his eyes as he blinked them away furiously; Gibbs compassionate vow of just a few weeks ago coming back to him now.

_"I won't let you get caught up in believing you need to be someone's sub."_

Gibbs schooled his features, quickly sliding on his unreadable expression as he dug his hands into his jacket pocket and pulled out a submissive's collar, complete with short leash. Deliberately glaring at Tim as his temporary role called for, he wordlessly placed the collar around his agent's neck and attached it, making sure it was almost too tight. He wasn't taking any chances of anyone here trying to literally snag the young man out from underneath him as they made their getaway.

For a long silent minute, the two stood like statues, the spirit-crushing effect of the situation encasing both of them almost entirely. Gibbs knew he needed to be barking at Tim and treating him like the sub he was supposed to be in here; but he couldn't bring himself to treat Tim that way, no matter how pissed he was that Tim had put himself in this position.

"Clock's tickin!" Mitch's angry warning sounded, "And you sure as hell ain't actin' like you're his Dom! PLEASE, don't tell me you're one of those pairs who've actually gone and done the stupid thing – that fallin' in love crap!"

"Yeah." Gibbs replied quietly without taking his eyes off Tim.

"I hate guys like you! You guys should be banned from our clubs! Go on, git the hell outta here!" Mitch growled angrily.

Tim's eyes remained glued to the floor as he, too remained silent even when Gibbs gently flicked the leash in silent direction. The young 'sub' followed the unspoken command, walking off-sides from 'his Dom', his head still down and his eyes still glued to the floor all the way out of the club. Ignoring the cat-calls and wolf whistles, Gibbs steadily kept walking, his attention glued to the path to the door, with his peripheral vision glued to Tim.

Once they'd made it out to the parking lot, Gibbs lost no time in walking them to his car, not letting go of the leash until he had Tim safely tucked away in the passenger seat; dropping the leash in Tim's lap as he locked the door and closed it shut with a slam. As quickly as he could, the Team Leader got around the driver's side and dropped into the driver's seat, closing and locking his own door. Without any more time wasted, he cranked the engine and slid the car into gear without raising a ruckus, driving away from the club as inconspicuously as he possibly could, being quick to get lost in the flow of D.C. nightlife traffic.

Once he was sure they weren't being tailed, Gibbs pulled over and cut the engine. Looking over at his youngest agent, he couldn't help be feel the guilt and self-recrimination literally rolling off of him in waves even before he noticed in the reflection on the window glass. The single tear sliding down Tim's face, turned away from him and the shoulders slouched in complete misery and self-appointed shame nearly broke Gibbs' heart.

Drawing in a deep breath and slowly letting it back out, Gibbs forced himself to calm down. Reaching over without saying a word, Gibbs unbuckled the collar and along with the leash, threw it on the back floorboard of his car, quickly returning his hand to Tim's neck, applying what he hoped was comforting pressure, still not saying a word.

Tim's breath caught on a choked sob as he turned his head even further away, his shame literally taking him over.

Gibbs let him work to pull himself together for a few minutes, waiting until he felt Tim calm down beneath his still present hand before he spoke quietly into the pain-filled silence; no anger or repulsion tainting his quiet, soothing tone.

"No one is ever gonna treat you like what you saw in there tonight. You're safe now. "

Again, Tim's breath hitched, but this time it was in shocked disbelief.

As if he read Tim's mind, Gibbs dared to do what he usually hated to do. He initiated further conversation; knowing it was what Tim needed right now.

"Hard lesson learned tonight. But, it's done. Time to move on. Think you can do that?"

Immediately, Tim's emotions got shoved back under the rock they usually got shoved under when he hid them from the world and he wiped his face of all traces of his tears. Tim finally dared to look at the older man. "No." he answered sorrowfully.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked almost conversationally.

"I'm sor…" Tim began to offer.

"**Don't**." Gibbs warned as he let his temper slip loose of his control just enough that Tim knew it was still sitting between them even as his eyes remained glued to Tim's.

Watching the look of hurt that filled Tim's eyes at his barked warning; a look that screamed of being stabbed in the heart, almost broke Gibbs' heart. Still, he had to be the tough Marine here or Tim wouldn't come out of this with anything learned.

"You'd better have a damn good reason for breaking your promise ." the older man switched gears and turned up the anger a notch now that door had been cracked open.

"Didn't wanna bother you." Tim muttered regretfully.

Gibbs slammed his hand down on the steering wheel, "Damn it, Tim! You really believe your safety is an acceptable casualty in this war you insist on having with yourself?"

With a ragged sigh of resigned guilt, Tim shook his head in denial without speaking, his eyes once more gluing themselves to the floor in front of his feet.

"LOOK AT ME!" Gibbs demanded, his anger now seriously poked with the foolish stick of Tim's hay wired manners getting in the way.

Tim did as he was told, this time without hesitation.

"If you didn't want to see where this could go between us; all you had to do is say so! Putting yourself in danger to make the point is unacceptable, do you hear me?" Gibbs raged as his temper soared to the rooftop.

Realizing that his insecurities and acute fear of being inferior had led him to royally screw things up with Gibbs; just as he'd feared it had, Tim couldn't help but feel the pain of having lost his last chance at something real, so sharply it took his breath away. As the tears came more aggressively, Tim looked away and wiped at them as he nodded silently in answer to Gibbs' anger driven question. The last thing he'd ever wanted to do was hurt this man who'd opened his heart up to him; and his private lifestyle; a gift that in reality, Tim held most precious. _God, how could he fix this now? Was there any hope?_

Gibbs forced himself to calm down again as he turned the car back on and drove to the younger man's apartment. Tim was safe and untouched, for the most part. That was what was important here. _No! What's just as important is that he never do anything so stupid again! What the hell's wrong with this kid, anyway?_

Fuming with anger at what Tim had put himself through and not just tonight at that dangerous club, but over the last few weeks, what with losing sleep and pulling away from Gibbs every attempt to reach out to him personally, silence soon filled the air between them with only the sounds of Tim's attempts to put his emotions away to break it up. Before he realized it, Gibbs had reached Tim's apartment and watching the young man try to escape as quickly as he could, already half way across the parking lot of his apartment before the Team Leader was even able to open his mouth.

"HEY!" Gibbs barked across the parking lot.

Tim immediately froze in his steps and turned around to see what the boss wanted, his eyes wary and guarded against whatever happened to be coming his way.

Without anything else said, Gibbs locked his car up and walked to meet up with the unmoving agent who now wore the look of impending doom. As he reached him, Gibbs roughly cuffed him on the back of the head and glared at him. "Don't **ever** do anything like this again!"

"I won't." Tim promised quietly, his abject apology and self-dosed humiliation still radiating from him.

"I know." Gibbs relayed in his soothing calm tone, providing Tim with verbal proof that he was still trusted and cared about, despite the recklessness he'd exhibited tonight.

Tim stopped moving as he took in what the older man's words meant underneath the surface. _It couldn't be what he thought he was hearing. There was no way Gibbs would forgive him that easy; not on this personal level._

"C'mon, you need to eat something and hit the hay. I know you didn't eat any dinner and that was hardly a decent lunch you ingested earlier today."

With nothing further said between them, the walk to the elevator was a silent one, as was the ride up to Tim's floor. Even the short walk to Tim's door was completed without breaking the silence between them.

Once inside Tim's apartment, the young man motioned towards his hallway. "I'm gonna go take a shower and go to bed. You don't have to stay, Boss." Tim offered meekly.

"Not goin' anywhere until I know you've eaten a decent meal, Tim." Gibbs replied without missing a beat. "Go on, go do whatever you need to. I'm gonna make some coffee."

"Okay." Tim replied as he practically stumbled down the hall in his haste to retreat from the one person he'd messed things up with so royally, it almost made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it.

Gibbs watched Tim stumble and catch himself as he hurried away from him. Shaking his head in disbelief at the night this had turned into, the Team Leader quickly turned his attention to making a fresh pot of coffee and throwing together a sandwich from the supplies in Tim's refrigerator to feed him when he was done in the shower. He still couldn't believe their good luck that Gibbs had thought to follow Tim tonight.

It wasn't but a mere ten minutes later that Tim returned to the kitchen, freshly showered and smelling of coconut shower gel and coconut shampoo, enough that Gibbs was almost ready to throw caution to the wind and take him right then and there.

Forcing his inner urges back down under control, the Team Leader slid the plate with the sandwich over in front of his agent and planted a bottled water from the frig down in front of him.

"Thanks, Boss." Tim offered quietly as, almost on autopilot, he made his way through the dinner made for him and rose to clean up the mess as soon as he was done eating.

"Nope. Go on to bed. I got this." Gibbs informed him in his 'don't argue with me' tone.

"Thanks." Tim offered again as he trudged wearily off to bed, his mind so full of everything he'd seen, heard and gone through tonight, almost overloading his brain.

Not wanting Tim to experience bad dreams from what he witnessed tonight, Gibbs made a point to call out to him before he completely disappeared into his rom.

"Tim!"

"Boss?" The younger man asked as he stopped walking and turned back.

Gibbs walked up to him and gently cupped his cheek in his palm. "Remember what I said tonight. You're safe now."

Tim swallowed hard around the lump in his throat as he instinctively leaned into the older man's rare demonstration of affection, still very hungry for it.

Sliding his hand back around Tim's head and down to his neck just under his hair, Gibbs kept his tone gentle as he told him one more thing. "Everything'll work out. Go on to bed."

Silently, Tim nodded and took himself off to bed, hoping against hope, he'd wake up in the morning and all of what had happened tonight will have just been a really bad dream


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** _Some of you may find it strange – the contents of Tim's dreams after the night he's had – but obviously when the right person's looking out for him – it does wonders for where his mind goes….._

* * *

_The darkened look of lust coming at him from those captivating eyes, now staring at him with an unwavering look of unadulterated want sends a spike of electricity straight through him. He keeps his eyes locked on them, needing to make the connection and keep it, strengthen it, get lost in it as the gently exploring kiss sends shivers of wanting need down his spine._

_He's unable to stop the moan that escapes though the kiss as that warm and inviting mouth begins exploring further than their previously sensuous kisses that stole his heart and his breath ever had before._

"_Sssh. Relax, I've got you now" As the comforting words reach his ears, strong, yet gentle fingers ghost trails around his cheek bones, over to his ears and downward, traveling gently and provocatively down to his chest, where they slip the buttons free on his shirt and sneak inside, finding his nipples, first one and then the other, gently tweaking and massaging them each in turn._

_"Ooh! " Tim moans as pleasure spiks through him from his loins all the way down to his toes. As his lover's mouth continues to make love to his own mouth, the fingers continues to torment gently as they now move even further south and begin paving a gentle trail in and around his sensitive belly button._

_Suddenly his pleasure encompasses all his thoughts as the sensually gravel voice speaks softly into his ear yet again. "Let me hear you, Tim. I want to hear what makes you feel good. Just let it out. Don't be afraid.."_

_"Ooh, Leroy, don't stop!" Tim moans as his now achingly hard rod begins throbbing with need, his hands fisting the sheets on both sides of him even as his back arches up off the bed and his head rolling from side to side restlessly._

_"Then you don't want me to do this?" The voice teases just before taking a nipple into his mouth and gently lapping at it and suckling it as one calloused hand gently yet firmly holds him down at his hip._

_"OH! God! Leroy, Yes!" Tim moaned, his head continued to roll back and forth on the bed as he toes curled on the end of the bed, his spine arching up even further into the new sensation that sent a jolt of pure pleasure through him.. _

_"Or this?" the teasing went on, as suddenly a strong yet gentle hand had encased his aching member through the opening of his boxers and began stroking it soothingly in gentle motions, while a puff of gentle air breathed onto his sensitive tip once, twice…._

_"AH! Oh! So good, don't stop!" Tim babbled as the molten heat rose up from his gut, drawing him up tight as it climbed higher and higher, so quickly it nearly stopped his heart. "Yes! Oh, God! Cuming! Oh AAHHH!" _

With a huge gasp for air, Tim bolted upright in bed, again, jolted from his sleep by the vivid dream, this time so sensual and real, he felt tears in his eyes as he came back to the reality that it _was_ just a dream. Again_. Or was it? _Taking a minute to gather his wits about him, he soon realized it _hadn't_ just been a dream this time and he needed a shower as well as a clean set of sheets for his bed.

With a moan of disappointment that his dream hadn't been real enough, even though his body felt less tightly strung now, Tim got out of bed and padded to the shower, stripping out of his now soaked and sticky boxers as he went. He hadn't taken three steps when it hit him. _Coffee!_ Turning back around, he headed for his kitchen, intent on starting the coffee maker and letting it brew while he took his shower.

_****NCIS****_

From the couch in Tim's living room, Gibbs heard Tim shouting out his name in what sounded like a shout of ecstasy in what had to be a dream and heard his breathing change that signified he' woken up. The young man's jolted heavy breathing was another sign that the cause for Tim being awake was the intensity of whatever experience his dream had brought him. Getting up to check on his agent with a small smile on his face, the older man had almost reached the kitchen when the younger one came out of the bedroom naked , eyes not even focused as he headed straight for the coffee pot.

Watching him from the shadows of the dark doorway, Gibbs frowned. Apparently, Tim hadn't realized the older man would stay the night to make sure he was alright. Retreating back to the living room, Gibbs waited until he heard Tim walk back to his bedroom. Working hard to get his breathing back under control and then counting to 100, he then went to check on him, wanting to make sure whatever place he'd been in his dream wasn't messing with Tim's head any worse than what he'd already been thinking and investigating on his own these past few weeks had been doing. At least that was the excuse running around in his head.

As the sound of Tim's bathroom shower reached his ears, Gibbs thought to check the clock. With a frown, he realized it was only two A.M. The next thought that crossed his mind was to turn on the bedroom light and see just what state Tim's bed was in, to see if he could tell just how intense the dream had been. Upon close inspection, Gibbs had to smile. He made quick work of stripping the bed, locating the sheets and towels and remaking the bed before heading to the bathroom door with the towels.

Tim had silently trekked to his bathroom, too distracted to remember to take clean towels or even get a change of clothes for himself and wasted no time in getting under the hot spray that had soon begun working to soothe his aches and tension. Caught up in the soothing ministration of the nearly scalding water's effect on his neck and back muscles, Tim never noticed Gibbs brief appearance.

Gibbs silently tossed the towels onto the closed toilet seat cover before retreating back out to the kitchen. He needed coffee because he wanted this opportunity to go well and that meant he had to be on top of his game so he wouldn't screw this up. The fact that Tim hadn't shut the bathroom door before getting into the shower proved that he didn't realize Gibbs would have stayed to make sure he was alright after the events of last night. While that in and of itself was an issue Gibbs wanted to deal with later; right now, he was more concerned about making sure Tim didn't get the crap scared out of him when he saw Gibbs here.

Tim turned the shower off and got out, only to be brought up short at the sight of fresh towels sitting there where he needed them to be; but where they hadn't been when he'd gotten into the shower. _Did that mean what he thought it meant? Had Gibbs stayed after all? What would happen next? Was Tim really ready to test the waters? He'd wanted to for so long, what if he wasn't good enough? Oh, but he wanted to at least give it a try, so badly, he could taste it!_ _Wait! He had no right to even expect that now! Didn't he realize that? He'd screwed that up last night! Probably for good!_

He guessed it was his just desserts that his dreams had decided to finally show him just how pleasureable it could have been: what it would have been like; at least he thought that's what they were showing him. Mentally giving himself a headshake, Tim wrapped a towel around his waist and then towel-dried his hair and upper body Smoothing his hair back out of his face, he tossed the towel over the shower curtain rod and headed back to the bedroom to face the embarrassing chore of changing his bedsheets at two in the morning.

Again, he was brought up short in surprise; this time at the softly lit room and the freshly made bed with the covers turned down invitingly. It would be so easy just to slip back in bed and go back to sleep. But somehow, his brain refused to even think about that option for longer than a minute. In mutiny, his brain, instead, returned to his dream

_"Everything'll be alright ..Let me hear you, Tim. I want to hear what makes you feel good. Just let it out. Don't be afraid."_

_"_Damn!" Tim muttered as he stood still looking down at his bed while the memory of the dream began arouse him yet again, his healthy manhood once again rising to the occasion.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked behind him where he stood in the open door of Tim's bedroom

Glancing at the man at the heart of his sensuous dreams and waking hard-on's, Tim answered without even thinking of what he was going to say. "I'm okay. Sorry if I woke you." He offered quietly as he suddenly found himself unable to look away from those eyes.

"Nothing to apologise for." Gibbs told him while continuing to scrutinize what Tim's eyes were showing. He saw the fear and the desire, both fighting to control his next move. He knew Tim wanted to take the next step; had wanted to for a while now, especially after spending those four hours in that club last night, watching other men enjoy their partners and some even their subs. But thanks to a word of advice from Ducky, the Team Leader knew exactly what was going on.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Ducky, for cryin' out loud! I'm followin' him right now! Why the hell is he still doin' this instead of talkin' to me? Why didn't he call me to be his wingman like he promised?" Gibbs demanded over the phone as he followed Tim from a discreet distance._

"_Because, Jethro. Timothy is still trying to find his way through this maze he's stuck in in a way that will not cause either you or himself any more pain. He firmly believes that he is not enough of a person to make you happy in the long run. Rather than cause you pain from a relationship he believes is destined to fail, he is refusing to give in although there is absolutely nothing he wants more."_

"_What the hell are you talkin' about? I already promise him, I wouldn't hurt him. Damn it, Duck, he told me he trusted me! So why is he goin' out on his own like this? Is this his idea of trust all of a sudden?"_

"_Exactly what did he say he trusted you with, my friend?"_

"_What?"_

"_Jethro, exactly what did Timothy say he trusted you with? Think back. This is very important!"_

"_His life. He said he trusted me with his life. He's always felt that way. We all know that!"_

"_Exactly, Jethro. He trusts you with his life."_

"_Yeah. Okay, what am I missin'?"_

"_Jethro, he's not able to trust anyone with his heart, not even himself, apparently."_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

Gibbs sighed as his mind came back to the present. He now knew that Tim was so convinced he wasn't good enough, that he'd refused to even try; choosing instead, to run away from any kind of relationship with Gibbs. In what he hoped was a silent show of support, the older man remained in standing in place, waiting for Tim to make the first move.

Almost as if the free pass from the older man was more than Tim felt he deserved, the younger man's eyes slid to the floor and his shoulders lost some height even though he remained frozen in place.

"Hey." Gibbs offered gently as he stepped up to his freshly showered, nearly naked agent deliberately ignoring the towel wrapped around the slender hips and his incredibly sexy nearly hairless chest, although his trousers were quickly becoming uncomfortable.

Tim shuddered at the affect Gibbs' gentle tone of voice always had on him. Looking into the older man's eyes, he felt magnetically pulled into their promising depths, feeling safe there, here, in this moment, before anything else happened; regardless of what had already happened.

Sensing Tim's fear was on the horizon, ready to steal this opportunity away, Gibbs made the next move, carefully and gently. "C'mon." he pulled Tim to him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. "How 'bout you get some sweats on and we'll go sit on the couch and relax, alright? No pressure, no expectations."

Tim nodded into the older man's shoulder but didn't move away or even move his feet, forcing Gibbs to remain standing still for the moment, the uncertainty and guilt still permeating the air between them.

"Last night's gone. Done. This is now. Fresh start." Gibbs told him, knowing where Tim's mind was getting mired. The older man was rock hard and calling up all his self-restraint to focus on where Tim's head was and not give in to kissing him into a place where he could finally wrap his mind around being wanted and cherished.

Tim drew back and looked into the older man's eyes, searching for the honesty that would uphold that promise. Gibbs gave him what he needed as he looked at him with the same unflinching promise of protection and honesty_._

"I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready. You up for that coffee now?"

"Sure. Thanks." Tim answered quietly as he turned to pick up the clean pair of sweats lying on the end of the bed for him to change into. It only took him a minute to drag them on and whip a comb through his hair and then he was done.

Watching the young man make his way to the counter in the kitchen, Gibbs couldn't help but draw him back to him with one arm reaching for him and wrapping around his shoulder in an effort to maintain that comforting presence until they'd talked through everything Tim needed help sorting through. As Tim once again nearly melted into Gibbs' one armed embrace, the older man thought of something vital they needed to clear the air about.

"You remember the other day when I said I thought you trusted me?"

The quiet reminder of that painful conversation hit Tim in the heart. He did trust Gibbs; trusted him with his life. What he still didn't trust was that he was good enough for the former Marine turned hard-ass, take no prisoner's boss who happened to now be interested in Tim as significant other for the long haul.

"It's okay, Tim. I get it now. You trust me with your life. It's your heart you haven't been able to trust anyone with in a long time. Not even yourself. It's understandable with my track record with relationships, that you'd be afraid to trust me with it."

Shocked that the older man completely understood what Tim himself hadn't even been able to admit, and even seemed to be genuinely understanding about it instead of angry or upset, the younger man found himself rendered completely speechless.

Sighing into the unexpected silence, Gibbs did another unexpected thing; he kept talking." I promised I wasn't walking out on you and you know I don't say things I don't mean. Wherever this goes. I won't turn you away. Nothing you can do will make that happen."

Tim still felt like he was floating in a dream here and he wasn't willing to find his life preserver suddenly yanked from him, leaving him to drown in these unfamiliar waters. With the uncertainty beginning to rise up, he smiled hesitantly as he looked at Gibbs. His heart skipped a beat, he was so happy right now, he felt almost giddy, some of what he was feeling, slipping out to be heard in a soft confession he hadn't planned on making.

"I've wanted this for so long. I know that first night was real, but…" Tim hesitancy had him forestalling anything else he might have wanted to say. Gathering up his inner courage, he tried to finish what he needed Gibbs to hear and understand all in one sitting so they'd never have to bring it up again. It was all too embarrassing to have to talk about it more than once. "Thought if I kept you at arm's length; if I refused to let myself get comfortable with you, then you wouldn't be able to find out I wasn't good enough. That you'd realize I was going to be too much work. I thought if I didn't give you the chance to get closer , you'd give up before you found any of that out. I thought if I kept myself busy watching other people already …"

Gibbs' heart was up in his throat at the shy, quiet string of admissions from the younger man. He could see the fear and doubt still lingering in Tim's eyes even as he voiced his long buried secret. "You thought all this fighting with yourself and forcing yourself to keep up this 'research' the way you have, would chase me away" Gibbs surmised quietly as he watched the younger man react to both the atmosphere and the conversation. "That why you went there tonight without me as your wing man?"

"No. I really did forget about that. I guess I was so buried under everything I'd been reading up on and thinking about, that I completely forgot we even had that conversation. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Tim. But, don't ever let me hear you say you're not good enough; for anyone." He ordered quietly but with complete authority mixed with genuine concern.

"Habits are hard to break." Tim admitted quietly, his eyes looking at the wall past Gibbs' shoulder.

Reading between the lines, Gibbs understood what Tim was really saying. Enough people in Tim's life had shown him that he wasn't good enough in their eyes; girlfriends that used him; friends that stopped being his friend when the bullies found him; and so forth, that the young man had begun to believe it about himself long enough ago that it would indeed be a tough habit to break him from. The older man didn't know where this shockingly endless supply of patience he'd found when it came to this budding relationship with Tim had come from. He just knew he was profoundly grateful for it.

Taking in the sudden silence and stillness from the young man at his side, Gibbs figured Tim was trying to process everything he'd forced himself to go through in his efforts to keep from falling into something he'd been so afraid of having ripped away from him at the first sign of trouble. All these weeks of going to clubs and reading for hours about them and the groups and rules and habits of a lifestyle he knew Tim didn't even want had seriously messed with Tim's head. Gibbs hoped Tim was done running away from this; hoped his fear of rejection and failure had at least dwindled enough that he was ready to see the truth; hear it and feel it. He hoped Tim was ready to tell him why he felt like he needed to be less than equal to whatever relationship he chose now. It was all he could do to hold himself back from making love to this gentle soul right here and now, completely, wholly and without any inhibitions whatsoever.

Without another word, Gibbs walked with Tim to the living room as together they got comfortable on the couch. Waiting only until the younger man stopped shifting and settled down, he tilted Tim's head up, he bent his just enough that their lips met in a gentle kiss that literally sent a shiver down the older man's spine. Gently, Gibbs drew back from the kiss and protectively pulled Tim to him so they could enjoy the moment. It was taking all of his self-control and patience, not to ravish Tim right then and there, but he had to wait. They had to do this at Tim's speed and even if the younger man wanted to; they could not rush this _But, dear God; he wanted to taste Tim from head to toe, every nook and cranny; show him the way he deserved to be treated; kindness and compassion, gentle and genuine._

Looking at the long silent older man, Tim trembled at the look in Gibbs' eyes, a look that he'd first noticed there, when Gibbs was helping him get out of the club earlier tonight. Gibbs continued to hold his patience in check, as he reached out to soothingly and repeatedly smooth his hand down Tim's back. Tim sighed,sliding down further on the couch to where his head could nestle into Gibbs' shoulder_;_ like he had been waiting for Gibbs to touch him all along_. _He was practically purring as the older man soothingly ran his fingers through his hair as he sat nestled beside him, Tim smiled with a sigh as the older man's arm unconsciously tightened around him.

It wasn't long before he felt Tim's body completely relax against him into an almost boneless state as the young man was finally lulled to sleep. Gibbs pulled Tim tighter to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling when Tim melted even further into him with a sigh. Gibbs settled in for the duration, knowing Tim was both physically and mentally exhausted and would sleep well tonight.

Gibbs didn't mind spending the night this way; in fact, he would cherish every minute of being able to hold Tim this way; knowing the young man felt completely safe here within his arms. No, he definitely didn't mind this at all.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_Another FR-21 Chapter - for about a minute_

* * *

_Darkness surrounds him and he's finding it hard to breathe. Suddenly, and a gentle voice reaches his ear as he's enfolded into strong arms that have reached out to him sight unseen._

"_Trust me, Tim. Let go and trust me."_

_Guided by the voice he trusts above all others, Tim buries his head into the comforting embrace, too emotionally drained and needy to fight it any longer. Who is he to look such a long sought after gift horse in the mouth? This is just a dream, right? It isn't like he's giving his heart away again. That part of himself is safe here, isn't it? Even so, he can still feel the tension cling to him like a stubborn vine afraid of being cut loose._

"_It's okay, Tim. I've got you." That voice murmurs softly as the arms that hold him begin gently soothing him with calming strokes of gentle sweeps on his back and arms, traveling further out with each stroke, the upward strokes reaching toward his neck and face as the downward strokes broaden out towards his stomach and even his sensitive navel._

_With his head still buried comfortably, his heart becomes open, almost desperate to read into the touches, stirring his responses up and turning up the heat. It isn't long before he can't keep his head down any longer, suddenly, longing for the absolute confirmation that this is indeed real. His eyes seek those of those that have long held his heart captive, wanting, needing to read them and get lost in them._

"_That's it, Tim. Look into my eyes. See that this is real."_

_Tim looks deep into those eyes, those trusting eyes that promise safety and is that love? Oh, God, if it only were love he saw there! Instantly, a tender caress is felt on his face and lips softened with passion meet his own, searchingly, achingly tender and yet promising more as Tim drinks from the kiss; moaning with pleasure even as he continue to drink as if he can't get enough. Relentlessly he returns the kiss with depth and a flurry of passion long retrained before now, his hands beginning to desperately blaze their own path of emblazoned sweet torture. _

_Strong arms move and those gentle hands come up to cup his face, stilling his frenetic movements. "Sssh. Easy, Tim." _

_Breathing heavily, Tim sags almost bonelessly on the chest that had just moments ago held him as those comforting arms had embraced him. God, he wishes he could stay here forever. Odd. Never in a million years would he have expected this to happen._

_Those arms come up to wrap him in that safe embrace once more even as tender kisses begin to rein down on his face, starting at his brow and moving all over his face until once again, his mouth is tenderly caught up in a soul searing kiss that melts his heart and brings tears to his eyes._

"_Okay?" the gentle question comes with an equally gentle finger that wipes away his tears._

"_Yeah. What's wrong with me?" Tim worries aloud._

"_Sensory overload. Just relax. Sleep, Tim." The quiet encouragement is accompanied by a tender kiss to the temple as they cuddle together once more._

"_So tired. Can't sleep but so tired. Nothing makes sense. Can't stop thinking about it all. So tired…" Tim's brain whines._

"_Ssh...Stop thinking. I've got you now. Go on to sleep." A hand comes up to gently push his head down onto a supportive chest, while the arms continue to support him._

_Tim nods and squirms until he's comfortable, nestled further into the arms that hold him, no longer thinking about anything or wrapped up in the worry of how it doesn't make sense._

_Deep from within his dream, he sleeps._

**NCIS***

Gibbs smiles softly as he looks down at Tim's sleeping face. He never imagined he'd be able to actually calm the young man in his restless rambling and moving around while he slept. Instinct had kicked in when Tim had begun kissing him so desperately and he'd found himself kissing Tim back so he could calm him and give him the connection he seemed to be searching for.

Hearing Tim ask what was wrong with him, had nearly broken his heart and he'd answered him honestly and had quickly set about comforting him and settling him back into sleep.

Maybe Tim would be ready to talk about things when he woke up. Laying his had atop of Tim's Gibbs allowed his own dreams to come find him and take him away, hoping they be full of Tim and their future together.

*****NCIS*******

"_I won't let you get caught up in believing you need to be someone's sub_."_ The soul-touching tender voice vows seductively, yet so seriously there is no doubt he means it wholeheartedly._

_Feeling warm all over from the trust and equal way in which he's being treated, Tim finds himself speechless yet nearly boneless with the need for this to go further than they've been before. God, he wanted to not only give himself completely, but to be given it all; now!_

_"Feel how much I want you." That same warm voice whispers warmly into his ear, as if echoing his own thoughts, causing his already roused erection to quiver with want and his inhibitions to fade away into nothing while rough feeling hands gently trace molten paths of blazing fire along his skin, stoking the fire hotter with every touch._

_Reaching out to hold his partner, Tim's breath hitches as he sees Gibbs's eyes darken with wanton lust. _

_Everything he's dreamt of but hasn't dare to hope for is right here in those warm blue pools of bottomless trust and desire staring back at him now, drawing him in. This time it's Tim who closes the gap between them, pulling the older man closer and kissing him the way he's been wanting to; wantonly, with nothing standing in the way._

_A moan of pleasure escapes his own lips, smothered in the kiss, as Gibbs's pulls him even closer still, one hand sliding around to hold him tight. Tim moans blissfully into the kiss again, finally allowing his eyes to close as he gives up control without even thinking about it, and feels the pleasure spike through him as the older man deepens the dance between their mouths. They break apart for a moment, panting; only to dive right back into another kiss, neither of them able to quench their thirst for the other._

_Almost tenderly, Gibbs pulls away, cupping one hand against Tim's cheek, "Let's go to bed." He suggests in a way that makes it Tim's decision since they've not been any further than this before._

_Tim nods, his body quivering with need, his legs feeling like jello while his heart beats wildly in his chest. _

_Gibbs nuzzles Tim's neck as one arm supports him around his waist. "Gonna make you feel so good, Tim." _

_Desire spikes even higher though Tim's spine and on down to his toes at that sensual voice promising something real. His already aching member jerks spasmodically to attention when Gibbs unexpectedly ghosts his hand across Tim's crotch, a tender smile still playing across his face._

_"Leroy!" Tim wimpers with both need and anticipation, his knees beginning to knock._

_With his smile now spread broadly across his face, Gibbs stops their movement toward the bedroom and turns Tim within his arm. Without any hands, the older man kisses him again; caressingly, enticingly and without reservation as he deals Tim a repeated touch to his nether region; this time with more pressure; enough to weaken Tim in the knees._

_"Oh! Gibbs!"_

**NCIS***

Bolting upright from within the gentle arms that have held him while he slept, Tim surges unsteadily to his feet in confusion and sexual tension, his swollen member already leaking and straining against what had been the restriction of his sweatpants. Standing still on wobbly legs, he runs a hand through his hair as he silently demands his brain come back online.

"Tim?" Gibbs asked as he stood up and joined Tim, ready to be there for him the moment he was asked.

Wordlessly, the younger man stubbornly refused to look his way; too embarrassed by these constant vivid dreams that have him so sexually charged he was almost powerless to think straight.

Gibbs tried again, this time pulling him gently into his arms as Tim stopped fighting him. "Do you really think you have to hide what you're feeling from me?" the tone was still the same compassionate and coaxing it had been all night, without anger or censure as the words were spoken soothingly into his ear.

All Tim could do was shake his head in denial. He knew Gibbs would never deliberately use how he felt against him, yet this was too surreal and too much of something he never believed possible for him to be able to wrap his mind around as the new reality he'd been lucky enough to find himself in.

Gentle, sympathetic and soothing had never been words closely associated with this older man's name and yet, those were qualities he was epitomizing so well right now, Tim felt like he was being wrapped in a protective cocoon made up of all three. It seemed unreal, but he really was tired of fighting what he'd been so desperate to find for so long. Lifting his head back up, he searched the older man's eyes yet again for the strength, honesty and trust he'd always found there.

"I won't hurt you." Gibbs swore with unwavering conviction, not even showing the slightest bit of anger at having to repeat himself.

Tim looked up at him with un-shuttered eyes; his want and hope swimming so clearly, it was all Gibbs could do not to sweep him up and get lost in the lust that roared through his veins at Tim's obvious readiness for the next step. All thoughts and emotions from earlier tonight at that club, leapt out the window, overtaken now by this very powerful moment between them that could not be denied any longer.

Deliberately harnessing his raging desires, Gibbs slipped into his most gentle gear, thrilled all the way to his soul to have been given this moment. Gently he kissed the younger man's soft lips, searchingly, invitingly. He'd leave the next step up to the younger man; all he could do was invite him in further than he'd done the last time they'd been together like this.

As Tim accepted the kiss and relished it, he found himself unable to hold back any longer. He let go and gave back with all the unleashed passion within him, wantonly, desperately drinking in the kiss and giving back urgently, primal want fueling every motion. Gibbs moaned inticingly before he could stop himself but pulled away in desperation, needing to yank his self control back into place for Tim's sake and his own.

As he held the young man away from him by the shoulders for a brief moment, Gibbs looked into his' eyes, now dark and hungry in their own rite. He quietly checked on how Tim was handling where things have gone between them. "Okay?"

Tim nodded wordlessly, his eyes large and expressive as always; now nearly shouting his thirst for more.

Gibbs pulled Tim tighter to him once more but this time did nothing more but hold him, almost as if he needed a moment to solidify their state of being okay with the progression of things between them. It wasn't a typical behavior for him, but he found himself cherishing the moment regardless.

When Gibbs didn't move, Tim slowly pulled away enough that he could bend his head until their lips touched, unwilling to be apart from his touch for that long. It wasn't long before the passion resurged between them, stealing their breaths as their arms wrapped around each other once more, desperation fueling Tim's relentless drive to drink from Gibbs' kiss like a man dying of thirst.

Only the need to breathe drove them apart this time, neither dropping their arms from the other as they stood, foreheads now touching gently, breaths coming in harsh spurts as hearts attempted to calm their racing.

Suddenly, as if from out of nowhere, Gibbs heard himself say. "We go into this as equals or not at all."

Hearing those words seemed to break the lock to Tim's heart that last precious bit, allowing his soul to nearly scream for more of what he was being promised in this moment_._ But Gibbs also saw the pain there for what he'd forced Gibbs to do in order to rescue him last night. It was to be expected since Tim was a sensitive soul and felt things like remorse and guilt more heavily than most people realized.

"Don't." Gibbs whispered, even though he still felt the pain himself, of having to put that damn collar on Tim, earlier. "It's over."

Tim nodded as relief filled his eyes. Without stopping to think or even ask, he stepped back into Gibbs' arms, silently asking to be held securely, safely, one last time before the passion that had fueled his journey so far, took him over and rendered him unable to think or reason; his readiness to take this further, left unspoken but definitely there for the taking.

As Gibbs reached out to smooth one of his hands down Tim's back. Tim sighed while the older man's' other hand covered Tim's hand, interlocking their fingers before bringing it up to cup Tim's cheek.

"Thank you." Gibbs murmured quietly in Tim's ear, his breath seductively teasing Tim's sensitive skin.

In genuine confusion, Tim looked up, the silent question in his eyes. _What on earth could Gibbs have to be thanking him for? Surely it needed to be the other way around!_

"For trusting me with your heart now. Thank you."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_FR -21 - The beginning of a very intimate night for our two men_

_**A/N**__: - Author's 1st foray into this genre – hope no one is disappointed._

_A tiny trip down memory lane here - oh and better turn on a fan.. make it two._

* * *

_"Goodnight, Tim."  
"Night, Boss."  
"Gonna have to change that. "  
"Change?"  
"Not Boss between us like this, Tim."  
"Oh. Right."  
"Gibbs, then?"  
"Nah…. Jethro will work."  
"No, please. Not after I've had your namesake all this time..."  
"Oh, right."  
"Leroy?"  
"Works for me, Tim...You prefer Timmy?"  
"God, no!" ….."  
"Tim works for me, too."_

Standing here with Tim now, the younger man stock still in quiet contemplation while staying wrapped securely in Leroy's arms, the older man nearly shuddered to think what would have happened if he hadn't happened along last night when he did. No matter how hard he tried now, he couldn't quite get that image out of his head; Tim backed into a corner, being molested by the beefiest bastard in the whole damn club. Breathing harshly now, Gibbs tried to rein it in; tried to dispel the image but nothing was working hard enough to drive it from his mind.

Gibbs knew Tim was done with all of his ''research' into the idea of being a sub. It had taken every bit of self-control the older man had to stand by last night and watch Tim lose his stomach at what he'd seen. The worst moment had come when he'd lost track of his young man in the crowd and hadn't found him until several minutes later. Only the need to get Tim safely out of there last night had curbed Gibbs' urge to kill the bastard who'd been in the middle of mangling Tim's groin and reaching towards a collar to slap on Tim's neck. The Team Leader didn't think his young man was even aware just how close he'd come to being beyond rescuing last night.

Even after everything he'd seen and heard last night, the younger man still needed to be convinced he deserved more than that out of a relationship. Gibbs knew that and he knew that he, himself was partly to blame for that because he and Tim hadn't had any time to sit and talk about this since that first night it had come up. That was one of the reasons he'd been able to forgive him so quickly for what had happened at the club last night.

Granted, Tim had royally screwed up and forgotten his promise to Gibbs; not to mention; put himself in great jeopardy, but, so long as the young man had learned his lesson and understood he was not allowed to ever make the same screw-up again, they could learn from it and move on; together.

Gibbs didn't think he'd ever forget the pain he felt pierce through his soul at that moment he realized he'd have to put that collar on Tim in that club. He hoped he never had to lay eyes on that thing again; but more importantly he prayed that Tim would never again even come close to thinking that was the most he deserved in a relationship.

"I'm sorry." Tim whispered brokenly. "I know it's still stuck in your head, just like it is mine."

"Hey," Leroy gently corrected; sliding comfortably into that place they've mutually declared as okay, that of concerned lover as he crooked a finger under Tim's chin. "Just means it's time to change the picture. C'mere."

At the tender command, Tim stepped closer to the older man and allowed him to pull him up close and wrap him in an embrace, hearing more softly spoken words as he capitulated. "Have to let it go, Tim."

Tim nodded even as a question formed in his heart. Reluctant to destroy this moment of serenity, he held his peace.

"Something's botherin' ya. What is it?" Leroy offered knowingly as he gently set Tim away from enough to look into the younger man's eyes.

"When does this side of you disappear and the real you come back?" Tim questioned nervously. "You've always stuck to your rules and expected us to. Especially, Rule 12."

"Guidelines, Tim. That's all they are. Guidelines to keep all of you safe." The older man replied calmly as he kept his hold on the young man's arms, unwilling to let go. He was already fighting hard to keep from sweeping Tim off his feet and whisk him away to bed, to show him what a real relationship was supposed to be like for him.

Tim shook his head in serious denial. "You've always known we took them to be absolute rules to live by."

"Yeah. I'll admit. It was the only area where I could treat you as equals. It kept the team strong and on the same page." The Team Leader admitted. A long silence descended between them as neither seemed to want to do anything to mess things up between them. Just when Tim began to worry about the state of things between them, Leroy stepped back from him but kept his eyes locked on him.

"This what you want, Tim? Or do you want us to slow down and stop here for tonight?"

"Thought you said we were going to use your caution." Tim reminded him quietly.

"Only if you want to. I think you're ready."

Tim swallowed hard as he looked up at the older man and answered him from the bottom of his heart. "I'd really like for you to show me…everything - tonight."

Maintaining eye contact, Leroy nodded and stepped up to his young man. "I'd like that too, Tim."

Tim gave a small smile. Almost in a daze he felt his eyes slip closed as the lips of his lover gently moved against his own and drank from him in gentle caresses even though his mouth remained strong. It was a side of Leroy had Tim trembling. Their lips came apart when they both needed to draw in air.

Leroy cupped one hand against Tim's cheek, "Let's go to bed." He suggested in a way that made it Tim's decision since they've not been any further than this before.

Tim nodded, his body quivering with need, his legs feeling like jello while his heart beat wildly in his chest as the feeling of Deja-vu hit him, but with a smile as Tim realized this is his dream all over again, literally this time.

Leroy nuzzled Tim's neck as one arm supported him around his waist. Desire spiked even higher though Tim's spine and on down to his toes at that sensual voice promising something real. His already aching member quickly thickened and stretched his pants painfully tight when Leroy unexpectedly ghosted his hand across Tim's groin, a tender smile still playing across his face. "Oohhh!" he moaned with both need and anticipation, his knees growing weak.

With his smile now spread broadly across his face, Leroy stopped their movement toward the bedroom and turned Tim within his arm. Without any hands, the older man kissed him again; caressingly, enticingly and without reservation as he dealt Tim a repeated touch to his nether region; this time with more pressure; enough to weaken Tim in the knees and wring a moan of spiked desire from his lips. "Leroy!"

Pulling back, Leroy softly spoke. "I'm gonna show you how you should be treated, Tim."

Enraptured, the younger man locked gazes with his new lover and found his breath stall at the look of raw desire etched on the face he couldn't get enough of looking at, as he spoke that half-promise, half-vow. Almost immediately, Leroy leaned back in reconnecting their mouths, bringing a hand up to smooth back Tim's hair before bringing it down to gently cup the beautiful jaw line he found there.

Automatically Tim leaned into the touch and pressed closer to the other man. Finally Tim could take no more and opened his mouth inviting Leroy in. Tim felt the warm tongue slipping into his mouth, exploring everywhere, far more possessively than he ever experienced before the passion of it overwhelming his senses.

Tim answered the kiss eagerly as the older man began caressing his chest. A shiver of pure sensual delight ran down the young man's spine and burst into sparkles behind his eyes that flew everywhere he felt himself being touched by his new lover. Even with Leroy barely touching him, he felt the pure adrenaline rush and couldn't help but moan with the exquisite feel to it

"That's it, Tim." Leroy spoke softly as he ruffled through the young man's hair. "Just relax and let go."

Tim could feel the breath of the older man warming up his face and even his lips as his lover leaned towards him and kissed him again, gently parting his lips with his tongue. The younger man answered the kiss eagerly as Leroy caressed Tim's chest, sending a shiver down the younger man's spine as a gentle hand smoothed back his hair, traveled down his face slowly and teasingly as it kept going around to his cheek where it stopped and held him.

"Okay?"

Tim nodded. As he looked into Leroy'' eyes, dark, hungry and dilated with his arousal, his body nearly vibrating with electric current of rising lust. Suddenly, he found that he couldn't breathe. Just as suddenly, Leroy mouth was reclaiming his – gently asking to be let in again, his lips touching Tim's until the younger man throatily moaned, opening his mouth, letting him in again, letting him explore more; letting him learn Tim's mouth further, with Tim taking him in and begging for more in return.

Soon, the inhibitions were slipping away and they were two lovers getting to know each other's mouths and making love to them, in unison and equally shared passion, with Leroy letting Tim set the pace. Impassioned moans filling the air between them as both sought to quench their thirst for all their partner could give. Tim locked his mouth firmly on his lover's; his tongue searching and teasing on its' own before settling the kiss back into the slow, sensual, rousingly breathtaking dance so poignant and powerful, Tim had to break away to catch his breath...

Breathing hard, he closed his eyes, hiding behind the wall of his eye lids. _This could not be real. It was too much like heaven. Oh, God, why couldn't this be real?_

"Hey." The older man's soft voice reached his ears at the same time as his caressing hands cradled his face reassuringly yet again.

Opening his eyes again, Tim had no choice but to look into those gorgeous, trusting globes of the deepest blue he'd ever seen. _God, he'd always longed for this moment_. Yet, he knew that somehow, he is still dreaming. He seriously hoped he would never wake up

"You're fighting this too hard. Just let go." Leroy gently admonished as he stroked his hand down the side of Tim's cheek, stopping his hand there to hold him steady

Tim shook his head, his mind desperately needing this to be real, fighting with his heart desperately believing it was real.

"Tim. Look at me." Leroy gently requested

The younger man took a deep breath and let it out in a huff of frustration as he blinked and then did what he'd been asked, turning his ever expressive eyes now filled with so much emotion he couldn't even think straight, to those he'd trusted more than any other for going on eight years now.

"You're still doubting this is real." Leroy observed in a gentle reproach.

Tim nodded silently in admittance, his eyes speaking loudly enough of his guilt on the subject, without words.

"Then I guess, I'm just gonna have to show you." the older man asked huskily as he lowered his head towards Tim's once more.

A gentle kiss descended down on Tim's lips and suddenly the younger man couldn't hold back any longer. He let go and gave back with all the unleashed passion within him, wantonly, desperately drinking in the kiss and giving back urgently, primal want fueling every motion. Leroy moaned, rolling his hips into Tim's, sending a shiver ran down Tim's spine, spreading heat out and everywhere until it pooled in his groin.

Breaking away from the kiss, Tim swallowed hard around the lump in his throat as he allowed himself to grasp Leroy's shoulders beneath his hands as strongly as he could, his knees suddenly feeling weak as without any warning or thought, his erect and already leaking manhood began throbbing with need. "Leroy!" he moaned gutturally as Leroy ghosted his fingers everywhere on the younger man's upper body, wringing forth another whimper and causing him to bite his lip as he tried desperately to make sure the older man didn't have reason to be annoyed hearing him sound so helpless under his touch.

Leroy nuzzled in under Tim's ear, his breath warm against Tim's neck. His sweet strong mouth nipped and nibbled as he whispered into his lover's ear. "Let it out, Tim."

The tone of his voice together with his fingers finally sliding under the waistband of Tim's sweatpants and quickly heading towards his rear end sent tremors of sheer ecstasy through Tim's veins as his heart hammered in his chest and his breathing grew ragged and fast. "Ooh...o...Leroy...don….don't stop!"

"Close your eyes." Came the whispered encouragement once more. "Feel."

"I wanna be able to see you; see your eyes." Tim quietly objected. "

Leroy smiled as he locked gazes with his young lover. "Think you can still concentrate on just touch with your eyes open?" he teased.

"I can try." Tim offered with a shy smile.

Taking Tim by the hand, he led him to the bedroom and propelled him by the shoulder to sit on the bed and then gestured for him to lie back before straddling him. The older man leaned down and kissed his new young lover soundly, tracing a finger down his jawline as he did. Raising his head back up, he smiled. "Okay then. This is where you let go and go with whatever feels good. We clear?"

"Yes, Leroy." Tim answered quietly with a timid smile. He couldn't stop or hide the tremor of excitement that thrilled through him at those words.

"I love the sound of my name across your lips like this." The older man admitted in a voice roughened by desire once more as he watched the young man quake with what he knew was desire, his own hands now stroking Tim's upper torso once more, his mouth trailing kisses behind his hands everywhere they touch, stopping at his nipples to tease and gently pull.

"Ooh… Mmmm!"Tim cried out as the exquisite sensation came at him from his nipples being teased and stroked along with the accompanying caresses from the relentless hands on his body. "Aah!"

Leroy's strong, teasing lips continue to nip and nibble Tim's skin, inch by inch, his caressing hands following in their wake, so painstakingly slowly Tim felt like he was going to lose his mind. No one had ever done this for him before. It was heaven! "Can't hear you." The older man teased.

"Oh! Leroy, please!" Tim moaned as he shifted restlessly on the bed, his head tossing on waves of sensations he'd never felt before and couldn't fathom or control.

Leroy soothed his hands drew across Tim's chest, on down to his navel enough to send a shiver down Tim's spine. The older man's splendid mouth that had held his own so captive just a few minutes ago, now blew air tantalizingly across his navel and his deeply aroused nipples even as the hands keep their tantalizing trailing across his now super-sensitive skin seemingly everywhere.

Hands desperately clutching bedding as his physical body writhed in search of more, Tim felt washed in sensation after glorious sensation as all of it rippled through the younger man, leaving him nearly mindless with sensual overload and the heat of the rising flame nearly scorching him from the inside out, his manhood now steadily climbing toward that brink of release. Nowhere on his body felt untouched, awakened, smoldering with a building need for more. No one had ever done this for him before and he couldn't get enough.

Leroy brought his mouth back up, capturing the wondrous warm cavern that was the younger man's mouth, in a passion filled dance that quickly became almost too hot to handle, both of them moaning into their fusion.

Breaking away from the kiss, Tim was left panting as his manhood strained within the confines of his pants as pleasure coursed through him already. "Ah! Leroy!" he cried, his hardened, throbbing rod already straining and leaking, himself nearly ready to jump off the cliff he was so sensually and wantonly teetering on. He drew in ragged breaths, trying to regain control, almost desperate to find the long awaited release that now seemed like the biggest best dream come true he's ever even thought of. "Need…ooh…"

"Easy, Tim. We're just getting started, here." Leroy teased with a huge smile.

Tim smiled shyly in return, his heart beating wildly at the thought of what pleasure might be awaiting him at the next touch from this man. Still tingling all over, his body refused to relax, With a small smile, he realized both of them still had all their clothes on. Without even thinking about it, he reached out to the bottom of Leroy' shirt and began to raise it up, only to be stopped by the man himself as he paused in his ministrations of Tim's body to quickly divest himself of both shirts.

Before Tim even thought about it, Leroy was running his hands up Tim's chest gathering the fabric under his fingers until Tim leaned forward on his elbows and the older man pulled the pesky garment over his young man's head. Tim didn't even have time to think about what would come next before his experienced lover's' fingers were back at the waistband of Tim's sweatpants, silently letting it be known that they were next in line to be shed. Smiling, Tim raised his hips up enough to give the older man the room he needed to pull the sweats the rest of the way off Tim's body.

In a New York minute, Leroy , too had risen from the bed and divested himself of his remaining clothing and Tim couldn't help but stare in awe at the beautiful specimen of a man before him. It wasn't even a conscious effort, the word that escaped his mouth as he continued to be enthralled by the vision before him that was Leroy, his lover. "Wow!"

Again, Leroy smiled as he straddled the younger man and reached for him; his hands once again softly blazing a trail all over Tim's body; this time beginning with his hair, massaging his scalp gently and repeatedly, then moving down to cup his face and tilt it up towards his own, their lips joining once more, this time in a slow sensual dance that served to stoke the fires within both their souls. Tim's body once again quivered with the onslaught of arousing tingles that were already being felt from his toes to his fully hard and throbbing manhood and even beyond.

Groaning with pleasure, Tim sent his own hands wandering and massaging all over his lover on their own, suddenly pulling Leroy in for a demanding kiss as his arms firmly wrapped themselves around this giving older man he suddenly couldn't get enough of. Leroy' hands strayed in fiery paths of molten heat, searing Tim everywhere they touched, from his ears, down his throat and over to his nipples where they gently tweaked and gently twisted the sensitive nubs, bringing a hoarse cry of delight from the young man at their tender mercies. Suddenly, Leroy leaned over and gently took an aroused nipple in his lips and gently, oh, so gently suckled it.

It was too much. Tim's body arched up off the bed as he came hard with a shouted cry while his new lover lovingly held him tight. "AAHH!"

Through the aftermath of the best climax he'd ever experienced in his adult life the young man lay trembling and nearly boneless, completely embarrassed at how easy it had been for Leroy to push him over the edge. He'd known it would be too easy for him to be done in. It was a big part of why he'd fought so hard against this relationship. He was sure Leroy would be thoroughly disappointed in him now. Stamina and endurance – while the recipient of all this sensual play – just wasn't something he had any experience in.

Closing his eyes in abject humiliation, he didn't even register when Leroy gently laid him down out of his arms with breaking the tender silence born of too many emotions simmering under the surface for both of them. Tim was shocked to find soon himself on the receiving end of a warm washcloth cleaning his groin and his plastered stomach. Tossing the washcloth back across the distance into the bathroom the older man silently returned his attention to the bed, taking in his younger lover's worried expression; knowing the problem and also knowing there wasn't anything he could do except reassure him that he'd done nothing wrong and he wasn't a disappointment.

Sitting back down on the bed, he leaned over and whispered into Tim's ear. "Now that we've taken the edge off, just relax. Alright?" Leroy quietly urged calmly as he reached out for Tim and gently tugged him up to his knees on the bed. "C'mere." He gruffly urged, pulling Tim in close for another round of mouths dancing, yet deliberately keeping his own hardened shaft from coming in contact with Tim's since he knew the younger man's organ was still sensitive and not yet ready for more attention or stimulation.

Leroy licked and nipped the younger man's mouth, pushing his tongue into the sweet, willing warmth. And groaning with hunger and lust. He took what he needed, moaning against the tender, swollen lips, relentlessly in response as Tim gave back into the dance now, at times, becoming the aggressor, until they had to pull away from each other; both spent, gasping for breath.

Leroy didn't know how much more of this he could take without losing control of his own need to have Tim under him; to be inside him, stroking him, filling him. Gritting his teeth for a long minute, he felt his own cock continue to throb harden with arousal. Harnessing his self-control even tighter he went back to concentrating on Tim, running his hands upwards on the young man's chest and let his fingers close around Tim's already hardened nipples as he rolled them and tweaked them

Tim arched forward, with a full moan of pleasure, pushing his chest more firmly into Leroy fingers, his eyes glued to those of the one driving him toward that peak once more. The older man teasingly applied more pressure to his touches as he continued to tease and caress and even lap and nibble on his lover's nipples, bringing forth a low moan of ecstasy from Tim and a smile to his own features.

Leroy found himself surprised at just how sensitive and responsive Tim was everywhere, with every touch bringing forth deep sensual moans, the sound of which were fast becoming a drug Leroy couldn't get enough of

Tim's senses were overpowered, he struggled to breathe while his body was washed in white-hot need and beginning to tremble. He reached out and hooked his arms around Leroy' waist to hold on, as he succumbed to his lover's caresses with wanton willingness, burying his head in the comforting shoulder he now rested upon, as re-awaking rod began thickening and throbbing again.

"Turn around." Leroy whispered with a groan of arousal as he gently propelled Tim at his shoulder, to turn around on the bed on his knees while standing to his feet himself. With Tim's back up against the older man's chest, Leroy immediately reached out to his young lover and wrapped one of his arms around Tim's shoulder, his fingers quickly coming to rest on one of Tim's easily aroused nipples while his other arm wrapped itself around the younger man's upper thigh, those fingers now blazing a trail on Tim's bare skin, down to his sensitive inner thigh and coming back up to tease his navel. At no time, did the older man touch Tim's now obviously swollen and ready rod or heavy balls waiting to be lavished with attention.

"Oh, God!" Tim moaned, feeling more pleasured than he'd ever experienced in his adult life before. "Feels so good, Leroy." He murmured with genuine appreciation. It was nearly impossible to remain still, he was so aroused and burning with a need for something he had yet to even understand. He didn't even realize he had snuggled his head back into Leroy' shoulder, even as he wrapped his arms up around the older man's neck without hesitation.

"That's it, Tim." Leroy urged gravelly. "You like that?"

"God, Yes!" Tim agreed on a ragged breath. "Don't stop."

Leroy chuckled as he began kissing up and down Tim's neck, stopping to suck on a spot at the juncture of Tim's neck and shoulder.

"Mmmm!" Tim moaned as a shiver of pure pleasure ran through him.

Leroy silently nuzzled Tim's ear in response and for endless sensually exquisite minutes filled with only the sounds of two lovers pleasing each other and giving voice to the pleasures being heaped on them, they remained as they were, with Leroy gently pleasuring his new lover and the younger man learning to be somewhat still and take all that was being offered, to take in and become comfortable in being doted on and in voicing anything he felt like.

Surprisingly enough, it was Tim that brought those moments of pure pleasure to a stop when he gently pulled away and brought his arms down from Leroy's neck before he turned around to face his older lover as he captured both of the older man's hands and held onto them.

"My turn." He entreated, his voice rough with passion and a raw aching need to touch his lover. "I want to feel you, too. Teach me what makes you feel good, Leory."

The pleading in the younger man's tone tugged at Leroy' heart as he merely smiled and wrapped his arms around the younger man, leaning in to kiss him thoroughly as Tim's hands began to blaze fiery trails up and down Leroy' back and shoulders as they worked their way over to his torso, teasing his nipples as Leroy had done Tim's a short while ago.

The older man groaned in pleasure as Tim's mouth pulled away from his own and found one of his nipples, now gently tugging on it and sucking on it, just as Leroy had also done for him. Tim was a fast learner and was soon completely enjoying himself giving back as much as he'd been given, wanting to learn more; to experience more, but most of all, he wanted to give more; give everything he knew to give and everything he was just now learning to give. He wanted it all and suddenly, he couldn't wait to learn all Leroy was willing to teach and show him.

"Leroy." Tim murmured. "Please."

"Please what, Tim?" Leroy smiled softly as he continued his relentless caressing of Tim's body.

"Don't hold back. I need all of you." Tim admitted on a moan of barely restrained need, his rod now throbbing and leaking.

Again the older man smiled genuinely. "Lie back down, then." He urged Tim. "This time is yours. Mine will come later."

As soon as Tim was lying prone with his head on the pillows, Leroy began sliding his body down the length of Tim's earning him yet another steady moan of arousal from the younger man at the full body contact. Still Leroy kept moving, sensually and ever so slowly sliding his body down Tim's while his own hands blazed fiery trails of heated touch along both limbs until he reached Tim's upper thighs.

Once there, the older man surprisingly enough, pushed Tim's upper thighs up and out, his calves up to them until Tim's knees faced outward, giving him all the room he needed to give Tim's body attention right where he wanted to.

Tim's breath caught in his throat, as tension seemed to seep into the air that surrounded them now, beginning to coil itself in his stomach. This was all new to him and from what he'd seen in the movies he'd watched, the first time was painful.

"Sssh. Relax, Tim. Just feel." Leroy quietly urged as he withdrew a small tube of something from the nightstand drawer beside the bed and set it beside himself on the bed." If you need me to stop, just tell me, alright?"

Tim nodded as he smiled and tried to relax. He used his arms to raise and hold the pillows beneath his head up so that he could watch what Leroy was doing; needing to see the man's beautiful eyes and all the expressions that would come this night. Tim shivered as Leroy delicately and slowly began to massage the sensitive area surrounding Tim's rear entrance, blue eyes dancing mischievously as he locked eyes with the now startled young man.

Tim felt Leroy's finger gently swirling something cool around his entrance. "Ooh!" The gasp of shock escaped Tim's mouth before he could stop it as he blinked owlishly in surprise. The cool wetness had startled him. He'd never done this before. No one had ever touched him there. Oh, he'd dreamed of it; dreamed of it a lot here lately; but hadn't ever thought it would actually happen. He shivered in anticipation and even a hint of fear at his lover's silent continuing caresses through this moment.

The coolness soon warmed, though and as it did, he felt all traces of fear leave him as his brain re-engaged, reminding him that this rough and tough former Marine pouring his heart and soul into showing him what it was like to be made love to, would never hurt him. He was shocked to see firsthand just how extremely patient Leroy was being; obviously more than capable of it, if and when he needed to be; at least on this personal level.

Leroy continued massaging the same area over and over, tenderly yet thoroughly over and over, relentlessly until he felt Tim finally relax, even heard him hum in pleasure, even though every now and then the experienced lover's finger would stray closer and closer to actually breaching Tim's hole.

Only when he felt Tim completely relax, did he gently push his finger inside that most intimate of places on Tim's body; immediately freezing in his movement as Tim pulled away in shock. Even while continuing the calming, gentle caresses of the outside area with the fingers of his other hand.

Tim's breath had gotten caught in his throat at the slight invasion but the uncomfortable feeling soon faded with the ongoing gentle caresses and he was quickly able to breathe freely again. Yet, for some inexplicable reason, Tim remained tense, unfamiliar with these sensations flooding his brain and his body.

"Okay? Leroy finally spoke into the moment, keep his tone soothing.

"Yeah." Tim breathed out on a huff of hot air spurred on by residual nervousness. He locked eyes with his lover's once again, this time silently drawing strength and trust from those blue orbs looking back at him with unwavering certainty and promise.

"You want me to stop?" Leroy question lacked any judgment against the younger man, merely concern for what Tim needed or felt comfortable with.

"God, no! I'm sorry, it's jus…"

"Sssh. Nothin' to apologize for here, alright?" Leroy gently scolded as he kept eye contact with Tim during this important clarification, soothing hands still comfortingly caressing Tim's arms and even his neck and chest, this time, staying away from his nipples so Tim could think straight.

Tim blinked in surprise. Clearing the lump in his throat, he looked away in a moment of humility and embarrassment.

"Hey. Look at me." The older man ordered with just enough authority to get the job done without taking anything away from this intensely private time between them.

The younger man did as he was asked and looked back at Leroy, this time without fear or even worry about what might be coming next.

"You ready to turn the heat up on this?" Leroy asked in the sexy voice Tim loved, as he leaned down to kiss Tim gently on the mouth, his tongue prodding between Tim's lips just enough to be allowed in so he could tease and tantalize the younger man.

"Mmmm. God, yes!" Tim moaned into the kiss, his arms reaching up to wrap around his lover.

Leroy straightened back up and took up where he'd left off, immediately caressing and applying some cool lubricant to that oh, so sensitive area. Once again, he waited until Tim had truly relaxed before inserting his finger past that tight closure on through to the inside.

Again, Tim reacted; instinctively trying to pull away but this time, Leroy was quick to hold on to him and talk him through it.

"Relax, Tim. Just feel and tell me if anything it gets to be too much, alright?" as he started gently pushing his finger in and out over and over, caressing both sides of his entrance, to prepare Tim for more. Tim allowed his eyes to flicker closed briefly before he opened them again. "Feel okay so far?" Leroy asked calmly.

"MMM, ye…yeah." Tim stuttered as the uncomfortable moment passed quickly, now replaced with the feeling of wanting more As Leroy continued to tease him with just the one finger; slowly, in and out, then massaging outside, back to in and out, over and over again in varying patterns, it wasn't long before the younger man couldn't even think straight, the fiery wave of want and need rising up from deep within. Tim was soon lost in these new but erotically overwhelming sensations, shifting restlessly and even beginning to push back against the touch, wanting more. Without even realizing he'd vocalized anything, Tim began moaning in pleasure. "Ahh. MMM."

From below him, Tim heard Leroy chuckle as the older man continued to watch his body language. "You ready for more, Tim?" he asked teasingly.

"God, yes!" Tim moaned and shuddered, his body still twisting restlessly in pleasure.

"Okay, here comes another one. Relax and breathe through it." The older man urged once more as he slipped another finger inside.

Tim sucked in a breath as he felt the added intrusion, holding it so long as the burn and the discomfort lasted.

Leroy stilled his fingers that were caressing Tim's hole. "Relax, Tim. Breathe easy." The older man gently urged as he continued his sensual caressing around Tim's outer entrance with fingers on his other hand.

Soothed by both the gentle words and the continuing caresses, Tim was soon calm once more and again beginning to feel every touch as if it reached all the way down to his soul, soon beginning to push back into Leroy' touch, wanting more.

"That's it, Tim. Stay relaxed and just feel." Leroy's roughened voice coaxed as he felt the young man nearly melt into the mattress, beginning to moan his pleasure. Only then, did the older man begin again, in and out, caressing and soothing, over and over.

As Leroy continued with his teasing and caressing, slowly, so slowly with gentle strokes in and out, around the edge and back just inside and out, Tim started to feel a pressure building at the base of his spine It wasn't long before he felt himself twitching and pushing back wanting more, as his eyes started watering and he blinked as he realized his whole body ached from the maddening sensations ruthlessly pushing him up toward that something he couldn't quite reach yet. Little moans continued escaping from Tim's throat as the now delicious pleasure continued to build the pressure now needing an escape. _More please more!_

Leroy chuckled softly again at Tim's uninhibited moans and entreaties as he continued his ministrations, determined to pleasure his young man as much as he could.

Tim trembled as he felt the tension building in his thighs with the relentless caressing and teasing; the feeling driving him on that his throbbing rod needed to imbed itself into something warm and tight and it needed it now!

"Leroy?" Tim hated the way his voice sounded, almost desperate and weak to his own ears. "I need… need." He struggled to find the words, not even sure he should.

He saw Leroy' face appear up over him and then that soft exquisite voice whispered into his ear all the while those roughened hands moved to caress his arms. "Talk to me." Leroy coaxed gruffly with authority, his voice sending yet another shiver of lust down Tim's spine. "Lemme hear what you want, Tim; tell me what you need."

Tim moaned. _Oh God, he didn't know what he needed, except to fall off the top of this cliff and soon!_ His eyes watched as his lover watched him take in all this stimuli he wasn't used to but couldn't get enough of. Tim's heart hammered in his chest waiting for twhat Leroy might do to him next. Again, that smile,_ Oh God please! Make me come already!_

Then he felt one of Leroy's hand travel across his fevered skin, on up to his hip and wrap lightly around his now aching and leaking, swollen member while the other hand continued with the relentless caressing of his rear entrance, two fingers easing in and out oh, so slowly.

"Oh, God! Tim cried out as he restlessly attempted to push himself up into first one then the other of Leroy's hands, desperate for more contact yet feeling like he was being split in two, while his hands fisted the sheets at his sides. "Leroy, OH!"

Slowly. Up and down. So slowly up and down across the heated skin of Tim's rigid cock Leroy kept up his ministrations to both sensitive areas of his lover's body, letting Tim continue to rise up and push himself further into the touches that he sought. The pleasure climbed to such intensity, it bordered on pain. From somewhere close by, he heard moans and groans and keening so sensual, it drove the wave of pleasure through him on a sharp spike as he vaguely realized the sound were coming from his own mouth. Tim's heart hammered in his chest as he lay trembling and teetering just on the edge of that cliff, he'd so quickly reached with the help of all these new sensations and feelings. "Oh, Oh! Oh, God!

"That's it, Tim, let it go" Leroy growled now, the seductive gravel nearly Tim's undoing, his eyes closing in sensual abandon. "Look at me Tim." The older man urged with that tone that always melted Tim's heart.

Tim looked Leroy straight on, their eyes locking together as his lover reached for one of Tim's hands, interlocking their fingers together and raising their joined arms back over the younger man's head, holding on tightly as he continued to stroke Tim's aching cock with the other hand. He urged his new young lover, his own need pouring off of him in rivers of sexual tension as he

"Reach for it, Tim."

"God, yes!" Tim moaned low in his throat, even as he locked eyes with his lover even as his body quaked and yearned for the yet untouched peak that was oh, so damn close.

Sliding the roughened pad of his thumb over the sensitive engorged head of Tim's leaking and visibly staining rod, Leroy urged the young man on loudly "Cum for me, babe."

""NGH!" Tim screamed as he flew, sparks shooting before his eyes as his body spasmed and trembled through his release, desperately clutching onto Leroy' hand through it all.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs kept his eyes on his young lover as Tim seemed to fade away into oblivion for a minute while his body worked to recover. The older man couldn't help reveling in being able to help Tim find his way over that edge, not once but twice just by giving Tim a little of the attention he was long over-due for. He had to smile. If this was Tim's sexual release from being adorned with just that little bit of attention; Leroy could only imagine the scope of what was to come for the younger man while in the throes of a complete coupling. With his smile widening, Leroy could only hope he'd get the chance to give that to Tim. The young man deserved that and so much more.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: **_Alas, the rest of their intimate evening. FR-21_

* * *

Countless calming minutes later, when in the quietness of the aftermath, Tim had finally regained his normal breathing, opened his eyes. In awe, he became aware that Leroy had already cleaned him up and had begun caressing him once more. Leroy finally broke into the calm with a quietly asked question. "Okay?"

"Oh yeah!" Tim groaned as he moved searchingly toward the gentle hands that were once again arousing him everywhere.

Chuckling, Leroy brought one hand up and caressed his face, "Had enough?" He asked teasingly.

"No." Tim whined. "Want more."

Leroy smiled as he quickly reassured his young man. "So long as this is what you really want, we'll go as far as you want us to go."

"Too good to be real." Tim replied without thinking, that phrase stuck on replay in his head.

"I dunno. Feels real to me especially since neither of us took the time to include condoms." Leroy chuckled as the older man added nibbling lips and his teasing tongue to the caressing of Tim's upper body his hands were already doing; once again, exploring every nook and crevice of his body, leaving no space untouched until, again, Tim was a moaning, writhing puddle of goo.

"Tell me what you need, Tim." Leroy whispered in his ear while nibbling on Tim's ear lobe, his hands still smoothing and caressing him without stopping.

Tim nodded as his inhibitions melted away and his body gave in to the sheer ecstasy that is rising up from within him. "I need to be touched, _everywhere._" He admitted as he looked into his lover's eyes. "Need to know what it feels like."

Instantly, Leroy' hands increased their pace, the path they took now leading downward with more purpose and drive as they caressed Tim's thighs while the older man's breath whispered across his aching sacs and straining manhood

Tim was soon caught up in the wave of pleasure so deep, he was losing touch with time and place as those treasured roughened hands returned to his nipples to play, caress, tease and even lightly pinch, wringing forth cries of primal ecstasy from him that he couldn't contain. "AAHHH! Oohhh, Oh, yes! Le...roy!" Tim panted, his head once more tossing back and forth on the bed, as his rod continued to pulse and strain.

Chuckling softly, Leroy once again began massaging Tim's back entrance tenderly yet thoroughly before inserting one finger inside Tim's tight hole, only this time, he continued to push forward, twisting and turning his finger further than he'd done before.

Soon, Tim was not only comfortable with the invasion, but bucking for more, impatient for what is beyond his reach. "More! Please!"

Instantly, a second finger accompanied the first inside his body in that place where he'd never before imagining he'd want another person to be.

"Ooh!" The younger man gasped as he sucked in a breath at the larger intrusion and uncomfortable feeling, relieved it wasn't much more than discomfort. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath until he was reminded by his lover.

"Relax. Breathe through it, Tim." Leroy's quiet tone soothed, his fingers still working the young man's entrance gently and repeatedly, this time, needing to get the young man past this moment on through to the point where it became pleasure for him.

Tim trembled as he felt the tension building in his thighs with the relentless caressing, teasing, pushing and twisting on his insides. It wasn't long before the discomfort had faded, leaving him instinctively wanting to thrust into a warm tight cavern now, just as he'd felt the urge earlier. His eyes remained wide open and locked on his lover's as they traveled this sensual road together, with Leroy showing the way while letting Tim feel the experience first-hand. The tables would turn later; but for now, it was Tim's turn to feel all the pleasure he could take in.

His swollen, muscle already so hard and throbbing, he thought surely it would break off it touched right now,.Tim's heart hammered in his chest. His heightened senses were so keyed up, he couldn't stop himself as he writhed on the bed in sensual abandon. So close to release he was almost crazed with the need to fly off that edge, waiting for what Leroy might have in store for him next, he was begging before he could think about it. "Leroy! Make me come, already! Please_! _So… close!"

In a moment of pleasure so intense as Leroy soflty blew air across his tip, Tim was seeing spots before his eyes while a third finger breached his rear entrance, bringing more fullness and burning than he'd been expecting, bringing him back down enough that he instantly tried to pull away. With his strong arms, Leroy held him gently yet securely across his hips, all the while absorbing Tim's response. "OH!"

"Sssh., Tim. Breathe through it." The patient man urged as he stilled his movements in that direction momentarily.

Breathing harshly, Tim worked to calm down, knowing there was pleasure beyond this horizon somewhere and that Leroy would never deliberately hurt him. This was different and only a temporary discomfort. Tim knew that and that helped him calm down. In fact, he hated that he'd let anything negative like his unfiltered reaction tarnish what was an otherwise beautiful experience.

Tender caresses trailing across his sensitive skin at his rear also calmed him, even with three of Leroy fingers still inside him. It wasn't long before he was no longer hurting, just feeling full, an intense pressure that only bordered on uncomfortable and suddenly he wanted more. Pushing back, he moaned with the want and passion he felt, just barely, just beyond his reach.

Holding tight to his self-control, Leroy accepted Tim's moving back onto his fingers as his readiness for more and began twisting and scissoring his digits just inside Tim's hole, changing things up a little by altering the angle as his fingers moved, just barely touching Tim's pleasure spot.

"Oh!" Tim cried out with unexpected pleasure." "Ooh! Leroy!" Tim cried out s as he continues to restlessly squirm on the bed in sensual abandon.

"Ready for me, Tim?" Leroy huskily asked in the younger man's ear as he continued stroking him with both hands, one inside and one now trailing its' way up to Tim's dancing, throbbing rod.

"Yes! Yes!" Tim cried, "Take me, Leroy, Please!"

"Tim…"

Tim nodded as his hole was suddenly breached by a fullness and firmness he hadn't expected, given that it was larger and longer than Leroy's fingers, the slight pain and pressure also not expected after all Leroy's preparation. Tim's hands clenched into the sheets as his body tried to sort itself out between the pleasure and the pain.

Leroy stilled his movements in that direction again, reaching up with one hand to stroke his lover's inner thigh before trailing his hand further down in a soothing path to Tim's throbbing yet cooling rod. His motions urging Tim to mentally calm down and allow his body to settle down as well. Soon, he began talking to him once more. "Okay?"

"Leroy," Tim moaned even as his legs shifted restlessly. He felt so full and wonderful at the same time he felt pain and pressure.

'Sssh, Breathe through it, Tim." Leroy coaxed once again, continuing his soothing caresses.

As his lover's, strong but gentle hands wrapped themselves around Tim's manhood, gently stroking in sure, sweeping strokes, Tim whimpered with the intimate agony that touch is filling him with, It wasn't long before Tim's cock was once again hard and leaking and his hole was no longer feeling pain. Unable to find the words, he simply pushed his body back onto Leroy' organ and squeezed him tight, bring forth a deep moan from the older man that spiked Tim's lust.

"Okay now?" Leroy could barely get the question out through his own intense wave of pure unadulterated lust, screaming to be set free.

"Oh, yeah!" Tim panted as sensation after glorious sensation ripples through him, leaving him nearly mindless with sensual overload and the heat of the rising flame nearly scorching him from the inside out, his manhood now quickly becoming desperate for release. "Take me, please!"

Leroy moved, impaling him further inside, angling just right to touch Tim's prostate, sending a jolt of electricity through the young man, wringing forth a shout of pleasure from him. "Ooh! Leroy!" Tim couldn't get enough, it was there for the taking, but not close enough, and it was driving him insane. "More! Please!"

Eyes finally closed in absolute ecstasy, Leroy relentlessly drove them both towards the release they both so desperately needed, using all of his strength, holding on to the headboard as he drove all the way in to Tim's now welcoming tight heat, over and over again, moaning from the intensity of the white hot pleasure that was so strong it nearly buckled his knees.

Oh, God!" Now the younger man became frantic, writhing in undulated unharnessed need for more. "Don't stop!" he cried as the edge loomed just beyond his reach

"LEROY!" Tim shouted as his prostate was deliberately drilled several times in a row before his lover settled into a near frenzied rhythm of thrusting and pulling back, driving in hard and pulling back gently, relentlessly, endlessly, driven by Tim's own bucking and twisting, crying out for more.

Tim's balls tightened up and the sharp sensation of approaching flight gathered from deep within and as his frenzy intensified to push himself further onto Leroy' full throbbing rod as it repeatedly sank itself inside him. His hands, almost desperately reached for Leroy' wanting, needing to hold onto him again like he'd done before.

Releasing the headboard with one hand and grabbing Tim's hand, instantly interlacing their fingers and raising their arms back to the headboard, Leroy urged his young lover on as he continued to fill him completely, in and out, touching his prostate on every other stroke, hard and fast. "Cum for me Tim."

The deep sensual command in his ear along with Leroy' relentless pounding into his innermost-self Tim out over the edge with a primal yell." AAAAAGGGHHH!" The sound bounced off the walls endlessly, as his overwhelmed senses released their passion, their hands locked together still.

Caught up in the intensity of Tim's release, on the heels of a long night of his own barely contained passions Leroy too, found himself flying off that ledge, so far out, he saw blinding white behind his eyes as he flew, only managing to fold over on top of Tim's now boneless frame as his body tried to come down from the heights the two of them had just flown from. Tim couldn't help but moan with complete arousal as he felt Leroy's filling him. Completely wrung out and exhausted, he could only sigh in pleasure, almost melting bonelessly into the mattress, his eyes closing and his breathing harsh yet steady.

*********NCIS*******

Countless minutes later, Leroy found the strength to straighten up and pull himself gently from his still worn out lover. He gingerly got out of bed, padding to the bathroom to take care of business and clean himself up. Carefully he ran the water to just getting hot, grabbed several washcloths and returned to the bedroom to take care of his lover. From start to finish, his face was alight with, a grin. It had been a hell of a night and he wouldn't trade a single minute of it for anything.

Leroy watched Tim silently, protectively as he gently wiped him down. This cherished soul had never wanted more out of his private life than to be loved and being shown that he is worth being made love to was the least that Leroy could do for him. The hard part was still to come; letting Tim see and come to believe that he _did_ deserve to be happy as an equal partner in this relationship would take some doing; but hopefully tonight had been a huge step in the right direction for that to happen.

What seemed like hours later, Tim came down from his post coital high just long enough to open his eyes. He looked at his lover with an embarrassed smile as his eyes slid closed once again, still too worn out to do anything but rest. _God, I need a bath, but I'm just too damn tired to move!_ Tim thought.

Leroy had to smile, even as he made the decision to get Tim to relax in a hot bath with him to take away the soreness his lover would be feeling as well their aches and pains in general. After getting the water started in the tub, he returned to the bedroom and roused Tim enough to get him to at least walk into the bathroom and let Leroy help him into the tub where in no time, the older man had joined him, sliding in behind him to support him as he rested.

Now completely roused from his post-coital slumber, Tim suddenly found himself luxuriating in a hot tub filled with soothing, steaming water and with his lover settling in behind him, fitting together with him snugly, and caressing Tim's arms. While it felt heavenly and tingling, the first place Tim's mind went was the worry he still felt for being so easily prone to orgasms, still convinced Leroy would soon regret getting into this relationship with him.

"You're thinking too hard again. Just relax, Tim. Lay back. I've got ya." Lean your head back, close your eyes."

Sighing in pleasure never before experienced, Tim closed his eyes and leaned back. _God, If only this could last forever!_

"I promise you, Tim." his lover soothed in his ear, followed by a gentle kiss on his ear lobe. 'This is just the beginning. It only gets better from here."


	16. The Morning After

_The Morning After_

Morning sunlight slipped through the crevices of the vertical blinds in the bedroom window, disrupting the perfectly erotic dream of the young man still caught up in the magic and the passion of the night before. Even now that he was awake, his mind refused to let go of the paradise he'd found, launching him once more, back to those magical moments in full vivid color replay.

_**Flashback**_

_"I promise you, Tim." his lover soothed in his ear, followed by a gentle kiss on his ear lobe. 'This is just the beginning. It only gets better from here."_

_The water had begun to cool before Tim was nudged into moving from his contented cat nap even though he'd been lying back against Leroy in the tub for almost an hour already. It had fast become his favorite position to be in, lying back against the man of his dreams, cherished and held in those arms that never seemed to be in a hurry to let him go. _

_"C'mon, Tim. Gotta get out. Water's turnin' cold." The older man gently moved Tim up off his chest and braced himself on the towel bar as he stood and stretched the kinks out of his neck and back. Reaching down, he helped pull Tim to his feet, their slickened bodies quickly colliding, sending an electric current through both of their relaxed rods as they touched unexpectedly. Suddenly, the air was filled with a renewed unspoken thirst for more, leaving Tim gasping for breath even as he clung to Leroy' shoulders and shifted his rapidly swelling cock against that of his lover's again in order to find that electric jolt that felt so far beyond good, he couldn't describe it or get enough of it. "That feels so good." Tim whispered as he continued to shift repeatedly to find that contact yet again._

_Leroy chuckled as he returned the favor by turning the heat up a notch; groaning in erotic agreement as he held Tim tight around the middle of his back, so their groins were kept together; letting Tim make all the moves this time. _

_It wasn't long before Tim was almost over the edge, his body movements jerky and restless as the fire rising up within him burned almost too hot for him to handle. "Leroy, please." He moaned in the abandonment of pleasure so intense he couldn't think straight._

_Again, Leroy smiled, his own fire stoked hot enough to scorch them both if he let it get out of control. Soothingly he gentled Tim's movements and let his strong but gentle hands wrap themselves around both of their now swollen and throbbing members, stroking them over the heads, just as he knew Tim needed. "Just let go" Leroy softly urged him _

_"Oh, God! Oh... I..." Tim babbled in ecstasy as everything tightened up on him, the fire racing through his veins._

_"Cum for me, Tim." Leroy urged him gruffly as he nipped him at the juncture of his neck and shoulder._

_"AAHH!" Tim shouted as he flew off the cliff at long last, his vision blurring and his knees buckling._

As the silver haired man lay sitting up against the headboard now, intently watching his newly acquired young lover repeatedly shift restlessly and quietly moan into the pillow he'd practically stuffed into his mouth, obviously caught up in yet another wet dream, he can't help but relish this moment. Almost instantly his own mind took the older man back to the magic of last night and those moments he and Tim shared on that wild yet very short journey into the abyss that felt oh, so right.

_***Flashback***_

_"Cum for me, Tim." Leroy urged him gruffly as he nipped him at the juncture of his neck and shoulder._

_"AAHH!" Tim shouted as he flew off the cliff at long last, his vision blurring and his knees buckling._

_Caught up in the wake of Tim's release, Leroy was lost to his own release before he can even think. "OOOOHHH!" He moaned gutturally as his body shuddered through the wave of it all._

_Huddled in the bottom of the tub, both exhausted from the ride they've just taken so quickly, neither one of them give notice nor concern to the cold water they're now sitting in, but only for a moment._

_Without words spoken between them to spoil the moment, Leroy helped Tim back up on his feet and turned on the shower, gently washing the now almost boneless younger man from head to toe, not stopping to induce any further sexual play between them. Surprisingly enough, as soon as he'd finished washing his young lover, Tim silently reached out and gently took the body scrubber from him, his beautiful shining green orbs filled with desire and something one might call love, locking on to his, and began to slowly and erotically wash him, taking his time to not miss a single inch of Leroy' body, either with the scrubber or with his mouth in the scrubber's wake._

_By the time Tim had washed Leroy' entire upper body, the older man's manhood was once again swollen and throbbing with need, nearly dancing with the demand for attention. Before he knew what hit him, Tim was whispering in his ear._

_"I've never done this before, but I want to. Will you let me?" The pleading in his eyes was almost Leroy' undoing as he held tightly to the shackles of his control, the urge to bury himself inside Tim was so strong, it almost drove him to his knees. All he could do was nod his consent and almost instantly, his cock was surrounded by the tight, moist cavern of Tim's mouth as the young man took him in completely,_

_"Oh, Tim!" Leroy groaned as he held on tight to the towel rack to keep from pushing himself even further into the young man's mouth. "Feels so good!"_

_Tim smiled around his mouthful and kept going, letting his tongue make sweeps all around the older man's cock, alternating with sucking on it as if his life depended on it. Even though he was new to the experience, his desire to get Leroy off trumped everything and he wasn't willing to stop until he'd succeeded, even going so far as wrapping his arms around Leroy' knees to lock them both in place._

_With Leroy' self-control nearly at the end of its' tether, it wasn't long before he lost the ability to hold on any longer –flying off the edge he'd been holding onto all night. NGGGHH!" he exploded into Tim's mouth, his body quaking and trembling with the strength of his release._

_Tim stubbornly refused to let go, taking it all in, swallowing desperately as he tried not to choke and refused to let go of Leroy. It wasn't until the older man reached down and gently pried Tim's mouth off of him, that the younger man let go, nearly falling backward into the tub in exhaustion._

Warm gentle hands now caressing his now rock hard cock, brought Leroy back out of his reverie with a wave of lust that roared through his veins before he even knew what hit him. A soft moan escaped his lips before he even realized it as he opened his eyes and found Tim watching him warily while gently working to turn the heat up on things before they'd even gotten started, his hands gently and slowly caressing him up and down his length even as it thickened and grew.

Butter could have melted with the molten heat radiating from the young man as his hands continued to work their magic, causing the older man to shift restlessly underneath him. "MMM." He moaned enticingly as he stretched languidly into Tim's caresses.

Needing a breather, Leroy reached down and gently tugged Tim's chin towards him in the silent request that the two lay together and talk instead. He smiled softly as Tim reluctantly released him and slid up to lie beside him so they could look into each other's eyes as they talked.

"Guess I don't have to ask how you're doin' this morning." Leroy smirked as he ruffled Tim's hair away from the young man's eyes.

Tim smiled softly with a large dose of embarrassment but couldn't find the words to form an answer. Still silent, he sat up and got out of bed. "Think I'll go get you your coffee." He scurried from the room after quickly slipping his sweatpants back on.

Leroy watched him flee, a frown on his face. _Why was Tim running away from the chance to talk about the incredible experience they shared last night?_ Shaking his head, the older man could only hope, this was something that could be talked out and sorted through. Slipping out of bed, he headed to the shower, letting the scalding cascading water soothe his own aches and pains. He knew that given the chance, Tim would have gladly done what he could to help, but the older man wanted Tim to take his time becoming comfortable with this relationship.

It seemed as though that wasn't something that needed to be worried about, if these first few waking moments between them had been anything to go by. But Leroy was more realistic than that and knew that it was very likely that this initial sexual drive Tim was caught up in, to not only feel pleasure but to do all he could do to pleasure Leroy would not necessarily fade away, but could certainly become a burden Tim would force himself to carry without fail. Knowing the young man the way he did, Leroy knew the younger man would not give himself a break, finding it his sole responsibility to keep Leroy happy now.

This wasn't what Leroy wanted; not for their relationship and not for Tim's own peace of mind. He'd meant what he'd told the young man; they were in this as equals and it was up to the older man to prove that to Tim and he knew it. With a small smile, Leroy turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist before toweling dry his upper body and his hair. Several minutes later, he stepped back into the bedroom, clad only in his own pair of sweats, his hair combed back and his chest glistening with a sheen of moisture the towel had missed. Tim had been downstairs by himself all this time, causing Leroy to worry about not only what might be going through the younger man's mind, but what he was doing to occupy his time since he hadn't returned to the bedroom yet. Hell, was he even still here or had he bolted in embarrassment?

Taking the stairs down to his kitchen, Leroy was startled to find Tim standing at his back porch sliding glass doors, cradling his mug of coffee so hot, the steam was still rising over it. Making a quick trip to the kitchen to get his own coffee, the older man stopped long enough to down his first cup and fix himself a second one, knowing Tim probably needed the time to think about whatever it was he had on his mind, anyway. Finally, he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted his gorgeous, desirable lover back in his arms. But, first, he wanted answers. Stopping to scrutinize the younger man, Leroy frowned at what he saw; worry and concern, fear and doubt, all fighting to take up space in Tim's expressive eyes.

"Tim." He greeted him quietly as he stepped up beside him, his own cup of coffee safely in his hands.

The younger man turned to face the older man, still not speaking.

"Talk to me."

Tim smiled softly yet again and took himself over to the couch so he could get comfortable while he bared his soul, since this moment was being handed to him on this gorgeous silver platter, being careful to set his coffee mug down on the table beside the couch.

Leroy followed Tim's example and also put his cup down and then took a seat on the couch, making sure to sit beside Tim, letting their thighs touch so the younger man would know he was being supported before he even opened his mouth.

"It still feels like a dream." Tim admitted quietly. "You're such a different person at work, have been for years now. It always seemed like you thought a lot more of Tony and the others than you did me. I always thought you were just barely tolerating me. This you is like someone I've never met before and it feels like …."

"Like you're gonna wake up and all of this will have never happened." Leroy let him know he understood.

"Yeah." Tim breathed out in a quiet sigh of frustration.

"Not sure I can explain it, Tim. I sure as hell can't excuse the times I left you feeling like I didn't care or cared less about you than I do the others." Leroy reached up and placed a comforting hand on Tim's neck and squeezed supportively. "But I promised you this was real and I meant it."

"So, then I don't have to worry that this is all gonna disappear in a puff of smoke the next time you get pissed at me for not getting the information soon enough?" Tim asked worriedly as he glanced at the man he now knew he didn't want to live without.

Seeing the hope in Tim's eyes, Leroy leaned over, letting their foreheads touch as he spoke quietly but with strength and conviction. "Your job has nothing whatsoever to do with what we have here. Where we go from here, has NOTHING to do with work."

"So, then you're telling me that you really are interested in me, just for me."

"Didn't I show you that last night?"

"Definately." Tim answered quietly.

"Then why the doubt now?"

"Weren't you disappointed? I'm sure you don't wanna have to settle for …"

**THAWAK***

"Ow." Tim replied almost automatically to the gentle head smack even though he said nothing else.

"I'm here with you because I want to be! You find yourself not happy with something going on between us, I expect you to let me know, but do NOT tell me that I'm settling – just because you can't see what I see in you." Gibbs growled angrily, his patience seriously slipping.

Tim silently reached up and wiped the wetness from his face as Leroy leaned over and kissed him gently, seductively and finally hungrily for a moment before he pulled back and waited for Tim to give up the fight he was waging with himself now to belief in this new, different version of who Leroy Jethro Gibbs really was on the inside.

Panting as he tried to regain his breathing, Tim nodded as he found and locked onto Leroy' gaze, As the older man's eyebrows went up in his silent question of how Tim was doing, his eyes drew darker with growing passion as he watched Tim swallow hard and almost unconsciously lean in for more.

Nearly growling with need, Leroy pulled Tim in and once again, led the dance and duel with their mouths and tongues as their kiss heated up. It didn't take long before the fire was raging between them once more as their mouths dueled for control until Tim surrendered and drank all that he was being offered, moaning in want and need as his passion surged in quick response.

Countless frenzied minutes later as they remained locked in the passionate kiss neither wanted to end, the older man was urgently reaching for Tim's sweats, sliding his hands inside as he swept his way towards Tim's rigid cock, already twitching and leaking. Stroking Tim in gently yet solid strokes, he felt a surge of pure lust roar through his veins as Tim moaned in ecstasy "God, Leroy!"

"Let's go back to bed." Leroy huskily suggested as he reluctantly pulled back to get up off the couch, gently pulling Tim up with him, letting their bodies collide, their already aroused and nearly exploding rods, set off even more electric jolts between them.

"Leroy!" Tim moaned again as they struggled to walk toward their destination. Determined to take this upstairs, Leroy forcibly stepped back just enough to give them breathing room, even though he held firmly to Tim's waist as they trekked up the stairs. Finally, they reached the bedroom, nearly falling out on the bed together, their lips once again locking while their bodies quickly intertwined, searching and finding that intimate contact they both needed and craved.

Leroy sent his fingers to caress Tim's face even as their kiss intensified. The younger man's arms encompassed his partner, smoothing paths of sweeping motions across arms and the back, endlessly, frantically as he moaned into the kiss he couldn't get enough of.

Pulling back with the need to breathe, Leroy worked to calm his breathing as he stared at his younger lover with such raw desire, it took Tim's breath away as he too, took this time to catch his breath again, his body quivering with need and anticipation. Watching the younger man struggle to lie still even as he was nearly bursting with the need for something more, Leroy smiled softly while he continued to stroke his hands up and down his lover's arms while his own breath returned to normal.

Leaning over Tim's upper body, Leroy throatily promised in that tone that stole Tim's breath. "Gonna take you whole, make you feel so good, Tim."

"Mmmm." Tim moaned in sensual anticipation, his limbs stretching languidly as he fought not to surge upward and engage his older lover into another dance of their mouths. He wanted whatever Leroy was willing to give him, was willing to trust the man with all of himself.

Suddenly, Leroy's breath whispered across his aching sacs and straining manhood just before his strong but gentle hands wrapped themselves around the already rock hard, throbbing muscle,

"Oooh!" Tim moaned in completely surrender as the older man began to stroke in sure, sweeping strokes just before the older man leaned in and took him into his warm and willing mouth, every inch of his leaking, aching rod, bringing out a cry of ecstasy from Tim.

"AH! God! Oh, Leroy!" Tim moaned, his eyes wide with awe infused with rampant need as he watched Leroy watch him take him in. Writhing in near sensory overload, Tim couldn't stop moaning his pleasure, stoking Leroy' own passionate fire that was nearly burning him alive as he fought to hold onto his own desperate urge to take Tim right then and there.

Pulling away just long enough for Tim to miss the feeling while he egged him on, Leroy smiled softly as he leaned in towards the young man's ear. "Feel good?" that soft exquisite voice whispered into his ear.

"Oh, yeah!" Tim groaned as he did his best to stave off his orgasm, afraid he'd cum so soon, it would ruin the mood. Feeling Leroy swallow him whole once more, his body immediately began to tremble as he felt the tension building in his thighs as he continued to writhe restlessly, caught up in the wave so powerful he couldn't keep it away, no matter how hard he tried. "Leroy…I … need..." Tim struggled to get the words out. "Ooh! Don't st… gonna…."

"Let go, Tim. Go with it." Leroy urged in the tone he'd learned sent a flare of pure lust through the young man. Determined to set Tim over the edge, Leroy kept on with his ministrations, working his mouth and tongue up and down the younger man's rock hard member while he caressed Tim's nipples under his shirt, gently tugging and twisting first one then the other.

With a shout of ecstasy, Tim exploded off the cliff, his world becoming blindingly white before blackness overtook him and he limply collapsed back into the mattress as Leroy continued to milk him, cleaning him completely so he could enjoy Tim's essence all that much longer.

Finally having cleaned Tim's spent rod completely, the older man released the now lax cock and sat back to watch Tim come back from his passion filled journey that he obviously wasn't used to being allowed to take. Frowning, the older man mentally vowed to show this young man that this truly was, just the beginning of an enjoyable experience, the likes of which Tim had never seen.

With his own desires still simmering under the surface, Leroy struggled to walk into the bathroom to ready a warm washcloth as he returned to the bedroom and slowly and tenderly clean Tim up before tossing the washcloth back into the bathroom and maneuvering himself onto the bed so that Tim was cradled in his arms against his chest.

Feeling the warmth and safety of Leroy' arms around him, roused Tim from his post-coital high with a smile that lit up the room.

"Hey." Leroy greeted him softly.

"Hey." Tim replied quietly as he struggled to deal with all that Leroy had done for him, with nothing promised in return. He wasn't used to this and knew he hadn't deserved it.

"Think you'd like that once in a while?" Leroy smirked at him as he gently ran his hands up and down Tim's arms, their eyes locked together.

"Definitely." Tim admitted honestly, his grin unmistakable.

"But?" the older man pushed since he could see something about this wasn't settling well with Tim.

"You need…." Tim tried to explain the more important of the two problems he was seeing with this.

"Relax, Tim. We'll get to what I need. Right now, what I need, is to show you what's in this for both of us, what it feels like to have someone treat you right." The older man told him seriously. "Nothing else is more important right now."

Tim suddenly found it hard to swallow around the lump in his throat, his eyes blurred. No one had ever done this for him; went so far to show him they treasured him and wanted him to know it.

"Ready for round 2?" Leroy smirked.

"Round 2?" Tim asked quietly in wonder.

"Uhm. Mmmm." Leroy answered mysteriously as he slid out from behind Tim, kissed him tenderly for a tantalizing minute and then returned once again to the bed in front of Tim ad locking gazes with the younger man. 'Want you to get used to this. Get in your head that you do deserve this and more." Once again, Tim watched as his older lover engulfed his manhood completely in the warm wet cavern that had sent him over the edge the first time,

This time, Leroy urgently worked his mouth and tongue on the rapidly growing muscle and it wasn't long before Tim's balls tightened up and the sharp sensation of approaching flight gathered from deep within and as he bucked and pushed himself further into the cavern, crying out for more, "Oh, Oh! Oh, God! Oh, YES!" Over the edge he was hurled again, this time, holding onto Leroy for dear life while he flew.

Leroy gave him a lazy grin as Tim lay back, relishing the feeling of still coming back from his lightning fast release. Smiling softly, the older man silently watched him, waiting to see what emotions he'd see filter through Tim's eyes now.

"Talk to me, Tim." Leroy whispered in Tim's ear while nibbling on his ear lobe, the hands still smoothing and caressing him without stopping.

"Okay." Tim murmured, suddenly lost in the feeling of Leroy's hands touching him.

"Close your eyes and tell me the first thing that comes to your mind."

Tim let his eyes slide closed and even let go of everything he'd been worried about in the last few days.

"Tim?"

"You?"

"What about me?"

"I want to make you feel good, just like you've done for me." Tim admitted as he opened his eyes and looked Leroy straight on.

"Sounds like the makings of a pretty good relationship." Leroy smiled softly as he locked his eyes on those of his young man and reached out a hand to him

Tim reached out and connected his hand to that of his lover's, their fingers interlocking as their eyes spoke of promises and trust as he asked tremulously "It does, doesn't it?"


	17. Just Let Go

_Originally posted as a long one-shot in a series "Odessey" following "From out of Nowhere"_

_ written __back in– _07/04/2012 _with Shelbylou's help_

_BETA – for this chapter-back when it was written_ \- _was Gottahavemyncis. Thank you again for that._

**Just Let Go:**

_The start of something new between two people is a beautiful thing, but what bumps in the road will affect their relationship and more to the point, will their relationship survive._

* * *

He stretched out his arm to wrap his lover in an early morning embrace, finding instead only cold emptiness where the man had lain the night before. Immediately filled with a sense of foreboding, he found the last remnants of sleep were quick to leave him as acute worry settled in its place. While this relationship was still fresh and new, he'd gotten past the last persistent shred of worry just yesterday that all of this was a dream, so this had to be real. But, what _was_ **this**? Blinking to clear the sleep from his eyes, he barely waited for them to focus before wiping his hand tiredly across his face as his eyes continued to adjust to the light of day.

Easing himself up into a sitting position against the headboard, he sent his eyes around the room as best he could without moving any other part of his body, as if by doing so, whatever doom was coming his way would instantly befall him. His heart skipped a beat when he finally came across the man who had rocked his world so completely that there was no turning back; standing at the window, curtain in hand as he leaned against it looking out of the window. There was something about the slightly slouched posture that drew attention to the fact that the man obviously had something less than pleasant on his mind.

Stealthily slipping out of bed, he silently picked his boxers up off the floor by the bed and padded out of the bedroom, heading to the stairs so he could leave his new lover with his thoughts. Instead, he chose to focus on what they would both need this early in the morning: coffee. Making quick work of pulling on his boxers before he walked down the stairs, he soon made it to the kitchen so he could start the pot going early on its brewing cycle. As he stood watching it begin to percolate, he had a sudden change of mind. What he really wanted to be doing didn't involve interrupting his partner's reverie with coffee; but with the tender, loving attention he'd been wantonly working to return ever since this odyssey into a new relationship with him had started a mere two days ago.

With this new facet to who he was becoming thanks to his lover's example of freeing his inhibitions and consistent encouragement that he do the same so they could focus solely on making each other feel good and happy, he couldn't help but wonder why it had taken so long. These past two nights they'd spent together ultimately deepened their relationship through the trust it took to be so intimately open with each other and it had been nothing short of amazing. He was almost overwhelmed with ideas of what he wanted to do to show the man how very much he meant to him.

But with this experience still being new to him, his nerves still rose to the surface causing him to tremble with the boldness of his insatiable desire. Taking a deep breath, he stopped off in the guest bathroom to take care of his morning business and brush his teeth before heading back upstairs with a determination to follow through on his desire to do everything he could to not only pleasure his lover, but to show him the depth of what he was feeling for him.

His mind traveled back to last night when this incredible journey had turned the corner for him, taking with it the last of his worry about the rocky and emotionally draining start they'd had. Closing his eyes for a moment, some of the most treasured moments from less than 24 hours ago came back to him vividly like a video clip that had been seared into his mind.

_Those strong yet gentle hands strayed along his body like fiery paths of molten heat searing Tim everywhere they touched from his ears, down his throat and over to his nipples where they gently tweaked and twisted the sensitive nubs. Having such a sensitive area played with brought a hoarse cry of delight from the young man who was at Leroy's tender mercy. Suddenly, his new silver haired lover leaned over and gently took an aroused nipple in his mouth and gently sucked it between his lips before nipping it sensuously with his teeth. Tim groaned with pleasure at the action and found himself hardening even more; especially when the abused nub was licked soothingly before the identical attention was turned to his other one._

_It was too much and Tim's body arched up off the bed. He came hard with a hoarse cry as his lover held him tight and soothed him through it. "Oh…Gi…_!"

"_You know what a turn on it is that you can cum just from having your nipples played with?" Gibbs whispered throatily into his ear. "And while we're in bed, it's Leroy or Jethro, remember?"_

He swayed, now, the new memories bringing with them the burning heat and desire that was already steadily building towards that insatiable state where he had to have more of his lover's touch or he'd go insane with need. Leaning against the wall outside the bedroom door, he listened to his own ragged breathing as his mind greedily reached back for another lust filled memory to fuel the fire that was growing hotter in his loins.

_Leroy licked and nipped the younger man's mouth, pushing his tongue into the sweet, willing warmth. Groaning with hunger and lust, he took what he needed, moaning against the tender, swollen lips relentlessly in response as Tim's tongue started to languidly dance with his own. At times, Tim became the aggressor and tried to take dominance which Leroy freely gave until his lust overwhelmed him once again and he dove in, taking the helm once again. Eventually, they had to pull away from each other; both spent and gasping for breath._

_Tim arched forward with a full moan of pleasure pushing his chest more firmly into Leroy fingers. His eyes held Leroy' crystal blue gaze as he was driven towards the peak of pleasure once more. It was so sensual and so erotic that Tim's mind was blown with sheer pleasure and dare he say it, love? Tenderness? Oh, the ways this man could show tenderness! It blew Tim's mind but left him craving more at the same time. The older man teasingly applied more pressure to his touches as he continued to caress and even lap and nibble on his lover's nipples, bringing forth a low moan of ecstasy from Tim and a smile to his own features_.

_Leroy smiled around one of the nipples he was once again erotically abusing. He'd known since Friday night that Tim liked having them played with, but now he knew just how much…He kissed each one before trailing kisses down Tim's body, following the treasure trail of hair towards his prize. He wouldn't take Tim in his mouth just yet, but he did stop briefly to lap at the tip of the semi hard member that was starting to take interest once again. He moved away as Tim's hand caressed the back of his head and blew gently over the tip. _

_Tim's senses were overwhelmed, he struggled to breathe while his body was washed in white-hot need and beginning to tremble. He sat up and leaned on one elbow so he could grasp at Leroy' arm to pull him up. Leroy complied and made his way back up. Tim hooked his arms around Leroy' waist to hold on when the older man nipped and licked at the pleasure points on his neck and ears. He succumbed to his lover's caresses with wanton willingness, burying his head in the comforting shoulder he now rested upon, as he felt himself fully harden to the point where he was throbbing once again._

_"Turn around." Leroy quietly spoke with a groan of arousal as he gently pushed Tim off his shoulder. He helped his new lover turn around on the bed so he was on his knees and stood up off the bed briefly. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of Tim's milky white skin and slender body and quickly grabbed what he needed from his nightstand drawer._

_"Tim, will you let me…?"_

_"Gi…Leroy, after everything else, you're really asking me?" Tim teased and turned his head to give Leroy a soft smile. _

_Leroy groaned and breathed heavily to push down his own building pleasure and knelt behind his bed partner. Leaning forward, he rubbed his hands down Tim's back and caressed the round globes of his backside. That was all he needed and he popped the cap off the lube he had just retrieved. He made short work of preparing Tim and when his young lover was ready, he lined himself up and pushed in gently so that Tim could get used to his girth, once more. Once fully seated, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Tim to pull him back gently so that he was sitting in his lap; Tim's back leaning against Leroy' chest._

_Tim moaned loudly as he was filled and reached down to run his hands along Leroy thighs. "God, Leroy! yes!" _

_One of Leroy' hands moved from where they rested on Tim's stomach and sensuously moved upwards, his fingers quickly coming to rest on one of Tim's easily aroused nipples while his other hand trailed downwards and wrapped itself around the younger man's upper thigh. Those fingers once again blazed a trail on Tim's bare skin and gave the briefest of squeezes before rubbing down to his sensitive inner thigh and coming back up to tease his navel. At no time, did the older man touch Tim's now obviously swollen and ready rod or heavy balls and they stayed waiting to be lavished with attention._

_"Oh, Leroy!" Tim moaned feeling more pleasure than he'd ever before experienced in his adult life. "That feels so good, Leroy." He murmured with genuine appreciation. It was nearly impossible to remain still, he was so aroused and burning with a need for something he had yet to understand, even though it was no longer brand new to him. As Leroy' hands roamed and played his body like a finely tuned violin, he started to move gently in perfect union with his lover, his rhythm soft and sweet. He didn't even realize he had snuggled his head back into Leroy' shoulder as his breathing panted out from the sensations he was feeling. His hands clenched hard on his lover's thigh and he heard that voice that always drove him over the edge. _

_That's it, Tim." Leroy urged gravelly. "Just let go."_

_That was all he needed and after the highly erotic build up and the foreplay…oh God the wonderfully beautiful foreplay…Leroy' arousal roughened voice tipped him over the edge and he came hard with Leroy' breath hitching as the older man's orgasm followed. _

"Oh, God!" He whispered now, caught up in the raw need that came back to him with the memory. "Stop it!" He scolded himself. "I can't go in there like this. He's not in the mood and I won't force it!" Shaking his head, he stood up straight and walked back to the guest bathroom. He needed time to calm and cool his libido with a cold shower or at the very least a cold sponge, before heading back to the master bedroom and his lover with the hope that he could fix the problem of whatever was on the older man's mind.

Stepping back inside the bedroom, he was almost relieved that the object of his desire and the subject of his thoughts hadn't moved from where he'd left him. Padding up behind him, he gently placed his hands on the man's shoulders and began sensually massaging them, in hopes of not only helping him relax, but also allowing him to trust that he could let go just as he'd so relentlessly encouraged Tim to do over the last two days.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked the older man. His quiet voice held a hint of worry at the thoughtful, morose body language that now held his lover in its clutches.

"Mmm." Leroy replied just as quietly as he allowed himself to relax into Tim's touch. "Fine. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby." The younger man replied. "Then again, sleeping in your arms pretty much guarantees a good night's sleep."

Leroy huffed out a laugh as he turned around without losing contact with Tim's hands. Stepping up closer to him, he ran a hand through Tim's hair, brushing it back from his forehead as he looked carefully into his eyes. "You sure you're alright?"

Tim nodded silently, too keyed up to speak.

"What aren't you telling me?" The older man asked quietly. "Something's wrong."

Unwilling to let the man keep thinking that, Tim let out a sigh and looked back at him with a touch of guilt. "Only if you consider it wrong to want you so bad, I can barely handle being this close to you without dropping to my knees right now and swallowing you whole." The quiet admission seemed to be torn from the younger man's heart.

"Tim." Leroy groaned at the mental image the younger man had just provided him.

Tim looked away in embarrassment.

"No. Don't." the older man gently scolded. "Talk to me."

"It's taking every ounce of strength I have not to take you in my mouth right now." Tim admitted huskily as he looked Leroy straight on, his hands unconsciously reaching for the man's hips to pull him closer. "But, I know I can't."

"Why can't you?" The quiet question was accented by the older man moving closer so that Tim's hands slid onto his hips, just as the young man had wanted to do himself.

"I can't expect you to be willing to put up with my insatiable…" Tim stopped, more embarrassed now than before.

"Let go." Leroy reminded him. "Just be yourself. We've already talked about this, remember?"

Tim nodded silently, unable to look away from those blue anchors holding him steady.

"Say what's on your mind and do whatever you feel comfortable doing."

"Even if that means not being able to get enough?" Tim asked doubtfully. "What if you don't want what…?"

Leroy head slapped Tim gently and laughed quietly while he shook his head. "Well, yeah. If ya can't get enough, then you let me know. We'll work on it."

Tim's look of incredulousness brought out a genuine smile from the older man. "You don't see me complaining do ya?"

"Thank you." Tim offered before he leaned in for a tantalizing kiss. He pulled back and looked into Leroy' eyes again. "I really do want you right now." He warned before kneeling before his lover and massaging the strong, athletic thighs. With a glance up to the handsome face, he smiled and reached round to caress the older man's ass.

Leroy sucked in a breath when Tim took him in fully and used his teeth to graze the sensitive stripe under his hard member. **_This_** is what he'd hoped the last two days would do to his new young lover; to free his inhibitions and let himself enjoy the act of just being together and learning to love each other both physically and emotionally. He reached down and ran his hands through Tim's soft hair and groaned.

"That's it, Tim. Just let go…"


	18. Works Both Ways

**Summary: **_An intimate relationship between two people is a beautiful thing. When the past rears its stubborn head, will their still new relationship survive?_

**Follows:**_ "From out of Nowhere" and "Just Let Go" _in the_ "Odyssey" _Series

_BETA – for this chapter back when it was written –_ 08/28/2012-_ Gottahavemyncis - Thank you._

_Originally written as a surprise pick-me-up for Shelbylou  
_

* * *

_His heart skipped a beat when he finally came across the man who had rocked his world so completely that there was no turning back. He was standing at the window, curtain in hand as he leaned against it looking out of the window. There was something about the slightly slouched posture that drew attention to the fact that the man obviously had something less than pleasant on his mind_...

Lying back against his lover, Tim felt truly cherished for the first time in his adult life. Their arms wrapped around each other as they lazily took the time to recuperate from the last 48 hours of the nearly constant exertive mutual pleasuring. Even with all the pleasure and as cherished as he felt, he still found his mind returning to that one niggling thought that would not go away. When he'd woken up earlier that morning, Leroy was standing at the window looking out, completely lost in his thoughts, an obviously unhappy train of them. What had been playing on the man's mind?

Although Tim had tried to hide the insecurities still stubbornly hanging on, even if only by a thread, Leroy had quickly routed them out and sent them packing for good. The older man reaffirmed his hope that Tim could let go and be himself completely without worry. While setting Tim's mind almost entirely at ease, he now worried about what his lover had earlier been unhappily contemplating.

As his thoughts stubbornly dug in to this new worry, his hands seemed to feel his need to relay his now constant desire to make Leroy feel as much pleasure as possible; beginning to caress his arms where they held Tim securely, even while the older man lie still in sleep. Try as he might, Tim couldn't keep the emotion out of his touches any more than he could keep the worry out of his thoughts.

Leroy stirred under the physical caresses he felt though his pleasant dream. Raising one of his hands from Tim's, he ran his fingers down Tim's hair at the younger man's ear as he spoke quietly into the peaceful silence. "Hey."

As his emotions ganged up on him and left him undecided whether he was ready to devour the man or hug him, Tim found he couldn't look at Leroy. He gave voice to the first thing that came to his mind, although he couldn't quite control his tone as the words left his mouth, his voice sounding husky. "Feel rested?"

"Tim?" Leroy picked up on the internal war through the timbre of the younger man's voice. "Talk to me."

Taking his lover's hand back into his own, Tim held onto it as the lifeline he felt he needed right now, sighing heavily without answering as his gut clenched with tension.

"Tim?" The older man's repeated question now sounded genuinely worried.

Tim knew he had no way to avoid answering Leroy' concern and did not want to worry Leroy any more than he wanted to tell him the truth. The truth won out, as it always would with Tim. "You said we're in this as equals."

"Meant it too." Leroy' quiet tone matched that of Tim's, although his heart was rising up into his throat at the possibility of where this conversation was going, of what could possibly be weighing on Tim's mind.

"Completely honest and open, being ourselves." Tim reminded him of what Leroy had gotten him to understand was part and parcel of their budding relationship.

"Where you goin' with this, Tim?" Leroy worried, his voice continuing to allow the concern to be heard.

"You were upset about something when I woke up earlier this morning. Whatever you were thinking about wasn't good." Tim pointed out.

An uncomfortable silence descended around them, almost as deafening as a sonic boom. For a long moment, it remained all that there was between them in the room. After what seemed like an eternity, Leroy sighed deeply as he gently slid out from behind Tim and got up out of bed.

"Nuthin' for you to worry about, Tim." He offered quietly before walking naked around the bed to the bathroom and quietly closing the door behind him.

Tim remained frozen in place where Leroy had just left him sitting. He wasn't sure what had felt like the bigger slap, the fact that the older man had just left him like that or the way he'd closed the door between them, as if he had just literally shut Tim out. Or maybe it was the way he had verbally shut Tim down instead of doing as he'd been urging and expecting Tim to do all weekend – open up.

Whichever issue it was kept Tim from acting on any of it, as if by remaining frozen in place that hurt would just dissipate instead of penetrating his recently recovered heart. A mental fog quickly surrounded him so that he never heard the bathroom door open. He wasn't aware of Leroy finishing in the bathroom, that he'd showered and changed into a fresh pair of boxer briefs or that the man was standing in the doorway between the two rooms, looking at Tim with abject concern in his eyes.

"Tim."

Hearing his name called from beneath the fog, Tim blinked and looked over at his lover, albeit silently, unsure of what to say or what was coming next.

"Didn't mean that the way it sounded. But it was the truth**. **It's nothing to do with us so it's nuthin' for you to worry about."

Tim shook his head as he sighed. Getting out of bed, he picked his boxers up off the floor and quickly stepped into them. Still not saying anything, he scooped his change of clothes from the chair and snagged the towel off the closet door handle, all while silently making his way around the bed. Coming to a stop as he passed in front of Leroy and reached the bedroom door, he opened the door and looked at Leroy. "This works both ways. We can't have secrets from each other. If you can't …." Tim sighed painfully. "Never mind." Walking from the room, Tim took the stairs toward the guest bathroom.

In a moment of complete frustration, Leroy bit out. "Damn it, McGee!"

His lover's words reached him, hitting him like the lash of a whip, nearly toppling Tim off the stairs. Only his instant tightening of the grip he had on the stair railing kept him on his feet. Without a word or a move to turn around to face the older man, Tim swallowed hard around the lump that rose up in his throat before slowly continuing on his trek to the bathroom downstairs. He closed and locked the door behind him as soon as he had made it inside, then leaned back against it, let his clothes and towel drop to the floor, clenched his fists and let out a silent scream of frustration.

_*****NCIS*****_

Leroy swore. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Tim and he had not meant to shut him out or hurt him the way he knew he had just now. The truth was he didn't want to burden him with his own personal pains and sorrows from the past, rising up like a phoenix and refusing to be passed over for a new love. He knew that Tim was not only well aware of his undying love for Shannon and Kelly, but also very sensitive to anything that might remind Leroy of them. That was why he wasn't willing to hurt Tim further by letting him know that they'd come back to his conscience with a bang this morning and it had hurt all over again. Only this time it felt worse because he'd felt a wave of guilt along with the memories, as if he'd just betrayed them and they were coming to tell him so.

Having Tim innocently reach out and dig at the pain awash in Leroy' heart this morning had been a shock. It had bruised the older man's soul, realizing that he needed to keep Tim shut out of this part of himself, to protect the younger man. Tim would undoubtedly see it as distrust, which had been exactly what Leroy had been thinking when Tim had physically reached out and pulled him back early this morning.

Now he had probably managed to confuse Tim enough that the younger man was likely convinced that Leroy did not intend to be open and honest with him. Even though he'd encouraged Tim to do just that - to let go – and had made it plain that was what he wanted from Tim, and promised him that their relationship was to be on an equal basis. God, what a mess!

The _**Click**_ of the guest bathroom door closing downstairs sounded loud in his ears as it reached Leroy. He remained frozen in place in the middle of his bedroom, trying to figure out what he needed to do next. Feeling as though he'd just stabbed himself in the heart, he swallowed hard around the lump of regret that now left him feeling bereft and nearly hopeless.

Knowing it was useless to try to function without coffee; Leroy forced his feet to move and headed downstairs, although at a much slower pace than normal. As he reached the guest bathroom door, he couldn't help but stop and listen for any signs of his lover's distress. Surprisingly enough, all he could hear was the sound of the shower. Tim was as silent as a shadow and for some reason that worried the older man more than the young man's attempt to express his frustration a few moments ago.

*****NCIS*****

Once the momentary impulse to let his emotions take control had passed, Tim had wiped the unwanted moisture from his eyes and moved away from the door, picking up his clothes and his towel and setting them near the sink. Needing the relaxing heat of the shower, he quickly stepped into it, remaining still as the nearly scalding water cascaded relentlessly down on him. Deliberately not allowing himself to wallow in the negative thoughts that had crashed through his brain at the onset of this mess, Tim found that it was not long before his rational, logical brain waves re-engaged and everything began to make sense.

Leroy wasn't a talker and he wasn't used to having anyone in whom to confide. He had been a loner most of his adult life, thanks in part to his jobs and his less than successful attempts at marriage after the tragic deaths of Shannon and Kelly. It wasn't fair to expect him to change overnight. Hell, the man had let Tim in on so much more of a personal level in the last 48 hours than Tim had ever expected to see from him in this lifetime!

There was no way Tim could fault the man for not yet being able to just let go and let Tim in completely. And while he didn't know Leroy intimately enough yet to know exactly what was on his mind, Tim did have a fairly good idea, based on what he already knew about him. Leroy had loved and lost; loved deeply; lost tragically and there was no way he wouldn't still be feeling that – even when, maybe most especially when taking a new lover.

Rinsing out his hair, Tim paused for a minute, as his heart seemed to stop. _What if the man was feeling guilty now? What if he felt like he'd betrayed Shannon? Oh, God! With all of his own insecurities on his mind, Tim hadn't even thought of what Leroy might have been feeling! How the hell could I be so damn selfish? God, that's just inexcusable! After everything he's done to try to put me at ease and show me that I do deserve to be treated better than I have been? After rescuing me from my own stupidity in that club? God, what a selfish…. I've been!_

With his heart up in his throat now, Tim was quick to finish his shower. Drying off quickly, he donned his clothes, roughly ran a comb through his hair and wiped the mirror down before hanging up his towel and boxers so he could easily grab them and throw them in his bag later. Stepping out of the bathroom, he paused to listen for telltale signs of where Leroy would be.

The smells of fresh coffee and bacon and eggs wafted through the air and reached his nose, causing Tim's heart to slightly ease the constricted feeling. Maybe things weren't as dire as he thought they were. If the man was cooking breakfast, it couldn't be all bad, right?

_Whoa, Tim! Doesn't mean you're off the hook! You still owe him a whopper of an apology. Better hope to hell he's not too weighed down with those memories of his to feel comfortable with this or the last 48 hours will be all you'll have to remember._

With that sobering thought blaring through his mind, Tim felt his heart constrict painfully once more. He did not know if he could take it if this was the end, even if he could completely understand it. Swallowing hard around the unexpected lump in his throat, Tim forced his feet to move toward the kitchen, toward the inevitable conversation that would most likely be his 'good-bye'.

As he reached the doorway to the kitchen, Tim stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. There Leroy stood, nestled into the corner of his counter where it curved; with his back to the coffee maker, one hand holding his coffee mug and the other holding his paper in front of his face as he read it. The picture of contentment. It brought a smile to Tim's face to see Leroy at peace, especially after those earlier moments that had been fraught with tension. Before he could move on into the kitchen, Leroy lowered his paper and looked over at him. "Hey."

Tim was quick to step over to him, not stopping until he stood toe to toe with him, their personal space inter-twined. Lifting one hand, he brushed Leroy' hair back from his face; a gesture he had discovered did just as much for Leroy as it did for him. "I owe you an apology." He spoke softly into the tension-filled silence.

"For w…?"

The older man's confusion brought a tender smile to Tim's face and he placed his finger gently against Leroy' lips, effectively silencing him. "I shouldn't have pushed you like that and I understand if you're not ready to let me in. I know you'll let it work both ways when you can. But I need you to remember, that if you need me; **when** you need me; I'll be there for you."

Removing his finger, Tim kissed him chastely before turning around and leaving the room. He needed to give his lover some breathing room and give himself the space to cool his jets before he lost control of the situation and ravished the man over the breakfast table.

Leroy felt the air whoosh out of his lungs and he sat down before his knees could give out on him. He didn't know what the hell had just happened; but he did know that Tim McGee had just proven himself to be one hell of human being. How had things turned around so completely in such a short time? The bigger question was where to go from here? He hadn't known what to expect from Tim after what had happened upstairs, but yet somehow a tiny voice in his head reminded him that knowing Tim's penchant for always putting others first, he shouldn't have been surprised by Tim's behavior just now.

Before he could stop himself, Leroy turned breakfast off and followed in Tim's wake out of the kitchen. Checking the living room first, he felt relieved when he found the young man sitting on the couch, his head back against the wall and his eyes closed. His heartstrings tugged at the sight and the realization of what Tim was admitting hit him hard.

"Thank you." Leroy attempted to say, but found the words came out choked and at half-volume.

Tim's eyes snapped open and he came off the couch in a single motion, meeting Leroy where he stood before the older man even realized he'd moved. Without touching him now, Tim stood only an inch from him and concern oozed from his quietly asked question. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Leroy promised him, meeting his gaze and not looking away.

"Do you… do you want me to go?"

Tim's shaky voice nearly broke Leroy' heart as he stared incredulously at his young lover. "Why would I want you to …?"

Taking one of the man's hands in his own, Tim looked down at them now. "I know this is tough for you – and this isn't just about me – at least- it shouldn't be. It has to be right for you too – comfortable for you and it's obvious that it's not." Tim couldn't bring himself to voice the fact that he knew this newly budding relationship was actually hurting Leroy where his deepest memories meshed with what he felt in his heart. Somehow he knew that the older man would understand what he wasn't voicing.

Leroy could feel Tim quivering with nerves as the younger man laid himself bare- offering to end things because he thought it was too hard for Leroy. Watching Tim speak from his heart while staring at their joined hands brought a small smile of sadness to the older man's face. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear Tim was letting him know he could tell Leroy actually hurt over this for his girls who would forever live on in his heart.

While his memories had haunted him this morning, this young man's generosity of spirit gave Leroy the opening to choose his memories over him now and that was something that Leroy could not, would not do. Tim's big heart and genuine offer to let him turn his back on all they had begun eased the guilt and the sadness. Leroy could not let him go, not after the incredible last couple of days they had just shared, the incredible relationship they had just begun with each other. Using his free arm, he reached over and gently pulled Tim to him, wrapping him up in his arm and bringing him in to his chest, speaking quietly in his ear. "I'm not sending you away, Tim. I meant what I said. I'm not leaving you. "

Tim nodded that he'd heard, even as his body remained taut with tension. Tension he wasn't quite ready to let go, as if he expected Leroy to change his mind. His lover again spoke softly. "I'm sorry I broke my promise to you."

The heartfelt apology crossed Tim's ears quietly, bringing an immediate shake of the young man's head in silent rejection of blame. He found himself being hugged even closer as the next thing Leroy had to say reached him just as quietly. "I promised I wouldn't hurt you and I did."

At this admission, Tim pulled back, forcing Leroy to release him. Taking the older man's hands in his own, Tim looked him straight on. "Don't do this, please. You didn't do it on purpose and we both know that."

Leroy nodded silently, his eyes searching Tim's.

Now it was Tim's turn to pull Leroy in, holding him lovingly. "If you're not letting go of me, don't expect me to let go of you." Tim choked out as he laid his head down on Leroy' shoulder and just hung on.

Time had no meaning as they stood there just holding each other as the emotions they couldn't voice quaked through them, leaving them bonded to each other even more tightly than they'd been when they'd woken up earlier, before they'd first spoken to each other.

As his heart silently rejoiced that Leroy wasn't sending him away, wasn't giving up on him or on the new relationship that meant the world to Tim, the younger man found that his libido hadn't stopped working, even amidst this emotional squall they were working their way through. Still holding on to the older man, Tim could not help but begin to feel his body begin to respond to being this close to the man he couldn't get enough of. However this time, it seemed inappropriate so he remained still and said nothing, choosing instead to remain locked in this moment he knew would probably never come again.

Leroy stood still when Tim pulled him in and wrapped him in his arms. When the younger man had choked out those words, laid his head on his shoulder and hugged him, it had been all the older man could do to just return the embrace and let him feel secure. What he wanted to do was throw him down on the couch and sink himself inside the younger man, take him to the top and let him fly over that edge, over and over again; show him exactly how much he wanted him; needed him.

The longer he stood locked in this silent emotional outpouring, the less he felt the need to physically show Tim anything more and the more he felt the pull to let Tim know what he needed him to understand. It had to be said in this moment right here, right now, as they fed from the other's need to emotionally stand strong for the other, even if no words were spoken, especially since no words were needed.

Leroy couldn't help but smile softly as he felt Tim's body begin to stir at the close proximity of their almost completely connected bodies. One thing was for certain, and that was that Tim was definitely a hot-blooded male with a healthy sexual appetite, even if the younger man did still firmly believe it was too easily triggered. Knowing Tim knew by now that everything was more than okay between them, he kissed his lover's temple and quietly spoke to him. "You hungry?"

"Starving" Tim answered, his tone leaving no room for doubt. As he picked his head up and stepped back enough that they could look into each other's eyes, it also became clear that Tim wasn't talking about food.

"Me too" Leroy answered back in kind, as he took Tim's hand, pulled him back to his side and walked side by side with him back upstairs.


	19. The Real World

_Many, Many thanks to delia cerrano – for the inspiration to amend this piece of the storyline.  
The story has been updated on NFA Community as well  
_

* * *

He awakens slowly, the feeling of the warmth and strength of his lover's body holding him as they lay spooned one behind the other, warms his heart and fills him with more happiness and contentment than he's ever before known As his eyes adjust to the encroaching late afternoon shadows dancing across the walls of the bedroom, he's reminded that it's getting late and they have to go to work tomorrow.

These last three days have been bliss; a heaven so high he's barely felt his feet on the ground but it's time to adjust to real life barging back into the thick of what they've developed between them. With a sigh, he turns his eyes to the hands holding him, wishing he could stay wrapped up in them forever, and knowing he can't. Tenderly, he moves those hands, careful not to wake his lover as he slides out from his embrace and eases himself from the bed.

It takes every ounce of his inner self-discipline to stay still and just bask in the beautiful sight of Leroy's peaceful countenance as the man sleeps. He'd much rather be laying there next to him, making love to him again and again. But he has to get going. He has a lot to get done and miles still to drive until he's home. Getting himself frustrated on this level certainly won't be good for his driving ability.

With a quiet scoff at that errant thought, Tim finally tears his eyes away from his lover and looks around the room one last time in search of anything of his he needs to take with him. He doesn't want to leave any work for Leroy, or any sign he's been here, in case any of the renowned snoopers on the team come calling.

Being extra quiet, he dresses, quickly writes a note and leaves it sticking out from under his pillow for Leroy to find. Tim's gone from the room while the older man sleeps on. He's just as careful descending the stairs, not wanting any noise when he steps on them. Tim makes quick work of searching through the rest of the house to remove all evidence that Gibbs has had any company at all.

When that's been done, he calls for a cab and sets his lover's coffee to brew for him in thirty minutes. Without a sound, he leaves the house, debating whether to lock the door. He knows the team usually comes by at some point and doesn't want them banging on the door to wake the man up, so he chooses to leave the door unlocked. Silently he heads out and is waiting on the sidewalk when the cab arrives

******NCIS******

"Boss!"

Tony's demanding holler from downstairs awakens Gibbs from what had been a restful sleep. Groggily, he wipes a hand across his face, sighing with frustration at this less than desired interruption into his and Tim's weekend. _Tim!_

"Hey, Boss, you alright?" This time, the younger man's voice is as close as the bottom of the stairs.

"Fine!" Gibbs shouts back as he quickly gets out of bed and dons a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. With a huge dose of frustration, he leaves his feet bare as he opens his bedroom door to holler down at his Senior Field Agent. "What the hell you doing here on a Sunday we're not on call, DiNozzo?"

"Well, uhm, actually wanted to talk to you about something, Boss." Tony calls up the stairs. "Hey, I thought you always slept on your couch!"

Ignoring Tony's remarks for the moment, Gibbs steps into the bathroom to take care of business. He descends the stairs a few short minutes later, still ignoring the words of the younger man

"Boss?" Tony pushes. "When did you start sleeping upstairs? I thought you lived on your couch down here?"

"There some reason that should matter to you, DiNozzo?" Gibbs growls at him from behind his coffee cup as he joins him in the living room. He's not happy that Tim has left, apparently without a word to him. He is relieved, however, that this visit from Tony won't cause trouble for his new lover since there's no sign of him having been here in the first place.

"No, I guess not. It's just, well, I'm kind of worried about you, Boss."

"Why?" Gibbs' head snaps up, his eyes boring holes into his visitor's head.

"Nobody's seen you all weekend and I came by last night and your door was locked. Since when do you start locking your door?"

"What time?"

"It's almost four"

"Last night, DiNozzo. What time were you here?"

"I guess around 11."

"What's so important you came over twice to talk to me?"

"Oh, well, when you put it like that, I guess it can wai…"

"Just spit it out, DiNozzo."

"Okay. Well, I wanted to ask you if you've noticed that something's really wrong with Probie. And before you ask, I haven't been able to find him all weekend. It's like he just vanished or something."

"He's fine." Gibbs returns quickly, before almost freezing with regret at having offered the answer he would now probably have to explain.

"He's fine?" Tony asks in disbelief. "Not sure we've been in the same squad room these last few weeks, Boss, if you really think he's fine."

"DiNozzo. He's fine. Already talked to him."

"AH. I see said the blind man." Tony quips. "Well, alright then, guess I'll get out of your hair. Sorry I woke you up. Hey, you're sleeping in the middle of the afternoon? You sure you're alright, Boss?"

"Fine, DiNozzo. And so's McGee so don't go hounding him for answers to your questions."

"Just trying to look out for him." Tony replies, his wounded expression stabbing Gibbs in the gut.

"Yeah, Tony. I know. Appreciate it too. Just give him some space for a few days, alright?"

"Sure, I can do that." Tony agrees.

"I mean it."

"I know. I know. I promise. I'll leave him alone. Won't even go over there."

"Good. Thanks for the concern, Tony. "

"No problem, Boss. But, what's with the locked door? I thought your door is always open?"

"Times are changing. Sometimes locking the door's necessary." Gibbs replies cryptically as his eyes flashed with steel, daring Tony to argue or even pursue the point.

Instead, Tony nods. "Okay. I can take a hint. Listen, I'm gonna get going, let you have what's left of your weekend, so I'll ah, jus…" Tony leaves the rest of the sentence unsaid as he half-salutes the boss and heads out, quietly closing the door behind him.

Something is definitely going on with the man, but Tony has to admit that this time, he has no clue and, what's even worse, he has no business finding out what it is. He likes his head being intact on his shoulders and isn't about to risk that just to be nosy. With a quiet huff of resignation, he gets in his car and drives away.

******NCIS*****

Locking the door behind his agent, Gibbs is quick to whip out his phone and call his lover as he walks back through the house to the kitchen.

"_Hey."_ The soft voice lights a fire in the older man's groin that has him closing his eyes to ward off the flame.

"Hey, yourself. Woke up to find you gone." Gibbs manages to get out, though he fights to keep his breathing on a normal keel as the sound of Tim's voice does things to him he's never before felt.

"_Need to get ready for the real world."_ Tim sounds resigned to the fact that the coming workweek is not a good thing. _"Left you a note – sticking out from under my pillow."_

"Haven't seen it. Day's still young. Wanna see you."

With an audible gulp, Tim replies in a voice so quiet, Gibbs strains to hear him. _"I want so much more than that."_

"Tim." The older man groans before he can stop himself. "Get back here." He orders with rising passion.

"_Don't want to risk the team finding out."_

"I'm coming to you." The older man counters.

"_They know your car."_

"You let me worry about that."

"_Leroy, no."_ Tim objects. "_You've worked too long and hard to…"_

"I'll be there in twenty."

The line is silent for a minute and Gibbs almost thinks Tim has hung up, until he hears that husky whispered voice laden with arousal and expectation. _"I'll be waiting."_

******NCIS******

Tim's heart is racing, and his adrenaline is pumping, as he becomes a cleaning whirlwind, going from one room to the other in his apartment, cleaning every inch of it. All the while, he's consumed with thinking about what else he can do to make sure his apartment is at least a little appealing to his lover since he doesn't want the man to be uncomfortable here.

******NCIS******

_What a difference 24 hours makes_. Driving to Tim's almost on autopilot now, Gibbs smiles as that expression passes through his mind. Just 24 hours ago, he'd been upset, concerned and calling Ducky over for advice. Thinking on that automatically brings back to mind the conversation he'd had with his older friend.

_***Flashback***_

_"Mornin' Duck. Thanks for comin'"_

_"nonsense, my friend. You need to talk, I am here to listen. It is what friends do."_

_"Appreciate it. Tea's done. Let's take this to the living room."_

_"I take it Timothy is still asleep?"_

_Gibbs smiles softly. "Yeah."_

_Settled on the couch so they can talk quietly. Ducky quickly opens the discussion. "What is troubling you my friend?"_

_With a deep sigh, Gibbs looks away as he wipes a tired hand across his face as if to wipe away the problem. "Said I wouldn't do it. Promised him it wouldn't happen. Broke that promise already without even tryin, Duck."_

_"You did vow not to hurt him. However, you are as human as the rest of us, Jethro. A fact that Timothy is well aware of, I can assure you, especially now that the two of you have embarked on this personal journey together."_

_Gibbs denies that this is the point with a slight shake of his head, _

_"Alright. What is it that you have done that has you this upset?"_

_"Hurt him. Shut him out." Gibbs gets up and paces to the porch doors so he can look out. With a deeply frustrated expelled breath, he adds. "Lied to him."_

_The silence in the room grows and after a minute the younger man turns back to look at his friend and finds him watching him with a look that is full of sympathy and understanding. Silently retracing his steps, he rejoins Ducky on the couch, waiting to hear what he has to say._

_""Surely, you must know, Jethro, that the extraordinary woman that captured your heart so deeply all those years ago would want you to be happy; to find peace, contentment and yes, even love again? I can guess that the lie was a reflexive defensive one when he asked if what was troubling you had anything to do with him?"_

_Gibbs' shock is evident as his eyes grow wide._

_"It is the only reason you would ever shut Timothy out of whatever was going through your mind, now that you have allowed yourself to let him in and begin a relationship with him, my friend."_

_The quiet confidence in Ducky's answer tells Gibbs that Ducky's strong faith in him not to ever hurt Tim, has already considered this happenstance and had obviously already made allowances for it as well. Combined with the very same attitude from Tim, it's a humbling experience for him and he's not sure what to do with it. Finally, after a thought provoking silence, Gibbs offers his long-time friend his trademark small smile of thanks._

_Ducky accepts the silent communication and offers in return, what Gibbs has asked him over here for at 0630 on Sunday morning. "Jethro, I seriously doubt that Shannon would be at all happy to see you continue to carry the pain of her loss as deeply or even as closed up as you have all these years. You must know she would want you to be able to make room in your heart for whoever it is that earned that place next to her. And we both know that if that place did not belong to Timothy, you would never have allowed him in in- the first place."_

_Swallowing hard around the lump in his throat, Gibbs snaps his eyes closed for a minute. Opening his eyes again, he looks straight at Ducky. "Thanks."_

_"You are quite welcome my friend." Ducky returns as he gets up and heads towards the front door, obviously realizing his presence is no longer needed. He stops and looks at Gibbs. "How is Timothy?"_

_"He offered to walk away, Duck."_

_Three heartbeats later, Ducky finally offers a reply to that emotionally charged statement. "Knowing, Timothy as we do,, that does not come as a surprise; hence, the question. How is he?"_

_"Trusting me to work on it." Gibbs replies with enough quietness in his tone and seriousness in his expression that the genuineness of his emotions are plain to see. He is honored by Tim's continued trust. Ducky's too. They're both doing all they can to let him off the hook here; one he clearly is having trouble letting himself off of._

_With sympathy once again in his expression, Ducky offers one more piece of advice. "So long as you keep the communication open with him about it, Jethro, there should be no cause to worry about it further."_

_Gibbs nods shortly in silent agreement, his face a study in hope as the two of them walk to the front door. Once there, the Team Leader claps his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Thanks, Duck."_

_"Anytime, Jethro. Anytime. Do enjoy the remainder of your weekend together, hmm?"_

_"Will do, Doc. Will do."_

_****End Flashback****. _

Pulling into his secret parking spot far enough away from Tim's apartment that his whereabouts is not an outright advertisement, Gibbs is quickly enroute to his lover's apartment with a smile on his face as he casts his mind over what had been the rest of the day until now. They most definitely have enjoyed the rest of their weekend, beginning with Gibbs serving Tim breakfast in bed shortly after Ducky's departure by 0700.

A long, quiet talk over a leisurely romantic breakfast, an open invitation from his remarkable new lover to take his time but not ever feel like he can't openly share or show pieces of his life with Shannon and Kelly - and suddenly, hope for a happy future had quickly resurfaced - spurring him on to reclaim the romance that had fed this fire with the spark of this new love.

The hours had slipped away as they enjoyed each other and the building of their relationship, one honest moment at a time, be it physical or vocal. Before they'd known it the morning had disappeared and the middle of the day marched in, only to find them both much too wrapped up in each other, in every way that matters most, to bother with lunch or getting out of bed.

An early afternoon nap had come almost naturally as they'd intertwined around each other and let their exhaustion tug them under, both content and confident that they had indeed, found something real and meaningful within the arms of the other.

******NCIS******

He can't wait to have Leroy and creates a new record of three minutes of the fastest shower ever, before donning his silkiest boxers just in time to briefly rub a towel briskly through his hair. Without looking at his watch he knows it's time and wraps himself in his bathrobe before heading to the apartment door. He opens it, just as his lover reaches it, hand raised to knock on the door.

Without a word spoken, Tim steps behind the door as Gibbs slips through it and before he realizes it, the doors' been closed and locked. Now Tim's mouth is dancing with his lover's, their arms embracing each other as their groins collide and nestle together, wringing moans of pleasure from both of them.

It's a dance of sensuous hunger with a frenzy that takes a while to lose its heat but when it does, Tim's left breathing heavily as he lets his head fall back to the door with a soft thump. "Oh, God." He murmurs breathlessly. "How'd… get here?"

"I have my ways." Leroy's answer is thick with lustful intentions as he takes Tim's hand in his own, leading him away from the front door. As they approach the living room, Tim silently shakes his head as he turns them around and leads the way to his bedroom, not letting go of Leroy's hand for a minute.

This time together is too special to spend time trying to get comfortable on that couch. With every step closer to the bedroom they get, the faster Tim's heart beats and it's all he can do to keep his hands off his lover. He wants to wait for Leroy to make the first move; needs to see what it is the older man needs and wants from him specifically. He has to; to make sure he gets this right.

Once over the threshold of Tim's bedroom with the spacious king sized bed just a few steps away, Leroy's' lust roars to the surface as the wanton hunger in Tim's eyes feeds the fire with that purest fuel. "C'mere."

As the husky invitation reaches his ears, Tim sheds his bathrobe and steps into his lover's arms, his own inhibitions long gone and his lust for this beautiful man so sharp and strong it steals his breath away.

_Oh, yeah, the real world can wait!_


	20. Reality Bites - Part I

_**A/N: **My deepest, humble apologies for the long delay in posting this next chapter_

_\- it is the 1st of three in the next, yet unfinished piece of this saga - and it incidentally bears a title very close to the **very** different wip I have going_

_\- I do not know when I will have the time to write more on this one. Only the next 3 chapters have already been written._

_ Heck of a writer's block, I know. - __Again, I apologise._

_and now, moving forward..._

_Buckle up, folks. The team interaction and reactions begin!_

* * *

_Going back to work on the first day since the night at the club, Tim finds his expectations for the day aren't on the same page as the reality that unfolds. What does this mean for his new relationship with Leroy?_

* * *

_Monday Morning – 1100 – MCRT SQUAD ROOM_

"McGee!" Tony's stage whisper garners his target; Tim's reaction, as the younger man looks over at his team mate and friend tiredly.

"Huh? What, Tony? Something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Tony jibes sarcastically as he jumps up and double times it over to Tim's desk. "Man, what's _up_ with you? First you were actin' all 'out of it for the past month – then you talk to Gibbs about it – and not me? I _get_ that you needed to talk to him because he's the boss, Probie, but to give us the whole 'sunshine and roses' routine while you were actin' pissed at him all morning?"

"What? Tony what are you talking about?" Now Tim is genuinely confused. Sure he's deliberately; _very_ deliberately, kept from looking at the man he'd just spent the entire weekend wrapped around and making love to; but pissed at him? Hell no, he's not pissed at Gibbs! In fact, he's hyper aware of being too close to him without being able to touch him; at least not in any way that resembles the intimacy they'd shared all weekend long.

"Probie, when you won't even look at the man, it's pretty damned obvious you're trying your damnedest to avoid him. And since he's not pissed at you for anything, it's gotta be the other way around. That means it something big. So spill. What'd he do?"

"Tony, I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm not pissed at Gibbs, alright?" Tim replies in frustration. "I appreciate your concern, really, I do. But' everything's fine."

"Sleep deprivation, huh?" Tony digs in where the conversational tide grabbed his attention. "So who was the lucky lady this time? Wait! Don't tell me; your online Level 3 Sorceress again!"

"My level 3 Sorceress; a.k.a Tony DiNozzo; a.k.a _you_, you mean?" Tim asks with an uplifted eyebrow and a frown. "Uhm, that would be a no, DiNozzo, but thanks for that _vivid_ reminder. And the answer to your question is; my private life is my own and it's going to stay that way."

"Ouch, Probie." Tony smarts back as he plops down in his desk chair once again. "Sheesh, can't blame a guy for checkin' on his partner, can you? I mean, c'mon, McGee, none of us are blind. We all saw how down in the dumps you've been these last few weeks. Was kinda worried we'd have to call out the big guns for ya."

Tim sighs before offering a response that will be what the older man needs to hear. "Thanks, Tony. Seriously. And I know you did call them out. I mean you even asked Gibbs, so I know you were worried. So, thank you. But, I promise you, I'm fine."

"Perhaps you _are_ over-reacting Tony. After all, the only expression I have seen on Gibbs' face today has looked like a grin to me." Ziva reminds the older man quietly as she sidles up to the conversation. She's listened quietly until now but has filed this away for future contemplation on the subject because Tony is right.

"Which is exactly my point, Ziva." Tony replies seriously.

"_What's_ your point, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks as he comes around the corner back into the squad room without missing a step or batting an eye; continuing on his way to his desk. It's all he can do to hide his smirk behind his coffee cup. Thank goodness he never has to be without that.

"Uhm, nothing, Boss. Getting back to work on cold cases now." The flustered Senior Field Agent stammers out as he does just that.

"Uhm, hmm. Sounds about right." The Team Leader half-heartedly replies as he picks up a piece of paper off his desk and comes back toward Tony's workspace. Once again, he keeps going as he speaks. "C'mon, McGee. You're with me."

"Told ya, you were in trouble for being so ticked at the man all mornin', Probie." Tony sympathizes even while joking as he watches the two men head out to the elevator.

Flabbergasted that Tony would speak of it out loud, Ziva stares at him open-mouthed while he grins back at her; neither of them witnessing the matching grin on the Team Leader's face as he turns an almost predatory look in Tim's direction.

_Oh, Crap! _Tim gulps hard as his brain tries to back up quick; find the exact point that has gotten him into this hot water.

******NCIS******

He expected the sudden stop of the elevator as the boss engages 'his office'. He expected the stern look he's getting since he has had a lot of trouble keeping his bedroom thoughts buried enough for it to be safe for him to look across the squad room at his lover all morning. He'd done the next best thing instead, deliberately refrained from looking his way at all. Apparently, that has backfired too.

Truth be told, Tim really doesn't know the exact moment his way of handling the situation landed him here, called to the office. He just wishes the man would go ahead and tell him. What he isn't expecting is the quiet question he hears now.

"Thought we talked about this." Gibbs reminds Tim almost seductively as he remains in place, just out of reach of the younger man's arms. It's been so hard this morning, refraining from laughing outright at his lover's determination and refusal to look at him even once – just so no one will see how much trouble his agent really does have in hiding what he's thinking or feeling. Now he's given him the opening to talk - and the younger man is still silent, probably from nerves and guilt.

Finally, unwilling to keep Tim in the hot seat, Gibbs had gone to Vance with a request – a plan. Thankfully, the Agency Director has agreed. Hopefully, this will ease the situation, albeit with a little temporary adjustment all the way around – maybe, just maybe, they can work through this without causing all hell to break loose or straining their still growing personal relationship.

Seeing Tim glance at him nervously now, Gibbs huffs out a tiny laugh. "Your mind's been back home all morning."

_Home! _Tim smiles softly at the older man's accurate assessment that tugs at his own heart strings considering they'd spent the night at Tim's apartment, wrapped in each other's arms, the phrasing touches Tim. Hell, they'd even shared breakfast and showers together this morning before the boss had headed out alone, leaving behind one very sated and appreciative young lover who couldn't wait for the work day to be over. So, yeah, today has been a super tough adjustment – one Tim's still fine-tuning, obviously. _You **do** realize that by not denying it, you just admitted you can't concentrate on your job now, right? Can't take **you** out in the field, now can we?_ _Oh, crap!_

With a knowing look, Gibbs nods as he leans back against the elevator wall, still refusing to touch Tim while he waits for his agent to work through this admission and the repercussions it should bring. With his ability to wrap himself in self-control when needed, the older man's had no trouble - well, less trouble than Tim, in keeping thier relationship at home today.

Crestfallen and already mentally berating himself, Tim looks across the space between them, locking eyes with the man he knows he cannot have as a lover and a boss – at least not without something having to give. He just doesn't know what that something will have to be and he's not sure he wants to find out. That's probably why he'd refused to even think about this all weekend.

But now, reality is biting him in the behind and it's obvious decisions have to be made. Hell will freeze over before he willingly gives up his new relationship with Leroy. So, that leaves the job.

"Tim." Gibbs pulls him from his thoughts.

"I screwed up." Tim admits guiltily. "I couldn't prepare for this."

"No, no, you couldn't. " Gibbs sympathizes. "But, we both know I can't have you out in the field until you can."

"I know." Tim admits dejectedly. "Like I said, I screwed up."

Gibbs quietly chastises him. "Stop beating yourself up for it."

Tim nods. "What's my punishment?"

The feral grin that lights up the elevator has Tim's blood pressure soaring, as does the quiet laugh that accompanies it. It's obvious the older man took _that_ question back to the bedroom.

Tim feels himself getting tense as he waits silently because he knows the real answer is forthcoming.

Gibbs doesn't disappoint as he gets serious once again. "Cybercrimes."

"Seriously?" Tim doesn't know whether to be relieved or upset. On the one hand he knows he can't stay on Team Gibbs – at least not right now - if he wants to keep Leroy - and he DEFINATELY won't be giving him up. On the other hand, he also knows what a step down it will look like he's taking. AND he won't be able to help protect the team or help them nearly as much down in Cybercrimes.

Still, since it obviously means choosing between having Leroy as his lover – someone who has shown him what it feels like to be loved and to genuinely give back – on all levels – or working with Gibbs on his team – well, the choice is a no-brainer.

"Supervisor – in Training." Gibbs breaks into his thoughts to inform him without changing his tone.

"Me?" Tim is shocked. Never would he have seen this coming.

"Time to get serious about your career moves." His former Team Leader advises in a tone that says Tim should have already seen the signs that this was in his future.

The fact that they'd not even had any conversation about how work was going to be affected with their relationship has helped this conversation blindside Tim now and all he can do is stammer. "But, Boss, I…"

"You're ready, Tim." It's a statement of faith, bound in the strength and conviction seared by the depths of those cobalt blue eyes that aren't wavering now, any more than they have all weekend long. Quietly, clarification is offered to boost Tim's ability to process the fact that this is the new reality. "To _train_ for it. When _we_ need you for a case – you'll be pulled to assist."

Again, all Tim can do is nod. Suddenly, it hits him. He didn't ask or even plan for this, so Gibbs must have taken care of this for him, despite Tim's less than stellar abilities to keep things in perspective better this morning. In a voice suddenly thick with emotion, he offers all that he can at the moment. "Thank you!"

With a wolfish smile that promises payment will be extracted later, Gibbs breaks his self-induced moratorium on breaching Tim's personal space at work to lean in closely. With a sparkle in his eye, he whispers. "You can show your appreciation later."

While Tim struggles to maintain the 'no touching' rule that had been set up by mutual unspoken understanding between them, Gibbs grins before he turns back to the elevator switch – and flips it – sending them back up to the squad room.

Working hard to pull himself back together, Tim swallows hard and shifts his focus back on the job. "Uhm, Boss. When, exactly….?"

Without missing a beat Gibbs replies with a hungry look in his eyes "1800." Smiling softly at the confused look on the young man's face, he answers Tim's actual question. "0700 tomorrow. Meeting with the Director."

Catching up to the double meaning within the man's answers, Tim smiles hungrily in return, just as the elevator door opens back up.

*******NCIS********

Alone at last in the comfort and privacy of his own apartment, Tim breathes out deeply. It's been a hell of a day and he's thankful that no bloodshed took place. For a while, after Gibbs had informed his team about the changes taking place beginning the next day, Tim thought sure Tony would be blaming Tim for screwing up and causing this change. He'd seen the look the Senior Field Agent had sent the boss and the one given in response, too. Those two have been communicating in synch for a long time and Tim isn't bothered by it; as much as he is unsure of the team's reaction to the truth behind the changes – when they do find out.

A knock on the door behind him, startles Tim out of his thoughts. He hasn't been home for ten minutes so he's still wearing his piece and badge. Since the boss was still working when he left out with Tony and Ziva who were going out to dinner together, he isn't expecting anyone yet. Wanting a minute to settle that much, he calls out. "Just a minute."

"Food's getting' cold."

The sound of Leroy's voice on the other side of the door hurries Tim's motions and quickens his heart. _Will it always be like this?_

Opening the door after a short minute with a welcoming smile, Tim quickly takes the bag of take-out food from the older man's hands, leaving Gibbs to shut the door behind him. Setting the bag down on the counter, Tim's not really surprised to feel strong, impatient arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him backwards until their bodies line up together, turning up the heat on the moment very quickly. With a moan of pleasure, Tim relaxes into Leroy's embrace.

No words have even been spoken yet and still the air has already become thick with hunger and need mixed with animal magnetism and barely constrained control. Tipping his head back into the steady shoulder supporting him as his butt cradles his lover's rapidly growing rod, still encased in his trousers, Tim seeks and finds Leroy's mouth, engaging him in a dance with their tongues while he wraps his free arm up around his neck, completely lost in the moment.

Puling Tim's busy hand away from his trousers, Leroy entangles his own hand with it; their fingers intertwining as their hips dance to the same tune as their mouths. It's a short dance and is broken by the need to breathe when Tim pulls away and leans his head back on Leroy's shoulder once more, his breaths still ragged and uneven.

Tim has to smile when immediately his neck is caressed by nibbles, licks and kisses. His nipples are sought for, found and treated to the same a very short time later, wringing pleasure filled moan from the younger man. "Mmmm." He attempts to communicate something important they're forgetting around the fresh assault of kisses being reined on his mouth. "We….should….eat…foo…you…brou…"

Leroy stops kissing him to growl in his ear while his free hand travels further south and begins to cradle and massage the expanding package he's pounced on, "Appreciation first."

Blatant sensual hunger mixed with anticipation fills Tim's husky promise as he steps back just enough to tug his lover toward the bedroom. "Appreciation - coming right up."


	21. Reality Bites - Part II

From across the table in the quiet diner as she silently works her way through the chef salad and white wine she's ordered, Ziva watches Tony struggle to multi-task with eating and thinking. He's been extremely quiet ever since Gibbs broke the news to them earlier in the day, that McGee has been transferred off the team – and that they'll be dealing with a TAD and getting a new permanent team member within the next two weeks. She's had trouble understanding the reason for the suddenness of such change but she has never been one to question the why in any situation – when handed down from higher ups – that is. Still, even now, Ziva can't help but wonder – as the boss' no nonsense announcement earlier in the day and the after-effects skates back over her mind again.

***Flashback***

"_Gonna be some changes made. McGee's being offered the chance to train for a step up. Keeton'll be TAD until we find someone permanent to fill his spot."_

_Sitting beside Tony in the conference room Gibbs has just summoned them to; Ziva feels frozen in place with shock. Her first reaction is to look to see how Tony is taking the news, only to find him already leaving the room, the loud banging of the door as it closes behind him, reverberating through the room. There are too many possibilities of what the Senior Field Agent might be thinking for Ziva to even attempt to hazard a guess, but she does look over at the boss to see how he's taking Tony's sudden and non-verbal response to what he's just told them._

_Finding the nearly patented unreadable expression on the boss' face, Ziva sighs in frustration. She isn''t happy to be losing Tim off the team, by any means. But, if this was as Gibbs had stated, a step up for her friend, than she could come to accept it. Change, after all, happens all the time. It's when things don't change for so long that you get comfortable and complacent, that these kinds of things hurt us the most. Then again how could they be sure what Tony was feeling right now was hurt?_

_Mentally shaking herself to clear that thought pattern, Ziva turns her attention to the only other person in the room; the one with the answers. "This is a good thing for McGee, yes?"_

_Gibbs' answer is quick and quiet, a reassurance filled with promise. "Yeah, Ziva. It is."_

_For a long silent minute, the two remain almost frozen in time; Ziva searching for the knowledge that her friend is not being asked to make a mistake, while her Team Leader- cum surrogate father guarantees through his unwavering cobalt blue orbs, that no one is setting Tim up for such a fall; that everything is on the level._

_Finally, after only a moment, Ziva feels convinced that all is right with this change, despite what it will mean for the team. Gibbs has never lied to her before and he cares about his team. That much she knows without a doubt. With a short nod of her head, she offers her support, not only to her Team Leader, but for her friend as well. "Alright, then. I am happy for him, although I will dearly miss him from our team." _

_With a matching short nod, Gibbs remains silent while he opens the door for her and together they head back to the squad room, ready to get on with the day._

_***End Flashback***_

Tony pauses in the middle of lifting a fork of his favorite lasagna to his mouth as some of what his now former teammate said to him earlier that morning clicks into place within the puzzle that has been '_what's going on with McGee' _for the past month now.

"…_And the answer to your question is; my private life is my own and it's going to stay that way."_

Since when has Tim gotten so defensive about his private life? Sure, the guy's always cried about how it _should_ be private – but this? This stern decree just isn't McGee-ish. So wha…?

"Tony?" Ziva questions as she sets her own fork down so they can discuss whatever it is that is obviously on her partner's mind. "Something is bothering you, yes?"

Lost in his recollections, Tony only hears the sound of his now former teammate in his ears.

_"… I know you did call them out. I mean you even asked Gibbs, so I know you were worried…" _

How in the _hell_ would Probie know that he'd gone to the boss about him? Gibbs would never … Wait, what was it earlier in the day that got his radar up about Tim when Gibbs called him to 'the office'? Tony remembers smirking after making the comment to Tim about being in trouble and then getting back to work – or at least trying to – and lasting an entire two minutes.

_***Flashback***_

"_I can't stand not knowing what's going on in there!" Tony announces as he tosses his pen down and shoots to his feet, hurrying over to the elevator._

_As he passes Ziva's desk, she hisses at him. "Tony! Do NOT be rude!"_

"_It's a train-wreck waitin' to happen and I gotta be there, Zee-vah!" Tony explains excitedly as he bounces on the balls of his feet where he's stopped just a few feet from her desk. "I mean, come, ON! Probie's been so obvious all morning, how can the boss, NOT be going off on him?"_

_With his eyes locked on the elevator door, he's waiting with a Cheshire cat grin, until, that is, the door opens up to reveal a smirking Gibbs and Tim who, if Tony didn't know better, looks like he's just been thoroughly…? No way! _

_****End Flashback***_

_THAT's what it was!_ Tony chokes on his forkful of food and drops the utensil to his plate while rushing to drink some water. Once the crisis is passed, he pushes his plate away and drops his hands onto the table where his plate had just been. With his hands clenching and unclenching into fists, his eyes lock on his water glass, staring into it without seeing anything beyond the picture this puzzle was turning into.

Ziva attempts to soothe her obviously angry dinner partner while reminding him of the reality of the situation she believes this behavior of his to be about."Tony? You are upset with McGee leaving the team, yes? I too am unhappy to lose him from our team that has become so…what is the word,.. well-adjusted. But! We must be able to see that this is a good move for him. We should be happy for him and proud of him for earning this opportunity!"

His friend and team mate's words barely register on Tony's brain because the voice in his head that's already hard at work to overwhelm him, isn't hers. No, the voice that just won't shut up now is the source of one of the biggest pieces to this puzzle. Gibbs – and his strange conversation with him just yesterday.

_... "When did you start sleeping upstairs? I thought you lived on your couch down here?"_

_"There some reason that should matter to you, DiNozzo?"_

_.., I wanted to ask you if you've noticed that something's really wrong with Probie. And before you ask, I haven't been able to find him all weekend. It's like he just vanished or something."_

_"He's fine." _

_"He's fine? Not sure we've been in the same squad room these last few weeks, Boss, if you really think he's fine."_

_"DiNozzo. He's fine. Already talked to him."_

_"AH. I see said the blind man. Well, alright then, guess I'll get out of your hair. Sorry I woke you up. Hey, you're sleeping in the middle of the afternoon?..." _

"_Tony!_**"** Ziva tries again to break into his obviously troubled thoughts, still to no avail. Sighing, she sits back to wait this out. Hopefully, he'll talk to her when he's done thinking it to death.

_Oh, no! no! NO!_ Tony's mind screams in denial as the picture before it becomes as clear as day – helped along by yet another piece that makes its definition and character unmistakable:

_"...You sure you're alright, Boss?"_

_"Fine, DiNozzo. And so's McGee so don't go hounding him for answers to your questions."_

_"Just trying to look out for him, Boss." _

_"Yeah, Tony. I know."_

_"Thanks for the concern, Tony." Appreciate it too. Just give him some space for a few days, alright?"_

_"Sure, Boss. I can do that." _

_"I mean it."_

Since when does the boss talk like that? He KNEW something was off when he was over there! Tony's memory drags up another piece to include in the problem that just seems to keep getting bigger and bigger.

_"No problem, Boss. But, what's with the locked door? I thought your door is always open?"_

_"Times are changing. Sometimes locking the door's necessary."_

Tony scowls now as countless questions and possible answers storm through his mind. _Changing? Necessary? Gibbs and McGee talking about personal stuff? Now the probie's off the team? No! HELL NO! That CAN'T be right!_

"Tony! Please, talk to me!" Ziva is practically begging now since it upsets her to see her friend and co-worker obviously very angry about whatever it is he's been thinking about all afternoon. There's no doubt he's not any closer to having it resolved and not talking about it seems to have only made him angrier.

"_Tony, I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm not pissed at Gibbs, alright?"… _

Tony's brain slides the last remaining puzzle piece into place as his anger soars through the roof. He the hates it and can't wrap his mind around it but knows he's put it together regardless ._That's it! It has to be!_

Abruptly, he jumps to his feet, yanking his wallet out of his back pocket and opening it up to grab some bills from it. Throwing money for his and Ziva's dinner down onto the table, he stumbles through an apology. "Sorry, Ziva. Lost my appetite."

He can't even risk looking over at her, for fear she'll be able to talk him out of what he has to do about this. But there's no way in hell, he can talk to her about it. Not today, not tomorrow, probably not ever!

Without another word, he's gone from the diner, the speed in which he's moving giving his abandoned dinner partner at least a partial sense of just how angry he is even if she still does not know exactly why. She only wishes she did know so she could try to help him get a better handle on how it is affecting him. With a heartfelt sigh, she signals for the waitress so she can pay for the meal and go home. Suddenly, she's lost her appetite as well.

*******NCIS*******

Snuggled together in Tim's bed, Leroy and his younger lover quietly talk through the events of the day and what the upcoming changes will mean for them as a couple. With small, yet meaningful touches, their intimacy continues to enhance the foundation of their relationship as they each confess their concerns and expectations, albeit, in bits and pieces. Neither has ever been known as talkers, yet here in each other's company, wrapped in love and support that is still growing and deepening, both are amazingly comfortable with the concept and give as well as listen.

It's the subject of the team finding out about them as a couple that has Tim most worried. Once that subject is mentioned, the air between them seems to become tangibly filled with worry. "Tim. Don't let this get to you. They'll either accept it or they won't. Either way, it won't change what we have – what we're building here." Leroy promises quietly, his eyes locked onto Tim's.

Tim nods. "I saw the look he gave you earlier. I know that you two can practically read each other's mind, so you probably know what he was thinking better than anybody."

"Not gonna play the guessing game with this, Tim. He'll tell us when he's ready." Leroy replies as he continues to caress the younger man's arms. Lying here together is extremely comforting, even if he's still in awe of it all. It's a feeling, he won't quite admit to, but it keeps him quieter than usual and more pensive than he's ever been considered to be.

"Except he's about as verbal with what he's really thinking as you are – at work." Tim reminds him quietly. "But, I agree. We have to wait him out. If he was ready to talk, he'd have done it already."

"Yup."

"Okay. We can agree to do our damnedest not to let it hurt us, at least." Tim's tone is hopeful more than certain.

"You got that right." The older man declares with heartfelt conviction as he pulls Tim back to him and nestles closer to him, for once, happy to keep things smoldering on cuddle.

*******NCIS*******

Ducky settles into his bed, his favorite pillow propped behind his head and his favorite book nestled in his hands as he finally allows himself to call it a night and sit back to relax within the story's pages. Unfortunately, he's not destined to enjoy the moment as it's shattered by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"_YOU KNEW!"_

With a troubled sigh, the M.E. does what he can to diffuse this unexpected and obviously tenuous moment. With his voice as calm as he can manage, he probes for the answers he'll need from his caller to deal with this. "What is it you believe I knew about, Anthony?"

"_The boss and the Prob…God, just tryin' to say it makes me sick! I KNOW they wouldn't have paired up without confiding in you! That's how Gibbs is! So, I KNOW you knew! How long, Doctor Mallard?"_ Tony demands.

The younger man's white hot fury literally vibrates through the phone line and Ducky's penchant for all that is privacy and respect for others recoils at the agent's imperious tone and nosiness. It's not his business, no matter how obviously upset he happens to be! This needs to be squashed right here and now, that's for sure.

Letting his own ire out to be heard, the M.E. issues his response in his own no-nonsense tone. "Kindly refrain from taking that tone with me, Agent DiNozzo. As for what information you believe I _do_ or do _not_ have privy to – well, I'm afraid, I am _no_t in the business of sharing unless given permission to do so!"

"_Damn it, Ducky!"_ Tony sprouts off, still too furious to watch his tone or his words.

"Perhaps you will be in a better frame of mind to discuss this tomorrow, young man. DO NOT take this attack of yours any further! Go home and get a good night's sleep! "

"Yeah." Tony mutters as he abruptly ends the call and glares angrily at the phone still in his hand. _That'll be the day!_

********NCIS*******

"How have you been getting here?" Tim asks his lover quietly as they sit on his bed, snuggled under his cozy comforter. "Yesterday? Tonight? You still haven't told me."

Leroy snickers as he kisses Tim on the temple and hugs him a shade tighter. "I have my ways." As his cell phone rings from where it's sitting beside the bed, he reaches for it with only one hand and snaps it open with a frown as he speaks into it. "Yeah, Gibbs!"

From Tim's side of the conversation, there's silence as his lover listens to whomever it is that's calling. It almost sounds like Ducky, but he can't be sure and it's not in his nature to pry. Whatever it's about, he knows he'll find out if he's supposed to know. Silently, he eases from Leroy's arms and sits back so the older man can have his conversation without distraction.

It's hard to get an idea of what's going on because Leroy has closed his eyes and is wiping his hand over his face in obvious frustration, all the while still listening wordlessly to his caller. A pounding on the door, startles Tim into practically leaping from the bed and grabbing for his boxers as he glances back at Leroy.

Seeing the scowl presently on the older man's face sends his own stomach down to his knees as he hurries to wrestle the boxers on before he scrambles for the door. Tim swings the bedroom door to close behind him as he rushes through it in a hurry to silence the belligerent racket he's sure is disturbing every one of his neighbors - all three floors of them. He's only half-way down the hall when a voice bellows alongside the still banging fists.

"OPEN UP THIS DAMN DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN, MCGEE!"


	22. Reality Bites - Part III

**A/N: **_A special 'thank you' goes out to delia cerrano for her valued advice/counsel on this chapter.  
_

_A bit of different perspectives in this one - so bear with me with the repeating of some things, if you would please._

_ \- remember, this was written 11/11/13. (delayed in posting to put some distance between this and the other wip with similar title.)  
_

* * *

Leroy closes his eyes and sighs tiredly as his long-time friend's warning sounds in his ear through the phone. The fact that there's no preamble from the normally talkative soul raises the younger man's concern even higher already. He feels his lover slip from his arms and mentally thanks him for it because he knows Tim's giving him the space to have this conversation in peace, not pulling away for any other reason. Ducky's voice continues on in his ear:

"_It seems Anthony believes such a relationship is not one you would have endeavored to attempt without first speaking to me on the matter. While I do not understand why he thinks this way, it matters not at the moment. What does matter is that I warned him not to take it any further this evening, but to go home and sleep." I believe it is safe to say that you and Timothy will have your hands full"_

_******BANG****BANG***BANG***BANG***BANG***BANG*****_

Seeing Tim jump in shock and practically fall out of bed while hastening to get dressed, all the while shooting him a concerned look, Gibbs refrains from saying anything to spook him or freak him out worse. Maybe he should prepare him but before he can, Tim is gone from the room, hurrying to quiet the noise that's undoubtedly disturbing his entire building of neighbors.

"Thanks for the heads-up, Duck. Guess he didn't take your advice." Gibbs finally speaks, getting to his feet and scoopIng up his own boxers as Ducky's voice again sounds in his ear.

"_Oh, no! Jethro, I'm…"_

"OPEN UP THIS DAMN DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN, MCGEE!"

"_Dear heavens, this will not go well at all! Do be sure and not let this escalate into anything phys…!"_

"Relax, Duck. I got this. No bloodshed. I promise." The Team Leader interrupts. "Gotta go. Get some sleep." Snapping his phone shut, he slides the boxers on and reaches for the door handle.

"You wanna talk, DiNozzo, you'd better quiet down real quick!" Tim's voice is loud but not nearly as loud as Tony's banging or yelling had been.

It's the anger and determination within his lover's voice that stills Gibbs' motions. He'll listen and be ready to back the younger man up, but he won't take the control of how this goes from Tim, since the younger man is the one currently in Tony's crosshairs. The promise of not allowing this to escalate, however, has him stepping out of the bedroom and into the kitchen so he'll be as close to the confrontation as he can be while still remaining out of sight.

"Fine! But if you don't let me in – in three sec…bout damned time you open the door, _Pro_-bie!" Tony growls as he steps over the threshold and stops in his tracks. The punch has already been thrown and is already flying through the air as Tim steps back and luckily he sees it and is able to duck while he's moving. This throws Tony off and the Senior Field Agent stumbles and starts to fall face first into the corner of the entry-way table that he isn't expecting to be there.

Surprisingly quick on his feet, Tim launches himself at Tony, football player style, sending them both the floor, but in relative safety without any confrontations with the table. Quickly disengaging himself from the older man, Tim gets to his feet and offers Tony a hand up. Rather than take it, Tony bats it away and sits up, choosing to scoot back until he's sitting with his back to the wall, staring straight ahead, without saying a word.

Leaving him there, Tim retreats to the kitchen; stopping in surprise when he finds Leroy standing in the doorway, just out of sight, watching his Senior Field Agent like a hawk. There was a time that Tim would have labeled the look he sees on the older man's face as unreadable but now, he knows it to be one of pained disappointment. Wordlessly, Tim steps around him but gives his arm a reassuring squeeze before pouring himself and Tony both a cup of coffee. With a small smile of thanks in Gibbs' direction for the coffee that wouldn't be ready if the older man hadn't gotten it going already, Tim heads back to the living room to deal with his friend and former teammate in a way that won't cause his lover any more hurt.

Reinvigorated with the strength of Leroy's silent support and the love and belief in him that the older man has shown him in spades over the past weekend – over the past month, actually, Tim realizes he _can _handle this. The anger rising up within him for the hurt on his lover's face and the need to make Tony see that his actions are affecting more than just himself, has him _wanting_ to take care of this solo and quickly. This Tony that he's never had to even witness, never mind, deal with, is not going to tear down anything; not the team and certainly, not his relationship with Leroy, no matter how much it angers the Senior Field Agent.

But, the thought that Tony might feel hurt by his obvious discovery – somehow- of Tim's relationship with Gibbs, well, that's another story. Hurting Tony had never been part of Tim's plan and isn't something he wants to do. It was that thought that had Tim getting Tony a cup of coffee and heading back now to the hallway to deal with this head on.

Holding out the cup toward the Senior Field Agent, Tim quietly suggests. "Here, drink this."

"Don't **want** it." Tony replies bullishly as his eyes remain staring straight ahead. "I'm not druunk!"

"Okay." Tim returns without batting an eye as he sets the coffee down on the table he's just saved Tony from. Settling on his feet with his back to the opposite wall from Tony and crossing his arms against his chest, Tim offers the older man the chance to start this ball rolling. "Now that you're not waking my neighbors –– or the dead; why don't you say what you came here to say, Tony?"

Tony is back on his feet and in Tim's face in a heartbeat. "**You** _lied_ to me!"

"I didn't lie to you about anything, DiNozzo." The younger man's response is quiet and unwavering even as he steps back enough to be out of the other man's space.

"Oh, YES, _you_ did! A lie of omission is _still_ a LIE! You weren't pissed at Gibbs- because you're too busy SLEEPING with him!" Tony yells in fury. "**Wha**t, you didn't think I'd put the pieces together, _Probie,_ is _that _it? Didn't think I'd catch your little _play_ on words? Or figure out you spent the whole day NOT looking at him so I wouldn't see you lusting after him? Got news for ya, YOU out-ted yourself with your little spiel about '_I know you pulled out the big guns because you went to Gibbs._' The ONLY way you would have known that I went to Gibbs _out of concern for you, by the way_ – was if Gibbs told you – and HE would never do that – unless… God, I can't even say it again – it makes me sick!"

Tony practically throws himself as far away from Tim as he can get, his feet taking him to the living room.

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Tim glances toward the kitchen, knowing Tony's reaction is hurting his lover and hating it. The empty doorway verifies that and raises the anger Tim's feeling towards Tony. All concern about the Senior Field Agent being hurt in this – has transformed itself into anger that Leroy is being verbally treated this way by someone he's long considered to be the son he'd never had. The man's been through enough pain and loss in his life. To have his relationship with Tony take this blow when they could have talked it out much more calmly instead could be devastating and that thought is the only one that keeps Tim from blowing up at Tony's insensitivity and obvious bias.

With another deep breath taken and slowly released, Tim steps into the living room after Tony. Finding the older man standing morosely at the window with the steel stiffness in his shoulders does nothing to ease the anger steadily building inside but for Leroy's sake, he does what he can to keep this civil and try to get it under control. "Well, at least you're honest about it." Tim offers without raising his voice.

Tony whips around angrily. "Don't talk to _me_ about being honest!"

"So, you're homophobic after all. Is that it?" Tim asks almost too calmly. "After making fun of me for years – and telling all the ladies in Accounting that the new probie was gay – when he wasn't, by the way – and all your declarations over the years about _not_ being offended by anyone who swings that way – was all a _lie_?"

"What? NO! NO, I am NOT phobic- of ANY thing! No, I don't care about that! The part that pisses me off, McGee, outside of the fact that you've been lying to us all these years, is that – out of every other man out there – on the planet, for God's sake – you somehow hoodwink _Gibbs_? How the hell you managed that, I'll NEVER understand – but the Team is off limits and YOU KNOW IT! Rule 12, remember? NO one gets to break that rule!"

Seeing the Senior Field Agent's hands clenching and unclenching into fists, Tim's gut knots up with concern. He swallows a retort about the Senior Field Agent carrying the torch and pushing it with Ziva all these years. Still, he pushes on, needing to do this for Leroy, as much as for Tony. The more aired now, the less room for misunderstandings later. It's obvious Tony will not listen to being set straight on some facts, so Tim pushes this toward present resolution instead. "You rehearse that speech on your way over here, Tony? Just to be clear – you're _pissed _about my relationship with Gibbs changing into an intimate one – but not _hurt_ by it. Is that right, Tony? Because I really need you to clarify that for me. For _all _of us." Tim pushes firmly, his tone strong without a trace of backing down.

"What? Why? What the hell does it matter?" Tony's anger is still tangible in his volume, but his confusion seems to diminish the entire rampage. The older man steps back, almost falling into the wall behind him, before straightening up enough to be leaning against it more comfortably.

Now it's Tim in Tony's space, in a heartbeat, he's close enough to the older man to feel his breath on his face as he finally yells at him with the anger that he can no longer contain. "It matters because you coming here like this; your attitude right now- is unfair and unnecessarily hurtful and cruel!"

"Aw, did I hurt the probie,'s feelings?" Tony taunts as he pushes Tim back out of his space, freezing in place as a blur of motion at the edge of his vision catches his eye. When he looks again, he sees nothing. Slightly confused and even angrier now; Tony glares at his former teammate who's showing no sign of backing down. _Where is the probie who never hesitated to back down from him?_

Tim stands firm where he is once his balance is regained, satisfied that's he's still close enough to be heard without continuing to raise his voice. "No, Tony, I no longer care what you say to me – so you didn't hurt _me_. I mean, I thought we were friends and could work things out in a less physical way than you throwing punches, but that's not …what you did by coming here like this- is _much _worse. You've hurt the one person who deserves it the least in this world."

"Huh?"

"The man who's loved you like a son – treated you better than your own father has – taught you almost everything you know – gave you all the slack you ever needed – pulled you in whenever you needed that too – did you REALLY think how you reacted to finding out about his new relationship with me – wouldn't affect him?"

By this time, Tony's confused as to how in the hell this got turned around into being his fault. _What the hell is Tim getting so fired up about? He's the one who's been busy being, well, busy – and dishonest, too! Wait. What about_ …"Who...?"

Tim shakes his head in consternation at the one word that escapes the older man's mouth after everything Tim's just said to him. Even angrier now, Tim's voice rises again. "Damn it, DiNozzo! You hurt Gibbsby handling it like this! And that's **not **okay!"

"Huh? How in the he…?" Tony's caught in the shocked stupor usually only seen on someone fighting a hangover. It's clear he has, in fact, been drinking and that seems to take some of the fight out of Tim. It's unfair to continue with this altercation while Tony's in this state. It won't accomplish anything anyway. But, Tim is not amused. Stepping back into Tony's space, he rises to the occasion and does what he has to, to protect his lover. "Go home, DiNozzo! And stay away from Gibbs until you can muzzle that mouth and not say something to hurt him worse! And when you can stay sober!"

"I am NOT druuunkk!" The slurring makes that short denial an obvious untruth but Tim doesn't touch on it.

"Not what I said, Tony. But, now that you mention it, there's the couch. Crash on it before you crash your car and hurt someone trying to get home in the state you're in. I'm taking your keys"

"Huh. No WAY! I'm NOT stayin' **here**." Tony argues defiantly in a tone that says there's no way he won't get his own way.

Surprisingly Tim has an instant comeback as the younger man sighs and scoops up Tony's car keys up from the floor where the older man had somehow dropped them earlier. "Fine. Then _I'm_ driving you home – in YOUR car! Let's go."

"Uhm, no. Here's works. Not where I'd rather spend the night, but since Gibbs obviously isn't here and you two aren't gonna be playin' house in the next room or anything, it'll work." Tony snidely gloats as he plops down on the sofa and plucks the TV remote from the couch cushion next to him. Randomly pushing buttons, it takes a minute before the television springs to life.

As the sound of the evening late night show fills the air between them, Tim frowns. "Yeah. Somehow, I thought you'd say that. I'll get you a pillow and a blanket."

"Gee, you're a _swell _guy, _Ma_ghee!" Tony drawls mockingly.

"Keep it up, DiNozzo and I'll let you sleep in the hallway – _out_side my door – without your car keys or phone!" Tim warns as he opens the hallway closet and takes out a fluffy pillow and blanket he normally keeps there for his sister's visits.

"Just when _***yawn**_ did you get so mouthy, any _*yawn*_ way, Probie?" Tony asks around the yawns that are overtaking him now."

"Since I found that I really do have people who give a damn about me, Tony. " Tim answers as he comes back to the couch and stuffs the pillow under Tony's head. Dropping the blanket down on top of the older man, Tim picks up the edges and lifts up so that it will fall open, settling it over the nearly asleep guest as he keeps on quietly answering the question. "Saw it for myself, too. Just like you've known for a while now thanks to Gibbs taking you under his wing. Makes a difference, ya know?"

"Mmmm. Big differen…." Tony's head lobs to the side and Tim can't help but smile softly. The guy may have come here more pissed off than Tim had ever seen him and with more drink in him than he'd admitted to, but he sure looks like a soft marshmallow now. It's not long before the smile is gone however.

******NCIS*******

…"_The part that pisses me off, outside of the fact that you've been lying to us all these years, is that – out of every other man out there – on the planet, for God's sake – you somehow hoodwink Gibbs? How the hell you managed that, I'll NEVER understand – but the Team is off limits and YOU KNOW IT! Rule 12, remember? NO one gets to break that rule!"_

Gibbs eyes close in pained resignation and hurt for Tim. Of course Tony would accuse Tim of lying about his sexuality all this time. He should have seen that coming just as he should have known Tony wouldn't like this change in dynamics, especially since it included a change in both the Team Leader's and the Probie's sexual preferences, which, normally wouldn't be any of anyone else's business, but …

_. "You rehearse that speech on your way over here, Tony? Just to be clear – you're pissed about my relationship with Gibbs changing into an intimate one – but not hurt by it. Is that right, Tony? Because I really need you to clarify that for me. For all of us." _

With a soft smile playing across his face, Gibbs offers a silent 'attaboy' to the youngest man for his tenacity seldom seen on such a private level before and never with DiNozzo. Realizing it's for him that Tim is pushing Tony to clarify what he has to say on the matter only tightens the feeling in his heart for the green eyed gentle man who's become his lover.

"_What? Why? What the hell does it matter?"_

"_It matters because you coming here like this; your attitude right now- is unfair and unnecessarily hurtful and cruel!"_

Blinking in surprise at the direction Tim is taking this; Gibbs eases closer so he won't miss anything. He's still not certain Tony's lost the urge to beef it out either. In either case, he feels much better being as close as possible.

"_Aw, did I hurt the probie,'s feelings?" _

Gibbs doesn't know if it's his Senior Field Agent's tone or the push he gives to Tim that has him moving, just barely, towards going to intervene. But the sight of the older of the two in the other room freezing as he almost catches his presence has him stepping back before it's too late. The last thing he wants to do is make this worse.

"_No, Tony, I no longer care what you say to me – so you didn't hurt me. I mean, I thought we were friends and could work things out in a less physical way than you throwing a punch, but that's not …what you did is much worse. You've hurt the one person who deserves it the least in this world."_

The silent man in the hallway suddenly feels the need to wipe away at the unbidden moisture from his vision. He has to blink several times before he can see straight again as the discussion continues in the next room, with only the slightest hiccup.

"_Huh?"_

"_The man who's loved you like a son – treated you better than your own father has – taught you everything you know – gave you all the slack you ever needed – pulled you in whenever you needed that too – did you REALLY think how you reacted to finding out about his new relationship with me – __**wouldn't**__ affect him?"_

'_who...?"_

Edging closer, Gibbs eases into the hallway to better hear the young men's discussion. He's pretty sure it's not going to turn physical now, but he wants to be certain to stay close, just in case Tony's anger is running deeper than he thinks it is. It sounds as if Tony's just drunk enough to be easily set off. Besides, with the emotion Tim is letting out on his behalf, he's finding himself in need of something to hold onto as his knees nearly give out on him. It's been a long time since anyone's defended him so personally like this and…

"_Damn it, DiNozzo! You hurt Gibbs by handling it like this! And that's __**not**__ okay!"_

Leroy's heart skips a beat to hear Tim be so angry on his behalf. It touches him. But, he's not ready for either one of these young men to be adversely affected by anything he does. He really shouldn't stay but he'll need to wait until Tony leaves before heading out. He's not abandoning Tim just because the walls are falling down around their relationship. Thick and thin has obviously arrived and it's time for Leroy to prove he means what he said; that he'll be keeping the promises he's made to Tim.

"_Huh? How in the he…?"_

"_Go home, DiNozzo! And stay away from Gibbs until you can muzzle that mouth and not say something to hurt him worse! And when you can stay sober!"_

Obviously, Tim has this well in hand. Hell, he's even cornered the market on watching Gibbs' six away from work now. That realization stops the older man cold. All it has taken to give Tim the wherewithal to believe in his own strength was for someone to show him they believed in him too. Of course, showing him that he really is lovable hasn't hurt either. That's why there'll be no more of this brought up at work. No one's career will be taking a hit if Leroy has anything to say about it. With that determination in place, Gibbs retreats to the bedroom so the chance at being spotted and revving up the engine on this is minimized. He has faith in Tim that goes without saying. But, now, he's sure now that Tony's not dangerously angry anymore and they'll part company without shedding any blood or any more thrown punches.

******NCIS*******

Tim has to wonder what the morning will bring. Taking the remote from where it's dangling in the other man's hand, he turns the TV down enough so that it's just background noise now. He sets the remote down on the coffee table in plain sight for Tony while scooping up the man's keys and cell phone and carting them to the kitchen counter, next to the coffeemaker. Setting the machine to brew a fresh pot at 0500, he rinses his and Tony's cups out, turns them over in the dish drainer and turns out all the lights but nightlight between the sink and the stove.

Suddenly, it occurs to him that his lover is no longer in the kitchen and he's not even sure if he's still here or when he stopped hearing what was being said. He stops and sits down at the kitchen counter in the barely lit room as he feels the anger coming back now, for the hurt and the disrespect shown, not only to Gibbs tonight, but to himself, too. With his arms on the counter, his head bowed onto his chest and his eyes closed in frustration, Tim works to get his emotions in back under control.

He'd worked so hard to deal with the changes in his lifestyle these past few weeks privately and without letting it affect his job. He doesn't regret allowing Ducky in to his private battle because ultimately that was what helped so much when push came to shove with Gibbs in the end. He does feel now, however; as if the fight to keep it as private as possible was all for naught. Being transferred off the team so quickly will help Tim be able to deal with Tony's attitude, of that, he's sure. But, that doesn't help Gibbs. What's going to happen to his long-standing working relationship with Tony, built on trust and respect?

His heart heavy now, all he can do is hope this won't tear the Team Leader down or shred what's left of the man's team.

"Hey." His lover's soft-spoken address from just behind him as strong hands reach out to massage his shoulders brings Tim's head up off his chest and his eyes swing around to find those cobalt blue orbs he loves to get lost in so much.

"You're still here." Tim marvels quietly.

Pulling Tim gently, Gibbs propels them toward the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them once they're inside. Gesturing for the younger man to sit on the bed, Leroy sits down next to him. "I made you a promise."

"That you weren't going anywhere." Tim recalls in a whisper, as if he's afraid to speak any louder. "But that is different."

"How?" His lover wants to know.

Tim shakes his head. "This is your team. No one screws with your team. You can't tell me that this doesn't mess things up."

"Were pretty messed up when I split to Mexico."

Tim nods silently.

"Couldn't get much more messed up when Vance split you guys up."

Tim quietly agrees with that assessment.

"Even more messed up when I didn't speak to you the whole four months you were in Cyber-crimes."

With his breath catching in his throat at the realization that the man did understand that – that four months had almost fatally wounded Tim's trust in him, Tim blinks away the sudden moisture from his eyes.

"Pretty messed up when I left Ziva behind in Israel."

This time, there's not even a nod from Tim.

"None of which we get a redo for." Leroy's voice is still quiet and calm but he deliberately lets the small space between them remain while they talk this out. Too much touching will disintegrate this into a moment where their hunger for each other takes over. They need this talk first.

"I know." Tim admits as he continues to look at his own hands in his lap.

"We have a chance to fix _this_."

"You have a plan?" Tim wonders with hope in his tone as he finally looks up at his lover.

"Team nights – my place – with you included.

Tim shakes his head. "I don't think I should be there. At least not the first couple of nights."

"Leave that option open." Gibbs quietly suggests in that tone that makes it more than a simple request.

"Okay."

"Come to bed. You've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Leroy." Tim quietly addresses him as the older man heads around the bed to get in it.

Gibbs stops and looks over at the younger man,immediately reading his mind with mind-blowing accuracy . "Don't, Tim. This isn't your fault any more than it is mine. We just can't put the genie back in the bottle, that's all."

Silence settles between them as neither look away from the other for a long minute. It's as though Tim is searching for proof positive that Leroy isn't blaming him; as if his words aren't quite enough.

Rather than be upset at the obvious need Tim has to anchor himself to whatever truth he finds in Leroy's eyes now, the older man softly smiles as he gestures toward the bed once more. "C'mon."

It's not long before they get comfortable snuggling together under the covers. But Tim still has one last burning question he needs answered tonight. Wrapped securely in Leroy's arms, he raises his head so he can look at him as he asks. "So, now that Tony knows, do we just go ahead and out ourselves to the others? It's all about honesty, right?"

"Let's sleep on it, alright? Honesty's important, but we have a right to a private life just like everyone else." Leroy suggests as he kisses Tim on the temple and pulls him closer.

"Yeah." Tim breathes out tiredly as he settles onto Gibbs shoulder. "Please tell me we're not going to lose this."

"I promise, Tim. I'm still not going anywhere." Leroy vows in his ear before carding his hair back. "Go to sleep. You've had a busy night defending me."

With a quiet huff of laughter, Tim murmurs sleepily. "Had to... love you."

Tim's breathing evens out as he succombs to sleep before Leroy can even get the words out. "Same here, Tim. Same here."


	23. Reality Bites - Part IV

_Thank you **again** Shelbylou - who I wrote this for as a birthday present - for encouraging me to go ahead and post this here._

_**Special Thanks** goes out to delia cerrano \- for her valued second opinion and her willingness to offer it._

_**A Touch of A/U: FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY:** Tony &amp; Barrett's relationship took place 18 months earlier than in cannon.(Putting it 6 months before this story)_

**Episode Tag: **"Dead Reflection"_ – 4/12/2011_ &amp; _"'Two-Faced"_ April 5, 2011 - Season 8_ (original cannon dates)_

* * *

_0500 Tuesday Morning_

_Confirmation. Reaffirmation. Promise. Trust. _Whatever the word for it is, it's what crosses Leroy's mind in a wave when he wakes up Tuesday morning, wrapped securely in Tim's strong arms that leave no doubt how much he's thought of by the younger man. Without moving a muscle, he lets his mind wander where it wants to for a minute as the question comes to mind how this happens every time they spend the night together. More and more lately, _this_ is how they've woken up together, as opposed to the way they are snuggled together as they fall asleep, with him doing the holding, letting Tim be the one wrapped in undeniable physical strength and support – and yes, love.

_"…sleeping in your arms pretty much guarantees a good night's sleep."_

Laying here listening to the sounds of the quiet apartment now and hearing only the wonderful sound of his lover's slow and steady breathing while in restful sleep, Leroy's warmed from the inside out, not only at the memory of Tim's words on the subject, but also at the here and now that's become his morning; the first of many he knows he has to look forward to; _they_ have to look forward to. It's a strong reminder of the depth of it all; his own inner changes; allowances they've both made and are continuing to make for all things uncertain and new and even the re-lit fire in his soul for love – Tim's love. Here in the dark, alone yet not lonely, he's humbled by it all.

Their relationship is all still new enough that none of the last few days has been forgotten. Hell, none of the last _month _has been forgotten, The younger man's inner struggles to get to the place within himself that he is finally comfortable about who he's become within their relationship – and outside of it – was painful to watch but deeply enlightening and when all was finally out in the open between them, enriching for the both of them The icing on the cake; the awakening of the growing fire underneath the confusion has been a joy to behold – in so many ways, it's breathtaking to stop and think back on it all.

Leroy's never felt _this_ love before. Even with Shannon, it had been different in so many ways that _this _truly does feel fresh and new. Everything from the way Tim loves to look into his eyes as they make love, to the way he treasures running his fingers through Leroy's salt and pepper hair. The older man smiles softly now at Tim's previously spoken wish that he grow it out more so there would be more for the younger man to run his fingers through.

_Please? Let it grow, just two inches; for me, Leroy?_

So much of what they've begun here has come from deep within both of their wounded hearts that it's no surprise to Leroy now that his own mind wants to go back over some of what has stuck out the most; impacted him the deepest.

_I want to make you feel good, just like you've done for me. _

The beauty of those green eyes as they'd opened and locked onto his then, still brings a smile to the older man's face even now. He remembers how he'd responded to that selfless spoken reflection of the man Tim truly was on the inside.

"_Sounds like the makings of a pretty good relationship." _

He remembers smiling softlyas he'd locked his eyes on those of his young man and reaching out a hand to him just as clearly as he remembers Tim reaching out his own hand until he'd connected their fingers; interlocking them securely as their eyes spoke of promises and trust as he'd asked with a tremor shaking his voice. _"It does, doesn't it?"_

Of their own accord, Leroy's fingers begin to move now, paving slow, loving trails over Tim's arms where they're holding him close and secure as if remembering_ that_ moment they'd stepped over the threshold into permanence now opens the door a little wider.

More of the highlights from their first twenty-four hours before that moment, filter back to his memory now, just as beautiful and memorable in pieces now as they were as a whole then.

_"Okay then. This is where you let go and go with whatever feels good. We clear?"_

_"Yes, Leroy." _

Leroy smiles at the memory of the tremors of excitement that had visibly coursed through his lover at that moment. It had been such a turn on then and yet it had struck a chord in him at the same time; the newness of it all for Tim. They've come a long way since that moment just this past Friday night. Without his bidding, another bright moment comes back to mind.

_"Teach me what makes you feel good, Leroy."_

Oh, the depth of feeling in those eyes as Tim had pled openly to him! It had stirred his heart as deeply as it had stirred his loins. To realize this joining was filled with so much meaning had nearly left him breathless then. It chokes him up a little now. He's still blinking to clear his vision when another golden memory slides into place.

"_God! Make me come, already! Please! __Take me, Leroy, Please!"_

Biting his tongue now, Leroy struggles to suppress the moan of pure molten hunger that pours out at the vivid memory of his lover crying out, strong capable hands clenched into the sheets as his body tried to sort itself out between the pleasure and the pain of their first complete joining.

_"Leroy! More! Please!"_

Leroy too, remembers being launched into orbit so far out, he'd seen blinding white behind his eyes as he flew. The rareness of that experience had sharpened it into a focus not easily forgotten or blurred. In the moments after he'd recovered his faculties, the time he'd lovingly cleaned Tim up as the younger man remained bonelessly poured into the mattress, his eyes closed and his breathing still harsh yet steady – Tim's realness – his lack of masks had opened the gates to Leroy's heart all that much more.

_If only this could last forever!_

Tim's honest yet only half-spoken wish later on had unleashed the protective lover within and Leroy's response had come without hesitation.

_"I promise you, Tim. This is just the beginning. It only gets better from here."_

He remembers how his own voice had never risen above soothing and the kiss he'd planted on Tim's earlobe had been done without even thinking twice about it. Restlessly now, his legs shift next to Tim's, as if remembering on their own what happened next.

With bated breath, Leroy glances at the sleeping man's beautiful face while he waits to see if he's woken him. He's relieved to see a moment later that Tim hasn't yet been disturbed in the least. He's sleeping so peacefully and without stirring a muscle. It's time he himself got up though and get moving for a normal work day. With a grin, he remains still as it comes to mind that just for today, he's willing to do things differently. In fact, he's reluctant to move at all.

Still, he really needs to get off this incredible memory lane and get back to here and now. Speaking of incredible… slowly rolling with Tim's arms, he turns the focus of his fully awake libido where it belongs, exploring and appreciating his lover. He knows there's no better way to wake up so he enjoys being the one doing the giving when he can. That's something else that is cementing their relationship with steel; the way that both of them are equal in both giving and receiving without any sort of competition or worry.

With all the tenderness he possesses, he applies his hands to smoothing Tim's hair around his face and begins to blaze a gentle, simmering trail of kisses from Tim's jaw, on around to his ear and on down as they travel to his neck and begin their trek to all points southward on his lover's body.

**_*****NCIS*******_**

_Relaxed. Wanted. Kissed. Stroked. Loved! Leroy! _ All of the above sensations slowly and sensually penetrate the fog of sleep and bring Tim almost completely awake before any noise penetrates the pre-dawn darkness. Suppressing the normal sounds of contentment and animal hunger these attentions would normally bring out in him, Tim chooses instead to not do anything to take away from this moment while he physically melts into Leroy's loving touch.

Without hesitation, Tim 's reaching up with one of his own hands to tenderly caress the man's face, several of his long fingers gently carding his love's hair above his ear as the room slowly continues to glow with the moonlight peeking through the bedroom curtains on the right side of the bed. With the room cast in sensual shadow, the mood is as perfect as the golden silence that blankets them now.

Leroy leans into Tim's touch just as the younger man is leaning into his. Together, they silently communicate the depth that they have opened themselves up to and allowed this relationship to take root in. As if reading each other's mind, their free hands come together, interlocking strongly while Tim raises the arm of his that's attached to their joined fingers back over his head now, resting it on the pillow. He's keeping their connection untangled as their dance heats up, mouths coming together in an invitation to explore and unite.

*******NCIS*********

_ 0630 Tuesday Morning_

Gibbs can't stop smiling even before he's had his usual morning staple. Sated on all levels, he mentally envelopes the lingering memory of a very long, unusually quiet, intimate hour spent with Tim. It had taken a herculean effort on the younger man's part before he'd forced himself to get up and get in the shower for work, heading out a mere ten minutes ago, just as quietly, with a leisurely, sensual kiss of goodbye between them. A rarely pensive Gibbs now stands alone in Tim's kitchen, slowly pouring himself that first cup of coffee of the morning and he's content.

_Forget_ _content_, Gibbs mentally corrects his own thoughts. He's happier than he's been in a _very_ long time. Shannon's no longer hidden away in the deep recesses of his soul; he's secure in the belief that Tim loves him for who he is; including those memories and experiences, photos and other saved mementos. They've known each other for years, now getting to know each other better along the way. What he and Tim are building is already founded in their combined strength and honesty. _Nothing_ can tear that apart

_But it won't be for lack of trying. _With that troubled thought, Gibbs silently walks to the doorway looking into the living room. Watching his Senior Field Agent sleep off the drunken slumber he'd allowed himself to sink into last night brings a frown to the Team Leader's face. This wasn't supposed to happen.

His and Tim's relationship outside the office was _not _supposed to hurt anyone. _Has it? Tony said he was pissed, not hurt. Right? Won't be that way from Abby, though. _

With a quiet sigh, Gibbs returns to the kitchen since he sees movement over on the couch. Tony'll be waking up soon. Without even thinking about it, he reaches up into Tim's cupboard and pulls down a coffee mug for the agent that will soon be walking into the kitchen looking for a mega shot of caffeine any minute now. He's warmed by the realization that he feels at home here in Tim's kitchen already and he hopes Tim feels the same way about his place.

Speaking of Tim…only now, at this imminent arrival of Tony into the mix, is Gibbs thankful that he insisted his lover let him deal with Tony this morning. He'd meant what he said last night. This discussion is _not _going into the office. Had the Senior Field Agent gone home to sleep it off, Gibbs would have cornered him there instead.

The bottom line is that this is a private matter. Nothing else is acceptable. Even if nothing else gets said here this morning, _that_ much will be laid into law, with no allowance for exceptions whatsoever.

*******NCIS*********

_Pain filled thumping. Jackhammering behind his eyeballs. Peace and quiet so thick it's reaching out to him and it feels wrong._ That's all it takes to pull Tony from the black hole of a drunken sleep on into the hellish reality of the morning after hangover waiting for him. He frowns as he forces his eyelids open, noticing that the room is wrong; the lighting is wrong; hell, the feel of this nice couch is wrong because it's not his leather sofa that he prizes so much.

That's enough to jolt him awake to the point that he wants to ride out the pain behind his eyes just so he can sit up and see the world like he's supposed to see it. Blinking owlishly now, he tries to focus as he glances around the room from a normal upright position, the couch supporting his back. _What the hell? Why is he at McGee's place? No other place on this planet would have **that **bookcase!_

Before he can think about it any longer, the smell of coffee reaches his brain waves and short circuits anything else on that thought wave. _Thank you, McGee! Even when you're being an ass, you're still a polite ass._

Struggling to his feet, Tony uses the couch for leverage and doesn't let go until he stops seeing two of everything. Just barely dragging himself toward the kitchen, following his nose to the coffee, his recollection of last night bringing back how he'd felt and building up the anger once more when the sight that greets him as he rounds the corner to the kitchen doorway, stops him in his tracks, his breath stalling out in his chest.

*******NCIS*******

Arriving in the squad room at the unusually early time of 0600, Tim breathes out a sigh of relief. He loves it when the world around him is quiet enough that he can think. But since he's embarked on this relationship with Leroy; he loves it even more. It gives him time to look back; relish and cherish those moments that mean so much to him. It's like flipping through a mental scrap-book that he will never let leave his side.

Taking himself to the break room, he chooses an out of the way chair by the window and sits down sipping from the large coffee he's brought in to work with him, as his mind begins to travel back, as if it can't wait to get there. And although there are countless moments he can relive now; the freshest one calls to him the sharpest. That precious time from just this morning:

_Countless moments of shared kisses and gentle fingertips trailing fiery paths along already tingling skin and pulsing, thickening rods have them more than ready to climb higher as Leroy joins hands with Tim to jointly prep the younger man for the elevation that's on the horizon. _

_With shared soft smiles, Tim opens himself completely before he silently yet oh, so expectantly allows himself to be tugged into an upright on his knees position. He watches with hungry eyes as Leroy moves around just enough to line up snug behind him. Without wasting any time, the older man pushes in gently and oh, so agonizingly slowly, one breathtakingly beautiful inch at a time, both of them quietly gasping at the intensity of the feelings this precious intimacy is inducing. _

_Once fully seated within Tim's perfect fit of a body, Leroy leans forward, wraps his arms around his lover and gently pulls him back until the younger man is completely sitting in his lap; Tim's back leaning against Gibbs' chest. – Tim's favorite place to be when they're making love like this._

_Tim fights to hold back his normal verbal means of expression – determined to honor the golden aura of this beautiful silent connection. He loves being here on Leroy's shoulder where he's snuggled now, his head back and their gazes locked as his breathing already panting out from the sensations quickly overwhelming him and the emotions he always lets free just as quickly, giving evidence that his heart is already completely in the thick of it. _

_This time, there's no gravelly voice urging him on, rather silent expressions of elevating sensual hunger, desire and emotion shared between them; their gazes never faltering from each other's, that fuels the flame. Their hands supporting each other without any need for words; one of Tim's wrapped up snug around Leroy's neck while the older man's supportive arm is tucked across his lover's waist. _

_Somehow, as has become their way; their free hands find each other and interlock – yet another layer of unspoken connection and support that means more to both of them than either can express: __an unadulterated act of trust as Leroy supports them both while they ride to the sun, one sensual stroke at a time. _

_Countless moments later; the look of pure ecstasy on Leroy's face as they crest that stratosphere together is so priceless, it brings tears to Tim's eyes. _

*******NCIS********

In the space of time that it takes Tony to regain his breathing, the older man has firmly set a fresh cup of coffee down on the counter where it's closest to the Senior Field Agent. The silence coming from him is almost painful.

Tony doesn't move. Instead, he clears his throat as he looks away from the older man standing on the other side of the counter. It's the silence that he hates. It's as bad as that look in the boss' eyes and together, it's the combination where he knows Gibbs is more than angry. The man is justifiably so and at the outer limits of it and it's already at the point where it's getting ready to morph into the red hot fury no one wants to ever be on the receiving end of.

But, this time, Tony's angry too. And from where he's standing, he's more justified than Gibbs is. So, what the hell are they gonna do about it? Where do they go from here?

Gibbs sits down on the stool on his side of the counter, his eyes never wavering from Tony's face. With a sigh, Tony gives up the resistance and sits down on his side, hiding behind his coffee cup as he downs the hot dose of caffeine like a thirsty man's first drink in a week. Setting the cup down once he's emptied it, he pushes it to the side and lets his hands fall into his lap. "So you **were** here last night." Tony accuses. "That's great. That's just… great."

The responsive glare emanating from the boss does nothing to calm Tony's rising ire. In fact, it fuels it because now Tony feels like he was being spied on last night and that's just unacceptable. "Couldn't leave us alone to work it out, at least?" He grumpily asks.

"Don't remember interferin' " Gibbs remarks quietly.

"Maybe not, but…"

"But, what, DiNozzo?' Gibbs growls now. He's losing patience for his Senior Field Agent's attitude. "Ya think I didn't already know your attitude?"

"How?" Tony demands angrily.

"Been on my team a long time, DiNozzo." Gibbs replies sharply. "Haven't exactly been silent about it."

The boss' ire deflates some of Tony's attitude to the point where his next remark is much more a glimpse of what he's really thinking about. "You got it all wrong, Gibbs."

The patented look he gets in return is the silent invitation to spill what's on his mind. Tony's rather quick on the uptake, considering he's hungover.

"You breakin' your own rule 12. Never saw this comin'."

"Didn't happen."

"What?"

"Team wasn't on call this weekend, DiNozzo. Transfer was done before work day even started."

Completely deflated, Tony sighs deeply and steps around Gibbs to refill his own coffee cup. "Guess we're not walkin' away from this one unscathed, are we?"

Gibbs' silent look begs the question of what Tony's referring to.

"C'mon, Boss. You know exactly what I mean, here! McGee's hoodwinked you! With that baby-faced kid battin' his puppy dog eyes at ya; it wasn't right – him doin' that!"

Still silent, the boss' expression changes to his patented _'do you think I'm stupid?'_ look.

"Ok! What happened to Rule 12? You two didn't just suddenly decide to get together. So there had to be a break of that rule in there somewhere!"

Gibbs immediately flashes back to A.J. Barrett. He remembers that conversation as if it were yesterday.  
_You're sleeping with DiNozzo.  
It's not against NCIS policy to date co-workers.  
It's against my policy. This team operates on respect.  
You don't respect me  
I don't trust you.  
Really?  
Really. Except to work the case, leave my team alone. We clear?_

The look on Gibbs' face reminds Tony quite readily that he himself has dallied with that rule on more than one occasion. Still, he's outraged because there's a sharp difference here and it's not one that should even have to be spoken of! "I never crossed that line completely – and damned sure not like this!"

Gibbs frowns at the anger he miss. _Did Tony really **not** see the hypocrisy in his own actions and words? Was he so seriously blinded by his inflated ego and sense of importance that he no longer noticed?_ Finally, he pokes the bear who's already out of his element. "How's that workin' for ya?"

"What?"

"Being a hypocrite"

"I'm no…"

"Barrett."

"Ho….?"

Gibbs pointed look demands that Tony look back for himself and remember. It's yet another piece of that situation that comes back to him very clearly.

_What's the occasion?  
I thought we could talk.  
So talk.  
__You know, I look up to you, Boss.I've learned a lot from you over the last ten 've been a great teacher.__  
You got a point, DiNozzo?  
I've always thought that the head-slaps were a sign of , in the squad room, I was expecting one and I didn't I didn't get you pissed at me? Rule number 12. "Never date a coworker." Yeah.I know. She's pretty great, and I have a lot in common. She's easy to be with, you know? It's nice to have somebody to talk to NCIS doesn't have any policy against it. You know, there are married agents, and technically, EJ and I We don't work together. We're on separate teams.  
My team. My rules. Sleeping with Barrett's a bad idea.  
No offense, but my personal life is my business.  
It's gonna affect your work. -  
No, I won't. -  
Already has.  
I know what you're thinking. I've lost focus, that I've taken my eye off the ball.  
I depend on you…._

Gibbs remembers not knowing what had pissed him off more; the fact that Tony had let his relationship with Barrett get to that point; or that he had gone so far over the edge with it that he hadn't even seen the forest for the trees. Either way, it had affected his team and as Team Leader, Gibbs hadn't stood for it then.

And he's already taken drastic steps to make sure it's _not _going to happen now.


	24. Reality Bites - Part V

_A/N: Many, many thanks to all of you. **earthdragon **especially  
_

_A long chapter - where Ducky and Jimmy sit this one out._

* * *

Driving to work, Gibbs has Abby on his mind because he's concerned about her; how she'll react to the discovery of his relationship with Tim and when she'll blow her fuse-box. There's no doubt it will happen because she'll more than one issue with this and consequently, multiple fuses will blow. His concern is who she will aim it at when it does happen. Her public display a few weeks ago – the first Monday after he and Tim had discussed the possibility of a relationship, had shown how badly this could go.

***Flashback***

_"Tim! Spill it! You look happy. You haven't looked this happy in weeks and you weren't home yesterday or Saturday. Spill."_

_"Abby, I'm fine. I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine."_

_"I want details, Tim. Who is she? Where'd you meet her?" The Lab Rat insisted impatiently as she literally bounced on her toes._

_"Need something to do, Abby?" Gibbs groused at her from where he sat behind his desk_

_"Gibbs!" Abby's shrill protest could be heard throughout the entire floor, as the heads popping up over the partitions gave testament to._

_"Now, Abby." The boss growled. _

_With a grouchy protest, Abby stomped off toward the back elevator, her boots clomping noisily across the floor as she went. Gibbs glanced across the room at his youngest agent, only to find him already busy with work, his attention completely focused on his computer screen. __Just the way it should be._

***End Flashback***

Gibbs remembers that day vividly for several other key reasons, not the least of which had been the unusual degree of anger Tim had been wrapped up in. Whether it had been that scene with Abby or the way he'd been left behind as the rest of them took the elevator down to head out to the fresh case they caught later that afternoon, he'd never been able to pinpoint For that matter, if his agent had still been angry at Abby's earlier public rant, was never discussed so he doesn't know. But one thing he does know is that Abby's a firecracker when she's pissed or even the slightest bit distressed. He can still hear her rant back when Tony and Barrett were the hot item on the gossip chain.

"… _it's just Change, Gibbs. Change makes me itch. It always has. It's Agent Barrett…I'm not a fan. I mean, of change. Her I don't mind. She's feisty for someone so small. And I like that. Not that I like her, because I don't really. Not like I like you….I just I like our family just the way it is."_

_Our family just the way it is. _Gibbs is inclined to agree with her, except he's never felt the father/son connection with Tim. In fact, it's known enough around the office that more than a number of people have commented on how cold he seems to treat the younger man compared to the rest of his team. Tim's never said a word but the Team Leader knows it's something else they need to air out between them because whether or not he likes it, it's still there underneath it all somewhere. Things left unsaid usually are.

He's always known his youngest agent's own family already had that place in the heart of the gentle, brilliant, green-eyed man and the Team Leader wasn't needed there. Oh, there have been countless time it seemed as though his family had dropped the ball on the young man and truth be told, Gibbs can admit, he has too. But since Tim's never looked to him for the recovery, the Team Leader never stepped in his youngest agent's way of pulling himself back up by his own bootstraps.

Sighing, Gibbs mentally shakes his head. God knows there've been plenty of times he should have anyway but he can't go back and fix those. He can only be thankful every day that Tim's obviously managed to forgive him - and from here on, strive very hard to do better. Of course with the younger man's transfer from his team, it's not the same, but the resolve to do better by him and to make sure others do as well, remains firm, as does the intention of sitting down with him and talking all of this out so that it's not lurking in the shadows while they build on their future together.

It _is_ possible that his standoffish approach with Tim has had a hand in leading them where this has taken them. At least, that's what part of Gibbs' logical thought process is telling him. It's not something they've talked about – yet. But, they will because they've both already admitted to each other that they want everything out in the open between them. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that this is part of that.

Just as the subject of Abby is a part of it. The fact that along the way to where they are now, finally joined where their paths have intertwined strongly enough to secure their relationship amidst any storm, Tim's voyage has included a failed attempt to become serious with Abby means that now, this begins to get complicated. It's that way for both himself and for Tim. The Lab Rat's sense of family is strong and she holds it as dear and precious as the silver-haired man is beginning to hold Tim. However in her case, things tend to get bogged down in near-possessiveness and that's where the concern lies now. It will hurt like hell if she screws with his and Tim's relationship; but it _won't_ tear it apart. Not while Gibbs is still breathing.

The fact that he and Tim are now in a committed relationship with each other, won't stop him from continuing to accept the role as the father figure for either Tony or Abby for that matter, if that's what they need from him. The only thing that will stop it will be their hurtful behavior towards Tim. That ball is in _their _court. Even Tony's attitude this morning hasn't changed that, at least for Gibbs.

But just like he'd told Tony – he will make it clear to Abby as well – that this conversation – or any piece of it – will NOT be discussed at work! Hell, it better not be breathed about within fifty miles of the Navy Yard, as far as he's concerned! Sure, that's unrealistic, but that's how serious he is about keeping this away from their jobs. It's. Nobody. Else's. Business.

_Why the hell is he scolding himself about this?_

****NCIS****

Settling in behind his new desk in Cybercrimes, Tim is relaxed and feeling confident. He's early so he has time to get acclimated and really set things the way he's comfortable with. The box of his things from upstairs is already here so he can get right to it. As he works to set things up for himself, he unexpectedly finds himself worrying about Abby.

It's been a while since he's heard from her or even thought about her. In fact, ever since she threw that fit three Thursdays ago about his avoiding her, he's not spent a lot of time worried about her or even thinking about talking to her. That day had gone to hell for Tim and Abby's ranting had played a part in that. He'd given her a second chance later that same day – only to find her in the 'love you like I love puppies' mode. And while he hadn't been looking for love with her any more – he also hadn't needed the distraction or her lack of sincerity.

Still he wonders what will happen when _this_ reaches her ears. And there's no doubt in his mind that it will. What's the best route to take on this? He won't let _any_ one hurt Leroy or get between them. So he's got to think this through. Suddenly, programming and cyber searches aren't the foremost thing on Tim's mind

****NCIS****

With the corrected thought process about this finally settled firmly into place, Gibbs' focus turns back to Tim. Instantly, a smile arrives to transform his face into a picture of contentment. This morning had been precious, but so had last night. Those priceless few moments in the kitchen, reaching out for Tim while the younger man was visibly stressed from Tony's confrontation with him and trying to pull himself back together without even realizing his lover _hadn'_t left him alone, had strengthened everything about their relationship, more than sexual intimacy ever could.

And _that's_ off the charts, too. Huffing out a laugh, Gibbs shakes his head at his errant thoughts. Heading into work is NOT the time to let his mind go back_ there_. Pulling into the Navy Yard, he's distracted by the need to provide his identification at the gate before he drives on through, his mind once again, traveling stubbornly back to this morning and his precious time with his lover who already has become comfortable enough with him to hold nothing back. Parking the car now, He turns off the engine. Knowing it's gonna be a hell of a journey; he goes still and allows his mind to travel back:

_He licks and nips the younger man's mouth, pushing his tongue into the sweet, willing warmth. Mentally hanging on to his self-control so as to not to let loose his normal vocal responses, he feels the hunger and lust for Tim more sharply than usual as he takes what he needs while letting his lover take from their dance as well. Those tender, swollen lips are so inviting and irresistible! _

_Tim's tongue languidly dances with his own and this time, there's no aggressor or dominance, merely mutual silent emotion poured out through their kiss and with their touch. Eventually, they have to pull away from each other, both spent and gasping for breath. Somehow, this has become normal for them; expected even. It's as if they can never get enough of each other's lips or dance enough times this way. Every time is as stimulating, enticing and meaningful as their very first had been._

Talking a deep calming breath now, Gibbs blinks a few times to clear his vision as he works to realign his focus with the present.

*****NCIS*****

It's been a far less than typical morning and Tony's already feeling brain fried and physically like someone ran him over with a truck, the biggest one out there. Still, he manages to make it home, shower and change and on his way to work at the decent hour of 0730. Merely thirty minutes late isn't bad. He's done it countless times before.

With traffic at its' usual snail pace of a crawl, Tony's mind has plenty of time to wander. Understandably, it doesn't go far, just back to the weirdly arrogant conversation he'd had with Gibbs earlier. Funny how that one had come back to the _other_ conversation he'd had with him, the one where the guy chewed him a new one over Barrett. To this day, Tony's confused and even still stung by that one. Who does that – what the boss did that night - turn on someone who comes to you to talk? That conversation in his Team Leader's basement had stung for a while. Hell, when Gibbs had reminded him of it this morning, it had smarted all over again, like it just happened yesterday!

Why he's thinking on that instead of the point of the unsatisfactory discussion he just had with Gibbs, Tony's not sure. The older man's pointed reminders do have him thinking though. _Did_ Tony not remember all the snide and less than pleasant remarks, innuendos and insults he'd handed out to the other two agents under him through the years in regard to their private lives? Had he _really_ forgotten playing the_ 'it's my private life and none of your business 'card _when Gibbs had socked it to him about Barrett the first time?

Looking back, it's easy to see why Gibbs would call him out on that one now. He really is being hypocritical! Snickering now in self-depreciation, Tony chastises himself. Had he REALLY even tried to say it hadn't been affecting his work? Wow. Back then he'd had no concept of the distracted state he'd been in, obviously. Now, in hindsight, he vaguely remembers staring at Barrett across the room in the middle of the day with a floor full of people as witnesses. Who could have possibly missed _that_?

He knows it disrupted the way the team operated. That much had been easy to figure out then because the tension in the air the rest of the day and even the next day had been uncomfortable, to say the least. It had created bumps in the road they hadn't needed; especially in the middle of a case. That first day had been the first time McGee had looked truly disappointed in him. It's what caught his attention the most; what had sent him to Gibbs' for that discussion in the first place. Okay, maybe not entirely. But, along with the missing head-slaps, he'd seriously been shaken off his rocker enough to go looking for answers that night.

*****NCIS*****

It's not working. Stubbornly, Gibbs' memories insist on playing out even further, more explicitly. Laying his head back against the head-rest, he smiles as one of the most memorable moments from this morning and the wave of emotional responses he'd felt then, all comes back clearly front and center to his mind now:

_With one last lingering touch over his lover's rear entrance as he removes his fingers, brushing up against Tim's where their hands were still joined in prepping the younger man, Leroy kisses him tenderly, moving with deliberate slowness that leaves no doubt where he's headed. Once last glance at the younger man steals his breath away when the __depth of emotion in those eyes, as Tim gaze at him hungrily, quickens his heart._

_Leaving his lover's eyesight_ _just enough to line up snug behind him while the younger man turns his head and snuggles it up on his shoulder, Leroy wastes no time gently spearing the gorgeous body oh so willingly opening to him, just enough to heat up the moment before continuing on, his self-control pushed to the limit. __The golden aura of pleasure-filled silence that has encompassed them merely serves to heighten their senses through it all. Touches seem more exquisitely tender and meaningful, each look more treasured. __His heart squeezes tighter with emotion every moment spent pushing himself gently in, one breathtakingly gloriously beautiful 'feels so damned good' inch at a time, both of them quietly gasping in subdued awe at the intensity of it all. _

_Leroy's completely within him as the younger man's arm is wrapped up around his neck, their bodies molded together everywhere they touch, their eyes speaking for both of them, locked on each other, saying much more than any words ever could.__ He moves with agonizing slowness, __playing his lover's body like a finely tuned violin, moving gently in perfect union with Tim giving back at every stroke, their rhythm just as soft and sweet now as that first time they traveled this road together_

_Even their thirst for each other is in synch, both of them giving completely and wholly without reservation. Leroy's gently filling the man he's falling in love with so completely, he can literally feel the tremors of emotion running through Tim's body, still snug against his own. Both are breathing heavily as the building pleasure begins to overwhelm and consume them while they climb further and reach further heights beyond normal grasp._

_As Leroy __relishes this moment, t__heir eyes showering each other with awe, unlabeled emotion and tenderness, their shared ecstasy, becomes a priceless memory as their tandem explosions through the stratosphere becomes more out of this world than imaginable. __Knowing it's Tim's favorite place to be; the younger man's absolute favorite way to feel completely connected to the man he cherishes, makes this Leroy's favorite way to make love now too. There's a connection here now on so many levels, there's nothing like it! _

_****SLAM****_

The nearby slamming of a car door drags Gibbs back to the present. Shifting in his seat to better accommodate his body's physical reaction to this vivid walk back through this morning, Gibbs blinks and glances at the time. Crap, he's running late now. Not a good start to the work day. Oh, the hell with it, he thinks as he gets out of his car and heads to the coffee shop. It's been a great morning! What was it he'd felt when he'd first woke up this morning? Oh, right Confirmation. Reaffirmation. Promise. Trust… beautiful shining green orbs filled with desire and adoration, locking on to his_…__God, is it time to go home yet? _

****NCIS*****

Being the first one in to work in the mornings has its' own rewards, Ziva realizes as she settles down at her desk to begin work at 0645. She's had her morning coffee and breakfast and is ready to get busy. It's what she needs to do to distract herself from concentrating too much on what she witnessed last night. Having never seen Tony that worked up about anything, she's not sure what's going on.

But she is sure that it's not her business until and unless Tony makes it her business. As his friend, she hopes he'll let her in. Realistic as she is, however, she' doubts that will happen because she knows her coworker and sees how he operates regarding personal issues that bother him.

****NCIS*****

Shoving everything back behind the curtain that mentally separates work Gibbs from private Gibbs, the Team Leader sighs heavily as he heads back from the coffee shop, his focus struggling to change direction. This is rare for him, all this thinking, coming in late to work and focusing so much on personal issues. But the intensity of what's already there with Tim in conjunction with the heat of the opposing anger from Tony is keeping this in sharper focus than it should be. It's blending into his job before he even steps inside his squad room this morning.

_The opposing anger.__ Yeah, that bone-jarringly angry discussion with Tony hadn't ended particularly well. _Tony might deny it, but he is definitely homophobic. He has already proven that before, with his tasteless jokes about Tim's sex life; jokes that had definitely NOT been funny_. So then why hadn't he, as Team Leader ever stepped in and put a stop to them? _

Sighing heavily now,Gibbs mentally adds that serious wrong committed against Tim onto the pile he's already uncovered, to be sorted out later. His thoughts continue on the same path, as if anxious to sort as much of this out now as possible.

_***********NCIS***********_

_Tuesday. Today's Tuesday. It's been almost three weeks since McGee's been down here; since we've talked. Something's wrong. And he doesn't want me to know about it._

Sighing out loud, Abby turns from staring at her calendar and glances around her lab at her babies. They're all warming up just fine, the room alive with the sounds of their humming. There's no active case at the moment so there's nothing laid out or actively being processed. With some free time on her hands, Abby wraps her arms around herself in one of her self-hugging moments she goes through when she feels insecure about the people in her life. A moment later, she relaxes from that but quickly retreats to her desk in her inner office.

Pulling her feet up to her chair, she settles her chin on her knees and stares vacantly at her monitor. Where had things gone so horribly wrong with McGee? They used to work together so well. He used to tell her everything; albeit reluctantly at times, but nevertheless he'd never been able to hide anything from her for very long without fessing up eventually. It had always been like watching a weeble wobble – falling over with the weight of whatever was bothering him but always getting right back up once he'd gotten it off his chest with her help.

That's gone now. It's been gone since the days before she'd made that scene in the squad room. In fact, that was what had driven her up there to confront him in the first place. But, that day; when Tim had attempted to work with her the very afternoon she'd read him the riot act so publically, he'd been strangely put out by her really good mood. And while that in and of itself wasn't normal, the fact that he's not been back down here since is even more so.

She's a puzzle solver by trade and this is a puzzle. The answer is important on a personal level so she's even more determined than normal to solve it; which says an awful lot. Suddenly, her mission for the day is not job related, but strictly, McGee related.

_*********NCIS*********_

Thinking on it some more, Gibbs can't help but frown. It's ridiculous for DiNozzo to accuse Tim of being a liar just because he said he wasn't gay back with the lotion incident. The truth is that Tim is bi, which isn't the same thing at all. Not to mention, at the time DiNozzo was throwing the accusation around publically enough to embarrass everyone, Tim happened to be in the long stretch of being comfortable dating and having relationships with women.

In any case, gay - straight - bi - celibate, Tim's sexual proclivities are none of DiNozzo's business, or anyone else's for that matter. In fact, it's long overdue that the rule be laid down in stone, no more talking about their sex life anywhere within these walls or on the clock. That's one that should have been a serious line addressed whenever it had been crossed and now that it's come to his attention; albeit only because it's finally affecting him, personally, Gibbs is determined to see it through.

All that aside; he still doesn't understand DiNozzo's attitude towards Tim. The younger of the two is a private person and every single one of them knows this. Quite naturally, Tim doesn't talk about what goes on in the bedroom. Years of pulling shenanigans on the probie who has still never started broadcasting information about his life, should have driven that point home to the Senior Field Agent ages ago.

Yet his discussion with Tony this morning seems to have highlighted the fact that this is not something that's sunk in yet. He can't help but wonder what it will take for that to happen. Hopefully, nothing drastic. Who knows, maybe the heated discussion he'd had with the younger man this morning will help somehow. At this point he can't help but think back on pieces of it:_  
_

"_Ok! What happened to Rule 12? You two didn't just suddenly decide to get together!" _

As those words had hit him earlier, Gibbs hadn't been able to help but flash back to the heart-wrenching confession from Tim that; had he heard it, would have let DiNozzo see just how right he was:

_"I've wanted this for so long. I know that first night was real, but…Thought if I kept you at arm's length; if I refused to let myself get comfortable with you, then you wouldn't be able to find out I wasn't good enough. That you'd realize I was going to be too much work. I thought if I didn't give you the chance to get closer, you'd give up before you found any of that out. I thought if I kept myself busy watching other people already …"_

Hearing those words again as they played out in his mind, had stirred Gibbs heart for Tim anew. That had been a deep moment between them and to this day, he treasures it as well as the show of trust Tim offered with it. But, DiNozzo's next remark had his thoughts moving from there rather quickly.

"_.. So there had to be a break of that rule in there somewhere!"_

Well, Tony was right about that too. Or is he? Rule 12 is 'Never date a co-worker.' Technically, he and Tim have not dated. So, where is the break in the rule? Sighing, Gibbs scrubs his hands over his face. The break is in the _spirit_ of the rule and there's no hiding from that.

_********NCIS********_

_Funny, all of this coming back to him now,_ Tony thinks as he finally makes it to the Navy Yard and gets waved in after a brief glimpse of his id. On the heels of trying to talk some sense into his boss about the very same subject. _The talk with Gibbs. _Yeah, that's not far from his mind either. In fact, maybe if he purposefully rethinks it, it will make more sense to him; settle things more. Parking the car in the employee lot and heading inside, he lets his mind go back:

"_On the clock 2 hours."_

"_What?"_

"_How long Tim and I were … - after…"_

_What are you sayin', Boss?"_

"_You heard me just fine."_

"_So his sudden transfer has nothing to do with the job it's perso…"_

"_That seem like somethin' I'd do, DiNozzo?" Gibbs demands angrily._

"_No. But then again, neither does the two of you shacking up like this!" Tony's defenses are up as he fires back with his own dose of anger._

"_You can't picture it like one of your damned movies, so that makes it not okay with you?"_

"_That's not what I said, Boss! And like I told HIM, I'm NOT a phobic ANYTHING! It's just …this…this….it's not ….RIGHT!"_

_It's impossible to tell who's hurt more by the angry outlashes and there's a moment of heavy silence between them where Tony swears he hears his own heart break. _

"_We have more in common than you ever thought." Gibbs sighs._

"_Huh?_

"_Me. You. We're both hypocrites."_

"_What? Wait, how'd you figure?" Tony's confused as much as he is surprised._

"_You've been sproutin' homophobic crap at Tim ever since he got __**on**__ this team! Think your public announcements haven't made it around? Think I didn't hear talk about the rumor you started about him in his first year, DiNozzo?"_

_Okay, maybe I have, but that do…"_

"_Broken my own rules enough, there's no doubt I fit the bill."_

"_Jenny."_

"_For starters."_

"_Okay. So now what?" Tony asks with genuine confusion. "Where does that leave us?"_

"_On your own time, nowhere near the Navy Yard, you figure out what you're gonna do with what you know."_

"_While we have to break in a new probie."_

"_That all Tim is to you? The probie you already broke in and didn't want to lose because you didn't want to go through the trouble of doin' it again?" Gibbs demands angrily._

"_NO! Well….okay, I'll admit, that might be part of why I'm so pissed at him, but…."_

"_But, what, DiNozzo? Spit it out!"_

"_He's a computer whiz, all right? We need that!"_

"_More like you need someone to use as your sidekick."_

"_That's not fair, Boss."_

"_You sure about that?"_

"_Positive!"_

"_Hmm. Not sure Tim sees it that way. Pretty sure he's never been happy about you invading his private life with all the crude jokes and out of line remarks."_

"_Well, here comes the hypocrite! You never stopped me! Not once! NOW you wanna get on my case about it? Where was this when it was actually going on, Boss?" Tony snipes as he storms from the room, grabs his keys and wallet up._

"_Not one word in the office, DiNozzo!"_

_The boss' firm order from behind him, rings out in the air as he moves, slamming the door behind him on his way out of the apartment._

*****Ding*****

The elevator's alarm that it's reached his destination brings Tony back to the present. Glancing around the squad room as he steps off the box and heads to the team's workspace, he frowns when his eyes fall upon Tim's desk. _That's right. The Geek is gone._

Wow, that sounded hateful even to his own ears! Maybe he _is_ being an ass about this. It may have been a while back, but after thinking about this all morning, he _does_ actually remember the crap he pulled on the younger guy that was over the line about his private life. Gibbs is right about that. Frankly, he's shocked that he hasn't gotten canned over some of it, looking back now. Why hadn't he?

Stowing that question away for a later discussion with the boss when they get back to that question Tony had thrown at him, the Senior Field Agent keeps moving, resetting his focus on the here and now and the mission he's on to fix things with Tim. He knows something's got to be said to smooth over the crappy way things were left between the two of them last night. He may have been drunk, but he remembers enough to know it was a confrontation that could have gone better.

He's amazed with his own ability to fast-track his initial reaction's about face to where he's thinking now. But these guys are his friends, his family and both of them deserve happiness. Hell if anyone does they do; especially Gibbs. The man is no fool and he doesn't love easy, so this has to be as seriously real as it gets. With Tim's penchant for forgiveness, this really isn't all that big of a leap, now that he thinks about it. After all, the boss never was very paternal-like with McGee, beyond a slice of a moment here or there when absolutely necessary.

The fact that they were quick to change things on the team so that neither part of their dynamics were messed with; proves that it's for real. So, if he wants to keep them in his life, Tony's got to get onboard with it and he knows it. What's more he's feeling more open to doing so than his knee-jerk reaction allowed for. Now, his earlier disagreement with the boss is a distant memory. They've had bumpy rides before and they always come up smelling like roses. This time will be no different.

The boss isn't around, so maybe he can squeeze in a minute to go try to make this right with McGee. With a grin, Tony glances at Ziva and tells her he'll be back in ten minutes. Before she can object, he's gone from the squad room, hitting the stairs at a run. After all the talk and time to think about things this morning, he's ready to at least attempt to let this go, so long as he and McGee can shake on that – and agree to give each other some much needed space to process all of this.

******NCIS*******

Sighing heavily as he walks, the silver-haired Senior Agent mentally head slaps himself. He should have admitted to the younger man that as Team Leader, Gibbs bears a lot of the culpability of what they talked about because he never corrected any of it or put a stop to it. He's pretty sure that's a big part of what has Tony so riled up. He'll talk to him later and straighten it out. His Senior Field Agent had a very valid point and that bears following up on, as well.

The question of the hour though, is where exactly did that break of Rule 12 happen? Gibbs has been struggling with that ever since this discussion began. He can't honestly say that just because he didn't act on it until this past weekend, beyond that first night, he and Tim had oh so sweetly kissed and connected, at least for a moment that he's justified in his position with Tony right now. He's not and he knows it because Tony's right. He broke the rule with Tim that first night, the _moment_ he'd connected with Tim at that level. Even now, he remembers it vividly:

_***Flashback***_

"_I'm not judging you, Tim. Not my place to do that when I've been where you are…There's always something about ourselves that we keep locked away from the rest of the world, Tim. …. Nothin' wrong with it. It's all a matter of personal choice and keeping it all private…. You don't have to hide it anymore."_

_"… I need this to be real. I thought I could live in these dreams that have been driving me insane for the past few weeks, but I can't. It's too real but not real enough."_

_"I promise you this is real, …."Have I ever lied to you?...You're afraid to tell me what's really going through that brain of yours. Don't be. I meant what I said, Tim. I'm here for you. Talk to me."_

_"Is this part of 'for starters'? Tim asked so quietly, it was almost a whisper _

_"This is part of wherever you want this to go, Tim." Gibbs promised him as he kissed him gently on the temple. …"_

_***End Flashback***_

Oh, yeah. There's no doubt about it. Rule 12 got broken by Gibbs in those gloriously precious moments that Tim McGee let him in. There's no doubt about that at all.

Tony's objection hadn't stopped there, though His accusation had lit a fuse.

"_... C'mon, Boss. You know exactly what I mean, here! McGee's hoodwinked you! With that baby-faced kid battin' his puppy dog eyes at ya; it wasn't right – him doin' that!"_

The older man is snapped back in time as those words hit him again now in retrospect, the way it really happened sharp and clear in his mind:

There had definitely been NO hoodwinking going on. That much is set in stone. It doesn't matter what _any_ one else believes.

*****NCIS******

Stepping lively off the bottom step and yanking the door to the Cybercrimes Unit open, Tony's fully prepared to attempt to fix things with his probie. It should prove especially easy since Tim's so renowned for not holding grudges. Besides, they've been friends for ages now so they should be able to weather stuff like this, right?

_Wait. If they've been friends, why didn't McGee talk to him about any of this?_ From what Gibbs is trying to make Tony see; the turning his interest from women to guys wasn't sudden at all. In fact, according to the boss, it involved a _lot_ of thinking first. So then why didn't McGee come to him; his older brother of sorts? Surely, he needed someone to talk to?

With these questions filling his head along with a steadily increasing dose of irritation that he hadn't been asked to help Tim sort through it all, Tony's mood has shifted dramatically and so has his willingness to let this go, to be so quick to sort it out without a discussion of any kind. In short, he's not sure he can follow the boss' order on this one.

It's early enough that there aren't but a few Cybercrime geeks around and all of them are already engrossed in their work. Strange as it may be, none of them seem to even be giving Tim's presence a second thought_. _Tony's relieved about this as it gives him the privacy he needs for this talk.

In fact, one look at McGee's serene expression when he sees it a moment later, is all it takes to push Tony into the completely unhappy mode that has him spoiling for a fight. Here he is, spending the last 12 hours plus, struggling to come to terms with all he's found out since yesterday in the squad room and the reality of Tim's leaving the team, to accept it and move on – and the arrogant probie is sitting there on cloud nine like he doesn't have a care in the world? Seriously? From out of nowhere comes a conversation he's had with Tim that hits close to home right now.

***Flashback****

"_I know what's going on in that paranoid little brain of yours, Timmy. You're not the smartest kid in the class anymore and you don't like it."_

_"No, it's not that...It's just, I enjoyed it more when it was just us. Doesn't it bother you, having Barrett's team around?"_

_"My life was a lot simpler before she got here."_

_"How so?"_

_"Gibbs is giving me grief about sleeping with her."_

_"You're sleeping with Special Agent Barrett?"_

_"Catch up, Tim. Whole Navy Yard knows about it."_

_***End Flashback****_

_That what the grin on McGee's face is all about? It's my turn to be made fun of for not being the smartest kid in the class anymore or something? _Before Tony can think about it, the question topmost on his mind at this very minute, spurts out of his mouth as he reaches Tim at his desk.

"What's with the canary eatin' grin, McGee? Think just because I didn't figure things out sooner, that makes me the class dunce; the one who needs to 'catch up' so you've finally got something to laugh at me about?"

Very deliberately, Tim slowly stands to his feet, taking great pains not to draw any extra attention to himself or the persistent, stubborn, field agent standing in front of him attempting to bully him into hashing things out between them right here at work. With his voice as low as he can take it without it being a whisper, Tim gets in the older man's space just enough to keep this between them, allowing his anger to show through his glare, he lets it rip. "I will _not_ talk to you about this...here!"

An embarrassingly long silent moment later, one spent with Tim successfully out-glaring Tony, the older man silently turns on his heels and leaves the same way he came; unannounced and without fanfare. Pounding the stairs with the outpouring of frustration he's feeling, it's not long before he's back on the squad room's level and striding to his desk.

_*****NCIS*****_

Tony's objection hadn't stopped there, though, Gibbs admits to himself as he silently settles in behind his desk with just a nod of greeting in Ziva's direction. The younger man's accusation had lit a fuse.

"_... C'mon, Boss. You know exactly what I mean, here! McGee's hoodwinked you! With that baby-faced kid battin' his puppy dog eyes at ya; it wasn't right – him doin' that!"_

The older man is snapped back in time as those words hit him again now in retrospect, the way it really happened sharp and clear in his mind:

_**"Damn it, Tim! You really believe your safety is an acceptable casualty in this war you insist on having with yourself?"**_

_Tim shook his head in denial without speaking, his eyes once more gluing themselves to the floor in front of his feet._

_"LOOK AT ME!" _

_Tim did as he was told, this time without hesitation._

_"If you didn't want to see where this could go between us; all you had to do is say so! Putting yourself in danger to make the point is unacceptable, do you hear me?"_

_***End Flashback***_

By the time the night was over it had been a whole different ball-game; a new one with plenty of promise for a better tomorrow for both of them. Gibbs smiles softly now, the trust and openness Tim entrusted to him that night, still warming his heart.

"_... Tim!"_

_"Boss?"_

_Gibbs walked up to him and gently cupped his cheek in his palm. "Remember what I said tonight. You're safe now."_

_Tim leaned into the older man's rare demonstration of affection, obviously still very hungry for it._

_Sliding his hand back around Tim's head and down to his neck just under his hair, Gibbs kept his tone gentle as he told him one more thing. "Everything'll work out. Go on to bed."_

_***End Flashback***_

There had definitely been NO hoodwinking going on. That much is set in stone. It doesn't matter what _any_ one else believes. The sound of the stairwell door slamming off in the distance drags him back to the here and now more firmly this time and he sets his attention back to his computer screen while he waits for what's coming.

*****NCIS******

Tony's hit his stride as he passes the divider that blocks his view to the rest of the squad room. He's startled in mid-stride at the sight of the boss back in the squad room, his footsteps faltering visibly. Noting with relief that Gibbs isn't even watching for him, but rather seems engrossed in whatever's on his computer, the younger man takes a deep breath, slips into his chair as inconspicuously as possible and boots up his computer while he waits to hear what's coming. He doesn't have long to wait. Less than a minute goes by before the silence in the air is broken.

"Where the hell ya been, DiNozzo?"


	25. Reality Bites - Part VI

**Author's Notes**: _No intentional Abby bashing here - just having a tiny bit of fun with her._

* * *

For a Tuesday where they're stuck on cold cases on the MCRT, it's as bland of one as they come. Of course, that feeling of nothing out of the ordinary doesn't take into consideration the rocky start to the morning that Tony's had or the roller coaster ride Gibbs' has been. It doesn't even register Ziva's less than settled morning. None of that matters here in the office and that's the way it should be. So, then why do all three of the remaining MCRT members look as if their nerves are stretched so thin, they're ready to snap?

Conversation is nil. The moods are hard to gauge with all three agents holding their silence, as well as their focus on the case on their desk. In fact, it's so quiet; one would not even realize they were even here unless they happened to look at their desks. There's no doubt about it, something is amiss in here.

**_********NCIS******_**

It's 0800 and enroute to his office from the elevator, Leon Vance pauses on the upper walkway as he happens to glance down. Doing a double take, he sees that his MCRT _is_ here and accounted for, despite the utter silence from below that had sparked his attention in the first place. Damn! He can't remember the last time they were this quiet! Changes in personnel on the team are bound to affect them on many levels; that he'd expected. But this? No, Vance never expected the effects to begin to manifest themselves so soon or in this way.

**_*****NCIS******_**

The difference in ninety minutes for the Agency Director is that instead of the remaining MCRT in front of him at 0930, he's got the one just transferred off standing in front of him, still looking very much like one of Gibbs' team members: ramrod straight posture, looking confident, appearing calm and sounding - silent.

Vance chomps down on his toothpick. He's not sure what to do with what he'd heard on his way up to his office over two hours ago that involves this young man. But, now that the job duties for Tim's new posting have been established and there are no questions left regarding the agent's job, there's ample time in which that can be addressed.

**_*****NCIS******_**

Tim stands at parade rest nervously, waiting for the shoe to drop. Vance doesn't seem happy and there's no obvious explanation for it. They've discussed Tim's new position, his new duties and the agency's expectations of him in that spot. It's nothing Tim can't handle and very much like a challenge he's ready for. The man's already expressed confidence in Tim's ability to rise to the occasion, so what's going on?

"Very little goes on in this building that I don't find out about." Vance says sternly, his glare meant to make even the strong crumble.

Tim remains looking steadfastly back at the man in control of his future - and Gibbs'. His stomach's in knots as his over-active imagination screams at him. What's he talking about; the scene with him and Gibbs and the elevator? Gibbs always uses the moving box as his office. Vance knows that! _That's not all he knows! He knows! You are so busted!_

With his heart up in his throat, Tim holds his position like he's seen Gibbs do countless times over the years. The last thing either he or his lover wants or needs is for their relationship off the job to wind up front and center of Leon Vance's desk so he can't afford to so much as flinch now. And that's more difficult than standing at full attention during any of his father's lectures had ever been - and _those_ had been brutal!

Even when he sees Vance bite down harder on the toothpick already clenched in between his teeth, Tim remains frozen in place, his expression as bland as he can manage. He's not going to budge on this. If the man has a question or something he wants to let Tim know he's aware of, then he'll need to spit it out.

Last night with Tony has geared Tim up for this need to resist and years of practice thanks to his father, has sharpened his ability to do so. He's ready. He just wishes whatever's bugging the Director would hurry up and find a voice! Thankfully, it's only a few heartbeats later before the words are heard.

"You weren't down in Cybercrimes an hour and already problems are developing? Hell, you weren't even down there officially at all yet!"

"Sir?" Tim has to get the man to admit to whatever it is he's talking about. There can't be any guessing on this.

"That confrontation you had with your former teammate did not go unnoticed, Agent McGee." Vance chastises him with abject disappointment in his tone.

"Director. It was personal. I took care of it as quickly and as quietly as I could. I'm sorry it happened but I give you my word, it won't happen again." The younger man earnestly vows, mentally wishing he could kick Tony's ass for this.

"Good. You and DiNozzo keep your _personal_ relationship out of the office!" Vance orders firmly.

"Yes, Sir." Tim vows, mentally rolling on the floor with laughter at the thought of his personal relationship being with Tony. _Yeah, like Tony would ever respect him enough to give him the time of day outside of work, much less build a relationship with him! Wait, there's no judgment or censure in Vance's expression! Cool! Funny, but very cool!_

**_*******NCIS******_**

The ringing of Gibbs' desk phone at nearly 1700 hours shatters the tension-filled silence that has dogged them all afternoon, bringing three heads up off their work, instead of just one. Snatching the phone up, Gibbs barks into it grouchily. "Yeah! Gibbs...okay...got it." Setting the phone down, the Team Leader begins his ritual of gearing up, the words not even having to be said.

Wordlessly, Ziva and Tony join him as he clears the squad room, rounding the edge of it toward the front elevator. The day that's nearly over has just been kick-started over that uncomfortable, tension-filled mess as well as extended indefinitely until further notice. There isn't one among them who isn't torn between being thankful the god-awful tension has been snapped and irritated as hell that the day's just been made longer, the likelihood that this call out means someone has died - notwithstanding.

**_*******NCIS******_**

It's 1700 hours on Tuesday and Tim's finally done for the night. It's been a full day with shadowing the soon departing Assistant Head of Cyber Crimes, but fun, too. The faces were a mixture of tenured techs and newbies, all of whom came across as less than thrilled to see Tim among them and even less thrilled to hear the reason for his presence. Not letting any of it bother him, Tim moved on through his day with very little remaining trepidation.

Driving home from work, he's feeling pretty deflated on a personal level. With the team scheduled to work until seven, he's pretty much on his own for the first time since that night he'd foolishly taken himself to that damned club. Fate always seems to throw them a last minute case on nights like this and Tim's too experienced with it to expect anything different. Stuck in traffic, he sighs in resignation as his burn phone lights up and vibrates with the expected incoming text message. He frowns as he picks it up and sees the sadly anticipated words waiting for him there.

_Just caught a case._

Thankful that he'd had the foresight to set himself and Leroy up with these burn phones for staying in touch with each other without being tracked or traced, Tim quickly fires off a response, a soft smile in his eyes at the clandestine and almost romantic feel to this secret channel of communication between the two of them.

_Be careful. Wear a vest please._

Tim laughs at himself now. Gibbs will never agree to _that_ request. He can almost see the look of shock on the older man's face at the mere thought of doing so. Suddenly, the smile is gone from his own expression, as well as his mood. _Leroy would do it! How else will they be able to guarantee they come home to each other? Can Gibbs reconcile the two parts of himself enough to do this? For himself as well as for Tim?_

Quickly he fires off yet another text, this one bolder, more personally revealing, admitting to the man he loves that he's still vulnerable where he's concerned.

_Need to know you're always able to come back at the end of the day, Leroy..._

He'd considered putting _'to me' _in that one, but thought better of it. Gibbs doesn't belong to him and he doesn't want him to think that Tim's tryin to push things beyond where the older man is comfortable within their relationship - at least, not yet. It's much too soon for that.

Just like it's too soon for him to have put _'home'_ in there instead of _'back'. _In his heart, it's all already there and that's what's steering him in the direction he's staying with now. But his concern at suffocating the older man is what's driving him, so he'll take things as slow as he needs to, let Leroy do the changing of the gears at least until things are more cemented with them.

Leroy has already given him the confidence to go with his heart in this relationship and right now his heart is worried enough to have laid out that request. His faith in the older man's promises and genuine feelings he's already laid out for Tim, serve to keep him watching the phone for a reply.

**_*****NCIS******_**

It's strange enough to be the one driving to the crime scene while Ziva is riding shotgun when the boss is riding in the back, but it completely blows Tony's mind when the man begins texting and staring at his phone; a phone he's pulled from a different pocket than his usual phone, for a long minute before texting again!

Exchanging silent glances with Ziva, Tony shrugs his shoulder half-heartedly in feigned bewilderment and then returns his attention to the road. Seeing Ziva continue to watch Gibbs through the side mirror has him nearly chuckling out loud. _God help those guys when Ziva and Abby get wind of what's going on between them. _Tony silently muses.

Tony glances up into the mirror on his visor as his thoughts run wild. Feeling the man's eyes come back on him, he looks again at the boss. Sure enough, the man's already watching him with a glare emanating from his corner of the car. A pair of raised eyebrows is all Tony offers by way of communication before throwing out a half-hearted smile and returning his eyes to the road, his mind digging up what's stuck out at him the most among all that he's heard on this new development between his boss and his former teammate.

"_Not one word in the office, DiNozzo!"_

_"..did you REALLY think how you reacted to finding out about his new relationship with me - wouldn't affect him? ... You hurt Gibbs by handling it like this! And that's not okay!...stay away from Gibbs until you can muzzle that mouth and not say something to hurt him worse!..."_

**_*******NCIS******_**

Abby's emotionally challenging start to the day soon has her antsy for answers. With no fresh case yet, she's got just enough time on her hands to root some of those answers out. The question is who to ask. She can't ask McGee because, well, she's got no business down in Cybercrimes so her appearance there would not go over well. The last time she tried that was way back when Tim was down there the 1st time - and that had only been to take him to lunch.

Boy, those geeks down there are territorial! They'd watched Tim interact with her on one computer issue he'd told her he'd have to solve before they could go and the temperature in the room had dropped twenty degrees in under a minute! Sure it's been years, but some geeks have staying power and memories of an elephant! Besides, Tim's not exactly at the top of her list of people she wants to talk to anyway. He's still simmering over on her '_pissed me off so I'll talk to them next week'_ list.

No, she wants to talk to Tony or Ziva. And that's only if she can't get anything out of Gibbs, of course. The team in general hasn't had a lot of interaction with her lately outside of working on cases and this strain between them is beginning to feel uncomfortable;. Surely, they can't all be pissed at her for that less than positive interaction between herself and Tim almost three weeks ago?

That's it! She's got to know and she's got to know right now! Locking her lab door, she hits the elevator for her ride up to the squad room. Unfortunately, when she gets there, it's empty. That is, empty except for Director Vance, who happens to be just putting his foot down on the first stair, enroute to his office at the top as she rounds the corner headed back to the elevator herself.

"Ms. Scuito? Is there a problem?"

"No Leon. I was just looking for the wonder team."

"Called out."

"Oh. Right. Of course!"

"Although, I'm sure you will be hearing from them as soon as they need your assistance. You probably won't hear your phone from up here."

"Ah, ha. No. You're right. I won't be able to...I'll just head on back downstairs and ...wait."

"Good idea." Leon offers dryly as he stands still to watch her head back down stairs. He's happy this little trip of hers up to this floor didn't result in anything as disruptive as that stunt she pulled a couple of weeks ago. She may not realize it, but he's keeping his eye on her.

**_*****NCIS*****_**

_"...Leroy, please?"_

Gibbs stares at the words looking back at him on his phone. He's shocked. But he shouldn't be. Tim's invested his heart and soul into this relationship. It's only natural for him to be scared that Leroy' won't come home at the end of the day on this job. He's worked this job alongside him long enough to know full well what the risks and dangers are. Truth be told, they should _all_ be wearing vests, _all _the time anyway!

Nobody likes to wear them; they're bulky and distracting but if they do the job, then there's no reason they shouldn't be standard part of their gear every time they leave the building. Yet another blinding truth he's been reminded of since investing himself in this relationship with Tim. It hasn't even been a week yet and he feels like a new person. What else is waiting for him around the corner on this new path, he doesn't know, but he's looking forward to finding out.

Feeling his Senior Field Agent's eyes on him, Gibbs glances up into the man's visor mirror, their eyes meeting there. Surprisingly enough, Tony's response to their silent communication is an atypical rising of his eyebrows and silently returning his attention to his driving. That's a switch. Maybe the guy's taken to heart, their discussion from this morning. Hopefully, anyway.

This time, the silence is definitely golden as with a small smile playing across his face, he sends his response,

**_******NCIS*******_**

It's discouraging to see a silent phone for a solid five minutes after sending the last text. Sighing with resignation, Tim returns his attention to his driving, his thoughts effectively transporting him to a list of ideas for what he and Leroy might do together on their next joint day off. With that exact date unknown at the moment, the list begins to grow endlessly with lots of variables to consider. The rest of his commute home is uneventful and he's made a detour and parked in the grocery store parking lot before he reaches for his phone again. This time, the text waiting for him not only puts a smile back on his face, but broadens it to its' fullest.

_Not leaving you!_

**_******NCIS*******_**

Stowing his phone away, Gibbs joins his team as they climb out of the car quickly. He feels considerably better having sent what reassurance he could to Tim that _nothing_ bad was going to happen while he's working this case. With Tim's heartfelt plea still sounding in his ear, the boss heads to the trunk of the car and dons a vest, ignoring the shocked expressions on the faces of his team members. With a gesture from him, they, too are putting vests on before heading over to the LEO in charge of the scene.

He's relieved that DiNozzo is too stunned to make a smart-assed comment or even complain and he's not surprised that the only reaction from Ziva is a quizzical look in his direction. With a silent huff of laughter, Gibbs refocuses on the scene. Thankfully, this isn't a complicated whodunit or gruesome murder, merely an accidental shooting, with both the victim and the guilty party still present, accounted for and talking. Without any discussion, the trio of agents fall into their grove of getting things done in a coordinated effort.

It turns out to be one of the shorter-lived cases they've had in a long time but not one of them is complaining. In fact, the mood in the car on the way back to the Navy Yard is almost celebratory. Tony's mood has greatly improved and if nothing else, Gibbs is relieved about that. Maybe now they can put all of this personal business from last night and this morning away without further incident or discussion.

"So, Boss? A drink after work ...to celebrate?" The Senior Field Agent asks with obvious high hopes. "I mean, we're gonna get dinner out together anyway, right?"

Sighing, Gibbs looks back at him from the driver's seat. "One round."

"Yes!" Tony does the jubilant fist pump as he looks Ziva's way. "What about you, Ziva?"

"I will join you...IF...you invite McGee as well, Tony." She returns without batting an eye.

"McG...why? He wasn't out here with us tonight! Don't you think that's be mean...rubbing our field agent case in his face while he's still getting used to no longer being one?" Tony indignantly argues.

"I did not think of that." Ziva admits regretfully.

"Yeah? What _were _you thinking about?" Tony snipes back.

"I _thought_ it would be nice for the four of us to get together outside of work. We have not done that in a _very _long time!"

His knee-jerk reaction deflated, Tony takes a calming breath. She has no clue what he's so uptight about and he needs to keep it that way. "You're right. We haven't." Turning to the boss, he puts the ball in his court. "What'd you think, Boss?"

Not sure why he's suddenly the one in the hot seat and hoping it's not for the reason he suspects, Gibbs answers without missing a beat. "There a reason you're not askin' McGee, DiNozzo?"

Tony's expression morphs into that of a deer caught in a headlight. Hearing the boss switch up the name he uses for the computer whiz is throwing him off a little. After all, this morning while they had their talk, the older man kept using the probie's first name, as if he'd suddenly remembered the guy actually had one. And now he's back to his long-standing practice of calling him by his last name? "Ah...well...no, Boss. Guess I'll do that." Almost reluctantly, Tony drags his phone out from his pocket and hits the speed dial number for his former partner.

"Hey, McGee. Guess I've missed ya since I'm talking to your answering machine. Look, ah, the teams' headed out for an after work drink. Thought maybe you'd like to join us? Maybe considerate a 'for old time's sake's kind of thing? Any way...you know where to find us if you feel like joining us. Ok then, Bye."

Without another word between them, they arrive back at work and put the case to bed. It's a productive yet quiet thirty minutes. While he's working, Gibbs' eyes stray over to the empty desk across from him, his expression unreadable. Suddenly, he can't wait to get home.

**_******NCIS*******_**

The unexpected voicemail from Tony on his old MCRT phone has Tim pausing in putting his groceries away once he's home from the store. Listening to the message, he's not sure whether to smile or frown. 'the team' could mean that Leroy's with them, but from the slim number of times over the years he's done that, Tim doubts it.

So, that means that most likely it's just the junior agents below the boss. Frankly, he's shocked to be invited. Probably Ziva's idea. Then again, knowing Tony, it could just be a ploy to get Tim out in public to humiliate him by taunting him to try to out drink Tony or something.

He's not going anywhere _near _Tony in a set up like that. Time to double check. Quickly firing off a text to Ziva, he finishes putting his stuff away as he waits for her to respond.

**_*****NCIS******_**

Ziva's phone is the first to buzz with the alert of an incoming text message. Picking her phone up off her desk, she flips it open and reads the message, laughing out loud as she sends an immediate reply.

"What's so funny, Ziva?" Tony's question is not a surprise.

"McGee wants to know if by _'team'_ having dinner at the pub when we leave here, you do in fact mean _me_ as well, Tony."

"Oh. Wait. Why... yeah, I guess he would want to know that." The Senior Field Agent backpedals, trying desperately to shut down what his big mouth almost laid open.

"Why, Tony is there some reason he would be concerned about it being just you and him? Did you do something to him the other night when you left the diner so angry you did not even finish half of your meal?" She demands to know.

Suddenly, even Gibbs wants to hear what Tony has to say.

**_******NCIS*********_**

Tim's relieved that, just as he expected, Ziva's answer to his message is quick and reassuring. _"I am here too, Please come."_

Sending her a short response he gets back into his car and starts it up again, actually looking forward to spending some time with her away from work. He still considers her to be a good friend and times like this help cement that relationship. Besides, this might help break the ice between him and Tony.

With that thought in mind, and, Tim sends one more text, before putting his car into gear, not wanting to leave his whereabouts a mystery to his lover, should the man be looking for him.

_Drinks with the team..._

Now feeling the disappointment that goes with what he's just sent in the message, Tim's spirits deflate just a little. Still, he heads out, wanting to spend time with his former teammates - well, some of them anyway. Determined to enjoy his time with Ziva and willing to work on things with Tony, he heads to the bedroom for some clean clothes enroute to the shower.

_******NCIS******_

"Nothin' to worry about, Da'vid." Tony grumbles as he deliberately refrains from looking at the boss. He's pretty sure the man's regretting coming out with them now. Not to mention, his cop senses are probably zeroing in on Tony's discomfort here. Mentally kicking himself, the former street cop zips his lips and concentrates on finishing his report.

Across the room, Abby listens from the shadows, unsure of why she feels like she'd be intruding if she were to enter their workspace now. Hearing their plans for the night spurs her into action and she's quick to do an about face, heading back to her own space at a quick pace.

From behind his desk, Gibbs sees her and frowns at his Lab Rat's aborted trip to his squad room. He's not sure what's going on with her, but he's not liking what his gut's telling him. Tossing his pen down on his desk, he gets to his feet and begins to follow her. They need to talk.

His phone buzzing in his pocket distracts him enough that he's returning to his desk without even thinking about it, the realization that it's his burn phone buzzing bringing a small private kind of smile to his face. Without missing a beat, he pulls the phone out of his pocket, flips it open and reads it.

..._ Wish you were gonna be there._

It's all he can do to hold back the laughter at this point. Oh, there's gonna be some interesting vibes in this group tonight, beginning with the shock they'll see on Tim's face no doubt.

Unable to resist the temptation of giving in to his innate curiosity, driven by what h's recently discovered about the boss, Tony lets the question rip. "What's the joke, Boss?"

Several tension-filled heartbeats go by with silence an unhappy guest among them. Finally, just about the time it feels hopelessly gridlocked with whatever problem's simmering underneath the surface, the Team Leader breaks through the tension with a conversational shift too obvious to misunderstand, glancing very briefly at Tony before turning to Ziva to ask:. "This place we're goin' serve decent appetizers?"

_*******NCI********_

Thirty surprisingly quiet minutes later, they're walking into their favorite bar, gravitating toward the booth they usually use when out in a group together. With a surreptitious gesture, Gibbs sends Ziva to the bar after their drinks, cornering Tony at their booth "Somethin' you need to tell me, DiNozzo?"

"About what, Boss?" Tony attempts to play innocent and ignorant, without much success.

"Not gonna drag it outtaya. You got somethin' to say, say it!"

"I've got nothin' Boss. It's all good."

Glaring at his Senior Field Agent who is obviously lying to him, Gibbs goes silent. The younger man's been too quiet for too long on the way over here, making it obvious that something is definitely not 'all good'. But, because Ziva's headed their way, nothing more needs to be said. Besides, he meant what he said, he isn't the type to drag anything out of his agents unless it pertains to a case.

That doesn't change the fact that he's convinced something went down between Tony and Tim at some point today. It's written like ink all over DiNozzo's expression. There's nothing else the man would have to be acting guilty about the minute Tim's name was brought up. Vowing to stay sharp and keep an eye out, there's nothing more he can do about it now.

Besides, if something went down, Tim will tell him. Frowning, Gibbs halts his thoughts on that one. Tim's not a rat, never has been and probably never will be. If something went down between those two, it'll never see the light of day unless someone else aires it. _All the more reason to stay sharp, Probie!_

"Gibbs, you are all right, yes?" Ziva asks with enough genuine concern to draw the Team Leader away from his silent musings and back into the current conversation. Her arrival at the table has gone almost unnoticed because both men are lost in their own thoughts, causing her even more concern.

"Fine, Ziva." He offers her as he types into his phone and puts it away.

"I have already ordered some of those appetizers you mentioned for us, Gibbs." Ziva tosses out there with a knowing smile. Gibbs never admits to being hungry but needs to eat. And the chances are good that if there's food around for everyone, he will partake without even giving it a second thought.

With a small smile of thanks Gibbs accepts his beer and the basket of beer battered shrimp from the waitress. Popping a shrimp into his mouth, he sits back to wait. He's got a feeling things are about to get very interesting. The silence grows thicker and it needs to be broken. They're here to get away from work, but work is just about all he knows with these guys so, he throws out something comfortable for them as an icebreaker.

"Unusual case."

Tony look sharply at him, having difficulty with this side of the boss.

"Did I miss something, Tony? Is that why you are now staring at Gibbs as if he has grown another head?" Ziva wants to know.

"He's probably just shocked to see him out with the team as I am, Ziva." Tim says cheerfully as he greets the group in general while taking his seat next to Ziva, opposite Tony, with Gibbs on Ziva's other side. The sight of Gibbs here with them has sent Tim's heart to the moon. This will definitely be a great night out!

"Oh, look! McGee's found us!" Tony's too cheerful tone is hard on the ears but thankfully, short-lived as Tim dryly answers him back with a straight face.

"You _did _invite me, Tony. Unless I completely missed the sarcasm hidden in the voicemail you left on my phone?" Tim throws back dryly.

"You _were_ invited, McGee. And I for one am _very _happy you are here." Ziva firmly reassures her friend. "We do not see enough of you."

"Back at ya, Ziva. And thank _you_ for inviting me." Tim smiles at her as he gets comfortable, locking eyes with Tony, daring him to make anything of this.

Holding up his hands in mock surrender, the older man pleads no contest in his own way. "Hey, I'm just yankin' your chain, Probie! Matter of fact, first round's on me!"

With a wary look to his smile now, Tim nods and accepts Tony's token version of smoothing things out between them. Wanting more than anything to leave it there, Tim turns his attention to Gibbs, needing to address what he'd said earlier. "Boss, ya know...earlier, when I said..." The words die out in his throat. His lover now, now longer his boss and the loss is still sharp on that level. The fact that no one has called him on still calling the man by that title didn't escape his notice but has set up questions for later.

Gibbs nods silently. He's not pissed about it. Truth be told he's feeling guilty for it. Tim's right. In all the years this team worked side by side and put their lives on the line with each other to back them up, the number of times he publically supported the bonding effort like this, can be counted on one hand. It's yet another reminder of how badly he's shortchanged his people over the years - especially Tim. Without any hesitation, he lets them know he agrees. "Can't deny what's true, McGee."

_*******NCIS********_

Ziva watches as Tim winces with Gibbs' answer. Her mind throws out questions she doesn't have the answers to. Why would Tim react that way? What bothers him about this? And why is there so much tension between Tim and Tony? _Something happened last night between these two - I just know it! But what does that have to do with Gibbs? Does it ?_

"Seem awfully quiet, Ziva." Tim observes quietly as he silently works to accept the older man's response. He knows there's more going on under the surface here now but also knows that right now is not the time to talk to him about it. "Everything okay with you?"

"Everything is fine, McGee." She's quick to answer. But several disquieting heartbeats later, she's speaking again, this time shaking her head before the words even reach the air between them. "No. Actually, I am NOT fine. There is something going on between you and Tony that is not good. And perhaps between the two of you and Gibbs as well from what I see. I care about both of you and I would like to help."

"You can help by staying out of it." Tony replies firmly, his eyes unwavering as they look at her now.

"Tony!" Tim's horrified at the older man's treatment of their friend who's only trying to be there for both of them through what she sees is a problem. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a twenty and tosses it on the table in front of Tony. "Here. Next pitcher's on me - IF you go get it."

"Subtle, McBossy. Real subtle." Tony bites out as he stands to his feet and walks away, leaving Tim's money on the table.

Without touching the money or looking Gibbs' direction, Tim focuses on Ziva. "We're okay.

"_Some_thing is going on or you would not have sent Tony to get our drinks when they deliver them right to our table, McGee. And you _definitely_ would not have paid for them after he has already promised to do so."

"I wanted the chance to talk to you alone for a minute. You said you can see something's wrong. What are you seeing, Ziva?"

"Tony and I stopped at a diner last night to eat dinner. While we were there Tony began doing a lot of thinking. The more thinking he did, the angrier he became. He stormed out angrily without finishing even half of his dinner. And today, there has been a very bad 'feeling' between the two of you." Ziva looks at Gibbs to make this point. "And tonight, that feeling is here with you." She turns her eyes to Tim now.

Tim sighs. He glances at Gibbs, his expression that of uncertainty. He's not sure what to do with this. On the one hand, he's not ready to _out_ them to anyone, not even Ziva. It's pretty damn uncomfortable being _out _to Tony right now as it is. Maybe it's because of Tony's attitude and the crappy way the Senior Field Agent handled it last night. It's possible that last night's confrontation _has_ jaded Tim's idea of how the others will handle the news; how they'll treat him and more importantly, treat the boss. But, it's not a chance he's willing to take.

He's not worried about himself. But his lover's a different story. The man has long since earned their respect and the respect that comes from his position over them and for Tony to do as he did last night, well; Tim's not ready to subject Gibbs to that again. Okay, maybe Ziva's not the one they need to worry about But, letting her in, well, that just puts her in a position where she has a secret to keep that's not hers to share. And neither Abby nor Tony are very good at leaving people alone with whatever it is they're not sharing. Besides, it's like Leroy said - this doesn't belong in the office.

"Tim?" Gibbs quietly pulls him out of his musings, his concern clear in the timbre of his voice.

His own expression as reassuring as he can make it, Tim smiles at the man who's leaned forward around Ziva to look over at him, before picking up his drink and sipping from it.

Her explanation not responded to, Ziva is watching Tim carefully. Actually, now she is watching Gibbs as well, her eyes going back and forth like a ping-pong ball in a challenging game. The pieces are beginning to fall into place for her now. The events of yesterday, including the whole situation with Gibbs and Tim in the elevator, as well as Tony's reaction to that and Tony's burst of anger when he was finished thinking about things last night, added together with this tiny little exchange just now has created a picture in her mind that seems far from possible.

Nevertheless, it's obvious that neither man wants to discuss it with her. As unhappy as that makes her since she considers herself their friend, it is their right to keep their silence and she will respect that. Enough time and attention has been centered on this tonight. They are here to relax and enjoy each other's company. And _that'_s what they should be doing. Ziva smiles. "Do not worry yourself about it, McGee. If you say things are okay between you and Tony, then that is all I need to know.

Relief fills Tim's expression as he genuinely thanks her.. "Thank you, Ziva."

"And you, Gibbs?" Ziva asks with equal concern. "It was ...cold... in the office today."

"Nuthin' to worry about, Ziva."

"That's what I told her." Tony throws in as he joins them at the tale again, his hands full with a tray of drinks he sets down between them.

"Final round." Gibbs reminds them as he nods at the first round of drinks still sitting unfinished in front of them. It's one more round than he'd set down as the rule, but that just means taxi rides home for all of them; their own expense for the evening.

"Yes, Boss."  
"Yes, Boss."  
"Yes, Boss."

**_*****NCIS*****_**

From across the room, a pair of eyes narrow in irritation taking in everything, every nuance, every stiffened movement, every casual move toward relaxation - and every word. A good lip reading ability is being put to the test but thanks to that skill, nothing whatsoever that's going on with the trio in the booth that has once again become a foursome is being missed. Even before the fourth person walked away a short time ago, everything had been seen and understood; their private conversations - not nearly as private as the group thinks.

Now that that person has returned to the group, the lip reading is telling an interesting tale; but the ability to read the expressions is telling more, _much_ more. In fact, at one point, the expression paints a picture that is as unwelcome as is it shocking. But, that can't be right. It _has_ to be something different, misunderstood maybe - just not accurate.

As the group across the way settles in to eat, Abby's wary eyes take a break just long enough for her to sidle up closer, closing the distance by some fifteen feet, yet still remaining off their radar. Or not. The steely blue orbs are circling the room, cautiously, but steadily, the accompanying expression grim. _Time to move!_

**_******NCIS*******_**

They're being watched. He can feel it as they finish their meal in companionable small talk that's been hard won tonight. The minute he tenses up and begins to search the room, the others go quiet and follow his lead. They're investigators, trained to be cautious and a night out together is no different. Coming up empty, it's a good reason to call an end to the evening after a hard day when they all have to work in the morning, anyway.

With the meal and drinks paid for, the foursome head outside, two of them looking for cabs while the other two smirk in humor at their fate. Only Tim and Gibbs refrained from drinking enough to warrant the need for a cab to get home. Tim's not a drinker and Gibbs has been too busy keeping an eye on the others in the wake of the personal revelations going on in their midst.

Tony, Tim and Gibbs put Ziva in a cab and watch it drive away - and are left alone together for the first time since last night. Tony's quick to quietly speak his mind, not nearly drunk enough to be slurring or even unaware of his words. "Listen. Guys...I'm sorry. It's just...gonna take me some time...but I guess so long as you make each other happy and ...don't hurt each other...then I'm happy you found each other."

"Thanks, Tony." Gibbs offers respectfully, his eyes watching carefully.

"Yeah. Thanks. Tony." Tim adds quietly. "I know it's hard to take in. But I promise you it's real."

"I know, Probie. But, don't _you_ forget..." Tony warns.

Tim sighs tiredly as he throws out what he knows Tony's trying to remind him of. "He's been married 4 times, Yeah, I know. You can stop rubbing that in his face now, please."

"Ouch!" Tony winces. "Only lookin' out for ya, man."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine."

"Yeah? How can you be so sure, McGee?"

"Because I'm with the person I trust _most_ in this life, Tony. That's how."

Tony sighs as he glances at the long silent Gibbs, standing by as the younger two hash this out. "Okay then. But, I'm still a phone call away. Either of ya." Tony throws his hand up, hailing the cabbie just sitting there waiting for a fare.

Before they can blink twice, the man is gone, his cab taking him away into the night, leaving Tim and Gibbs alone - at last. Looking softly at Tim, Gibbs' heart is up in his throat after the exchange he's just witnessed. "You meant that." He observes with something akin to awe.

"With everything I am." Tim vows as he looks back at him, but refrains from doing anything else in public. Their conversation is low enough that it's still private but it feels risky enough that he doesn't want to push his luck.

"Let's go home." Gibbs invites with his gravelly tone that he knows ignites Tim's fire.

"Be there in ten." Tim manages to get out as he climbs into his own car, waiting for Gibbs to drive away first.

It's gonna be a hell of a night and neither of them can wait.

**_*********NCIS********_**

Across the street, a silent witness has double-backed to make sure they are in fact all right - only to become shocked at the tender scene that plays out before her eyes. She's happy for them that they've found happiness and with each other because they both deserve happiness but she's shocked just the same.

At least _now_, she understands why her partner's been so upset. He obviously put the pieces together and figured this out last night - and has trying to process it ever since. She's relieved that judging by what she's just seen, he's beginning to come around about it.

**_*******NCIS*******_**

At the opposite end of the street, yet another witness silently takes it all in; every expression, every word. What's kept her watching is seeing Gibbs play silent referee for the past hour instead of leaving them to hash it out like he'd normally do. Combined with the broken feel to her connection to them, she's left realizing something is really hinky with her team and Abby's been determined to figure it out tonight. With the information about where they were going in her arsenal, it's been easy to watch from closely enough to see more than what she sees from them at work. Tonight is definitely an eye opener!

She hadn't had to wait long after Ziva pulled away in her cab, the first of the group to leave. A short minute later and Tony got into a cab on his own, leaving only Tim and Gibbs standing together. And the things she's seen them say to each other? Not possible!

This unexpected and unacceptable turn of events going on with such subtlety that only her lip reading has let her see it, is not right! Her _'straight'_ musketeers should NOT act this way! NONE of this is happening! Timmy's _hers!_ Everybody _knows _that! What the hell kind of game is he playing? Wait a damn minute! NOW that little scene in the squad room a couple of weeks ago makes sense!

_"Tim! Spill it! You look happy. You haven't looked this happy in weeks and you weren't home yesterday or Saturday. Spill."  
"Abby, I'm fine. I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine."  
"I want details, Tim. Who is she? Where'd you meet her?"  
"Need something to do, Abby?" Gibbs groused  
"Gibbs!"  
"Now, Abby." _

**_"Oh, my GOD! He's been keeping this from me! They both have!"_** Abby yells out loud. Nearly hyperventilating from the shock, she fights to get her breathing under control. Watching them drive away separately, yet obviously planning on meeting up, the fury already bubbling up inside, heats up to white-hot. Forcing herself to take calming breaths, she tries to reason it out. He's just confused. I have to fix this! I _can_ fix this!"


	26. Reality Bites, Part VII

**A/N:** _A very long night of giving and receiving –and giving back for our couple.  
A deeper layer of the onion we call Gibbs peeled back here._  
_  
Just a touch of A/U for Ziva (if you blink, you'll miss it)  
Bring a fan. Bring 2_

* * *

_"Let's go home."  
"Be there in ten." _

_**Five** minutes..._.last stop light before Leroy's house, just two blocks to go...

_**Six** ..._pulling into the driveway, _wait shouldn't the older man's car be in the driveway already? Why isn't he here yet?_

_**Seven** ..._ throwing his car in park and killing the engine, stepping out and locking it up, his eyes already finding their way to the door of the house. _Thank goodness he leaves the door unlocked unless we're both inside!_

_**Eight** ..._ sprinting up the walk to the porch, his hand on the door as he literally falls into it, landing on the other side when it's opened from the inside. Out of breath and off balance, he misses that fact as he closes the door behind himself and smiles anyway as he huffs out tiredly, "Nine minutes! Now where is h...?"

"What took you so long?" His lover's warm breath caresses his neck and sends shivers down his spine as his gravelly voice jolts Tim's heart, causing it to miss a few beats.

"Breathe, Tim." Leroy encourages him with just a hint of a smile as he reaches out to hold him up. He meant surprising the younger man to be in fun. But when it becomes obvious a split second later that Tim's breathing has faltered, it's no longer funny. He's relieved a mere heartbeat later when Tim's breath comes back forcefully in a rush.

In a moment of adrenaline-fed emotion from his genuinely scared lover, suddenly the younger man is pulling away while he explodes. "God, _Leroy, don't do that!"_

"Wasn't tryin' to scare ya, Tim." The older man apologizes sincerely as he pulls him in for a calming embrace.

Tim wordlessly nods into the older man's chest in understanding as he works to get his breathing back under control.

"Expected ya coupla minutes ago." The older man explains. "Thought I'd surprise you."

"Ha." Tim huffs out tiredly against his lover's chest. "I'm... lucky... I didn't get ...a speeding ticket... on the way ...as it is."

Leroy smirks at the reminder that the differences in their driving is a subject and an ability that they will always differ on - good-naturedly. He's relieved that Tim is talking again already but a little disappointed when the younger man withdraws from his embrace, a reluctant smile on his face. There's no more anger radiating from him, though, so at least that's been resolved, just as he'd known it would be.

Holding onto the wall with one hand, Tim toes off his shoes and tosses them by the door where the shoes are kept. Without wasting any more energy being angry about the scare he'd inadvertently been put through, or talking, he turns to face the older man, silently watching him for a minute, unsure where to go from here. Losing his breath for a time doesn't happen very often and it's thrown him off.

"You all right?" Leroy worries now as he steps closer, one strong capable yet oh so tender hand immediately reaching out to card the younger man's hair.

Tim nods. "Yeah." Usually quick to lean into his lover's touch when Leroy does this to his hair, tonight, Tim doesn't react that way. His libido has cooled and his thoughts have taken advantage of the time to run full-speed ahead. Suddenly, the events of the day seem to catch up to him and he slows down, his hands stop moving in his lover's direction.

Leroy didn't miss the moment Tim's mind shifted away from the all-out make out session they'd been headed for, into a contemplative seriousness that begs for a little time to think. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that the younger man is still trying to process what happened at dinner tonight. Without words, he encourages Tim to walk with him to the living room and together they get comfortable sitting side by side on the couch.

Wanting to show him once again, that he's capable of being there for him in times like this, Leroy gives him a few minutes to think but then he reaches up and caresses Tim's cheek along his ear, quietly encouraging him to speak. "Talk to me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to kill the mood" Tim worries with a look of regret in Leroy's direction.

"You haven't." His lover promises with enough hunger in his tone to prove he's being honest.

Tim smiles softly. A moment later his smile has turned upside down but he remains mum as he gazes distantly over Leroy's shoulder.

"Let it out." Leroy insists, his tone still quiet and encouraging "Can't be Tony. You've already given him a free pass for last night."

Tim shakes his head. "I'm not c_ompletely _convinced, Leroy, but I do know that when Tony says he's sorry, he means it. Not gonna stop watching our backs around him for a while yet, but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt - until he gives me a reason not to."

The older man nods. That explains the tight look to his lover's smile when he'd accepted the Senior Field Agent's apology earlier. And it opens up the door for the question he's been wanting answered for a few hours now. "You ever gonna tell me what went on between you two today that I don't know about? Tony's been lookin' guiltier than a cheatin' card player caught with a stacked deck all day."

Another frown slides into place on Tim's face. "It's no big deal. Just Tony being Tony. But that is what I was thinking about."

Again, Leroy offers a nod of acceptance. This is as close to the real answer as Tim's going to let him get. He can live with that without discussing it any further so long as it doesn't happen anymore. He chooses his words carefully and keeps the tone of his request serious. "Happens again, you'll tell me about it?"

"Okay." Tim concedes with a nod of his own. It's a compromise he can live with. This way he's no rat and Tim's got carte blanche to lay it out there if Tony slides back into the crap he pulled last night and this morning.

Noticing the time slipping away from them, Tim sighs. He lets himself look over at his lover again, this time his heart in his eyes as he worries that the night's going to slip away from them before they've had the time to spend it together the way they wanted to.

Gently pulling the younger man to him, Leroy wraps an arm around his shoulder and together they just bask in the moment of cuddling without pressure. As much as he'd like to make love to him right now, as badly as he'd been looking forward to it back at the diner, this relationship has so much more going into it, that he won't rush anything just for physical gratification. Shannon taught him that a long time ago and Tim has shown him that it's the same for him, as well. They both have way too many layers that make up who they are as individuals, not to take the time to peel some of them back when the time is right, like now.

Times like these when emotions are running a little off, slow, comforting and secure counts for something. Tim is too precious to him to do anything else right now, except show him that he can come to him about anything. After all these years of Tim's not believing that, it's a part of this that Leroy wants fixed between them firmly and without hesitation. If that's not fixed, they don't have much of a foundation supporting this relationship and this former Marine won't handle things wrong this time around, at least, not if he can help it.

Enjoying this time of just cuddling with Leroy on the couch, as the older man's arm securely wraps around him, Tim lays his head back against the back of the couch and basks in the moment., closing his eyes and shifting even closer to Leroy without conscious thought. Countless minutes later, he breaks the spell, quietly speaking his mind, his eyes opening as he moves his head to look at his lover. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" Leroy asks in confusion as his free hand goes back to carding Tim's hair.

"I guess you have no idea how reassuring your text was." Tim replies wryly, a soft appreciative smile coming into his features now, this time leaning into his lover's attention.

"I think I do." Leroy replies seriously as he gazes back at him. "Thank _you_."

"For what?" Tim's tone and expression both speak of his own bewilderment.

"Vests." Leroy answers without missing a beat, the quiet seriousness in his voice leaving no room for doubt that this is coming from his heart. "From now on."

"Thank _you_." Tim accepts the man's vow for the promise that it is, his own breath less than steady. After all, this is a huge step for the older man and his lover is well aware of it. More than that, he respects it and treasures it. Almost on their own, Tim's fingers begin small trails up and down Leroy's arms as if signaling that the time for serious conversation has passed.

Hearing the relief and genuine appreciation in Tim's tone and feeling the stirrings of want underneath the younger man's caress spurs Leroy into action. Suddenly, he can't wait any longer to reaffirm for each other what they have. "C'mere?" He huskily invites, his eyes leaving no doubt he's hungry and not for food. At Tim's tiny nod, Leroy lowers his mouth to the one waiting for him, the younger man's lips already slightly parted in breathless anticipation, his own eyes darkening with a matching hunger. Instantly, two mouths mingle together into a dance that's soon one of epic proportions. Tongues tangle and spar before pulling back to search, learn and taste each other's warm caverns. His impatient hands begin to work quickly yet ineffectively at trying to remove the clothing that's serving as a barrier between them and what they want; the touch of Tim's warm, beautiful skin under them.

Tim's arm reaches up as he moves to lay completely out on the couch, to pull Leroy closer, his other arm wrapping itself around his lover's waist to pull him closer there as well. Intimately, he's been set free from his inhibitions; consequently, he's openly responsive and even some times the one doing the initiating. Somewhere in the back of his mind he's picked up on Leroy's cues that he's perfectly okay with that. It's an exhilarating feeling and he's just going with it, moment by moment

Mentally, Leroy's smiling at Tim's openness and his unmasked desires. It's a complete turn-on and without hesitation, he, too lets loose of any thoughts beyond this moment with the young man that's quickly filled his soul with a completeness he'd thought he'd never find again. His hand stops worrying about Tim's clothes and goes to stroke the younger man's hair, kissing him more passionately as he deliberately stokes the fire.

Because they both need some sleep, Tim's in too much of a hurry to waste a single minute and the next has him working on the same goal the older man had on his mind a moment ago, his hands trying to remove the older man's double layer of shirt he always wears, in an effort to get it over the man's head and off his shoulders. He wants to make every moment of this time they have tonight count. Unfortunately, the shirt's not making much progress.

A warm, sexy chuckle sounds in the air, along with a teasing response as Leroy pulls back to look into the younger man's eyes, his own sparkling with laughter. "Let me ..."

The combination of those gorgeous blue eyes looking at him and the words spoken in that voice that pulls at him every time he hears it, has a bolt of pure desire rushing through him and all thoughts of hurrying going out the window with Tim's eyes darkening even more hungrily as he replies in a voice that leaves no doubt just how hot the fire is already burning. "Piece... by... piece."

With eyebrows marching up to his hairline in surprise, Leroy grins. He stands to his feet, gives Tim a hand up and scorches him with a soul-searing kiss that renders them both breathless in the end, gentle hands wrapped around the younger man's had pulling him in. With small breaths, he suddenly steps back and urges them toward the next step. "I'll lock up - you go...three minutes!"

Tim laughs breathlessly out loud at the gruff warning. He can get everything ready in that time After all, he's got some stuff stashed here where it merely looks like it belongs here, for times such as these with Leroy. _Three minutes? He can do a lot in three minutes!_

_*********NCIS***********_

She parks outside his apartment, watching him leave his cab and head inside. Giving him just five minutes, she locks up her car and heads in after him. He's got a lot on his mind and is still working through it, as made obvious by the fact that he wasn't very attentive to his surroundings when he got out of the car. If he had been, he'd have noticed her by now. That worries her.

Knocking on his door a minute later, she's not surprised that he opens it with a wary expression on his face. "Ziva?"

"I think we need to talk, Tony." She quietly offers.

"Ziva, it's late." He leans against the doorframe, not yet letting her in.

"Yes, and you are not tired because you have a lot on your mind. So, talk to me." She insists firmly.

"About what?" He doesn't move while he questions her, his crankiness a testament to his truly having a lot on his mind.

"Tony. I saw everything." She tells him in an even quieter tone of voice.

Tony blinks as he half-stumbles back enough to let her inside, making sure to close the door and lock it behind her. "What are you talking about?"

"At the restaurant tonight. I came back. I saw everything; the careful way the three of you spoke; the way you looked at them just before you got into your cab; the way they looked at each _other_ when you left...the way they _spoke_ to each _other_ after, the way they _looked _at each other..."

"So you put two and two together and..."

"And I am here." Ziva cuts to the chase. "I know this is what your mind put the pieces together about last night. It is why you were so upset you rushed out of the diner, yes? But, I would like to know why that is."

"Why it hit my _'super pissed off'_ button?" He asks with self-mockery. He shakes his head as he paces back in forth in front of his fish. "You're good, Da'vid! You're really good! I'll give you that much. But..."

"I am also your friend, Tony. And I know when you need to talk. Please...I do not wish to work where it is ...cold... between you and Gibbs."

Tony begins pacing as his walls come down in her hands. "I just...it's Gibbs, Ziva! Gibbs! You know, straight - flirts with women - hell, marries 'em if they're redheads and don't turn out to be suspects! I just don't..._get_ it!"

"That is not the only reason this bothers you so much. You are well aware that people can change. That is what makes this 'bi-sexual' work for people, yes? What is the real reason you are so upset that they have found each other?" She pushes uncaring if she's used any words wrong at this point. It's more important that Tony understands what she's trying to say.

"No. You're right. It's probie." PROBIE! You know, _'supposed to be 'straight 'I'm not gay' Probie?"_ Tony exclaims. "But, I'm trying _really _hard here, to accept it and be okay with it, ya know? It's like I told them tonight, I _am_ working on it. I know that as long as they don't hurt each other, I have to suck it up and figure out how to be there for them."

"Tony. Have either of them ever once stuck their nose into your relationships?" Ziva wants to know.

"Barrett." Tony fires back, finally standing still for a moment.

"_She_...does not count." Ziva retorts without missing a beat.

"Then no. They haven't." Tony admits. "But, then again, none of my relationships have ever included a teammate. - or the boss!"

"Have you spoken to Ducky about this? Perhaps he could help you understand."

Tony flops down on the couch with defeat "Ha-ha. Oh, yeah! I _definitely_ spoke to Ducky!" He mutters.

"What did you do?" She asks in concern.

"I yelled at him, Ziva." He admits guiltily.

She shakes her head at him in abject disappointment. "Oh, Tony."

_********NCI*********_

A trip to the head with some extra prep time and Tim's ready to set the mood, his romantic side happily coming out to play as he moves around. From their hiding place he pulls out six battery operated LED candles and sets them about the room, turning off the other lights along the way. Once he's done that, his next step is to close the curtains against any possibilities of peeping toms with spyware. He seriously doubts that Tony will do anything like that but his years of training and searching for such perps in their cases has set his mind up to think of this without any effort, albeit briefly.

Pulling the bed covers down to the end of the bed, he folds them down completely out of the way and turns his attention to the pillows, propping them up in their place. In no time at all, the room is cozy, softly illuminated and inviting, setting the mood just right for what Tim already knows will be a sensual experience - now made all that much more alluring for them. A shiver of sensual hunger courses through him as he takes a seat in the chair that faces the door.

He's mentally picturing just how Leroy might divest him of his clothes. He knows his lover enjoys undressing him and it's equally enthralling and seductive to be undressed by him. It always serves to turn up the heat on things between them. But it also speeds up Tim's first round of fireworks and the young man is still trying to work on bettering himself when it comes to that. He's just not sure there's been any improvement yet. It's the only less than bright spot in this relationship and it doesn't see the light of day very often, except in moments like the ones coming up.

With the promise to do the undressing all the way around this time, Leroy will be pulling double duty, while Tim will be at his mercy. _God, please don't let me ruin this for either of us! _Tim's breathing is already tripping slightly at the mental images that are in turn, sending all the right signals to the rest of his body, the tension building with the wait. _Calm down, Tim. Don't let it build before he's even started! Calm down!_

He hears his lover's breathing as he reaches the other side of the bedroom door and it quickens his pulse. Sure enough, Leroy steps into the doorway, his gorgeous blue eyes immediately finding Tim as they lay his hunger and desire bare for the younger man to see, Tim can't help but think: _Life doesn't get much better than this!_

_*******NCIS**********_

_"He's just confused. I have to fix this! I can fix this!" _

Abby's fuming mad and restless which is not a good combination for finding sleep. In fact, she's not even attempting to go to bed. Instead, she's desperately combing through her contacts to find some help. She's on a mission and no one and nothing will stop her. Timmy is as straight as they come and nobody's gonna mess with that!

On top of that, her mind is boggled at the idea that her Silver Haired Fox is anything but straight. She just doesn't understand how any of this happened. Worse, she's completely unsure what to do about it. Wait; there is someone she can talk to about this! Ducky!

Yanking out her cell phone, she hits the speed dial number for him. "Ducky! I need your help! We gotta act fast! ..."

*******NCIS**********

"..._There's no time to waste!"_

As the super excited Lab Rat's loud prattle winds down, the elderly M.E. who's trying to get some sleep is finally able to grasp that she's not excited so much as she is upset. "Abigail, my dear. What seems to be the problem? Is someone injured?"

"_Well, no. I mean, not physically...but, Ducky..."_

"Please, Abby. It's late. If no one is injured and my medical assistance is not required, than whatever it is can certainly wait until the morning."

"_Yeah. Okay. Good night, Ducky."_

"Good night, my dear. Remember, I will gladly help in whatever way I can - in the morning."

"_Right. G'night."_

Ducky ends the call and works to get himself comfortable in bed once again. He contemplates turning the ringer off on his cell phone and taking his house phone off the hook. _Nah. He'll just pray that there are no more problems at least until the morning._

_*********NCIS***********_

On the threshold of his bedroom, Leroy stops to stare at the beautiful sight before him. Siting in the chair, in the sensual shadows, boldly waiting for him to make good on his promise to undress him, his lover patiently meets and holds his gaze; their words to each other from just moments ago, sparking the tenders that are fuel to the fire between them.

"_Let me."  
_"_Piece... by... piece."_

_Piece by piece is right! _A shudder rips through the older man as heat surges through his veins, nearly shredding the last remnant of his determination to take this slow, when their eyes find each other in the soft glowing light. With a sultry smile of his own, Leroy steps forward in Tim's direction, the words from earlier on his mind, igniting his desire to join with this gorgeous man before him.

With Tim's rumpled hair and soft, full lips swollen from their previous kiss and his sparkling hungry eyes watching him with so much emotion shining through right now that it's impossible to miss how much this time means to him, his lover has never looked more beautiful. It's all Leroy can do to hold back a moan of lust as his eyes drink in every detail, just barely managing the nearly impossible task of stemming the tide of his own matching hunger as it heats up.

Tim silently rises to his feet in one smooth motion, desire pouring out of every pore on his being, his hands already coming up of their own volition, eager to peel back the layers of his lover's clothing and let his hands feel the older man's beautiful body under them, completely forgetting Leroy's wish to do it all for the both of them. With the glowing light adding just the right sensual feel to anticipation of being undressed by those strong yet tender hands, his breathing hitches momentarily, his nostrils flaring as they take in the scent that is all Leroy- sawdust and old spice as his hard, leaking member swells in abject anticipation and desire.

Unwilling to break the magic, the silver-haired one smiles hungrily without speaking as he slides his hands up the younger man's chest over the soft fabric and slowly slips one small stubborn button out of the hole before moving his hands down to the next one. With their eyes locked on each other, bathed in matching desire, warmth and anticipation, there's a delicious tension building between them that nearly sparkles tangibly in the air while Leroy works silently to do likewise to the rest of the buttons, running his hands appreciatively up his lover's chest once he's done. He spreads the shirt wide revealing the younger man's bare chest. With a look of pure desire, the older man slips the shirt off Tim's shoulders, the fabric framing those broad shoulders until it slides off the rest of the way and drops to the floor, no longer a barrier between them.

He feels his lover react to him in the way his breathing quickens and his body begins to tremble, feels his own pulses jump and senses his need to seize the moment he's been given. Unable to resist, the older man runs his hands over Tim's chest again, feeling the heat of his bare skin under his hands. With a heated look, Leroy bends down and tenderly kisses him in a trail that brings him back up the younger man's neck, on up to his ear_, _searing his lover in every spot while his hands lock around Tim's waist, anchoring him at the same time he speaks next. "No touching."

As a shudder of anticipation rips through Tim, he bites back a moan of sensual hunger, wanting whatever comes next with Leroy at the helm of this journey. They haven't added that directive to their lovemaking before and it's pouring gasoline on the already lit fire in his blood. Panting, he keeps his eyes glued to his lover's, darkened and hungry, pupils dilated with his arousal, enjoying every second of this.

Dipping in for a kiss, Leroy immediately feels a wave of lust roar through him as he's tasting his lover's sweet nectar. Bringing one hand up, he tenderly pulls Tim's head closer, melding their mouths together even tighter as he turns up the heat of the moment, drinking from it, all that the younger man is giving.

Tim can't breathe as he feels a jolt of electricity run up and down his spine when his lover pulls him in closer and locks his mouth firmly on his, the older man's tongue searching and teasing, sensual and so arousing and breathtaking, he wants to stay here, locked with Leroy forever. Needing to catch his breath, however, Tim pulls back from the kiss, his hands restlessly opening and closing, desperate to hold something, as the wave of want roars through his veins. The sensual smile he offers his lover as his heart beats wildly in his chest now, sets things in motion once more as strong, calloused, yet gentle hands slide over Tim's chest once more.

Seeing the way Tim's fighting the urge to reach out and touch him, Leroy distracts him with another kiss while he very slowly moves his hands down and works the zipper on his lover's jeans down, a teasing smile on his face as he takes his time releasing the pressure on the young man's straining erection without touching it. Smiling slyly at Tim, he ignores the obvious and brings his hands back up to the young man's waist. Leroy immediately begins working at the belt until it releases. He gazes into those gorgeous green orbs watching him with unmistakable intensity and desire, wonder and care and it nearly stops his heart

Tim's skin is flush and hot, his achingly hard and throbbing member, already leaking pre-cum and straining in the confines of his boxer briefs begging to bury itself in something warm and tight while his palms itch to reach out and touch his lover's warm skin only adds fuel to the fire that's beginning to rage so hot, a sensual moan is ripped from this throat.

His own breathing becoming unsteady as the rush of desire courses through him, Leroy nearly loses it at the sound of Tim's moan as it electrifies his already lit fire. Biting down hard on his own reaction, he keeps his eyes on the beautiful man before him, stepping closer and slowly sinking down on his haunches, smiling with amusement, as his lover's eyes grow wide with surprise. Gently he pushes first one, then the other leg of Tim's pants down the rest of the way down his long legs, stopping when the belt on the waist, reaches the floor.

Without a second thought, Leroy reaches out and wraps one hand snugly on Tim's now detectibly naked hip where it rises just above the waistband of his briefs, as his other hand carefully lifts first one of Tim's feet and then the other, deliberately removing the sock without tickling the foot and placing each one back down outside the pant leg. All that's left once his lover's, carefully stepped out of his pants that have dropped around his ankles, is those smokey gray boxer briefs Tim loves to wear for the sake of how enjoyable it is to be taken out of them at the end of the day.

Tossing the discarded clothing out of the way, Leroy raises back upright once more. What he sees before him now steals his breath away. There's no doubt his lover's more than ready for him. Completely unaware of just how beautiful he looks right now, Tim's frozen in time, his eyes, bright green oceans of pure unadulterated desire and anticipation while the sound of his fractured, unsteady breathing fills the air, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as they obey the order not to touch Leroy, leaving no doubt the effect being undressed this way is having on him.

The younger man's eyes remain drawn to those of his lover's - those oceans of blue now darkened with desire. Trembling with a need that had been steadily climbing for the past few minutes, he stares unabashedly; drinking in the bottomless hunger and anticipation in Leroy's eyes as they hold his own without wavering.

Deliberately locking his gaze onto those of his completely enraptured lover, Leroy licks his lips before returning his heated gaze to what's waiting for him on the other side of those briefs. Tim's rod is already obviously interested and it's all Leroy can do to keep his hands off. His fingers itch to wrap themselves around what's waiting for him just inches away and before too long, his self-control slips away; his fingers moving as they spread out and close over Tim's cloth covered full flesh, feeling the weight even as it continues growing and thickening with unmistakable abject interest.

Tim's eyes glaze and close, his breathing ragged and harsh as he arches, pressing himself into the older man's hand without conscious thought or effort, a soft moan escaping his lips from the indescribable wave of pure pleasure intensifying with every stroke of Leroy's thumb. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows he won't last much longer without climaxing so hard he'll be seeing stars. Right now, however, he's too caught up in the moment, high on endorphins and wanting very much to soar into the stratosphere or at the very least bury himself inside his lover's hot tight channel that he almost can't breathe from the force of restraining himself.

Leroy watches as his thumb moves against the fabric, caressing Tim's length, seeing it swell even more beneath his attention, the feel of soft flesh, responding to his touch sending a wave of pure lust straight to his own neglected rod, electrified through the sounds of Tim's guttural response and obvious ache for release. With his own lust roaring in his veins, Leroy draws Tim in for another arousing kiss, their mouths melded together hotly; both desperate to drink from each other, his hand still cupping Tim intimately.

Knowing Tim is watching his every move, Leroy forces himself to pull back from their kiss and turn his attention to his own shirt, while his eyes remain on Tim, alternating between the younger man's beautiful eyes and the unmistakable evidence of his desire for the older man. Painstakingly slow in his movements, the silver haired man turns up the heat by locking gazes once more with the owner of those hunger filled beautiful orbs of green that haven't left his own as he lifts both his polo and t-shirts over his head. When the shirts are dropped behind him and his hands are free once more, he swiftly brings them back down, framing his lover's face as he leans in to kiss him. As their lips meet and the dance begins in earnest, one of Leroy's hands immediately moves to rid the younger man of his boxer briefs, moving first one side down off his hips and beautifully rounded buttock, then the other, back and forth, inch by inch as more and more of smooth, skin is revealed, spurring the older man on, turning up the heat of their mating tongues.

The sudden wisp of cool air across Tim's hip as his boxer briefs are shifted away from him on one side but inadvertently pulled closer on the other, has him biting his tongue to keep from moaning again as the wave of heightened pleasure sends tingles up and down his spine.

Tim's lips are so sweet and his tongue so warm, sharing small breaths with him is breathtakingly hot. Leroy lets his lips and tongue travel over the tempting jaw line of his lover as he works to free the young man the rest of the way from the last of his clothing, feeling the tension building within Tim with every moment that goes by.

When the fabric moves down more, this time, connecting with his pulsing muscle, Tim feels his knees grow weak as it throbs almost painfully with the need for release. Leroy's arms tighten around him, drawing his attention back with another kiss, this one slow, deep and endless.

Leroy nearly moans in raw need as his eyes take in their fill when the last barrier to Tim's bare skin is gone. The young man in all his nakedness is gorgeous, trim, fit and so attractive, it steals his breath away at the same time that it incinerates his control, stoking his inner fires so hot the older man feels like he's being scorched. His own rod is so hard and full, it's all he can do to rein in his raging need to bury himself deep inside Tim already. Taking a deep breath, he raggedly lets it out and deliberately returns his focus to his lover's mouth once more, this time gently inviting him back to dance, his hands wrapping themselves around Tim's back, pulling him closer and holding him there.

Hungry for more, Tim raises his head and finds that Leroy's mouth reclaiming his. He freely answers the invitation without hesitation, treating himself to an endlessly gratifying taste of his lover's sweet mouth, though quick to turn up the heat under both their fires by ravishing Leroy's mouth now, voraciously questing for more.. His hands reach out to wrap around the older man's waist once again as he momentarily forsakes the 'no touching' request and all is right with his world.

Breathing raggedly, Leroy forces himself to pull back, his eyes locked on those of his lover as he slows things down for a minute. Letting them bask in the flames of hunger while, he unbuckles his own belt, letting his pants fall to the carpet on their own in one fell swoop. He can't stop the sensuous smile that graces his expression when his lover's eyes take in his every move and turn even warmer with desire.

Tim's not sure how much longer he can last. This undressing is quickly sending him to the edge, just as he'd suspected it would. As he watched Leroy begin to undress several heat beats ago, the pants being stripped away first, he couldn't help but feel the rush of pure lust that surged through him, blocking out everything except the movements of his lover standing just two feet in front of him. He saw the older man smile at him in that warm, sensual way that had his toes curling into the carpet and it went directly to his hard, dripping rod. It's part of the reason he fought this so hard; knowing he'd have a hard time not cumming too soon. Closing his eyes in frustration now, Tim closes his hands at his sides into fists. If he keeps looking at his beautiful lover in all his naked glory he won't last another minute. He can barely hold back what's building up from within as it is, already feels it as his balls begin drawing up tight into his body. It's too intensely pleasurable and overwhelming to stop now. But he has to slow this train down, for both their sakes. It's too soon to lose it. He hasn't even had time to give back yet. Trembling already with the effort not to let go, Tim closes his eyes even tighter, his hands continuing to open and close with tension,

Leroy cups his obviously concerned lover's his hands again, his voice thick with emotion and desire as he speaks into his ear, "Just let go, remember?" Reminding Tim of the conversation they'd had about this very problem.

The timbre of his lover's voice and the memory of that quiet talk, hits Tim in the heart as he opens his eyes, to find empty space in front of him where Leroy had just stood. Suddenly, two strong hands began to massage his shoulders from behind just as a seductive mouth finds the juncture of his throat where it meets his shoulder, nibbling him there. "Mmmmm." Tim moans contentedly as he let his head fall to his chest, his heart pounding with the realization that life is indeed beautiful, exciting and fulfilling with Leroy by his side.

"Like that?" Leroy asks huskily as he moves his hands around to Tim's nipples and begins teasing them.

"Oh, yeah.' Tim groans as he raises his head back up and pushes his nipples further into his lover's hands, his hands obediently clenched at his sides once more.

Leroy silently turns Tim around and lowers his head to take one of the young man's nipples into his mouth and suckle it while his hands continue to blaze a heated trail across Tim's navel and waist while deliberately avoiding his obviously straining and ready rod. Almost as if he's attempting to divert Tim's attention from his touch, Leroy's head raises back up long enough to quietly ask a question he wants answered, his tone low yet serious while his hands keep touching. "Think you can let go now?"

"Oooh.. Yeah...Yes, I can. Ooh, .feels... sooo good." Tim murmurs throatily as he squirms further into the other man's touch. "Wanna touch you Leroy. Hold you."

With a whispered. "Not yet." in his ear for a response, Leroy lowers himself to his knees, locks gazes with the younger man and rocks his world with the quiet words that come out of his mouth next. "Want you to fly first."

Before he even has time to react to that, his lover oh so sweetly, blows the first of several puffs of air across the tip of Tim's already pulsing rod. It's more than the younger man can handle without verbal response and his reaction is beyond his control now, "Oh, God! Oh! Leroy! Don't stop! Oohhh! Feels so good! Gonna cum..." Tim babbles, grabbing onto his lover's upper arms for life. The visceral reaction can't be shut down as his climax rushes up from within, bringing with it a roaring in his ears and stars behind his eyes. "Oooh..,oh, oh. Leroy!"

With a final, firm breath of warm breath, hitting pulsing, hardened rod just right, Tim is gone, flying free with a drawn out shout. "NNGGGHHHH!"

His lover's shout of ecstasy fills the air, going straight to Leroy' own almost painfully hard cock, launches him out over that edge in Tim's wake, albeit much more calmly while he holds the younger man tight through his release, a grin plastered on his face while he rejoices in the precious moment that will forever live on in his memories.

_******NCIS**********_

Pouting and feeling very much like a spanked little girl, Abby despondently pours through her contact list. There's gotta be _some_body who can help her figure out a way to _fix _this! What Timmy needs is some serious time away from his regular routine - doing something that will hold his interest and maybe even spark a new avenue of exploration for him - in the _straight_ world. All she needs to do is find someone who's willing to do her a favor and take Timmy under their wing for the required time while visions of not sugar plums, but sugar babes literally dance in his head - _okay not in his head, but on it?_

Abby chuckles at her own joke. _On his head...ha, how's she going to accomplish that? It would take hours and hours of ...wait...ON it... That's it!That's how it can get done! Now, who does she need to call to get that to happen? Darrel? No, he's on vacation... Denny? No, Darrel's twin brother is on vacation with him. Hmmm. Oooh! Kenny! Yeah, he's the one!_

Flipping open her cell phone, she makes the call. "Hey Kenny!...Yeah, man, It's Abby! Yeah, I know it's been way too long and I'm real,,ly sorry about that...How am I? Oh, I'm fine. Really! Good. Ooh, right ...listen, do you remember that promise you made me to help me anytime I needed it? I'm calling in that favor, Kenny. I have a friend who _desperately_ needs just what you have to offer...yeah? That's great...the sooner the better...really? That's actually perfect!...uhm, I'm not sure how...you will?...Kenny, you are a gem among gems! Yes!... That's right. Whatever it takes! Because he won't be very willing...YES, it is for his own good! Yes, whatever it takes! Thank you, SO much Kenny! Yes! I'll see you there! What...of course I'll be there...hehehe...somewhere...wouldn't miss it!"

Flipping her cell phone closed, Abby genuinely smiles for the first time in days. _Finally,_ things are beginning to look good again; normal, again. It's gonna take a little work; a little time and a little patience, but it's still gonna happen - very, very soon!

*******NCIS*********

The movie over that Ziva had agreed to watch with him, Tony turns to talk to Ziva, only to find her asleep lying against the other arm of his couch. Huffing out a dry laugh, he gets to his feet, turns everything off except the low-wattage lamp on his piano across the room from his partner, and goes in search of an extra blanket and pillow for her.

He appreciates her efforts here tonight, he really does. Not only has she put her own plans on hold, but she put the needs of the family that they've become while working together, in front, too. He is beginning to feel better about the whole ordeal, with the exception of how he's treated the guys, that is; especially McGee. He'll make it right tomorrow. For, tonight, however, he'll make sure he returns the favor for Ziva.

Finding the spare blanket and pillow, he returns to the living room and does what he can to make sure Ziva can sleep comfortably on his couch. His next step is to make sure the apartment is secured. At long last, he heads to his bedroom, ready to sleep now, thanks to the friend he has in his teammate.

*******NCIS*********

Looking down as he holds his spent lover in his arms, Leroy smiles affectionately; his emotions close enough to the surface that he has to blink to clear his vision. He truly does love this man, of that there's no doubt in any fiber of his being. That's why he's deliberately pursued the single goal of getting Tim off without letting him sit anywhere just now so he could begin working to broaden his lover's horizons, give him more to become comfortable with. He also wanted to redirect Tim's initial focus, which had been how fast his initial release was hitting him. The young man is still struggling with worrying about it, obviously. It's why he'd wanted Tim to _forget_ he was still standing straight up as the power of his release roared through him this time; the first of many ways he wants his lover to experience so that he can really let go of any confines his thoughts are holding him hostage to with this.

Rising to his feet now, he gently backs Tim to the edge of the bed, sitting his still trembling lover down without breaking the silence. Going to the bathroom, Leroy returns with several warm washcloths, which he uses to clean the younger man completely, once again squatting down to find the right level at which to do so. Once he's finished that task, he stands back up, tosses the washcloths back into the bathroom, and sits down near the headboard, drawing a compliant younger man with him, until Tim is sitting in front of him with his back leaning against Leroy's chest.

Looking him over carefully, he sees the orgasmic trembling has stopped and his limbs have loosened which means the silence isn't due to physical restraints. That's why what he sees now bothers him. This statuesque version of his lover is stubbornly miring himself in self-appointed criticism again, or maybe it's guilt because he thinks he's let Leroy down somehow. This lingering insecurity needs to be chased away and firmly, no matter what's behind it. What the older man has just done for him here hopefully sets up as proof for Tim that he has nothing to worry about whatsoever. He reaches up to card the fingers on one of his hands through Tim's hair, while using the other hand to begin barely there trails up and down the younger man's arm as it rests on his chest. In the tone he knows drives Tim wild, he puts the elephant in the room out there without hesitation. "Now that we've taken the edge off..."

As the fog of euphoria diluted with self-depreciating disappointment dissipates in the shadow of his lover's encouraging words, Tim can't help but smile softly as the man's loving touch begins to register, his mood instantly lifting. Laying here together now, high on the moment, he lays his head back against that strong chest and sighs contentedly as he tries to explain how much this has meant to him. "That was..."

Knowing that the younger man is tongue-tied and wanting him to know that it was just as meaningful to him, Leroy smiles as he agrees with him. "Yeah. It was"

Tim smiles as his lover's hands find his nipples and begin playing with them, inciting the flames once more. With his face tipped upwards against the man's chest so he can look the older man in the eye, he speaks exactly what's on his mind, "You're amazing, Leroy." He softly praises the man who's consistently shown him love in unexpected ways from the beginning of their relationship, the words just spilling forth from his heart. "Such a loving person."

Blinking away the unexpected blurriness from his vision, Leroy can't find the words around the lump in his throat. No one besides Shannon has ever said that to him or about him. It literally leaves him speechless that Tim finds this in him and loves him enough to let him hear it. Not knowing how else to get past this emotional moment, he sets his hands to exploring his lover's delectable body once more, slowly, reverently as the silence between them lies thick with emotions that no words can express.

Choked up as he receives through touch, Leroy's answer to what he's said, Tim swallows hard and arches into his lover's caress. His eyes don't leave the older man's warm, heating expression and it's not long before the fire is once again flaring up between them. The young man's heart sings as the physical wave of lust for this man surges though him once more

While Tim responds to his touch, arching up into his caresses silently, allowing the older man to see that he's desperate for more, Leroy smiles affectionately at him, finally speaking into the silence, lightheartedly joking now. "Next time, you do the work though." When the young man smiles back at him with his own unspoken emotions, Leroy slides his fingers back along his lover's skin, leaving a trail he knows is searing him along the way, teasing him to want more, silently handing him the reins,

A piercingly sensual ripple of sensation in the form of a shiver spikes through Tim as Leroy's fingers drift away, increasing the tension in his own breathing, anticipation teetering on the edge of hunger, so alluring, he turns in his lover's arms to pursue Leroy's lips and the feel of their strong sweetness again. He slides his fingers up to the nape of Leroy's neck and holds his hunger darkened gaze for a long precious moment before he reaches up and gently kisses him, their lips melding, their tongues meeting and joining in a dance.

Leroy lets his senses lead him almost blindly, too hungry to stop, even as they feast on the smell of coconut shampoo, the feel of smooth skin, the sound of excited breathing and the taste of sweet nectar in his kiss, all thoughts of letting Tim lead, tossed by the wayside momentarily. Suddenly Tim's tongue boldly touches his lips of their own volition and the older man welcomes the strong invasion as his lover's tongue strongly probes and comes back to Leroy's lips. It's heaven when Leroy finds himself tasting the young one's sweetness once more.

Tim sinks against his lover without reservation, inwardly smiling as Leroy's arms tighten around him and his own hands shift over his lover's back. He glories in the feel of him, the well-toned body and firm physique have his pulse racing. He feels the thrill of his tongue's invasion, his lips still tingling and all the sensations that come with it. Excitement flows through his veins and he smiles with victory and anticipation.

Leroy glories in his younger lover's muscled strength. The endless beckoning kiss is welcoming and he lets himself sink into it; lets the pleasure seep through every one of his pores, igniting his senses even further. Countless moments later, he pulls back with the need to breathe. Taking a breath, he looks into Tim's eyes, searching for a glimpse of what his lover's feeling in _this_ moment. Finding exactly what he expected, bottomless desire and affection, the older man's heart sings. Extracting every drop of pleasure from each caress, one after another, Leroy gently cups Tim's face in one hand and increases the pressure of his kiss. Almost in slow motion, his lips moves to the column of his neck, blazing tender kisses to his ear lope, tracing the whorl of his ear and then sliding lower to tease and tantalize the place below his lobe

Tim smiles with his heart in his eyes, leaving no room for doubt that this is truly what he desires. His skin is flush against Leroy's own beautiful body and starting to ache; his palms itching to explore more of his lover's body. Sliding his hands back up under Leroy's hair, he plays with his silken strands while his other hand is still on his chest, distracted by the trail his lover's leaving on his skin with a sudden flare of sensual heat that he can't escape as it engulfs him completely. He bends down and tenderly kisses him in a lingering kiss, pouring gasoline on the already raging fire.

The lick of heat enthralls the older man as he senses the change in his lover's heartbeat, the renewed focus of his attention and desire in his kiss as Leroy meets Tim's kiss with equal measure now. Again, it's the silver haired one who reluctantly withdraws from his luscious nectar, needing to breathe. He pulls his young man closer, holding him with all the emotions he feels but can't give words to.

Tim can't get enough of Leroy, taking his mouth yet again, this time in a searing kiss that brands him and lets him feel and sense the fire he has so quickly ignited within him. His lover's lips are luscious, his mouth pure temptation, his strong, supple body the pure definition of masculinity and strength. He murmurs with pleasure and strongly shivers as yet another tendril of pleasure spikes through him, his arms reflexively tightening around him again, seeking his pleasure as he molds himself to him. No longer holding back, desire washes through Tim in a crashing wave, instantly infusing him with the realization that this is his chance to do all he can for Leroy; to show him how much he cares for him and wants him. He will never get another chance like this one. Wrapping his arms around him, he whispers words that speak of his hunger and desire for the older man, words that feed the flames licking at their souls. "Love you, Leroy. Want you so much."

Leroy welcomes him back, the kiss lengthening, deepening when the younger man wraps his arms around his lover's neck and stretches upward against him seductively, wringing a moan of ecstasy from his throat. The older man glories in the feel of his lover's body so provocatively pasting itself to his, pleasure so strong he can't hold it in. Everything he asks for, Tim's giving, more than willingly, with the openness of invitation for him to take whatever else he wants of him. Caught up in the taste of his luscious lips and the insatiable need for more, it isn't long before all plans are gone; both of them letting their hunger and passion lead them, moment by moment.

Tim thinks himself to be in heaven as Leroy pulls back from the kiss to whisper "Beautiful." Lost in the thrall of sensual abandon, he genuinely can't verbally respond this time. As they lay molded together, skin to chest, hip to hip, and thickened cocks almost desperate for release, lined up, side by side, inciting the fire even further, he can only hold firmly to their embrace, his emotions threatening to overwhelm him as he loses himself in kissing his lover now, blazing a fiery trail from jawline to eyebrow and back down to his mouth, spurred on by the sounds of his lover's abject sensual fulfillment.

Leroy catches his breath on a shaky sigh and holds it as he re-traces Tim's throat with his kisses, until at long last the younger man exhales, letting his shoulders relax. He angles his head upward, pressing more gentle kisses into the hollow of Tim's throat, silently encouraging him to raise his head until he tips his head back, silently asking for more. Their fingers join where they hold Tim's face now, a strong, pillow of the gentlest kind.

Tim focuses on the sensual path Leroy's blazing now, the power of his exploration steals his breath away, the fire raging through him, leaving him parched and desperate to have more of his lover even as it leaves him scorched from the river of flames that course through his veins, pooling in liquid fire in the depths of his soul. He pulls back from the kiss, breathing heavily as his senses stop swirling long enough to gather strength. "Leroy." he whispers on a broken note of want mixed with need and desire.

Infused with the curl of sensual abandon at his lover's whisper, the older man reaches up and cups Tim's face within his hands again and gently kisses him some more. This time he opens the door of his invitation wider; as he sends his tongue to dance and duel with his once more, more demanding this time with the rising tide of passion so overwhelming, it draws a moan of ecstasy from him.

As if the touch of his lover's mouth on his this time has set a switch within him; suddenly, Tim has to have more of him. With a moan of primal hunger, he pulls back from those beautiful hands holding his face, moving his lips to brand their own path down Leroy's chest though the course hair, but the temptation to taste his sweet nectar calls to him and he stops to suck and nibble on his skin along the way, his hands exploring further and further, into his lover's nipples, going on further down to the beautiful, firm hips. His trail doesn't stop there, as he kisses and nibbles his way on down to his lover's upper thigh.

Leroy moans in abject pleasure as he shifts restlessly for more. As his lover suckles and nibbles a path from his collarbone on down to his thigh, urging him to just feel the love in his attention, the arc of pleasure coursing through him is searing him senseless. When Tim's kisses and nibbles stop a warm breath away from his already aching, straining, rod Leroy loses his breath.

That evocative sounds of pure sensual delight and the hitch in his lover's breathing sends yet another spike of aching need straight to Tim's loins as he struggles to stay focused on his prize, his lover's hard body melted around him. Moving his hands caressingly down his flank and around to Leroy's sexy, firm bottom, cupping it, massaging it pulling him closer, not letting go, as the fire spurring him on rages nearly out of control now, wringing a moan of sheer bliss from himself as well as from Leroy. Tim stops his hands from moving back up Leroy's body just long enough to gently suck on the older man's sac, his lover's sharply indrawn breath, going straight to his own rod, so full and in need of release, it's almost painful.

"Aah!" His cry of pleasure rips from his throat as his lover's bold exploration of his ass and intimate places has Leroy's heart racing, wanton hunger hotly licking at his soul without mercy. Shifting restlessly he reaches for his lover, wanting needing to wrap himself up in him, feel himself surrounded by him. Finding the younger man's baby fine hair, he runs his fingers through it lovingly as his own physical body continues to restlessly move, unable to lay still through this much attention and pleasure.

Tim sets his hands on his lover's swollen rod now, enjoying every moment, every reaction, every shiver of lust, anticipation and need that happens between them now, tenderly stroking and teasing. He continues to hold and stroke Leroy's, throbbing cock, forcing himself to raise his eyes up to his lover, the glazed, raw need he finds there, tuning the heat up so hot on his own fire, it literally hurls him to the edge.

As his lover's hands cup Leroy gently and then stroke him, elongated strokes that seem to go on endlessly before a whisper of warm air is blown across his heated tip; he's unable to stop the guttural moans of pleasure that escapes his lips. Tim's passion unleashed showers the older man with sexual pleasure, the likes of which he's never before experienced as he arches, pressing himself into the younger man's hand without conscious thought or effort, eliciting yet another sensual moan from him.

Still not breaking the moment with words, Tim relishes the older man's spontaneous reactions as he takes his lover's beautiful, warm, full, leaking member into his mouth, swallowing him completely, hungrily yet gently feasting, making love to it, wringing more cries of pleasure from Leroy that go straight to his heart

"So good Tim! So good!" The full-fledged exclamation escapes Leroy's lips when he feels the warm tight cavern that is his lover's mouth, swallow him whole, the roaring beginning to fill his ears and his body beginning to tighten for flight - already keyed up. He didn't expect this, but is in no hurry for him to stop. As his lover's intimate attention to his aching rod has him swelling even more the friction, warmth and the feel of Tim's tongue on it everywhere soon has him swimming in overwhelming pleasure so deep he almost can't breathe, leaving him panting and arching for even more. Unable to stop himself he cries out in ecstasy again. "Tim! Ooh! Gonna...Ahh!"

Leroy's ecstatic response go straight to Tim's heart. Letting his overwhelming desire to pleasure this man more than he ever has before, the younger man bathes his lover's cock in heat, friction and warm wet attention, feeling it swell even more in his mouth. Tim's own now hardened and weeping member throbs painfully and it's all he can do to hold off from rushing through what he wants to do for the older man; with him. His lover's cries of pleasure continue and they continue to spike through him like a lance, stoking his inner fire even hotter and suddenly, he has to have more, needs to be joined with him, intertwined with him, can't wait to have him. His self-control nearly shot. It is all he can do to keep his breath from catching, mentally or physically as pure primal lust washes through him in a tidal wave that's wreaking havoc on his senses. Shifting slightly, he moves his hand from his lover's gorgeous derriere and lets his fingers slide downward blazing a trail further on until they are now caressing the tender indentation where the silver haired' man's bottom meets his most inner sanctuary, Tim presses lightly, sliding one slender digit slowly inward.

Leroy gasps in a startled breath. This much intimacy is actually new to him, almost scares him, although he's dreamed of moments like this with Tim since that night he'd first felt Tim lean into him, trust him personally and admit to him that he wanted this. He's always done the topping, even in his long time ago relationships, but feels no desire to stop his lover from taking them on this journey now. The fire between them is so hot, the anticipation so sharp, he's literally teetering on the edge himself. Without hesitation, he spurs him on, figeting against Tim's fingers restlessly. "Yes! Now!"

His lover's lust filled words, though short and to the point, spur Tim on, but not so much that he's reckless. He continues to tenderly prepare his lover's hole, using the fingers on one hand while keeping up the attention he's lavishing on the older man's beautiful rod with the other, one finger sliding in and gently moving around while the other hand gently strokes up and down on the rigid, warm rod. Taking his time, Tim works his lover's hole, lightly brushing against his prostate until Leroy's covered in sweat as he moves restlessly, moaning with pleasure through it all.

Writhing in absolute ecstasy, Leroy's body is alight with so much fire, he doesn't know how much more he can take. Between the intense pleasure rolling though him from his lover's constant but sensitive attention to his very interested cock and the younger man's delicate yet persistent massaging of his hole, he's going out of his mind! "Now, Tim!" He begs again as that tightening feeling continues rising up from the souls of his feet. Without hesitation, he urges his lover on again. ''Need to feel you, Tim!"

"Easy, love." Tim croons, completely unaware that he's spoken the first endearment they've used on each other since starting this relationship. He's focused on the three fingers he now has inserted into this lover's hole, his own muscle desperate for release. Completely awestruck at the most beautiful sight he's ever seen in the bedroom, Tim moans ecstatically "God Leroy, you're so beautiful!"

"Tiiiim!" Leroy's ability to wait is at an end, the endearment from his lover's lips, pushing him toward the edge that much closer. "Please!"

With his joy filled heart up in his throat, the younger man readies himself for what the older man's as desperate for as he is. Moving one hand, Tim works to lube himself and Leroy's intimate place while continuing to stroke him, his own ecstatic moan filling the air as he finally eases his hand from his prize and sets himself in line with his lover's entrance and eases himself into the warm, tight, hot channel beckoning to him. "Oh, God, Leroy! So tight! Oh God! So beautiful!" He moans in overwhelming awe, a shudder of pleasure rippling through him so intensely, he has to stop, too enthralled by the feeling to move just yet.

Leroy shifts impaling himself onto the younger man's rod, nearly shouting with ecstasy as the pleasure washes through him too. He's filled with the length of his lover's beautiful, throbbing rod, yet he's burning with the need for more. "More, Tim!" He's seeing stars before his eyes as Tim moves now, lovingly yet firmly holding his hips, leaning forward as he, slams his pulsing rod against Leroy's' prostate once more.

"YES!" Leroy yells as the spike of pleasure rips through him. God, he never knew what he was missing!

Encouraged with the knowledge that he's giving his lover absolute ecstasy, Tim changes his angle so that every stroke puts full pressure on Leroy's prostate. His lover's tight, warm channel is so pleasurable, he can't get enough. "God Leroy, SOOO beautiful!" He moans again, unable to help himself. He's never felt this intensity before and it nearly rips the breath from his chest, even as their words mixing together in the air.

"Feels so good, Tim!"  
"So tight, Leroy!"

Gripping the blanket above his head so tightly, his fingers are translucent, Leroy pushes himself onto his lover's rod with every retreat Tim makes, feeling pleasure so overwhelmingly complete, he can barely breathe. He can't stop the speed of the ride as it became nearly reckless or the tightness of his clenching muscles as they milk Tim as tightly as they can, desperate for that release, the strong yet soft hands on his hips keeping him lined up tight as Tim pumps into him time and time again, strong, powerful strokes now with no hesitation, only passion and persistence, the young man's face alight with pleasure, he himself is awash in. Leroy can't help but cry out as it all begins to build to an overwhelming crescendo "Oh, yes! Cum...OOH!"

Euphoria surrounds them in a cloud so thick, all Tim can do is let his senses guide him, He meets each motion of Leroy's hips with one in return, as together they reach for the stars. Both of them let the passion of what they genuinely feel for each other captain this ship. The journey is intense and burning out of control with each stroke and counter stroke until both are calling out to the other, the end of their journey exploding them into the stratosphere; tandem cries of ecstasy cascading through the air

**********NCIS*********

Waking with a jolt some time later, Leroy realizes he and Tim have fallen asleep without cleaning up. He remembers panting heavily as he slumped back against the headboard, pulling Tim with him as together, they rode out the after- shocks of the most beautiful experience of his life, wrapped in each other's arms. He also remembers feeling completely sated, his limbs too weak to do anything as he basked in the moment, holding the young man he loves, replete and beautiful, in his arms, relishing every minute of it.

He can't hold back the absolute ecstatic smile that graces his face right now, even as he peels himself as cautiously from his lover's arms as he can, very careful not to wake him and heads to the bathroom. Once showered and dried off, he brings a stack of warm washcloths back to the bed, sits down next to the slumbering younger man and lovingly begins to give him a sponge bath of sorts.

Although, careful not to deliberately wake him, he's not surprised that by the time he's gotten to the point of cleaning Tim's nether region, the younger man is stirring. Looking into those beautiful shining orbs of green as they flicker open and are soon watching him, intense with a renewed hunger and desire, stalls Leroy's breath away. Without breaking the tender silence, he tosses the washcloths to the floor without further thought, gently reaching up and smoothing his lover's hair back before kissing him invitingly. Soon, he's unable to stop the passion that has flared for him as he in turn ignites the flame within his lover as well, letting him feel it and feed from it. Soon, their passions once again joined in unity and once again, neither of them rein it in.

Drawing Leroy's face back up to his own for precious moment of reconnection and reassurance, Tim kisses him hotly, desperately; leaving no doubt this is what he wants. Even as he moves, sinuously molding himself to Leroy's body, a quiver of desire surges through him, his long fingers digging deeper into his lover's arms where they're holding him. The fire rages hotter with every touch they share now, driving him higher and higher wringing forth from Leroy a moan in pleasure of equal magnitude when their lips join again, a move that only serves to stoke their fires even hotter.

The desire to give Tim every ounce of pleasure he can, driving Leroy on relentlessly now, sharply and faster than he can possibly process. As the kiss draws on, the passion flares again, both now desperate to meld together, their arms wrapped around each other. Leroy moves one of his hands to Tim's bottom, caressing and molding, teasing and feather-light touches, bringing forth another moan of pleasure from Tim even as their mouths remain melded together in a soul-searing kiss from which neither wants to break.

Only the need to breathe breaks the kiss, Leroy immediately setting his lips to Tim's skin, his thirst for his lover unquenchable. Every inch of his body is in contact with the younger man's body and nothing has ever felt so incredible as this. Reaching up, he lovingly cards Tim's hair without letting go of the kiss that's rocking his world.

Tim arches into Leroy's achingly glorious touch, as he sets his own hands in search of his lover's rod, stoking his fire even more out of control when they find it. Firm, yet caressing strokes, a touch across the tip and more caressing on the underside, on down to that space behind his lover's sac. He enjoys touching him here as much as he revels in Leroy's reaction.

Agonizing pleasure races up Leroy's spine with a jolt of raw need that only serves to further rip the reins of control from him as his lover caresses him so perfectly, he's fighting not to cum. "Tim!" A shout of rapture rips from his throat when the pleasure streaks through him so strongly he can't hold back. "OOH!"

Tim feels the pull of his own need rising up from within him as Leroy's visceral reaction races straight to his own throbbing muscle, pushing him toward desperation that much faster. He sets his lips to blaze a path down Leroy's throat and across his chest, at the same time the older man is arching into his touch.

Suddenly scorched beyond reason, Leroy quickly surges upward turning them as he moves so that Tim's beneath him, panting breathlessly, his eyes filled with desire and trust. "So beautiful" Leroy whispers. Without missing a beat, he straddles Tim's hips and leans down to take possession of his nectar once more, his lips demandingly kissing him, fanning the flame equally hot and out of control as he shifts, knowing Tim will meet him mind-blowingly pleasurable stroke for stroke. "Want you to cum with me." The older man passionately urges now,

Leroy's entreaty almost his undoing, Tim returns his lover's ardent kiss with all the passion within him, He feels himself almost drowning in their overwhelming wave of want and fiery passion needing to be set free. He takes everything Leroy is giving him, stroke for stroke as their tongues dance around each other and love each other's mouths, all the while his loins scream for release.

As he moves provocatively against Tim, Leroy reaches down, finds Tim's hole and begins to prepare him using the fingers on his hand. When his lover's legs shift, laying the young man completely open for him in a moment that's so full of beauty and trust, it takes his breath, Leroy almost cums right then. As it is, he can't help but marvel once more. "So beautiful, Tim."

Reaching out a hand Tim finds Leroy's free hand and grabs it, holding it with love, as his eyes shine with more of the same. In a voice that cracks from intense lust, hunger and love, Tim begs. "Take me, Leroy. I want to be one with you."

That's Leroy's undoing - as his erection jumps, eager for the bounty his lover is offering so freely, almost mindless with need, aching with it; Leroy drives himself home inside the heaven that is Tim, bottoming out in one smooth motion, a wave of ecstasy surrounding him, so intensely he sees stars, he forces himself to pause, his aching rod, needing to thrust into younger man's still tight, hot channel so badly, he feels ready to explode. For Tim's sake, he waits.

**"God, yes, Leroy! More, oh God, more!"** Tim arches so sharply, only his head and feet are still on the bed, driving him even further onto his lover's hard, throbbing rod, his hands clutching desperately at the bedding as his lover's steel rod fills him oh, so completely, fully, deeply, it feels like too much heaven, all he can do is ride the overpowering wave of breath-stealing pleasure as it crashes through him. It's so unreal he's drowning but yet he can't get enough.

When his lover pushes down on his rod where it lays still just inside, asking for more, the older man's restraint is shattered and he impales him, driving himself all the way in, fully, deeply and with a groan of absolute pleasure. "So, good, Tim. So tight." He grabs Tim's hips, pulling them closer, holding them tight, driving himself deeper, each drive letting his own balls contact with Tim's bottom, adding such a delicious sensation, it's almost overloading his senses.

Without conscience thought as he rides the wave crashing through him, Tim's wantonly writhing again and again, trying to push himself further onto his lover's hot rod, begging for the release that's already looming just beyond his reach. "Oh, God! Leroy! SO GOOD! MORE!"

"Look at me, Tim." Leroy urges his lover as he drives back in and out relentlessly, deep strokes in and out, in and out, his own impending orgasm approaching as his body tightened up in readiness for that flight.

Looking at his lover, eyes locked with the wave of hunger that grips them with iron claws now, Tim can't speak. There are no words that even came close in moments such as this. Silently, he lets himself just feel the beauty of this moment, even as the wave of intense pleasure continues to consume him.

Eyes finally closing in absolute ecstasy, Leroy relentlessly drives them both towards the release they both so desperately need, using all of his strength, holding on to the headboard now as he drills balls deep into that warm welcoming sheath, over and over again, deliberately hitting Tim's prostate several times in a row before settling into a near frenzied rhythm of thrusting and pulling back, driving in hard and pulling back gently, relentlessly, endlessly, driven by Tim himself, as he bucks and twists, crying out for more, it wrings a cry of his own from his lips. "So good, Tim…So good!"

His lover's words of praise are music to Tim's heart, but his climax is approaching hard and fast but not fast enough as the roaring in his ears gets louder and the tension in his limbs gets tighter. "Oh, God! Oh, God! Leroy!"

The silver-haired man's not sure how much more he can take without falling over, but he wants to string Tim out just a little more, to help him push himself to hold on, so he manages to slow things down, just barely, as his breath comes to him raggedly now. He freely lets his lover know how he feels as he calms him at the same time. "Easy, Tim. So, beautiful."

Leroy tightens his grip on Tim's waist and pulls him back onto his aching rod a little harder just before he slows things down, wringing a guttural moan that's part whine from his lover as he rocks his hips to meet his thrusts, begging for more. "Ooh God, don't stop, Lerooy!"

Needing to steady himself; his mind, his physical body and his emotions before he loses himself completely, Leroy holds still now, nestled completely within Tim's snug channel that feels so amazingly breathtakingly beautiful, he reaches out and pulls Tim's upper body to him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close, whispering in his ear once more. beside himself in ecstatic heaven having him in his arms and as his heart and sharing this mind-blowing passionate journey with him, both pouring their hearts and souls into it. "So beautiful"

"God, Leroy." Tim moans as a shudder ripples through him. He's just a stone's through away from flying off that cliff and he needs it so bad, he feels like he's losing his mind His balls have already tightened up and the sharp sensation of approaching flight is right there! "Need to cum….need…Please! Please!""

Leroy croons "I know." He's in heaven having Tim in his arms as his heart and sharing this mind-blowing passionate journey with him that's more intense and emotional than any they've taken together before, both pouring their hearts and souls into it. There is _nothing_ more sensual and beautiful than seeing your lover's ecstasy strewn across his face as he reaches the point of letting go. He moves again, pulling Tim closer so that the younger man's prostate is hit again, just before he begins drilling him again, this time grabbing Tim's hands, instantly interlacing their fingers and raising their arms back to the headboard. Intending to let him fly, Leroy urges his young lover on "Reach for it, Tim. Cum for me"

Tim bucks, pushing himself further onto his lover's full throbbing rod as it repeatedly spears him The deep sensual command in his ear along with Leroy' relentless pounding into his innermost self, hurling Tim over the edge, clenching his lover's hand tightly as he flies, "LEEROOY!"

Caught up in the intensity of it all, feeling his lover tighten around his cock and hearing the absolute ecstasy in his cries as he finally finds his release, Leroy hears his own voice shout out his uncontainable pleasure; a height of which, he's rarely felt before as he comes deep inside Tim, "Tiimmm!" as he's flung off that ledge the world around him going white and he feels himself fold over onto his already boneless lover

Tim's hands still clutching his lover, still holding him in his arms, he sighs in sated pleasure, almost melting bonelessly into the mattress. His eyes close on their own, but his heart is as overwhelmed as his physical body and a tear of joy slips past his lid, as exhaustion yanks him away.

Completely wrung out, Leroy barely manages to collapse onto the younger man's chest, panting heavily while his body tries to come down from the heights the two of them have just flown. He feels his lover ease into slumber and smiles with satisfaction. It's been a hell of a night. One he'll never trade for anything and one he will cherish forever,


	27. Reality Bites, Part VIII

W_ednesday morning _

Work falls into the day much the same way it's been going for the past few days, with the exception of course of the strife that's plagued the team, until now. Morning greetings were the same respectful, almost cheerful but nothing personal had been included. Other than that, Tony's almost back to his old self, with the exception of the countless times he drops a wistful glance at the desk that used to be Tim's. Neither Gibbs nor Ziva call him on it or even bring it up, choosing instead to let the comfortable silence remain their newest team member at least for now, as they work their way through cold cases. It's the calmest comfortable day so far this week and only the arrival of the director's assistant with a stack of folders in her arms changes that.

Seeing a blur of movement out of the corner of his eye, Gibbs looks up from his work to see the lovely lady who is Vance's right hand come to a stop in front of his desk with a stack of folders in her arms, looking remarkably uncomfortable as she speaks what's on her mind. "Agent Gibbs, Director Vance wants you to have these. He says you'll know why and that he expects your answer by 1400 hours, Friday."

Silently, the Team Leader gets to his feet with a tiny grin on his face because it's not her fault and still she's acting almost guilty for being the bearer of bad news. "Thanks." He tells her quietly as he gently takes the stack from her. "It's fine. Not his fault Keating had a family emergency."

With a nod and a sigh of what is undoubtedly relief, she's gone from the squad room, disappearing behind the wall that separates what was Tim's desk, from the back hallway. Setting the stack on the desk across from his own, the Team Leader addresses his agents, already watching him now. "Figure it out."

Rising to her feet, Ziva, who wasn't here of course, when the guys worked together to find _her_ replacement, isn't clued into the fact that he's telling them it's time to do it again, this time for Tim's. "What exactly is it that we need to figure out, Gibbs?"

Tony's quick to his feet and to her rescue, although there's not exactly a smile or a grin on his face right now. He hadn't enjoyed replacing Ziva, however temporary that had been and he sure as hell won't enjoy replacing Tim, especially since this time, the one they pick will wind up being permanent. "Who we want to replace Tim."

Both his tone and the use of the now transferred agent's first name garner an extra glance from both of his team members, not out of pity or shock, but rather out of pleasant surprise and pride. It's finally become clear that Tony has come around and that he is showing how little he's enjoying this change. Gibbs mentally congratulates him, but outwardly rewards him with a small nod, a look of approval and the promise of fresh coffee. "Goin' for coffee. Dig in."

Watching the boss leave for his coffee run, Tony sighs as he begins going through the stack, separating them by gender first, before handing Ziva the stack of women in the running for the job. "You choose out of this stack, I'll choose out of this one, for obvious reasons."

Quietly, Ziva nods. She's not going to make this any harder or more unpleasant for any of them by adding anything unnecessary to the discussion. She's proud of Tony for handling this as well as he is now. Even the mature way he's dividing up the unpleasant task in front of them impresses her. She respects him enough to leave it alone, rather than make something of it that will only embarrass him.

***********NCIS***********

Walking to the coffee shop, Gibbs' head is all over the place, from the long, beautiful night he and Tim shared, as well as the blissful shower they shared this morning before breakfast and the date they set for tonight before parting ways to get to work on time; to the monumental task his team faces now to find the brilliant computer whiz' replacement. No one else will have Tim's heart, his compassion, his drive, his dedication, his...and the list is endless. He'd known he wasn't capable of being impartial enough to decide when they'd worked to replace Ziva and this time he's even less so. And to make matters impossibly worse, this time _will _be permanent.

His heart reminds him that it's a change he can live with a hell of a lot easier than he had been forced to live with some others; Mike, Kate, Jenny, Pacci, Paula and most especially his girls. That reasoning is the sole buoy that's holding him up through this monumental change because this time, it's already worth it. This time, things are different; whole, fulfilling, full of life again, more than happy, ecstatic. Work might be tough for a while - but this time, he wouldn't want it any other way because keeping Tim on the team would have meant giving him up personally and that just isn't an option.

***********NCIS***********

Abby can't wipe the smile off her face this morning. She busies herself doing everything she can think of to pass the time anxious for tonight. Her babies get special cleaning, her lab gets extra attention too. Even her ballistics lab gets a thorough going over, twice. Anything she can do so that she avoids going up to the squad room where they'll be all over her in a second to ask why she's so cheerful, she's doing it. She almost wishes for a fresh case just to pass the time. _C'mon, seven o'clock!_

Although she won't be where he can see her tonight, Abby know that Tim will ultimately thank her and be grateful to her for her intervention. In fact, she's almost positive he'll be begging her to forgive him for his attempt to force himself to change direction - simply because all the women he's dated have turned out to be complete idiots, or worse, killers - well almost all of them. He'll admit that she's right - that she's been right all along when she's repeatedly told him she knows what's best for him and that her loving him should be enough for him. After all, she's already told him she loves him like puppies. And everyone knows she loves puppies so much, she'll choose them over people any day, right? What more could he _possibly _need?

***********NCIS***********

For a new guy on the job, Tim's walking on dangerous ground right now. Here he is on day two of his new position, still learning the ropes, still finding out what's involved where the details are concerned, and he can't get his head out of the clouds, or away from thinking about and planning tonight's date with Leroy!

"Are you usually this hard at hearing, Agent McGee?" His new boss asks with unmistakable disappointment and irritation.

That's enough to jerk his head back down to earth and he sincerely apologizes, forcing himself to keep it short. "No, Sir I apologize. It won't happen again."

"Good!" The older man who reminds Tim of his father, snaps. "Now, as I was saying, you'll be expected to run a check of every techs use of their system, twice a week - **and** for randomly changing the time you do it. On top of that, you'll also be..."

What seems like hours later, the man has stopped talking and is staring at Tim with irritation again. But this time, Tim's ready for him because he's firmly focused on work like he should be. "I want to make sure I don't miss anything, Sir. So if you don't mind, I'll need a written list specifying everything you just told me. I can go get it written up now, unless you already have one?"

"No, I don't. Go on, get to it. But, make it snappy." The man concedes with obvious reluctance.

"Yes, Sir."

Tim makes his escape and gets to work, happy to finally be doing something besides listen to the man talk. _Not written down? Seriously? How the hell does the guy expect anyone to remember all of that? That's worse than Gibbs' rules, for crying out loud! Think, Tim!_

Turning off his mental commentary, he applies himself to his work, once again, focusing intently and tuning out the rest of the world.

***********NCIS***********

Coming back to the squad room with his tray of drinks and bag of sandwiches for his agents, the Team Leader silently sets the tray and the bag down on Tony's desk, leaving the Senior Field Agent to divvy up both. Glancing up, Gibbs sees Vance watching his team from overhead. He hasn't spoken to him at all this week, outside of case-related stuff and those interactions had been short and to the point. Now, it looks as if the Director has something on his mind. He heads out of the squad room and takes the stairs to the top, stopping at the railing next to the Director, who immediately engages him in conversation.

"Good to see DiNozzo behaving himself. Appreciate McGee setting him straight so quickly about keeping things out of the office. Only spoke to him about it Monday. Disappointed that I had to lay into him about it at all, though. I expected better from both of them. Although I _was _relieved that the confrontation didn't escalate into one of those juvenile wrestling matches, those two tend to have on occasion."

Gibbs' quizzical look obviously clues the man into the fact that the Team Leader never heard about any of this.

"Not a lot that goes on around here that I don't find out about." Vance reminds him dryly. When the Team Leader has no comeback, the Director finally knows what's missing. "Neither of them said anything to you about it."

"No."

"Step into my office, Gibbs." Vance requests. "I think there's something you need to see."

***********NCIS***********

It's nearly noon when Gibbs returns to the squad room, a hell of a lot less happy than he'd been when he'd left it well over twenty minutes ago. Without missing a beat, he stops in front of Ziva desk and hands her a twenty-dollar bill "Lunch run. Go."

Surprised, yet thrilled for both the break and that the boss is buying; Ziva is quick to get to her feet. "Yes, Gibbs."

Tony, too, is quick to his feet, happy to be getting a break from this heart-breaking job of replacing Tim and happy that the boss if feeling very, very generous today. Tim is really rubbing off on the guy. Tony can't find fault with that at all.

"Not you, DiNozzo." Gibbs growls, not even attempting to mask his anger.

Shocked, Tony freezes, his eyes turning to meet those of his boss, seeing Ziva stop in shock as well. The Senior Field Agent feels his gut clench when the fury on the boss' face and in his tone finally registers. When Gibbs nods at Ziva again, she's takes off, quick to leave them alone as the man obviously wants.

Before she's even on the elevator, Gibbs is leading the way out of the squad room, through the back, heading for the interrogation rooms. "With me, Tony."

Now, he's really confused because angry Gibbs doesn't use his first name like this but then again, angry Gibbs does do everything else Tony's seeing right now. So what the hell's going on? _Oh, wait a minute! The man's just come from talking to the director, right? Oh, Crap!_

***********NCIS***********

Walking into the deli the team frequents, Ziva is not surprised to find Abby there, eating her lunch, but it does bring to mind the fact that their resident Lab Rat has not visited or spoken to them at all today. That is not like Abby and something in the Israeli's gut tells her that it bears a little investigation. Placing the team's order, she heads over to the booth Abby is currently sitting in, her back to the door.

"Abby?" Ziva greets by way of a question left unasked.

"Ziva! Oh, hey!" The older woman's nervousness sticks out like a sore thumb.

Sliding into the booth, on the seat across from Abby, Ziva beings to probe. "Abby, we have not seen or heard from you this morning. That is not like you. Are you all right?"

"Me? I'm fine, Ziva. Perfectly fine. Why would you think I'm not fine?" Abby's eyes stare at her water glass, not looking anywhere but straight through it, as if she's trying to disappear.

It's obvious that getting anything out of her isn't going to be easy. But, Ziva's not giving up yet. She's got time before her order's ready and the guys need time alone to hash out whatever the problem is between them now. With her tone as serious as her expression, Ziva digs in. "Abby. Do not lie to me. Something is going on with you. What is it?"

"It's nothing, Ziva! Leave me alone!" In a flash, Abby's gone, the blur of motion that is her leaving almost quicker than the eye can see, almost making Ziva dizzy. The woman didn't even finish her lunch! Wow. Okay, there's something going on that bears more investigating and soon! Motioning for the waitress nearby, Ziva requests the uneaten half of Abby's lunch be boxed to go and bagged with the rest of her order. Getting to her feet Ziva heads to the counter to pick up her order, now in a hurry to get back to the office.

***********NCIS***********

"Thought I told you that it stays out of the office, DiNozzo?" Gibbs growls openly now that the interrogation room has been cleared of technicians and the cameras and microphones been turned off.

Tony's heart drops. He knew it! Before he can think, his gut reaction speaks for him. "McGee..."

"Hasn't opened his mouth to me! Not even about the new one Vance ripped him thanks to your little stunt downstairs!" Gibbs snaps angrily. "Kept his mouth shut with Vance, too."

Tony feels like a heel. Oh God! He hadn't meant to get Tim in trouble. He'd checked to make sure no one was looking when he'd approached him yesterday! _This wasn't supposed happen!_

"You _forget _about tthe cameras, DiNozzo? _Every_where!" The boss is still in 'super-pissed' mode.

Right now Tony doesn't even blame him. The Senior Field Agent knows he screwed over his partner - even if they're not on the same team anymore - they always will be part and parcel of a team of sorts. There's too much history and reliability and even trust - when things are right between them. God, what a mess he's made of things! _The cameras! God, DiNozzo, you're such an idiot!_ Tony mentally screams at himself. "Boss, I did! I swear! I _completely_ forgot about them!"

Gibbs frowns. The guy's too shocked and upset to be lying and Tony doesn't lie to him anyway. Still, it doesn't chase away the fury that's crashing through him right now. Because what he wants to say next is personal, he lowers his voice so that he can't be heard outside the walls of the room they're in. Leaning in closely to his agent's ear, he speaks his peace. "Want you to remember_ this_, DiNozzo! Tim kept this to himself AND gave you the benefit f the doubt last night, so don't let me even _hear _of you saying _one_ word out of line to him!"

"Wait! Benefit of the doubt? Boss, what...?" Tony's baffled and for once he's not afraid to show it, although somehow he manages to keep his own voice lower than normal.

"Let's just say, he's not nearly as gullible as he used to be, Tony. You'll have to prove it to him this time."

Tony's silent for a minute until his brain catches up to what it is the older man is talking about. "So, last night, when he said..."

"He meant it. Doesn't mean he's not watching out." Gibbs points out. "Man's far from dumb, DiNozzo. You know that. And he's done with being the butt of your jokes and pranks."

"I know, Boss." Tony replies without hesitation.

"Knows how to take one for the team." Gibbs remarks dryly, knowing Tony's bragged about doing that himself more times over the years than anyone can count, giving the same credit to the others, rarely if at all. It's an opportunity to point that out without having to dig anything up and it won't hurt in terms of keeping Tony's ego in check right about now. Sure the guy's upset and that's a good thing in the grand scheme of things, but

"Wait, you mean you didn't...when Vance told you, you didn't say an...no of course you wouldn't." Tony sighs. "Boss, I _am_ sorry."

"What the hell were you thinkin', DiNozzo? Thought you'd test me when I said it wasn't being brought here?"

"No! Boss, look, I went down there to talk to him, ya know, man to man, tell him I could work on being okay with everything."

"Not what it looks like on the video feed."

"I know. I took one look at his serene expression and got super pissed because I'd spent all night trying to make sense of it all and he obviously didn't have a care in the world - and I just lost it."

"So, you decided to hold it against him that he's found happiness outside of work for once?" Gibbs asks with a dangerous aire of calm. "That what I'm hearing, Tony?"

"Stupid, I know. Look, Boss, I know the kid's been through more than his share of heartbreak and I know that it's not my business. It's like I said, I really am sorry!"

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs mentally shuts the door on this because it's already over the line of personal and doesn't need to be discussed at work any further than this. He understands a lot better now, why Tim wasn't able to just put it away last night after he got home from the diner, though. He's glad he gave the younger man the space to talk and think when he'd obviously needed it.

But for the here and now, the question is what to do with Tony. He'd gone against the boss' order that this not be brought into work and had gotten Tim in trouble for it. And he hadn't been man enough to tell Gibbs to his face. He can't do anything publically about it but he has to do something and a head slap that Tony lives for isn't an option. Or is it? Is that what Tony needs; that familiar behavior modification tool he's come to look for when he, himself knows he needs it? Gibbs knows it keeps him feeling secure in his Team Leader's continued trust in him to do his job and become a better person while he's at it. Tony's admitted as much to him, outright.

Maybe Tim's right and team night at Gibbs' house isn't the answer as much as something much more familiar is. Watching Tony fidget right now, he's almost sure he's on the right track. It's obvious the guy's waiting for the axe to fall over this. Reaching over, he puts the man out of his misery and delivers a very sharp, gesture of correction. His face clearly shows his displeasure at having been disobeyed on top of his agent getting a former teammate and supposed friend in trouble for it.

Tony's head stings. The boss hasn't head slapped him that hard in a very long time. Then again, it's been a long time since he's earned one that hard. Looking hard at him now, he sees the man's disappointment more than his anger. With his heart on his sleeve for one very rare moment, he looks at the man who's been his mentor for years and who he's trusted to look out for him and support him while teaching him everything he knows - remembers Tim's words from the other night loud and clear now:

_"...The man who's loved you like a son - treated you better than your own father has - taught you almost everything you know - gave you all the slack you ever needed - pulled you in whenever you needed that too - did you REALLY think how you reacted to finding out about his new relationship with me - wouldn't affect him?"_

Watching Tony go silent, Gibbs feels a ray of hope slice through him that all is not lost between him as the boss and this Senior Field Agent he doesn't want to lose from his team. They need each other in this capacity and he knows it. They both know it. He's not surprised when Tony blinks and looks at him again, this time speaking his mind.

"Thanks Boss. And... I _am_ sorry."

Looking the young man over closely for a long moment, Gibbs reaches out, grasps Tony on the upper arm for a moment and honors his admission with a response straight from his heart. "Apology accepted."

***********NCIS***********

Ziva returns to the squad room to find it empty. She's not surprised though because she knows the guys are sorting out whatever the problem is between them. It does tell her that it's big enough that they can't talk about it in here. That gets her thinking about last night. As she sets the separately bagged orders on the respective desk, she wonders just how big of a problem this is going to become. It saddens her that it is one at all because both Gibbs and Tim deserve happiness without the interference of others - the same as anyone else deserves. With these two having the personal history of pain and heartbreak, it makes it even more true for them.

Well, one thing she can do is let them know she supports them, when the time is right, of course. But for now, there's Abby to contend with. Something is going on with her and being able to give her the rest of her lunch is as good an opportunity to find out what as any. Carrying the bag containing Abby's lunch, Ziva heads to the back elevator.

"Ziva!" Tony calls out to her as he spies her leaving the squad room at the opposite end of the room he's returning to.

She stops and looks back, returning to their work area without comment as she waits to see what he wants from her.

"Thanks for getting lunch."

Looking around, she's a little surprised to find that Gibbs hasn't returned with Tony since lunch is here. "Where is Gibbs?"

"Probably getting coffee." He answers with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Again?"

"Again. Where were you headed just now?"

"Abby's. I ran into her at the deli and when I asked her why she hasn't been up to see us today she got very nervous. When I pushed her to tell me what is going on with her, she got rude and defensive and left in such a hurry, she abandoned her lunch. I have brought it back for her."

"That was nice of you. Wonder what's going on."

"I was about to go find out."

"You mean try to find out. If Abby doesn't want anyone to know. She'll zip up tighter than Fort Knox."

"Tony..." Her genuine confusion is cute under normal circumstances, but right now, his patience is non-existent. His mind is already focused on the investigation they're about to embark on with the Mistress of the Dark as he likes to call her. Is she living up to that nickname?

"Never mind, Ziva. C'mon. This I gotta see." Tony snatches his own lunch off his desk and walks with her, curious to see exactly what she's talking about. He's taken all of three steps with her when his cell phone rings. Looking at it, he frowns. _Gibbs. _

Glancing at Ziva, Tony answers the call. "Hey, Boss, what's up?"

_"When's the last time you talked to Ducky?"_

*********NCIS*********

Having sorted out the mess with Tony, Gibbs headed out for more coffee to go with the lunch Ziva is bringing back for them. His thoughts travel back to the night this mess he's just sorted through began, which brings him to the realization that in order for his friend to have called him as upset as he had been, Tony must have taken the initial brunt of his anger out on Ducky.

With the chaotic flow of things these last few days, it wouldn't surprise him if his Senior Field Agent had put off sorting things out with the M.E. only to eventually forget. Whipping out his cell phone, he checks to see if he's right, starting with Tony. When the younger man answers his phone by getting straight to the question of what he needs from him, Gibbs returns the favor by laying out the only question on his mind right now - the one Tony needs to answer, not for him, but for Tony's own sake. And for Ducky's.

The man's reaction speaks of how right Gibbs is. _"Ducky! Oh, man! I'm on it! Thanks, Boss!"_

Snapping his phone shut, Gibbs keeps walking, now ready to enjoy his coffee and when he gets back to the squad room, his lunch.

********NCIS*********

Walking slowly through Autopsy's swooshing doors, Tony feels his heart down in his feet. He's disrespected this man and to make matters worse, had to be reminded to make things right with him not one day later, but two!

"Agent DiNozzo. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Ducky asks in a tone that clearly says he does not consider this visit to be a nice one at all.

"Gotta minute?" Tony asks with what one might consider a full measure of meekness.

"Oh?" With eyebrows raised in surprise, Ducky nods. "My office just so happens to be available at the moment since Mr. Palmer has gone for the day."

"Thanks, Ducky." The younger man offers as the M.E. follows him into the office, closing the door securely behind him.

"Sit, _tell_ me what's on your mind?"

"I owe you an apology, Ducky. I was out of line. Way out. I am sorry."

"I see. While I accept your apology, Anthony, I must tell you that I am wary ..."

"I know. And I don't blame you. But, I've been doing a lot of thinking...and watching...and from what I see and what I can figure...they're good for each other and they won't hurt each other on purpose."

"And here on the job?" Ducky pushes for more foundation on which to lay his trust on with this.

"I'm really not happy that it means McGee had to transfer off the team, but if I was in his shoes and it came down to that choice for me; I would have transferred too."

"Well, I must say, Anthony; I am relieved to hear that you've had a change of heart. However, time will tell..."

"I know. Even McGee's still wary of my promise that I'm working on being okay with this."

"Anthony, they do not _need_ you to be okay with it. They_ want_ you to be simply because they care about you and Jethro continues to rely on you on the job. And whether or not you realize it, Timothy is still relying on you as well. He's relying on you to help watch Jethro's back."

"I know, Ducky. And I won't let him down; either of them." Tony vows with complete seriousness.

"Now, _that_ is music to my ears, young man!"

********NCIS*********

Lunchtime for Tim might be a little lonely, if it weren't for the privacy his spot on the ground under a shade tree in the park grants him. With his sandwich open and coffee in front of him, the book he's trying to read, spread open across his lap and his windbreaker on to ward of the chill he's comfortable enough that he leans back against the tree and lets his mind wander. Since his watch is set with the timer he needs to get back to work on time, he's not worried about where his thoughts will take him as they drift away from the book that actually holds little interest for him at the moment In fact, he's almost hoping...

_Gentle kisses on his skin where his shoulder meets his neck, wake him pleasurably as tender hands run slowly across his body in two different places at once. Where one hand reaches and plays with one of his nipples, the other is affectionately carding his hair._

_Like a contented cat, he stretches into his lover's touches, moaning in delight. "Mmmm. Good morning."_

_Lifting his head up from where he's been loving on Tim, Leroy smiles as he kisses him on the mouth now; tenderly, invitingly, before pulling back to return the greeting. "Good morning."_

_Tim kisses him back before he pulls back to ask what's on his mind. "How'd you sleep?"_

_"With you in my arms, it's always a good night." Leroy replies seriously as he returns the very words Tim said to him not so long ago about this very same subject._

_Reaching up to card the older man's hair, Tim softly replies. "I feel the same way, Leroy."_

_Reaching down, Leroy captures his mouth in a soul searing kiss that deepens as the moments go on, until Tim has to pull back to breathe._

_Letting his hands caress his lover for a moment, Tim reluctantly drops his hands and moves to get out of bed as he admits. "I wish we had more time this morning but I really need a shower."_

_Leroy grins wolfishly. "That makes two of us."_

_***End Flashback****_

A loud peal of laughter nearby drags Tim from his recollection with a momentary sense of disorientation. Looking around him, he's relieved to find that everyone out and about is for all intents and purposes, ignoring him. It's a good thing at the moment because right now he dare not move the book in his lap for fear of embarrassing himself. As a matter of fact, he bites into his sandwich and forces himself to read two pages of the book so his jets can cool down. Jeesh, he needs to be more careful!

Glancing at his watch, he works his way through his lunch while enjoying the sounds of a nice day, with birds singing and dogs barking a few dozen yards away. Once he's done eating, he bags the trash and gets to his feet, tossing the bag in the nearest trash can on his way back to his car. He's still got time to spare but he wants that time spent in the office so he heads back in, his mind once again focusing on work.

Almost as an afterthought, he mentally head slaps himself for not using the lunch hour he's just had to plan tonight's dinner date at home more intricately. So far, he's got nothing on tap, except excitement and anticipation. But, that's not exactly going to put the food on the table. Great, now he'll have to think of something after work - on the way to the store. Talk about last minute!

*******NCIS*******

Lacking any fresh case, the afternoon is dragging on uneventfully. Looking forward to tonight, Gibbs certainly isn't complaining. Sighing with a touch of boredom, he stands to his feet, tossing his pen down on the cold case he's already read through three times in the last two hours. It's time for a break. He's already out of the building before his phone rings and his initial reaction is that he hopes it's not a new case. Snapping his phone open, he answers it in his usual way. "Yeah. Gibbs."

_"Jethro, do you have a moment?"_

"Headed out for coffee now, Duck. Meet up with me."

_"I shall be there shortly."_

Gibbs snaps his phone shut, his mind thinking back to his earlier thoughts about the M.E. He hopes Tony's made his peace with the kindly Scotsman. He'll take him to task for it later if he hasn't. He himself, should have already checked to see how Ducky's doing after the stressful night before last. He'll apologise for him when he meets up with him, for falling down on that one.

*******NCIS*******

Five O'clock finds Tim clocking out with pep in his step as he hurries to his car. Dinner by 6:45. He can do this, even if he still has to come up with the entire plan between now and then. It's far from his usual way of planning everything days ahead but then again, this impromptu dinner is just that, unplanned.. But, he has to do more than cook. He's got to set the scene too. Real candles this time instead of the fake ones he used last night. A nice curtain on the front door, even though it's nowhere near the kitchen. It'll add some zest to their night if they don't have to worry about privacy down here.

Not sure why his mind has wandered off the more important stuff like the menu, Tim mentally shakes his head as he gets to his car and settles in for the drive home, trying to focus on finishing out a plan for dinner. He'll have to stop off at Wal Mart to get everything he's thinking about. It's a long way out of the way but he's got time. Turning on the radio, he hums to the music and focuses on his driving.

*******NCIS*******

It's 1700 and Gibbs is going out of his mind with boredom. While he does not want a fresh case, he wishes he could send the team home and be done with the day already. There's still Abby to deal with on the tail of what Ducky told him in regard to her phone call to the M.E. the other night. But, he'll tackle that tomorrow. No need to rock that boat today. To eat up the time, instead, he tosses his pen down on the desk and gets to his feet. "Where we at with those files?"

Tony glances up from his stack of the very files in question and attempts to answer the man. "Uhm, Boss. It's only been a couple of hours."

"And?"

"And we're being careful? So, we don't have any first round candidates yet?" Tony keeps his tone careful as he reminds the boss in pointed questions why it is they're not rushing into this. The answering sigh and toned down glare says he got his point across.

"First round?" Ziva pipes in with genuine confusion, inadvertently keeping the conversation going..

"They have to get through you and I before they get to round two - the boss man here." Tony answers for her, not wanting this dragged out any more than necessary. Talking about it isn't any more fun than plowing through these personnel files.

"Oh." Ziva replies as she processes what's being said, her mind still bothered at having been unable to talk to Abby again since the Lab Rat had not been in her lab earlier. "That way..."

"They don't waste the boss' time and we don't get any squirrely people in here." The Senior Field Agent fires off without even filtering his mouth. Run off at the mouth that way is actually worth it when the end result is the smirk on the boss' face as the man gets back to work, the first one all day.

*******NCIS*******

Finding everything he wants for tonight's dinner and special evening he now has all planned out for Leroy, has been a bit of a chore, but forty-five minutes later finds Tim checking out at the store, his basket full of groceries and a few things for the house. It's not long before, with a half dozen reusable store bags loaded down with items, he's headed to his car, his thoughts already on the menu and plan for setting the stage for tonight.

After last night, he wants this dinner to be extra meaningful and cozy. It's important to him that Leroy be treated as well if not better than Shannon would have been treating him. The man deserves as much in his relationship. Almost absently, he notices that it's getting darker out and that he parked practically a mile from the door, according to his aching feet, anyway. Shifting the bags on his hands where he's holding them, he forces the weight he's carrying to settle better. Finally, he sees the car, feeling a wave of relief that he can soon put his multiple bags down and massage his hurting hands that are so full, he can't even reach into his pocket for his keys. _Smart, Tim. Real smar...ow!_

The round end of something hard is thrust forcefully into his back, shoving him up against the side of his car Startled, Tim drops his bags, the contents spilling out everywhere as a deep voice growls in his ear.

**"Don't. Move!"**


	28. Reality Bites, Part IX

_"_**_Don't. Move!"_**

"What?" Tim asks reflexively, his confusion honest as the gruff, masculine voice comes at him from out of the blue.

**"I. Said. Don't. Move!" **The voice repeats itself as two beefy hands once again manhandle him, pushing him even further into the car. "Do exactly as I say and you won't get hurt. Capice?"

"Yeah." Tim mutters.

"Good. Now pick up all this crap!"

Tim moves to do just that, but finds his movements stilted by the gun that stays jammed in his back. Carefully, he reaches for the things he's dropped and begins to put them back into the bags. It takes him a good five minutes and surprisingly enough the man behind the gun says nothing else as he works. When he's gathered the last of the items, he's directed to put the bags into his car as he'd been about to do before he'd been accosted. The last of the bags stowed away into his car, he closes the door and breathes out. _Now what?_

Almost as if answering the question, the man behind the gun shoves it into his back again, this time, issuing a new order. "Hands behind your back. NOW!"

With the gun in his back where he can't do anything but comply without risking getting a bullet lodged in his spine, Tim complies, throwing in enough common sense to keep his mouth shut for now. Suddenly, his hands are handcuffed behind his back and in very short order, his world goes dark when what feels like a pillowcase is shoved down over his head. It's suffocating and he has trouble regulating his breathing through it but that's where he concentrates his efforts.

Right now, he's mentally cursing the fact that he's no longer a field agent who would have been prepared for this. As it is, he's got no weapon and no options. No sooner does his thought process hit on that truth than he begins to feel dizzy, as he's s spun around and something that feels like a large pair of headphones is shoved down on top of his ears, blocking out all sounds.

He's not surprised when he's hustled into a vehicle, although he has no idea what kind or color. It is clear that it's close by as Tim's count only goes up to fifteen on their steps from his car before it happens. He frowns because that means the car was parked far enough away from his own that he wouldn't have noticed it. When his head is shoved down enough that the rest of his body is manhandled into the vehicle, he sighs. As soon as he feels the whoosh of air from the shutting the car door, he lets his mind begin to process through the questions. If they wanted to kill him, he'd be dead already. Hell, they aren't even trying to hurt him. Whatever this is about doesn't involve physical violence beyond threatening him with the gun. _So, what the hell is this about then?_

**_******NCIS******_**

Practically humming with happiness as the end of the day hits at long last, Gibbs does his best to appear his usually grouchy self when he growls out the words his team needs to hear. "Pack it in!"

Instantly, two heads snap up from their work - or in today's case, the perusal of the personnel files they're still sorting through. It's a tough job and they're making it even tougher on themselves to make sure they find the right person for the job. Even Gibbs hasn't said anymore about them taking their time on it.

Glancing at his watch, Tony grins as he gets to his feet, stowing the files in his desk drawer and locking it as he shuts down his workstation. "Early night, huh, Boss?"

"Damn near six-fifteen, DiNozzo. How much later do ya wanna stay?" Gibbs growls with genuine irritation. That crack sounded awfully close to his Senior Field Agent crossing that line again and so soon after their conversation, too. The older man's not happy about it but his anger is soon diluted with his agent's next words.

"Huh? Wow, it is, isn't it? Sorry, Boss. I didn't realize it was that late. Night!" Tony's surprise is genuine as he quickly heads to the elevator, swiftly joined by Ziva who's lost no time in catching up to him.

"Get some rest! Both of ya's!" Gibbs hollers out as his agents reach the elevator. He's satisfied when they throw their chorus of answers back to him.

"Yes, Boss!"  
"Yes, Gibbs!"

With a huff of laughter, Gibbs gets to his feet and closes down his own workstation. He knows he's not wanted home until exactly seven on the dot. If he shows up too early, it will ruin all Tim's hard work and planning and he doesn't want to do that. It only takes him ten minutes to clear the Navy Yard gate and get home so he's got at least 15 minutes to kill. He's ready to talk to Abby now. Forget putting it off until tomorrow. Hell, he should have talked to her already!

**********NCIS***********

Although unable to hear or see anything Tim mentally tracks the length of the car ride and isn't really surprised to find that's less than thirty minutes long In short order, he's forcibly taken from the car and escorted somewhere that is exactly thirty foot-steps from the vehicle. Suddenly, he's shoved into a chair, his handcuffed hands handcuffed to something that _feels_ like a chair leg and then, he's left alone. No one touches him; no one removes the things over his ears or the pillowcase from his head. He's a prisoner, with nothing to do but think.

**********NCIS***********

Abby's nervous now, more so than earlier in the day when she'd narrowly escaped from Ziva, not once, but twice. That second time the Israeli woman had tried to talk to her had been a close call, barely realizing she'd been about to have company in her lab before escaping from it to disappear into the supply closet until the coast was clear. Not normally skittish or even remotely chicken about talking to people today just hasn't been a good day for that.

Her heart's been pounding in her chest all day, as if she were doing something really, really wrong here. But, she's _not_! She's merely helping a friend see the light and _she'_s not even directly doing that much! The day has dragged on mercilessly though, and it's been just her luck that there've been no fresh case for her to sink her forensic teeth into. Glancing at the clock, she frowns. It's only 6:15. She's still got at least 45 minutes before she can go.

"Abby."

Startled because she hadn't heard the elevator ding or the stairwell door open and close, she spins around, her heart beating wildly in her chest. "Gibbs! You startled me!"

"Got somethin' to say to me?" The Silver-haired man asks quietly as he steps into her space.

"What? NO!" She vehemently denies, her child-like pigtails swinging wildly as she shakes her head.

"Ducky seems to think ya do. Any idea why he'd think that?"

"I might have called him the other night." She hedges nervously.

"**Abby!** Didcha call him or **not**?"

"Yes! All right? Yes, I called him, Gibbs! I love both of you and I wanted to help fix this mess! So I called him for help."

"DON'T say another word!" Gibbs warns her with deceptive calm and quiet. "It's none of your business. Are we clear?"

"Yes." She mumbles reluctantly.

"Do I even have to ask how you know whatever it is that you know?" He asks with more than a touch of anger. The last thing he or Tim wanted was for this to happen. Now all he can do is work to contain it.

"I saw you."

"Go on."

"At the restaurant."

"When the_ team_ went to dinner."

"With Timmy!"

"You mean Tim." The Team Leader who definitely doesn't want to hear her refer to the competent, grown agent who has become _his _lover with that belittling nickname again, corrects her.

"What?" Abby asks in confusion. Staring at the man who's simply staring back at her, waiting for her to get what he's trying to say, she finally gives up the fight "Yes!"

"And from that you got..."

"Lip reading, Gibbs! Body Language!" Abby reminds him with sharp angry words now.

Gibbs mentally sighs. _Thought we were being watched! Wouldn't have thought it would be Abby. Great. Just great._ _My lab rat's turned spy!_ Outwardly, he frowns as he addresses the issue. "So, you're spying on us, now? There a reason you didn't just join us?"

"I wasn't invited!" She hotly reminds him.

"Doesn't mean we wouldn't have let you join us, Abigail." He corrects her, knowing that by him using her full first name, she'll know he's utterly disappointed in her.

"Don't call me that, Gibbs!" She snaps off on him. This is not going well, at all

"Watch it," He warns her quietly.

"What do you want from me, Gibbs?" She demands angrily. She knows she's pushing his buttons right now but she also knows he usually caves in when she's angry and trying to call the shots. What he says next, in a voice that so low, only she can hear it, shocks the hell out of her.

"You to keep you nose out of it. And your mouth shut"

"Giiibbs." She whines

"Abby." He silences her with a glare. "Don't make me repeat myself." He turns to walk out, needing to get home to his dinner date.

"Where are you going? We're not done talking!" She complains loudly.

He stops, turns back to her and retraces his steps to quietly answer her in hopes it will shut her down. "Yes we are."

"We need to talk about this Gibbs!" Suddenly she stands to her feet and storms into her inner office, her arms crossed against her chest in open defiance.

Shaking his head at her attitude, he slips away as silently as he'd appeared.

Snatching up the remote control to her door, Abby whips around, her finger already on the button to lock them in. Her mouth dropping in shock, she realizes that she's come up with empty air in the space where she fully expected her Silver-haired fox to have followed her to. _Seriously? How rude can he be?_

Unexpectedly, her cell phone rings, causing her to hurry to answer it. She picks it up and snaps it open, not really surprised that he's calling her so soon after leaving her lab. "Gibbs, I..."

_"Make things right with Ducky, Abby. Now." *click*_

**********NCIS***********

Angry and disappointed, Gibbs puts his phone away and sighs. Okay. Enough of this. Tonight belongs to Tim and the younger man's efforts to do something nice for him. Not sure why he feels the need to go through the trouble, but because he is doing just that, Leroy's not about to spoil it by being late. Tim gets such obvious joy out of doing nice things for him, that he rarely finds the ability to say no to him. Right this minute, he's thankful that this was one of those times he readily agreed to the younger man's plans. Glancing at his watch, he smirks. _Just enough time to be on time._

**********NCIS***********

Tim's lost all sense of time. He can't hear anything and he can't see anything. But, he knows when he's no longer alone, wherever he is seconds before his ears are freed from the contraption that had been covering them and his hands are un-cuffed from whatever they'd been locked down to. Unceremoniously, he's hauled to his feet and propelled forward, 100 steps, turned to the left, the air around him filled with a cacophony of noise he can't make sense of at first. He hears catcalls, wolf whistles and lots of indistinct noises as twenty feet later; he's shoved down into a chair, his hands this time, handcuffed in his lap, a cloth napkin tossed over them as if trying to hide them.

With the gun shoved into his back again, comes another quietly yet firmly given order. "Don't make a scene and don't even try to get up!"

_"Yeah! Shake it, Baby! **Show** me whatcha got!"_ The excited catcall of a man standing not even twenty feet from where he's sitting fills in the missing piece of the puzzle for Tim, even as the hood is finally removed from behind him. He's not at all surprised to find that when he whips his head around to look, there's no one there.

_"Woo hoo, Baby! Shake it! C'mon, over here, sugar! Lemme show you how much I appreciate you shakin' that gorgeousness for me!"_

Before he can blink, the room goes dark. Suddenly, that voice is back in his ear. "Oh, I almost forgot. You can touch, all you want. After all, this little party's for _your_ benefit and it would be extremely rude of you **not** to. Matter of fact, any of these little honey's you want - just say the word and they're yours for the night! Hell, you don't even have to get up out outta that chair - you can take 'em right there if ya want to! Hahaha."

Tim sees red. Anger begins to boil from within, so hot he can't even think straight. He's been kidnapped - just to be taken to a damned strip club! _Seriously? Who the hell would disrespect him like this? Anyone he calls a friend knows him enough to know that he would NEVER consider coming to a place like this! And anyone he considers his friend also keeps thier nose out of his personal business. Yet, this stinks of personal._

_He knows that bozo that took him is just the hired help So who the hell does he know that would be behind this?_

*******NCIS******

Leroy arrives at the house at 6:58. What he sees there causes him to frown. The house is dark. What he doesn't see causes him to whip out his phone and begin calling people. Tim's car's not here. There's no sign of movement inside and there's not a single light on. The first call rings on and on until it goes to voicemail. That's a good sign. It's a damned sight better than going straight to voicemail, which would mean Tim's in trouble. "Tim, where are you? Need you to call me, let me know you're ok"

When five minutes finally pass by without any return call from Tim, Leroy's done waiting. This feels wrong. Something's happened to the young man and he's not waiting around any longer while whatever's going on keeps happening. Snapping his phone open again, he hits another number.

_"DiNozzo"_

"Need you to meet me on the yard. Now. Bring Ziva"

_"Boss? What's wrong?"_

"Tim's missing."

_"We're on our way. Where was he supposed to be?"_

"My house."

_"Boss, maybe..."_

"He was cooking me dinner. Supposed to be at seven. The house is dark and his car's not here."

_"Yeah. This is definitely not good. No way in hell, Probie'd let you down like this! You got Abby tracking his cell?_

"Get on it when you get in, Tony."

_"Boss, Abby's be..."_

"Can't call on her for this, DiNozzo. Just get there!"

_"Be there in ten, Boss. Don't worry. We'll find him!"_

"Appreciate it, Tony." Snapping his phone shut, he practically throws himself back into his car and peels out, desperate to get to the office where they have resources. _Hang on Tim. I'm comin', Love._

*********NCIS********

Abby is finally relaxing when she walks into the place. She's waited all day for this and as she spies her best friend sitting front and center with a string of beautiful women parading nakedly across the stage each one stopping to tantalizingly gyrate in front of him, their hands molesting themselves for his benefit, she almost giggles. Oh, yeah, This will set him straight all right!

Glancing around, she spies Kenny who'd successfully pulled this off for her. "Thank you! You're awesome!" She gushes as she hugs him.

"You owe me, Abby."

"Aw. You know this just makes us even."

"No! You didn't **tell** me he was a federal agent!" Kenny angrily reminds her.

"What does that matter? She asks in confusion. "You asked him to come. He came."

He's looking at her like she's from another planet. "Are you _really_ that stupid? Do you really think he came here of his own free will? Even you said 'whatever it takes' remember? You _do_ remember that right? Because _that's_ how I got him here!"

"What are you talking about, Kenny? Abby asks now, her stomach doing flip-flops nervously.

"You said 'whatever it takes'." Her partner in crime reminds her yet again

"I know I did. But what do you mean 'that's how you got him here'?"

"You think he's sitting there willingly, Abby? Do you? Really?"

Abby begins to mentally put the pieces together as she watches two naked women take turns sitting on Tim's lap, his hands not moving from behind his head. _Why do his hands look like they're bound together?_

As she watches, the fun she imagined she'd have as her friend was reminded of the straight path, quickly fades as the anger on his face grows more and more obvious. When the first disgruntled girl gives up, angrily speaking to Tim as she gets off his lap, Abby can clearly see that his libido is working just fine. His hands, however are not. Is that what pissed the girl off, or is it Tim's obvious lack of interest in her?

_What the hell's wrong with his hands?_ Her friend's freaking out because Tim's a federal agent? The only reason he'd have reason to worry about that is if he'd..."Oh my God, what did you_ do_ to him, Kenny?"

**_*******NCIS**********_**

Storming through the building, Gibbs hauls himself up the stairwell to the squad room, too impatient to wait on the elevator. Too upset and worried for coffee as he boots up his workstation, he's relieved as hell when his two agents come off the elevator a short time after his arrival, bearing a multitude of hot drinks on several trays. Even they know it's gonna be a rough night until they find Tim. Nodding his thanks, he returns his attention to his computer as he searches for an email from Tim that he might have missed

Silently handing the boss a coffee, Tony goes right to work, booting up his computer while Ziva does the same.

**"Gibbs!"**

The unexpected holler from his boss has Gibbs' stomach dropping to his toes. Looking up, he finds the man gesturing for him to join him in MTAC. Damn it, that's not a good sign. Nodding, he turns to move, "C'mon" He orders over his shoulder.

Practically running, the trio is standing in front of the Director in short order. Not surprised, the man simply lets the eye scanner do its' thing and leads them all into the room, walking directly to the big screen as he speaks. "This was sent to us not fifteen minutes ago by a concerned Wal-Mart Manager."

With nothing further being said, live video feed is suddenly playing on the big screen - showing in fine detail - the kidnapping at gunpoint of one Timothy McGee.


	29. Reality Bites, Part X

_Before he even reaches the bottom step, Leroy can't help but smell the delicious aroma of breakfast and coffee already waiting for him. He's human enough to realize, with a contented smile plastered on his face, that this is one part of this relationship he's truly spoiled on already. Entering the kitchen, a few steps later, the smile is turned upside down into a frown as he takes in the sight of his lover staring off into the distance as if he's got something unpleasant on his mind_.

_After the glorious night last night and this morning they've just had wrapped up in each other and each other's arms, there's no reason that comes to mind that should have Tim troubled like this. Deciding to grab this problem by the horns until it's beaten into submission, Leroy jumps in by kissing Tim full on the mouth, knowing it will bring him back from his thoughts with a bang._

_Tim is quick to return the kiss, but just as quick to pull back so he can breathe again after having been caught unaware like that. "Hey." He offers quietly._

"_Somethin' on your mind?"_

_Tim blushes furiously in response to the question that obviously hit close to home on a very personal level._

_The older man smiles even as his eyebrows go up. "Really, Tim?"_

"_Ha ha." Tim laughs nervously. But, he says nothing more._

_Leroy's beginning to worry for real now. "Tim? "_

"_Do you think maybe we could work on something?" Tim asks quietly, his eyes slowly coming up off the floor and finding Leroy's. "The next time?"_

"_Name it." Leroy vows without even having to know what it is. Whatever it is, it's important enough to his lover that he's asking for it and that's good enough for the older man._

"_Not sure how to put this…" Tim scoffs at himself as he looks almost shyly in Leroy's direction. "But, I would really like it if I …could hold off longer before…." Now he looks away in obvious embarrassment._

"_Tim." His lover comes to him. Standing next to him but not touching him, he speaks quietly. "Thought we talked about this."_

_Tim nods, his eyes coming up to meet Leroy's for a moment before glancing away nervously. "We did. It's just…I can't help it if I'm still embarrassed to talk about it."_

"_Nuthin' to be embarrassed about between us, remember?"_

"_Except this." Tim exhales deeply as he opens himself up to the man he loves and trusts with that love._

"_Leroy. I want to be able to keep going better than that…than last night…. to keep __**you**__ going; to intensify it for you; for us. I don't want to be keeping us from that."_

"_Tim." Leroy says in the quiet, concerned voice he knows gets to the younger man the most when they're not being intimate._

_Tim looks back at him, his heart in his eyes, the almost anxious look on his face, tearing at Leroy's heart._

"_Last night, Beautiful. Wouldn't change ANY of it! For anything!" _

_Finding what seems to calm and comfort him in his lover's gaze, Tim smiles softly. "It was for me, too, Leroy. And, I'm not trying to take away from that. Last night __**was**__ incredible, this morning, too and I'll treasure what we shared and how much it meant to both of us forever. It's just … I want ….I __**need**__ to do better….sigh…that first time…..when we…everytime we…I __**definitely**__ need to do better. _

"_There a reason you let it bother you so much before you let me in?" Leroy asks with concern._

"_It's not easy to talk about. I mean, it's the reason I almost lost you to begin with, remember?" Tim admits with guilt in his tone. "I know I need to work on it, because it means I'm not doing right by you." _

"_Says who?" Leroy asks him calmly._

"_Me." Tim answers back without hesitation. "You deserve better; more."_

_Leaning in for a gentle kiss, Leroy quietly sets him straight when he pulls back, looking him straight in the eye. "Got nuthin' to fix, Tim. Love you just the way you are."_

_He knows that Tim knows he doesn't lie so the doubt on the younger man's face now is directed at his own ability to be who Leroy wants him to be. It's been the one facet of their relationship Tim's always worried about. One that the older man wants eradicated once and for all. Right. Here. Right. Now._

"_Ever think maybe I enjoy settin' you off like that – bein' the one to take the edge off –for both of us?" He asks the younger man, his genuine desire, his love, clear in his expression and the way he begins carding Tim's hair._

_Tim beams brighter than he's ever beamed before, gratitude nearly pouring out of him as he reverently responds while leaning into Leroy's touch. "Thank you." _

_Leaning in to kiss him again, Leroy keeps it soft, inviting and promising – for later. Pulling back, he smiles affectionately at him, "Dinner here tonight?"_

_Tim nods as he replies enthusiastically. "I'll cook! I'll have it ready for you when you get home – seven?"_

"_Seven it is." Leroy gives back with that megawatt smile he serves only to Tim in moments like this._

"_I love you." The young man says quietly, reverently._

"_I know ya do, Tim." Leroy offers gruffly as he cards Tim's hair one last time. "Love you, too."_

_With his own megawatt smile, Tim responds with his heart in his eyes. "I know you do, Leroy. And I'll treasure that, always."_

******End Flashback*****

"…**.oss?"** Brought back from the recollection of the morning he and Tim'd had together before coming to work; the last time they'd seen each other or spoken to each other today, by the rather urgent sound of his Senior Field Agent trying to get his attention, Gibbs frowns as he looks at the younger man, but says nothing.

Vance chimes in before anything can be said about the Team Leader's lapse into fog land a moment ago. "It's barely been an hour since Agent McGee was taken. Before we turn this into a massive man hunt gone wrong, let's track his cell. Ms. Scuito on her way in to assist?

Shaking his head now, Gibbs answers firmly, his eyes stormy and unwavering. "No!"

The room goes silent with shock. Tony is the first one to break through it. "Boss? Did she…?"

"I don't care _what_ she's done, Gibbs! I want her in here helping to find my missing agent!" Vance orders in his no nonsense tone. "Keep me updated!"

Without any discussion, the trio of agents return to the squad room, with Tony deliberately lagging behind, tugging slightly on the boss' shirt. "Boss."

Gibbs stops and turns to look at his agent, silently waiting for him to speak his peace.

His concern blatantly obvious, Tony puts the question out there that he needs answered. "What was that up there? Did Abby do something to you and….?"

The Team Leader sighs. "She followed all of us to the diner."

Tony's eyes go wide. He'd had no idea she'd done that!

Gibbs isn't done. "Watched us. The whole time we were there, Tony."

Right away, the younger man understands what the boss is pissed about. All of it. "She was spying on us? Oh joy. She reads lips. So that means she figured out…"

"Yeah." Gibbs breathes out tiredly.

"She's not the only one." Tony tells him quietly as his eyes deliberately travel to where Ziva's sitting at her desk now on the other side of the divider behind Tony's desk. "Ziva double backed that night because she was worried. Probably saw the same thing Abby did. But she's happy for you two. And I'm getting' there, I promise. But, I take it Abby's not."

"Understatement, Tony." Gibbs replies as he turns to head back to his desk. He hasn't gone three steps before the unexpected happens.

"Wait, Boss!" Tony calls him back in a stage whisper.

"What, DiNozzo?"

"Earlier today, Ziva said she ran into Abby in the deli and she was really, really nervous, rude and defensive AND she left in such a hurry, she abandoned her lunch. Now Tim's missing. We don't believe…"

"In coincidences." Gibbs mutters as he storms away, heading to his desk, opening his cell phone to call the Lab Rat as he moves.

*****NCIS*******

With his lap fully taken over by a naked female doing her damnedest to get him to manhandle her, Tim looks for an escape route, quickly finding one – in his thoughts. Mentally opening the door to his life with Leroy, his mind is soon wrapped in a protective, gentle, sympathetic and soothing cocoon loaded with memories and emotions that buoy him now. He basks in treasured conversations between them and the emotions that were there in those moments, all safely tucked away in there playing on repeat, completely tuning out what's going on in his physical world:

_"I've watched you fight to keep this away from Tony's nosey snooping; consistently turn down the team drink nights and movie nights. Noticed the way you've been avoiding me here lately but couldn't stop staring at me for the past few weeks. Knew something was botherin' ya. Wasn't hard to put it together when I saw you in that bar tonight…Doesn't change what I just said. You don't have to hide it anymore."_

_But you…?"  
"Wanna be here for you."  
"As my wingman."  
"For starters." _

_"Do you trust me?"  
"With my life."_

_"If this is really what you want, then this is just the beginning. I promise you that."  
Tim breathed out a sigh of relief and he smiled tremulously. "Okay."_

_"I promise you this is real. You know I don't say anything I don't mean."_

"_I'm not judging you, Tim. Not my place to do that when I've been where you are…There's always something about ourselves that we keep locked away from the rest of the world, Tim. …. Nothin' wrong with it. It's all a matter of personal choice and keeping it all private…. You don't have to hide it anymore."_

_"I promise you this is real…"Have I ever lied to you...You're afraid to tell me what's really going through that brain of yours. Don't be. I meant what I said, Tim. I'm here for you. Talk to me."_

_"Is this part of 'for starters'? Tim asked so quietly, it was almost a whisper  
"This is part of wherever you want this to go, Tim." Gibbs promised him as he kissed him gently on the temple. …"_

_"Remember what I said tonight. You're safe now."  
Tim leaned into the older man's rare demonstration of affection, still very hungry for it.  
Sliding his hand back around Tim's head and down to his neck just under his hair, "Everything'll work out….._

_"It's okay, Tim. I get it now. You trust me with your life. It's your heart you haven't been able to trust anyone with in a long time. Not even yourself. It's understandable with my track record with relationships, that you'd be afraid to trust me with it." _

_"For trusting me with your heart now. Thank you."…_

"_I promised I wasn't walking out on you and you know I don't say things I don't mean. Wherever this goes. I won't turn you away. Nothing you can do will make that happen."_

"_Will you stay with me?" Tim worries anxiously …  
With his eyes shining with truth and desire, Gibbs raises up to look him straight in the eye and answer him without hesitation, bringing one hand up to gently cup Tim's face again as he speaks. _"_I promise you, Tim, I'm not leavin'."…_

_"Do you really think you have to hide what you're feeling from me?" the tone's spoken soothingly into his ear, compassionate and coaxing_

_All Tim could do was shake his head in denial. Lifting his head back up, he searched the older man's eyes yet again for the strength, honesty and trust he'd always found there._

_"I won't hurt you." ….._

_"I'm gonna show you how you should be treated, Tim."…_

_"I love the sound of my name across your lips like this."…._

_"So long as this is what you really want, we'll go as far as you want us to go."…_

"_Just relax…. I've got ya.__ …I promise you, Tim." …_

"_I'm here with you because I want to be. …. do NOT tell me that I'm settling – just because you can't see what I see in you."…_

_"I promise you, Tim. This is just the beginning. It only gets better from here."_

"_I promised you this was real and I meant it."…_

"_Want you to get used to this. Get in your head that you do deserve this and more."…_

_"Close your eyes and tell me the first thing that comes to your mind. Tim?"  
"You?"  
"What about me?"  
"I want to make you feel good, just like you've done for me."  
"Sounds like the makings of a pretty good relationship."  
"It does, doesn't it?"_

"_We can agree to do our damnedest not to let it hurt us, at least."  
"You got that right." The older man declares with heartfelt conviction as he pulls Tim back to him and nestles closer to him…_

_"I made you a promise."  
"That you weren't going anywhere."…_

_Relaxed. Wanted. Kissed. Stroked. Loved! Leroy!_

"_Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Vests." Leroy answers without missing a beat, the quiet seriousness in his voice leaving no room for doubt that this is coming from his heart. "From now on."…_

"_I love you."  
"I know ya do, Tim." Leroy offers gruffly as he ruffles Tim's hair. "Love you, too."_

"_Got nuthin' to fix, Tim. Love you just the way you are."_

"…_Tim. Love you just the way you are."_

"…_just the way you are."_

"…Love you."

*****NCIS*******

She can feel her phone vibrating on her hip as she watches the ladies take turns trying their damnedest to get Tim to respond to them and to take from them what they're offering. One after another, sits down on top of his hands, gyrating on what has to be a painful erection by now, swinging their boobs in his face as he passively continues to stare over their shoulders eyes blank, his hands relentlessly interlaced together pushed down across his lap, making it uncomfortable for the ladies, another reason they're complaining now.

_All of this for nothing!_ She realizes angrily. Still watching, she snatches her still buzzing phone from her pocket, snaps it open and barks into it. "**What!**"

"_Lose the attitude Abby. Get back to the yard now. Need your help with something!" *click*_

Abby frowns. _Great. Just great!_

*****NCIS*******

The string of lap dancers paid to not only get a rise out of Tim, but to get him to give up and give it up, right there in the chair if he wants to – all find themselves frustrated beyond their normal tolerance levels. The man's hands have steadfastly remained spread across his lap; fingers interlaced with each other and hard pressed into the flesh of his own hands.

Although his erection can't be seen now, at least one of them noticed that he had a pretty good one, and knows he has to be very uncomfortable and in need of their services, but he's making no moves whatsoever to use anything at his disposal to find his release or even seek it. What's worse - he won't even look at them. From the side of the room, still standing in the shadows, Abby has watched all of this with growing irritation. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he's forced himself to send his mind elsewhere – but she knows he's not capable of doing that, so he must really be concentrating hard on not reacting.

They've never seen anything like it. One solid hour of trying by not just one, but four ladies has produced zero results beyond this frustration that has now caused the ladies to give up in protest at what they believe to be a breach of contract for tonight's services rendered. From her spot standing next to her friend in the shadows, Abby watches in disbelief while the group of women stalk up to the club owner and demand payment in full, despite the '_gay customer who's wasting our time'_. Whatever it is Tim's doing all this time, it's biting her plan in the ass now and she's _not _happy about.

Summarily dismissing them with the promise that they will get paid the full amount promised, Kenny turns to Abby with fury strewn across his face "Gay? Are you out of your mind? **That's **why you wanted me to bring him here? To **'fix'** him? "

"Well…yeah." She admits reluctantly.

"What the **hell** is wrong with you, Abby? I thought you said he was your best friend? Tell me, this isn't your idea of a sick joke! What did you think he was gonna do? Suddenly decide to drop the person he's in a relationship with for this scene? Really? Best friend? Seriously?"

"He is my best friend! And he's **not** gay – he's bi!" Abby defends, her tone hushed yet angry. She deliberately ignores the rest of his rant, concentrating solely on the part that offends her the most.

"Waaait a minute! _This _is the guy that was crazy about you that you couldn't wait to dump back when, isn't it? Oh, my God! I get it now! He's moved on…with a _man_…. so you're getting your payback? Really? And you used _me_ to do it? Do you realize what's gonna happen to me now? I _kidnapped_ him, Abby! For _you_! _You_ said whatever it takes and that's what I did – for you! Damn it, why didn't you tell me _everything_? I hope you're happy because now I'm going to jail! I'm gonna lose _everything!_ My business, my clientele! My wife! Everything I've spent my _entire_ adult life working for – gone when I go to jail for this! And for what? To help you fix what isn't even broken in the first place? God, Abby – I can't even…get away from me – JUST GO! And _take_ him with you! NOW!"

"Kenny! He can't know I'm part of this!" Abby's horrified whisper is loud in the echos through the suddenly quiet room. The ladies have all disappeared, presumably to get dressed. And now the music's been turned off – the party's over. Even the extra leering men have disappeared, gone back to work, no longer intriqued by what's going on with the handcuffed guy who's colder than a fish. "That was the whole reason I asked you to take care of getting him here!"

"That's YOUR problem! I'm done with this! You're on your own! Not bad enough I'm going to jail over this, now you want me to keep _helping_ you?" The angry man answers in a voice that's shaking with the fury he's having obvious trouble containing.

"**I won't say anything."** From across the room, the sound of Tim's voice shocks both people standing in the shadows. Lowering his voice now that he has their attention, he says what he has to. "Just uncuff me and I'll walk out of here without looking back and we'll forget this ever happened. You're right I _am _a Federal Agent. And I give you my word that this never happened – if you let me go right now, after you wipe my wallet down before you give it back to me."

In awe of the promise being made to him not to let his life get ruined by this, Abby's friend walks over to Tim and stops just behind him as he quietly asks him a question. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Not just for you. For both of us – and those we love. This gets out – it'll be a nightmare we'll never live down. Neither of us deserves that. The people we love sure as hell don't deserve it either."

"Done, man. Look, I'm sorry. Really." The club owner says as he tosses Tim's wallet down on the table in front of him.

"I know. Look, I've been sucked in by her manipulations several times, myself, always at my own expense and never to this extreme, but I still know what it feels like to be used by her. And to prove to you that I don't want your life ruined over this, I'm gonna keep my word and not look back. You know I haven't seen your face yet. SO, you know that if I don't see it at all – then I can't identify you." Tim tells him calmly, no where as angry as he'd been when he'd first figured where he'd been brought to. This isn't this guy's fault – well, beyond the whole, 'could have said no' thing, that is.

"You _know_ I own this place. And you _know_ what it' called – or you _will_ when you see it as you leave." Kenny reminds him as he lets him know he's not a complete idiot.

"I didn't hear what you just said. My ears must have stopped working." Tim says calmly. "Because the last thing I heard you say was, "I'm sorry."

Right away the club owner and business man understands what the man in front of him is saying; the free pass he's being handed. "Right. I'm glad they did. There ya go. Free as a bird. And thank you!"

"You have a back office you can go to?" Tim asks unexpectedly as he remains sitting in the chair without moving a muscle.

"Well, sure."

"Good. Go find something to do in there for at least ten minutes. Oh and you might wanna enforce the no talking order on those girls – maybe threaten their freedom if they open their mouths. Those dirtbags that were here, too"

"The ladies, right. Dirtbags?" Now Kenny's confused. _Who is this guy talking about?_

"The guys in here yelling at the ladies like they were whores?"

"Oh those guys! Wait they're not dirtbags. They're good guys that work for me. I pay them to do that to liven up the crowds."

"If they treat women like that, in my book, they're dirtbags." Tim insists.

"Oh. So, you've never been in…"

'A place like this? No. And I wouldn't ever be. Anyone who knows me _knows_ that." Tim states firmly, his voice carrying through the room.

"Oh. Well, you're free now. And I'm going to my office. Thank you again, man."

"Don't mention it. Seriously. And don't ever do anything like this again. And we'll call it even." Tim offers.

"Done!" Abby's friend promises as he disappears from the room, his footsteps loud on the carpeted floor his movements so hurried.

Mentally counting to 100 in his head, Tim gets to his feet and turns, his eyes looking at the figure standing frozen in the shadows. For a long, uncomfortable silent minute, he stares, willing them to speak up – to confess – to apologize – to blow up at him for not playing the game - to do _something._

Unwilling to lose another minute to this nightmare, he turns back and heads out the way he'd been brought in, his memory serving him well enough that he avoids any rooms on the back hallway and walks straight out the back door, his feet not stopping until he's walked down the alley, away from the front of the building, and continued on for two blocks. With a tremendous sigh of relief, he catches the metro bus conveniently stopped at the bus stop there.

He doesn't even give a damn where it's going, so long as it's away from here.


	30. Reality Bites, Part XI

His eyes remaining locked onto on the screen, the image of his scared lover being shoved forcibly into the body of his own car and handcuffed, has Leroy's emotions running amuck. He's pissed beyond measure, scared beyond his own ability to think through it clearly and full of regret of all things he'd meant to say to the man he loves, but hadn't gotten around to it yet.

The seasoned Agent knows full well that there are a horde of capable, competent agents on the job, actively searching for Tim, as well as agents pinging his phone, all without success yet. But, right this very minute, he feels like he's stuck in quicksand, unable to move, yet unwilling to just stand still and do nothing. His mind, on the other hand, is quickly letting itself become hostage to the situation, losing itself in the memories that bind him to the man on the screen in indescribable ways:

_"I promise you this is real, McGee."  
Tim whips his head around, disbelief strewn across his wet face.  
"Have I ever lied to you?" the older man asked as he gently wiped Tim's errant tears away.  
"No."._

_" … You're afraid to tell me what's really going through that brain of yours. Don't be. I meant what I said, Tim. I'm here for you. Talk to me."_

Tim leaned back.  
Gibbs reveled in Tim's show of trust as the young man allowed himself to lean back into him….  
the older man gently wrapped his arms around his troubled agent and made no further move.

_"I can't do this if it's not for keeps." Tim's voice shook. "I don't have it in me to be rejected again."__  
Gibbs gently trailed his thumb down Tim's face in sympathy. "I know. Would have stopped this at your promise not to go it alone if I didn't want this for keeps, too, Tim."_

_"I've never done this before. Any of it. Somehow, I don't think dreaming about it for the past two weeks counts." Tim's near whispered admission tugged at Gibbs' heartstrings as he gently pulled him into his arms and spoke softly into his ear._

_"That what's been keeping' you so worn out and strugglin'? You been dreamin about us?"  
Tim nodded as he bit his lower lip "This is all new to me."  
"Sssh.I know…." Gibbs promised as he continued to hold onto Tim…._

…"_McGee."  
_"_Boss?"  
_"_What's going on with you?"  
_"_I don't know what you mean."  
_"_You're lookin' more tired and dragged out today than you did last week."  
_"_Guess I've just been having trouble sleeping. I'm fine, Boss."  
Gibbs let go a breath in an aggravated sigh. "You've been avoiding me, Tim. Why?"  
Tim looked everywhere but at his boss,  
__The Team Leader tried placing a calming hand on Tim's shoulder but Tim instantly stiffened under it_

"_Okay then." Gibbs silently waited … he stopped and turned back to his agent. _"_McGee."  
_"_Boss?" Tim looked back at him, his eyes cloaked in unease.  
__Gibbs stepped close enough to him no one else would hear them. "You said you trusted me, Tim. " __  
Tim's eyes shimmered, obviously deeply affected by the words that spoke of the older man's hurt at Tim's distance and the long searching look the man was giving him now. …_

…_.."…He trusts you with his life."  
_"_Yeah. Okay, what am I missin'?"  
_"_Jethro, he's not able to trust anyone with his heart, not even himself, apparently."  
_  
…_"It's okay, Tim. I get it now. You trust me with your life. It's your heart you haven't been able to trust anyone with in a long time. Not even yourself. It's understandable with my track record with relationships, that you'd be afraid to trust me with it." Sighing into the unexpected silence, Gibbs kept talking." I promised I wasn't walking out on you and you know I don't say things I don't mean. Wherever this goes. I won't turn you away. Nothing you can do will make that happen."_

_"I've wanted this for so long. I know that first night was real, but…Thought if I kept you at arm's length; if I refused to let myself get comfortable with you, then you wouldn't be able to find out I wasn't good enough. That you'd realize I was going to be too much work. I thought if I didn't give you the chance to get closer, you'd give up before you found any of that out. I thought if I kept myself busy watching other people already …"_

_Gibbs' heart was up in his throat at the shy, quiet string of admissions from the younger man. He could see the fear and doubt still lingering in Tim's eyes even as he voiced his long buried secret. "You thought all this fighting with yourself and forcing yourself to keep up this 'research' the way you have, would chase me away" ….._

_"I owe you an apology." Tim spoke softly.  
"For w…?"  
"I shouldn't have pushed you like that and I understand if you're not ready to let me in. I know you'll let it work both ways when you can. But I need you to remember, that if you need me; __**when**__ you need me; I'll be there for you."…_

_"Thank you." the words came out choked and at half-volume.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Do you… do you want me to go?" Tim's shaky voice nearly broke Leroy' heart.  
"Why would I want you to …?"  
"I know this is tough for you – and this isn't just about me – at least- it shouldn't be. It has to be right for you too – comfortable for you and it's obvious that it's not."_

_Leroy could feel Tim quivering with nerves as the younger man laid himself bare- offering to end things because he thought it was too hard for Leroy. _

_"I'm not sending you away, Tim. I meant what I said. I'm not leaving you…. I'm sorry I broke my promise to you. I promised I wouldn't hurt you and I did."_

_"Don't do this, please. You didn't do it on purpose and we both know that….If you're not letting go of me, don't expect me to let go of you." Tim choked out as he laid his head down on Leroy' shoulder and just hung on._

_Time had no meaning as they stood there just holding each other as the emotions they couldn't voice quaked through them. The longer he stood locked in this silent emotional outpouring, the less he felt the need to physically show Tim anything more and the more he felt the pull to let Tim know what he needed him to understand. It had to be said in this moment right here, right now, as they fed from the other's need to emotionally stand strong for the other, even if no words were spoken, especially since no words were needed_.

Blinking, Gibbs sighs. This relationship with Tim has definitely been an emotional one and one he'll treasure and protect no matter what. He remembers thinking in a quiet moment not too long ago:

_This cherished soul had never wanted more out of life than to be loved and being shown that he is worth being made love to. The hard part was still to come; letting Tim see and come to believe that he did deserve to be happy as an equal partner in this relationship. It would take some doing; but hopefully tonight had been a huge step in the right direction for that to happen._

That night had certainly had accomplished that and more, as had every single day since then… but what will _this _night to do Tim's belief about himself now? Has whoever's done this taken that from him so soon after he's finally foundit – with him? What was it Tony had doubted just the other night on Tim's behalf?

_"Only lookin' out for ya, man."  
"Thank you, but I'll be fine."  
"Yeah? How can you be so sure, McGee?"  
"Because I'm with the__person I trust __most__ in this life, Tony. That's how."_

_Looking softly at Tim, Gibbs' heart is up in his throat after the exchange he's just witnessed. "You mean that." He observes with something akin to awe._

_"With everything I am."_

Mentally, smiling now, Gibbs closes the door on it all; needing to come back to the here and now and find the young man he doesn't want to live without. _Tim will hold onto that. I have no doubt about that. We'll be fine. I just have to get him h…."_

"**For all we know, right this very minute, Tim could be…" **Tony exclaims angrily with his arms waving dramatically as he notices Gibbs finally look his way,

"_Fine."_ The voice of the agent in question fills the room like a sonic boom, quietening everyone instantly as they all turn to look at him. "I'm here and I'm fine." Without any other words coming out of his mouth, he looks over at Gibbs, from across the room, offering him that smile; that thousand-watt smile that's slowly but surely become brighter and been often directed at the older man through the years he's worked here, barely hearing the resounding greetings that prove he's very much a sight for sore eyes.

"**TIM!"  
"PROBIE!"  
"McGee!"  
"Agent McGee!"**

High-Octane relief coursing through his veins on steroids, Gibbs is moving across the room before he's even aware of it, with a small smile of his own as he reminds himself that he's the only one to whom_ that_ smile is given. _Trust Tim to remind me how much he cares the minute he can. Wait, why didn't he call first? It took time to get here, right?_

Glancing around as Gibbs quickly heads in his direction; Tim realizes he's been the center of a lot of activity and concern. He's humbled and he's worried. Looking back at Gibbs, now standing next to him, alongside Vance, Tony and Ziva, he starts to open his mouth, only to find himself distracted by the person walking into the room, very much late to the party.

Turning, Gibbs frowns as he sees that Abby's finally managed to get her ass in here like she'd been told to do over an hour ago. _ What the hell is going on with her? Is Tony right? Is she behind Tim's kidnapping?_

"Director Vance. I'm sorry I didn't call to let you know I was free and okay. But, I lost my phone in the middle of everything, so I couldn't…" Tim says he turns his attention where it should be, on the Director of the Agency.

"You're here and you're okay. That's what's important, Agent McGee." Vance says without hesitation as he looks the younger man over from head to toe. "Tell us what happened."

"Can we put this away, please, shut all of this down? Director?" Tim says unexpectedly as he waves his hand emphatically at the row of techs sitting at the computers and the big screen, which still shows the screen shot of him being handcuffed. _Great. Just great_. "Sir, the last thing we need is to make this public..."

"McGee?" Tony's shocked and upset at the idea of not seeing anyone brought to justice for this.

"Tim? The Team Leader can't stop his own startled questioning from escaping from his lips. What he's hearing is the last thing he expected. Or is it?

"And why is that Agent McGee?" Vance asks with that deceptively calm tone of his.

"It was personal. _Very. Personal_." Tim says firmly, his eyes finding and gluing themselves to Abby's as she slowly makes her way in their direction. Feeling the heat of his furious glare, she stops a good ten feet from him and looks away. "So, I'd really appreciate it if we could clear the room first or at least take this somewhere private."

Gibbs' gut clenches as his brain processes Tim's body language and his words. So Tony was right! And his favorite has crossed a line that's unpardonable. _Great! That's just great! What a position she's put Tim in!_

"Agent McGee, your kidnapping was caught on store security footage. There's little we can do to bury it." Vance says. "Besides, we're still waiting to hear what happened."

"Director, it was a personal prank taken too far. That's all. Please." Tim's plea is unmistakable. "Beyond poking me in the back with a gun and handcuffing me, no one touched me. Tony's done worse – a hell of a lot worse over the years – with superglue, for example. _That_ stuff hurts! _This_ was nothing. So, I'm asking you to do what you have to – to keep this from going any further. If it means I have to resign, you'll have my written resignation in five minutes – effective as of 1700 hours this afternoon. Nothing news worthy there."

Shock fills the air as Abby's eyes widen in shock. There's no mistaking it now. Earlier tonight when Tim had refused to touch those women literally sitting in his lap and had refused to even engage them in eye contact she'd figured he was just being a jerk to piss off whoever it was he thought had taken him and brought him there. But, now she sees that his relationship with Gibbs is golden to him, worth whatever sacrifice he has to make to keep it and to keep it private. She's humbled. She's repentant and she's horrified that Kenny stepped so far over the line to give her what she wanted that there's no going back from it.

Gibbs eyes are narrowed as they flit from Abby to Tim, stopping on the young man whose eyes have shifted down and to the left as he made the statement about the gun and handcuffs. For some reason he's lying about how else he was touched tonight. That realization combined with the sound of his begging for this to be shut down is enough to infuriate Gibbs in Abby's direction _What the hell did she do to Tim tonight? Handcuffs! A gun to his back where he couldn't fight back or defend himself! What the hell was so important to her that she needed him put through that? Who the hell had she hired to do it for her?_

Tony's eyes are busy watching first Tim and then Abby as the pieces begin to fit together. Seems he'd been right earlier tonight when he'd said that Abby's behavior earlier in the day meant that she had something to do with whatever happened to Tim tonight. The question is what had she done? The why is pretty obvious and so is the reason Tim is begging for this to get shut down and kept quiet.

Suddenly, his anger shoots through the roof for his friend and his boss. _No one should have to get kidnapped because of whom they've fallen in love with! And NO ONE should have their private life mercilessly yanked out into the public like this is going to be. Like HE'd come damned close to doing to them! Thank, God, I listened and checked my attitude!_

Besides, if Tim is right and whatever he's gone through tonight has been less of a headache or physical mistreatment than Tony's given him over the years, then it's certainly not news worthy – especially if it's going to ruin Tim and Gibbs' lives and jeopardize their careers.

Vance takes one look at everyone's expressions and silently orders the room cleared except for the MCRT Team and Abby.

*********NCIS*********

Looking at the group sitting around the table in his office some ten minutes later, Vance sees what he needs to before looking directly back at Tim, ignoring for the moment, Gibbs, who's sitting across from the recently returned agent. He's not surprised to find Tony and Ziva flanking Tim, leaving Abby the sole resident at the far end of the table. Vance holds up his hand, asking for silence from the concerned agents trying to coerce answers out of their teammate..

"Agent McGee. I'd appreciate it if you would enlighten me as to what you hope to accomplish by keeping this wrapped up."

"It's like I said, Director. It was personal. Neither this Agency or the people I chose to have in my personal life deserve to have this haunt them – or have their jobs put in jeapordy because of this! It wouldn't be fair to subject them to the media circus or the court trial that would come from pursuing this either. It's a win-win situation if we leave it alone. Sir."

"I agree that innocent people don't deserve to get caught up in the aftershocks.." Vance offers quietly. "Go on."

"The person kidnapping me in that video didn't hurt me, Director. He didn't know at the time that I was a Federal Agent. He was only doing a favor for a friend A friend who told him to get me to their destination by using 'whatever it takes' What you see him do there in the video is _all_ he did. He never verbally threatened me in any way. He did nothing more than drive me where he was supposed to drive me to – and sit me down in a chair after telling me not to get up. But that's _all _he did. He's got a life to protect; a wife and his business as well as his reputation and doing a favor for a friend shouldn't cost him that."

"What's his name?" Vance asks firmly.

"I _don't _know." Tim replies without missing a beat

"Where'd he take you?"

Tim shakes his head with genuine reaction. "I do _no_t know."

"Where is the place?" The Director's tone is getting sharper with each answer he's not getting.

"I _don't_ remember how to get there."

"You realize it'll be a piece of cake to get all of this information ourselves, Tim." Tony breaks in and reminds him gently when it becomes clear that Tim is refusing to cooperate with Vance's questioning.

"I know. But, I'm asking you to leave it alone." Tim answers calmly, looking directly back at the Senior Field Agent. Looking directly at Vance next, Tim says what he needs to in order to get this off his shoulders. "Director, if you _really_ want the answers to those questions…" he looks across the room at Abby, who's been eerily silent since being made to watch the video of Tim's kidnapping a few minutes ago in MTAC. "You'll need to ask the _friend _he did it for."

Suddenly, the room erupts into a volcanic overload of anger that is Abby as she jumps up from her chair in complete shock and despair "YOU PROMISED NOT TO SAY ANYTHING!" .

Tim glares across the room at Abby now as he fires back at her in full fury. **"How would you **_**know **_**that?"**

The room goes deathly silent as his point is driven home. The only way Abby would know what Tim said to anyone about it outside this room is if she'd been there. The hole she's dug herself is getting bigger by the minute and not one of them is even attempting to help her.

"Answer the question, Ms. Scuito." Vance orders her in his no-nonsense tone that no one argues with.

"Uhm, .. I...my friend told me?" The Lab Rat tries to skirt the edge of trouble with her child-like question

The last straw drawn, Tim's ability to stay calm evaporates as he pushes to his feet and explodes on her now, the depth of his fury, the likes of which none of them have seen before. Tony's' hand on his arm is the only thing keeping him from moving from his side of the table as he lets it rip. "**How long are you gonna drag this out? You know I know you were there. I heard your conversation with him. I heard you try to deny prior knowledge of what he had done to get me there because you wanted to quote 'set me straight.' Did you think disrespecting me like that was funny, Abby? Or did you even care? "**

Abby continues to stare coldly at Tim, her hands clenched at her sides as her breathing remains heavy from exertion.

Tim's got one more thing he wants her to hear and he's not shy about letting her hear it now._"My personal life – is_** none **_of your business and it damned sure isn't yours to_** 'fix'!"**

Breathing heavily now and feeling embarrassed and humiliated at having to even talk about this in front of the others, Tim paces to the window, desperate for something else to look at besides her accusing glare or Gibbs' unreadable expression that has him worried right now.

"I knew it!" Tony fumes angrily as he glares at the Lab Rat. "Always have to get your own way, huh, Abby? Pretty sure you've figured out you went way too far on this one."

"I cannot understand how you would _do_ such a thing, Abby! Especially when you call yourself his friend." Ziva says with barely contained anger.

_And now 'very personal' makes sense._ As he processes that realization, Vance turns his attention to the now pacing woman."Ms. Scuito. Sit!" He glances at the still silent Team Leader who hasn't taken his eyes off Tim since the young man sat down earlier. What he sees there is hard to read but he knows the bulk of it is too private to bring to the surface so he leaves the man who's now getting to his feet and walking over to the upset young man alone and focuses the discussion where he needs it to be. "Tell us exactly what happened, start from the beginning and don't leave any of it out."

Abby shakes her head. "I can't."

"Because it's private and personal – the point where you decided to _'fix'_ Agent McGee and your reason for doing so. Fine. Then tell us what it is that you did exactly? And don't bother trying to tell me that that's personal, too. You gave that up the minute Agent McGee was kidnapped by your friend on security footage!" Vance redirects her focus and thiers.

Abby sighs as she looks down at her lap. For several heartbeats she says nothing, but finally she tells the man what they all want to hear. "I called a friend and asked him to help me get a friend – Timmy - to his club."

At the edge of his vision, Vance sees Gibbs stop next to Tim and wait without touching him or speaking to him. Keeping his eyes actually trained on the woman at the center of all this, the Director forces her to keep explaining herself "And?"

"And I told him that he needed to get him there however he could – 'whatever it took.'

Across the room, as the others talk, Tim looks at Gibbs for the first time since walking into the Director's office, his entreaty for his lover's forgiveness in his eyes.

Gibbs blinks to clear his vision and smiles softly back at Tim. He's not upset with him and he doesn't blame him for any of this. What's more, it's important that Tim know that without any shadow of doubt.

Tim smiles softly in return, obviously reassured that everything's okay between them, completely unaware that they have four pairs of eyes silently watching the exchange, three of them with happiness for them, one still furious and now feeling threatened.

"While this reeks of going too far and not something that can be overlooked, it cannot be criminally punished." Vance announces, drawing their attention back to him.

"_What?_ Tony bursts out angrily.

"**Why not?**" Ziva's question gives testament to her confusion on the matter.

Gibbs and Tim remain silent, looking, not at Vance or Abby, but at each other. Whatever happens from here, they're in this together

******NCIS*******

On the tail end of Vance's shocking announcement and the one that followed it, Tony's not surprised at all, to see the door close as Tim heads out alone, citing the need for air. It's been a tough fifteen minutes and frankly, he's shocked that the younger man's kept his cool as well as he has. Then again, Gibbs has stood literally by his side and kept him calm, so it shouldn't be a surprise at all.

_***Flashback***_

"_**What?"  
"Why not?"**_

"_Ms. Scuito hasn't broken any laws by asking her friend to do her a favor. She hasn't broken any agency rules or regulations, either." Vance reluctantly admits. He hates having to let her off like this. It's obvious, he's struggling to think of how he can deal with this so that she isn't getting away with it at his level._

_Abby's eyes are locked onto her lap, but her face is beginning to break into a smile that no one misses._

"_I'd wipe that smile off your face, if I were you, Ms. Scuito. I said __**criminally**__ punished. That doesn't mean you're getting off scott free. Not by a long shot!"_

_Abby's head snaps up and her eyes find Vance's very quickly. "What? What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, Ms. Scuito, that you have proven yourself to be untrustworthy, dishonest and sneaky."_

_Tony's hand slips up, needing to add to this before the discussion gets any further away from her list of crimes._

_Vance nods. "Agent DiNozzo? You have something to add to this?"_

"_Yes, Sir. If I could…?"_

"_Go on."_

"_Abby, where were you the other night when the rest of us in this room, except for the Director went out to dinner at the diner?" He asks her, his eyes boring a hole straight through her heart because he wants her to see that it's obvious that he knows exactly where she was._

_Abby's eyes go wide as she glares at Gibbs, who is still staring only at Tim, his eyes full of concern that none of them miss. Infuriated, Abby turns her cold stare back at Tony. "None of your business!"_

"_Rea…lly!" Tony tosses back at her in his odd way of saying that word when he's completely amused by something. Sitting back in his chair, he looks at the Director, letting him know that the rest of what needs to be said involves her answer to that question._

"_Answer the question, Ms. Scuito!"_

"_All right! Fine! I was at the diner, watching all of you! Are you happy?"_

_Across the room, Tim's shock is evident as is the moment that shock morphs into anger. Only Gibbs' hand on his arm holds him in place, calms him. When the older man speaks quietly to him, the only reaction Tony sees from Tim is a slight nod._

_Reassured that his friend is in the best hands possible at the moment, Tony returns his attention to the Lab Rat responsible for this mess. Finding her watching him is eerie but when he smiles at her without hesitation, while his eyes deliberately move back to the men at the window before coming back to her, it's worth it to see her seethe even more. He speaks his mind before he thinks about what he's saying – or in front of whom he's saying it._

"_You can't stand it that he's found someone and that this time it's real. It's driving you up the wall, isn't it? Well, guess what, Abby! You only have yourself to blame! You tossed him to the curb like he was yesterday's trash – repeatedly! So grow the hell up and get over yourself!"_

_Ignoring her outraged expression, Tony turns his attention to the Director. "Please tell me she's not gonna get away with this!"_

"_That's enough, Agent DiNozzo. I'll take it from here." Vance speaks with all the authority the job lends him, trying to calm the storm. "Rest assured, she will be dealt with. Ms. Scuito, until I am able to process all the facts, I am hereby suspending you without pay for one month. Effective immediately. Further sanctions will be forthecoming. You're to report back to me at the end of 29 days, at which time, we shall discuss your options."_

"_But you said I couldn't be punished legally!" Abby protests loudly._

"_Ms. Scuito, the traits I have already pointed out to you – that you have shown yourself to be capable of – are not welcome in this agency. They do not embody what this Agency represents. I trust you understand where this is headed?"_

"_Yes, Sir."_

"_Good. I will have a pair of Security Guards come and escort you from the building."_

"_But…."_

"_Effective immediately means just that, Ms. Scuito." Vance says as he walks to his desk, and places his hand on his phone in preparation to make the call_. _Looking over at Tim, he finishes what he needs to say, first_. _"Unfortunately, Agent McGee. I have to agree with you. This needs to be kept quiet. The standing reason for a substitute Lab Technician will be Ms. Scuito's long overdue need to use her accrued leave or lose it. NO OTHER reason will be issued or discussed outside of this meeting – without immediate termination with full disclosure set down in the personnel file of the guilty party. The rest of you are dismissed. Agent McGee if you need some time off, come talk to me." He summarily dismisses them._

"_I don't understand why you're punishing me for asking a friend to help me help a friend, when McGee said it himself - – Tony treated him worse many times over the years! You never punished Tony for it or Gibbs for letting him get away with it!" Abby attempts to defend herself one last time._

_Brought up short in shock, the room goes silent. Tim is the first to move after his eyes close briefly and reopen. "I need some air." He says to Gibbs, but loud enough that the others hear him. No one bothers him as he walks to the door, his back stiff and his strides, angry as he pulls hard on the door and steps through it, making sure to keep it from slamming as it closes firmly behind him with a snap that ricochets around the room. _

_***End Flashback***_

On the heels of Tim's departure, Vance steps out of the room to meet and talk to the Security Guards as they come off the stairs from below.

Immediately, Tony rounds on Abby – not finished with her**. **"Wait! I wanna hear how it is you disrespected him, Abby. Cause we all know it takes a hell of a lot to get Probie this pissed. Matter of fact, we've _neve_r seen _'this'_ pissed before from him, so this definitely needs to be heard."

Abby continues to stare coldly at him

"Okay then, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you asked one of your topless women club owner friends to drag Tim who, we all know HATES that scene – to exactly that kind of club! What'dcha do, Abby -set it up for your friend to parade naked women in front of him and hope he'd 'see the light'? PLEASE do NOT tell me you arranged for them to try to force themselves on him with _'lap dances'_!"

There's no answer - which tells them just how right Tony is and exactly why Tim feels so disrespected - and rightly so. Now Gibbs' expression has morphed completely into white-hot fury as it hits him right between the eyes that this is what Tim was trying not to admit to earlier when he'd come across as lying. _No wonder he'd kept it to himself!_

Glaring at Abby now, he has just four words for her, each of them loaded with authority and pure unadulterated anger. "Stay away from him!" He stalks to the door, only to find Tony standing in his way. "Hang on a sec, Boss. Let me prove a point to her first."

Getting a short nod from the Team Leader, Tony turns to face Abby. "Abby, you're not wondering why we're having this conversation in front of Ziva?"

"It crossed my mind." She replies arrogantly. "You're being your usual hypocritical self? You're yelling at me for disrespecting McGee - but you _out_ him to Ziva?"

"I already knew." Ziva replies calmly.

"Yeah, and here's the thing, Abby - SHE - _accepts _Tim's choices - as his friend – accepts _both_ of their choices because THAT'S what friends do! At the very least, they admit they need time to process and accept the changes, like I did!" Tony exclaims angrily as he turns to leave. His job here is done. Now, he needs to go find Tim and be there for him.

Abby's thunderstruck expression is a sight to behold. It's obvious that she doesn't know whether to be pissed that Ziva knows and is okay with it - or that Tony knew that before she did. Hell, she could even be pissed that Gibbs apparently knew all of the above and didn't say anything to her at all.

Looking over at Gibbs now, he gets the nod to go find Tim and shadow him and watch his back. Tony knows the Team Leader's too angry to do Tim any good right now. He's thankful that the older man understands that much about himself too.

As soon as Tony's gone from the room, Ziva speaks up as she gets to her feet. "There is no excuse for doing any such thing to McGee. He has done _nothing_ to deserve such treatment from you. I do not understand how it is that you can look at yourself in the mirror after doing this." She too heads to the door, pats Gibbs reassuringly on the arm and removes herself from the room. She knows she's no longer needed in there.

******NCIS*******

Thirty minutes later finds Tony watching Tim take his aggression out on the bag in the employee gym. It hadn't really surprised the Senior Field Agent when the younger man had announced to the room at large that he'd needed some air. Even the nod from the boss, directed at Tony that silently told him to shadow the troubled agent hadn't come as a surprise. Truth be told, what he's seeing now is reassuring. Tim's called Abby out in front of everyone, put her in her place, stood his ground about not taking this further, reaffirmed his relationship with Gibbs, albeit in a short but meaningful exchange of glances that held no surprises for anyone who'd witnessed it, and now he's getting his anger out in a healthy way.

The heartbreaking moment between the two men that mean the most to him in this world, outside of his father and Ducky, is burned into Tony's memory now. All he can do as he watches it play out again in his memory, is hope that things get better for them.

***Flashback****

_Finding Tim at the railing overlooking the squad room, Tony comes to a stop beside him, but refrains from breaking the silence that surrounds him. He knows the younger man is trying to process everything that's gone on in his life today and in that meeting just now. It's a tough situation to deal with but he's proud of him and doesn't want to do or say anything to make it any harder on him._

_It's not long before they're joined at the railing by Gibbs, albeit just as silent as they are. The Senior Agent's arrival is the reason Tony needs to step back from this. As if drawn to it like a moth to a flame, he doesn't go far, choosing to stay where he can hear what's said and keep an eye out for trouble. He's surprised that Gibbs is the first to speak._

"_You all right?"_

"_I will be. But right now? I don't know." Tim replies without looking at the older man._

"_If you wanna talk…"_

_Tim shakes his head. "I'm talked out. "_

"_Understandable. You ready to come home?" The older man concedes as he stays by Tim's side while they talk quietly._

_Now Tim turns to look at the older man. "No."_

_Several heartbeats later, Gibbs finally responds. "Okay. We can stay longer if you want to."_

_With the look of someone who's miserable on his face, Tim shakes his head. "I can't go with you." _

_With a wounded look in his eye, Leroy gives his lover a slight nod and a tiny smile as he turns and walks away._

_Looking wounded himself, Tim turns, and half calls out, "Ler…" Biting his lip, he stops, turns and walks away in the opposite direction._

_Neither of them look back._


	31. Reality Bites - Epilogue

It's been well over thirty minutes since Gibbs left without Tim and as Tony stands here watching his friend work through some of what he's feeling after the ordeal he's just been through, with the bag, the Senior Field Agent's cell phone rings. Looking at the caller I.D., Tony frowns but he answers it anyway. "Hey, Boss. Listen, I know you're worried about him, but he's okay."

_"Tony..."_

"Trust me, he's beating up the bag, he's handling things okay."

_"He usin' gloves?"_

"Yeah. Like I said, he's handlin' it. but..."

_"Just spit it out DiNozzo."_

"Boss, it's like he said in there "I treated him worse over the years than what he went through today. _I_ need to be that bag for him right now if this is gonna do him any real sense of good."

"_Call me when he's ready for a ride."_

"I'm not sure when he'll be ready to come home, Boss."

_"Talk to me, DiNozzo."_

"He needs some time."

_"Ya think?"_

"Before he faces you."

_"How do you know this, Tony?" _The man's voice is almost sad.

"Because I saw the look on his face as he sent you away alone, Gibbs. It crushed him. And right now, as pissed as he is for everything that _I_ pulled on him that physically hurt him worse than tonight did... the fact _is_ \- I got away with it. _All_ of it. Just like Abby got away with pullin' all the crap she's pulled on him over the years. Maybe that's why she didn't pull that punch in Vance's office, the one that set this in motion. But, Gibbs, I promise you he'll work through it and come home to you when he's ready."

The silence on the other end of the line is loaded with emotions Tony doesn't even want to attempt to fathom. Thankfully, it doesn't last longer than a few heartbeats before Gibbs' tone still quiet and somber comes over the line. _"Look after him, Tony." **Click**_

Snapping his phone shut, Tony sets it down on the bench, dons the protective gear and taps Tim on the shoulder.

Stopping to grab the bag as it swings his way, Tim looks at the older man in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Watchin' your back, like a good team mate does, Probie. Now, c'mon, let's hit the ring."

"What...why?"

"Because I should be that bag right now and we both know it."

"Tony, no. I..."

"Spoke the truth? Need to be able to purge all of that in a _good_ way? You're right. On both counts, so let's go. NOW, Probie!" Tony gently prods Tim towards the ring, hoping it will get the younger man moving without backing down.

He gets his wish as Tim walks to the ring and slowly steps into it, easing himself into swinging first one fist then the other in warm up moves, his breathing back under control.

'Look, Tim. I know what you're doin' and I'm happy to see ya doin' it, rather than letting it build up inside. But you and I both know that if Abby hadn't let it out in a sucker punch the way she did in there, you wouldn't be. So, do us all a favor and let this be a lesson to you, all right? Don't take any more bullshit without steppin' up for yourself! Capice? What no argument?" Tony stops baiting the hook and looks carefully at his friend. What he sees stops him cold. It's clear from the look on Tim's face that his mind isn't completely on what Tony's trying to say.

"Tim, listen. I just talked to him. He understands, well he's working on understanding that you need to work through this before you can go home to him. All right?"

Tim's head snaps up and his eyes find Tony's. "What? How would you kno...wait, you talked to him?"

"Yeah, buddy, I did. Just now as a matter of fact, when he called to check on how you're doin'."

"What exactly did you tell him, Tony?" Tim worries aloud, not giving a thought to how it makes him sound.

"What I just told you, man. That you're working through everything Abby's deliberate manipulation in the Director's Office has brought to your mind. Now, let's go, Time for round 1. Ding. Ding." Tony says loudly as he moves in to force the first move without giving Tim any more time to think about any of it. With his first punch already in motion, he knows Tim will successfully duck and come up swinging like he wants him to.

********NCIS*******

It's a good forty-five minutes of duking it out without conversation or any hint of ugliness as the punches get thrown, some harder than others, but none of them deliberately disabling or painful. Winding things down, Tim pulls his punch, steps back and begins pacing the edges of the ring, his breathing beginning to return to normal. He's not seeing anything around him yet, still trying to process everything in his head as Tony watches carefully, standing still in the center.

From the edge of his vision, Tony sees their silent witness and turns to look him straight on. When he's given the silent request to leave the rest to the newcomer, Tony bows out of the ring without a word, taking himself first to the newcomer for a moment of help out of the gloves and then off to the showers.

Realizing he's alone in the ring brings Tim up short. It's not long before he realizes he's not alone in the room, though. Finding the eyes of the man he loves watching him with nothing but concern and regret in his eyes, Tim's feet are cemented to the floor of the ring, his arms falling over the rope of the corner he's stopped in. For a long few moments, no words are spoken as their eyes do the talking.

It's clear that Tim is still trying to burn away the anger that his ordeal tonight and Abby's spiteful words afterwards has re-birthed about all that Gibbs let Tony get away with over the years. But, it's also clear that Gibbs feels very, very sorry about it and full of guilt that none of it can be made better or redone. The unspoken question that is the elephant in the room between them right now is where to go from here.

Tim looks closely at the man he's come to love with all his heart and soul. _Nothing _will change how he feels about him. And letting this anger for things long past that's been washing through him for the past two hours sit between them like this is not acceptable and it damned sure isn't the way to show the man that he loves him. Still, the negative emotion lingers like the dampness after a spring shower. _No! It's done! It's history! It doesn't belong to us!_

Sighing out loud, he wipes his face on his shirt and moves to attempt to get the gloves off. He's not completely surprised when Gibbs steps up wordlessly and takes the gloves off for him, tossing them to the bench behind the ring. Tim is _completely_ surprised, however, when the older man gently sweeps the hair off his forehead and caresses him down the side of his sweat streaked face and speaks first.

"I _am_ sorry, Tim. None of that should have happened or gone unpunished. I failed you."

"You're right. You did. Back then. But, not _now_." Tim replies quietly, looking directly back at him. A silent heartbeat later, Tim sees that his point has found its mark, so he moves things along where he needs them to go. "I need a shower." Stepping out of the ring, he heads to the shower without looking back.

********NCIS*********

Breathing out a sigh that's part frustration, part resignation, Gibbs glances at his watch as Tim moves out of his range of vision into the locker room. He knows it late, but he's surprised to find that it's after 2330. Intending to wait until Tim comes out, the older man takes himself away from the ring and over to the bench by the locker room. When a blur of movement catches his eye, he looks up from his watch to find Tony standing by him.

"It's late, Gibbs. There's nobody in the place but the three of us. He's all yours. Don't worry, I'll be right here and anyone who _does_ come in will find the locker room's closed for maintenance."

Seeing the twinkle in his Senior Field Agent's eyes, Gibbs smirks. "Thanks, Tony. Appreciate you takin' care of him."

"You don't need to thank me, Gibbs. But I appreciate that you appreciate it. Better hurry up, water's not gonna stay hot forever in there!" Tony hassles him with humor, knowing it's probably the only time he'll ever get away with it.

********NCIS*********

Walking into the locker room, Gibbs isn't surprised to hear the water running already. Quickly shedding his clothes and grabbing two towels off the rack of them, he heads to where he'll find Tim already in the shower. Standing on the outside of the curtain, he makes the first move stepping up to the edge of the barrier between them, closest to where Tim will hear him clearly and calling out to him, using his bedroom voice. "Tim."

The body on the other side of the curtain he can see through, but not clearly, freezes before any sound is heard beyond the running water _"Leroy?"_ Suddenly, the curtain is peeled back in the corner and Tim's head pokes out. The younger man's eyes go wide with shock when he sees that his lover is naked and waiting to be invited in. _"Oh, my Go...get in here!_" Tim reaches out and grabs him by the arm and yanks him into the shower, quickly yanking the curtain closed behind them.

Neither of them speaking, Tim gently prods Leroy to step under the water, the younger one's hands reaching up to wipe the water from the silver-haired one's eyes. Looking at him now, taking in every inch that is his man, the roughened, tender hands, the beautiful blue eyes that melt his heart every time he looks into them, Tim can only smile; that soft, tender smile that lets Leroy know that he feels the love from him and appreciates it, but for one reason or another, isn't comfortable accepting it at this moment.

Leroy reaches up and cards Tim's hair; that loving gesture that unites them instantly, tells both of them that love is truly in their midst, no matter what else is there with them. With his own tender smile in place, he steps closer to his lover, their inner space intertwined, but does nothing more. The first step is Tim's to take.

Only Tim knows what he needs right now. Although he's pushing the envelope on this a little, Leroy's not about to run roughshod over that. He's not happy to see his lover being to tremble, his face turning away from him, as if trying to hide what he's feeling. Now, he has to ask, his voice roughened with concern. "Tim?"

Suddenly, Tim is moving closer, straight into his arms, his quietly spoken words touching the older man's heart as it yanks a memory out in full recollection. "If you're not letting go of me..."

"Don't expect me to let go of you." Leroy finishes for him as he holds him close.

**_******NCIS*******_**

Giving the older man a good minute head start, Tony heads to the gym doors and locks them, turning the sign in the door to 'Closed". Spying paper and a pen laying over on one of the benches, he heads over and writes out the sign he needs and hurries to stick it into the windowed portion of the door.

The next order of business is turning out the lights, leaving only muted lighting by the locker room doors. Once he's taken care of that, Tony drops a clean towel from the supply of them on the ring floor and lets himself fall out. Those two will be a while and that's fine - as long as they remember that he's here. If they leave him asleep in here all night, it'll be a different story.

**_******NCIS*******_**

Countless moments later, Leroy begins to soothe his lover with long strokes of his comforting hands over his back "This was never about you feeling responsible for what happened with Abby and her plan tonight."

"No." Tim shakes his head and steps back, raising his head up so they can look into each other's eyes. "This was me being too pissed to come home."

"Tim, you don't ever have to keep that from me." Leroy chides him gently as he reaches up and strokes his face along his ear. "Nothing will ever make me let you go. We'll handle whatever comes up, together."

"Yes. I do." Tim argues softly. "I can't _be _that pissed at you - not _there._ I couldn't bring _that_ home." Tim swallows hard as he looks down at his hands, watching himself reach out for his lover's hands. Intertwining their fingers, he looks back up at the older man. "Home is..."

"Where we love each other, through anything." Leroy defines what Tim's trying to explain. "And you didn't want our home tainted with what happened tonight."

"I don't want our home colored with my negative emotions from it, Leroy; didn't want _us_ tainted with _that_." Tim clarifies quietly as he reaches behind him, picks up his body scrubber and begins slowly washing his lover, his eyes focused on what his hands are doing.

"It won't define us, Tim. But we _are _gonna be affected. How and how much is up to us." Leroy reminds him as he sighs blissfully into the younger man's touch. Looking into Tim's eyes, he says what's on his mind. "You had every right to be that pissed at me. Don't doubt that for a minute."

Tim stops washing the older man, his hands dropping to his sides as he takes a calming breath and looks his lover in the eye. "I don't. But it's history. Done. I want forever with you, not _that_ past. Let me let go of it._ Help_ me let go of it; _us _let go of it. _Please_."

Leroy swallows hard as he gently takes the scrubber from Tim's hand. Without speaking, he begins washing the younger man as both of them fall into it, the symbolic washing it all away, letting go of it and come out of things with a clean slate. It's a long, silent emotionally thick shower that leave both of them strung tight with things they can't express.

**_******NCIS*******_**

Tony's not surprised to find that's nearly an hour and a half later before the sound of Gibbs deliberately banging on some lockers wakes Tony just before the guys emerge from the locker room, silent, yet looking very much like whatever's going on, they're in it together for the long haul. Satisfied, he gives them a mock salute from where he's waiting beside the ring and lopes out of the gym, well ahead of them, leaving Tim and Gibbs in peace.

Watching the Senior Field Agent glance at them to make sure they were all right with each other enough that he could leave, Tim's face finds a small smile as he glances next at his lover. He's not entirely surprised to find the older man looking at him already. But, he is reassured by it.

Since they are still at work and it's still very much full of video surveillance, they part ways without further touching or speaking, each of them knowing full well that the next destination for them is home.

Tim deliberately hangs back once inside his own car, just long enough to let the older man lead the way home, driving right behind him as they leave the yard. He's surprised to see the direction his lover heads in because it's not to the home closest to the yard, which would be Leroy's but toward his instead.

Leroy smiles to himself as he pictures the surprise that hits Tim when he realizes where they're headed. It was a no-brainer for him, deciding to do things this way, because Tim's is further from the yard and because spending the night there together keeps the younger man reminded that this is an equal relationship in every way.

*********NCIS***********

Still too keyed up to even consider going to bed Tim takes himself over to the window, staring out at the moonlit night. His thoughts are all over the place, from the blissful memories of the heaven he and Leroy have created together in the last few weeks - to the crap filled day he's just gotten through and the reunion he'd had with Leroy, tainted by the ugly scene with Abby. He's thankful that the memory that stands out more is the time he and his lover spent in the locker room on the yard after all of that. That's another treasure for his memory books, that's for sure.

"Okay?" Leroy's tender voice in his ear, brings Tim back to the present and he lets himself lean back against the man he loves with all his heart and soul, as his lover's arms wrap around him, holding him. Laying his head back against the older man's neck, Tim snuggles closer to him, whispering his affirmative answer, but nothing more.

These quiet moments wrapped in each other's arms are what Tim loves most and he holds on to each of these moments with all that he has within him. They keep things grounded - keep their relationship from ever coming close to becoming just about sex- though Tim isn't exactly worried about that after Leroy has been patient and loving without pressuring him about anything from the beginning. Even after their intensely intimate shower earlier, he's made no move to send things between them in that direction, obviously following Tim's lead tonight.

Leroy holds Tim as tightly as he knows his lover enjoys being held, as he basks in the younger man's absolute trust in him and love for him, not to mention, his safe return. He thoroughly enjoys these quiet times of just holding each other; relishes the times Tim allows himself to snuggle against him like this, completely at ease and obviously safe and content with him. _This_ is what makes this real for him; reaffirms for him that Tim is beginning to feel completely secure in their relationship; his rare moments of admitted uncertainty becoming even fewer by the day.

What seems like hours later, from the safety and comfort of his lover's arms still wrapped around him, Tim finally speaks to the one thing he needs to hear. "Promise me we won't ever lose this, Leroy. Please."

Wrapping his arms around his lover even tighter, Leroy answers him without hesitation speaking quietly yet firmly into his ear. "No one will ever take this from us. What we have, is ours to keep, forever, Tim." Gently turning his young man around so they can see into each other's eyes and see the truth they always see there, Leroy speaks again. "I promise." He pulls him close for a tender kiss and a gentling stroke down his face as he pulls back a fraction and quietly makes him one more promise. I've got you."

Tim smiles softly. "I know."

With private smiles on their faces as they gaze into each other's eyes, this moment, much like their future together, is indeed theirs to cherish, because nothing breaks it.


	32. Anything Worth Doing -Part I

_**Yesterday's Shadow: ** Trying to put a difficult ordeal behind them isn't as easy as Leroy first thought it would be. Can they move on - together? Where do the others fit in?_

_Posted on NFA as a new installment in the series.  
_

* * *

Nearly 2 AM and Tim's finally tired enough to sleep. Spending an hour cuddled with Leroy in front of the bedroom window has helped and now he wants nothing more than to hold him, the person he loves most in this world, physically keep him close to his heart while they sleep. With a tender smile for his lover, he eases himself from his hold and steps toward the bed, this time, not taking his briefs off, but rather, donning a pair of sleep pants to add more of a buffer for them. He's not ready to take them there yet. Tonight, they both need sleep and nothing more.

Compassion washes through Leroy as he watches Tim get ready for bed, adding more layers of clothing between them instead of taking them away. He's okay with that. Theirs isn't a relationship strictly about sex after all. Times like these prove it and solidify it at the same time. Tonight, Tim needs the closeness, the emotional intimacy of cuddling without the intensity of physical gratification. That much remains obvious even hours after they've showered together without any physical touch beyond caressing each other's face and sharing a kiss. In fact, after the events of the evening, they both do.

When Tim looks at him now, his soulful expression lets Leroy see where his mind is at, his quiet tone laying proof of how much tonight has taken out of him as he humbly asks. "Let me hold you tonight?"

The fact that his lover's felt the need to ask for permission says it all and with a lump in his throat, Leroy steps closer, already clothed in sweats himself. Tenderly he cards Tim's hair before leaning in for a kiss and stepping back to let the younger man get settled in the bed first. Once settled on Tim's chest, Leroy quietly asks him for confirmation that he is okay. "You sure you're okay?"

"Just tired, Luv." Tim murmurs as sleep seems to be taking him away already while his arms tighten possessively around the older man one last time before going slack as he's finally pulled under.

"That's it, Tim. Sleep." Leroy encourages him as he too settles down, letting sleep find him not too much later.

_******NCIS*******_

He's not sure what woke him, but the fact that he is awake lets Tim's mind to come online enough to wander and in no time at all, he finds himself going back over the events of the evening, starting with where his day went to hell in the Wal Mart parking lot. With his arms still holding Leroy securely, his mind fast-forwards to the video still he'd seen on the MTAC screen when he'd arrived back at work after his 'ordeal'. As he continues to hold his still sleeping lover close to his heart now, unwilling to lose the physical connection, the anger once again begins to build - this time for the pain and anguish filled hell this beautiful human being he's holding was put through tonight - selfishly and thoughtlessly.

_******NCIS*******_

Abby's too angry to sleep. Hell, she can't even stand still long enough to sit down! _Suspended! How unfair can you be? She didn't do anything criminal! Hell, the man said so himself! And Gibbs? How dare he issue that order for her to stay away from McGee!_

_And speaking of...what the hell's gotten into the man who used to be her best friend?_

She frowns as that question crashes through her thought process, coming to the forefront as if demanding to be addressed first. It's obvious that McGee has allowed himself to become spellbound by those gorgeous blue eyes of the silver haired man and lost himself in the process. He's no longer the man he used to be and that's not a good thing. The new edition is mean and narrow-minded!

Who did he think he was bellowing at her like that in Vance's office? Was he trying to humiliate her? With a scoff, Abby shrugs that idea off. It doesn't matter because she got the last laugh when she reminded everyone of all the crap Gibbs let Tony get away with at Tim's expense over the years. Now that he's been reminded of that, McGee will never be at peace in a relationship with Gibbs! So, even while losing, Abby's won. With that realization, she can smile - and finally get some sleep.

_ ******NCIS*******_

_Shaking...trembling? What...? _ Woken up unexpectedly, Leroy lies still for a moment as he tries to ascertain what woke him. Blinking to clear his vision, his brain is quick to engage and it's not long at all before he realizes that Tim's arms that while holding him closely, are trembling enough that they've woken him up. In fact, the younger man's entire body is strung tight, ready to snap.

Gently disengaging himself from Tim's hold, he leans over and snaps on the low wattage lamp next to the bed. What he sees next as he turns his body and sets his eyes on the young man, nearly stops his heart. His lover's eyes are clouded, yet glistening with unshed tears, his arms now lying at his sides, his hands already clenched into fists.

"Talk to me, Tim." The older man's soothing voice is just loud enough to break the silence without shattering any thought process going on. He doesn't want to startle him, just let him know he's with him now.

Blinking at the sound of his lover's voice, Tim swallows hard around the pain in his throat that's come from holding the white-hot fury in and quiet for the past fifteen minutes or so. Easing himself up into a sitting position and laying his head back against the headboard, he sighs tiredly as he raises one hand up to wipe it across his face before he looks at the older man briefly, his eyes closing tiredly once more. "I can't shut it off, Leroy." He admits defeatedly.

"Shut what off? What's got you so pissed that you're shaking?" The older man asks with genuine concern as he sits down on the bed at Tim's waist, one hand immediately reaching out to stroke his lover's hair above his ear.

"I woke you." Tim laments sadly as he opens his eyes and looks over at the older man again, while he verbally sidesteps the question with a genuine regret.

"What is it you can't shut off?" Leroy does his own sidestepping to keep the conversation where he needs it to stay focused. He's rarely seen Tim this agitated and it's worrying him enough that he's using more words than he would normally use. He thought everything had been resolved before they'd gone to sleep earlier. _What the hell happened? What the hell had he missed?_

"The image I saw in MTAC." Tim replies somberly as he looks at the older man. He watches as the memory of that image he's referring to, of him being kidnapped at gunpoint, hits his lover all over again, still fresh and painful. The younger man can only imagine how much worse it had been for his lover hours ago when no one knew Tim was alive or not; okay or not. It's _this_ very thought process that has kept him awake and getting more pissed by the minute for the past hour. Seeing for himself now with the look in Leroy's eyes, that he was right, only amps up the anger already washing through Tim relentlessly.

Suddenly, he can't sit still any longer. Practically leaping out of the bed, Tim's pacing agitatedly behind Leroy, who turns to take in the change in his love's behavior, as the explanation finally spills forth from the younger man.

"I'm so _PISSED_ at what she **put** you through, Leroy! I just can't... it was **selfish**, it was **cruel**... it was..._beyond _sadistic...I just...how could she _do_ that to **you**? I just don't...making you _worry_ and _think _that...**scaring **you...after everything you've already been through with...I just... all the people you've already lost, it's just not...I..."

Suddenly, he's stopped in his tracks as his lover envelopes him in an embrace. "Sssh... Tim. I know. But, it's over. Sssh."

Tim goes physically still within Leroy's arms as everything else just shuts down: his words, his mind's thought process that has been keeping him awake and even the degree of anger coursing through him; in large doses until finally, he finds himself just melting into the older man's care, both strong arms holding him close while the man's head is turned to the side, holding Tim's still, his quiet words still coming.

"We're okay now. Let it go."

Endless minutes tick by as Leroy goes silent while he holds his exhausted lover in his arms. The strength and depth of Tim's anger on his behalf while not completely unexpected, has come at a most inopportune time and before the older man was ready since they both need sleep. Neither of them want to have to call out of work in the morning, both wanting all things that can return to normal, do so.

It's the reason he's not trying to talk about this right now; why he's not trying to remind Tim that Abby didn't ask her friend to kidnap him. It's not the right time to remind the young man that she hadn't planned on the friend she'd asked to help her, handling her request the way that he had. The fact that she'd set things in motion that led up to his kidnapping is obviously keeping Tim's fury on his behalf stoked too hot as it is.

The only thing that matters right now is diffusing the situation, after they get some sleep. Holding firmly to his silence and the silence from Tim that means the young man is following his lead on this, Gibbs mentally sighs in relief. Feeling his lover physically go slack in his arms, Leroy moves them back to the bed, gently encouraging Tim to walk with him. "C'mere."

With nothing further said between them, Leroy lies down on the bed and draws Tim down with him, settling the younger man on his chest. "Sleep, love. I'm right here. We'll get through this together. _After_ we get some sleep."

The sound of Tim's even breathing brings a dry smile to the older man's face. _Well, that was easy!_

_******NCIS*******_

The sound of the shower running just down the hall wakes Leroy up the next time and he's quick to glance at the clock. _0600_. _Crap!_ _He's usually already in the office and working on his second cup of coffee by now. Tim knows this so why... never mind._ The younger man's got a lot on his mind and maybe he just decided Leroy needed a bit more sleep this morning. No harm, no foul since he's not late. In fact, he's still got some time for a shower himself so...

Stripping out of his sweats, Leroy slips silently into the shower behind Tim, who's standing directly under the water, head down to his chest, arms stretched out up towards the top of the shower head with his fingers wrapped around it. Not sure what the young man is thinking about, he reaches out and wraps his arms around his lover's waist, gently tugging him back just a bit, as he himself steps up to align their bodies up closely. "Mornin." He murmurs into Tim's ear, letting his warm breath caress the younger man's face.

Tim's arms come down and wrap themselves around Leroy's, holding them in place as the young man surprisingly enough refrains from leaning back into the physical support that his lover is offering, as he usually does in these moments. Even more surprising is when he speaks, Tim's voice is barely heard. "Leroy."

Moving his arms, the older man gently turns Tim to face him. "You all right?"

Tim's eyes are clear and awake, his expression still slightly troubled as he nods slightly. "Yeah. I know you're usually up an hour ago, but I wanted you to get some real sleep."

"Not an apology I'm hearin'." Leroy jokes with him.

Tim seriously answers him, unashamedly looking him straight in the eye. "No. Not today."

"None needed, Tim." Leroy smiles encouragingly at him. "You hungry?"

"No." Tim's voice is still on the flat side and there's no hint of humor in his eyes.

Immediately, all thoughts of playing evaporate from Leroy's mind. Before he even thinks about doing it, his arms are already pulling Tim close. "C'mere."

Standing under the shower together as they silently remain embraced even as the water beginning to turn cool, Leroy and Tim reaffirm their connection that while not shaking under the strength of Tim's anger over the situation; certainly feeling it. Then again, they're supposed to feel it; work through it, together. Right?

Leroy mentally sighs. They can't spend any more time on this now. They have to get on with getting ready for the day. Forcing himself to move, he steps back enough to look the younger man in the he quietly asks what he needs to hear the answer to. "You gonna be all right to work today? Can't have you taking off anyone's head because you're this pissed about this, Tim."

The young man steps back, turns and shuts the water off and gets out of the shower, handing a towel to his lover still standing in the tub. Dragging a towel over his face to dry it before wrapping the towel around his waist, Tim answers him. "I'll be okay. I shouldn't have let it get to me, I'm sorry." Turning, he opens the bathroom door and slips out of the room, closing the door between them.

"Well, hell!" Leroy mutters as he tosses the towel back to the toilet seat cover, turns the water back on to finish his shower. _Damn, this water's cold! Just how long had Tim been in here?_

_******NCIS*******_

0620 finds Tony already trudging up the stairs to the Director's office thanks the earlier unexpected call from the man with the not quite unexpected request to meet with him at 0630. He's not surprised to see that Gibbs isn't in yet after the stress-filled night he and Tim had last night. They both needed a chance to catch up on their sleep. Tony genuinely hopes those two can catch a break now.

Knocking on the Director's door, he's pleasantly surprised to find it immediately opened by the man himself. "Thanks for coming in early, Agent DiNozzo."

"It's no problem, Sir. What's this about, if I might ask?"

Vance shuts the door and beckons Tony to the table across the room. Once they've both taken their seats, he finally speaks. "I want you to find that club. However you can without discussing this in house. When you find it, Talk to the owner. Get his side of the story. " He says without wasting time with small talk or repeating details from the situation at the heart of the matter.

"Are we charging him?" Tony asks immediately.

"No. And we're not bringing him here either. Just a friendly chat"

"That I can do."

"That's why I'm assigning you to the job. I don't want a word of this breathed to McGee - or Gibbs."

"Getting the information from Abby would make it a lot easier - waste a lot less man hours, too."

Vance shakes his head. "Probably going to be harder than you think. Her work cell is here. But, if you know where she lives and you think you'll be welcomed, go ahead. Just don't wait a lot of time on it. You're a seasoned investigator with street cop smarts, figure it out the old fashioned way if you have to."

"Glad to, Sir. And Gibbs?"

"_I _will deal with Gibbs."

"Of course. I'll get right on it."

"Do that. Report back to me."

"Yes, Sir." Tony heads out, happy to be conducting this mission. He can't wait to get the chance to talk to the bastard who'd put Tim through that crap last night. But first, a word with the person who set it all in motion is in order, regardless of how early it is.

_******NCIS*******_

Quickly getting dressed in the bedroom, Tim then straightens up, picking up all dirty clothes and towels and tossing them in the laundry hamper as he works his way through the room. Heading to his kitchen, he's quick to pour two mugs of coffee to go and a thermos full of what's left in the pot, after turning the pot off. While the shower's still running, he empties and refills the coffee grinds section for the next pot of coffee tonight. While he's waiting for Leroy to finish up in the shower, he reaches into the freezer and pulls out four breakfast burritos he made over the weekend - and pops them into the microwave for the morning drive into work.

While the food is warming up, Tim stops moving enough that his brain can finally engage in some focused thinking again. He knows that he's seriously skewering things up with Leroy by being so angry on his behalf and he wants to be able to let this go.

_******NCIS*******_

Drying himself off, Leroy resets his focus on Tim's ability to recover from stressful situations that are personal, even though he knows this one's much more personal and much more stressful than normal or even average. He still has faith in his lover that they'll work through this. Slipping into his clothes, he feels his mood lift as his thoughts stay on the wonderful person he knows Tim to be. Whistling, he heads to the kitchen.

_******NCIS*******_

No sooner has that thought crossed Tim's mind, than Leroy passes in front of his vision, heading for the coffee cups, actually whistling. This brings a touch of a smile to the younger man's face and lightens the heaviness in his heart. Not wanting to waste anymore of the man's time this morning, he's quick to alert him as to what he needs to know before he heads out.

"Breakfast is ready to eat on the road, Leroy." Tim offers quietly as he opens the microwave door and quickly bags two sets of the burritos since they'll be driving into work separately this morning, just like any other morning.

With an appraising nod, Leroy accepts the bagged breakfast food in his free hand and picks up the coffee cup with the other, drinking heartily until it's gone. Holding the cup out to Tim, he grins. "Good coffee."

Tim chuckles as he points to the second cup sitting on the counter. "Yours for the road."

Picking it up, Leroy leans in to kiss Tim and turns to go. "Thank you."

"Leroy, before you go..." Tim cuts his escape off with his attempt to talk to him, while hesitantly dropping the sentence before he completes it.

Turning back from the hallway entryway, Leroy waits until Tim finishes saying what's on his mind.

"I just wanted to apologize for messing up our morning with my mood. You didn't deserve that." Tim's expression is as full of regret as his tone of voice.

Leroy silently scrutinizes his lover for a long uncomfortable minute. Unexpectedly he sets his coffee and breakfast down on the counter and approaches Tim. Reaching out he grasps the younger man by the shoulders and purposefully yet calmly walks him to the mirror in the hallway he knows Sarah insists on keeping there for when she's staying over. With their eyes meeting in the mirror, Leroy points sharply at Tim's reflection as he speaks his mind.

"You see that man right there? The one with the gorgeous green eyes and the mind that's sharper than a tack; gorgeous light brown hair and a body to die for? The heart of gold that sees the good in everyone and does what he can to help everyone he meets? You see him?"

Tim smiles shyly, his eyes closing in a moment of guilt before he opens them again to answer the older man. "Yeah."

"_He_ doesn't deserve it either!" Leroy growls in Tim's ear.

As his own open windows to his soul unwaveringly stay locked onto his lover's vibrant blue oceans of blue honesty, trust, security and love in the mirror, Tim also speaks his mind. "I know. And I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for getting pissed on my account, Tim. Just don't let it take over. Gotta let it go, just like we did the rest of it." Leroy's voice softens at the reminder of how they washed it all away for each other last night in the shower.

Turning to face his lover now, Tim somberly reiterates what Leroy said to him just last night before they'd fallen asleep the 1st time. "Because what we have, no one can take away from us, but us."

"Damned right!" the older man growls as he steps back and gently chucks Tim under the chin - knowing it will help realign the young man's posture and attitude.

Smiling softly, Tim does straighten up and seems to send his wayward thoughts packing, at least far enough away that his expression eases into his normal loving smile as he looks back at Leroy. "Thank you."

Picking his breakfast and coffee back up and heading to the door, Leroy warmly suggests over his shoulder. "Dinner tonight - 1900 - you pick the place."

"Leroy!" Tim calls him back again

This time, Leroy stops but turns just his head, impatient to get going before he _is _late. And this time, he's met by his lover's hands as they cup his face and kiss him with all the tenderness Tim has to offer; a kiss full of passion, promise, love and gratitude. When Tim finally pulls back, both of them are fighting to catch their breath. Still, the younger of the two has more to add to the moment as he brings a hand up and cards his lover's hair briefly. "Love you. With all my heart. Pease, stay safe today."

Wordlessly, Tim pulls his hand back and walks out of the room, leaving Leroy standing at the door, frozen in place with awe, speechlessness and a wave of emotions he's not prepared for. _Life is definitely not boring with Tim McGee by his side!_

_******NCIS*******_

Persistent knocking rouses her from her period of restless sleep and Abby grumbles as she goes to at least find out who the hell is being so inconsiderate. It's taken her forever to get to sleep and now this? Whoever it is had better have a damned good reason for disturbing her this damned early. _Wait, how early is it?_ "WHO IS IT?" She barks as she glances at the clock beside her bed. _0630 Seriously?_

"It's me, Abby. Let me in." Tony firmly answers her obvious disgruntled tone in his no nonsense timbre.

"Why the hell should I, Tony?" She demands.

"Because I'm not leavin' until you _do_?"

"Not good enough!"

"Okay, fine. Have it your way." Tony sighs as he noisily settles down on the floor at her door and begins whistling a tune she doesn't recognize. Loudly.

"Tony, Stop!"

The whistling stops but it's immediately followed by a demanding question. "Gonna let me in?"

"You're really gonna just sit there doing that, aren't you?"

"For as long as it takes."

"If I let you in, you'll state your business and then you'll go?"

"Yup. Gotta get back to work. So, you'd better hurry up. Nobody likes to be around Gibbs when he's pissed."

"Don't really care anymore, Tony."

"You gonna let me in or not? I've had my Wheaties this morning, I can keep goin' out here."

"Fine!" She snaps the lock back and roughly opens her door. "Make it snappy!"

"Wow! Grouchy much?" Tony snipes back at her dryly as he steps inside, not wasting any more time.

"What do you want, Tony?" Abby demands, as she plants her hands on her hips in outright irritation.

"The name of the club."

Immediately Abby knows what he's talking about and reacts, protesting loudly. "What? No! Why do _you_ need to know? Vance said he agreed with McGee about keeping it quiet!" Abby protests loudly as she stalks away from him, further into her apartment.

"Either you tell me or I start asking a lot of uncomfortable questions about you in a lot of places until I locate your friend myself. And you know I will." Tony reminds her as he follows her into the next room.

"WHY?" She turns to look at him now, her face the very definition of furious.

"Because we want answers!" Tony snaps back at her. "Make this easy on both of us, Abby! Tell me the name of the club and I'll be out of your hair. All I want is to talk to him. Not gonna charge him with anything."

"You're _not_ gonna let this go, are you?" She asks petulantly, her arms crossed over her chest as she glares at him.

"No. And neither is Vance."

"Wait, _Vance_ is behind this?" She squawks in shock.

"C'mon, Abby. You _have_ met the man, right? Never settles for not having all the pieces to the puzzle if there's any way he can have them all? Or let a criminal go free if he has anything to say about it? Tony asks her dryly. "You really think I'd be here at _this _time of day on a _work_ day if he wasn't? You're lucky this time, all the man wants is answers. You both are."

Huffing out a heavy breath, Abby caves. "Fine! I'll _tell _you!"

Tony's next words startle her. "No, you'll do better than that. You're gonna show me."

*********NCIS**********

Driving to work, Gibbs forces himself to focus on where to go from this point with Tim. Sure, he can drop back and follow the younger man's lead for a while, step in and adjust their course when it becomes clear they're heading in the wrong or any unwise or unhealthy direction, but that's not exactly the compass of a partnership that's in synch. He's unsure of whether or not this is the right way to go for the time being. His gut says it is. So, maybe he'll trust that.

The only trouble with trusting his gut in his personal relationships is that doing so before hasn't always ended well or even gone well before it ended. This time needs to be different; permanent, deeper, real without causing Tim any pain or hurt. He's not sure his gut is up to that challenge. Sighing, he mentally resorts to taking things one step at a time, beginning with ways to remind Tim that he still has friends he can count on and that he can share his feelings with without fear of ridicule or embarrassment.

Stepping off the elevator in the squad room, his cup of coffee is already empty, while his mind is chock full of thoughts running the gambit from the situation with Tim to the crap Abby's brought down on them. His heart breaks at the realization that his lab rat's most likely finished here at the agency. There's precious little that can be done to save her job here. Hell, he's not ready to trust her with anything right now, himself!

Settling in behind his desk Gibbs is less than happy to see that his squad room is empty. _Where the hell are DiNozzo and Da'vid? _With an aggravated sigh, he gets to his feet, needing some answers from the man upstairs. Before he can even get to the stairs, the elevator dings in its' usual way of announcing the arrival on the squad room level.

As it opens up, it reveals one of the agents in question as Ziva steps off with her normal stride and demeanor. Nothing out of place there.

"Good morning, Gibbs." She offers him as she rounds the edge of the work space and settles in.

"Where's DiNozzo?" He asks her without missing a beat or realizing he's being rude to her.

"I...I do not know. I have not heard from him this morning."

With a short nod to acknowledge that he's heard her, Gibbs is heading to the stairs, intent on getting that answer to his question even as he whips out his phone and attempts to call the younger man himself.

"Agent DiNozzo is working on an assignment for me. You'll have him back when I'm through with him.

The sound of the man he's intent on speaking to, speaking first and from behind him, has him freezing mid-stride. Frowning, Gibbs turns back, seemingly on a dime, and quickly takes himself to within quiet conversation space of the man over him. "Somethin' you forgot to tell me, Leon?"

"You sitting in that chair upstairs now, Gibbs?" Vance fires back. "Need to know. And you don't. What I _will _tell you is that he should be back before lunch today." Without further ado, the Agency Director turns and walks away, obviously not opening the subject for discussion.

The buzzing vibration of his personal phone he carries just for Tim, distracts Gibbs enough that he sighs and turns back to his desk as he pulls his phone out of his pocket, concern etching its' way into his gut as Tim doesn't call him at work like this on a normal day. Then again, yesterday was far from normal and only their second day on the job since becoming a couple.

_My choice is dinner at home._

Gibbs smiles softly as he reads the text from Tim. He's not surprised the young man wants to reclaim what was taken from them with yesterday's ordeal. In fact, he's reassured that this means things are getting back on track with them and he's very happy about it. He wishes seven pm would get here already.

_********NCIS********_

A silent twenty minute ride, punctuated only by arm signals and pointing fingers, is followed up by a solid minute of talking Abby into stopping for breakfast first at a place nearby their final destination for the morning. There's no way the club is going to be open this early and she needs to eat, no matter how pissed she is right now.

Besides, he would really like to get a peek into what's going on inside that head of hers that's got her acting like this. At the rate she's going, she's about to lose her job and she's too good at what she does for that to happen. They've already lost Tim and all his experience and expertise with computers from the team. Losing her is the last thing they need.

Then again, there is that whole 'trust' issue with her now. Now that he thinks about it, he realizes it's probably already a done deal, her being dismissed from her job with the agency. Trust is too important and she's definitely blown that to hell and back. Realizing there's little he can do either way, Tony sits back, looks over at Abby and drops the question on her.

"What the hell's going on with you, Abby?"

********NCIS********

Having sent his lover the text that would stir the pot until tonight when they could at last enjoy that intimate dinner that had been taken from them last night, Tim smiles and turns his focus on his work. There's a mountain of paperwork waiting for him to read and initial his way through. Hell, if he's lucky he might see the end of it by lunchtime. Taking a deep breath, he breathes out slowly and dives in.

_**********NCIS*********_

Watching Gibbs come back with a fresh coffee for himself and one for her, Ziva smiles as she thanks him. Getting to her feet, she approaches the boss at his desk while the man settles back into his chair.

"Gibbs." She comes to a stop directly in front of his desk, her hands resting on it as she does what she can to let him know this is a private conversation.

"Somethin' on your mind, Ziva?"

"How is McGee?"

"Pissed at Abby, but ok."

"That is to be expected, yes?" She asks with a touch of surprise.

"Not from Tim." Gibbs reminds her.

"Not in normal circumstances, I agree. But this...this is different for him. Deeper. Everything." She looks at him knowingly now, willing him to understand what she's saying.

"I know, Ziva. He'll be fine." Gibbs tells her with all the emotion he knows how to let seep into his tone, hoping she'll understand what he's not saying.

In a mimic of his trademark communication style, Ziva nods shortly and returns to her desk, satisfied that Gibbs' determination to be there for Tim and take care of him is still in place.

She never notices the piercing look he sends her way as he contemplates her concern for his lover - who happens to be someone she cares about a great deal. He can't hide the smirk when she reaches into her desk drawer and palms her box of paper clips without hesitation, the moment she sits back down in her chair. Apparently, not even he is exempt from her weapon of choice if he mis-steps with Tim.

With shared glances of understanding between them, it's not long before both of them are setting the topic of discussion aside and getting down to work. Soon, they're both engrossed in going through cold cases to get the morning started. For once, neither of them wish for a call out, preferring the solitude-like peace that has settled in the air while they work.

_**********NCIS*********_

Having dawdled over breakfast until almost 0900, Tony is now knocking on the door of the closed club. It's a solid two minutes before the arrival of the immediately worried owner.

No sooner does he see Tony and reluctantly admit him and Abby into this establishment does he turn on Abby. "I told you not to come back here!"

"Hey! She's with me. And **I** am here to talk to _you_. So, lose the attitude and start talkin'"

"Not here."

"Okay. Fine. Your office then and no stalling. I don't have time for games." Tony orders as he keeps one hand on Abby's arm, nearly dragging her along with him. He's grateful that she has yet to open her mouth. Her silence is actually keeping him calm right now instead of ripping this guy's head off. He's only slightly mollified when the guy calmly confirms Tony's order.

"No stalling."

Once standing in the back office, the questions that are half accusations start coming as Kenny glares angrily at Abby as he speaks his mind. "I thought I could trust him. He..."

"Said he'd keep his word not to open his mouth about what you did to him? He did do _that_" Tony interrupts him brusquely.

"If he did you wouldn't be here." Kenny argues with a firmness that says he truly believes that.

"Is _that_ what you think?" Tony asks with a dangerous aire of faux ignorance. "You thought that the people he works for and works with wouldn't give a rat's ass about him? That he wasn't missed while you had him? That he hadn't had any plans? That no one would care about what he went through? What was done to him?"

Presented with a solid wall of issues he hadn't thought of while doing what he'd done for Abby, Kenny literally wilts before Tony, sagging down into his chair. "Well, no, but..."

"But, if he'd kept his mouth shut they wouldn't have found out about it. Right? News flash, big man: you were dumb! You carried out your plan on a store's video camera! Who _does _that?"

Kenny shakes his head miserably. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"Obviously." Tony retorts dryly. Turning to Abby now, he quietly tells her to wait outside the office door "And don't even think of leaving or trying to hide from me. We're gonna talk when I'm through here. No getting' out of it."

Abby glares at him and stalks from the room without even a glance at Kenny. Once the door is closed firmly between herself and the guys, Abby sighs angrily. If he thinks she's just gonna sit here and take this from him, well, he's got another thing comin'. She's got better things to do than be Tony's pet stooge for the day. Without a second look, she's out the same back door Tim used the night before, disappearing into the crowds around the corner.

_**********NCIS*********_

Once he's alone with Kenny, Tony sits down and tries again, this time backpedaling things to a more calm discussion. "Tell me how it is you went from Abby's request that you get Agent McGee here by 'whatever it takes' to kidnapping him at gun point on Walmart's security footage. Because you have to admit that's a pre...ty big jump. What did you always want to try that and decided you'd just been handed the golden opportunity or something?"

"No. Look I'm a businessman and I don't have time for games like that - I did what I needed to without any wasted time or money."

"So it was a business deal for you."

"Not exactly."

"Then what exactly was it, Kenny?"

"Abby's my sister's best friend all right? She's like my kid sister. I do what I can for her. Look out for her."

"Do I need to tell you that this was NOT looking out for her?" Tony asks sadly.

"No. l know I spoil her; give her what she asks for; don't usually over-rule her requests."

"Because?"

"I told you, she's like my little sister. She's wormed her way into my heart, man."

"And herself into being suspended from her job." Tony pipes in, wanting Kenny to know there were costs to be paid for what they'd done.

"Oh, man!" Kenny frowns. "Wait! She didn't do anything! It was me!"

"Sounds like you're willing to go to jail for her, Kenny."

"What? NO! I didn't. I mean..."

"You didn't know he was a federal Agent and if you had, you wouldn't have done it. That's your story, right?" Tony asks with an overdose of sympathy in his tone.

"That's right!" Kenny agrees with abject relieve.

There's just one problem with that, Kenny." Tony tosses into the discussion almost casually.

"What?"

"I don't believe you."

************NCIS***********

Glancing at the face of his watch, Gibbs realizes it's nearly lunchtime. He's hungry but more than that he's itching for the chance to see how Tim's getting through the day with the way his day started out this morning. For right now, he'll settle for coffee and a chance to send a quick text.

Heading out, he does just that, his brief _"Everything OK?" _text getting to the heart of his concern without wasting words. What he doesn't expect however, is the silence. The entire walk to the coffee shop and back, he gets no response. It's unsettling to say the least.

Walking into the squad room, coffee in hand, Gibbs' phone finally vibrates with the incoming text. Opening his phone, he is finally able to breathe freely again when he reads Tim's reply.

_"Fine luv. Getting lunch at Subway."_

**********NCIS************

Stepping off the elevator back in the squad room, Tony sighs deeply. It's been a hell of morning, even after Kenny had told Tony that he had known Abby well enough to know of her prior relationship with Tim but that he'd never met the guy before because Abby had kept that part of her life separate from her friends.

That had certainly led more understanding to the situation and had eased Tony's mind about the guy, enough that he'd been able to finish grilling him without wanting to punch his lights out, only just slightly. He'd still been pissed enough to reiterate to the guy that the other people in Tim's life had been affected by what had happened and Kenny had better think long and hard about how he'd feel if someone had done that to someone he loved.

Leaving that place with the knowledge that he'd struck some serious points with the guy had psyched Tony enough that he'd actually been able to deal with Abby's disappearance without blowing his cool. Even her not answering her door back when he'd followed her back to her apartment hadn't triggered his fury, any more than her refusal to talk to him over breakfast had. In fact, as he walks to his desk now, he's feeling almost calm. Almost.

"DiNozzo."

Hearing the boss' call him, he's mentally prepared for a showdown over his absence this morning. With the failed attempt to talk to Abby earlier weighing on his mind, what he hears instead blows his mind.

"Lunch run. Subway. Pick ours up on your way back after you eat."

"Boss?"

"Now would be good, DiNozzo."

"Okay then. Ziva, you comin' with?"

"I have other plans for lunch, Tony. But, I will be glad to walk down with you." Ziva gets up and shares a nod with Gibbs before walking to the elevator

Tony doesn't miss the look on the boss' face that normally says that he's being given a chance and he'd better not blow it. Joining Ziva on the elevator that is thankfully empty, he immediately asks, "What the hell is that about?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with McGee."

"Why would you think that?"

"Earlier, this morning, I asked him how McGee was doing."

"Okay. What 'd he say?"

"He said McGee is angry. Although he used the less polite term."

"Pissed."

"Yes. That one."

"At Abby."

"Yes."

"Still?"

"Yes."

"So, maybe this is him wanting me to check up on how Tim's doing, you're thinking?"

"Yes."

"And why would you think that?"

"Tony. Gibbs does not choose where we have lunch."

"You're right. He doesn't"

"Unless..."

"Unless there's something going on there that he wants us to see."

"Right."

"Okay, then." Tony hits the ground practically running as he endeavors to do what he can in the off chance that Ziva is right about this. He struck out trying to get through to Abby this morning, but Tim's a different story. They're closer now, he thinks than they've been in a long time and on a deeper level than before. Sure, there's a lot of work left to be done on Tony's part, but he's willing to do it.

Sure enough, not inside the establishment sixty seconds and he spots Tim sitting in a corner, his eyes glued to the table in front of him, barely touching his food.

Approaching him, his own order in hand, Tony greets him. "Hey. McGee. Fancy meeting you here."


	33. Anything Worth Doing - Part II

… _he spots Tim sitting in a corner, his eyes glued to the table in front of him, barely touching his food. Approaching him, his own order in hand, Tony greets him. "Hey. McGee. Fancy meeting you here."_

Startled, Tim looks up from the table and finds Tony already sitting down at the booth with him. "Tony."

"You sound surprised." Tony manages to get out around the mouthful of sandwich he's just taken in.

"I can't remember the last time you willingly ate here." Tim admits to his reason for his reaction.

Now taking the time to swallow his food and take a drink before he answers, Tony's response is more orchestrated. "Ah, but that's just it, my friend, this is the new me."

"Right? Okay where is he?" Tim asks with a completely straight face.

"He?" The older man's eyebrows arch in genuine curiosity.

"The _real _Tony." The younger man throws back at his lunch companion.

"Ha. Cute. All kidding aside, Tim. How are you, really?"

Taken aback at this caring Tony he's rarely seen before, Tim thinks on the question for a long minute before answering with brutal honesty. "After the fun that was yesterday, you mean? I'm fine. Wait, is _that _why you're here? Did ….you know what, never mind." Tim sighs. He knows Leroy sent Tony to check on him and while he can't blame him, in a way he wishes his lover would have faith that what was said this morning would stick.

"Gotta hand it to you, Probie. The way you went off on Abby? Whew! Loooong overdue, buddy." Tony says before taking another bite of his sandwich, although watching Tim like a hawk.

Without a word, Tim gets up from the table and walks away, leaving Tony struggling to figure out what the hell just happened. Thankfully, Tim is back in less than two minutes and all plans to get up and scour the place for him evaporate into thin air. "Where the hell'd you go, McGee?"

"Tony, this thing with Abby…it's not…it's nothing to celebrate." Tim rebukes the idea, still not happy with the way he handled that mess.

"Just as long overdue as our match in the ring last night." Tony continues explaining the 'get out jail free card' he's handing his friend now, as if Tim hasn't spoken or even interrupted him to walk away momentarily.

"Tony" Tim shakes his head. He doesn't want this going any further. It should be a dead issue by now.

"And man, judging by the steel in those punches…."

"Tony!" Tim is practically hissing now as he leans forward into Tony's space, trying to keep things quiet.

"Huh? What?"

"I REALLY don't want to talk about this anymore." Tim implores him.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Tony sighs as he sets his food down and interlaces his fingers together around his sandwich. "But, here's the thing, Tim. We kinda have to."

"Why?" Tim's honestly clueless as to what his former partner is referring to. That makes him wary of this out of the ordinary meeting.

"Well. What exactly are you going to do the next time you come face to face with her?"

*********NCIS*********

Gibbs watches his Senior Field Agent return to the squad room within the appointed time he'd been given to go grab lunch and get back, bagged sandwich in hand. While the look on the younger man's face is almost unreadable, his walk is calm and there's nothing about him that rings any alarm bells, so there's a sense of relief coming on that the older man welcomes.

Setting the boss' sandwich down on the older man's desk, Tony gives him a look that says everything's cool and returns to his desk without a word spoken. He knows that when the boss looks at the sandwich, he'll know who ordered it for him and that everything _is_ in fact, cool. Tony appreciates the chance Gibbs just gave him to talk with Tim and bond with him, especially in the wake of the crappy start to the week the two of them have had compliments of Tony's temper tantrum.

As expected, with a short nod of appreciation, Gibbs settles in his seat with his lunch and smiles broadly to himself when he sees what's waiting for him inside the outer wrapping. Unaware that he's being scrutinized by his own Senior Field Agent now, the Team Leader lets his eyes close in a moment of silent thanks for the man who's become so much a part of him that he's still trying to accept all the goodness that comes with him, before he opens his eyes again and digs in to the bounty in front of him.

*********NCIS*********

Shortly after returning to his desk at the end of his lunch hour, Tim is unexpectedly summoned to the Director's office. When he arrives, he's startled to find that he's not the only one to have been called up to whatever this meeting's about. Taking in the sight of his former Team Leader and Tony, Tim sighs nervously. Suddenly, he's got a bad feeling about this.

Thankfully, it's a mere moment later before Vance is opening his door to them and ushering them in- gesturing towards the comfortable couch and extra chair rather than the more formal conference table at the other end of the room. Once they're all seated; with Tim and Tony on the couch while Gibbs takes up the spare comfortable chair, Vance pulls up one of the chairs from the table and sits down on it as he glances at all three of them in turn.

With a heavy sigh, Vance turns his attention to Tim as he finally speaks. "I brought you all up here because we need to put this to rest. Agent McGee, as you recall, not too long ago, I reminded you that there isn't much that goes on in this building that I don't see. With that being said, let me say this. I'm happy that you've finally figured out what you needed to. Nice to see you not fighting with yourself anymore." Watching the young man closely, Vance lets that sink in for a minute.

Tim stares at him in shock. Is he saying what it sounds like he's saying?

"Frankly, I was getting ready to tell you to figure it out already since you were really beginning to look like hell when you walked in here every morning. Obviously, you've managed to work it out for yourself and quite well."

"Yes, Sir." Tim acknowledges the man's attempt to look out for him, even if the intensity of the scrutiny he'd been under while unaware leaves him feeling a bit creeped out. He's careful not to look at either of the other two men in the room with them right now.

"Another reason I wanted to talk to all of you is because I owe each of you an apology. I apologise to you Agent McGee for laying into you the other day for what I know realize was Agent DiNozzo's own adjustment issue which he brought down on you. And I apologise, Agent DiNozzo for not coming to you personally. Each of you was blindsided by something that had no place here. I apologise. None of which is in either of your files, by the way."

Now, it's Tony who's looking at him in shock. With a smirk now aimed in Gibbs' direction, the Director continues on. "Seems to me that everything has been kept separate from work without any issues, until now. And since this is not only _not_ your doing – but also a clear example of why an agent's private life is no one's business, we're not even having this discussion, although I will say, I apologize for any embarrassment my assumption that your personal relationship was with Agent DiNozzo."

"What?" Tony's shock is a momentary slice of humor that soothes the tension in the air.

Into the silence that comes on the tail of Tony's response, Vance and Gibbs share a silent look that speaks volumes. Neither will address the now obvious issue of why the Team Leader pushed for such a quick transfer of his best technical leg of the team. After all, the whole point to this is to put it all back under that rock labled personal for the reason that it's no one else's business.

Turning his attention back to the younger man at the heart of the matter, Vance continues on. "Obviously, I've been going over things since your kidnapping, attempting to resolve what to do with Ms. Scuito. Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo, you work closest with her so your thoughts and opinions on the subject are paramount to any decision made here. However, since you were most affected by her actions, Agent McGee, your thoughts are as well."

Tim shakes his head as he looks back at the Agency Head. "No, Sir. I don't want that on me. I would appreciate it if whatever happens with her now remain out of my hands completely."

"Meaning you trust me to deal with her effectively enough that she's not getting away with it, but it doesn't have your name on it anywhere."

"Yes, Sir."

"I can appreciate that, Agent McGee."

"Same here." Tony chimes in. "I think if she sees or feels like we're in this in any way, she'll rebel even worse. Kinda the opposite of what we're hoping for, right?"

"All right, then. At least toss me your suggestions." Vance pushes. "This isn't something this Agency has had to deal with before. There aren't exactly any protocols for this kind of thing."

"You already told her the Agency doesn't support her behavior. That sounded like a pink slip to me." Tim quietly offers. "I'm pretty sure it did to her, too."

"If you clear it with Legal, that would probably be best, Director. It's like Tim said, you've already verbally tipped in that direction, so…."

Vance looks to Gibbs for his opinion and he's not surprised to hear it when he gets it. "They're right, Leon."

"You been talking about this among you?" Vance wonders without accusation.

"No."  
"No"  
"Hasn't crossed my mind." Tim says without thinking about it. "At least not that part of this whole mess."

"But, some part of it has?"

Tim shakes his head. "It's nothing, Director. No, we haven't discussed Abby's future or question of one with the Agency."

"And yet you all agree. Interesting. Okay. That's it. Thank you for your time and again, my apologies to each of you."

Tony and Tim get up and head out without looking back. Gibbs can see Vance is chomping at the bit about something and wants to know what it is now. He waits until the younger ones are gone before he shuts the door and turns back. "Somethin' else on your mind?"

"What part?"

"Not mine to tell, Leon."

"Gibbs."

"He _said_ he's handlin' it!"

"You're right."

"But you want details because you think it's gonna affect his job performance."

"You gonna stand there and tell me that his personal issues haven't affected his job here recently, before he sorted them out?"

"Nothin' I wasn't on top of, Leon. Gotta give 'em room to find their own feet."

"_That_ what that was, Gibbs?"

"You have a point to make here?" The Team Leader asks darkly.

"Yes. Agent Gibbs, I do." Vance firmly replies, his authority prevalent in his tone. "I don't want any more loss of productivity or effectiveness on the job due to personal issues!"

Nodding shortly, Gibbs heads to the door. With his hand on the knob, he turns back to his boss. "_Who _called us away from us doing our jobs for this meeting?"

Silently, he's gone from the room, the door snapping shut behind him, leaving behind a very frustrated Agency Director who knows he's just put his foot in his mouth while trying to resolve the issue at the same time. Sitting down in his chair, he lets his head fall back with a thump. "Damn it!"

*********NCIS*********

Feeling surprisingly lighter about everything now, Tim returns to work without any more thought given to the subject of Abby or what she pulled. Returning to his desk, he finds a list of things there that he's expected to do before he leaves for the day. With a smile, he digs in, anxious for the day to be over with. After all, he's got seriously romantic plans for tonight.

******NCIS*******

Boredom has never been her strong suite. She's had a hell of a crappy morning but she's bound and determined to have a better rest of the day. And now that she's hungry that bordom has Abby's thoughts of what to eat casting over a very wide net of choices based on her experiences with getting lunch in D.C. for years now. After the morning she's had, she's not going to be denied her favorite lunch at her favorite place to eat it, especially since it's late and the lunch crowd should be long gone by the time she gets there. With that thought in mind, she heads to the Yard. After all, she's been banned from the office, not anywhere else, right?

*******NCIS*********

The afternoon's going by fast and as he heads out for his afternoon break, the anticipation of dinner with Leroy puts a bounce in his step and a lightness in his heart as he walks to the coffee shop. Since moving down to CyberCrimes, he hasn't made a habit of leaving the building on his fifteen minute breaks, but today, he needed to stretch his legs and feel the fresh air infiltrate his lungs even though he'd done that at lunchtime earlier. While it's not stuffy in the basement, since the very nature of their work requires the temperature to remain cool for the computers, it is stifling and fresh air is a definite cure-all.

As he walks, his thoughts return to the discussion he'd had with Tony at lunch earlier, because Tony had brought up a very valid point.

_***Flashback***_

"_Admit it. It's somethin' you're gonna need to be prepared for – if you don't want to be losing your cool with her again like you did yesterday. We all know you, man and you are not happy when you're this pissed at someone. Come to think of it, you're not happy when you're pissed at someone, period. So how are you gonna prepare for the next face to face with her?"_

_Tim has no answer for Tony's question because it's not something he's taken any time to think about since all hell broke loose around him yesterday._

"_You haven't figured that out because you haven't thought about it." Tony reasons out loud._

"_Haven't exactly had a reason to, Tony."_

"_No. I guess not. But, she's not going anywhere."_

"_That you know of." Tim suggests._

"_Right. And if there's even a remote chance that you're gonna bump into her, wouldn't you rather be prepared than not?"_

"_Yeah." Tim sighs tiredly. "Yeah, I would."_

"_But?"_

"_But, I have no idea what I'll say to her."_

"_Because Gibbs is right - you are still pissed at her."_

_Instantly Tim is on his feet, hissing into Tony's personal space. "Not talking about it here, Tony." _

"_I'm sorry. Look I'm just tryin' to help you here, Probie."_

"_You're here to tell me I shouldn't be pissed at Abby for what she did." Tim challenges the older man._

"_Hell no, Probie! It's about damned time you stood up to her shenanigans!"_

"_No worse than not standing up to yours all this time." Tim reminds him quietly, no heat left in that memory._

"_Exactly! So don't you dare waste any time feeling like you were wrong to go off on either of us!" Tony throws back at him in a hushed tone as he leans closer to the younger man across the table._

"_Is that what you think I'm doing? Tony, I don't feel like I was wrong to go off on either of you. I was wrong in the where and how that I did it in" Tim corrects him quietly. "But you're missing the point here."_

"_What point am I missing?"_

"_You think I'm pissed because of what she did to me." _

"_Well, yeah."_

"_Yeah? Was that why I got pissed at you the other night when you threw that punch and ran off at the mouth after you stormed my place demanding to be let in? Think about it, DiNozzo!" Tim hisses before he walks away, heading to the order pick-up counter._

_With a verbal, tired sigh, the older man catches up to him. It's no surprise that the first few blocks they walk heading back to the office are completed in silence. But, as usual, silence isn't something Tony's comfortable with for very long and this time is no different. "You were pissed that I hurt Gibbs."_

_Tim appreciates that Tony's not asking him if that's the case, but rather, telling him that he understands. "No argument here."_

"_And you getting kidnapped like that scared the hell outta Gibbs."_

"_That's putting it mildly." Tim replies with the utmost seriousness._

"_That's why you can't forgive Abby yet."_

"_Never said I didn't forgive her, Tony."_

"_Okay. But, that's why you're still pissed at her."_

"_Damned right! Ler….Gibbs has been through enough pain and hell in his lifetime. We're the l__**ast **__people on earth that should be subjecting him to anymore! He trusts us!"_

"_Easy, Tim. I get it now. Really. And I agree." Tony attempts to pacify the obviously upset younger man. "Didn't mean to get you all riled again."_

"_Again." Tim sighs. "You're right. I made a promise to let this go. So, I'm asking you, Tony. Let it go."_

"_No sweat, man. Honestly, just checking on you."_

"_I appreciate it." Tim offers a half smile as they reach the building and head in. Thankfully, once they've signed in and reach the elevator, they find it empty and are able to ride up together. The ride is quiet, until, that is Tony pulls a page out of Gibbs' playbook, snapping the elevator into its' off position, throwing them into near darkness._

"_Something wrong, Tony?"_

_The older man looks at him with obvious scrutiny, not saying a word._

"_Tony, c'mon, you're starting to freak me out here. What the hell's goin' on with you?" Tim demands with obvious nervousness._

"_Just tryin' to get a read on this new you, Tim."_

"_You lost me."_

"_Yeah, I guess we did – off the team, at least. But, that's not really what I'm talkin' about here."_

"_Okay. I'll bite. What are you talking about?"_

"_You call him Leroy at home, don't you? Wow, I can't believe I just said that. 'At home' while referring to the two of you." Tony rakes an agitated hand through his hair._

"_Are you asking me if this is the real deal, Tony? Because I thought I already made myself clear on that." Tim replies with aggravation prevelant in his tone._

"_Give me a break here, Tim. I'm trying to wrap my head around some things I never expected to see happen." Tony implores his friend. "I'm concerned. About both of you. He's always been such a straight guy with an abundance of appetite for red-headed women, ya know?"_

_Tim sighs as he leans back against the wall, his hands in his pants front pocket. "Yeah. I know. Trust me, I know."_

"_Wait, has he hurt you already because of one of them?" Tony demands with brotherly outrage._

"_His ex-wives, you mean? No! And stop acting like you expect him to at any minute, Tony! We're both adjusting to the changes in directions our paths have taken. It hasn't exactly been a genie doing the work, you know."_

"_Aladdin, you're not, Probie. I'll give you that."_

"_Cute, Tony. Real Cute."_

"_Look, all I'm saying here, Tim, is that I can see that you two care about each other."_

"_Nothing new there." Tim reminds him seriously._

"_Meaning?"_

"_Meaning it's deeper than that and you can see it but you're trying not to admit it because then it will actually sink in that it is very much real and solid, not just some fly by night fling like you're used to having with women."_

"_Ouch."_

"_No, Tony. I don't mean it like that. I'm not trying to be hurtful here. I'm just trying to say that I understand where you're coming from. In fact. I think I understand now, where your knee-jerk reaction to finding out about the two of us came from and why you're so frustrated about this."_

"_Oh yeah? Do tell, Professor McKnow It All." Tony snipes with a touch of sarcasm as his defensive walls begin to self-erect quickly._

"_Tony. You and Ziva have been dancing around each other with enough sexual tension to cut through with a knife. The naïve little probie you thought knew nothing, learned a long time ago, how to read more than what you see and hear into the world around you. You want a relationship with her and she probably wants one with you but Rule 12 says you can't. And the fact that both of you really want to stay on Gibbs' team says you won't be able to in the future either. It has to be very frustrating. So frustrating you're beginning to believe her when she says she and you are just friends and always will be 'just friends'."_

_Eyes wide with surprise that Tim knows him better than he'd given him credit for, Tony silently nods tightly. Stepping forward, he flips the switch on the elevator, sending it on its' way to where they need to go. Deep bonding moment is over, time to get back to work._

_***End Flashback***_

Tim sighs deeply now as he walks. He feels for his friends. He really does and maybe there's a way they can handle this without forcing them to remain stifled in their personal lives. It's something he'll think on and talk about with Leroy. The older man is the one who can make things happen if and when changes are needed or requested.

By the time he's arrived at the café, Tim's mind is once again on his lover and the magnificent relationship they've cultivated so far. Even the line, as long as it is where it wraps around the last row of tables by the door, doesn't sour his mood. It does however, curtail his plans for the coffee. He doesn't have this kind of time to waste. Turning to go, he's stopped in his tracks by an all too familiar voice.

"**Ma** Gee." Abby's pronouncement of Tim's name is layered so thickly in bitterness that it makes Tim's skin crawl. She quickly approaches him, intending to herd him into a corner.

Turning back to look at her, he frowns. Frankly, he's surprised she's addressing him at all. The fact that she is though, is giving him the open door he needs to say what needs to be said. With his eyes flashing angrily, he fires his warning shot, reluctantly stepping into her personal space to keep it quiet. "Stay away from me, Abby. Stay away from Gibbs."

"How dare you!" She hisses angrily, trying like hell to keep this just between the two of them as they step away from the line of people now.

"How dare I what? Love him? Care about him? Do everything to make sure he's never hurt again the way you hurt him with your little stunt?" Tim quietly demands to know.

"How the hell did _I_ hurt Gibbs? Abby throws at him scornfully.

"Wow. You having to ask the question says it all, Abby. But, just so we're clear? _You _put him through the potential loss of another agent – and yeah, I'm no longer on his team – but once you've belonged to him – always and you _know_ that! You thoughtlessly caused him a _hell_ of a lot of worry and anquish! What, he hasn't lost enough people in his life? You had to make him think he'd lost another one?"

"I didn't _tell_ Kenny to do what he did to you, McGee!" With her glare and her swishing pigtails, she's the picture of a pissed of high school kid trying to get the last word in. Around her, unbeknown to her, several people in line can't help but grin at the impression she's giving.

Tim's reached the end of his endurance for public disclosure or displays of emotion. Firmly, he tosses her the grenade that he knows will destroy the bridge between their old relationship and he's more than ready to face the fall out. For Leroy, he'll do anything to prevent the older man from any more of the hurt this person put on him. "Maybe not, but you set the stage for it. I'm only gonna say this once, Abby. You can tell yourself that you didn't ask him to do what he did, all you want – you're still completely culpable for what happened. Stay away from Gibbs. You don't get to hurt him again. Especially on my watch."

Her hand draws up into a fist and her arm tightens like a bow ready to launch its' arrow. Before she can do anything further, he's gone from her space, suddenly and forever out of reach.

Walking away, Tim's mentally winded and emotionally blindsided since he hadn't expected to see her in the coffee shop so soon after the events of yesterday. He feels a wave of gratitude towards Tony and his thinking ahead earlier today. In quick succession he blinks away the haze in his vision brought on by his anger and concentrates on putting as much distance between himself and Abby as he possibly can. Brushing up against someone on his way out, he absently apologizes to them while he keeps on going, not even hearing them when they react or registering the familiarity they carry with them that's evident in their tone

'Tim?" When they get no response from him, they turn to the one left behind in the uncomfortable and unfriendly scene they've just witnessed from afar. As they move, they're watching and scrutinizing.

Abby's frozen in place as she silently watches him walk away, her anger the only visible sign she's not a statue, until, that is, an oddly familiar voice that she hasn't heard in a long time shocks her into looking in a new direction.

**"What the hell was that about?"**

*******NCIS*******

Having run later than usual this morning, Sarah McGee was still rushing to meet up with her grandmother who hates to be stood up. Finding the coffee shop she'd just been startled to see her brother going off on his former girlfriend just before he turned her way and stormed past her on his way out just now, not even sparing her a glance. All thoughts of meeting her grandmother temporaily forgotten while her curiosity gets the better of her, Sarah quickly makes her presence known to her brother's co-worker, speaking before she thinks to filter her words or her tone. **"What the hell was that about?"**

Abby's mind recalls the owner of that voice with a wave of shock_. Sarah McGee?_

Directly behind them a silent yet angry woman watches the scene unfold more, her own burning question escaping with all the venom within the scope of her wrath.

"**What did you just do to my grandson, young lady?"**

*******NCIS*******

Walking into the house at exactly 1900 hours, the soft soulful sounds of Lee Greenwood begin to fill the air, immediately stopping Leroy in his tracks as he pauses to listen; the words quickly embracing his soul.

_You believe,  
that I've changed your life forever  
And you're never gonna find another somebody like me.  
And you wish,  
you had more than just a lifetime to give back all I've given you and that's what you believe.  
But I owe you  
the sunlight in the morning  
And the nights of honest lovin that time can't take away.  
And I owe you  
more than life now, more than ever  
I know that it's the sweetest debt I'll ever have to pay._

Silently, he feels Tim approach him from behind and lovingly wrap his arms around him, letting the words continue flowing around them, as together they let the words infiltrate their minds and souls.

_I'm amazed_  
_when you say it's me you live for_  
_You know that when I'm holding you you're right where you belong_  
_And my love,_  
_I can't help but smile with wonder._  
_When you tell me all I've done for you 'Cause I've known all along that I owe you_  
_the sunlight in the morning_  
_And the nights of honest loving that time can't take away._  
_And I owe you_  
_more than life now, more than ever_  
_I know that it's the sweetest debt I'll ever have to pay._

His eyes blurred with unexpected moisture, Leroy unconsciously leans back against the strong, loving support that hasn't let go of him yet. Unwilling to disturb the words of the beautiful message that Tim's obviously offering him in the most loving way he can, Leroy can only bask in this priceless moment as his own heart fills to the rim with love and admiration for this man.

_'Cause I owe you_  
_the sunlight in the morning_  
_And the nights of honest loving that time can't take away._  
_And I owe you_  
_more than life now, more than ever_  
_I know that it's the sweetest debt I'll ever have to pay_

As the words and music notes fade away, the couple is locked n each other's arms, frozen in time as the magic of the moment lingers


	34. Anything Worth Doing - Part III

_**A/N: **Special thanks to_ _**Leydhawk ** for your treasured input. Also,_ Keryl Raist_, for your permission to borrow a line here or there from you.  
More of to come in future chapters._

* * *

Reluctantly, Tim breaks the spell as the music fades, whispering in Leroy's ear. "Dinner's ready."

Still embracing the magic of the moment, Leroy silently turns, wraps his arm around Tim's waist, wordlessly setting the stage for them to walk to the kitchen together, not yet losing that connection. Even in the kitchen, the older man maintains his hold on his lover, moving his hand to Tim's own hand, making for setting the plates of hot food down difficult. Working together, their motions connected, united, and full of purpose, they're soon sitting down, not across from each other as usual, but side by side, feeding each other, tenderly, with genuine enjoyment found in every moment of it all.

_***********NCIS**********_

Dinner over, their magic carrying them moment to moment as it's been building, the sexual tension between them without either of them touching the other beyond feeding them, they head upstairs together, as if thinking the same thoughts.

Stepping inside the bedroom, Tim's eyes go wide with shock. The candles and the mood music playing softly in the background aren't what surprises him because he's set those up himself. No, what's surprises him is the shift in Leroy's demeanor, as if suddenly he's found the need to lead from here. Tim's okay with that because there's give and take between them; always and openly and this is part of that.

"C'mere." The older man seductively requests as he uses one hand to gently pull Tim closer.

Turning questioning eyes to his lover, he's met with that soft smile that melts his heart every time. Tim doesn't hesitate to allow himself to be pulled into his lover's personal space, his heart bursting with joy and warmth, his own arms reaching to touch this man that has long filled his dreams and now his heart and his soul with love courage, strength, abounding happiness and compassion. He's surprised when instead of being kissed or being allowed to send his own hands on their journey of rekindling their love affair with his lover's body, Leroy gently eases his arms down to his sides and begins to undress him, silently and oh, so slowly, piece by piece.

With his piercing blue eyes offering up bottomless oceans of love and trust, the aura of sensual silence that has long ago filled the air around them, is joined with one of passionate hunger that soon engulfs Tim so completely, he's almost mindless with it all.

A tender smile on his face, Leroy whispers into the golden silence that speaks to him loud and clear and means more to him than words can say. "Trust me?"

Tim looks at his lover, the windows to his soul clearly offering up his trust and sense of security for Leroy to take care of and cherish "Completely." Tim's immediate and equally quiet answer leaves no room to doubt that he means what he's saying.

Without question, the young man understands what he's being asked. This- whatever Leroy has in mind – isn't going to be anywhere normal for their sex life. It doesn't matter. He'll take whatever Leroy's offering because the man loves him and will never let anything bad happen to him. And because he loves Leroy with all his heart, he'll do whatever he asks him to because along with that trust is the trust that Leroy will never abuse that by asking Tim do to anything that would hurt either one of them. In silent affirmation of his response, Tim lifts his lover's hand to his lips and kisses his fingers, each one in turn.

Leroy breathes heavily for a moment as his heart takes an extra emotional beat. When he's regained his sense of equilibrium, he softly speaks into his lover's ear. "Gonna take care of you tonight, Tim. Just have to let me."

"Leroy." Tim murmurs with abject surprise and appreciation as he swallows hard around the lump in his throat. Silently he leans into his lover's strong support, cherishing the connection.

With a tender kiss to his lover's temple, the older man steps back and heads into the bathroom, returning a short moment later with a small bowl that he's retrieved from the shelf just inside the bedroom door and filled with hot water. He places it on the nightstand and retrieves a large tube of something, along with a long, soft piece of fabric from the nightstand drawer. After sliding the tube into the bowl of hot water, he walks back over to his lover, not breaking the silence just yet. Tenderly kissing Tim's temple and whispers into his ear. "No Touching."

A shudder ripples along Tim's spine as he immediately jumps to the conclusion that Leroy's about to turn the heat way up on this night. Watching him put that tube of what is probably some new kind of lube into the bowl already got his libido jumping like a live wire and now those two words that immediately heat things up and _oh my God, look at this gorgous man undressing himself piece by piece just a hair's breath away from me! No touching? Oh, God, my hands ache to reach out and stroke his gorgeous body, that silken hair, those beautiful eyes!_

Leroy can't help but smile that sultry smile of his as he watches his lover react to his slow, deliberate act of stripping himself bare, piece by piece, within the younger man's personal space. It's hard for his own heart to beat regularly, standing this close to that much beautiful and not touch so he isn't surprised to see Tim's eyes darken hungrily or hear his breathing rapidly become ragged and loud, his pants tenting to the point it looks painfully tight for him. With his shining green orbs, his stance stiff with sexual tension so tight he's about to snap, he's the epitome of drop dead gorgous, even with his clothes on.

Tim's pure reactions, unshielded by masks, unshuttered by closed eyes, leave no doubt, he's more than ready for whatever Leroy has in store for him. Closing his eyes in pure enjoyment now, he moves when his lover's hands propel him to move, first one foot, then the other, as he's undressed, piece by piece until he's wearing only his boxer briefs, each item of clothing removed leaving him more keyed up and desperate for the moment he'll be allowed to touch his lover again.

Fighting to maintain control of his growing hunger for this young man, Leroy leans over and fixes a surprisingly comfortable blindfold over Tim's eyes gently depositing a kiss on his lips and sending a tender hand through his hair as he tenderly responds to his continuing show of trust.

Feeling like a bow that's been strung too tight, Tim's raggedly breathing as his body continues to physically react to this heightened level of play between them. Leroy's lips brand his with a restrained gentleness that touches his soul and warms his heart even more.

Leroy moves his attention to Tim's last article of clothing, using both hands to quickly, yet gently push the briefs down from the young man's hips, not allowing for any stimulating touch this time, although his work still garners a moan of lust from his lover.

"Shower." Leroy quietly announces without raising his voice as he bites back on his own response to his lover's obvious physical attraction for him. In a surprise move, the older man propels him by the shoulders into what Tim knows is the bathroom just off the bedroom and leaves him standing alone one more time.

Though it seems like ages go by before anything else happens, he can't hear anything once the door between the rooms has been all but shut. Eventually, the almost silent door opens again and the sound of the shower being turned on answers Tim's silent question of where his lover's gone now. Almost immediately, Leroy's guiding Tim to the tub and helping him get into it, climbing in with him. The blindfold comes off with the quiet request that Tim keep his eyes closed for the duration of his shower. Without second thought or even a first one, the young man is motivated to follow his lover's lead. Surprisingly enough, though the older man's ministrations continue, they are deliberate as they thoroughly wash both of them and nowhere near sizzling, as if he's deliberately refraining from turning up the heat any further on their night just yet.

Twenty spine-tingling moments later they're both clean and mostly dried off. Tim notices that Leroy has tossed aside the towels without making sure all the water is absorbed from their bodies or even wrapping the towels around them, instead he leads the way back to the bedroom while they both still glisten with water left on their bodies, though not enough to be dripping or even uncomfortable.

Stepping inside the bedroom, Tim's eyes go wide with shock. The bedding's been pulled down off the bed and the bed' itself has been covered with what looks to be a large sheet of white plastic. Thinking it doesn't look very comfortable, Tim's surprised when Leroy points him in the direction of the bed with a quiet request. "Sit?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Tim's eyes are riveted to his lover's movements. His brain is telling him that the blindfold can't have been that short-lived in tonight's events but to enjoy every moment he has right now to look upon the beautiful specimen that his lover in all his naked splendor. And appreciate it he does. Seeing Leroy pick up the tube he had placed in the bowl of hot water earlier, pour some of its' contents in his hand and begin to coat his own body with it from neck to toe soon has Tim tingling all over with anticipation and a growing carnal hunger that's turning up some serious heat. In fact, it's not long before Tim's panting hungrily, as Leroy's hands now reach his thighs, coating those muscular appendages with the slick lotion that smell so invitingly of aloe, mixed with the sandlewood that is all Leroy, it's all Tim can do not to jump up and finish the job for him. As it is, he can't help but moan, "Lerooy!"

Smiling softly, the older man continues to watch his lover become even more and more turned on by what he's doing, grateful now that this is the only turn on he's had for the last half hour. This will be hard enough to combat, making it hard to allow them to start slow. He wants to let Tim feel the full range of touch, beginning from a completely calm state. Maybe he should have done this with Tim blindfolded.

Too late now. Leroy finishes coating his body with the massage oil and carefully wipes his hands off on a hand towel before walking over to stand over Tim. "Ready?" He asks tenderly. It's taking all of his self control not to lay Tim down and ravage him, as turned on as his is by the massage oil and the idea of rubbing it all over Tim the way he's about to do.

"For anything." Tim vows, his voice thick with hunger.

Leroy swallows hard around the lump in his throat at such open ended trust from his lover, and cards his hair lovingly through Tim's hair in response. A mere moment later, he nods as he replaces the blindfold and makes one small request. "Lay down on your stomach."

Tim nods and settles onto the bed, his hands dropping over the sides of the bed as his head settles sideways on the pillow he finds there by touch. He's pleasantly surprised about the slippery plastic sheet covering the bed, in contradiction with his earlier thought, he finds that it's very comfortable. He's thankful that there's a small soft towel in just the right place for his cock though, instead of having it possibly chaffed.

Leroy picks up the heated massage oil and begins to dribble it on Tim, a trail from neck to heel, garnering an appreciative moan from the young man. The older man begins slowly trailing the fingers of one hand up Tim's body, beginning at the soles of the younger man's feet, on up his calves and around the back as his fingers move up, coming back around to the front as they reach his knees and keep going north, smoothing the oil all over his lover's body..

Feeling like he's literally melted into a boneless puddle of goo, Tim moans in appreciation. He can literally feel the tension and stress drifting off of him, leaving in droves. "Mmmm. Feels so good Leroy!"

Though his lover's response brings a smile to his face, Leroy holds firm to his concentration of what he's set out to do here. He's done the research, read the guidelines and wants to do this just right. His aging body won't allow for some of what the suggestions were, but he can still do enough of them to make this a special night for Tim. And that's what matters most.

Withdrawing his hands from the young man's body, Leroy gently lays face down on him, taking a moment to nuzzle his neck before beginning to very slowly slide his entire body down over Tim's like a glove onto a hand, making sure to use his forearms to soothe over Tim's arms, legs, calves and ankles. The sensuousness feel to this has his own body so keyed up, he's ready to blow and he literally has to squeeze his cock to the edge of pain to stave off his own release. God, this feels so good, to be literally coating Tim's body with massage oil through his own body is just so surreal. His heart is hammering in his chest as the flame of his lust for this man roars hotter with every touch.

"God, Leroy!" Tim moans heatedly. "So, good! Don't Stop!" The younger man has died and gone to heaven with every point of contact between his body and that of his lover's. There's no place they're not physically connected back to front right now and with Leroy's cock nestled into the crack of his own ass, Tim's lust is amped up, higher than his now super-sensitized skin.

Still silent, but now breathing heavily, Leroy smiles when Tim's legs spread wide in pure physical reaction, making it the perfect opportunity for him to move things to the next step. Standing upright once more, he turns now and sits in the cradle Tim's legs have just provided him, and very slowly slide up on down on Tim's lower body once more. It's nowhere near as smoothly done for him as they showed on the website, but oh, so worth every awkward moment as he works to physically connect their bodies this way.

"Ooh, Leroy!" Tim moans appreciatively once more. "Soo good!"

In one last move Leroy changes position to straddle Tim's leg and use his own leg to massage the young man, once again earning him verbal appreciation from Tim. Switching over to Tim's other leg, the older man is by now breathing heavily and in serious need of slowing things down for both their sakes.

Climbing off the bed, he steps over to Tim's upper body and sits down on the bed next to him, leaning over to kiss him on the ear. "Feel good?"

"Mmm. Mmmm." Tim moans.

"Turn over?"

Doing as he's asked, Tim turns over onto his back and is immediately rewarded with the removal of the blindfold. In silent response, Tim lifts his hand to his lover's hair and lovingly runs his fingers through it. "Sooo nice!"

Leroy's eyes close as he relishes the moment. When his eyes open a moment later, he feeds the fire with a kiss, one that offers everything he has to give and the invitation to take it all. His arms reach out to hold Tim's head, lovingly holding him close as his invitation is accepted, appreciated and returned ten-fold, all through the passion of his lover's kiss.

Caught up in the passion his lover has showered him with, through his touch, through his kiss and with the gentleness with which he's hold his head through it all now, Tim's lost in sensation, his physical body overloaded with pleasure so intense he's floating on air as sparks continually light up his night. When Leroy lowers his hands to Tim's nipples and begins to play with them, it's too much. Unknowingly writhing into his lover's touch, their physical bodies once again colliding, both draw back from the kiss with a gasp for air, their hands still connected.

"Oh, God….Le…roy…!" Tim gasps. "

Cherishing this moment even while being caught up in it, Leroy smiles at his lover, forcing his own body to go still, to tame the moment and bring it back down to earth. The night is young and they still have a lot in store for each other. Tim's special plans in no way only included dinner and the older man's well aware he most likely stole his lover's thunder in the bedroom, at least until now. But that doesn't mean he can't relinquish the reins and let his wonderful lover have his way. In fact, he's looking forward to it, if it's what Tim wants.

Forcing his breathing to calm down, Tim notices that Leroy's gone still and quiet. Following in suite, it's not long before the air around them has thickened with anticipation and a heat that's licking at their heels. Not knowing what's coming next from his lover, Tim makes the next move, more than ready for his lover's touch again. Reaching out he takes hold of Leroy's right hand and takes the little finger into his mouth, seductively sucking on it momentarily before giving it back and replacing it with the finger next to it.

Moaning with hunger at the sensual feel Tim's bringing down on him by suckling on each of his fingers in turn, Leroy smiles that smile reserved for Tim and puts his other hand to work, changing things up by beginning to trail his fingers down Tim's chest, alongside his stomach and down to his upper thighs, completely ignoring his lover's already throbbing erection. Watching Tim closely, his fingers linger there, trailing firey paths all across Tim's sensitive skin. With a sensual grin on his face as he watches his lover squirm under his caresses, he finally lets his fingers travel to Tim's nether region, ghosting everywhere over it with a barely there sensation he knows drives Tim crazy.

Tim's head is tossing on the pillow ""Leroy! Oh _God_!" Tim cries, gasping and trembling as he continues to squirm under the equisite touch that's setting him on fire, setting his lover's other hand free at last.

"Not done with your massage." Leroy tells him hungrily as he lays down on top of him, this time face to face, nuzzling his neck momentarily before once again sliding their bodies together in all possible contact points. Now included in the massage, Tim's cock is more than ready, achingly hard and already dripping pre-cum as Leroy's body slides down, while plastered all over it.

Raising up on one elbow, Tim watches his lover, his eyes darked with adoration and pure naked desire as the man slides on down to Tim's feet and begins to slide back up, once again putting delicious contact on Tim's aching cock, but this time prolonging their connection, his hands gently adding just the right amount of pressure. "God, Lerooy. Soo Good!" Tim moans, his breath coming faster now, his cock throbbing and pulsing, his balls drawn up tightly to his body."Le..roy..cumin'….gonna….." Tim incoherent and beautiful as the waves of passion toss him in their midsts. Tim's hands are clenched in the sheets, his limbs shifting, his hips writhing, as sensual overload begins to suck him under.

Leroy's never felt anything so beautiful before as he feels Tim's body go taut beneath him, He watches in awe as Tim exhales a long ragged breath, his head falling back on his neck, tremors wracking his frame.

In an out of body experience like he's never had before, Tim's gone, a pile of boneless goo as his orgasm slips through him in hot wet wracking pulses that pull his legs and arms tight, his head falling back as everything turns white around him and nothingness overtakes him.

*********NCIS********

Leroy feels this victory in his heart. It's one of letting go and letting ecstasy carry you away without worrying about anything at all and it's something Tim's just beginning to get used to doing. The older man took great joy in doing this tonight and he knows that he'll take even more joy in the freedom Tim will feel having experienced this. With these positive thoughts in his head, Leroy cleans up the room as best he can from the messy massage oil and runs a bath for the both of them.

Once the bath water is a shade too hot, he gently works to rouse his lover, carding his hair and peppering his temple with periodic kisses. His ministrations work in short order as Tim blinks and looks up at him, silent awe clear in his expression. Reaching up, Tim cards his fingers through his lover's hair. "So good to me, Leroy." He reverently murmurs.

"My pleasure, Tim." Leroy seriously tells him quietly. "C'mon, let's wash up. Bath water's perfect by now"

Nodding, the young man lets Leroy help him up and gain his steady feet. Together they head to the tub, slipping in, one after the other, Leroy spooned behind Tim as together, they bask in the intimacy of the moment. With Tim's head back on Leroy's chest, the younger man is still.

Leroy worries that there's something going on in his lover's head that isn't being shared. "Tim?"

Laying here together now, high on the moment, Tim cherishes the moment, his head back against that strong chest with the heart that beats so strongly and he sighs contentedly while he tries to find the words. In a feeling of déjà vu, he says what comes to mind. "That was..."

Knowing that the younger man is tongue-tied and wanting him to know that it was just as meaningful to him, Leroy smiles as he agrees with him. "Yeah. It was"

Tim smiles as he takes in that it had been just as special for the one giving "You're amazing, Leroy." He softly praises the man who's continued to show him love in unexpected ways, the words just spilling forth from his heart. "Such a loving person."

"Said that before, Tim." Leroy lovingly reminds him.

"Hmm. Meant it then, too." Tim softly replies as he snuggles into Leroy's neck.

Without breaking the silence, Leroy helps Tim stand to his feet and together they wash off under the shower. Standing together afterwards, wrapped in warm towels, silence filters in with its own reference, filling the surrounding air with an aire of comfort, security and love. That golden feeling that resembles a bank of billowy clouds. Neither of them dispel the quiet as they return to the remade bed and climb in, getting comfortable laying side by side, wrapped in each other's arms., both basking in their cuddling.

Countless moments later, Tim stirs as Leroy's words come back to him on a different level.

_My pleasure, Tim._

Gently, Tim turns within Leroy's arms while his lover gazes back at him, beginning his own odessey of emotional communication through touch, his hands beginning their trip on the older man's face with gentle caresses. Its' Tim's goal now, to give Leroy as much pleasure as he can.

He's got a vault full of emotions to tap into and all night to do it.

* * *

wwwdotwetnurudotcom

**Nuru body on body water based massage gel** – _Moisturising Aloe Vera_


	35. Anything Worth Doing - Part IV

**A/N:** _short chapter - by design_

* * *

Next morning finds Tim awakening to the sounds of Abby's roadster pulling up into the driveway. Frowning as anger begins to seep into his thoughts, he gently disengages his physical body from the intertwined pile that through the night has become himself and Leroy wrapped around each other in every way comfortable. With one last look to make sure his lover is still soundly sleeping, Tim slips from the room, more than willing to take this challenge on if it means Leroy is saved from having to experience any more heartache from this woman's childish possessiveness.

Before she's even gotten one step up on the porch, Tim is meeting her there, firmly stepping into her space so that she has no choice but to step back to keep from walking into him. He stubbornly holds his silence as he keeps moving forward, leaving her no choice but to continuously back up. Not letting up until they've gotten all the way back to her car this way, he opens the driver's door for her, keeping it between her and himself - and finally speaks to her. "What are you doin' here, Abby? Did you not take me seriously when I told you to stay away from Gibbs?"

"Have you _looked _at Gibbs lately, McGee? He looks like a grown man to me. I'm_ pretty_ sure he's been making up his own mind for more years now that you've even been alive." She replies snidely. "So, it's pretty certain that you can't stop me from coming to see him!"

"I meant what I told you. You're not gonna hurt him again." Tim states firmly, his tone not to be argued with.

"Not on your watch, I know. I heard you, McGee! But, I meant what I said, too. "You can't stop me from coming to see him!"

"Actually, I can. And I will _keep _stopping you until you get your attitude adjusted, Completely! Now, I'm asking you nicely. PLEASE, go away and leave us alone."

"Fine!" Abby huffs out angrily. Turning away to get into her car a Cheshire cat grin lights up her face as a plan forms in her mind. There's more than one way to get this 'relationship' dissolved back into the nothingness from where it came!

***********NCIS************

Already been awakened by the sound of Abby's roadster pulling into his driveway and the engine being turned off, upstairs, Leroy has quickly resolved to deal with her without letting Tim be hurt by her again, when his own movements are swiftly checked by Tim's lightning fast response, his feet hitting the floor before Leroy's even drawn his next breath.

Tim' was gone from the bed in a gentle flash even as Leroy stilled himself under the heat of the younger man's concerned gaze, apparently pausing in his motions, probably to make sure he was still asleep. Letting his lover have this bit of control that he can where Abby is concerned, Leroy had remained still until after he'd gone from the room.

Taking himself over to the window immediately after hearing Tim's quick footfalls on the steps, and without raising the shade, Leroy heard their conversation clearly. What he heard as he'd gently moved one small blade of shade enough that he could see them as they talked, shocked him He and Tim hadn't talked about Abby again since the first night Tim returned home after his ordeal with her friend.

Hearing just now that Tim has spoken to her and told her not to come near Leroy again so she won't hurt him again, brought a tightness to his heart, a warmth and ...before he'd processed it further, Abby's expression as she turned away from Tim had drawn his attention then _and_ his concern. She was obviously not done fighting them on this. The question he had to ask himself as he saw what she did next while Tim backed away and headed for the house. She'd taken out her phone and actually made a call once seated back in her car, leaving Gibbs to wonder, what is she planning now? After the shenanigans she's already pulled, he doesn't trust her. That means he needed to pull out all the stops to make sure she wasn't up to no good.

Pulling out his phone now, he makes a call. He's not happy to have to make it, but he's more than prepared to do so to keep Tim safe from Abby's machinations. "I know it's early and I know this isn't what you had in mind when you said no more discussion."

_"What happened?"_

"Abby was just here."

_"And?"_

"And I didn't like the grin on her face when she was making a call as soon as she got turned away at the door, Leon! I want her calls traced! I don't want her getting a second crack at Tim!"

_"Consider it done. _**_This _**_time. I can't sanction it the next time."_

"There won't _be_ a next time." Gibbs growls.

Snapping his phone shut, he tosses it onto the bedside table. Hitting the head, he takes care of business and is just stepping into the shower when his hands on the shower curtain are joined by Tim's. Taking care not to knock each other over, they both come to a standstill under the spray of water, smiling at the sight they must be to each other with water cascading over their heads.

Without a word, Tim closes the tiny space between them and tenderly kisses Leroy as he eases a step forward, urging the older man to step back - further up under the water. With a little foot shuffle, Tim has his lover standing where the water's no longer hitting him directly in the face as he begins to gently scrub him clean, starting with his scalp.

Leroy can't tear his eyes away from his lover's beautiful expression; concentration mixed with adoration, even as his physical body is treated to a cleansing so tender and intimate, it literally _feels _like he's being coated with love. Watching the younger man stay on task, despite his own physical reaction to this connection, Leroy smiles tenderly, reaching out to card his fingers through Tim's hair.

The silver haired man deliberately refrains from touching that beautiful, steadily thickening muscle now brushing against his own. It's taking all of his self-control not to let loose and touch his love everywhere, but he knows that Tim is enraptured in these moments of intimacy without all of that and he has to agree; it does feel golden. In fact, it feels like heaven. It _feels _\- like love.

His lover's ministrations bring a warm smile to Tim's face as he soaks up what he knows Leroy is trying to say without words. He feels the vibes between them in this moment; the love, trust and hunger for each other. Briefly, he pauses in his task, already having reached the older man's upper thighs with the scrubber, he stands back upright, moves his hands to the older man's hips and leans in to issue him an invitation through a kiss. Melding their mouths together, Tim moves his hands yet again, this time, pulling his lover closer, wrapping his arms around him, all thoughts of completing the washing, hastily tossed aside.

Only the necessity of breathing breaks them apart, tender smiles on both their faces as Tim breathes raggedly while he returns to the task of washing his lover from head to toe. He's almost done and has successfully done it without actually allowing himself to touch Leroy in his most intimate places. _Yet_.

With that saucy thought in mind and his lover's appreciative shifting in an obvious physical request for more, Tim continues on, allowing the golden sensual silence envelope them and hold them closely to the moment. Their eyes find each other's and in synch, lock together, Tim's hands still making delicious love to Leroy's body in sensual slow motion that is reflected back at him in his lover's eyes. The heat...has undoubtedly been turned up and together, they bask in it.

Ten minutes later, with both of them keyed up enough to snap, Tim smiles hungrily at his lover, drops to his knees and swallows Leroy whole, wringing forth a gasp of pure pleasure from the older man. "Oh, Tim!"

Quickly and with all the muscles he has available, he masterfully works his lover's rod over until the older man is keening almost mindlessly. "Don't ...stop...oh...Tim...Gonna...Nggghhh!"

Not stopping until his lover is completely clean, Tim then slowly gets to his feet and is met by the crushing of Leroy's mouth to his own, the older man's hands desperately cradling Tim's own rod and beginning to pay homage to it in similar fashion.

Needing to breathe, Tim rips his mouth away from Leroy's with a herculean effort, his breath ragged and loud. "God, Le..roy...don't...stop!" Nearly spent with exhaustion, Tim's head falls to back against the shower wall with a thump, even as his climax rushes up from the soles of his feet, causing him to hold on to this lover tightly. "oh, God! LEROOY!

A tender smile playing on his face as he licks Tim clean, the older man nestles him into his arms, both of them going silent as they soak up this moment too. Only when the water begins to cool, do they eventually move to step out of the shower and dry each other off just enough that they're no longer dripping or uncomfortable. Wrapped in towels, they make it back to the bed, and cuddle, too tired and emotionally wrapped up in the moments, the night and morning they've just given each other to do or say anything more. _This _is theirs to cherish. _No one_ can take it from them.

**********NCIS***********

Finding a seat on one of the stone benches in the University Botanical Garden, Abby sighs nervously. She's not sure she's done the right thing here, but it's too late to turn back now because the person she called earlier is already here walking toward her with one hand in her light jacket pocket and expectation clear in her expression.

"Abby."

"Hi, Sarah. Thank you for meeting me here."

"What did you want to tell me that you couldn't tell me in the sub shop the other day?" The younger woman asks testily. "

"You asked me what happened between your brother and I. I was still in shock, myself so I couldn't really give you an answer. I felt bad about that. For your grandmother, too. "

"And you're ready to tell me now?" Sarah asked doubtfully. "That's what you promised me over the phone. That's why I'm here."

"Yes. I am." Abby answers without hesitation. "I know you doubt that. But, it's true. Just like what I'm about to tell you is true."

"Can't be good if we're meeting someplace this private."

"It's just _really_, _really _personal." The Lab Rat defends her choice of locale.

"Yeah, I gathered that. Okay. Spill it. What the hell happened between you and my brother the other day that set him off like that? And before you start - remember, I _know _what it takes to set him off."

"Tim was pissed at me because I figured out who he's seeing now. _Sleeping _with , actually." Abby stated scornfully.

"And you're jealous because he got tired of waiting for you so you wanted to give him hell for it. Sarah surmised flippantly.

"I _did_ want to give him hell for it, Sarah. I won't lie about that."

"So, you're saying it _wasn't_ because you were jealous?" Sarah demanded angrily. "And you expect me to believe that after the crappy way you've treated him all these years while he practically worshipped the ground you walked on?"

Abby shakes her head in denial, her reply surprisingly remorseful. "I wasn't jealous."

"Okay. What _were_ you then?" Sarah asked scornfully.

Abby's buttons at this point have been pushed too far, by the changes in her '_family_' and her Timmy's behavior towards her not even an hour before, Gibbs' absence through all of this and now Tim's little sister's attitude. This time her response comes out hot, angry and brutally honest. "I was **pissed**!"

"_**Why?**_ " Sarah asks with matching anger and without hesitation. "What could you _possibly_ be pissed at Tim about just because he's found someone to get close enough to that he's allowed himself to get that intimate with them?"

"I _know _the person your brother's involved with; that's what." The older woman throws back heatedly.

"And what? You _dislike_ them or something?"

"NO!" Abby yells out. "It's ..."

"For cryin' out loud, Abby! Spit it out, will you? What the hell is wrong with the person Tim's sleeping with?"

"It's Gibbs!" Abby lashes out angrily. "How am I supposed to be okay with **that**? Timmy was mine!" Stalking away, she swipes at the tears as they stream down her face; the sense of betrayal that new relationship brings to her, hitting her anew. Caught up in the emotional storm she's set in motion for herself with the call she'd placed to Sarah to get the woman here, Abby fails to notice anything beyond her own wave of misery. She sinks down to the merry go round she's stumbled across now and pulls her knees up to her chin, wrapping her hands around them, her tears falling like rain .

_*********NCIS********_

Left behind the Lab Rat's angry revelation, Sarah is reeling as she watches the older woman walk away. Waiting until she's disappeared from view before finally withdrawing her hand from her pocket, open cell phone in hand, Sarah lifts it to her ear with a hand that's shaking with the depth of the anger coursing through her right now as she speaks into it. "Did you hea...?" "This can't be right...What do...?"

_"_**_I'll_**_ handle it."_

**_*******NCIS******_**

Stirring to wakefulness, Leroy sighs deeply. He's content. Scratch that. He's in heaven! Enough so that he's been drawn subconsciously, from his hibernation and into the light, to this place where his inhibitions have slipped away unnoticed and he's completely comfortable being the peeled away onion with more layers to him than those around him could have even guessed existed. It's made him a much happier person. He'd long ago lost hope of ever enjoying life like this again.

Tim has given all of it back to him; that hope; that realization and that fulfillment. In small ways and in big ones, the younger man has wrapped himself around Leroy's heart in such a way, that there's no vision of tomorrow without Tim in it, right by his side. It takes his breath away to feel this deeply about someone again especially so fast. Putting aside their long -standing working relationship; the close, private relationship has developed so fast, yet so strongly and without pitfalls or pain from each other directly that it is simply amazing to him. In these quiet moments spent holding his lover, Leroy Jethro Gibbs has never felt more loved or in love in his life.

He can feel his lover's happiness before he even opens his eyes. Tim smiles as love and over-biding joy fills his heart anew. _This_ is what life is meant to be. Sharing it with someone who makes you feel this way - _every_ day. He can't _imagine_ a day without Leroy in it now. Snuggling the man closer to him Tim sighs with the contentment he feels. "Good morning." He murmurs into his lover's hair as he kisses him tenderly above his ear.

"Afternoon." Leroy corrects him with a soft smile in return as he kisses him back in kind, his hands trailing their way up and down Tim's arms softly.

"Is it?" Tim wonders with surprise, his eyes widening in the way that brings happiness to Leroy's heart.

"Had a busy mornin'" The older man quips with a grin that he can't hide.

"We did, didn't we?" Tim chuckles. "_Every _morning should start like that. Minus the Abby part, of course."

"Tim..." Leroy's tone is serious now because he wants this resolved in a way that they're working though it together. While he appreciates what Tim's done about to this point; the strength of character that he's relying on - they're in this relationship together and that includes the bad with the good. Tim needs to be reminded of that - reminded that he doesn't have to fight their battles alone.

Shaking his head, Tim sits up, drawing Leroy with him. "No. She doesn't belong in our bed Leroy; not even in conversation." Just as he wouldn't let his own negative vault of emotions into their bed, he won't let anything about their ordeal with Abby there either. It's certainly a discussion for a different time and place other than here and now. Now, belongs to them and here, most definitely belongs to them and them alone.

"Okay." Leroy smiles as he leans in for a kiss. Pulling back a little he smirks. "Does breakfast?"

With a huff of laughter, Tim saucily offers his immediate response. "That can be arranged." Immediately he rolls his lover under him and quickly sets about showing him just how well they can feed each other's hunger.


	36. Anything Worth Doing - Part V

_Friday Afternoon - June 18th_

He is awakened by the utter stillness in the air and the coldness of the bed space beside him. A chill runs down his spine as he quickly sits up in the bed. _Where's Leroy? Is he all right? Abby hasn't..._**_no_**_!_ Practically jumping out of bed, Tim is quick to throw on his sweatpants but spares no time for anything else as he runs from the room and bolts for the stairs. On wings, he reaches the first floor of the house, continuing to search for the older man. Just about to call out for him, he's stopped by the sounds of a quiet conversation, his lover's voice the only one he hears. Instantly his fears dissipate and the sense of comfort begins to return.

Following the sound of it, Tim finds the man he's been searching for in the kitchen, frowning at his phone as he closes it and sets it back down on the counter.

"There you are." Tim says with residual relief as he steps closer to him. Working hard to calm down without drawing attention to his moment of panic, he says nothing more. He knows he shouldn't have been worried but with Abby's stunts recently, the beginning of panic hadn't been avoidable. Once he has his nerves and his breathing back under control, he asks what he wants to hear the answer to. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Leroy answers as he reaches for him. Drawing him closer, both hands on Tim's hips, he pulls him close, kissing him on the temple before embracing him into a genuine hug. "Sleep okay?"

"Woke up in a cold bed- and alone." Tim admits to what woke him, trying hard not to make it sound like a complaint. Before Leroy can think he's trying to make feel guilty, he changes the subject. "I'm guessing work is calling you in?"

Leroy shakes his head enough that Tim knows that's not the answer. "Unexpected building repairs - we're all off for today, remember?"

"Yeah. So, who...?"

"Fornell."

Tim stands up and looks his lover in the eye. "Leroy, no." The younger man's not ready to let the FBI put Leroy in danger for them. He's fully invested in their time off and wants nothing more than the chance to relax with his lover, doing nothing but what the two of them want - together.

With a soft smile and a shake of his head, the older man dispels Tim's concern. "No. Nothing work related. I needed to ask Emily somethin'."

"Emily?" Tim asks in disbelief. "She's what, ten?"

"Yeah, ya know, almost a teenager - into all kinds of music - ...Emily?"

"But, I... "

"Need to eat." Leroy reminds him with a soft smile as he propels him to the table, kisses him on the lips briefly and turns away. "Needed to ask her how to work somethin'. Didn't wanna wake you."

"What about you - aren't you eating?"

"I'm fine." Leroy answers as he turns back around, bed tray in hand, as he sets it down in front of Tim.

Tim looks at the loaded down tray that had obviously been set up to serve him in bed. That realization is not lost on him as he stands up and embraces his lover. For a normally non-talking person, Leroy is endlessly romantic and open. Tim can't hold back his own emotions as this gesture; this effort touches him deeply and he pulls away enough to let him know that. "Thank you."

A silent, tender finger carding his hair, a gentle kiss on the lips and a loving look is the answer he gets before Leroy gestures back toward the tray.

Knowing that look is telling him more than he needs to eat; Tim takes a moment to _really _ look at what's been set before him. He sees a covered plate that holds the aroma of a freshly made healthy sub sandwich, a mug of coffee fixed exactly how he likes it, a single red rose tucked into a tall, squared off shot glass, and a note that says : '_play me' _

With an amused smile, he lifts the note and finds to his surprise that there's a little message written on the other side of it.

_"Tim. __  
__Words aren't easy for me. __  
__This says it perfectly." __  
__\- Leroy._

With his heart beating wildly at the love and time that's obviously gone into this, Tim closes his eyes briefly. He wants to cherish every moment of this. _This_ is Leroy allowing his romantic side to shine and Tim loves every minute of it. Without breaking the spell of the moment, Tim moves the note and finds what he now expects to be there - a small mp3 player. Suddenly, Tim's no longer interested in food.

Caught up in the emotions of the moment, Tim's concentration is centered on what he's looking at and completely misses the tender smile on his lover's face as the older man eases himself from Tim's field of vision, yet remains where he can see his lover's reaction to what's coming next.

Tim isn't familiar with this model of mp3 player so it takes him a bit to find the right buttons but when he does and he hits play, the song that fills the air startles him at the same time that it brings a smile to his heart.

_Remember those walls I built?__  
__Well, baby they're tumbling down__  
__And they didn't even put up a fight__  
__They didn't even make a sound__  
__I found a way to let you in__  
__But, I never really had a doubt__  
__Standing in the light of your halo__  
__I got my angel now_

Without any more wasted time, Tim is on his feet. Instantly, he's wrapping his lover in his arms as the love song from Leroy continues to play, filling his soul and making his heart sing. He could stay in this moment forever! _This _is heaven!

_It's like I've been awakened__  
__Every rule I had you breakin'__  
__It's the risk that I'm taking__  
__I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now__  
__I'm surrounded by your embrace__  
__Baby, I can see your halo__  
__You know you're my saving grace__  
__You're everything I need and more__  
__It's written all over your face__  
__Baby, I can feel your halo__  
__Pray it won't fade away_

Tim can't help but get caught up in the thrum of the music, his body gently swaying in a slow dance, a smile curving the corners of his mouth up as Leroy moves with him, the older man's arms holding him tight as his head rests on Tim's. The intimacy of the moment wraps Tim's heart in even more warmth and love than he'd even thought possible. It's not long before he's blinking to clear his vision as the words continue to wash over him,

_...I can feel your halo, halo, halo__  
__I can see your halo, halo...__  
__Halo, ooh ooh..._

_Hit me like a ray of sun__  
__Burning through my darkest night__  
__You're the only one that I want__  
__Think I'm addicted to your light__  
__I swore I'd never fall again__  
__But this don't even feel like falling__  
__Gravity can't forget __  
__to pull me back to the ground again_

_And it's like I've been awakened__  
__Every rule I had you breakin'__  
__It's the risk that I'm taking__  
__I'm never gonna shut you out!_

Leroy lifts Tim's head up with a gentle, yet strong finger crooked under his chin and gently kisses him, a tender reinforcement of the words filling the air and their hearts; the promise within those words. It's a big step for Leroy to make the promise not to shut Tim out. In fact, Leroy's love song to Tim is affecting them both. Banking the heat of the kiss at a simmer, they both keep each other tuned in to moment as it continues to bathe them both in its' magic.

_Everywhere I'm looking now__  
__I'm surrounded by your embrace__  
__Baby, I can see your halo__  
__You know you're my saving grace__  
__You're everything I need and more__  
__It's written all over your face__  
__Baby, I can feel your halo__  
__Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo__  
__I can see your halo, ha..._

The shrill ring of Tim's cell phone shatters the magic moment - yanking them back to the rest of the world's intrusion. Saddened, Tim refuses to answer it, stubbornly remaining tucked up within Leroy's arms, his own arms holding his lover just as securely.

Leroy sighs as he pulls back from him enough to look him in the eye as he gently talks him into changing his mind. "Never be unreachable."

Now it's Tim's turn to sigh. "You're right." Moving back a step, he snaps his phone open and answers it without looking at the caller id. "Tim McGee'

_"I know who you are, sweetheart."_

"Hi. Penny. Sorry about that."

_"Timothy. There is no need to get flustered. I simply called to invite you to dinner. I'm anxious to catch up with you - it's been ages since we've spent any time together. And I'm only in town tonight."_

"What about Sarah? Is she coming?"

_"No, dearest. I've just spent the day with her. Now. I want some alone time with you."_

"Okay. Where do you want to go?"

_"Oh, I've already made the reservations, darling. I just need you to come."_

"I'll be there."

_"All right then. I'll send the information to your phone, all right?"_

"Sure, Penny and uhm. Thank you." Tim offers nervously.

_"You don't need to thank me for feeding you, Sweetheart. See you in an hour!"_

Closing his phone, Tim looks reluctantly back at the tray his lover spent time and effort putting together for him. He hates that this interruption from his grandmother, however innocent it may be, has not only cut off his chance to enjoy what Leroy's done for him; but has also set his nerves rolling because now it's robbed him of his appetite. He's also unhappy that he's become so thrown by her call because she's always been the one person he's always been able to be himself around, he hates feeling this nervous about having dinner with her. Nevertheless, with her phone call, it's as if his heart's stopped.

Leroy's not sure what bothers him more; the look on Tim's face when he'd first come downstairs, obviously scared witless that something had happened to him; or the look on his face now that says he's more than nervous about his grandmother's untimely call and invite to dinner. There's no doubt about it. Tim's downright scared.

_She knows!_ Tim's brain is screaming at him. _And she won't care because I'm happy. _His rational thought process comes back online and instantly, he's calm. _What does he care what others think, anyway? NO ONE is getting in between him and the love of his life! Not even his own family!_

Gibbs smiles softly as he shakes his head at the plethora of emotions that have just paraded across Tim's face and through his eyes as he's silently worked through whatever has just crossed his mind. One thing's for certain - the young man is no longer afraid. Satisfied, Gibbs gives him a bigger smile before taking up the tray. "Might wanna hurry if you're gonna get there in time."

Nodding, Tim's quick to head back up the stairs - racing for a quick shower and a change of clothes. It's almost a record - the short time he manages to shower, get a quick shave and throw on a decent outfit. Coming back downstairs in less than 10 minutes, Tim heads to the door, stopping only to kiss Leroy. "I don't know how late I'll be."

Leroy smirks. "I'll be here."

Tim quietly laughs at the humor while deeply appreciating the truth in that promise. "I know." He offers in return. Turning, he heads back out, only to be stopped by the sound of his name crossing his lover's lips.

"Tim!"

Turning back, he looks over at Leroy in surprise. "Somethin' wrong?"

"I promised you nothing was gonna happen to me. Time for you to trust in that, even _with_ Abby's crap."

Busted for his earlier fear, Tim swallows hard as his eyes remain locked on the older man's. "I know. I just..."

"Panicked." Leroy surmises with understanding.

"Yeah." Tim sheepishly admits.

"Let me in on it next time?"

Hearing the plea in his lover's question, Tim can only offer a soft apologetic smile as he vows. "You bet."

With a nod of his head, Leroy gestures for the younger man to get going, his accompanying encouraging smile lighting up the room.

********NCIS*********

Tim's nerves are still feeling stretched thin as he walks into the restaurant and immediately sees his grandmother at a corner table, tucked away from the crowds and the noise. Apparently, it's worse than he'd thought. She obviously wants to grill him about his private life. Well, let her. He has nothing to hide and he's prepared to fight to have and keep Leroy in his life. With a wry scoff, he berates himself for consistently forgetting that Penny is a breed all her own and won't subscribe to that crap about why it matters to the rest of the world. She'll only want him to be happy. Well, she'll get no argument from him on that score.

"Hi." He greets her as he bends down enough to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hello, Timothy."

As soon as he'd settled into his seat across from her, he bit the bullet, looking her square in the eye. "There's no point in beating around the bush with you. I can see it in your face. You found out lemme guess, Abby told you."

"Yes. Timothy. She did. Although it wasn't me she spoke to."

"Great. Guessing saying she's pissed is an understatement?"

"Don't worry about your sister. She'll be fine. We both know once she stews for a little while, she recovers quite nicely."

Tim scoffs under his breath. "Don't I know it."

"Timothy."

He looks over at her cautiously because she is never this timid.

With a soft smile, Penny Langston reaches out and briefly touches her grandson's hand. "I don't want to talk about Sarah's view on this., Timothy I want to talk about yours.

Her silence sets his nerves a little tighter and he does what he can to alleviate the tension, he jumps in with both feet. "You want to know how Leroy and I...how we wound up together." He surmises with a touch of resignation in his tone.

"I want to know that you're _happy_ with him, Timothy. _That's_ what matters to me." Penny refuted quietly.

Looking her square in the eye, his heart singing clearly through his own, Tim answers her without hesitation. "Penny, I've never been so happy, felt so loved or so _in _love in my life!"

**********NCIS************

Taking some time to savor the peace and quiet that surrounds him now, Leroy slowly drinks his way through a cup of coffee as his thoughts dwell on Tim's initial case of nerves in regard to meeting up with his grandmother. It was plain to see that Tim's mind immediately jumped to the conclusion that Penny has somehow found out about the two of them. With a small huff of amusement, Leroy's smiles as the memory of Tim's moment of clarity came to him, as evidenced by the look of calm that came over him.

Getting up to pour himself a second cup of coffee, his thoughts turn to the memorable hours he and Tim have just given each other, the endless love, trust and warmth that Tim has showered him and wrapped him in. With those thoughts and the endless supply of vivid memories playing back over in his mind, the smile on his face is destined to remain there without any effort on his part.

Even the unexpected knock on his door doesn't dent the smile in his eyes or on his face; doesn't even alter his thoughts, still wrapped in Tim's love for him and his own for the younger man. Walking to the door, his smile morphs into a smirk and an accompanying chuckle as a particularly racy memory comes to mind. At the sight of the person standing in front of him when he opens his front door however, the smirk, the laughter and the smile all fade away in one fell swoop as he quietly greets them with his heart up in his throat.

"Hello, Sarah."

* * *

_"Halo" by Beyonce  
No copywrite infringement intended_


	37. Anything Worth Doing - Part VI

_A heated confrontation - a sensual memory - and an honest discussion _

* * *

_Friday - 1730_

Unwilling to set neighbors' tongues gossiping about the young lady any more than he wants them doing so about her brother, Gibbs does not invite her inside since he's home alone right now. Instead, as he plants himself along the porch railing, his back to the yard, easily within quiet conversational distance, he gestures toward the swing on his front porch for her. Watching her take a seat there, he can't help but inwardly grin at the memory of he and Tim, hands touching as they quickly heated things up between them, installing it just the other day, in the very late night hours. His mind can't help but flashback to their most intimate moment of that most enjoyable task.

***Flashback***

_Their bodies touching each other seemingly everywhere, Tim's hands holding the chain up so Leroy, standing flush up against him, can slide it onto the anchored hook, both of them moaning in lust when Tim's tightly covered cock jumps at the contact with the older man's ass, covered only by the sweats he always wears_

_"We should do this kind of stuff more often." Tim whispers huskily as his hips move against Leroy's again and again. "Are we done yet?"_

_With a warm chuckle, Leroy finishes his task and slides his hands provocatively down his lover's arms, lingering in multiple hot spots along the way. "Dunno, Tim. Feels like we're just gettin' started." _

_"Leroy." Tim moans._

_Leroy's hands settle down on the top of the swing while pushing his backside back against his lover, the younger man's own hands coming down and finding the older man's hips, pulling them back to him with no sign of patience or gentleness. _

_"God I need to feel you around me."_

_Leroy's eyebrows march up to his hairline He doesn't remember hearing Tim sound so desperate outside the bedroom. Sure, they've both felt it and acted on it with each other in the course of their still fairly new relationship; but Tim's never vocalized it like this before - in a completely different setting. He has to sound this out in case there's something going on he's not aware of. "Tim?"_

_Dropping his head down onto his lover's shoulder's Tim's response is a little muffled but still full of a sadness Leroy doesn't like hearing "I'm sorry. It's just...it's been a rough week, Leroy." In a surprisingly bold move that has desperation written all over it, Tim quickly unzips his snug fitting slacks and pulls himself out, thrusting lustily against his lover's backside. "God, you feel sooo good!"_

_While still on board with encouraging Tim to lose his inhibitions, Leroy's unwilling to have these kinds of moments with his lover when their relationship has until now always included the emotions they can read in each other's eyes as they take these journeys together. He turns around and stifles the younger man's movements, moving his own hands to cradle Tim's cock, easing the younger man's hand off the already swollen rod. "I gotcha, Tim." He reminds him gently._

_As a shudder ripples through Tim's body, Leroy cards his lover's hair while the younger man seems to literally fall into the attention. "That's it, babe. Let it go."_

_A tear slides out of the corner of Tim's eyes as he closes them against the obviously overwhelming emotional moment they've both just inadvertently created. Realizing that this is the first time he's ever called Tim by such an loving endearment, Leroy is quick to zero in on what he's already noticed and put two and two together enough to understand that this is a heavy moment for the younger man. He wipes away the wetness from Tim's face and kisses him invitingly yet reassuringly, his other hand still making sweet love to the treasure he's staked his claim on. He continues to verbally reel him back in from the depths of whatever's cast him adrift like this. "Together, Tim. Always." _

_A muffled sob catches in Tim's throat and he seems rooted in place, leaning heavily into his lover's strength and support. Leroy stops what he's doing to slide Tim's pants down the rest of the way and lead him out of them. Standing back up, he wordlessly seeks out the younger man's mouth_ _and tenderly kisses him in a lingering kiss, one that lengthens and deepens when Tim wraps his arms around his lover's neck and stretches upward against him seductively, wringing a moan of ecstasy from Leroy's throat. _

_The older man glories in the feel of the younger man's body so provocatively pasting itself to his, pleasure spiking througg him so strongly he can't hold it in, pulling back from the kiss to card Tim's hair to whisper "Beautiful, Tim. So beautiful." _

_He revels in the joy of expressing himself as well as the positive reinforcement it gives Tim who deserves at least that much. The megawatt smile that lights up the night is all the proof Leroy needs, that silence is not always golden. As they stand molded together now, chest to chest, one naked hip alongside one hip still clothed, he can only hold firmly to their embrace, his own emotions threatening to overwhelm him. _

_Holding onto his lover, supporting him, not only from the obvious emotional overload from the painful week he's had, but also in this physical reminder of the strength of the love they've found in each other and for each other, his carnal hunger for this beautiful man begins to override all else. Almost as if reading his mind, Tim 's mouth claims his own,_ _gently inviting Leroy back to dance, his hands wrapping themselves around the older man's back, pulling him closer and holding him there. _

_Leroy catches his breath on a shaky sigh and holds it as he pulls back from Tim's kiss and begins tracing his throat with kisses, until finally the younger man exhales, letting his shoulders relax. Leroy angles his head, pressing more gentle kisses into the hollow of Tim's throat, silently encouraging him to raise his head until he tips his head back, silently asking for more. Their fingers join where they hold Tim's face now, a strong, pillow of the gentlest kind. In the kindest whisper, he offers his love:_

_"I'm here for you."_

_Visibly swallowing hard, Tim nods; the ability to speak seemingly out of his reach. Infused with the curl of sensual abandon at his lover's obviously overwhelmed state, the older man gently kisses him again for a brief moment before pulling back gently. Leroy blazes a sensual path along Tim's neck now, the power he feels within his exploration nearly stealing his breath away, the fire raging through him, leaving him desperate to have more of his lover, his hands pulling the younger man closer to him. _

_Tim pulls back from the kiss, breathing heavily "Leroy." he whispers on a broken note of want mixed with need and desire._

_His heart singing, Leroy gently propels Tim to the swing, settling him down on it, using Tim's pants as a seat cushion for him. Easing himself down to his knees in front of Tim, he wraps one hand lovingly back around the young man's cock and uses his other one to gently caress his upper thigh on his left leg. "Let go now, Tim." _

_"Lerooy." Tim moans in abject appreciation and lust. "Oh, babe!"_

_"I know, Tim. I know." Leroy answers him reassuringly just before he swallows him whole._

_"Oh God!" Tim surges into his lover's cavern before he can stop himself. "Sorry, I'm sorry."_

_Leroy knows Tim's worried that he's just choked him since they're always careful not to do to each other what he's just done. To show him that he's fine, the older man uses more pressure to bring even more pleasure to his lover. The reaction he gets is instantaneous, as he wanted it to be._

_"Ooh, Leroy! Don't stop!" The young man's head goes back and his eyes close in absolute ecstasy, his hips seeking more with every slide backwards that the older man makes over the hardened muscle in his mouth. It's not thirty seconds before Tim is gone with a hoarse shout, flying into the stratosphere, his lover guiding his journey. "LEROOOY!"_

_Cleaning his sated lover thoroughly with his tongue, Leroy is quick to stand to his feet and head inside just long enough to get two blankets from the house. Setting the blankets aside, he dresses the still softly compliant Tim back into his pants and settles them together on their new swing, using one as the new seat cushion holding his lover close as they bask in the moment together, wrapped in a blanket to ward off the chill. This time, Tim's the speechless one while Leroy is the contented cat, proud to have done what his lover needed in that moment and more than content to keep things simmering right here for as long as Tim needs He murmurs into Tim's ear. "I've gotcha, Luv. I've gotcha."_

***End Flashback***

Sarah McGee's not sure what makes her angrier; the sight of Agent Gibbs looking more blissfully happy than she's ever thought him capable of appearing to be or the obvious realization that he's not even bothered by her showing up on his doorstep like she should have known where he lived! He looks completely unconcerned by her visit. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she'd have to say he looked like his mind was somewhere else, somewhere...Ugh!

He holds his tongue as he reads her quite clearly. She's a firecracker that's already been lit and is quickly reaching the fuse at the end of her wick. Obviously, she's been made aware of his relationship with her brother. Although he's furious that Abby would do such a thing to Tim; his immediate concern and attention is his lover's sister and her ability to deal with the information, which at the moment, isn't very well at all.

Anger and tension radiate off of Sarah in waves while her eyes are narrowed and darkened with yet another clear warning sign. Rounding out the evidence of the young lady's mood is the fisted hands that are nearly translucent from the effort she's pouring into letting them do the channeling of her emotions at the moment. Glaring at the older man, she finally speaks, her words clipped, deliberately measured and full of fury. **"My. Brother. Is NOT. Gay!"**

Looking back at her calmly, Leroy replies without hesitation. "No. He's not."

Instantly, she's on her feet and in his face. "Then what the _hell _is doing with you? Did you...have you... I can't believe you would..._force_ him?"

"Never!" The word is out of his mouth before she's done spewing such an awful accusation.

Almost as if she hadn't heard him, her rant continues on as she paces his porch back and forth behind the swing. "No, you wouldn't because Tim trusts you But how else...he's never, _ever_...before so what...?" Freezing in mid-stride, she glares at him again. "You used his complete faith and trust in you to hoodwink him!"

Being on the backside of the very accusation Tony had hurled out against Tim not too long ago merely serves to anger Leroy. However, his lover has mellowed him enough that instead of reacting to Sarah's outrage and insults in his usual fashion, he lets her vent. He knows it's not every day you find out something so personally thought altering about someone you're as close to as a sibling; as their change in sexual preference when it's so radically different than what you've known all your life to be real.

The man's silent acceptance of everything she's throwing at him merely serves to make her angrier. _Where's the disgruntled old man whose choices are being questioned? Why isn't he fighting back? _Feeling winded and finally at a loss for words, she looks away from him as she struggles to pull herself together. It took all of her nerves to come here like this as it was. Penny's going to kill her when she finds out she's done this because her grandmother has already vowed to deal with it herself. The fact that she's directly violating the woman's order to _'stay out of your brother's private life'_ has her beginning to second guess her actions here.

Sarah doing an end run around her like this will seriously wind her up in the doghouse with Penny, but she hadn't been able to help herself when she'd overheard the older woman making dinner plans with her brother. It been the perfect opportunity to let her thoughts and emotions on the subject be heard by the person most capable of hurting Tim now and that was something she couldn't waste. Almost desperate to maintain the image of her brother she's always had - she protests once again. "He's not gay. He can't be!"

"He's not." Leroy admits.

She looks at him with complete disbelief. "You're being technical. Bi is just as bad and you know it! Either way, it's wrong, anyway. He's not like that!"

"He tell you that?" Leroy asks her calmly.

"No." Sarah's almost timid answer speaks for itself.

Finally, Leroy digs his heels in "Sarah. Tim makes his own choices - earned that right a long time ago"

"How would _you_know that?" She demands huffily.

"Earned it the day he turned 18."

"Oh. Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean he doesn't look to you for everything. Everything wasn't _ever_ supposed to include this. "Ugh! Just...ugh!" She shudders with distaste.

Leroy closes his eyes against her negative attitude, forcing himself to let it roll off his back - for Tim's sake. Swallowing hard, he opens his eyes and looks at her with unwavering strength as he speaks to her feelings on the matter. "Not that your brother's private life is your business, but he's happy. And that's what should matter here."

"But you've been like a dad to him all these years!"

"He tell you that?" He can't keep that tone out of his voice that tells others around him that he doesn't believe what he's hearing.

"No. Actually, he always said you and he would never have any kind of relationship. He always felt like he was just a piece of machinery for you."

"He was never that. Had problems communicating with him. That's on me. But he's _always_ been important to the team Sarah."

"And to you?"

"Yes!"

"How long ago did you _turn _him, Agent Gibbs?" She asks angrily. "Because he sure as hell wasn't bi - two months ago when he was dating that girl he was falling in love with!"

Leroy sighs. "_I_ didn't turn him, Sarah. And _that_ girl broke his heart. Anything else you want to know, you'll have to ask Tim."

"But..." She sputters indignantly.

He shakes his head firmly. "No. Respect your brother enough to talk to him about it, Sarah. I can't and won't speak for him."

"Fine! But, you'd **better **not hurt him!" She stalks off the porch without looking back, getting into her car and backing out just before hitting the gas pedal hard enough to leave the sound of peeling rubber in her wake.

Sighing heavily, Leroy sits down - in the very spot he'd sat down with Tim that intimate night they'd spent out here. Even now, his mind goes back there, this time to think back over the layers they'd peeled off each other's soul in those moments. He'd thought Tim had already been so open and honest that it had always been clear when the younger man was having a hard day or a difficult week.

But this had snuck up on him. He remembers thinking this exact same thing the night it happened but had somehow gotten sidetracked without following through with talking to Tim about it. Now, he has to wonder how and why Tim had carried that overload with him without letting Leroy help him work through it. And, he has to make sure they talk about it before it happens again.

_*********NCIS*************_

"...kinda left me in a depression I couldn't shake. Then I started having these weird dreams that led me down this completely different path I'd never been on before. It was really mind-blowing, Penny." Tim explains quietly.

They've long left the restaurant and have been walking in order to be able to talk freely. Penny's grateful that Tim is comfortable enough with her and depends on her for emotional support enough to talk to her about this. She pats him on the arm. "The dreams captivated you."

"Yes! I felt things I hadn't felt before and they felt so real!"

"And somehow along the way, you and Agent Gibbs found each other?"

Tim stops walking and turns to look at her. "It's not what you think. I went to a gay bar one night after work, to get lost in the crowd while I watched and learned, you know, how things on that road really worked, the dynamics of that kind of relationship. He found me there. Turns out he would go to lose himself in the anonymity of it all; his new way to relax, as he explained it."

"Okay." She accepts what he's saying without reservation or judgement.

"He took care of me that night. I guess it was obvious I was a mess. Had been since the break-up. Leroy took me to my apartment, asked me if I was really okay. But it was when he saw what was on my laptop - since I'd forgotten to close it out - that we even talked about it, really."

"Go on, Sweetheart."

"He told me he wasn't judging me for any of it, since he was human and..."

"Had done his own experimenting in his time?" She asks him wisely.

"Yeah."

"That makes sense. Timothy. I know you and I know that you think things into the ground when you're worried they're going to come back and bite you. No one can tell you what you should and shouldn't do with your life. I taught you that much. Anyway, it's obvious you are very happy with him. **That** is all that matters."

"I know, Penny. And I appreciate it. Really." Tim offers her along with a kiss on the cheek.

"I will stay out of it so long as he understands only one thing, Timothy." She warns him.

"I know. If he hurts me, he's as good as dead." He says with as straight a face as he can manage. She is quite cute when she gets like this.

"Exactly." She replies immediately, her predatory smile in place. Her scrutiny however does not miss the look in his eyes that says she's too late with her warning. Instead of making an issue out of it, she files that away for later and carries on with their conversational walk and bonding time. "Timothy, when's the next time you have a day off?"

Penny, I'm not on a Field Agent Team anymore."

"I see. This sacrifice - I trust it was your choice?"

"Absolutely!" Tim answers quickly and without hesitation.

"You worked so hard to get there, sweetheart."

"And I willingly gave it up to keep the man I love. It was a no-brainer."

"All right. There's no doubt you are happy. That is what's important."

"Thanks, Penny. I really do appreciate your support." Tim offers her with a one armed hug around her shoulders.

"You can thank me by holding onto who you are, Timothy. Do not give that up - for anyone!"

"I won't. I promise. You taught me that much."

"Let's say our goodbye's here, sweetheart. I really must get back to packing. Why don't you go try to explain things to your sister before she gets too far out of proportion with her wild ideas?"

"Okay. Goodbye, Penny. Stay safe."

"Goodbye, Timothy."

_************NCIS**************_

Stalking angrily back to her car, Sarah is shocked by the unexpected ringing of her cell phone. Looking at the caller id, she's even more surprised. However, anger rules her motions and she quickly ignores the call and continues on her way. Letting the fury roll through her, she takes it out on the pavement, burning rubber as she disappears down the street in her car a mere minute later.

Stopping at the campus library, she huffs out an angry breath as she picks her phone back up and finally listens to the voicemail.

_"Hey, Sarah. I'm sure you know why I'm calling. Penny would like for us to air this out before she leaves tomorrow so she can have some peace of mind. I know you're free and I know you've already been sprouting off about what you were told. It's time you talked to me about it. You owe me that much, so meet me at the Commons in 15? Please?"_


	38. Anything Worth Doing - Part VII

"You wanted to talk?"

Tim frowns at his sister's haughty tone as she joins him on the bench at the Commons on Waverly Campus. Looking her over, he sees that she's already upset, which confirms in his mind what he's already suspected. Still he needs to approach the subject with her slowly yet without hesitation so he answers her quickly. "Not here." He gets up and starts walking away, wanting to take this somewhere they could talk in private.

"Then why did you tell me to meet you **here**?" She snaps out angrily as she struggles to catch up to him.

"Because it was the only place you wouldn't give me a _problem_ about meeting me?" He offers with a sarcastic twist.

"**Sigh** Fine! " She stomps alongside him angrily, matching him stride for stride as a testament to how frustrated and angry she still feels.

"I'm guessing by your mood that your 'talk' with Gibbs didn't go as you'd hoped." Tim conversationally throws out there.

"How…?" Sarah is shocked into freezing.

He stops and turns back to look at her. "Wasn't born yesterday, Sarah. When Penny told me she wasn't the one who talked to Abby, it was a no-brainer." He turns back and continues walking, expecting her once again to catch up to him. "Lemme guess, Gibbs didn't have the answers you were expecting?"

"This isn't funny, Tim!" She bites out raggedly as she hurries to match his steps once again.

Now, it's Tim that stops on a dime, grasping her by the upper arm as he does, turning her to face him. "No, it's NOT! Not that _my_ personal life is any of your business, little sister; but if you have a _problem_ with it – you'd better come to **me **next time! Do I make myself clear?"

"Tim." She whimpers. He's never been this pissed at her before and it's scaring her.

Taking a few deliberately calming breaths, Tim lets go of her and blinks. Opening his eyes again, he looks at her, this time with a sliver of compassion. "Sarah. I _understand _that you were thrown for a loop when Abby dumped this on you, but it's _not_ your business. I don't _need_ your okay about this! She _knew_ that and _that's_ why she dragged you into her vendetta against me."

"_What? Why?"_

"Because it's finally hitting her that she can never have what she threw away and she hates that." Her brother shares with enough anger that it's clear he's still less than happy with his former girlfriend.

"Oh, my g…. Tim, that's horrible! I mean she said something to that effect, but …. wow, that's …. I'm gonna scratch her eyes out for outing you like that out of pure meanness!"

"I appreciate that, Sarah. Really. But, I need for you to stay out of it. Completely. Unless you can be supportive, not just of me as your brother, but also of the person I've come to love with all my heart, as my soulmate. And even then, I need you to leave Abby to me."

Sarah stops moving and looks deep into her brother's eyes. It's a long, poignantly silent moment where they reconnect through their ability to read each other almost perfectly like they'd done before Tim had joined NCIS.

"You really _do_ love him. " She marvels yet again.

"With everything I am."

"He's too old for you and he's your boss but you love him."

"Yes. I do. And as long as there's breath in my body, I won't let **any** one hurt him; _especially _over me or _because _of me."

"Oh, Tim! That is sooo sweet! But, does he feel the same way? I mean, didn't you tell me he'd lost a family and had never gotten over it?"

"Yes, and yes. They're not gone from his heart, Sarah. But, he's made room for me. Lots of room." Tim tells her with all due seriousness. "I encourage him to embrace his memories of Shannon and Kelly. They were his life, his loves, for a long time. And he loved her as his soul-mate deeply."

"Doesn't that worry you? Make you think he'll realize one day that …"

"That he doesn't want me anymore because he wants the ghost of Shannon instead?" Tim asks with amazing perception. "No. Because we talk about it. And he's not my boss anymore. Hasn't been since the 1st day we went back to work after getting together."

"Gibbs talks?"

"Cute, Sarah. Look, he's different when he's at home with me. He's comfortable, he's compassionate, he's …so much more than the cold, ruthless investigator / interrogator/ sniper everyone else sees him as."

"I warned him he'd better not hurt you. " She confesses firmly. "I meant it, too."

Tim sighs. "Penny said the same thing. But we all know that relationships go through little hurts and recoveries all the time. Without them, there's no depth of emotion and no strengthening of that bond."

"Are you trying to say he's already hurt you?"

"I'm trying to tell you that while I appreciate your concern, Sarah, I need you to trust me that I will not stay where I do not want to be. And as of this moment, I don't ever want another day to go by without Leroy in it by my side."

Sarah blinks. "Wow. I didn't realize you were so…"

"In love with him? Well, I am. And I meant what I said. I won't let anyone hurt him over some misguided attempt to protect me when there's absolutely no need for it. "

"Wait! Not your _boss _anymore?"

"I transferred off Gibbs' team."

"But you _love_ being a field Agent!"

"I love _him_ more." Tim vows with all the sincerity he has. "No contest."

"Tim, that's ….wow! I'm really happy for you!" She hugs him emphatically.

Accepting his sister's affection momentarily, Tim eventually steps back and looks her straight in the eye. "I can tell you really mean that. It's a big about-face for you on this, so thank you! But, I meant what I said, I don't want you to say anything to Abby either. Let _me _handle her."

"Tim!"

"I mean it, Sarah!" Tim sighs. "Look, I appreciate your concern. I really do. And I would _love_ to be able to keep you in my life. But that can only happen if you _completely_ accept Leroy and that means no matter what happens. I'm glad to see that it seems like you're beginning to already."

"Did you know your eyes light up when you talk about him?" She marvels.

"Leroy makes my world a brighter place." He admits without hesitation.

"Wow, Tim." Sarah can't stop feeling awash in awe at how much her brother has revealed of his inner feelings. He's never done that before. Usually it's like pulling teeth to get one of them to genuinely open up to the other. The fact that he looks soo happy when he speaks of Gibbs and that he calls that hardened older man who always seems to be a walking brick wall,_ 'Leroy'_, blows her mind. She knows that's not a name he lets a lot of people call him. "I think I need time to process this. I mean, you call him Leroy, for cryin' out loud! Isn't he Gibbs to the rest of the world?"

"Yeah." Tim's response is full of pride and his smile lights up the space between them. "He's only 'Leroy' to me. Even his 1st wife called him Gibbs."

"Aw, that's so personal! I've got goose bumps!" She lovingly mocks him, despite truly being awakened to just how much this relationship means to her big brother.

"Funny." Tim lightly socks her lightly in the arm for her quip.

Smiling back at him, she puts an end to the joking, wanting him to really hear what she has to say. "Seriously though, Tim, I'm really glad we had this talk. I get it now. I'm sorry I harassed him but I get it now. I guess I just had to hear it from you."

"Which you would have if you'd bothered to come talk to me first." He gently admonishes her one last time.

"I know. I'm sorry. All right? Look, I promise to set things right between us when I get back from going with Penny on her trip, okay? If she doesn't kill me first. When she finds out I went to him after she ordered me not to….."

"Going against Penny's orders? Almost as dangerous as going against Gibbs'." Tim reminds her. "And no, he's not 'Gibbs' at home because work is completely separate – no contest there."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that! I'd better go. I have to finish packing. We'll be back in a few weeks. I'll catch up with you then?"

"That's fine, Sarah. You two have fun but stay safe!" He warns with a genuine smile as he kisses her cheek. "And thank you."

"For what?" She asks in shock.

"For hearing me out." Tim answers her honestly. "And for being so open minded about it."

"No thanks needed, bro. I'm just _really_ glad you're genuinely happy finally. It's been a very_ long_ time coming for you." She turns to go as they approach the Campus where her dorm is.

"You're right. And thank you."

*********NCIS********

"I apologise for my granddaughter's reaction." Penny finally speaks from the bottom step of the porch, watching the pensive man who hasn't yet become aware of her presence, waiting for the answer. It's not quite clear if his mind is distantly on positive things or negative as his expression hasn't changed in the two minutes she's been standing here, but she's anxious to get to know this man and hear how it is he's become involved with her grandson so intimately that Timothy now paints his world with him.

"Penny." Gibbs manages to greet Tim's grandmother despite the fact that she's just surprised him while he remained sitting on the swing, lost in his thoughts and memories. He gets up and gestures for her to take the swing he's just vacated. "No need to apologise. She's Tim's sister. Got a right to be upset given the way she was informed. You too."

"You _know_ who I am." She observes with a little bit of surprise while she diverts the conversation away from the part that doesn't matter much to her.

"Tim's shown me his family pictures. Talks about you a lot. Thinks the _world_ of you."

Penny's smile is that of a fond grandmother before her expression turns completely serious and void of humor, though her tone remains calm. "Timothy tells me he's _very_ happy with you."

"He _is._ " Leroy offers just as calmly.

"I'd like to hear how this came about."

He looks back at her and sees she's not angry, merely concerned and seeking bonnified confirmation that her grandson hasn't been manipulated into this new relationship that's so far outside the norm for him that it's a large pill for his family to swallow, so to speak. Finally, he nods. He's got no problem with explaining how Tim's painful journey got him to where they are now. In fact, it might do her some good to hear it from his perspective. – especially if he's only sharing that with her as Tim's concerned grandmother who is sharp enough to find the layers there are to this story before passing judgement. At least, he hopes so. "Melissa broke his heart. She was the last girl he'd put himself out there for. When she dumped him because he was finally being cautious, it set him on a downward spiral – slow but steady."

"I know. I tried to talk to him, but he shut me out. He always has when he's hurting over a woman." Penny admits mournfully. "But, he promised me that he was going to be fine. He told me he didn't want me to worry about him because he could take of himself thanks to what I taught him."

"We could all see he was depressed. He wasn't sleeping, wasn't eating right. He managed to keep it together at work for a while, but even his ability to do that began suffering enough that I had to pull him from the field – put him on desk duty until he could sort it out for himself since he refused to ask for help."

"Timothy's not very good at asking for help." She reminds him.

Gibbs nods. "I offered to listen to whatever was going on with him, He turned me down. Wasn't something he and I've done before – talking about anything outside of casework."

Penny nods. "I know. He's told me that over the years."

Gibbs frowns. "We figured he was still struggling with what that spy that almost killed him for information he didn't even have, had done to him. Knew that he'd dated her so briefly, he hadn't even had time to get close to her – but she still devastated him, doing him the way she did."

"He's never said a word about either woman." Penny sadly offers. "He holds too much inside."

"We're working on that." Gibbs offers solemnly.

"Go on." Penny requests.

"'Bout three weeks into this spiral he seemed to be on, I sent them all home with orders to do nothin' but sleep."

"And instead of going home, Timothy attempted to lose himself in the crowd of a bar."

"Went there to sit in my favorite out of the way booth, relax, drink a beer and not be bothered. Saw Tim sittin' in my spot."

Penny smiles softly. "Must have shocked you."

"Wasn't a straight place and he's not a drinker."

"He said you saved him that night. He said you saw what a mess he was and helped him get home, saw what was on his laptop and that opened the discussion between you."

Leroy shakes his head. "Wasn't that simple. That night opened a few things up – but he fought it – ran from it – convinced himself he wasn't good enough."

"So then, how…?"

"I found him a second time…coupla weeks later when I followed him – after he'd been avoidin' me at work – found him still having trouble and imuch worse choice of location – took him home, fed him, told him to get some sleep."

Penny patiently waits for the rest of what Leroy has to say. He knows the man's not normally a talker so she's grateful for what she's getting – happy to have this insight into her Timothy's way of thinking.

Leroy keeps quiet for a moment as the memory of that shocking website Tim had left up on his laptop that night; the one devoted to the explanation of _Bondage and Discipline / Dominance and Submission / Sadism and Masochism – 'How To Be A sub , A.K.A. Slave to a Master_' comes back to him now. There's no way in hell, he's letting her in on that. He chooses his words carefully to provide her with the answers that would both satisfy her need to feel secure about Tim's welfare – and keep Tim's privacy intact. "When he woke up, found that I hadn't just left him alone with all that, realized me followin' him the night before and bein' able to get him out; watchin' over him, was me keeping' my promise not to leave him if he wanted me - I guess that convinced him to finally let me in."

"How long have you…?"

"Known each other since we worked that first case up in Norfolk in '03 – pulled him onto my team shortly after that – been fallin' for him slowly all this time – just didn't realize it until I stumbled across his private battle to find himself again after the women…"

"Had already made mincemeat of what was left of his heart after Abby got done with him." Penny adds angrily. Taking a few calming breath, she soon regains her composure and is back on track with what on her mind. "Agent Gibbs."

"Jethro," He offers with a small smile that lets her know he considers her to be family now.

She nods with acceptance even as she continues on with what she's trying to say "Tim calls you Leroy." She says with the smile of someone who understands the difference without being told.

The grey haired man smiles, his heart in his eyes.

"He's the only one who does." She understandingly surmises.

"My father, but…." He shrugs his shoulder to let it be seen that either way, the name is special and only used by specifically chosen people in the silver-haired man's life.

Silently, Penny figures out what he's not saying. It's obviously quite different and remarkably so enough that it's meaningful coming from Tim. That has a sweetness to it that only helps cement in her mind, the strength of the relationship her grandson is building with this man.

A soft smile that reaches the silver haired man's eyes is all the confirmation Penny needs to realize what this man has with her grandson, he truly does cherish. Still, she has some residual concerns that she came here to address with him. Taking a deep breath, she slowly lets it out before she speaks of what else is on her mind, carefully choosing her words in this delicate topic. "Jethro. Timothy has told me a while back about the losses you've suffered through – and how you still manage to be the best at what you do. He told me that's why he trusts you so completely to have his back out in the field."

Leroy is shocked, not that Tim's told her, but at Tim's statement of faith in him to her.

"I came here to say this to you. I wouldn't wish the pain you've lived through – the loss of your first wife and your child -on anyone." She pauses and takes a breath, her eyes remaining locked on his. "I am sorry for your loss."

Leroy nods shortly, his silence speaking for him.

"And I don't mean to sound cruel or callous, however, I _must _ask you this. Can you promise me that Timothy will not become a casualty to all that life has thrown at you?"

Leroy sighs. Looking out over his yard, he opens up and lets her in just a hair. "Wasn't easy lettin' go. But I have – with Tim's help." Looking back at her now, he makes her a promise. "I won't let anyone hurt him; not even me."

"You're human, like the rest of us, but, I didn't like the look I saw in his eyes when I told him that all that matters to me is that he is happy and that you do not hurt him."

"Was _tryin'_ to protect him." He admits with a shard of residual guilt.

She looks at him hard for a long silent moment and sees his heart in his eyes; sees the truth in his heart as it shines through quite clearly and recalls vividly that same look in her grandson's eyes just a little bit ago. "You make him happier than I've seen him in a long time. So, whatever the hurt you caused, you must have been able to work through it."

"We did. We are."

"Good! Timothy's worried that I won't give you the slack to be human where he's concerned." She surmises. Standing to her feet, she comes to stand beside him. "Rest assured, so long as you treat him better than anyone else he's ever been involved with has, love him as he deserves to be loved and do not ever _deliberately_ hurt him, you and I will get along splendidly, Jethro."

"Thank you, Penny. That means a lot." Leroy offers her. "I know Tim will appreciate it, too."

"I just hope that _'Tony'_ character doesn't find out. Poor Timothy will never get a moment's peace!"

Gibbs laughs. "Actually, they're all fine with it – now. Except Abby."

"Which is why she couldn't wait to tell Sarah."

"Somethin' like that."

"Tell me, Jethro. Is that _all_ she's done to our Timothy?"

Appreciating like hell, her choice of words – her attitude - letting herself already admit she's sharing Tim with him, Leroy chose his words carefully once more, "It's Tim's to tell."

With a warning look in her eye, she nods.

Leroy understands the look and silently nods back in agreement. She respects his answer, knowing that it means she won't be hearing any of the details. She can live with that, but only so long as this man in front of her does right by her grandson. With his hand held out in an offer of a handshake, he repeats his earlier promise. "You have my word. I won't let anyone hurt him."

With a pat on his arm, she smiles and descends the stairs, both of them knowing nothing more needs to be said. He watches her leave, relief filling his heart while a smile crosses his face. Sitting back down on the swing, he waits for his love to come home, the plans for the most intimate evening yet, now forming in his mind.

*********NCIS***********

Driving home, Tim has to smile at how well these two discussions have gone. Part of him is concerned about how Leroy's handled the McGee women forcing their opinions on him and in his absence, but the other part of him knows he's got nothing to worry about. He is, however, really tired of the outside forces trying to beat his new relationship with Leroy into submission. It's time for some serious reconnection with the man while they barricade the rest of the world out.

Pulling into the driveway, he turns off his car, watching silently as his lover sees him and connects gazes with him from the swing on the front porch. That swing promotes so many memories already that Tim smiles every time he looks at it and it's only been there a week. A movement on the porch catches Tim's eye and he refocuses on the older man as he settles back comfortably and sets his arm up on the back of the swing invitingly.

Without hesitation, Tim is out of the car and heading to the porch, sitting down beside his lover before he even remembers taking his next breath. "Hi." He greets more huskily than he intended. He can't help it; he's missed him something fierce while he's been impressing upon his family members that he's not ever letting him go.

"Rough time?" Leroy asks quietly as he wraps him in a warm one-arm embrace.

"No. Actually, it was ….liberating."

"Which one?" The older man jokes.

Tim sighs. "They both came to see you didn't they?"

"Yup. Guessin' they took turns with us." Leroy answered with a grin. He's far from angry about it and he doesn't want Tim stressing over it.

"Actually, I sought Sarah out. Wanted to set her straight about us."

"How'd that go?"

"Pretty good." Tim smiles. "And at least that's over with. Right?" Tim sighs as he snuggles back and into his lover's embrace. "I'd apologize, but I know it wasn't my fault."

"Good." Leroy kisses him on the corner of his mouth.

Tim turns into the kiss, his own lips touching Leroy's, feather lite, yet promising, gently asking to be let in, opening his mouth, letting the older man in, taking him in and begging for more, like he'd done the very first time they'd ever kissed.

Taken back in time to their first kiss by this gentle invitation, Leroy wraps his free arm around Tim's back and pulls him closer, further into the kiss, tenderly and without hesitation, letting his lover drink from him as much as he wants. Feeling his passion flare for the young man almost completely engulfing him, he forces himself to pull back, their lips separating just enough for them to draw in air.

Tim. opens his mouth a little more, silently inviting more, welcoming his lover home as their mouths mesh into the excellent dance partners they've become. The older man cherishes the invitation and he sends his tongue to explore Tim's mouth thoroughly as if for the first time all over again, tasting, searching and mapping. It isn't long though, before the novelty makes room for familiarity and Leroy's mouth now possessively lays claim to his lover's lips, wringing forth a moan of pleasure from Tim's throat.

Pulling back, Leroy reaches out and cards Tim's hair as he quietly makes him a promise he hasn't been asked for. "Wanna take care of you tonight."

Tim returns the gesture without hesitation, his own fingers running lovingly through those silver locks he loves so much. "Leroy." He murmurs appreciatively. He's always nearly speechless when his lover puts him first; especially when he lets him know ahead of time like this and now, as always, he's also almost immediately feeling like a strung bow ready to snap at the very image filling his mind, of being taken care of by this beautiful, loving man.

Unexpectedly, Leroy urges them to their feet. "Let's take this inside, tonight." He whispers into Tim's ear, his breath sending a shiver of excitement up Tim's spine as together, with his arm around his lover's shoulder while the younger man's arm is supportively slung around his waist, they walk inside, close and secure the door, tug the curtain closed and turn off the outside light, effectively shutting out the rest of the world.

_**********NCIS*************_

From her hidden place along the edge of the front yard, Sarah grins. _Oh, yeah_. _Big brother was definitely telling the truth_. _Those two are undoubtedly in love!_ Happy and at peace about it at last, she's finally able to get back to her own life. As she turns to leave, she catches a glimpse of movement from across the yard in the other neighbor's hedges. With a triumphant smile plastered on her face, she waves at a very obviously angry Abby. _Maybe now, the stupid woman will get the point and leave them alone!_ Sarah chuckles. _Whattaya wanna bet Gibbs realized he had unwanted witnesses and took Tim and their intimate moment inside because of them?_

Laughing now, at Abby's probable fate here on in, Sarah drives away. _Probably no more to worry about with __**her **__after tonight_! Now, she just has to face the music in her own life. _Penny!_

_**********NCIS**************_

Standing silently together, side by side on the inside of the now thoroughly closed door, Tim's breath catches in his throat as he looks into Leroy'' eyes, dark, hungry and already dilated with his arousal. With his body nearly vibrating with electric current of rising lust, suddenly, Tim finds that he can barely find his next breath. Just as suddenly, Leroy mouth is reclaiming his – gently now, asking to be let in again, his lips touching Tim's until the younger man, lets him in, giving him more; with Tim's mouth begging for more in return.

Again, Leroy lets his passion climb, nearly too high to pull back, this time as he tongue probes every corner of the sweet mouth he's reclaiming, two lovers in unison and equally shared passion as both seek to quench their thirst for all their partner can give. Arms wind themselves around each other, securing them both in place without conscious thought as the heat building between them rises quickly.

Tim locks his mouth firmly on Leroy's, his tongue searching and teasing on its' own before settling the kiss back into the slow, sensual, breathtaking dance so poignant and powerful, he has to break away to catch his breath. As if in a daze his eyes close on their own, remembering how similar to this, their first dance was not too long ago; their first kiss when Leroy drank from him in gentle caresses through it all his mouth mesmerizingly strong, leaving Tim wanting more. Every touch from this man **still **leaves him wanting more; wanting **every **thing Leroy has to give. Every. Single. Time.

"Wanna play around with somethin' you've been itchin' for." Leroy offers seductively as he pulls back just enough to say the words and follow them up with an inviting kiss on the lips.

"Something I've been itching for? the only thing I…" Tim responds with a touch of confusion while his lover softly interrupts to provide some clarity as he wraps him in an embrace, nuzzling his neck at the collarbone.

"Gonna ride that edge, tonight, Tim. See where it takes us."

Tim's heart beats loudly in his chest as his eyes widen in shock. "God, Leroy, that would be…. what if …?"

Shaking his head, the older man heads off Tim's doubts. "Just enjoy the ride, luv. Nuthin' to worry 'bout."

Tim's eyes seek those of his lover, his head coming up and turning so their eyes meet. "You think I can ho…?"

"What I think, Tim." Leroy's eyes light up teasingly. " Is that we're gonna ride the edge together, no matter where how long the ride lasts and if you need to – find a stray thought to hold onto for distraction."

"I'd really like to be able to hold out…." Tim earnestly reminds him as he snuggles into his lover's arms.

Leroy leans further into Tim's persona space, peppering his neck and jawline with them while he reminds him pointedly of what's most important to hold onto through whatever happens tonight. "Love you just the way you are." Pulling away enough to look directly into Tim's eyes as with his eyebrows raised, he waits.

Tim swallows hard around the lump in his throat as he nods in understanding. This isn't Leroy changing his mind about loving the way he can take the edge off for both of them rather quickly but rather, his willingness to play in a way that will let the younger man try something's he's expressed a keen desire to do. His lover's selflessness leaves Tim humbled and at a loss for words.

"Just gonna have some fun with this,

The younger man finally finds his voice, quietly responding with a touch of uncertainty, not in Leroy's motive o intention, but in his own ability to go the distance. "Okay."

Leroy has a good idea of what's parading through Tim's mind at the moment. The young man's believing that he's risking being a huge disappointment to his lover, for all the man's good intentions. To provide some relief on the worry he hadn't wanted to even show up tonight, the older man sures up the parameters of his own expectations with a tender smile while he gently chucks the younger man under the chin so they're still looking each other in the eye. "Short or long, doesn't matter. Just gonna have fun with it all right?"

Tim's smile lights up the room.


	39. The Edge

_**A/N:** Many, many thanks to you the readers for your patience  
&amp; to **Leydhawk **for your wonderful help, input &amp; patience on this long awaited chapter.  
&amp; to Keryl Raist - some of these words are borrowed from you._

NOTE: This chapter s self - entitled - bring a fan - oh, and a comfortable chair.

_The night, after all, is still young for our couple. _

* * *

Together, they lock up the house for the night, the golden silence enveloping them like their own personal cloud even as hands meet on door handles, connect between the next window or door latch that needs checking, hungry gazes swallowing each other again and again. Their arms wrapped around each other, they make their way upstairs, reaching the bedroom in a near breathless state of anticipation and a rising heat licking at the reins of their self-control.

Leroy smiles hungrily without speaking while he slides his hands up the younger man's chest over the soft fabric of the pullover Tim's wearing and slowly slips one of the three small stubborn buttons out of the hole before moving his hands down to the second one. Their eyes locked on each other, bathed in matching ardor, warmth and anticipation, there's a delicious tension building between them that nearly sparkles tangibly in the air as Leroy spreads the shirt wide revealing the younger man's bare chest underneath that row of buttons now undone. With a look of pure want, the older man moves his hands to slip the shirt up, his fingers blazing trails over Tim's torso with his fingers and his palms.

Warmed all the way down to his soul by the genuine emotion he clearly sees in his lover's expression and has already felt in their connection, Tim leans into his touch, cooperatively raising his arms, giving his lover the room to snake the fabric up off his shoulders, just long enough to clear them before bringing his hands down in front of him, letting the shirt slide off the rest of the way off and drop to the floor, no longer a barrier between them.

With a heated look, Leroy bends down and tenderly kisses him in a trail that brings him back up the younger man's neck, on up to his ear_, _searing his lover in every spot while his hands lock around Tim's waist, anchoring him at the same time.

Mentally head slapping himself, Tim feels his body's pure physical reaction slip from his control in very short order, a wave of self-inflicted disappointment hitting him without conscious thought as his pants become uncomfortably tight and his breathing quickens in his chest.

Watching heatedly, the grey-haired man sees, hears and feels his lover react to him: the way the young man's breathing quickens, his body beginning to tremble, his package swelling and as Leroy reads Tim perfectly when his eyes alternate between the younger man's engaging gaze, the almost invisible line of concern in his forehead and the unmistakable evidence of his yearning for him. Leroy feels his own pulses jump and the need to seize the moment. With his long-honed iron-enforced control over his libido, the sensual smile he offers Tim as his own heart beats wildly in his chest now, heats things up even more.

Tim's lost in the haze of it all. Somewhere between his passion fueled endless appetite for this man and his lover's own uninhibited responses to the heat and attraction between them, there's a place where time stands still and more pleasure is felt and given back in spades. It's in Leroy's secret smile for him and in his touch, his attention and his never wavering gaze full of his own heart-felt emotions. Here in that place, Tim's mind can only wrap itself around the moment, losing itself in it all as ardor reasserts it's stronghold and the exquisite pleasure sends tendrils up and down his spine, blocking the rest of the world out.

Unable to resist touching this man he loves so unexpectedly, yet completely, Leroy runs his strong and calloused, yet gentle hands over Tim's chest once more, feeling the heat of that tender, appealing bare skin under his touch. He keeps his eyes glued to those, pupils dilated and darkened with arousal, enjoying every second of this. Dipping in for a kiss, Leroy immediately feels a wave of unquenchable thirst wash through him when he tastes Tim's sweet nectar. Bringing one hand up, he tenderly pulls the young man's head even closer, melding their mouths together even tighter as he turns up the heat of the moment, drinking from it, all that his lover is giving back, determined to chase any conscious thought outside of pleasure from his lover's mind

Tim can't breathe as he feels a jolt of electricity run up and down his spine when Leroy pulls him in closer and locks his mouth firmly on his, the older man's tongue searching and teasing, sensual and so arousing and breathtaking. As a shudder of anticipation and ecstasy rips through him, he bites back a moan of sensual pleasure on overload, when the older man gently withdraws from the kiss but doesn't go far, his lips tenderly kissing his jaw line.

The silver haired man his movements painstakingly slow, frames his lover's face while leaning in once more to kiss him. As their lips meet again and the dance resumes, this time slow and easy, the tension in Leroy's body is steadily mounting even while he pushes himself further, easing back from the kiss unexpectedly. With labored breathing, he offers his lover another heated look just before he leans down and tenderly kisses Tim's pulse point at the juncture of his throat and collar bone and follows that up in a trail that brings him back up the younger man's neck and on up to his ear. _W_hile his hands lock around Tim's waist, anchoring him as they settle their groins together with mutual moans of pleasure escaping from their lips, he lets his touch sear every spot on the tender column of skin with intense heat, getting lost in the sensual thrill of driving them higher toward that point of no return.

Tim's eyes glaze and close, his breathing ragged and harsh as he arches, pressing himself into the older man's touch without conscious thought or effort, a soft moan escaping his lips from the indescribable wave of pure pleasure intensifying with every point of contact. He feels yet another jolt of electricity run up and down his spine with the older man's tongue branding touch, so sensually arousing and breathtaking; he wants to stay here, locked with Leroy in this moment forever. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows he won't last much longer without climaxing so hard he'll be seeing stars. Needing to catch his breath, however, Tim pulls back from the kiss, his hands restlessly caressing his lover's arms where he's holding him, as the wave of want roars through his veins. He won't last like this. Offering a rueful shake of his head, he begs off with a hungry moan. "I REALLY need a cold shower right now."

His expression a mix of thirst for more, anticipation and sympathy, his lover nods but says nothing, his own breathing harsh and ragged, his inner fires stoked almost too high. Leroy watches Tim step back and around him to the bathroom, his steps quick and deliberate as if he's anxious to put some space between them. The older man finds himself smiling softly at Tim's desperation but he lets him be, giving him the space he needs to literally cool his jets.

Trembling with a need that had been steadily climbing for the past few minutes, Tim's in the shower, cold water pounding down on him, before he feels his breath calm down once again. _God, that was heaven!_ Feeling himself falling so completely while in his lover's arms is so incredible, he wishes he could stay in those moments forever. Caught up in the wave of euphoria so strong, even cold water can't chase it away, Tim's mind locks on one thought. _God, I love you, Leroy!_

While he's waiting, Leroy sets a little more mood by turning down the lights, pulling down the bedding and bringing out the things they'll need to play. Now, they won't have to do any of that later. As he's doing this, his thoughts center on how much he does or doesn't want to torture Tim with things that easily turn him so hot, they're guaranteed to make him fly off that edge very quickly; such as watching Leroy undress or helping him get there. That decision made, he undresses completely, all the way down to his boxers as his thoughts lock onto his mission; his promise to his lover: _Ride the edge, force yourself, Marine, draw it out for Tim._

Making quick work of calming his libido down, Tim is equally quick to turn off the shower, climb out, dry off and wrap the towel around his waist before he heads back to his love, unwilling to keep him waiting very long. As he walks back into the bedroom, his heart up in his throat, the change in setting with the soft light from the lamp casting a romantic feel into the room is enough to turn up the heat again his eyes once more locking on his lover, standing stock still with nothing on except his boxers. Almost in tandem, their breaths seem to quicken in vivid anticipation. The younger man's eyes remain drawn to those of his lover's - those oceans of blue now darkened with blatant thirst for more. He stares unabashedly, drinking in the bottomless anticipation and rapaciousness in Leroy's eyes as they hold his own without wavering.

What he sees before him now steals Leroy's breath away. Even with the cold shower, there's no doubt his lover's more than ready for him. Completely unaware of just how stunning he looks right now, Tim's blatantly captivated by their shared gaze, his eyes, bright green oceans of pure unadulterated carnal want and anticipation watching him with unmistakable intensity and love. The depth of what's here in this moment between them nearly stops the older man's heart even while the sound of his lover's fractured, unsteady breathing fills the air.

As his eyes move to take in their fill of gorgeousness: the sight of his desirable lover wearing nothing more than the towel wrapped around his waist with water still glistening on his skin in places is so hot, Leroy has to bite his tongue to keep from moaning in raw need. The young man is so damned gorgeous! He's still trim, fit and so attractive, the older man feels like he is being scorched! It's all he can do to rein in his raging need to bury his own rod so hard and full already, deep inside the delectable sheath that is Tim in the flesh. Taking a deep breath, he raggedly lets it out and finally manages to speak, albeit in a tone that's thick and nearly choked. "C'mere?"

It might be the look of raw want and anticipation he sees in those cobalt blue eyes or it might be that tone of voice that sends shivers of unbridled lust through him. Whatever it is has Tim moving without hesitation, a ripple of anticipation sending a tremor through him as he steps into those strong, waiting arms, the hot and comforting hands drawing him closer, bringing trails of fiery pleasure everywhere they touch. He bites back a moan of sensual ecstasy overfilled, wanting everything that comes next with Leroy at the helm of this journey.

Leroy reaches out and grasps Tim's head, gently pulling him closer still, their mouths finding each other once more for another breath-stealing round of dancing and dueling tongues as he wraps Tim's upper body with one strong arm to hold him still while his other hand dips low enough to grasp the towel's edges and rip it away.

Tim's skin is flush and hot already, his thickening, throbbing member, now freed from the confines of the towel, hot, heavy and already leaking pre-cum, aching to bury itself in something warm and tight. He can't stop the lustful moan that escapes his lips as the cooler air hits his nether region just right, sending a shiver of pleasure up his spine.

Immediately, Leroy moves to tenderly cup his lover, cradling his balls as he strokes the gorgeous still thickening warm muscle with the tip of his thumb while ghosting his lover's golden spot just beneath it, using his fourth finger with a barely there touch.

"**Leroy!" ** The sensual exclamation rips from his throat as Tim fights to catch his breath, the wave of pleasure crashing through him with no end in sight. He's lost in the sea of it all, the touch of his lover's warm fingers cradling him and caressing him adding so much fuel to the fire, his knees nearly buckle from underneath him.

With barely held control, Leroy tightens his supportive hands to offset Tim's knees giving out on him, he leans even closer. "Mmm. Perfect, Tim." He murmurs into the young man's ear just before he nuzzles him at his throat while he moves one hand to begin hungrily mapping out fresh trails over the landscape of his lover's upper, middle and lower back. Panting with his own hunger nearly out of control, all thoughts, it seems, of keeping Tim on the edge, are gone, at least for the moment, the desperate need to taste touch and inspire sensual response from the superb body beneath him, carrying him away. His love's own appetite is obvious in his darkened eyes and the way he can't stop licking his lips. He's so breathtaking this turned on that it's all Leroy can do to keep things on slow burn instead of dropping all control and ravaging him right now.

Tim begins to feel the trembling in his limbs, feels the tension building in his thighs with the relentless caressing and teasing; the feeling driving him on that his throbbing rod desperately needs to imbed itself into something warm and tight and it needs it now! "LEROY! NEED …." His keening wail fills the air around them, "**Just let me come already!"**

"Not yet, babe. I gotcha. You can do this." Leroy doesn't know how much more of this he can take himself without losing control of his own need to have his lover under him, to be inside him, stroking him, filling him. Gritting his teeth for a long minute, he feels his own cock continue to throb almost painfully with arousal. Harnessing his self-control even tighter he goes back to concentrating on Tim, running his hands upwards on the young man's chest and let his fingers close around his already hardened nipples as he gently rolls them and tweaks them

Standing at full attention, balls drawing up tight, Tim is about sixty seconds from cumming, the ability to think outside of this moment already long gone from his head. Another sensual moan escapes from his throat and he closees his eyes, the wave of wanting and desperation to be one with his lover so overpowering as it floods his senses yet again. "**Oh, God, Leroy!"**

Bringing both hands to the younger man's waist, Leroy immediately raises one up to cup one hand against Tim's cheek murmuring huskily as he feels Tim's trembling and realizes just how deeply this sweet-natured, giving lover is falling toward the edge "Easy, Tim. I gotcha." He smiles tenderly when his lover responds by opening his gorgeous green eyes to look at him. Leroy nearly shudders in complete and utter awe when his eyes take in the raw emotion in those shining green orbs offering him Tim's soul for the taking. Somehow, he manages to harness this nearly out of control fire by refocusing on the young man himself. "So beautiful!" Leroy murmurs with genuine appreciation and he steps back enough to lure Tim to the bed, gently tugging him in the right direction while staying right with him, the physical connection unbroken.

Still trembling with an overload of need for release, Tim's breathing is harsh and ragged as he allows himself to be sat on the bed, complying without effort as his lover gently lays him down. Feeling the physical waves of sensations begin to ebb enough that he can finally think, Tim lets his head fall back as he melts into the mattress as if he's gone boneless, letting Leroy have complete control. He's rewarded for his trust when his lover, smiling lovingly at him, slips another pillow under his head, patting it so the younger man knows to rise up so he can see what's going on and gently kisses him with invitation and pure adoration, the older, firmer lips making love to his mouth with a tenderness he feels all the way down to his soul.

Leroy follows him down, laving beside him as he licks and nips the younger man's mouth, pushing his tongue into the sweet, willing warmth, his invasion slow, tender and calming. He wants Tim to find peace within himself for who he is and how his body reacts so he grabs this moment to check in with how his lover's feeling with all this intensity when the plan is to stretch it out as long as possible for him. Raising himself up on one elbow, he cards Tim's hair with his fingers as he quietly asks him. "Okay?"

Tim nods, his breathing still ragged and his eyes still bright and wide.

"Sure you're okay with this?"

"Anything with you, Leroy." Tim's soul-deep offer of infinite trust is humbling.

Leroy lets his eyes caress the younger man's luscious body. In a moment of overwhelming awe, he swallows hard around the lump in his throat, The need to speak into this moment has him reiterating what's in store for this man he loves dearly. "Gonna take us as far as we can go together, love."

His lover smiles at the promise and the love within it, but Tim's expression shows he's becoming nervous already, so the older man leans over, once again claiming that mouth for his own exploration, letting his hands continue thier own path of adoration and admiration. He skims lightly over Tim's hard nipples, but doesn't linger, knowing full well that he can make him come just with that. Reclaiming that mouth, he offers what he needs and accepts all he's given in response, quenching his never ending hunger, moaning against the tender, swollen lips, relentlessly in response as Tim gives back into the dance now, at times, becoming the aggressor, until they have to pull away from each other; both spent, gasping for breath.

The way Leroy's touching him is leaving trails of fire on Tim's chest. His breath is already speeding up and he's aching with need. When his lover moves to his neck, gently worrying the skin below his ear, Tim bites his lip, concerned that he's not going to last, even with his lover being careful not to overstimulate him. The last thing he wants is to fall anytime soon when Leroys pouring so much of himself into this.

Leroy smiles softly at him, obviously not missing any of it. The next thing out of his mouth turns up the heat a little more, his husky tone going straight to Tim's already awakened libido. "Relax. No expectations here. All right?"

His lover's roughened yet tender fingers caress his cheek helps Tim relax and he nods, the golden near-silence tightening the blanket of near mindless ecstasy around them.

"Don't hold back. Just go with it – no matter what it is." Leroy coaxes further, his fingers now carding Tim's hair and his lips dropping scorching touches along his jawline. "Want you close your eyes, luv - let yourself _feel._"

"Feel." Tim moans quietly as he mentally marvels at the possibilities of where his lover wants to go with him.

"That's right. Feel – _everything_ as I watch you cum – _after_ I make you work for it."

"Oh, God! Leroy" Tim moans as the image instantly floods his brain – and his already hard cock.

"That's it, luv. Let it out. just let it happen." Leroy reminds him "We'll stop when _you_ say so. All right?"

Swallowing hard around the overflow of emotions that are filling him, Tim nods softly, uncertainty in his own ability not to lose it too soon, etched in his expression.

"When you get too close but you're not ready to let go , concentrate on something technical that only you are good at," Leroy whispers encouragingly, romantically letting his tender touches drift down towards the young man's chest. Tim nods again, still at a loss for words. Even the suggestion is enough to distract him, and he considers all the technical things he could concentrate on when he needs to.

Then Leroy tenderly cups him, gently running his thumb tip over the enlarged, throbbing head and he cries out. "Oh _God_!"

The older man merely continues on, letting his hands and fingers wander to Tim's balls, stroking and cupping them, rubbing lightly on his perineum, listening to the whimpers his lover is letting out. Moving things along, Leroy kisses Tim again, taking full possession of his mouth more demandingly than ever before, mentally rejoicing when Tim is soon writhing restlessly while his hands grip the bedsheets. "Beautiful." He murmurs again, his favorite way to let Tim know how much he treasures him and exactly what he thinks of him in these special uninhibited moments. Without stopping, he moves his ministrations down to Tim's chest and lightly licks and blows on Tim's nipples, deliberately keeping his lover feeling as much pleasure as he can bestow on him

Lost in the overpowering wave of breath-stealing pleasure roaring through his veins, Tim's hands convulse on the sheets as he wantonly writhes and arches, his head tossing on the pillow. Hearing his lover murmur that endearment to him again sets his soul on fire. His heartfelt cry for more rips from his throat "Leroy!"

"That's it, Tim." Leroy urges gravelly, his self-control nearly incinerated with the heart-stopping sight of his lover coming undone before his eyes and at his own hands, the likes of which are fast becoming a drug Leroy can't get enough of. His own breathing ragged, his emotions escape from his lips, "God, you're so beautiful! You like that?"

"God! Yes!" Tim agrees in ragged breaths, feeling more pleasured than he's ever experienced in his adult life before. His hips are rising in search for more and his mind is focused on the pleasure he can't get enough of "Don't… stop!"

Leroy moves one hand to grip Tim's sac in just the right place to stop any chance of him going over the edge just yet. Dropping his ministrations down to tender touches up and down Tim's throat along with whisper soft kisses, he waits for Tim's frantic breathing to calm once more before running his finger alongside the young man's cheek, knowing it will inspire his lover to open his eyes and look at him.

The tender touch at his cheek has Tim turning into the touch, his eyes opening on their own. "God, Leroy!" He murmurs even as he fights to calm his inner hunger for more .

"Okay?"

"God, yes!" He shifts restlessly on the bed, his hands reaching for his lover. "Wanna touch you, hold you."

"Wanna go higher?"

"Oh, God! Yes!" Tim moans, surging upwards to engulf Leroy's mouth in his own, his arms wrapping themselves around the older man.

Absorbing Tim's unexpected flair of insatiable ravenousness, Leroy gives back in the kiss, but lays Tim back down, following him down until they're both rolling on the bed, the pleasure too much to contain as their bodies fuse together in a frenzied moment of pure animal lust. Forcing himself to rein it in, Leroy pulls back when he gets the chance, his breath ragged and heavy, his swollen rod more than desperate to fill Tim right now. "God, Tim! That was…"

Tim smiles up at him hungrily, his insatiable appetite not yet appeased. "Leroy" He entreats almost desperately. Without further words between them,, his lover's gone from Tim's grip, his hands and mouth now taking a path just south of Tim's hardened rod with his fingers as they blaze a trail across his stomach and up his left side, back across his navel, where they dip and tease for a moment before they move on, up his right side, back across again, beginning to trail his fingers down Tim's chest, alongside his stomach and down to his upper thighs, completely ignoring his lover's already throbbing erection.

"Mmmm" Tim can't help but squirm as he pushes himself into those sensual touches he can't get enough of. "So good, Leroy! Don't stop!"

Watching Tim closely, his fingers linger their trailing firey paths all across Tim's sensitive skin. With a sensual grin on his face as he watches his lover squirm under his caresses, he finally lets his fingers travel back to Tim's nether region, ghosting everywhere over it with a barely there sensation he knows drives Tim crazy.

"Oh, God, Leroy! Let me come already! Tim moans as he continues to squirm under the equisite touches that are setting him on fire.

"Easy, Tim." Leroy croons even as he pushes him a bit further. He leans down and gently blows warm air across the tip of Tim's erection, as he firmly squeezes him to ward off the ability to fly with the sensation.

"OOOH!. God! LEROY!" Tim moans loudly. "Ooh, Ooh, Need….I need…Leroy!".

His lover pushes him a bit further still, knowing it's what Tim really wants. "You want this?" Leroy teases, watching with a hint of daring in his eyes.

"Yeeess." Tim moans again, this time on a drawn out breath as another sensual shudder ripples through him. He wantonly arches forward, with a full moan of pleasure, pushing his chest more firmly into Leroy fingers, his eyes glued to those of the one driving him toward that peak once more.

Leroy runs his hands upwards on the young man's chest again, and letting his fingers close around Tim's already hardened nipples as he rolls them and tweaks them. To the breathtaking sounds of his lover's moans of pleasure and puffs of heavy breathing, he applies more pressure to his touches as he continues to tease and caress and even lap and nibble on his lover's nipples, bringing forth another low moan of ecstasy from Tim and a smile to his own features. Tonguing his lover's navel and getting a strangled groan from that, Leroy looks down and breathes softly on his prize.

"Oohhh." Tim's breath leaves his lungs in a rush of forced air as a shudder ripples up and down his spine, leaving him begging for release already. **"Leroy! Lemme come already! Please!"**

"Easy Tim ." His lover stops all stimulation once again, leaving the young man trembling as he immediately begins to do as Leroy told him and starts composing computer code in his mind. His eyes are squinched shut as he concentrates, and Leroy tries not to show his amusement at Tim's frowning determination even while he makes sure to encourage Tim's ability to hang on longer. "That's it, love."

When Tim has calmed once more, Leroy engulfs his prize whole, making love to it until Tim is quaking with the onslaught of his oncoming release that seems to have no stopper in sight.

Trembling under the onslaught of near painful hardness and the desperate urge for release, his balls tightened up against his body, Tim's fear rises. "Aagh, LEROY! I can't. No! I can't hold… his hands again restlessly gripping the bed as his physical body is lost in the storm of endlessly writhing and reaching for that 'right there' release.

"Easy, Tim." Leroy coaxes again as he does what he can to stop the flow, his fingers fitting just perfectly around Tim's sac to add the perfect pressure for stoppage. "There ya go, love."

Tim's so far out, he's whimpering now, even as the overwhelming sensations fade. When some of the quivering tension eases, Leroy shifts up and lays close beside him once more. He returns his fingers to starts playing with Tim's nipples again and Tim twitches violently, his eyes snapping open and turning to Leroy eagerly for his reassurance. The soft smile he sees lets him relax a little, until Leroy lets his hand drift down to once more cup his balls, rolling them lightly. Tim shudders. Then Leroy's fingers trail up the underside of his erection and Tim bites his lip as his uncertainty roars up again.

"You can do it, Tim," Leroy murmurs.

Swallowing hard as he literally fights to regain his normal breathing, Tim nods.

With a fierce kiss as a warning that he's ready to work him up again, Leroy wraps his hand around Tim's thick member once again, this time tenderly stroking in elongated strokes, up to the tip, down to the base and back up again, a fingertip flick on the opening that beckons to him.

It's only three caresses up and down before all the sensations come rushing back up from the souls of Tim's feet and he practically levitates off the bed, his back arching sharply as he cries out. "Leroy! Oh _God_!"

Once again, Leroy tightens his hold with thumb and forefinger at the base to prevent the younger man from coming. With his voice still gentle and full of love, he soothes his lover "Easy, Tim. You can do it." Leroy's own quickened breaths that give testament to his thin lid on what's left of his self control. The older man's first concern is Tim, though and he's quick to check on him. "How ya doin'?"

"Leroy!" Tim moans. "I want to come so bad!"

"Wanna stop? "

Tim's face hardens in stubborn determination. He ignores how he's aching for release and shakes his head in a definite answer of refusal.

The smile on Leroy's face is devilish and he rolls on top of Tim and fiercely kisses him, careful not to grind down onto him.

Tim's hips stutter and he whines into Leroy's mouth, but Leroy just stills all his movements until his lover calms again. Several minutes of nothing but warm, soft kisses along with gentle caresses up and down Tim's arms, face and neck bring some confidence back to the younger man as he loses himself in the love he feels, and the love he senses Leroy feels for him, is offering to him on this golden platter.

Rolling them so Tim is laying on top of him now, Leroy continues to caress the soft skin of his love's back and ass. He finally trails his fingers between his cheeks and starts playing with his hole. The young man jumps a little and tenses for a moment, but Leroy is just circling the pucker with his finger, not pressing inward yet. Tim relaxes slowly.

When the finger starts to work the center, though, Tim breaks their kiss to shake his head, his limbs quivering with his self-control pushed to his limits "Leroy, no"

"Talk to me." His lover coaxes lovingly, moving one hand up to card Tim's hair and the other hand begins massaging the young man's cheek along his jaw line, a look of concern etched on his face.

"I can't…. won't last if you ….touch me there right now." Tim admits, his face starting to get that shadow of shame that's so unwarranted. Leroy shakes his head.

"Just goin' with it, remember? Doesn't matter how long or short."

"Matters to me." Tim finally admits quietly.

"I know, babe." Leroy croons to him, kissing his temple and moving his fingers to run soothingly up and down his arms.

"Don't wanna go without you." Tim agitatedly insists.

"Not gonna disappoint if we fall soon, Tim" Leroy reminds him quietly, his own breathing still ragged from his almost too hot inner fire's affects . "Doin' damn good already."

"Not ready to give in." Tim pleads, his hands restlessly gripping the older man's arms for support.

"Ok." Leroy nods. "I'm gonna help you."

Tim relishes the comforting ability to believe wholeheartedly in his lover's words. Leroy doesn't lie, has never lied to Tim, that one instant of knee-jerk reaction as a need to protect Tim from his painful memories, notwithstanding. He nods without saying anything else, mentally relieved his lover's willing to keep going on the edge.

The look of absolute appreciation and anticipation is all the response Leo needs to be confident that Tim's head is still in the, right place. He reaches for the strategically placed lube and resumes his explorations, starting to prepare Tim with his fingers while gently plundering his lover's mouth with his own.

It's such an erotic thing to be spread open like this, using Leroy's own body as a resting place while those strong hands get him slick. Tim's mind is blown, his senses are overwhelmed and he's starting to twitch and unconsciously hump against Leroy's belly. From somewhere, he hears keening, unaware it's his own voice, moaning and begging for more.

"Shh. Hold still, babe," Leroy urges around the tender kisses he's plying Tim's mouth with.

Tim tries not to whimper. It feels so _good_. It's all he can do not to squirm into those touches, reach for more.

Leroy decides that Tim is sufficiently prepared and he pulls away from the plush, sexy mouth he's been so enjoying. "Shift back. Ride me. We've done this before, but this time, I can reach you to slow you down."

Tim inhales deeply, slowly letting it out before he moves, feeling Leroy's hands helping line up as he starts to lower himself onto his lover's thick muscle. He freezes part way down when a jolt of pleasure hits him from where the meaty head is pressing on his prostate "Oh, God, Leroy!" He whimpers this time. "That's soooo good!" He finds that he wants so badly to come that he's tempted to just sit down hard and let himself fly over the edge. He can't stop moving towards that prize!

"Tim," Leroy cautions as the younger man's movements begin to veer toward urgent. He sets his arms to hold the younger man just inches from his prize. As anticipated, his love opens his eyes and meets his heated gaze, giving him the time to quietly speak to him while still in the moment . "Steady, love. Lean forward. Shift so there's less pressure there. And _breathe_."

Tim does, and he carefully settles on Leroy's thighs. "Leroy..." He gasps as the pleasure encompasses his entire being in a wave so strong, he can't fight it..

"Easy, luv. I've gotcha." Leroy rubs Tim's legs, trying to relax him. It feels so good to be inside him, that he's taking his own advice and trying to breathe through the desire to buck up into the tight heat, to make Tim cry out and come hard and fast like he wants to.. But for Tim's sake, he's got the restraint to wait, although once his lover calms enough to move and he raises and lowers several times, the friction has Leroy gritting his teeth and fighting to focus on Tim, forcing himself to squeeze his own rod into painful submission, to keep himself under control.

Tim's moving up and down, concentrating on keeping this one angle that's just barely tolerable. It still feels amazing, and he's finding he's proud of himself for lasting this long. He's so lost in the moment he fails to notice his love's struggle to stay off that edge. Leroy urges him on, his tone keeping the young man keyed up and focused on the moment. "Yeah, babe! That's it. Tim!"

His pride just barely outweighs Tim's avidity to climax, however. Then those strong, loving hands he loves so much slide up his chest and start lightly flicking his nipples and he's right on the tipping point yet again. He stops moving and whines. "Leroy!"

"Easy." His lover coaxes as he brings one hand down and grips Tim at the base of his aching, twitching muscle as he pinches the nipple he's been tormenting.

"Aaaiii!" Tim howls. His body is telling him to come, to explode, but that grip Leroy's got on him won't let him. "Leroy! LEROY! LEROY! Oh! God, please, let me come!"

The fingers on his nipple still and then soothe but Tim's already sweating, and he can barely believe he's begging at the top of his voice, but feels completely comfortable with it natural as his expression of the extreme sensations he's experiencing.

Intoxicated from the experience of spinning his beloved Tim out like this, Leroy can't help but wind him up a little bit more. He reaches around and starts running his fingertips along the edge of Tim's ass where it's stretched, engulfing him where there are more nerves, and Tim soon panting and giving those involuntary hip thrusts again. His eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth is hanging open. Leroy can tell he's hitting his limit, and he smiles tenderly and gives a little bump up into the heat of him, rubbing harder on the rim of Tim's ass as he feels the younger man clench in response, his body again trying to achieve orgasm.

"Leroy!" Tim moans. Leroy bumps again, and again.

"Come on, Tim, ride me again.." Leroy whispers. " You're almost there, babe. _I'm_ almost there."

Tim's quaking again, this time barely able to function, but he tries. He rises, then falls and cries out, then does it again and again. Leroy holds him tightly, and Tim's cock is drooling, turning an angry purple-red, his balls hugging right next to the shaft. "Oh, God! Leroy! Let me cum!" He begs.

"Not yet. Little further, Tim" Leroy breathes out raggedly, as he continues to feed the flame with his tender intimate caresses. "C'mon, babe, you can do it."

"Leerooy!" Tim's moan rips through the air, desperate and hungry for more."God, lemme come, already!"

"Ride me, Tim. Reach for it!"

"Oh, GOD! LEROY!" Tim's voice has risen an octave, his physical writhing toward all that feels good a sight to see.

Captivated and hooked, wanting to travel with his lover as far as he can on this maiden voyage along the edge, Leroy urges him in a way he's never done before, his emotions mixed with his primal hunger for his lover resonating in his voice. "Lemme hear you scream, Tim!"

His next breath sounding more like a broken sob, Tim leans back so Leroy's shaft is pressing forward and he raises up once, a shuddering moan of ecstasy escaping his lips as he slides back down. Rising up once more, his downward slide this time, is met with Leroy's massive upward thrust, the restrictive grip on his erection gone as he's spread even wider with his lover's fingers.

**"LEEROOYY!"** It's too much! It's an instant release so intense, Tim's gone- catapulted over that edge with a primal scream as he comes harder and faster than he's ever experienced in his life, his body practically convulsing, his head falling back on his neck, his heart beating wildly in his chest as the world goes white behind his eyes.

Holding onto him, Leroy's amazed as much as he is nearly gone over himself. Watching Tim completely come apart so deeply in his arms like never before is the most breathtakingly beautiful sight he's ever seen, _so gorgous!_ Words can't describe _it_ or the roar that escapes from his own lungs when his own monumental release follows that of his lover, shooting off deep into Tim's body, the fit that of a glove he never wants to take off, a feeling like none he's ever known before as the world begins to go white in front of his eyes.. The fog of ecstasy floats him along, and he's barely conscious of wrapping Tim in his arms as he pulls him down snug beside him, drifting into slumber as exhaustion carries him away.


	40. Beautiful

**A/N:** _An unexpected step into voyeurism leads to a deep and beautiful epiphany._

_A little going out on a limb here - maybe more than one._

* * *

She watches Tim pull into the driveway, turn off his car and look over at Gibbs. Sees the older man look over and connect gazes with him from the swing on the front porch. A movement on the porch appears to catch Tim's eye and she watches him through her long range yet tiny video recorder as he blinks and refocuses on the older man when Gibbs settles back comfortably and sets his arm up on the back of the swing in an obvious invitation.

Without hesitation, Tim is out of the car and heading to the porch, sitting down beside the older man before she even remembers taking her next breath or panning the recorder in that direction. The super-sensitive microphone picking up every single whisper.

_"Hi." _

_"Rough time?" _Leroy asks quietly as he moves his arm.

Whoa! Did Gibbs REALLY just wrap Tim in a warm one-arm embrace?

_"No. Actually, it was ….liberating."_

_"Which one?" _The older man jokes.

Huh? Since when does their functional mute do that?

The recorder picks up both the sound of Tim's sigh and his next words_. "They both came to see you didn't they?"_

_"Yup. Guessin' they took turns with us." _Gibbs' answer comes with a grin! He's not even close to angry about it! So much for her grand scheme! Wait, what are they saying?

_"…. to set her straight about us."_

_"How'd that go?"_

_"Pretty good. And at least that's over with. Right?" _

As if hearing that wasn't enough of an unexpected turn of events, now she's shocked at the sight of him snuggling back and into Gibbs' embrace. Her mind nearly seizes up at this unmistakable picture. Wait! What? No way! She needs more proof!She opens her eyes again, once again watching and listening, just in time to catch an earful she won't soon forget!

_"I'd apologize, but I know it wasn't my fault."_

Come again? Since when does Tim talk like that? He _always_ accepts the responsibility – for _everything_! This – what he's talking like now – is NOT him – not HER Tim! Oh boy, now Gibbs is gonna ream him out for sure!

_"Good." Leroy kisses him on the corner of his mouth._

Huh? She had to have heard AND seen that wrong! But she can't move from her spot any time soon so she'll have to go back over it when she gets home. Wait, what's Tim doing now? Kissing Gibbs? Seriously? Is Gibbs **actually **wrapping his free arm around Tim's back without hesitation? Seriously pulling him closer, further into the kiss? Is that **tenderness** she's seeing in his touch_? _

Abby closes her eyes against that which she doesn't want to accept. She may not be able to hide from the sounds of Gibbs and Tim making love to each other's mouths right this minute, but she can and does block out she can see. Hearing that unmistakable sound of Tim moan of sensually raw hunger a moment later, however gets her unexpectedly tingly. _She_ used to be able to get _that _out of him!

Hearing what comes out of the man's mouth next as Gibbs reaches out and cards Tim's hair, shakes her to the core

_"Wanna take care of you tonight."_

She's dumbfounded watching Tim return the gesture without hesitation, his own fingers running lovingly through those silver locks as if he loves doing it as he murmurs appreciatively_. "Leroy." _

This isn't real! Tim's just captivated by the thrill of the moment! _Oh, no! Has Gibbs seen her?_ She could swear his steely blue eyes are looking right at her. Her breath freezes in her throat as she watches Gibbs and Tim get to their feet. She nearly drops the camera when she sees the older man's tender touches and hears his next words, in a whisper no less.

_"Let's take this inside, tonight." _

Watching them wrap their arms around each other, walk inside, close and secure the door, tug the curtain closed and turn off the outside light, effectively shutting out the rest of the world, nearly stops her heart. _She can't fight it like this!_

As if that's not bad enough, she feels eyes glaring at her from across the yard and comes face to face with Sarah- grinning like a loon. Desperate to appear to have the upper hand, she stays put until after the younger woman is gone. Waiting until the woman is disappearing in her car as it crests the horizon a moment later, she takes calming breaths. Luckily, by the time she's alone in the yard, her sense of equilibrium is right once more and her plan back on focus.

_**********NCIS*************_

Abby heads to her place, knowing the set-up she has in place will serve her purpose perfectly now since she has the remote access to watch and listen there. Easy and quick to slip into place, she'd gotten the dual snake-like cameras put in place where she'd needed them for the most likely irrefutable evidence gathering without getting caught, the unmistakable proof she needed to debunk this 'love' now just a short time span away from being hers for the watching and shoving back down Tim's arrogant throat! The fight's not over yet!

Quickly, she hustles home, sprinting up the stairs to her apartment, she hurries through the necessary locking up behind herself and settling in front of her live feed of evidence, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she cues up the monitor and turns up the volume, the sound of Gibbs' unmistakable voice, thick and nearly choked, fills her ears.

"_C'mere?" _

Abby can't help but watch the live feed now, captivated and spellbound in her own right. She doesn't miss either the look of raw want and anticipation in those cobalt blue eyes of the silver haired man or the sight of Tim moving into those waiting arms. When Gibbs reaches out and grasps Tim's head, gently pulling him closer still, their mouths finding each as he wraps Tim's upper body with one strong arm to hold him still while his other hand dips low enough to grasp the towel's edges and rip it away, she gasps in shock and attraction so sharp, she has to close her eyes to regain her breathing.

Tim's just a gorgeous as he's always been; more even with his trimmer self. She can see that his skin is flush and hot already, his thickening rod is visibly throbbing, now freed from the confines of the towel. The sound of the lustful moan that escapes his lips goes straight to her epicenter. She never heard _that_ depth of emotion from Tim when they were intimately together. Then again, she never put him first like Gibbs is doing right now, either.

Abby sees it in the way Gibbs moves to tenderly cups Tim, cradling his balls as he strokes the still thickening warm muscle with the tip of his thumb while ghosting Tim's golden spot just beneath it, using his fourth finger with a barely-there touch.

_"__**Leroy!" **_

The sensual exclamation ripping from her former lover's throat doesn't surprise her – though it _does_ do something indescribable to her on more levels than she knows what to do with. It's as if her physical body is tormenting her with explicit responses of what she long ago threw away – when she spurned this beautiful man's love for her.

_S_eeing his knees nearly buckle from underneath Tim, and watching as Gibbs tightens his supportive hands to offset that, while he leans even closer to him cements Abby's feet to the floor. She's always joked with Gibbs about his sex life; but this inability to help herself from carrying on with her sense of adventure and kink that enjoys this step over the line into voyeurism is making sure she doesn't miss a thing.

The words she hears next trip her up as her Silver haired fox speaks again, murmuring into the young man's ear just before he nuzzles him at his throat. _"Mmm. Perfect, Tim."_

Her mouth drops in surprise. Did **Gibbs** REALLY just gush romantic?

She's still reeling as the scene in front of her gets even hotter when she sees Gibbs move one hand to begin hungrily mapping out fresh trails over the landscape of her former lover's upper, middle and lower back, seemingly fed with Tim's own appetite, blatantly obvious with his darkened eyes and the way he can't stop licking his lips while his limbs are beginning to visibly tremble.

Her heart nearly stops when Tim's keening wail fills the air around them. _ "LEROY! NEED ...__**Just let me come already!"**_

_**Never **_has she heard that tone from Tim before; that desperation mixed with complete trust and love! And Gibbs' tender answer spoken quietly with reassurance blows her away just as much;

_"Not yet, babe. I gotcha. You can do this." _

_**This **_is what she never_, ever_ expected to see and hear - the truth she's witnessing live! Essentially irrefutable truth revealed layer by sensual layer_**–**_proof she_** cannot **_dispute is right here!

It's in the sight of Gibbs gritting his teeth for a long minute, as he runs his hands upwards on the young man's chest, his fingers closing around those sensitive, already hardened nipples while he gently rolls them and tweaks them

and the sensual moan that escapes from Tim's throat while he closes his eyes against the wave of ecstasy he's so obviously caught up in.,_ "__**Oh, God, Leroy!"**_

It's in the way Gibbs brings both hands to the younger man's waist, immediately raising one up to cup one hand against Tim's cheek murmuring huskily as he reacts to Tim's trembling_ "Easy, Tim. I gotcha." _

and the way he smiles tenderly when his lover responds by opening his gorgeous green eyes to look at him and the way he murmurs with genuine appreciation_. "So beautiful!" _

It's in the way Gibbs steps back enough to lure Tim to the bed, gently tugging him in the right direction while staying right with him, the physical connection unbroken.

and the way Tim lets his head fall back as he melts into the mattress as if he's gone boneless, letting Leroy have complete control.

It's the way he's rewarded for his trust when his lover, smiling lovingly at him, slips another pillow under his head, patting it so the younger man knows to rise up so he can see what's going on and gently kisses him

and the way Gibbs lays down beside him as he licks and nips the younger man's mouth, pushing his tongue into the sweet, willing warmth, his invasion a visual epitome of slow, tender and calming.

It's in the way Gibbs raises himself up on one elbow, carding Tim's hair with his fingers as he quietly asks him_. "Okay?"_

And in Tim's affirmative nod, his breathing still ragged and his eyes still bright and wide.

It's in the older man's concerned follow up question_. "Sure you're okay with this?"_

and Tim's instant response of infinite trust_ "Anything with you, Leroy." _

It's in the way the older man lets his eyes caress the younger man's body and swallows so hard it's clear to see.

And in the next words he speaks and the following dialogue and picture that unfolds before her eyes from that moment on ...

– many eons of time later, finally convincing her completely, utterly and without a shred of lingering doubt, bitterness or anger - – their final few moments this night giving her more solid proof than she'll ever doubt…

It's there in Tim's guttural moan of need._ "Leroy!" _The very intimate name Tim calls his lover, one that almost no one else does – and the endearments Gibbs is using for Tim in return speaks of it in volumes.

And in Gibbs' continuing to tease him along, bumping their connection together while Tim's rides the older man's cock. again, and again while Gibbs sensually whispers_: "Come on, Tim, ride me again… You're almost there, babe. __**I'm**__ almost there."_

It's there in the visible quaking of Tim's limbs as he rises up on Gibbs' rod once more, then falls and cries out, then does it again and again while the older man holds him tightly,

And in the way Tim plaintively begs_. "Oh, God! Leroy! Let me cum!"_, his cock drooling, turning an angry purple-red, his balls hugging right next to the shaft.

It's there in Gibbs' tender intimate caresses that coincide with his compassion filled, raggedly breathed out answer, his fingers clamped in the perfect place to hold Tim's climax at bay_: "Not yet. Little further, Tim…C'mon, babe, you can do it."_

And in Tim's moan as it rips through the air, blatantly desperate and hungry for more_ "Leerooy! God, lemme come, already!"_

It's there in Gibbs continuing to urge his lover to hold on lomger'_"Ride me, Tim. Reach for it!"_

And in the way Tim's voice has risen an octave, his physical writhing toward all that feels good a sight to see as his ecstatic cry rents the air_. "Oh, GOD! LEROY!" _

And unmistakable in the next thing she hears out her Silver haired Fox's mouth as Gibbs' emotion packed voice urges Tim on."_ "Lemme hear you scream, Tim!"_

It's there in the way Tim is literally coming apart in his lover's arms - a spell-bound moment when his next breath sounds more like a broken sob as Tim leans back so Gibbs' shaft is pressing forward while he raises up once, a shuddering moan of ecstasy escaping his lips as he slides back down.

And in the way they crest that edge together at long last when rising up once more, Tim's downward slide this time, met with Leroy's massive upward thrust, the restrictive grip on his erection gone as he's spread even wider with his lover's fingers. – his primal scream resonating through the air_: __**"LEEROOYY!"**_as he comes harder and faster than she's ever seen him find his release with her, his body visibly writhing, his head falling back on his neck, his eyes sliding closed as he goes completely limp.

Her eyes blurred with tears, she can still see it in the way Gibbs is still lovingly holding onto Tim, the older man's so obviously amazed, the look on his face is a beautiful sight in itself.

One thing's for certain and that is watching and hearing Tim come so completely apart in Gibbs' strong arms like she never offered him the chance to do with her is the most breathtakingly beautiful sight she's ever seen!

Words can't describe it or the shiver that runs up her spine when the roar escapes from Gibbs lungs when his own monumental release follows that of his lover.

Watching her Silver haired Fox wrap Tim in his arms as he pulls him down snug beside him, drifting into slumber as exhaustion carries him away, she's speechless, in awe,as tears roll down her face.

Sitting on the floor of her apartment, the cold hard facts wash over her in a wave:

_SHE never offered Tim even __**half **__that much genuine love or affection! _ _No wonder he didn't come back for another failed attempt with her! _

_If it were ANY other couple in that tape, she'd swear with her last breath, that what she'd just witnessed was the epitome of real love and commitment on so many levels, there's no force on earth that will tear it apart!_

_She'd seen it – but hadn't wanted to admit to herself what she was seeing - this connection they now share - back in the Director's Office the night the whole 'kidnapping fiasco fell apart! _

_Tim isn't hers anymore. He hasn't been hers for a long time; when she stopped trying to do right by him. He's Gibbs' now. They belong together because they love each other._

A sob catches in her throat, the beauty of what she's just witnessed so overwhelming, she's in awe., What they have is SO much deeper than she'd imagined! SO beautiful, what they share – what these two intensely private men so obviously offer each other without holding back! Their lovemaking….so full of tenderness and communication, eyes full of what they feel for each other

That's love! That's joy! And they both deserve every bit of it they can get!


	41. Treasured

_0500 Saturday, June 19, 2010_

Consciousness returns bringing with it, the uncomfortable feeling of being stuck together as a result of not having the cognitive or physical ability to clean up last night once they'd crested that edge, catapulted as they had been into unconscious bliss. Thankful they'd thought days ago to begin keeping a baby wipe warmer next to the bed (and the couch) at both of their places and stocked with the sensitive, scent-free variety, Tim's first thought is that of relief. Feeling the warmth of his lover's upper body securely up against his own, coupled with the comforting feel of the man's strong, steady heartbeat, he marvels at the realization that they were both so exhausted that neither of them have moved at all though the night.

Finding himself next to the bedside table they happen to be sitting on, with Leroy sleeping deeply next to him, he eases them over until they are now actually within reach of what they need, still side by side, with the older man having not so much as twitched. Mission accomplished, he can now stare at the gorgeous man's beautiful face, total hot body and play with his inviting rod and balls that beg to be made love to, for a moment before he moves again. Wrapping his arms around his love, he sighs with contentment as warm beautiful memories of the out of this world experience Leroy gave him last night roll through his mind, entrenching him in the love this man has adorned him with, shown him without holding back. It's awe-inspiring and it's humbling. _When had he become someone worthy of all this?_

*******NCIS******

Waking up with a heaviness in her soul, Abby is slow to get out of bed, but quick to think of a solution to the problem she created for the people she loves like family. Signing on to her home computer, she gets to work, scrolling through her securely saved emails, spies what she's looking for and settles into her desk chair to peruse all of it once more. It takes her a good thirty minutes to get through it all but when she's done, she's ready.

Picking up her cell phone, she places a call, hoping for a positive response. She knows it's early and it's Saturday so she's pushing her luck. But, she also realizes that this problem needs to go away for everyone and she has come up with a way to make that happen. Once she gets that point made clear, the rest should be easy. Drumming her fingers impatiently on the desk, she waits for the phone to be picked up when it hits her that _'should'_ is the operative word in that line of thinking.

*******NCIS******

_Gotta clean up_. Countless moments have passed before the thought crosses Tim's mind once more. He reaches his arm behind him and plucks two wipes with which to clean them up at least partially for now. Gently, he cleans and disentangles them, feeling a bit raw when the air finally hits him where he's been snug against his lover's nether region all night. Hoping not to wake Leroy, he eases from the bed and heads to the second bathroom downstairs to get a good shower. Reminded when he gets there that it has a tub, he quickly changes things up for himself and is soon soaking in a hot soapy bath,

Laying his head back against the wall, Tim closes his eyes as he soaks up the heat and cleansing feel of the bathwater. It's so tempting to stay in this moment and lay here just rolling through the memories, they're so vivid and fresh, he's getting hard again already. Shaking his head, he denies himself that indulgence because the last thing he wants is for Leroy to wake up alone. Still, he used a lot of muscles last night with all of that physical restraining from flying off the edge too soon, not to mention all that helpless writhing around on the bed while he was nearly out of his head with the pleasure washing through him endlessly.

He forces himself to soak his body for the full minimum of 20 minutes and allows the memories back out to play out in that time, keeping his hands firmly locked together behind his head. Mentally keeping track of the time, he turns off the memories and makes quick work of cleaning up, getting out, draining the tub and drying off, now in a hurry to and return to their bed. Not bothering to put any layers of clothing between himself and his lover, he eases himself back into the bed, once again, wrapping his arms around the older man and sighing with contentment, his head effortlessly hitting the pillow next to him, sleep pulling him under almost immediately.

*********NCIS**********

Leon Vance sighs heavily. It's time. He's put it off as long as he could. Although having this meeting was the last thing he expected to be doing on this Saturday morning, he felt it in his gut that it was the right thing to do, once he'd gotten the phone call requesting it. Setting the appointment time for 0800 as he did, garners him most of the day free to spend with his kids. At least he hopes so.

Getting up from his desk, he approaches his door. He knows Pam's not here because he wouldn't have taken her day off from her just for this. Opening his door, he's not surprised to find that he's not alone in his outer office now. The person who'd called him with the request to meet with him this morning is indeed on time and for once dressed almost business like in a collared shirt tucked into belted jeans, with nothing on the shirt to take away from the seriousness of the attempt to measure up to the dress code

"Come in. Let's hear what's on your mind." He beckons his guest in, closing the door behind them, locking it even. Years of having worked with Gibbs have trained him to do so when he doesn't want to be disturbed. And he definitely doesn't want anything to get in the middle of this.

Nervous, yet determined; devastated yet beaten by her own actions, Abby Scuito stood as tall as she could in front of her boss. Her suspension long from over, she'd come in to cut things to the chase, to stop the pain for all concerned, that was continuing to fester from her own selfish actions. Last night had opened her eyes like nothing else ever could have. The blinders were gone and it was time to give her friends and colleagues the respect they deserve – by taking the bull by the horns and stopping this here and now.

"Ms. Scuito?"

Abby sighed deeply and began quietly speaking, her eyes looking the man directly on. "Director. I appreciate you agreeing to this meeting. I wanted to ask you to go ahead and issue your decision. I won't fight it."

"I see." Leon sits down in his chair. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to bring about this change of heart?"

Abby shakes her head. "It's personal. REALLY personal and I CAN'T tell you. But, you're right. I have had a COMPLETE change of heart and I don't want to drag this out for anyone. They deserve better."

"All right. I must admit, you've caught me by surprise. I haven't decided what to do with you as of yet."

"You don't have to do anything. I can accept another job – from one of the dozens of job offers I get every year. If you'll agree to let things work out that way."

"I see."

"I know that I really don't have the right to ask this of you, but can you somehow keep this from blacklisting me or at least preventing my reputation in my field from being ruined?"

"Where are these prospective new jobs?"

"In and around D.C. But nowhere near the Navy Yard. I won't be around – won't come around. If that's what you're worried about. I give you my word."

"I see. So you're here to ask me to leave your reputation in your field alone and I'm presuming to give you a positive reference so that we can move on from this now rather than when your suspension is over."

"In return, I promise never to bother NCIS again – or anyone that works for NCIS."

"Especially the agents on my Major Case Response Team."

"Exactly. I know it's not the severe punishment I deserve, but …"

"But, no one involved wants to ruin anyone life over it, despite the fact that you managed to _out _an agent against his wishes – publically thanks to that security footage. Lucky for you, I was able to clean _that_ mess up – just barely." Vance informs her sternly.

"Really? That's great. I mean Thank you, Sir. I do appreciate it. I DO! For Tim's sake and Gibbs' and even my own."

"Rest assured, Ms. Scuito, I didn't do it for you."

"I know. And I'm glad. Do you think the others will agree to what I'm asking?"

"Doesn't matter if they agree."

"What? I thought they…"

"Washed their hands of the mess you made for them. Left it in my hands; my decision."

"They did?" Abby asks in shock. "But, I thought…."

"Ms. Scuito, in the interest of moving on and letting my agents get back to the business of doing their jobs uninhibited by this mess, I'll grant you what you're asking for."

"Thank you!"

"With one condition."

"Name it."

"You _keep _your promise to stay off the Navy Yard and away from my agents. If I get one complaint, one WORD that you've come near my agency or anyone who works for me…."

"I understand." Abby agrees, her voice laden with sadness.

"There a problem?" Leon asks with irritation. She's asked for this and he's agreed. What more could she possibly want from him?

"I was just hoping to have room – somewhere down the line – to maybe repair some friendships. I mean I worked with them for all these years. They mean a lot to me."

"And you to them. That will be up to them. In their off time. So long as it's nowhere near the Yard. Again, if I get one complaint…."

"Understood. I'm on probation with you, then."

"In a manner of speaking. Yes."

"For how long?"

"A year - before I want to see you on the yard again."

"Understood. Thank you, Sir." Abby smiles softly as she turns to go.

"Ms. Scuito." Vance calls her back.

Abby turns around and waits.

"NCIS is sorry to lose you."

Abby swallows hard.

"But we're even sorrier to lose you this way."

"I am too, Sir." Abby humbly offers. "I really _am _sorry. For all of it."

"I hope so. I truly hope so. Good luck in securing yourself a new job. Good day, Ms. Scuito." Vance dismissed her, relieved this ended this way – with a painfully hard lesson learned.

Nodding without saying a word, Abby heads out, relieved that things turned out in a way that would let everyone move on now – instead of waiting until the 30 days was up. It was the least she could do for them.

*********NCIS**********

_Warm , soft, finger-tip sized trails being emblazoned on his skin, leaving awakened senses in their path, barely there touches mixed together with_ a _warm, yet slightly wet bath where it's always appreciated followed by heated, tender caresses, soft breaths of air and kisses, exquisite shards of pleasure pouring into his veins, sporadically offered mumurs of love and attraction followed by an incredible warm, wet, suction plying him almost into the stratosphere…..oh m Go…!_

"Tiiimmm!" Leroy's low moan rips through the air in a whoosh as the silver haired man comes awake floating in a cocoon of ecstasy so thick, he can't think straight. His body arching into that which feels so damned good, he can't help but ask for more. "Don't …stop! "

Inspired by his lover's genuine reaction, Tim keeps going, not stopping for even a breath as he turns up the heat. Reaching with his fingers to play with his lover's sac, he gently caresses and cradles it before running a finger gently along his perineum with enough pressure to garner a pleasurable response, as the now sensually moving legs on the bed and lifted groin gives evidence to.

"Mmmmm!" Leroy breathlessly breathes out as he follows it up with a lust filled demand. "More!"

"God, Leroy!" Tim huskily moans when he slides his mouth off his prize long enough to catch his breath, his eyes finding and locking onto the older man's as they feed off each other's raw hunger and genuine emotion. "Can't get enough of hearing that!"

"Wanna touch you." Leroy admits in that voice that leaves no doubt he's operating on pure hunger right now. Caught up in the hunger for his lover's physical touch, his body still writhing for more, his arms pull against their slack restraints, but maintain their position - not breaking away from Tim's playing around. Leroy's attention is sharply drawn to the fact his arms have been raised above his head and set where the fingers of each hand are on top of the thin rails of the headboard with a pillowcase theatrically placed around the wrist, but not actually applied.

"Hmm?" Tim asks as he deliberately shoots the man an innocent look, clearly avoiding the subject of the older man's wrists and his plan for them.

Looking at Tim quizzically Leroy waits for the explanation he knows is forthcoming. He can play the game, wait for what Tim has in mind and deep down, he's rejoicing in the fact that Tim is finally loosening up enough to play with him this way. To show his cooperation, he lays his hands back, letting the tension in them fade as they now rest bonelessly in their soft restraints.

Watching his reaction, Tim smiles softly as he puts on a show pretending to be mulling it over. "Mmm." even as he sensually slides his hands everywhere they can reach. His fingers stop to play with a nipple here and cradle a warm, soft sac there. Without another word, Tim lays himself across Leroy's chest, his arms wrapping around him, taking a moment to soak up the connection before it once again becomes something hotter and out of control.

"Tiiimmm." The older man deliberately whines, enjoying the role he's playing. "Need you up _here_."

With the flavor of this teasing feeling downright sensual, loving and enjoyable, Tim grins at him hungrily, his eyes dancing with mischief. "You do?" while moving down enough that he has to slide his torso upwards until they're chest to chest, his sensitive nipples tantalizing those of the older man, keeping the fire burning, his fingers still tenderly playing with his lover's hot spots, his own thirst for this man beginning to leave him feeling parched.

Enjoying this newfound level of fun in their intimacy, Leroy plays the game further, lets himself fall into it deeper with laying himself open to Tim more at the same time. "Please?" He huskily begs unashamedly. "Wanna taste you. Unless you don't want any…."

Suddenly, needing to taste his kiss as well as answer the challenge, Tim closes the distance between them, his mouth at long last connecting with the playful yet firm lips just waiting for him, tenderly and invitingly.

Finally tasting his lover's necter as their mouths lock and their tongues sensually dance with each other, Leroy can't help but moan in ecstasy, his hands slipping from their restraints as he rolls them until Tim is on the bottom and he can drink from his lover's kiss and give back with all that he has. The air begins to fill with the sounds of ecstatic moans and whispered endearments as for endless moments, their world is right here, sensually making love to each other's mouths as their bodies clamor for more, restlessly moving in for more physical connection.

Countless moments later, needing to breathe, the older man pulls back, his arms ensnaring Tim and pulling him closer as he rolls them back to their sides where they can talk face to face. Once his libido has calmed enough for him to notice such things, Leroy quietly speaks into the golden silence surrounding them as he runs his fingers through Tim's still damp hair." You cleaned us up."

Tim quietly answers, but remains in place, unwilling to move just yet while he's being so tenderly loved and spoken to. "Yeah. I woke up earlier and…"

"Guess I'm showerin' alone?" The older man heads off Tim's uncertainty about it by teasing him quietly.

"Not if I give us both a reason to need one." Tim teases back as he raises his head and gestures toward the baby wipe warmer behind him. "Already took care of the preliminaries."

"Got somethin' in mind?" His lover asks boldly, leaving the invitation to play wide open, even going so far as to roll back over to his back and lift his arms back up, placing them back where Tim had placed them earlier..

"Yeah." Tim replies quietly, not yet taking the bait even if he does sit raise up on one arm to watch.

"Anything, Tim." Leroy encourages him, reaching a hand out so his fingers can card that soft brown hair he loves.

"No hands?" Tim asks almost seriously as he leans forward as if giving his lover another kiss he seems to be wanting, the teasing dare unmistakeable in his eyes and in his tone.

"Anyway you want me, babe." Leroy answers without any trace of humor. He wants Tim to know that he trusts him completely, knows the younger man has always known it but never at this level of their intimacy before.

"Leroy!" Tim murmurs in awe, all thoughts of playing gone as his brain catches up to his heart, already overwhelmed from all his lover had done for him last night. All thoughts of play escape from his mind and in a sudden need to be wrapped in this man's arms, he reaches up and releases them. He watches almost spellbound as his lover takes back the use of his arms to immediately reach for him

"C 'mere." The older man quietly says as he moves his now free arms and wraps them around his lover whose eyes are beginning to look glassy, his heartfelt unspoken thoughts strewn across his face. All thoughts of physical gratification have escaped temporarily as the overpowering need to connect with Tim on this deeper level takes center stage without a struggle. "Talk to me?"

As Tim lays wrapped in his lover's arms laying right up against his side, this man he loves more than life, one hand snaking out to find that sliver hair he adores, he makes an attempt to explain what's on his mind as his eyes continue to tell it all, shining with love and joy, affection and contentment.. "Leroy, last night….words just can't….." He attempts to relay the depth of what last night meant to him but can't find the words. "Last night was… I'll never forget it…any of it…"

Leroy cards his hair some more as he tries to soothe him, this time his own usual struggle with words back in full force. It's never far from his mind that Tim's never been shown this kind of love before and the young man is still struggling with feeling undeserving of it. With a nod, Leroy reinforces the sentiment that last night affected him just as deeply, reaching out to wipe the wetness from his lover's face, kissing him softly on the lips and pulling him in closer for some solid snuggling. "Same here, Tim."

_Oh yeah. Moments like this are more precious than gold._


	42. Anything Worth Doing, Part XI

_Monday, June 28, 2010_

Sarah McGee can't believe her luck. Of all the grandmothers in the world, she's lucked out and has the one with enough stones to actually ground her grown granddaughter from bothering her brother for the next month! As she texts Tim to let him know she and Penny are enjoying themselves already in their temporary new digs, she can't help but remember back to Friday night when she'd actually been worried about what Penny was going to do to her.

_**Flashback***_

_Laughing now, at Abby's probable fate here on in, Sarah drives away. Probably no more to worry about with __**her **__after tonight! Now, she just has to face the music in her own life. Penny!_

_Oh, God! Penny!_ _Tim's right! Disobeying Penny is nearly as dangerous as crossing Gibbs. Oh, hell, the last hour may have proved to be SO worth the gamble, but the next 30 minutes are gonna be tough to get through! Then again, Penny will be over the moon ecstatic that what Tim has here is genuine and that Gibbs obviously and genuinely loves Tim and Sarah was just taking the time to see that for herself. Maybe, just maybe – her grandmother will cut her some slack this time. She sure hopes so!_

***End flashback***

It doesn't really matter that she believes she saw evidence in Penny's expression that she was right about how happy the woman would be at the news that there was irrefutable proof that Tim is very much loved and in love with his much older former boss of six plus years. Well, maybe the fact that her worldly wise grandmother already seemed convinced of that, had dimmed Sarah's joy at being able to share that information. The bottom line is no matter how happy the woman happened to be for her brother, she had been _very _quick to lay into Sarah about her snooping and to issue said punishment along with the threat of dire consequences Sarah even _thought_ of doing it again. The fact that said punishment doesn't even start until she and Penny get back from their trip, just sucks!

*******NCIS********

Heading into work Monday morning, Tim's steps are light and his head is almost in the clouds after the weekend he and Leroy have just spent together leisurely basking in each other's company both in and out of bed, the shower, the basement, etc. etc. He can't stop smiling as the memories cascade though his mind on vivid replay. Even the recollection of that particular serious discussion they had inadvertently gotten around to last night over dinner that had brought them both back down to earth just enough to keep them grounded, can't erase the smile because it wasn't like that had stopped them from making the most of what was left of the evening before making sure to get a good night's rest. It had, after all been an exhausting weekend!

His first stop is Autopsy. Walking in through the automatic doors, he lets the familiar 'whoosh' of the door mechanisms soothe his unsettled nerves. He's had this 'gut feeling' for days now that he needs to do this and very, very soon. What better time than the present, right?

"Timothy!" Ducky greets him jovially. "What brings you to my humble abode? I didn't think I'd be seeing you any time soon since you have moved up in the Agency."

"Hey. I'll always consider you part of my family, Ducky."

"Likewise, my boy. Now, what can I do for you?"

I need to ask you something….important."

"Certainly, young man! Let's take this to my office, shall we?" Ducky invites as he steps inside the room himself and closes the door behind Tim when he follows him inside. "Tell me, lad, what seems to be the trouble?"

"I want to make Gibbs my joint Medical Proxy – along with you. But, the paperwork involved is a nightmare and I'm not sure how to cut through the red tape to get it done faster. I don't want another day to go by without having him on there. Would you be willing….?"

"Relax, Timothy." Ducky is quick to interrupt. "Of course, I will help. I will deal with the paperwork so that it will be official as quickly as possible. You will simply need to come back to sign the completed forms later today"

"Thank you!"

"Have you discussed this with Jethro?" Ducky asks with genuine concern.

"We talked about it last night over dinner. He's supposed to be adding me to his, too."

"Good. Very good."

Tim turns to go. "Thank you, Ducky. This means a lot to me."

"Understandable, young man. I am most happy to assist you with this." Ducky ushers him back out and pats him on the arm just before Tim leaves out through the doors he'd entered through, disappearing from view when he hits the stairs.

Ducky shakes his head, a soft smile on his face. It's so obvious that young man is in love. Quickly, he returns to the papers and gets busy reading Tim's request. With the dangers of the job – even though the young man's taken a new role – carry with it, the need to deal with things on an immediate timetable. Ducky hopes Gibbs will remember to do the same thing for Timothy.

No sooner does he finish the thought than his ears are treated to the sound of the arrival of the elevator on his floor again. Turning to greet the next person coming through his doors, he's happy but not surprised that it is in fact, Jethro. "Good morning, Jethro."

"Mornin', Duck."

"The answer to your question, my friend, is 'most certainly, I will address the matter post haste and call you when you need to sign the finished documents so they may be officially filed."

Gibbs grins. "Tim's been down here already."

"Oh, yes. I don't think I've ever seen him quite so happy or sure of himself as he is now. You've certainly changed that young man's life, Jethro."

"He's changed mine even more." Gibbs admits quietly, not willing to pat himself on the back for Tim's new outlook on life, at least, without giving Tim much more credit..

"Indeed he has!" Ducky celebrate.

Looking quizzically at his friend, Gibbs receives a chuckle in return. "Honestly, young man, did you truly believe your new outlook on life wasn't noticeable to those around you?"

"Hadn't really thought about it, Duck."

"Well, while we are on the subject of what you've thought about lately, dear friend, I do believe it wise that I warn you that Abigail has terminated her own employment here and is currently beginning her employment elsewhere. Somewhere away from the yard. She has promised not to come back to visit for a year."

Gibbs lowers his head to his chest, hating like hell to have lost her and her skills from the agency. It's a hard blow, a tough one to get past and he worries how Tim will take it. Speaking of Tim – Abby's choice to do what she did to him earned her the necessity to make these changes and Gibbs knows that.

Straightening back up, he sighs deeply. The only thing to do now is move on. He hopes the new lab tech will be able to work well with his team. Speaking of team, it's time to hightail back up to the squad room and see how his current team is coming with combing through the files for the person to sit at Tim's desk. Handing the papers he needs to Ducky to work on for him, he surmises what's on his mind. "Guess it's time to move on."

"That it is, my friend. That it is." Ducky replies as he accepts the papers and watches his friend head out without speaking again. As the doors close behind Gibbs, the older man wonders aloud. "Can this team keep absorbing all this moving on with such drastic changes, I wonder. Well, at least Timothy and Jethro are genuinely happy together."

Without another spoken thought or wasted moment, the M.E. turns his full attention to the papers in his hands, grateful that Jimmy is in school this morning and that it's so far, a very quiet morning indeed. If he has anything to say about it, both young men will be able to sign the papers by lunch time and by the end of the day, all will be as they wish with their medical proxies.

**_********NCIS**********_**

Tony and Ziva both arrive around their usual time, in their usual bantering moods with each other as they ride up in the elevator together, until that is, they arrive on their floor and are reminded of the task that awaits them when they see the files that have been set in their chairs for them to go through. The sticky note on the top of Tony's stack that says _' deadline 1600 today'_ doesn't improve their moods much either.

Even as they settle in behind their desks and immediately set about logging into their work stations and picking up the first file in their stacks, they're sighing with resignation and frowning at the idea. Seeing the boss come back to his desk with a far less than happy expression on his face, does little to make them feel better.

"Gibbs?" Ziva is quick to check on him. She knows she doesn't have to say anything else to let him know she's concerned about him.

"When you're done with that. Go introduce yourselves to the new team of Lab Technicians." The only answer he provides as he sits down behind his desk, but respectfully glances at each of them for a brief moment, is the other shoe dropping on them. "They're permanent." He knows that will tell them all they need to know. Change is literally all around them here at work and it won't be easy or anything close to comfortable.

Tony sighs. He still reads the boss pretty well and right now it looks as if the man's feeling guilty for the fact that the whole rug's been shook out from under them on the job. He's not happy to be replacing Tim. He's not happy that Abby's obviously not here either. Wait, did he just say permanent? Come to think of it, it shouldn't really be a surprise that Vance isn't letting her come back.

Another example of how these changes have come about through personal choices that Gibbs isn't responsible for. Well, in so much as he could have refrained from getting in a relationship with Tim, he is. But, that's neither here nor there if having done so has made the man anywhere as happy as he appears to be outside of work.

In the short time those two have been together, the boss has literally dialed back on his grumpiness and his short-tempered expectations that used to reside in the outer limits of logic. In short, being with Tim has mellowed him and made him more content with himself. So, there's no way in hell that Tony's going to let the man wallow in any self-doubt, blame or recriminations for the changes they're having to deal with now.

Rather than draw attention to the Team Leader about this, Tony writes down what he want the boss to see, balls the paper up and tosses it across the squad room, straight at the man, knowing it will land on the desk at his hands, currently holding up a file as he reads through it.

Seeing something fly across their work space towards Gibbs, Ziva's head snaps up and her eyes immediately travel over to the boss. Watching the man set the file down, glare across the room at Tony and finally pick up the ball of paper and unroll it, she smirks. Seeing him react to what's on the paper wipes the smirk off as she realizes it's something serious and too personal for a public discussion. She moves her attention back to her perusal of the files. They don't need a spectator for this.

_Not your fault, Boss. Tim's either!_

Though as completely unexpected as the ball of paper flying at him from out of nowhere had been, the words that jump out at from the paper his Senior Agent's just directed at him, touch him, actually lifting him from the guilt he had been falling into. How Tony had picked up on that, he's not sure; but he is grateful. With a small smile he hopes shows that gratitude, he nods at him and returns his focus to the file in front of him.

Satisfied that he's done what he can to keep the boss from thinking too hard on the changes, Tony gets back to work. With the boss' emotions so close to the surface on this, a rare occasion in itself, the Senior Field Agent keeps his clowning and joking locked away, making for a serious and silent replacement hunt. The morning seems to drag by and it's barely 0900 when the silence gets broken by movement, rather than a voice.

No! He's not replaceable! Tossing the file down, Tony gets to his feet.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks with a touch of worry.

"I think we're lookin' at this all wrong. "

"How, Tony?" Ziva sets the file down that she's been looking through.

"We've been trying to find someone to _replace_ Probie."

"That is what we need, yes?"

"No!"

"Tony, You are not making sense."

"He's not replacable." Gibbs quietly chimes in, his tone completely serious.

"Exactly!" Tony exclaims.

"Meaning what, Tony?" Ziva is still confused.

"Meaning, we should be looking at who will be the best fit for what we need – not who can come closest to being as good at what he was able to do for this team."

"Is there a difference?"

"Maybe not a lot. I'll admit,, but enough" Tony replies as he exchanges a meaningful glance with Gibbs before forcing himself to sit back down and get back at the search.

**_********NCIS**********_**

A busy morning has led to little time to make the rest of the changes to his personal accounts and such affairs. But lunchtime is a solid hour Tim puts to use adding Leroy to his life insurance policies and his Retirement Fund as beneficiary as well as his bank accounts and even his book sales account and most especially his will. That's not to say, he's excluding Sarah or Penny, because he's not leaving them out, merely spreading everything out among them and the select few people that are like family to him.

But he feels remarkably more comfortable with things on that end of his life by the time he's done with little time to spare at the end of the hour. Returning to work, he sends off a quick text message and stows his secret phone away, more than ready to work through the afternoon. Knowing that he can be home to fix dinner and make every night special for Leroy is an added bonus that puts happiness in his heart every time he thinks about it.

**_********NCIS**********_**

Lunch hour for the MCRT and Gibbs has ordered pizza in so they can keep perusing the personnel files. They've chosen a few first round possible candidates and it's beginning to look like Gibbs will be holding some interview tomorrow. When the Team Leader stops to realize they've had the day without any interruptions from the higher ups, he smiles. It's not very often that Leon stays out of big decisions like this. Hmmm. Maybe he'd better check on that.

Getting up, Gibbs heads up the stairs. Behind him, Tony tosses the file he's currently holding, back down onto his desk in complete frustration. "I say we just bring Dornie back – let him get his feet wet in the field while knocking it out of the park electronically. The kid was good _and _smart."

At the top of the stairs, Gibbs smiles as he processes what Tony's just said. It sounds like a good plan. For now, a solid one that he feels comfortable backing. Now, where the hell is Vance?

**_********NCIS**********_**

Afternoon break finds Tim back down in Autopsy signing the papers now that Ducky has finished putting them together and getting them all ready for legalizing. A few signatures later and Tim's done. He's anxious to get back to his desk where he's left a few things going that he needs to finish, so he thanks Ducky again before disappearing through the doors and up the stairs once more.

Almost immediately on the heels of Timothy's departure, Ducky is treated once again, to Gibbs' arrival. He's quiet as he slowly goes through signing on lines and d flipping through the pages to find the next signature, until he's done. He hands Tim's packet back to the M.E. who knows it's not a pleasant thing to have to think about and doesn't bother him with small talk.

Ducky hands him his own papers to sign Timothy into place as his medical proxy. "Since you know where to sign now, I'll leave you to finish while I fix my tea. Just place them on the envelope on my desk when you've signed them all, Jethro." The M.E. instructs his friend as he walks into his office

"Thanks , Duck." Gibbs sits to go through his own documents, flipping pages and signing. His cell phone rings and he's quick to look for it in his pocket so he can answer it while he flips the page he was on and keeps going. "Yeah. Gibbs. Got it. Thanks." Closing his phone, he closes up the pack of papers and sticks them on the envelope like the M.E. had asked him to. "Gotta run, Duck!. Thanks again!"

"Your're very welcome, Jethro!" Ducky calls out from inside his office.

Heading out of Autopsy at almost a dead run, Gibbs snaps his phone open again. "Meet me in the truck, Tony. Got a missing Cadet, last seen with his friends in Rock Creek Park." Snapping that phone shut, he drops it into his pocket and digs out his other phone, firing off a quick auto text to Tim, smiling at the memory of Tim showing him how that feature worked on his phone. - _Just got a case,_

Tim's answer is quick, one of concern mixed with care: and concern and one that he's obviously stored in his phone the same way: _Stay safe - I'll keep dinner warm in the oven for you._

With a smile on his face and one to match in match in his heart, Gibbs hurries to meet up with his team.

*****NCIS****

2330 hours and Leroy is finally able to make it home, albeit more on autopilot than not, as exhausted as he is. The case had turned ugly hours ago and now that the guilty so called friends had confessed to setting their 'friend' up to be killed because he had publically shunned them when he'd realized they swung both ways, he can finally walk away. Except he can't. His mind wont let him.

Distracted, he almost doesnt see Tim' handwritten note propped up on the coffee maker.

_Leroy:__  
__coffee is set when you're ready to turn it on.__  
__Dinner's warm in the oven.__  
__Please eat.__  
__I'll keep the bed warm for you until you're ready to get some sleep.'__  
__love Tim._

Smiling softly at his lover's thoughtfulness, understanding and the breathing space Tim's given him to decompress in, he does as the note requested and tries to eat. He manages half of the baked chicken with alfreda noodles and even some of the salad he found in the fridge. Setting his dishes down in the sink, he douses them with liquid dish detergent and fills them with hot water to soak. Tiredly, he takes the time to put the food away and turn off the oven before retreating to his basement, a cup of hot coffee in hand.

Since letting Tim into his life, he's not touched the bourbon and hasn't wanted to. Tonight, however, may just be a different story. But for now, he's content with the coffee. Maybe it's the reminder that Tim's looking out for him that keeps him from turning to the booze. It's sure not the damned case, that's for sure.

He hasn't been down here in over two weeks, but he refuses to awaken Tim with what he can't yet shake off from the case. Not only is it way too close to home for them, but its too intense to foster any peace of mind and he wont dump that on Tim if he can help it.

********NCIS******

0200 finds Tim waking to a cold bed where his love should be soundly sleeping next to him. Padding quietly down to the kitchen, he finds the half empty pot of coffee and puts his hand on it. It's cold to the touch which means its been at least an hour since Leroy's been out of the basement for a break of any kind. Apparently, the older man's mind hasn't been able to just walk away from this one.

Tim understand what it's like because he's been there - where the case became the person they couldnt save and his conscience wouldn't let go of it. He watches from the open doorway to the basement, as the man he loves lets his hands keep his mind working on something. Without disturbing him, the young man retreats to find a piece of paper and a pen. Coming back to the doorway, he sits and silenly writes without looking at the paper, his eyes locked instead, onto his love, watching him work. When Tim is done writing, he stowes the paper and pen away for later and at long last, descends the stairs and approaches his lover, speaking quietly to him so as not to startle him.

"Leroy."

As the older man wearily looks his way, sadness, mixed with exhaustion written all over him, Tim keeps things simple, gently peeling the small chisel from Leroy's hand and setting it down. "C'mon. Let's see if we can't get you some sleep."

Leroy doesn't argue or fight with Tim about it. Tiredly, he allows the young man to help him up both sets of stairs and on into the bedroom. He doesn't even put up a fight when Tim tenderly peels his clothes off of him except his boxers and encourages him to lay down on the bed on his stomach, the way he likes to sleep if Tim's not in bed with him. Bonelesly, he sinks down into the mattress as the younger man retrieves something from the bedside table,straddles Leroy's waist to sit gently across his lower back. The silver-haired tired one doesn't protest or even ask what's going on, his mind already shut down for the night.

Tim coats his hands with the massage oil, warming it before he begins applying it to Leroy's neck in firm, steady movements, over and over until he literally feels the tension ease away. Only then does he apply more oil to his hands and move on down to the man's shoulders, applying the warm massage to the left one first. Working his way over to the right shoulder, he feels Leroy finally relax peacefully into sleep before Tim's done with that one. With a small dose of satisfaction, Tim keeps going, working his way down to his lover's lower back and applying more massage attention to that area. He keeps going working his way down each of Leroy's legs, skirting the butt and going on down to the souls of the man's feet.

Only then, does he stop. Tim eases himself off the bed, silently padding back downstairs to clean up the rest of the dinner dishes, reset the coffee, change Leroy's alarm on his phone and make sure the house is secure for the night. With that done, he goes back upstairs and slips into bed next to his lover, laying up against him but otherwise leaving him alone to rest without disturbing him. It's not long before sleep finds him and carries him off.

*****NCIS******

Groggily waking to his alarm, Gibbs wipes a hand across his face as the otherwise empty bed registers with him. Sitting up, he notices none of his back muscles are aching. He vaguely recalls Tim giving him a massage. Where is Tim? Glancing at the clock, he realizes the younger man's gone to work already. So, why is _he_ just waking up? He picks up his phone and checks the alarm time that was set. Frowning, he hits the shower, marveling at how nice his limbs feel, freed from stress

Showered and dressed a short 15 minutes later, he emerges from the bathroom, the aroma of fresh coffee beginning to reach his nose. He makes a beeline for the coffee, drinking down his entire 1st cup before pouring the second, turning the machine off and turning to head out, he stops short when he sees a note on the kitchen table. Picking up the paper, he smiles softly at the sight of Tim's handwriting there.

Leroy

_It's been a long day for you__  
__followed by an even longer night__  
__Your thoughts can't seem to settle down at all__  
__Or give you any peace._

_Although you managed to eat a bit__  
__Your stomach is in knots__  
__Your heart hurting for what happened in the case__  
__And only by working your hands to exhaustion__  
__Are you able to see above it at all._

_Through it all__  
__My heart cries for you__  
__And I share your pain_

_When you finally find sleep__  
__As I manage to massage your tension away  
__Know that truly I wish there was more I could do  
__And that no matter what__  
__Ill be here for you.__  
__I love you__  
__Tim_

Stowing the paper away in his pocket, he pours himself a cup of coffee to go. With a song in his heart , the love of a good man in his soul and the secure knowledge that he is completely loved, Gibbs lets yesterday roll back and focuses on today. And today, is a damned good day!


	43. Anything Worth Doing - Part XII

_**Episode Tags:**  
"Red Cell" - Season 2, Ep 20. - 4/26/05 - 11/21/2006  
"Twisted Sister" - Season 4, Episode 9  
"Cover Story" - Season 4, Episode 20 - 4/10/07  
_

* * *

_Four Months and Four Days Later – November 1, 28, 2010_

The past 18 weeks, 130 days to be exact, have gone by in a flash for Gibbs, even though the way the days have fallen, the calendar has given them two extra weeks within that time frame. Here it is nearly the end of the lunch hour on Monday, this first day of November and as he thinks back over the time since Tim's family found out about the young man's relationship with him, nothing out of the ordinary springs to mind, well, with regard to work, anyway. As par for the course, there have been countless very late nights and a few overnight trips. But those have fallen equally on Tony and Ziva on one side of the coin and Gibbs and Dorneget on the other. The next one, Gibbs has already vowed, will be all four of them together so they can get back quicker. Frankly, the fact that there haven't been more of them is actually out of the ordinary in itself.

Dornie's working out well with the team and the fact that Keeting had originally been slated to fill the vacancy left by Tim, once upon a time, seems like a distant memory. Gibbs remembers that second day without Tim as if it was yesterday. It was rough, the day they actually let themselves admit they had to choose _and_ meet a new team member before the end of the day Keeting had refused to come on board, choosing to stay in Cyber Crimes. Much to their disappointment and aggravation, Dornie wasn't yet a shoe in at the time, thanks to Vance playing hardball and forcing them to literally go through the personnel files he'd sent them first. Sipping his coffee, Gibbs finds his mind going back to that day:

*****Flashback***.

_"Make Double sure because you won't get a second chance to do this." The Director instructs as he headed up the stairs to his office, leaving three glowering agents behind._

_A slow start to the workday means plenty of time to do the last thing they want to do – finalize their choice with whom to replace Tim now that the boss upstairs has waylaid their plans to bring Dornie back to replace Tim. Or as Tony and Gibbs had both corrected Ziva on that thinking just yesterday, fill his spot on the team, Probie is** not** replaceable. While his remaining team members filter through the last round of choices, Gibbs takes a moment to let it sink in._

_No more hearing Tim' clacking away on is keyboard at a million miles an hour**. **_

_No more seeing Tim sitting across from him, those beautiful green eyes shining so brightly at him when he's happy. That intens…..**ring*** _

_"Yeah, Gibbs." The Team Leader gruffly answers this unexpected call as he's brought back to the present by its' ringing. "Got it. Thanks" Standing to his feet, he gives the call out. "Gear Up. Dead Naval Officer in Rock Creek Park."_

_"Why am I not surprised?" Tony gripes half-heartedly_

_"That we have a dead Naval Officer, Tony?" Ziva wonders._

_"NO, that it's at Rock Creek Park! I mean it's like the bad guys have all decided its' 'the happening' place or something,"_

_"Could be worse, DiNozzo." Gibbs reminds him as he walks out from around his desk, heading for the elevator. _

_"I know, Boss. I know. It could be…."_

_"The boondocks." Gibbs reminds him at the same time the other two reiterate what they know to be Tony's least favorite locale_

"The boondocks" Ziva repeats teasingly.

"The boondocks. Ugh!" Tony shudders with acute distaste as he sees the boss head to the stairs. "Boss?"

_"Get the car, DiNozzo. I'll be right there."_

_"Uhm. Okay."_

_As Gibbs heads upstairs, he had to chuckle at what he heard behind him. _

_"First one to the car, drives, yes?" Ziva taunts as she snatches the keys from Tony ad makes a run for the elevator._

_"Oh, no. Not in this lifetime, Da'vid!" Tony snaps his backpack up, slings it over his shoulder and bolts for the stairs. _

_Without wasting any time, Gibbs meets with Vance and tells him they don't have time to train someone from scratch, to let them have Dornie. Much to his surprise and relief, the man agreed, although he had to have the last word with his._

"Just wanted you to toe the line, Gibbs. Can't always have you cutting corners."

_The Team Leader held his tongue, just barely and hurried to meet up with the team, satisfied he'd won a huge victory in maintaining the integrity of his team._

****End Flashback***

Looking around him now, Gibbs can't help but smile inside, enough that there's a grin on his face and he doesn't even realize it. Outside of work, the original MCRT has remained tight. Gibbs and Tim have even hosted several get-togethers, with everyone bringing their own contribution to the buffet style meals they included. Be it football or a simple chance to relax together, the reasons have been as varied as the fun they have together, what with Tony's (and Gibbs' it seems) love of football and all things athletic and Ziva's competitive spirit with Tim the avid spectator alongside Ducky and Jimmy, a good time has been had by all, all the while strengthening their relationships as a closely knit family of sorts. At the last get together just last weekend, Tim suggested letting Dornie in to their circle, include him in the close-knit family they have because after watching Jimmy struggle with it for so long, it's too unbearable to put anyone else through it. Ducky and Jimmy both had applauded Tim verbally and the others had been quick to agree.

Penny and Sarah, once they returned stateside two months ago, have seen to it that he and Tim get together with them at least once a week. The four have met up for dinner out, have gotten together with them at Gibbs' place for dinner in and even met them over to Penny's. The one place they haven't gotten together for dinner is Tim's. Leroy had asked Tim about that ne night, but the young man had just tossed out a wisecrack. "Nowhere big enough for both you and Penny, not to mention Sarah."

Their relationships have grown closer and stronger for all the getting together, his and Tim's as much as the one that's' been fostered between himself and Penny as well as Sarah. They've accepted Leroy with grace and charm, laughter and respect. Even in moments where old history has crashed the discussion, their ability to see for themselves where Tim stood on whatever had been brought up, had gone a long way in keeping things good between them all.

Speaking of his relationship with Tim, that has grown and deepened, as he'd known it would. They share silent looks and conversations, as if they read each other's minds. Life's become much more worth living now and every day with Tim is a learning experience wrapped up in an adventure, be it inside their closed doors or out in the world around them. They don't hide away, although they do hold on tight to their alone time. They've spent hours pouring over Leroy's photo albums full of Shannon and Kelly, talking about his life with them while pulling out some of his favorite shots of them to set out in frames. They'd spent another day together doing likewise with Tim's photo albums. Thinking back on that, Leroy has to chuckle because of the photos that he'd pulled out of that album by when Tim wasn't looking!

Their six-month anniversary is coming up on the 19th of next month and Leroy's got plans to make it a special night for them, blown up pictures in homemade frames included. He's even gone so far as to pull rank and insist his team have that night off. It's something he never would have done in years past, but Tim's shown him a new outlook on valuing time spent with those you love, of letting his team do it more often with their own families. He's also shown him the key to finding the humor in life where seldom before had he ever even bothered to look.

As his thoughts continue revisiting life as he knows it now, with no case at hand and his team out for lunch, the last thing Gibbs expects is his desk phone to ring. But he's quick to answer it.

"Yeah. Gibbs."

_"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"_

"Name the time and place. I'll be there." Gibbs' reply to Tim's grandmother is instant and genuine. She's never done this before so whatever's on her mind must be important.

_"Does now work for you? I'm already at the coffee shop you and your team is so familiar with."_

"I'll be right there."

_"Thank you. Jethro. I know this is short notice…"_

"It's fine. See you in a few." Setting his phone back down on the hook, he stands to his feet and glances around the room. Tony and Ziva aren't back from lunch yet so it'll be easier getting' outta here but he needs to leave them something to do while he's gone. With a smirk, he writes out a sticky note for both of them and slaps the notes on top of the stacks of files they're slated to go through when they get back. _That'll get 'em to crack down!_

It's a mild November day so he's not surprised to see when he arrives at the coffee shop, Penny walking outside to greet him, a cup of coffee in each hand. "Walk with me?" She says as she hands him his drink and begins to walk in the direction she's just pointed, not waiting for him to answer her.

"Something wrong, Penny?" He asks with genuine worry as they walk side by side, his careful strides set to match hers.

"I'm hoping you can tell me." She replies as she glances at him for a brief moment, her eyes returning to watching where she's going.

"You're worried about something."

"Timothy for all intents and purposes, has moved in with you without officially giving up his apartment or doing the actual moving of his furniture." Penny states as the fact that she knows it to be

"True enough."

"I realize we've had more than ample occasions to discuss what I'm about to ask you, but I try not to pry. Forgive me. But if you don't mind me asking, was that something he actually decided for himself?"

"We hadn't talked about it. It just fell into place since he spends most of his time away from work at my place."

Penny sighs as she looks at him for a minute as of trying to read down into his soul. Looking away, she clears her throat. "Jethro, many of the questions I'm about to ask are rhetorical, but as Timothy's grandmother and someone looking out for him, beyond what he sees in his own bubble, they're the hard questions I have to ask, especially when I see things that concern me about his happiness.

"Fair enough." He replies respectfully as they sit down on the bench they've come to.

"I said rhetorical because I don't expect you to open yourself up to me moreso than you do to Timothy. But, I know once I ask them, you'll respect us both enough to think on them and act on them as you see fit."

"The last time the four of us got together, you didn't mention being concerned about anything." He reminds her while leaving what she's just said alone with the dignity of not trying to answer it with what would be the obvious response.

"I didn't say anything because I was still watching and analyzing. It's who I am, what I've spent my working life doing."

"What is it that's got you worried enough to treat me to coffee in the middle of a work day?

"Jethro, a minute ago you said. _'Your place.'_ Coming up on your six-month anniversary with Timothy, that concerns me. "

Gibbs sighs heavily. Blindsided by this, something he's not given any thought to, he's not sure what to say. He tells her as much while he honestly admits why he has no answer. "Been takin' it one day at a time. Hadn't given a lot of thought to the future beyond thinking week to week."

"Habit born of the Team Leader you are, I suppose." She concedes.

"Right."

"I know that with your cases and your team, you have a lot on your plate. I'm not suggesting that you focus solely on Timothy, by any stretch. However, I _am_ concerned because when we first spoke of your relationship with him, you promised me that Timothy would not be a casualty to your life experiences."

"I meant it too!" Gibbs looks at her sharply as he answers her in barely contained indignation.

"I know you did. And I have seen the remarkable difference in him since he's allowed himself to be loved by you. There is no doubt he is in love and very, very happy or that the same can be said for you." Penny agrees without hesitation.

"I'm not hearing what you're concerned about, except our housing."

"Jethro, when Sarah questioned her brother about how he could possibly fit into your life with all you've been through, that day she first found out about your relationship with him, Timothy told her that you've made lots of room for him in your heart next to your girls." Penny admits. She's not in the habit of sharing confidences like this, but then again, this hadn't actually been a state secret and he needs to hear it. "His words."

Gibbs swallows hard. He hadn't thought a whole lot of how Tim might feel about sliding into what space he'd made for him in his life and in his heart. When they'd talked about Shannon and Kelly and about the older man's changing ability to let Tim in and love him, he thought that was all there was to think about, that Tim had obviously accepted where things were since they were steadily improving with little or no stress about it. He figured Ducky had been right and that as long as they talked about Gibbs' feelings on the matter, that they were doing what needed to be done to keep that part of their relationship healthy and whole.

She's not bothered by his silence because she knows he's thinking about what she's telling him. In fact, she's pleased that it gives her the space to say more of what's on her mind. "At the time, hearing that gave me all the faith in you that I needed – to know that Timothy felt he was truly in a good relationship with someone who deserved all the love and goodness he has to offer and would truly and genuinely love him like he deserves to be loved."

"And now?"

"Now I'm afraid I find myself needing to ask you the one question I had hoped I'd never have to ask you."

"I'm listenin'." Gbbs tells her, not wanting her to feel like she has to hold back.

"Have you made _enough_ room for him there?"

******NCIS********

It's late for lunch, even getting back from it, but being out with Tony and Ziva as he has been for the last 45 minutes has made it almost impossible for Tim to get back in time. As he stops at the coffee shop so Tony can run in and grab their called in orders, he chuckles. _Good thing he's the Shift Supervisor down in Cyber Crimes now, that's for sure._

"You are laughing because you have more freedom in your schedule now, yes?" Ziva asks with a grin.

"Sure am." Tim replies as he sighs contentedly. Looking out at the world in front of him while they wait for Tony, he notices two people sitting on a park like bench off in the distance. _Strange, they look familiar. _Using his phone's camera, he focuses it in their direction and zooms in on them. Surprised, concerned and fascinated all at the same time, he's frozen in time, watching them for several moments as they talk. It's obviously a very serious discussion.

"McGee?" Ziva questions. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Tim asks mildly as he lets his arms fall to his lap, camera still clutched in one hand, though just barely.

"Those two people, you know them yes?" She asks as she looks in the direction he's been staring in for the past five minutes. "Wait…is that not…?"

"Not our business, I'm sure." Tony says authoritatively as he reaches the car and hands her the drink tray through her open window so he can get in. Making sure to infuse his tone with genuine teasing, he does what he can to turn Tim's attention to his driving. "Let's go, McLazy, time's awastin'."

"Yeah. Sure." Tim murmurs as he puts the car in drive and pulls out into traffic, obviously distracted by what he witnessed back there.

**_*****NCIS*********_**

Gibbs watches Penny drive away, once they'd returned to the coffee shop together a few moments later, both so involved with their thoughts that nothing further was said between them. When Penny opened her car door, however, she had turned to him and thanked him for hearing her out and for being open and honest with her.

He'd nodded and responded with a short but sincere answer "Likewise."

Wordlessly, she'd gotten in her car and headed out, leaving the Team Leader and the man who loves her grandson more than life itself standing there feeling like a failure. He's failed to do everything he possibly can to love Tim to the fullest. At least that's the punch to the gut is telling him that he's feeling now. He's angry with himself for shortchanging Tim enough that his grandmother has had to call him on it. Sighing tiredly, he heads back to the office unfortunately, he can't do anything about this until tonight, there's still the end of the workday to get through.

**_*****NCIS*********_**

The short ride is a silent one, that is until both MCRT Agents get out of the car, at the door. "Guys?" Tim says. "Not a word, please?"

"Sure, Probie."

"I will not say anything to either of them."

"Thanks."

Ziva heads inside when Tony leans against the car, making it obvious he wants to talk to Tim alone. Left alone with his little brother and friend, Tony sighs. "Look, Tim. I know it looked bad…."

"No Tony. It looked serious. And if it is, they'll tell me." Tim declares as he glances at the older man. "I have to park and get back to work."

"Okay. But, you just remember, I'm only a phone call away and I'm here for you." Tony insists firmly.

"I know, Tony. And I appreciate it. Really." Tim replies with sincerity. "But, I have faith in both of them. If it's something I need to know about, they'll tell me. We don't keep secrets from each other."

"Really?" Tony asks doubtfully. "So no surprising each other – at - all?"

"Well, yeah! But those don't count here!" Tim insists.

"I get it." Tony straightens up and turns to head inside. "Hey, what are you doin' this Saturday night?"

"Going out to a writing workshop with some writer friends of mine." Tim tells him.

"Really? You getting back into that are you?" The older man asks in complete surprise.

"With a certain someone's encouragement and support. Yes." The younger man admits. "And I don't wanna hear how the pimple on your left butt cheek is a better writer than me, either."

Tony frowns. "I _did_ say that to you, didn't I?"

Tim says nothing. He won't deny it but he isn't looking to play the blame game with ancient history either. He only mentioned it because he REALLY doesn't ever wanna hear that kind of discouragement thrown at him again, especially from Tony, the big brother he's beginning to truly feel close to now that he doesn't have to pretend to be something he's not around him.

"Shouldn't have. I was so stupidly jealous that you had one book published and were working on a second that I took it out on you – went way too far with it." The older man offers with genuine remorse.

"Tony, stop. I don't want you rehashing it. I just didn't want you saying it again. Sorry I brought it up."

"But, don't you _get _it Tim? The fact that you even _thought_ I would repeat it means that I was so out of line with it, that it stuck with you all this time! _Please_ tell me that you did _not_ stop writing because I said that!"

Tim sighs. "Not gonna talk about this with you, Tony. It's ancient history and I gotta get back."

Tony nods and steps away from the car. But he doesn't go far, hightailing it to where he knows Tim will take the elevator to his floor.

Seeing the Senior Field Agent lying in wait for him, Tim sighs deeply with resignation. Might as well let Tony finish talking to him about this now. The guy won't find a moment's peace about it until he does. Come to think of it, now that he's inadvertently let the cat out of the bag and sees that Tony feels this badly, _he_ won't either. Stepping out of his car, he locks it up and meets up with his friend. "Let r rip." He says.

"You _did _quit because I said that, didn't you?" Tony asks with obvious belief in what he's thinking.

Tim shakes his head. "Wasn't the only reason. Not by a long shot. Even then, there was more to my life's choices than your opinion, Tony."

"Don't I _know_ it." Toy jokes. "Back then, you had _Abby_ in your corner. _Crap_…sorry man."

"She _was_ a big part of why I quit writing, Tony. Seeing her have to stare down the barrel of that gun, knowing she'd probably been scared out of her mind and for a hell of a lot longer than the short time we were there to stop him – **definately** wasn't ever gonna risk that ever happening again. Wasn't willing to put anyone else at risk like that either."

"So, it really wasn't what I said at all then."

"Well, you threatening to kill me if I even thought about another one, certainly didn't help, but it wasn't the deciding factor, no."

"_Abby _was." Tony stated, letting Tim see that he got how serious this was for him.

"Actually, Gibbs tossing his handcuffs down on my desk in front of me and telling me to arrest myself was just as much the reason as that one. Thought I'd lost his respect and his trust on that one." Tim admitted quietly as he looks down at his feet. "Felt worse than that hacker search turned panty raid gone bad incident."

"When did he do that?" The older man asks in complete surprise.

"Doesn't matter." Tim replies. "Water under the bridge."

"Right. What _does _matter is that you don't let that punk or anyone else stop you from doing what you obviously enjoyed doing and were damned good at!" Tony declares firmly, obviously agreeing with Tim's determination to keep moving forward, only speaking of the past to learn from it. "including me!"

"Hmm. That's almost word for word what a certain someone told me right about the time he told me to completely disregard anything that had come out of your mouth back then." Tim teases his friend since the opportunity has presented itself so openly.

"Good!" Tony declares with all seriousness. "I'm glad you listened to him, Tim. And I _am_ sorry for all that crap I pulled. You got hurt before we stopped acting like bullies, didn't you?"

"First book Tony, not the second. And it's water under the bridge. I accept _and _appreciate your apology, but it's time to get back to the present. Okay?"

"Yeah?" Tony double-checks as he hits the elevator button for their ride.

"Yeah!" Tim seconds as the doors to the box open up and they both get on it, changing the topic of discussion to the last case the MCRT caught not too long ago.

**_*****NCIS*********_**

"Where ya been, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks at half the strength of his old bark as the Senior Field Agent strolls in from the elevator.

'Lunch with Tim Sorry, we kinda got into an important discussion that we couldn't just drop. If you know what I mean, boss."

"Uh-huh. Don't let it happen again." The Team Leader warns. "Get crackin' on that assignment I left for ya."

"On it Boss." Tony answers as he gets comfortable and opens the file. "Wait, oh, man. Seriously Boss? Updating the electronic files?"

"Got plenty of old files needing to go in there, DiNozzo. Only way any database we need to access is ever gonna get a shot at being complete." The boss patiently reminds him. Mentally, he marvels at hs patience, despite his mind being in an angry turmoil. It's yet another illustration of Tim's positive influence on him.

"I know. I know. I don't have to like it though. "

"Well, you're right about that. So long as ya get it done."

"Will it cheer you up, Tony, to know that Cybercrimes is also working on this?" Ziva offers her teammate.

"Seriously?" Tony asks in shock.

"In their slow times, DiNozzo, yes." Gibbs replies. "You, however, are gonna be doin' it full time if you don't get _that_ box done before quittin' time."

"Yes, Boss. I'm on it!" Tony's enthusiasm sounds almost real this time so he's left alone to get busy.

**_****************NCIS************_**

Afternoon break time and Gibbs is nowhere to be found when Tony finally looks up from the fifth file he's input into the system. "Coffee run already?" He asks Ziva.

"It is nearly 1400, Tony" Ziva informs him.

"Oh." Getting to his feet, he approaches her desk. "Ziva. Did you ever talk to Tim about the crappy way we treated him that week we found out about his first book?"

"Not that I remember. Why?"

"Well, because of the _crappy w_ay we treated him." Tony pushes. "And me, with the second book. Man I was a jerk!"

"Tony, I do…."

"Ziva, we physically hurt him that week after we found out about his first book– between our driving, our breaking…hell, he had to wear an ice pack on his neck while he worked a crime scene because of us!"

"You mean because of _me_. I am the one who drove us to that crime scene, yes?" Ziva pointedly states.

"There a reason you're dragging this out into the present, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks unexpectedly as he arrives back in the squad room, his tone quiet as he approaches them and stops next to his Senior Field Agent,

Knowing the boss is doing what he can to keep this discussion just between the three of them, Tony keeps his voice down as he answers the man. "It came up with Tim and me earlier and it kinda bugs me a little."

Gibbs cocks his head at him in that way that says he doesn't quite believe the line he's being fed.

"Okay it bugs me a lot."

"Water under the bridge, DiNozzo."

"Yeah, that's what Tim said."

"That why you're lettin' it bug you now?"

"No, Gibbs! It's buggin' me now, because it shouldn'ta happened!"

Sighing deeply, Gibbs steps closer to his agent. "Kinda thought we covered all this the night Tim took it out on the bag in the gym, Tony. I can promise you, that's where _he_ left it - all of it."

Tony swallows hard. "Yeah."

"How'd it come up today?"

"Asked him if he was busy Saturday night. He told me he was going out with his writing buddies – and it just rolled from there."

"Uh-huh. And Tim's response when he noticed it was buggin' ya?"

"Like I said, Boss. He said the same thing you just did. It's like an echo around here."

"Tim's got his own mind, DiNozzo You know that."

"Said you helped him get back into it" Tony's reply comes dangerously close to sounding like an accusation.

"Not by puttin' words in his mouth!"

"Sorry, Boss. It's just he had some serious obstacles with the second book and yet somehow he's overcome them enough to be able to pick it back up again." Tony tries to explain his doubt.

"Has he not always been able to forgive and move on, Tony?" Ziva asks in confusion. "Is this not who Tim McGee is?'"

"Well, yeah." Tony admits, "He's a people pleaser. But I'm talkiin' about worries, deep ones, not forgiveness, Ziva.""

Gibbs replies with a quiet "Mmmm Hmmm." He gives Tony the look that questions what the real problem is.

"I just can't believe how I treated him, that's all."

"You mean how _'we'_ treated him." Ziva states.

"Tony, if it still bothered Tim, don'tcha think he woulda told ya already?" Gibbs pushed.

"Yeah. I guess he would have, now that he's matured and grown a thicker skin and tougher backbone." Tony admits.

"Yeah, well, we all weren't born with one made of steel, DiNozzo." Gibbs teases, knowing that Tony's had to work hard to foster that steel-like exterior of his that has mellowed with age.

"But, you were, right Boss?" Tony smirks.

Gibbs huffs a laugh. "Maybe I was." He gets pensive when what he's just said to Tony comes back around to the forefront of his mind. '_If it still bothered Tim, he'd a told you already.'_

***********NCIS**********

Finally making it home that night at the less than reasonable 1900 hours, Leroy's tired, still angry with himself and genuinely concerned about the possibility that Tim's been 'settling' for things just to make him happy instead of speaking up for what he, himself really wants. Is Penny right? How can he fix this?

All of that slips away at the treat his five senses are given as he enters the house. The lights are lowered with candelights casting sensual shadows around the rooms, mellow romantic music is playing through the house, on surround sound just loud enough to be background music and the aroma of a good old fashioned pot roast guiding him into the kitchen where the man who obviously loves him deeply, is waiting for him with a piping hot, fresh cup of coffee, just the way he likes it and dinner on the table.

Accepting the coffee with a smile of thanks, he kisses Tim on the lips carefully, to not spill the hot liquid. "You're spoilin' me, Tim."

"You deserve to be spoiled, Leroy." Tim remarks with genuine affection in his tone.

Leroy looks at him with scrutiny. He doesn't like the edge he hears in Tim's tone.

Uncomfortable with the scrutiny because it means spilling what's on his mind and he really doesn't wanna do that if it isn't something Leroy wants to tell him on his own. Tim falls back on the one they trade of on every night. "How was your day?"

"Different." Leroy admits quietly.

"Different how?"

"First time I've ever been asked to have coffee with Penny on the yard – in the middle of the day."

"She okay?"

"Wasn't meeting me to talk about her. She's fine. Unless you consider being worried that I haven't made enough room in my life for you, fine."

Tim sets his fork down on his plate and sighs. "She shouldn't have done that."

"She's lookin' out for you, Tim. Can't blame her for that."

"Why didn't she talk to us about it the last time we got together for dinner? If she's so concerned about this, why is this the first we're hearing about it?

"Tim?" Leroy tries to calm the younger man.

"I'm sorry. It's just frustrating when you're trying to do something right and everyone keeps messin' with it by stickin' their two cents into it or demanding that we do things their way!"

"This have anything to do with why you didn't want us to meet with them for dinner at your place?" Leroy asks him quietly. He knows Tim is just venting, not seriously lacking in appreciation for the efforts of his friends. But, since this is headed exactly where he needs it to go, the older man keeps a guiding hand on the path the conversation is taking.

Tim nods as he admits it "Yeah."

"Talk to me, luv. What's goin' on in that intelligent head of yours?" Leroy sets his fork down and eases his plate away from him, reaching across the table for Tim's hand with his own.

"I just figured if we weren't in my apartment, the topic wouldn't come up of why I was still keeping it."

"Go on."

Glancing away from Leroy now, Tim keeps going with baring his soul about this. "If it didn't get brought up, we wouldn't have to screw around with what's working. Perfectly."

"Oh, Tim."

"Pathetic, I know." Tim eases his hand from Leroy's and stands to his feet, heading to the coffee maker for a refill on his coffee that's he's barely even taken three sips from.

Sighing, Leroy gets up, picks up both dinner plates and sets them in the oven, turning it on warm. Wrapping his arm around Tim's shoulders, he guides him out of the kitchen and into the living room. "C'mon. Let's get comfortable and talk about this."

Silently, Tim capitulates, walking along side the older man until they come to the couch. Sitting together, Tim sighs now.

"Okay. Tell me why you think what we have is so fragile that anyone else's two cents will ruin it." Leroy asks with a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"That's not what I meant."

"Fair enough. What did you mean?'"

"I didn't want anyone pushing you to make any more changes than you're willing to make on your own. I still don't."

"Even if I n_eed_ that push to get off my ass and treat you better?"

"How could you _possibly_ treat me better than you already do, Leroy?" Tim is both baffled and upset at the idea of anyone telling this man that he's not doing a good enough job loving him. The fact that his beloved Penny is the one doing it, is even more upsetting.

"Look around this room, Tim." His lover requests seriously.

"It's the living room. Where we spend a lot of our time together."

"Whose living room are you talking about?"

Tim sighs. "Ok. I get what you're saying."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Leroy, if I wasn't, I would have said something." Tim reminds him.

"You have no problem not having your things here to make this your home, too?" Leroy pushes.

"There are a few things I wouldn't mind replacing, but only because yours are so outdated and on the small side for what we need."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you when I changed them out?"

Gibbs smiles.

"Leroy. You're worried because Penny's upset that I still have my apartment and haven't moved in here lock, stock and barrel. But why would I? My apartment lease has two more months on it and would cost me a lot more to break it than it will to wait. By the time that two months is up, I'm sure we will have talked about it at some point."

"So you're not 'settling' because you don't wanna rock the boat?"

"Aren't you the one showing me how to speak up – say exactly what's on my mind?"

"Damn sure tryin'" Leroy jokes.

Now its Tim who's giving the look that silently asks the question: _so what's the problem?''_

Before Leroy can even formulate a response, Tim picks up his hand and holds it with one of his own, placing his other hand over the older man's heart. "Everything that matters most to me, outside of Sarah and Penny, is right here!"

Wrapping his free arm around the younger man, Leroy pulls him closer to him, hugging him tight, "Love you, too. Tim."

* * *

_A/N: **WARNING - Next Chapter - Is an explicit behind closed doors only scene **_**_\- with talk and inclusion of fingers and toys - for our couple._**

**_it can be skipped entirely.  
_**

**_it's a character building only - but not necessary to the story _**

**_\- unless that's part of what makes this relationship special for you  
_**


	44. An Edge Too Far?

_A stand-alone chapter – one purely for building their 'behind closed doors relationship _

_Bring a fan – or skip this one – your choice_.

**Summary**: _There's only ONE reason Leroy plays like this. A night of 'guy' time stretches the boundry of that edge Tim and Leroy have ridden together, this time with a little help from 'a friend' Does it bring regrets or is it a night they both treasure and feel more secure with each other because of? After all, Tim has never gotten carried away – like this before._

_Tim McGee still trying to find his feet in this new bedroom - when the're out on that edge. _

* * *

_Two Weeks and Three Days Later - Nov 18th_

_It **had** started out to be everything he had hoped it would be and more, _

_Tender, thick fingers flattened to press one of his cheeks aside, and his lover's wide tongue flat, warm and wet against Tim's already-softened hole, poked and flicked just before they vanish for a moment, wringing a moan of ecstasy from the younger man_

_"Mmmm"_

_Laying naked on his back, completely spread out for his lover, Tim can't help but notice when Leroy slips away, stopping all delicious sensations he'd been feeding the younger man. Almost immediately, Tim feels the change in what had been the almost too hot temperature as a slight chill works its' way up his spine. When that talented tongue of Leroy's quickly returns to that overheated, sensitive place the older man has been was so expertly plying attention to, Tim's thoughts short circuit, leaving only mindless physical reaction in their place. Before he can take his next breath, the tip of his lover's tongue forges forward, just inside the tight muscle and ...dear God, does Tim let out a shout with the overload of pleasure streaking through his epicenter so sharp, he almost climaxes right then!_

**_"GOD! LEROY! _**_Ooh.. don't stop... So... good!" He babbles almost incoherently. He feels his lover's index finger and thumb slide oh so wonderfully down his throbbing rod, stopping at the base to grip it within their tightened circle to help him hold off, touching a place inside him that finds that to be so sweet, it pours oil on the fire already burning its way through his inner self. **"Oh! Oh, Babe!'**_

_Another flick of that tongue and while his physical body restlessly writhes for more, his hands fisting in the sheets while his head tosses back and forth as moans of bliss escape from his lips. Completely unaware of just how beautiful he is when he allows himself to let go like this, Tim's mentally adrift in code again, his place to go in his mind when he does not want to let his body fall over that edge until he absolutely can't forestall it any longer. This time it's a real struggle as-damn, damn, damn-Leroy with two fingers inside him alongside that magic tongue, easily hitting just the right spot every other breath and oh, my Go... "**LEEROY! OH, GOD**, so good! So good!"_

_With an aura of sensual silence, his lover responds by squeezing his fingers tighter around him and actually suckling on his outer rim._

**"_AAAHH! OH, GOD_**_, that's nice! Oh, God, Leroy, don't stop!" Tim shouts as spikes of pleasure shoot through him from his ass upwards. Never in a million years, did he expect this beautiful man to do this for him!_

_Instantly, the mouth is gone from his hole and the tongue returns to his inner self, those fingers touching his sweet spot again. Tim whimpers with out inhibitions, it sounding more like a sob, because, Oh God, he's strung soo tight at the moment, trying to keep from coming all himself, he can't think straight!_

_Suddenly, the tongue is gone, the fingers withdrawn and his hole filled with the slightly cool, round fullness of the dildo he's asked Leroy to use on him tonight. It's thicker than he'd expected it to feel and he's slightly nervous about that because he knows those magic fingers will be back any minute now. It is what he's asked for, after all. But, for the moment, it's feeling pretty damned good by itself as his lover moves it around enough that it touches Tim in just the right spot with perfect pressure._

"_Oh, Yes! God, so good, Leroy!" He can't help but moan in ecstatic bliss, even with his own rod still locked inside the older man's fingers and his nerves not losing any of their tension. _

_A comforting caress of Leroy's hand down the full length of his outer thigh is the only warning he gets before he feels the tight stretch of his hole while his lover does what he's asked him to do, push his index and middle fingers up alongside the cylinder shaped toy already there _

_Tim can't help his body's physical reaction to such tightness, even if it's something he previously said he wanted. whimpering and arching his back as if to move away from the sudden stretch, but otherwise forcing himself to hold still for this experience. The fullness that's too much and throbbing that notches up the tension in his stomach is unexpected but soon calm into comfortable, that is until Leroy slips a third finger inside, turning all three to curl them towards him, pulling at the smooth slick walls of Tim's insides,_

_Keening and moaning fill the air as Tim's reaction escapes unchecked. Oh, God, this is too much, it's too full, it's pressure, so overwhelming with both pleasure and a touch of pain that he can't catch his breath or get the words to form. His eyes find those of his lover's, locking onto them, conveying with his own, everything he's feeling but can't express, the love, the sliver of fear, the discomfort mixed with pleasure, but most of all the gratitude that Leroy is willing to play this far out along the edge._

_"Relax and breathe easy, luv." Leroy soothes as he runs his free hand soothingly up and down his lover's upper thigh before returning his grip to Tim's hip, holding him down for a moment while he withdraws the third finger and flexes the other two still inside him, murmuring to his lover. "So beautiful, Tim." _

_His lover's words instantly calm his tension and he finally relaxes into the physical fullness that's beginning to feel well, more than good. He feels a moan of bliss escape from his throat as he fidgets restlessly, looking for something more._

_Leroy smiles softly at him as he asks him. "That feel good?"_

_"God, yes!" The responsive cry is spontaneous and real, no filters or inhibitions._

_Leroy smiles at his lover, his entire countenance alight with joy. "soo beautiful, Tim." He murmurs appreciatively again. Moving his free hand, he begins soothing the soft sides of Tim's body, stomach, basking in the feel of it quivering before moving on to the expanse of the young man's chest, the sight and feel of it heaving in and out rapidly Tim's quickened breaths so erotic, it nearly steals his breath away. When he regains the ability to breathe, he can't help but repeat himself, his mind in awe of the sheer beauty of what he has in his hands. "Beautiful, Tim. God, so Beautiful." He murmurs as he continues thrusting his fingers in and out slowly and methodically, rubbing at the rim with the calloused pads of his fingers. He nudges Tim's hips, encouraging him to rock onto the dildo, riding both it and Leroy's fingers._

_With Tim still panting heavily and lost in his keening, Leroy takes it a step further. He presses on the young man's lower belly, against the fullness Tim has to be feeling, eliciting a shudder and a sharper note in the keening from his lover as the young man accepts his palpitation without complaint, but rather sensual pleasure filled reaction. "Oh god, oh god!" _

"_All right, Luv. Gonna take this up a notch. You okay with that?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Ok. Don't. Come. Until I tell you, okay?"_

"_Yeah...okay." Tim manages to croak as the fullness and pleasure still keeping him so high on sensual overload he can barely think. "Sooo good, sooo full."_

_His lover turns the base of the dildo, turning it on low vibration_

**_"Aah!" _**_Tim's scream is a surprise to both of them and immediately has his lover verbally checking in with him._

"_Okay, Tim?"_

"_Oh, God, Leroy! I can't... I can't...need...need" Tim's babbling with desperation. He needs release! "Lemme...lemme...ooh...god...pleease...please..."_

"_Yes, you can. I gotcha, babe. Just hold on a little longer." Leroy encourages him as he places another two finger lock around his lover's hard muscle. Holding it snug, he smiles as he leans down and engulfs him whole._

"**_OH GOD!" LEROY!" _**_It's too much! He's practically levitating off the bed, the pull, the fullness, the pleasure spiking through him, it's more than he can handle as the stars appear before his eyes. Before he can think of a better way to say it, his thoughts escape his mouth in a shout **"too...much!"**_

_Instantly, Leroy turns off the vibrator, withdrawing it and his fingers from his lover's body while he pulls himself off Tim's rod, gently yet firmly holding him with his climax already erupting. He keeps a sharp eye on Tim's expression as the intensity of his release sucks him in, hurls him over the edge, his body nearly convulsing from it, actually pulling him down in unconsciousness a mere half moment later._

_Leroy's concerned. This is the first time, Tim's done this, passing out like this. Truth be told, it wasn't something Leroy strived for in their sex life. Mutual pleasure with as much give and take - doing whatever the other is comfortable with, without expecting more than the other is willing to give, is all that matters to him. Not taking things this far out. Hopefully, Tim's okay with where this went here tonight. _

_Cleaning Tim up tenderly with very warm washcloths, Leroy then puts everything out of reach of the bed, sits down and stretches out beside Tim and scoops his lover up, drawing his inert form to his chest, reaching up to touch him, to check on him. Kissing him on the temple, he wraps his arms securely around him and lays his head back against the headboard, sighing contentedly. He enjoys holding Tim this way. _

_He just wishes he could know how Tim's going to react to what's just happened. It isn't but a moment later that he gets his wish and Tim begins to stir, restlessly twitching with a sense of panic. _

_"Easy, Tim. I've gotcha, Luv" Running his fingers lovingly through his lover's hair, he nuzzles his ear, whispering an apology, reassurances and endearments that now come easy to him and mean so much to Tim, how Leroy should not have pushed him that far, how special and beautiful he is and how much he treasures this time with him_

_Wrapped in his lover's arms and held lovingly against the man's chest, Tim turns his face away, his expression crumpling in shame and residual physical overload. He is so physically replete, he can't even speak. Mentally, he's upset that something so beautiful and special between them actually got to be too much for him to handle. Even now that his breathing has returned to normal and his insides have settled down, Tim is near boneless with exhaustion. He's embarrassed by the incident but too bone tired to move away from the love and attention being bestowed on him while he's feeling undeserving. He let his lover down, didn't he? Wait. That's not what Leroy just said._

"_Sleep, babe." Leroy whispers as he feels the younger man's body relax but not completely. "And I promise I won't let it get that far into being too much for you again. Okay? I don't ever wanna hurt you."_

_A sob catches in Tim's throat at his lover's willingness to take the responsibility for this and his never-ending compassion and concern for Tim. It's as if nothing Tim says or does is over the line for him and it's overwhelming. Before he can think on it any more, his chin is being gently lifted until he's now face to face with Leroy._

_Kissing the young man tenderly on the mouth, Leroy murmurs. "That's what real love is, Tim."_

_Comforted and wrapped in love and comfort, Tim lays his head down on Leroy's shoulder and slips off into sleep, a smile in his heart and on his face._

_Somewhere along the way, while watching Tim sleep, holding him as he had been, Leroy has fallen asleep too. Waking to the emptiness in his arms verifying Tim's absence from the bed, tells him that. Instantly, his senses come alive as they do what they can to locate his lover. Sure enough, the sound of the shower running solves the mystery in under a minute. With a smile, Leroy is out of the bed and stripped down and quickly making his way to the bathroom, smiling at the silhouette of Tim behind the shower curtain._

_In stealth mode, he steps in behind Tim without making a sound, his arms reaching out to pull the young man back to him, holding him securely as he murmurs in his ear. "You started without me."_

_"Mmmm" Tim murmurs back as he lets his arms wrap themselves up around his lover's neck. "Didn't wanna wake you. Didn't **really** wanna leave you either, but I needed to clean up."_

_Touched by his lover's honest expression of affection, Leroy bends his neck and kisses a path up and down Tim's neck, one hand going to caress the young man from cheek to throat and back before moving on down to include that expanse of chest and sensitive nipples._

"_Oh, God, don't stop!" Tim leans back against his lover's chest, "God, I love being here with you like this, Leroy!" Tim moans as his arms tighten his arms up round the older man's neck._

_Gently taking the body scrubber from Tim, Leroy tenderly turns him and begins gently washing him, from head to tail, on down to his feet. _

_Reveling in this adornment by his lover, Tim closes his eyes and literally soaks up the experience, committing it to his mental photo album, putting it where he puts all the memories he never wants to forget. When he feels himself gently tugged up under the water and rinsed off, he finally opens his eyes again, taking in the beauty of his lover once more. _

_Fighting with himself between making wild passionate love to this man he loves more than life, right here and now, or returning the favor and washing him from head to toe with love along with soap, Tim smiles softly as he eases the scrubber from his lover's hand and begins returning the favor, kissing the man on every square inch of skin once he's washed and rinsed it. Realizing Leroy is completely enraptured with his attentions, Tim feels on top of the world._

_In unspoken agreement, neither sets the other off, both wanting to make it back to the bed before they let things once again get that explosively hot between them. Luckily, it's not long before, they're out of the shower and quickly drying each other off_

***End Flashback***

"Not sure I every thanked you for that first time, Leroy." Tim nuzzles his lover's neck as they lay snuggled in bed together, limbs intertwined and torso's touching as well while exploring hands already blaze fiery trails on sensitive skin.

"Not gonna be a habit, Tim." Leroy warns quietly, putting an end to their joint trip down memory lane of the initial journey they'd taken on this particular edge just two weeks ago. "I'm not letting you get dependent on this. This is me and you taking the edge just a little further - one more time. Only because you asked me to."

"Leroy, we _don't_ have to do this." Tim stops nuzzling and sits up, looking at his lover urgently now. He knows he's asking a lot but he also knows that his lover never gets pissed at him for asking. And he really wants to try this - to push that particular edge even further than they did before. "I don't want to if _you_ don't want to. I mean that! If you're uncomfortable with the idea or hate it. You know what? Let's just forget I ask... "

Leroy shakes his head and soothingly kisses Tim on the lips. "I wanna give you what you desire, Tim. Besides, I think ... I'll enjoy watching what it does for you."

"Coming apart in you_r _arms, your lap_, _with your hands holding onto that inside me alongside your cock? Y_ou_ calling it, play by play?" Tim squirms just conjuring up the images. "God, Leroy!" He murmurs.

"No, Tim." His lover reminds him. "It's _your_ body. You call the shots. Remember?"

Tim nods with a small smile. "I know. But you still don't have to turn it on unless you're comfortable feeling it against you."

"I'll stop it if I feel it's too much for _you_." Leroy warns. "I won't let you hurt yourself to prove something you don't need to."

"Just want to experience it. I promise I'm not trying to hurt myself. I'll tell you sooner this time, when I can't go any more. We've been working on stretching me more, right? I mean none of it was specifically so we could do this or anything, but..."

"Think you're ready? His lover asks.

"Now would be good." Tim teases with a twinkling in his eyes. "Give it to me, Leroy."

"Careful what you ask for." Leroy drawls as he does just that, gently sliding two of his fingers up inside Tim, stretching them so they hook his lover's golden spot just right, wrenching a shout of ecstasy from him almost immediately.

"OOH! LEOROY!" Tim's already in search for more, his body pushing back. "Don't stop!"

"Gonna make you come hard and fast, first." Leroy sensually warns as he sets up a rhythm with one hand while cupping, stroking, and tenderly playing with Tim's balls and perineum in short cycles of caresses.

"Oh, God! Tim breathes out., panting heavily now. "Won't ...take much...Oh, God! Feels... SOO ...good... want...you to...come with...me Leroy...please! AAHH!" Tim cries out in frustration as the fingers disappear from his body, only to be replaced a moment later with the full length and width of of his lover's rod, ramming him completely to the hilt in one exhilarating thrust, exactly the way he loves it. "YES! LEROY!" Tim's shout bounces off the walls, reverberating through the room

"Come for me, Tim!" Leroy urges lovingly as he strokes Tim's tip just right, his lover's tight heat hurling him quickly towards the release, the younger man's turned on cries had pushed him on mere moments ago. "It's right there, babe. Reach for it!"

"NNGGGHH!" Tim flies, his vision going white as his climax roars though him, leaving him boneless in the end, causing him to sink into the mattress, his eyes closing heavily and his limbs quivering.

"Love being able to make you come fast like that." Leroy admits as he watches Tim work to recover from coming apart in his arms. His own voice thick with the sated pleasure now crashing through him in waves.

When Tim opens his eyes again, Leroy decides that while Tim is still turned on and open, he needs to take that first step out onto the outer ledge that Tim has asked for. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asks one more time, more for his own peace of mind than anything else.

Tim locks eyes with his lover, the one person he knows will always love him and keep him safe. He nods because there's no one he trusts more than Leroy.

The love in Tim's eyes and the nod to continue is all Leroy needs. He leans down to capture his lover's lips just as he eases the dildo in beside the head of his own cock in this most intimate of scenarios, his eyes glued to Tim's face to watch the younger man's reaction. When the dildo is fully seated alongside his own cock, it feels strange and uncomfortably tight for him and he immediately knows this isn't what Tim anticipated at all, more stretched out or not.

Sure enough, Tim's reaction is immediate and full of obvious discomfort as he tenses up, roughly breathing through the physical sensations he's feeling, his eyes closed against the onslaught, his hands clenched around fistfuls of bedding, his back bowing in obvious distress. "OH, GOD! So tight!"

Leroy can sense the scream of pain Tim's holding in. As much as it pains him to see the young man he loves put himself through this, he knows that his lover _really _wants this so he stills all movements, determined to let him experience it for at least a few moments. "Look at me, babe." Leroy soothingly urges him. To further soothe him, he begins tenderly caressing him where he knows Tim enjoys it most, alongside his jaw and up into his hairline.

Tim drag his eyelids up, forcing himself to focus on his lover, his breath still coming in rough pants and gasps.

"We don't need to do this."

"No... , don'...t stop." Tim pants as he continues to gulp down air.

Watching the man he loves fight so hard to breathe around his acute discomfort is the last straw for the older man. "Tim..." Leroy gently withdraws the toy and then himself all the while, quietly talking Tim through what he was experiencing. "That's enough of that edge tonight. All right? Easy, Tim. Slow your breathing, luv

"PLEASE, Leroy!" Tim begs, reaching for his lover. "You have to let me try again."

"Don't ask me to hurt you like that, Tim."

With his eyes still closed and his body still physically taut like a bow ready to launch an arrow, Tim nods. An unwanted heavy silence settles between them as his body works to calm itself down now that the too full intrusion is gone. It seems like barely two minutes later before Tim, still working to regain his breathing, snakes his arms out to reach for his lover, standing watch over him watching over him like a hawk all this time the moment. "C'mere?"

When Tim reaches for him, Leroy leans down towards him, unexpectedly finding himself being pulled completely down and rolled until he's underneath the younger man.

Surprised, he struggles to regain his breath for a moment. "Tim!"

Keeping the element of surprise to his advantage, with one hand covering Leroy's belly, head fallen forward before he gets his breath the rest of the way under control, Tim lifts himself up on his knees to sink back down on the beautiful thick cock of his lover, moaning in sensual bliss with every movement. "Ooh, Leroy! "You feel SO good!" Tim moans in ecstasy, his mind completely enraptured in the pleasure washing through him in waves now.

"Tim!" Barely able to hold the young man up, Leroy's lost to the mindless wave of pleasure Tim's just brought to him. On fire for more of his lover, Leroy rises up on his elbows and reaches one hand out for Tim's neck, pulling him forward and locking his mouth in a searing, heated kiss.

Breaking away with the need to breathe, Tim smiles as he manages to say something about it, his hips still at the moment. 'That... was _nice_!"

Practically growling, Leroy surges upwards and rolls them over, with Tim landing on the bottom as the older man manages to keep them connected. "Not at all turned on, are ya?" Leaning down, he once again swoops in for a breath stealing kiss.

****NCIS****

What feels mere minutes later, they finally break away for air. "You're not sore, are you?" Leroy asks with concern while they're still wrapped in each other's arms.

"A little," Tim admits, his voice quiet and almost bashful. "But it was so worth it, Leroy!"

"Yeah?" Leroy asks, shifting so Tim will be more comfortable. The older man is obviously skeptical. "Why's that?"

"Probably won't have to stretch me again for a week," Tim smirks. "Try it. See if I'm right."

"You sure? 'Leroy double checks as he tenderly kisses Tim's shoulder, a soft, affectionate kiss that gives Tim the reminder of the genuine emotion the two men have for each other

"Touch me, please, Leroy!" Tim moans desperately.

"Easy, Babe." Leroy gently pushes one finger up into Tim's slightly red and puffy hole, soft to the touch as he prods against him without any resistance and just a token protest. Tim squirms just a little, overstimulated.

Tim is quick to downplay it. "Sorry, just a little tender. "Don't stop, Please!"

"You sound like you need some release there, Tim." Leroy teases, thankful to his soul that they've managed to bring this back around to within the normal pain free zone of their intimacy.

"God, Leroy! It may have hurt like hell, but it hit all the right spots and I NEED to you to fill me, damn it! " Tim replies with more volume and heat than he has ever before.

"You've got a dirty mouth, Tim." Leroy teases. "I think you need to be punished. Since when do we curse at each other?"

"Sorry, Leroy. So sorry. Wait! Punishment?" Tim's tone is hopeful, full of anticipation, even. "Bring, it, Leroy! Please! As hard and fast as you can!"

Leroy chuckles. He's willing to let Tim have some room with this, willing to play the role, but not so far as they get into any sort of 'punishment' He'd been joking about that and now in hindsight, realizes he shouldn't have mentioned it. That club he'd damn near lost Tim in after all, hadn't been anything more than a variation on the theme of punishment. Thinking back on it now leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

Mentally head slapping himself, he refocuses on the here and now, urging Tim up to his knees, leaning over him and taunting him. "Since you're so primed for this, we'll take a hard ride - this time." He grips his lover's aching neglected cock while pumping in slow measured strokes, leaning over to give Tim a kiss and a promise. "I gotcha luv."

Gripping Tim's hips tightly, he slams into his lover's warm, channel, bottoming out again and again, making sure to hit Tim's golden spot every other time, while caressing his perineum with his free hand on the alternate drive. Because Tim sounds like he truly is beginning to hurt from the need to release, Leroy lets it rip, giving his lover everything he wants, as hard and rough as he wants it because he won't give more than Tim can handle and there will be time for sweet and loving later.

"_So good, oh God,Leroy, Oh God,. So good. Don't stop. OOH God! Aaah! Soo good!"_ Tim shouts. "_God, don't stop! Gonna blow... gonna...**Nggghhh!**""_ Throwing his head back while arching into his lover's firm body, Tim is gone, over the edge, spurting hard and seeing stars behind his eyes. His orgasm ripping through him, shaking him, making his whole body tense up around Leroy, squeezing and milking him even tighter than before.

Eons later, realizing Leroy's now laying beside him, Tim smiles softly as he reaches up and wraps his arms around his lover. "Thank you, Leroy." Tim nuzzles his lover's neck, just before he succumbs to the exhaustion tugging at him.

A short hour later, Leroy's awakened by his lover's attentions as Tim caresses his upper body. Lanquidly reaching for those touches, Leroy murmurs quiet words of appreciation as he begins to return the favor.

As they lay snuggled in bed together, limbs intertwined and torso's touching as well as exploring hands already blazing fiery trails on sensitive skin, Tim cards his hair, looks into his eyes and says "My turn. To make you work for it"

"I'm game." His love offers. "Go for it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Leroy murmurs as his fingers trail up Tim's arms, his eyes filled with expectation, trust and hunger.

Tim kisses him back with tenderness and love, before sliding down his body, keeping them connected in as many places as possible until he reaches the end of the bed and stands up, reaching out, he grabs two pillows and sets them on the bed on either side of his lover, lifting him enough to fit the pillows underneath him, raising the man's ass up higher and forward to rest on his own thighs, he smiles hungrily as his love's legs fell open spread wide, exposed wholly for Tim's attention. "So gorgous Leroy!"

Raised up like this, Leroy can feel Tim's cock, heavy and hard, pressed against his back, the hot line of it twitching. Leroy arches his neck, his eyes still filled with both hunger and trust when they lock onto those of his lover's.

"Love you so much, Leroy," The younger man murmurs. Running his hands lovingly along the silver-haired man's strong thighs, Tim continues, "Want you to come from feeling how much, I love you." And then Tim licks him, a smooth wet hot stripe right up Leroy' ass crack.

"OH!" Leroy's shout reverberates through the room, richocheting off the walls. He can't - he's never - "Tim!" He feels Tim smile as the younger man exhales, feels his face touch him in a tender gesture before it's moved back a hair, feels his love's breath huff out against his hole just before he's licked again, hard, tongue flat and teasing the way it presses on him but not in him. It feels odd, startling, and amazing in a completely foreign way. He understands now why Tim wanted to experience this. He wants more, himself!

"Like that?" Tim asks, and his teasing tone just slides up Leroy's spine in a chill of want.

"God, yeah- oh," Leroy groans, because the hands on his thighs flex as Tim leans back down, licking against him, the tip of his tongue trying to slide in. "Oh God, Tim!"

Tim listens to him, though, and mentally rejoices, but says nothing, even when he moves up momentarily to lap the pre-come already dripping from Leroy' cock.

Almost lost in the euphoria and haze of sensations crashing through him, Leroy can still feel it all, Tim's hands squeezing his thighs, his tongue tip dipping inside, and God that tongue licking just inside of him is doing things no one has ever done for him, haven't even talked about before last week when Tim brought it up as something he wanted to have done to him.

Leroy's limbs are beginning to tremble, from his shoulders smashed as hard as possible into the bed, to his feet now tight with strenuous tension even as they're lifted up and set down over Tim's shoulders, his near constant verbal expressing how beyond pleasurable this feels, filling the air around them. His lover is literally bathing him in love with his tongue like he wants to go on forever, generously being aided by his finger's firm pressure on Leroy's miracle inch "Please! Tim! Need to come, I - God! Tim! please!," Leroy moans again, helpless to stay quiet.

Tim smiles as he slows his ministrations, his eyes still glued to his beautiful lover falling apart in his arms. Moaning, Leroy has no idea just how beautiful he is right now, letting himself go in Tim's hands like this. It's been damn near impossible to keep from climaxing himself as he's guided Leroy to this edge, but oh, God, is his lover beautiful! Look at him bucking and arching, his body shaking harder as he lets go!

Not stopping anything except his tongue for a brief moment, Tim moves and leans down enough for his lover to hear him, Tim sensually urges him on. "Come for me, Love!"

As Tim's tongue returns to his insides, pleasure quakes through Leroy in waves and he can hear someone shout out, vaguely aware that its himself as the lightning-fast pleasure of his lover suddenly fondling his aching globes that are drawing up on him so tight. It's not enough to make the older man come, but the finger that sneaks just inside, along with Tim's tongue is, hurling him over the edge in a blinding blur of overwhelming bright hot sensation, so sudden and jarring and good it's almost painful as his vision goes white and he remembers nothing more.

******NCIS******

He's drifting on lingering pleasure when he can see again, cleaned up and wrapped in Tim's arms.

"Mmm. You make me feel very..." Leroy struggles to find the right word until he remembers something Tim has said to him about his own feelings. "cherished."

Tim lays his hand against Jethro's chest, feeling the heartbeat against his palm. "Good. Even the strongest deserves to cherished, Leroy and you're the strongest person I've ever known." Tim gives back with all seriousness. "And I do cherish you as much as I love you. Please. promise me that if there ever comes a time when you don't feel it, you'll let me know I'm screwing up."

"Tim..."

"Please, Leroy! Promise me! Don't ever let me leave you feeling lonely or unloved or no longer cherished." The younger man insists, sitting up and glaring at him with genuine heat, getting upset that Leroy's not taking him as seriously as he means this to be.

The older man shakes his head as he tiredly reaches for Tim and pulls him close, ready to let sleep take them both now. "Goes both ways, love. Remember?"

Tim smiles as he snuggles back down on his lover's chest, exhaustion tugging at him hard now. "Yeah. Yeah. It does., Doesn't it?"


	45. Doing Right

_dedicated to _jdgatorbait (NFA ) for the idea

* * *

_November 19, 2010 – Exactly one month shy of their anniversary date_

Stepping inside the front door, Tim's feet stop quick, as the very same mood setting that he'd come to use on Leroy here lately, reach his senses. How Leroy beat him home tonight, he has no idea, but he does know, - now - what it feels like to come home to quiet, soulful jazz playing throughout the bottom floor of the house he's already come to call home - and that's lit only by candles and filled with the aroma of a good home-cooked meal.

As he looks around him, his eyes stop while they take in something new that wasn't on that wall when they'd left out for work this morning. Stepping closer, his hands reach out to touch the new picture frame and the 8x10 photo in it that has to have come from his own photo album. It's one of the few in there that Tim remembers telling Leroy he actually treasures that has himself in it. Like a magnet his eyes are drawn to the next new one, diagonally one row down from this one – one of Leroy with Shannon and Kelly - and likewise on the next wall, one of each now mixed inp with the two Leroy's already had there. Still drawn, Tim wanders into the living room, seeing photos from his life now displayed alongside Leroy's photos and the new ones of his lover's first loves.

The whole room looks and feels different with more family breathed into it. Hearing Leroy moving around in the kitchen, Tim wanders in that direction, pausing dramatically when the photos lining the hallway walls going up the stairs call to him with their own new pieces of Leroy's life with Tim – alongside memories of his life with Shannon now displayed and no longer hiding in the older man's photo album or worse, old recipe box somewhere.

Suddenly, it hits him, that homey feeling that washes over you when you feel genuinely at home somewhere. It's as if he can breathe a bit easier now. Strange, he never felt smothered or constrained before, but this feels so much better, he can't explain it. Suddenly, two very warm, loving hands are on his shoulders and a warm, inviting voice is in his ear along with a whispered breath.

"You're home."

Turning in the older man's arms, Tim slides his own arms up around the man's neck and tugs him closer. "You're home before me."

"Shoulda done this a long time ago. Leroy offers with obvious regret in his tone as he gestures towards the photos on the wall.

To shut him up, Tim moves his hands down to the man's shoulders and turns him so that he's now plastered to the wall just below the picture of Leroy with Shannon that's just been added to the wall. Without a word, Tim plasters his mouth to Leroy's demanding to be let in possessing it, making love to it owning it for all that he's worth. It's soon a sensual, slower dance when Leroy lets his lover in and the younger man raises one hand up to lovingly pull the older man's head closer, holding him close.

Pulling back with the need for air, Tim's eyes are still locked on his lover. In between breaths, he attempts to talk. "What's here.…..beautiful…. stop… picking up…regrets…please?"

The man's tiny trademark nod is all the response Tim gets before Leroy reaches out and snags him by the shirt, tugging him back into his personal space. Without a word, the older man begins trailblazing a path of scorched kisses from just below Tim's ear on down to his neck where it meets his shoulder, gently nipping him there and then surprising Tim with a little suckling as if to ease the nip.

"MMMmmm." Tim murmurs appreciatively as his arms go back up around the man's neck and leans towards him with complete trust and longing for the safety, strength and security he knows he'll find there.

"Wanna show you somethin'." Leroy finally speaks as he slowly pulls himself back from the attention he's giving Tim.

"Ok." Tim answers just as quietly, appreciating and respecting the mood Leroy's set for them here and now.

Taking Tim's hand, Leroy leads him to what used to be the spare bedroom. and steps aside so Tim can see what he's done to the room. Tim feels his breath catch in his throat at the sight of his own writing desk sitting prominently in the room, complete with his typewriter and a desk lamp, as well as several floor lamps in the corners and a section of his book shelf, as evidenced by the actual wood that is the signature of that bookshelf, not just braced on the wall, but set in to it with obvious work having been done to make that happen.

It's obvious his lover's been very busy during Tim's nights out with his writing friends. And if that's not enough, the shelves of the bookcase are filled, with an assortment of Tim's books, vinyl records and even his record player and shredder. The work, the effort, the thought process that went into all this is boggling Tim's mind. Turning, he looks at his lover with what he hopes is the epitome of what he's feeling right now because the words escape him.

Leroy smiles softly at him. "I'm glad you like it. Sarah and Penny chose what to put on your bookcase. They took the rest of it to Penny's so it's closer to you if you want it than going back to your apartment for it."

"Leroy, I….." In luai of the words he can't find, Tim pulls his lover to him, hugging him fiercely, his voice choked on a sob. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, luv." Leroy kisses his temple. "Wish I could do more."

Tim shakes his head. "This is so much, I don't know how…."

"Tim."

The young man looks at his lover, his appreciation and love shining like water in his eyes.

"I enjoyed every minute I spent on it. And seeing your reaction, makes it even more worth the effort."

"You took time off work." Tim realizes. "I haven't been gone that many hours with my friends for you to have gotten this much done in _that _time. You had to have taken vacation time to get this done without me noticing."

"Boy, nuthin' gets by you, does it?" Leroy jokes as he pulls Tim in for another kiss. "Ready for dinner?"

"I know you've been cookin' but that's not really what I'm hungry for, Leroy." Tim complains in fun.

"Brat. Tell ya what, if you go get me my reading glasses off the kitchen table and turn off the stove and the oven, I'll see what I can do to feed you what you're hungry for." Leroy seductively offers, as he nibbles Tim's neck and swats him on the ass before stepping back to let him out of the room. "Bedroom, 2 minutes." He jokingly warns.

"Two minutes." Tim answers as he moves quick to do as he's been asked. It's fun when Leroy gets like this because the man has become a master at not ordering, merely phrasing his requests in a way that Tim can't help but want to do what's he's being told to do – usually with a healthy reward of some kind waiting for him at the end.

Heading downstairs now, Tim can't help but wonder what Leroy's got up his sleeve now. The newly remodeled office space is over the top as it is. Reaching the kitchen, he frowns as he notices the basement door wide open. Leroy's usually so careful to keep it shut so the dust won't come upstairs and trigger an asthma attack for Tim. Wait, how is that much light coming from down there? The basement's always dark and off limits to Tim unless he knows Leroy hasn't been doing any sanding in a week or more. Leroys never even let him do the laundry for fear of triggering Tim's asthma.

Walking over to the open door, Tim peers down into the basement and does a double take. There are windows on the far wall – that weren't there the last time he looked! And they open! Boy, Leroy's been a busy little bee lately! Talk about shaking up his own comfort zone! Is the older man really gonna be okay with all these changes he's making or is he just doing it to make Tim feel more at home?

"Don't even think it." Leroy's quiet and reassuring voice is in his ear before he's even aware the man has joined him in the doorway.

As the older man's arms come around him and hold him snug within their cocooned warmth, Tim leans back, letting his lover feel his trust and returned love and sense of security with him. "You're spoiling me."

"No, Tim. Just wakin' up to how much more room I really do have for you." Leroy says quietly, his heart in every word.

Tim straightens up and turns around. "This is your answer to Penny's doubts."

"Not anything I shouldn't have already done, Tim." The older man tries to get Tim to see reason. "Can't blame her for bein' right."

Sighing deeply, Tim continues to look at the older man, his eyes softening as the resurfacing anger slides away in the face of the real meaning he's looking at. "You're saying I should actually thank her for taking the blinders off both our eyes?"

Leroy looks at him without wavering. "Definitely."

***********NCIS*********

Letting out a deep sigh, Leroy glances down at Tim silently lying wrapped up in his arms in the aftermath of another passionate example they've just given each other of just how much they mean to each other. He wonders if the younger man's fallen completely asleep since he didn't complain or offer resistance when he'd jostled him a minute ago. The silver-haired man's thought a lot, about what Penny said just 18 days ago and about Tim's answers to some of those very same questions. In the days since, Leroy's come to realize that Penny is right in that he'd been wasting time waiting for something he already has. And from the moment he'd realized that; he'd _also_ realized that was high time he makes sure the man he loves with all his heart knows it. As a result of that, he's been very busy working on something for Tim since then, several things, even - and tonight, he's giving every one of them to Tim before the night is over.

Smiling with appreciation at the memory of Tim's enthusiastic and most appreciative response to the first of several surprises he'd given him when he'd first come home tonight; he brushes his lips against his young man's temple, reveling in the late night silence they've yet to break since they'd both fallen to the bed in a boneless heap of repleted goo a long while ago.

"You're thinking too loud." Tim teases as he glances up at him, finally revealing that he's awake. Sometimes, he hibernates in plain sight like this, deliberately and silently leaving the peace and quiet open for his lover to enjoy for himself and do with it what he wants.. After all, the man had boatloads of it before Tim got here so it stands to reason that he'd like some of it back every once in a while.

Meeting his upturned face half way, Leroy kisses the younger man's nose. "I have something for you." He admits quietly.

"You've already given me your heart." Tim objects. "That's all I need, Leroy."

Swallowing hard around the lump in his throat, the older man pushes this conversation on. "Close your eyes." He requests so quietly, he's almost whispering. "And hold out your hand for me."

Smiling with complete trust, Tim does as he asks, his heart nearly vibrating with anticipation as it climbs up into his throat in nervousness.. As he feels the velvet box touch his hand, he can't keep his eyes shut any longer. Even as he struggles to hold back his smile, he quickly opens the box, to find the beautiful yet inconspicuously sized engagement ring just waiting for him to remove it from its soft resting place, his lover's quiet voice reaching out to him now.

"Timothy McGee You _do_ have my heart, all of it, completely. Will you do me the honor of putting up with me, keeping me in line and keeping my heart safe for the rest of your life? Will you marry me?"

With tears in his eyes, Tim stares in awe at the beautiful ring sitting in the box before he swallows hard around the lump that's suddenly formed in his throat. It's Silver 5.0 mm ring trimmed in gold with the Forever Knot embossed over the words "Gra Go Deo", which, Tim knows is Gaelic for "Forever" On ths inside, Love You , Tim...Leroy is etched in tiny letters

Turning to the man he loves with all his heart, he reverently watches as the ring is lifted from the box and slid onto his finger. Feeling it fit, seeing the symbolism, knowing what went into this decision, gives Leroy his answer, everything he's feeling shining in his eyes, as he reaches out to lovingly card that salt and pepper hair, letting his long fingers reach that beautiful face.

"Yes, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I will marry you."

* * *

**A/N**: _Tim's engagement ring - wedding-rings/embossed-gra-go-deo-ring-celtic-knot/7155_

_**A/N** – for the sake of our story all things herein mentioned are legal in D.C._


	46. Epilogue - A Shared Celebration

_A/N: Another nod to the awesome _Keryl Raist – with previously gotten permission, I have borrowed a line of Ducky's from her.

* * *

_Saturday, Nov. 20, 3011_

It's barely 0600 and Tim's on top of the world. His feet aren't even feeling the air they're moving on as he makes his way around the kitchen, whistling while he makes breakfast for them, letting his lover, no scratch that, his fiancé' sleep in. Fiancé!

Leroy's asked him to marry him!

Suddenly, Tim has to sit down. His knees are knocking and he's having heart palpitations. Leroy's ready! For their love to be 'until death do us part' – to love him – Timothy McGee for the rest of his life! To let Tim love him for the rest of his! Wow. Just wow! He lets his mind take that in for a moment and swill it around a bit. A smile lights his face as he thinks back to just last night:

_****Flashback****_

_"Timothy McGee You do have my heart, all of it, completely. Will you do me the honor of putting up with me, keeping me in line and keeping my heart safe for the rest of your life? Will you marry me?"_

_With tears in his eyes, Tim stares in awe at the beautiful ring sitting in the box before he swallows hard around the lump that's suddenly formed in his throat. Turning to the man he loves with all his heart, he reverently watches as the ring is lifted from the box and slid onto his finger. Feeling it fit, seeing the symbolism, knowing what went into this decision, gives Leroy his answer, everything he's feeling shining in his eyes, as he reaches out to lovingly card that salt and pepper hair, letting his long fingers reach that beautiful face._

_"Yes, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I will marry you."_

_****End Flashback***_

Sighing with a deeply seated sense of pleasure and joy, Tim gets back to his feet and gets busy getting the breakfast tray filled. It's early and treating Leroy to breakfast in bed is just the first of many things he needs to do today. Not to mention, they have lots to talk about, some physical manifestation of love to delve into with each other and lots more to talk about. It's gonna be a very busy day!

**_***********NCIS*********_**

Through last five months and six days, Tony has paid attention to of all things, his little brother, Tim and his relationship with the much older Leroy, aka Tony's boss. Having finally accepted the change in both men's sexual orientation, and watched both of them literally come alive with the love and strength the relationship with each other has given them, he's also kept an eye on the nuances between the two. Oddly enough, he's found none that scream problem or even a wrinkle in their relationship, that he's seen. None, that is except one.

It's nearly seven and Tony's pretty sure that it being Saturday night, means Tim is out with some writer friends of his again for a little while. The fact that the younger man's car is gone from the driveway gives testament to that probability. The Senior Field Agent's in perfect agreement with Gibbs that it's high time Tim get back into writing since it's what Tom E. Gemcity's been wanting to do for a while now.

Huffing a laugh at his own moment of self-proclaimed importance, Tony steps out of his car now that he's bitten the bullet and come here to talk to the boss. He reminds himself that Tim doesn't need his approval for anything. Regardless, he's happy that Gibbs has managed to talk the younger man into getting back into it, even if Tony has no idea what his Probie is working on this time around. Heading to the door, he's surprised when Gibbs opens it before he even reaches the top step of the porch.

"DiNozzo?"?" The older man's tone is cautious, almost uncertain in the face of this unexpected visit; the first unexpected one from Tony since the weekend the Senior Field Agent had come looking to talk to him about Tim, before he'd figured Tim and Gibbs were together.

"Hey. Can I come in?" Tony asks almost hesitantly.?"

With a silent moment of scrutiny showing him the serious attitude as well as the nervousness that has the younger man's voice less than steady, Gibbs turns from the door, calling over his shoulder as he walks toward the kitchen. "Coffee's on."

Making his way nervously to the kitchen, Tony's not really surprised to find Gibbs stepping up to the pot of coffee and pouring two cups of the brew. Gibbs turns toward the table, setting both cups down. He slides one cup towards Tony but remains standing, leaning back against his counter as he asks. "Somethin' on your mind?"

"Well, actually…yeah. I've been thinking about this for a while since I found out about you two and..." The younger man's hands nervously turn the mug in slow motion, as if needing something to do. "I've noticed at the get-togethers, so I thought I'd uhm…."

"Just say it, Tony." Though it's clear the Team Leader is impatient, his tone is more subdued than it would normally be in such a case. Tony's brain hits on that realization as yet another living example of Tim's positive influence on the older man.

"I've been watching….looking out for ….well, both of you, ever since, well….anyway, I know now, that Tim cares about you ….a lot."

"You afraid to say the word, Tony?" Gibbs smirks.

"No, Boss. I just thought you were"." Tony deadpans.

Gibbs nods, sobering at the truth. Heavy silence insinuates itself into the mix and lingers for a moment before it's chased away with his unexpected disclosure, given out of respect for the younger man's obvious concern. "I was."

Realizing the man is obviously respecting Tony's version of looking out for Tim's welfare, Tony quietly lets him in on what he's figuring out as he goes along in this discussion. "But, Tim changed that."

The look Tony gets in response to his summary of the point clearly asks the question _'what_ _do you think?__'_

"Here's the thing, Gibbs. I care about both of you. I mean, you're, well, VERY important to me and Tim's like the little brother I'm glad I never had but sometimes wish I had had, anyway.''

"There a point in there, Tony?"

"I'm worried about him…..oh, how do I put this….?"

"You think I can't love him enough." Gibbs forces the words from his throat, wanting Tony to hear what they sound like when they hit.

"No! I mean, all you gotta do is _look_ at him and you can see the man's in love, Gibbs, so _no._ that's not what I'm saying! What I'm tryin' to say here, is Tim knows what makes him happy but…"

"Just spit it out, Tony, will ya?"

"I don't wanna see him hurt. You either, of course, but Tim's so in love with you, he'll do, say and put up with any thing – to keep you happy" Tony said in a rush of words, glad to finally have this worry off his chest.

"Meaning you don't think he'll be honest with me about something that upsets him." Gibbs surmises almost sadly, as if he's disappointed in Tony for even thinking such a thing about Tim.

"Exactly!"

"You call him McHonest for the sarcastic effect, then." The Team Leader states dryly, knowing his Senior Field Agent is smart enough to get what he's saying.

Frustrated at being misunderstood, Tony lets it rip. "No! "Boss, c'mon, you know what I'm gettin 'at here! He hates to hurt people's feelings – especially those he really cares about!"

"Just what is it you think he's so unhappy about that you need to run interference for him?" Gibbs asks quietly, as if walking on eggshells now. "Without him knowin' about it."Tony?"

"Okay. You got me. We both know he hasn't said anything because he wouldn't and that just makes my point for me. But….we all know...wouldn't this house…this house is full of memories. For _you_, Boss."

"Where you goin 'with this?" Gibbs' tone is even quieter now, his mind already figuring out the answer but needing Tony to admit it. He's puzzled by Tony's need to drag him into a discussion involving Tim's state of mind and the need to talk about it behind the younger man's back.

"Memories of. Your. Life. With. Shannon?", Boss." Tony carefully reminds the older man, each word spoken in a measured tone as if trying not to bring with it the memories or the emotions he and everyone who knows Gibbs well enough to know this about him, knows have long been attached to them.

"And?" Gibbs impatiently pushes Tony forward, feeling both angry and reluctant to drag this out. All of this is seriously eroding his cloud nine mood from the last 12 hours with Tim and that angers him even more.

"And now you're trying to maintain a relationship with Tim – in the very _same _house?" Tony asks with enough doubt in his tone that his question and concern is clear, as is the one thing the younger man believes Gibbs has obviously failed to take into consideration.

"You think after five months, Tim doesn't have any good memories of this house, Tony?" Gibbs asks quietly, his hurt tone shaded with a rare allowance of genuine emotion.

"Boss, I'm sorry. I just…. I was tryin' to….I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go…." Tony's feet hit the floor and he's quickly, beating a path to the front door, ripping it open, but carefully closing it with a snap behind him. Blowing out a breath, he closes his eyes. What the hell has he done? The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Gibbs by the suggesting he and Tim get a new place – a fresh start. Why hadn't he thought this through more thoroughly before opening his mouth, inserting his foot and kicking Gibbs in the teeth with said foot?

**_*****NCIS*******_**

Gibbs understands Tony's concern and he appreciates it. At the same time, as his Senior Field Agent and someone who supposedly knows both him and Tim so well, for Tony to just automatically rule out the idea that he's built any good memories with Tim in this house he shared with Shannon long ago – really stabs the knife in there.

It sours his stomach and makes him angry that Tony would believe he'd treat Tim with such disregard. Still, he can't let the younger man who's just retreated on an obvious wave of guilt for speaking his mind, leave without at least trying to fix this attempt to support them both. Hastily he makes his way to the porch, not at all surprised to find Tony still standing there, as if trying to mentally punish himself for his good intentions. "You gonna answer the question, Tony?"

Tony's eyes open in shock. Thinking back to the exact question he'd been asked, he answered it honestly, "No, I guess not. I know you two have something special going. I just…..never mind, Boss. Sorry I interfered."

"Nuthin' to be sorry about, Tony. You're lookin' out for Tim. For both of us. Can't fault you for that. Appreciate it." The Team Leader gruffly admits.

Tony breathes out a huge sigh of relief. "You're welcome. And you're right. I was just thinking of the two of you."

Gibbs offers a dry olive branch of sorts. "Just not sure how much lookin' out you're really doin' when you're not very observant these days." Shaking his head in amusement, he turns to go back inside without another word. He's grateful that he realized Tony's big goof here or he would have fallen prey to the rising anger he's been feeling in this 'talk'. Had he given in to that, it would have been tough to mend that bridge.

Feeling like he's been kicked in the gut, Tony quickly grabs the closing door and slips inside behind the boss, stopping almost on the man's heels because Gibbs has unexpectedly stopped in the hallway. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Heading to the kitchen to get the man a beer, Gibbs talks over his shoulder, asking dryly. "Don't 'observant people, notice things, DiNozzo or is that not what it means anymore"

When several moments go by without Tony coming into the kitchen, the Team Leader smiles. It worked! He'd set the trap and hoped Tony would take the bait and he has. Closing the refrigerator without actually getting the man anything to drink, Gibbs heads downstairs. Tony's snooping, now that he's undoubtedly caught sight of some of the changes in the house, will keep him occupied for a while. No sense letting the man's beer get warm.

****************NCIS*************

Left standing in the entryway as Gibbs goes to the kitchen Tony's still trying to figure out what he's missed. The boss man's making fun, of him obviously, but why? His eyes find the answer in short order, as they scan the room and wait a minute, where did THAT one come from and that one and…..holy…..no wonder Gibbs is laughing! Hell, it's a wonder the man's not pissed! It's not very long before Tony's reacquainting himself with all the photos on the walls of Gibbs' downstairs rooms, moving from one room to the next as he takes in all the ones he's never seen before. These two have done just fine blending their lives together! The pictures on the walls since the last team get-together prove it!

Feeling like an idiot and an insensitive one at that, Tony heads to the basement to apologize and is nearly blinded by the unexpected light. "Wow, Boss! When did you…? Wait a minute! THIS is why you've been cuttin' out early every day these last two and a half weeks! You've been making serious changes to the place!"

Gibbs levels his Senior Field Agent with his patented look that very clearly says _'Ya think?'_

"You're right! I was in here earlier and I never even noticed the new stuff before I opened my big mouth." Tony admits apologetically. "It's obvious to me now that there's memories for him here, too. I'm sorry I implied otherwise, Boss. I didn't mean…."

**"Hey, Babe! The new appliances are comin' tomorrow!"**

Tim's excited shout from the front door ends the discussion and they wait for him to join them in the basement. Sure enough, the younger man's footsteps are heard making their way toward them without hesitation, descending the stairs as Tim throws a question Tony's way. "_Tony?_ What are you doin' here? I thought the team get together is set for tomorrow afternoon? You were supposed to be meeting me for breakfast in the morning, my treat?"

Gibbs shoots Tony a look that dares him to tell Tim the truth of why he's here.

Tony sighs. He'd rather not do this now. He knows he was wrong in thinking Gibbs wasn't doing right by Tim and he knows that it will just upset Tim to hear about it. Besides, the Senior Field Agent really does see it now. It's in the changes in the house and in Tim's exuberance. Even more so, it's in Tim's enthusiastic and loving greeting to Gibbs when the youngest of the three finally reaches the oldest now, completely tuning Tony out without waiting for an answer to his question.

"Hey." Tim quietly greets his fiancé' and kisses him passionately on the lips.

"Uhm, I think I'm just gonna take that as my cue to leave." Tony scurries up the stairs without hearing a reply from either of the two people downstairs. The silence concerns him and he turns to see if they're okay. What he sees scorches his mind and not in a completely bad way as it hits him, just how much deep emotion is being poured into this moment between these two, their words drifting upwards and reaching his ears.

"My turn." Tim says with a loving smile as he slips his hand into his coat pocket and pulls something out, his hand wrapped around it.

"Tim, you didn't have…."

"_Yes_. I did.' Tim interrupts him with all seriousness as he reaches for Leroy's hand. "I _really_ wanted to."

Leroy swallows hard and silently nods in understanding as Tim sets the jeweler's box in his hand. "I know we didn't talk about whether or not we wanted matching, but I thought you'd like it if they were. I know I would."

Feeling like an unwanted voyeur, Tony slinks to the shadows as he watches in awe. He sees the proof of just how much these two mean to each other when his boss reaches out and cards Tim's hair in a gesture that only couples in love do for each other. He sees it in the way the older man opens the ring box and stares at what's inside with something that can only be described as full-blown appreciation and love. And when the man tries to speak and can only utter a piece of what he's trying to say….

"Tim, I…."

Tony feels like he can't breathe. Watching as Tim gently removes the ring from the box and slips it on the older man's hand, holding up their hands together and smiling like he's never smiled before, so completely in love and happy at their matching rings, Tony finally completely understands it. He's never known a guy couple personally before that were actually in love like this so he hasn't been able to recognize that it truly does happen. Until now.

Sure, he's known all along that Tim's heart was in it for the long haul. He just wasn't sure Gibbs' was. And he's made it his mission to keep an eye on them for Tim's sake and make sure his buddy didn't get hurt yet again by love. He'd made that clear from the beginning. Tony's done a pretty good job of keeping his distance, watching from afar so as to not get in their way or overstep. Until now.

_It figures; the one time he decides he needs to speak up, he's three steps behind and looking at it all wrong!_ He's losing his touch, that edge he used to have. He used to be a damned better investigator than this! Not wanting to continue as an unwanted shadow, Tony stealthily retreats, taking extra care to avoid the creaking spots in the floor as he slowly heads to the front door, one careful step at a time. He's reached the front door and gotten through it without landing on one noisy spot in the house before he lets out his breath again. Only to lose said breath when Tim speaks to him from just over his shoulder.

"Tony."

"Aaah!" Tony's head snaps around as his body turns trying to keep up. "Don't DO that!"

Tim smiles. "Sorry. Were you here looking for me?"

"Uhm. No. Not exactly." Wait a minute! Is he laughing - at him? Of course! Tim knew Tony was here! It was all an act! Man, how stu...!

Tim looks at him with a scrutiny Gibbs would be proud of. Sighing tiredly, he finally speaks. "Okay. You know the whole reason I was going to meet you for breakfast was to tell you."

"Gibbs proposed?"

"Yeah!" Tim replies with an aire of shock.

"I'm happy for you, Tim." Tony claps him on the shoulder. "Really happy for you."

"You can't tell anyone! Penny and Sarah don't even know yet!" The younger man's earnest plea leaves little doubt he's serious about this.

"Wow. Ok. Sure." Tony promises.

"I'm telling them in a little while when they stop over for what they think is just us showing them the changes in the house. Hey, come look at what Gibbs did for me upstairs real quick before they get here!"

"No, that's okay, Tim. I don't …"

"Tony! You HAVE to see this!" Tim grabs him by the shirt and tugs him back inside the house, practically dragging him up the stairs.

When they reach what Tony knows to be the guest bedroom, Tony closes his eyes. "McGee! I don't need to see your personal playground!"

"Fine. But you'll be sorry you didn't!" Tim replies with mock resignation as he turns away and heads back down stairs.

"Okay. Wait." Tony's eyes snap open and he can't help but see the extensive work done in the newly remodeled room Tim's drug him into the middle of. "Wow, Tim!"

"Isn't it awesome?"

"Gibbs did this by himself?" Tony's nearly whispering, he's so shocked and put in his place.

_"Before_ he asked me to marry him, Tony!" Tim's own voice is one of awe now. It's like he's being hit anew with just how much his lover and fiancé has done for him here.

"Isn't Penny coming soon?" Gibbs' voice comes from behind them.

"Hey." Tim says. "Oh, crap! You're right! I gotta hit the shower! Bye, Tony!"

Waiting until Tim has gone into the bedroom, the door firmly closed behind him before he moves, Tony says, "Guess that's my cue to leave."

Gibbs heads down the stairs without a word. He opens the door for his Senior Field Agent, still not saying anything.

Feeling six inches tall, Tony attempts to mend the rift. "I'm sorry, Boss. I didn't mean…."

"This stays between us, Tony."

"Sure, Boss. Absolutely." Tony knows Gibbs wouldn't ordinarily keep anything from Tim at this point in their relationship - unless, like this, it would only hurt him. At least, he hopes Tim was right when he'd told Tony they don't keep things from each other.

Gibbs nods and heads back inside, locking the door behind himself as he retreats from out of sight.

Tony breathes out a sigh of relief. Thank God, that ended better than it began!

* * *

Letting the nearly scalding spray of the shower wash away his stress over the mystery in Tony's visit and the upcoming one with Penny and Sarah, Tim's closed himself off to the sounds around him for the moment. Taking advantage of that, Leroy steps in the shower behind him, having already stripped as he'd bolted up the stairs once he'd come back inside and locked the doors to keep the rest of the world out.

Stepping up behind his young man, he nuzzles his neck while his hands go around his waist. "Mm mm. Lunch." He teases just before he nibbles.

Laughing, Tim leans back against his lover's back. "I'll feed you something better, when we have more time." He promises. "But Penny and Sarah will be here any minute."

Reaching around the younger man, Leroy picks up the scrubber and pours some of Tim's body wash on it and begins paying homage to the physical body that he adores so much. Not missing a single nook or cranny, he can't help but chuckle while Tim squirms beneath his ministrations. "Problem, luv?"

"You're not playing nice." Tim whines with a grin. "But I'll give it back when we're alone later."

"Not nice?" Leroy asks with faux confusion.

"Tease!" Tim complains as he steps under the water and quickly rinses himself off.

Stepping out of the shower while the older man takes his turn under the water, Tim dries his face with the edge of his towel and ducks it under the water. Wringing the towel's edge out, he twirls it just right, snapping it just a touch against Leroy's thigh.

"Ow!" Leroy's head snaps up, his eyes promising payback even as he chuckles at Tim's unexpected stunt that only stung a little.

Tim's instantly sorry, offering an apology as he rushes to dry off so he can go get dressed. "I forgot how much that really stings when it's wet. I'm sorry."

"Tim. It's ok. Go on, get dressed and get down there before you have a heart attack."

"I can't help it if they're gonna be here in like a minute!" Tim defends himself.

"You'd think they don't know how to sit out on the porch for a few and enjoy the fresh air." Leroy tosses out dryly.

"Funny. That's cute, Leroy." Tim smiles as he disappears through the bathroom door into the bedroom. "You know exactly why I don't like letting them wait around like that! It just leaves them time to imagine things I'd rather they leave well enough alone, especially Sarah!"

"You worry too much!" Leroy hollers back at him.

"I'm heading down now!" Tim tells him as he heads out, making sure to close the bedroom door behind him.

Hurrying through the down stairs, he sighs with relief when he sees their car just pulling into the driveway. Wait, only Penny is in the car. Where's Sarah? Opening the front door, he steps outside and walks over to the support column at the top of the stairs where he can lean back against it while he waits for his grandmother. Keeping his hand deep in his pants pocket, he smiles as he watches her get out of the car and head up the walk, a smile on her face.

Enthusiastic hugs, greetings and kisses on the cheek are exchanged and Tim encourages Penny to sit down on the swing with him, wanting her to do just as Leroy suggested and enjoy the outdoors for a few. It will give the older man a little more time to make an appearance without having to feel rushed himself.

"Timothy, you look like you're on cloud nine."

"Leroy tells me we have you to thank for that." Tim tells her, wanting to address it before his lover get out here and curtails the chance for it to come up.

"You're angry with me for interfering."

"I was. For about a minute, that is until Leroy made me realize I should be thanking you instead. According to him, we both should."

"But?"

"I just wanna know why you didn't come to me first, Penny. Why didn't you just talk to me about it first?"

Penny looks at her grandson like he's just grown a second head. "Sweetheart, that is not how this works."

"How what works? And why not?' Tim is obviously confused.

"Timothy. If I have come to the point where I feel the need to open my mouth, then it is because you have become blinded to the problem. Why should I bang my head against your innate stubbornness, when I should go to the source that can see outside your bubble and address things appropriately?"

Tim sighs. He gets it. He really does and he knows that that's thanks in large part to Leroy's own view on the matter. If he can thank Penny and not be angry at her, then so can Tim. "I hope you had gloves on." He mutters half-playfully.

Penny laughs. "Oh, sweetheart! I promise, I kept it clean, short and simple."

Now, Tim cracks a smile. "Thank you, Penny. For caring enough to say something to him. And for looking out for me even though I should be …"

"Don't finish that, Tim." Leroy says as he steps out onto the porch finally. "Hi Penny. Sarah couldn't come?"

"Unfortunately, no. She's studying." Penny answers. "But, she's staying up late to hear the details when I get home."

"Well, let's show you what Tim's been dying for you to see, so we don't keep you too late to do that for her." Leroy steps back and opens the door, leaving room for her to step inside first.

*********NCIS**********

Thirty minutes later, Penny stops at the bottom of the stairs, having just been up to see Tim's new study after seeing all the new photos downstairs as well as the improvements in the basement. She takes a good hard look at the photos on the walls that align the stairwell, once again. She sees Gibbs' past and she sees Tim's too. But she also sees their future in more than the photos of them together on display. It's in the way they stand close to each other without even realizing they do it; their barely there touches on each other's clothes and hands when they talk to each other.

"The changes are wonderful, Gibbs. And that study for Timothy! I am impressed. Now, I really have to go. Thank you so much for showing me." Penny smiles as she heads to the front door.

"Penny!" Tim calls her back.

Turning around slowly, her hand still on the door handle, she waits to hear what he wanted to tell her.

"There's one more thing we need to show you. The best change of all. The newest one, too."

"All right." She replies as she walks back over to where the two of them are standing arm in arm.

With an almost imperceptible nod between them, Tim pulls his hand out of his pocket first. "Leroy's asked me to marry him.

**_**********NCIS**********_**

Smiling with genuine happiness for her grandson and for Gibbs as well, Penny hugs them both yet again as she's attempting to leave out, some twenty congratulatory minutes later.

"Please, make sure you tell Sarah – no one else gets told except for the two of you, Tony, Ziva, Ducky and Jimmy. And maybe Dornie since he's on Leroy's team now." Tim reminds her for the third time. "It's very important to us that this stay small and private."

Penny chuckles. "Sweetheart, I promise you, I heard you the first time."

Tim looks abashed. "I'm sorry."

"Honey, relax. You're nervous. I understand. But, I give you my word, Sarah will NOT breathe a word of this to anyone. Outside of me telling your sister, the only ones doing the telling will be the two of you."

"Thank you, Penny!"

"Thank you for sharing your wonderful news with me. I'm looking forward to hearing the details and the date when you set one" She hugs him tightly, looking over Tim's shoulder to Gibbs with pride and happiness in how he's handled making more room for their Timothy in his life.

The fact that the man is obviously completely happy about it is icing on the cake.

**_**********NCIS************_**

Ziva adores having lunch at Gibbs' house with Tony, Ducky, Jimmy, Tim and Gibbs. The fact that she's the only female included doesn't faze her in the least. With a smile on her face, she accepts her welcomed entry into their home when Tim opens the door for her with a smile, her hands full with her own homemade cake in one hand and lasagna in the other.

How are you, McGee?" Ziva asks. "It has been a few days since we have spoken, yes?"

"Yeah. I'm good, Ziva. You?" He's quick to answer as he relieves her of the lasagna, removes it from its' thermal cover and sets it in the oven to stay warm.

"Good? McGee, you are bouncing – not walking. That is more than good, is it not?" She teases him as she sets the cake down on the table and looks at him.

"Can't say." Tim tries to dissuade her from digging with his aire of nonchalance, but doesn't push it beyond that lame attempt.

"Ziva." Gibbs greets her with a smile as he walks into the room. "What smells so good?"

"I made lasagna." She admits as she kisses them both on the cheek now that her hands are free and she can keep her own balance

"Wow. That takes a couple of hours, doesn't it?" Tim asks.

"It does take time, yes. But, I enjoy cooking, so…"

"Anybody home?" Tony's voice rings clear from the doorway of the still open main door. Beyond calling out, he's not crossing over the thresh hold without checking to see that they meant to leave it open.

"Kitchen, Tony!" Tim calls out without moving. He left the door open so they wouldn't have to bother with the formalities of knocking – this time. Besides, he wants Tony more at ease this time than he was yesterday. The fact that the Senior Field Agent cancelled their planned breakfast earlier today already has Tim concerned.

"Hey, guys! Open House?"

Tony's over the top cheer doesn't fool anyone and Ziva's opening her mouth to question him when Tim shakes his head at her at the same time that Gibbs glares at Tony for the lame real estate joke that isn't really funny on the heels of the discussion the two of them had just yesterday.

"Hope you guys are up for pizza!" Tony avoids looking in the direction of what he knows to be the boss' less than happy expression, directing his gaze instead in the direction of Ziva and Tim.

"Is that all you know how to brlng, Tony? Ziva asks in exasperation.

"It's fine. Really." Tim replies with a somewhat serious tone as he takes in the silent unpleasant and deliberate lack of communication between his fiancé' and his friend slash former teammate. "But, uhm, where is it, Tony?"

"Being delivered in twenty minutes, Probie." Tony tells him with a slice of that charming smile they've all seen from him over the years. "You said 6:00, so that's when it'll be here.

"Hmm. Hot and fresh. That's nice of you." Tim offers politely. I've got to get something from upstairs, I'll be right back." Having said that, Tim disappears from the kitchen and makes his way up to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He was ready to let whatever's going on between Leroy and Tony go last night. But, it's still between them and his gut tells him that it concerns him, too.

Sure, he and Leroy had deliberately had a little fun with Tony about his visit, but that doesn't mean they'd gotten to the bottom of it and that bothered Tim last night because what he'd walked in on had looked very serious. It had been serious enough that Tony had obviously waited until Tim wasn't home – and had been quick to try to escape without leveling with him about it.

But, the night had been full of things more pressing and he'd let it go. But now, with what he's just witnessed downstairs, it's bothering him again. In fact, the more Tim thinks about it, the more questions come to mind, none of them pleasant.

********NCIS********

"Jethro? Is everything all right?" Ducky asks his long-time friend. "I've been here at least ten minutes with no sign of Timothy. Didn't you say he'd be right back when I first arrived? Is h all right?"

"I'm fine." Tim says as he reappears with a small smile and heads to the coffee maker now needing to be refilled and reset. He looks over at his love and smiles encouragingly at him. "Where'd everyone go?"

"Ah, there you are, Timothy!"

"How are you, Ducky?" Tim asks the older man as he sets the coffee maker up once more this time with the stuff Leroy's mainlining – even on his day off.

"Everyone's out back. Keep an eye on the food, will ya? I'm gonna go check on 'em, make sure they don't tear out my yard." Leroy half jokes as he smiles at Tim and heads out back.

"Is something wrong, Timothy?" Ducky asks with concern.

Tim looks at him directly. "No. At least, not anything that I can't talk to Leroy about. I just haven't had the time yet."

Ducky nods. "Good. I'm very glad to hear it."

"Thanks, Ducky. I'm gonna go set the table."

"And I shall go supervise the children while you and Jethro do what needs to be done for lunch." The older man says with a knowing look and a compassionate smile. He knows they need to talk, about whatever this is about.

"Thanks."

**_**********NCIS********_**

Lost in his thoughts and endless questions without answers as he mindlessly lays down the placemats that are small enough they'll fit just under each plate, Tim doesn't hear Leroy come in behind him and doesn't sense him in the room until the older man's hands descend onto his shoulders comfortingly and his voice quietly speaks to him near his ear.

"Hey. You ok?"

Startled, Tim blinks as he instinctively leans back into his lover's chest and breathes out. " Yeah."

"Tim?"

Tim hears the tone that clearly says the older man knows better and he accepts that he needs to lay it all – leave nothing hidden between them. Setting the things he's holding in his hands down on the table, he turns to look his fiancé in the eye as he speaks to him. "I know something's not right between you and Tony. What did he say to you last night?"

Leroy shakes his head. "Not mine to tell."

"You want me to get it directly from Tony." Tim reasons out calmly.

"You need to." The older man replies, his tone calm

"Okay." Tim nods. "I'll talk to him - later."

"That what's been botherin' you all mornin?'

Tim shakes his head. "No. I mean I wanted to ask you about it last night, but by the time Penny left, it wasn't on my mind anymore. This morning's been so busy – and fun – that I haven't thought about it either. But I saw the way he won't look at you. And you seemed unusually pissed about his 'open house' remark. So, I'm guessing he said something about…..crap! Not him, too!" Tim angrily gripes. "Lemme guess, he came over here to tell you - you needed to do better by me, too? Somethin' about needing to move from here because you don't deserve to have your memories kept intact? "

"Tim…"

"He lets his mouth run away with him before he thinks! Did he put his foot in it? Say something mean disguised as 'helpful'? He did, didn't he? _Please_, tell me you told him what lake he needed to go jump in!"

Leroy chuckles as he pulls Tim closer to him. "I told him he wasn't very observant – left it at that while I left him standing with a dozen clues he hadn't even noticed before he'd opened his mouth."

"Good!" Wait. You're not gonna tell me _he's _just looking out for me too, are you?"

"Yup."

"Oh, jeez. What am I supposed to do with that, Leroy? I can see it in your eyes, he **did** say mean! I **told **him, he doesn't get to do that on my account!"

"I'm a big boy, Tim. I can take it."

"But, you shouldn't _have_ to!"

"Tim."

"Mmm?" The younger man instantly calms down in the face of that tone.

"December 19th." Leroy deliberately changes the subject.

"Our six-month anniversary." Tim immediately answers the question he hasn't quite been asked. "Exactly one month from today."

"Where?" Leroy asks, hoping Tim's following his train of thought.

"Here in the living room – too cold for the backyard – just our few chosen friends." Tim replies with all seriousness, knowing exactly what this is about. With a smile on his face, he picks up Leroy's hands, joining them together, "Dress Casual – not jeans, but nothing fancy either."

Leroy smiles as he leans in and kisses Tim. "Sounds perfect. Honeymoon?"

"Surprise me?" Tim offers.

"I can do that." The older man vows. "C'mon, our guests are waiting. And we've got news to share."

Together, they head out of the dining room, side-by-side, arm in arm. Ten feet from the back porch and Leroy stops them, his eyes looking straight into Tim's. "Gotta stop holdin' back from me when somethin's botherin' you."

"I promise, I'll work on it." Tim vows with all seriousness.

"Ok." Leroy accepts his answer and once again, they head out to bring the family in for dinner and more.

**_*****************NCIS*************_**

"Thanks, Penny." Tim snaps his phone shut and smiles at Leroy as they continue on their way into the dining room once everyone has come back inside and washed up for dinner, leaving them alone in the kitchen once more. "She and Sarah are really happy for us. And Penny wants to take care of all the details."

"Gonna let her?" Leroy asks with a smile.

"She's the only one we can count on to keep it as small and private as we want it!" Tim grins back as they walk into the dining room together, each carrying a platter of food for the family.

"You look like the cat that ate the bird, McGee." Ziva announces to the rest of the room. "Gibbs, you do as well."

"I feel like it, Ziva." Tim smiles as he saucily answers her while setting the food down. "So, uhm, guys?" He raises his voice to get everyone's attention. " Before you dig in, Leroy and I have a favor to ask all of you."

"You've got our attention now, Probie! What's up?" Tony is quick to reply, hoping to help corral the others' attention for him. Ducky and Jimmy stop talking to each other and look at Tim, waiting to hear what he has to say.

"Dec. 19th." Gibbs speaks up. "Here. 1700 Sharp."

"Next get-together?" Jimmy asks as he continues watching Tim, feeling like there's more to it, but not wanting to get wrong.

"Yes." Tim answers, his smile lighting up the room. "But with a dress code requirement of sorts. Business casual. Please."

"Timothy, is there something going on that you'd like to tell us more about?" Ducky asks, hoping to help this along since it's obvious to him where this is headed.

Smiling at Leroy, he interlaces their fingers, squeezes the older man's hand supportively and raises their ringed hands up for the others to see, rings facing their guests.

"We're getting married!"

**_**********NCIS**********_**

What seems like hours later, the cacophony of congratulations and suggestions for the big event have finally died down enough that Tim and Leroy still standing side by side, actually make an attempt to be heard once more.

"We're keepin' it small." Gibbs informs them.

"_Very_ small." Tim adds.

"How very is small, McGoo?" Tony asks with brotherly affection, over the moon elated for them.

"Well, Tony. As a matter of fact, besides Penny and Sarah, you guys are it."

"What? Why?" Tony wants to know.

"Because it's personal, Tony." Tim replies with all seriousness. "It's nobody else's business. It's personal and private and we'd like to keep it that way."

"Well if it's that 'private' why not make it just the two of you with two witnesses and the justice of the peace?" Tony asks.

"The point of marriage vows is that they are public. That it's not enough to build a life together, but that you do it in public, that you stand before everyone who has ever mattered to you and proclaim that you will devote your life to that person." Ducky clarifies for them.

"McGee, what about your parents?" Ziva asks. "Do you not want them to come?"

Tim frowns. He doesn't want to discuss this. What he wants to say is I think the fact that I haven't already included them in what I just said, tells you the answer to that. But as he feels his fiancé's hands coming up to rest firmly and supportively on his shoulders, he swallows that down and simply shakes his head, sighing tiredly. "Ziva..."

She's quick to realize she's overstepped and quick to try to make amends. "I am sorry."

"Just tell me you're coming!" Tim quickly gets her back on track, thankful it's so easy to do.

"I would not miss it!" She replies as she kisses them both on the cheek. "Congratulations! I am very happy for you both!"

"Thank you." Tim offers as his shoulders visibly relax.

"Thanks, Ziva." Gibbs offers in return, his hands not leaving Tim's shoulders.

"My congratulations to you both!" Ducky smiles broadly as he clasps his hand encouragingly on Gibbs' arm, his eyes going from one to the other and back again as he does his best to infuse them with his full support.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Ducky." Tim says with a genuine appreciation that Leroy shares with his own look of gratitude leveled at his long-time friend.

"Honored to have been of assistance." Ducky assures them both. "Tell me, are we including Director Vance in this 'small' ceremony?"

Tim's look of horror says it all. "No. It's bad enough he knows as much as he does already."

Leroy squeezes his shoulders comfortingly. "I agree."

"Understandable." Ducky concurs as he moves on back to the meal laid out so that others in the group can step up and say what's on their mind.

"You sly devil, you." Tony grins at his boss, hand held out to offer a congratulatory shake. "You really enjoyed the thought of me eating all this crow, huh?"

"What crow would that be, Tony?" Tim asks as he stares at his friend.

"Yeah. About that…. " The young man's hand drops to his side like a dead weight.

"Tony. I already know. And in the future - If you're worried about me- something that concerns Gibbs the way this did -, how about you _talk _to me about it, instead of letting your mouth run away with you and dumping anything on Gibbs' head – especially since you can't seem to do it in a way that's not like a punch to the gut, huh?" Tim asks him quietly enough as to not include the others, yet angrily enough that there's no doubt in Tony's mind that he's serious.

"I can do that, Tim." Tony says apologetically.

"Gonna hold you to that, DiNozzo." Gibbs warns quietly. "No more end runs 'round him."

"I promise"

"Okay." Tim smiles and finally accepts Tony's congratulatory handshake – and his brotherly hug before Tony moves to give the boss the same,

With both of them smiling and accepting the reactions from the team, including Jimmy, Tony now takes advantage of the moment and steps back to the table, quickly pouring everyone a gulp of champagne. "Everyone grab a glass!" He calls out. "A toast! To Gibbs and McGee!"

"To Leroy and Timothy!" Ducky firmly adds his own toast to the mix.

"Hear, Hear!" Jimmy throws in.

Ziva offers her toast last. "To their long life and happiness! And their love!"


End file.
